Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos
by alquimeizer
Summary: Esta una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v
1. Chapter 1

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste aunque aviso el primer capitulo es algo flogo y corto

CAPITULO 1 UN AURA QUE PREDICA EL CAMBIO

#Esta historia transcurre en la ciudad de Tokio, donde las academias, además de preparar a sus alumnos para el futuro, también los preparan para el mundo del duelo de sur de la gran ciudad se alza la modesta academia Akatzuki (amanecer), donde no suele ocurrir nada muy llamativo y nadie suele destacar…hasta hoy …#

Profesor Itaka: -Chicos, hoy quisiera presentaros a un nuevo alumno que desde hoy se unirá a nuestra clase. Espero que todos se lleven bien con él y no haya ningún problema-*dijo el profesor, un señor alto de cabello corto gris. Usaba una camisa normal de color blanca con una corbata pequeña de color rojo. No parecía muy mayor, más bien parecía de mediana edad (alrededor de los 40/45 años). No imponía una gran presencia pero radiaba tranquilidad y alegría. Con una gran y tranquila sonrisa se gira hacia la puerta de la clase para decir con voz suave * -Adelante entra sin temor.

*Entra un chico de estatura media, cabello corto negro con dos mechones blancos que caen de su flequillo a la altura de las orejas. Sus tiernos ojos de color verde claros eran raros, pues emitían pequeños destellos grises como si llevara lentillas. Vestía una camisa negra de manga corta con un chaleco blanco, el cual tenía líneas decorativas negras. Un colgante del símbolo del ying y yang colgaba de su cuello. En su mano derecha lleva un guante sin dedos de color blanco y sus pantalones eran grandes y anchos de color blanco con dos líneas que bajan de su cinturón hasta los tobillos, calzando unas deportivas. El chico se para frente la pizarra y mira hacia la clase algunos alumnos estaban a lo suyo y ni le miraban, mientras que otros se fijaban en él de forma desinteresada.

Profesor Itaka: -Adelante, preséntate a los demás-. El joven asiente hace una reverencia y sonríe a la clase.

Legna: -Mi nombre es Legna Haybara, tengo 16 años y llegue a Tokio hace 3 días…y no conozco todavía mucho de esta ciudad espero nos llevemos bien-. El chico sonríe y se fija en una chica sentada dos pupitres hacia la derecha de la ventana.

Profesor Itaka: -Por favor toma asiento-. Legna asiente y camina por el medio de la clase hacia un pupitre libre junto uno de las ventanas, detrás de la chica en la que se había fijado. Pasa junto a ella para sentarse y la observa mejor. Era una hermosa chica de entre 15 a 18 años cabello negro medio largo, sedoso con ojos negros grandes y brillantes. No vestía de forma muy femenina, pero era ropa linda compuesto por una porela negra con toques plateados y una falda vaquera con mallas. También llevaba unas gafas colgantes con cierre en el medio, con un marco de color rojo. Esas lentes parecen de uso único de lectura.

Algo de esa chica atraía a Legna de forma extraña, pero no sabía que exactamente. La chica estaba con un codo sobre el pupitre, apoyando su cara en su mano mirando desinteresada al profesor como daba la clase. Legna tomó su asiento y acomodó sus notas de apuntes. A su lado dos chicos estaban hablando entre ellos. Quedaba claro que hablaban de chicas, pero no pudo percibir bien de que dos chicos venían esas palabras.

Chico: -¡Ya veras como hoy lo consigo! En el descanso se lo pediré y si no acepta…. al escuchar esas palabras se puso serio. Llegó el descanso y la chica camina hacia un banco para tomar asiento.

?: -¡Kirisame!- La chica gira su cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada hacia un chico grandote y corpulento. Tenía el cabello de punta de color marrón y vestía un poco a lo macarra, con una camisa verde claro y un chaleco marrón. Se acerca a ella

Hank: -¿Kirisame sabes? Pronto será el baile de los espíritus *el grandote sonríe*-

Yumi Kirisame: -Aja y? *dice la joven de forma algo fría*-

Hank: -Bueno no tengo ninguna pareja todavía, así que estas de suerte, puedes ser mi pareja *sonríe muy seguro de si mismo mientras yumi suspira mientras cierra sus ojos*-.

Yumi: -Lo siento Hank, ya te lo dije, no eres mi tipo. Lo lamento pero no iré contigo. *dice mientras se gira de nuevo y comienza a caminar*

Hank: -Oye,¿donde crees que vas? *agarra a yumi del brazo*. Te lo he pedido amablemente, lo menos que puedes hacer es venir conmigo. Además, ¿como que no soy tu tipo? Soy de los mejores de la academia y mi mama dice que soy el mas guapo. *grita mientras yumi trataba de liberarse*-

Yumi: -Para me haces daño, suéltame idiota.

Hank:- No voy a soltarte vendrás conmigo por las buenas o…*una mano agarra el brazo de Hank con el que sujetaba a Yumi. Era el brazo de Legna, el cual con voz enojada se dirige a Hank*-.

Legna: -La chica ya te ha dicho que no. Suelta ahora mismo su brazo.

Hank:. -¿Tu eres el nuevo? No te metas donde no te llaman. *Se revuelve soltando a Yumi, pero lanzando su brazo contra Legna para golpearle. Por suerte este esquiva el golpe y empuja levemente a Hank, quien retrocede ante la sorpresa de Yumi , que cae sentándose en el suelo*. Legna: -Si quieres pelear adelante, pero no te lo recomiendo. Yo soy recién llegado así que una riña no será muy grave por mi lado, pero tú tienes pinta de haber tendido ya varios problemas….quieres uno más? *Legna confiado frente a Hank, que comienza a sudar frente las palabras del nuevo estudiante que tiene frente a él*-.

Yumi:-O-oye no necesitaba tu ayuda, no es la primera vez que me las veo con Hank …-.*Legna observa a Yumi, la cual se levanta del suelo sacudiendo la parte trasera de su falda vaquera que se había llenado de polvo en la caída*-.

Legna:- Te llamas Hank, ¿no es así? Te propongo un trato, ten un duelo contra mí. Si gano dejaras en paz a esta chica para siempre, y si pierdo saldrá contigo a ese baile *dice Legna mostrando su baraja en su mano derecha, a lo que Yumi reacciona sonrojada y enojada*-.

Yumi: -Oye, ¿quién te crees que eres?¡No puedes decidir eso sin mi opinión!

Legna: -No te preocupes, no perderé *guiña un ojo y de pronto Hank comienza a reírse a carcajada limpia.*-.

Hank: -Jajajaj ¿tu? ¿Un duelo contra mí? No sabes dónde te metes renacuajo, pero acepto jeje. De este modo Kirisame por fin saldrá conmigo *sonríe y toma su mazo desde su bolsillo. Después ambos toman su disco de duelos. Mientras el de Hank era estándar de la academia, el de Legna estaba tuneado era blanco y negro,redondeado, en forma del símbolo de ying y yang*-.

Yumi: -Oye tú nuevo, como pierdas te pateare a la luna-. *Legna coloca su Deck en su disco de duelos y lo enciende*

Legna: - No te preocupes déjalo en mis manos …-.

Hank: -Yo tomare el primer turno, ¿de acuerdo?

Legna: -Por mi bien-.

Ambos: -¡Duelo! *Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a rodear la zona del duelo para observar, cuando Hank roba sus cartas en mano*-.

 **Duelo 1, Legna vs Hank.**

Hank: -Es mi turno….. [L.p 4000] *Hank observa su mano y sonríe* Jeje, a ver qué te parece esta. ¡Invoco a Gorila Berserker en ataque! *coloca una carta en su Duel Disk y aparece mediante hologramas un gran simio furioso que golpea su pecho con sus manos en demostración de fuerza.

Lv/4

Atk/2000*

Hank: -Jajajaha ¿que? ¿Ya te asustaste? 2000 puntos de ataque en el primer turno no está mal, verdad? Pues aún hay más. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno *Legna observa a su enemigo tranquilamente*

Legna: -Es mi turno, ¡robo! [l.p4000] *toma una carta de su Deck y observa de nuevo al gorila* Activo mi carta Mágica "Conjuro Doble- Portal de Magia Caótica " *Juega una carta desde su mano que se refleja en mayor tamaño gracias a un holograma*. Esta carta puede ser activada si no controlo ningún monstruo en mi campo y me permite añadir un monstruo hechicera blanca u hechicera oscura de nivel 4 o menor desde mi Deck a mi mano …. *Toma su Deck buscando una carta* Elijo a Hechicera Blanca Padnil, y la invoco en ataque *aparece una linda hechicera con un vestido de falda pomposa y camisa larga de color blanco con retoques y adornos azules. Llevaba un sombrero picudo de los mismos colores que tapaban su cabello amarillo de media melena. En su mano izquierda sostiene una varita blanca de pequeño tamaño.

Lv/4 atk/1200

Hank: -Jajaja ¿ese es tu monstruo? Será pasto de mi gorila en mi turno, novato.

Yumi:-Oye nuevo, ¿acaso me quieres vender? Necesitas más ataque si quieres derrotar a su monstruo-.

Legna: -No debéis subestimar un poder por el hecho de ser desconocido ….. os mostraré…. *sonríe mientras sus ojos vuelve a reflejar ese brillo extraño, pero esta vez uno de ellos muestra un brillo más oscuro que el otro*

Legna: -¡El poder del caos!….. Si controlo un monstruo hechicera en mi campo, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano. ¡Aparece Hechicera Oscura Brrax!*una hechicera con un vestido de mitad corta en una pierna y la otra mitad larga hasta su tobillo, con escote en forma de corazón y un sombrero grande picudo aparece portando una varita negra. En esta ocasión sobre la mejilla de Brrax aparece el símbolo del ying y sobre la mejilla de Padmir aparece la del yang.

Lv/4 atk/1600

Hank: -He de reconocer que tus chicas están guapas, pero siguen sin ser rivales para mi Berserker.

Legna: -Separadas tal vez no, pero juntas es otra cosa…. ¡Activo el efecto de Padmir! Una vez por turno, cuando un monstruo "Hechicera Oscura" es Invocada a mi campo, puedo seleccionar un monstruo que mi oponente controle y reducir su atk en 300 puntos por cada nivel de dicha Hechicera Invocada, es decir ¡1200!

Hank: -Espera, ¿que? *la dulce hechicera alza su varita contra el gorila, el cual disminuye su tamaño y sus puntos (atk/2000-1000).

Yumi:-….no está mal pero….*mira la carta tapada de Hank*

Hank: -(jehe…bueno no importa, si me ataca usare mi Fuerza del Espejo, que destruirá a sus dos monstruos. Al final del turno mi gorila recuperara su atk y en mi turno invocare otro, haciendo un total de 4000 puntos de atk y ganaré).

Legna: -Ahora activo el efecto de mi Hechicera Oscura Brrax. Si controlo un monstruo Hechicera Blanca una vez por turno puedo remover una carta Mágica en mi Cementerio y seleccionar una carta boca abajo que mi oponente controle. Esa carta no puede ser activada durante este turno.

Hank: -Espera,¿ qué has dicho? *la hechicera alza su varita y un aura oscura envuelve la carta boca debajo de Hank*

Hank: -E-esto no puede ser…

Legna: -¡Aún no he terminado! ¡Activo el efecto de mi Conjuro Doble – Portal de Magia Caótica!

Yumi: -Pero esa carta es la que removiste, ¿cómo puedes activarla?

Legna: -Las magias Conjuro Doble tienen un efecto oculto, que solo se activa cuando son removidas del juego desde el cementerio

Hank:-¿Eso es posible?

Legna: -Me temo que sí, y en este caso cuando Portal de Magia Caótica es removida del juego desde mi cementerio, puedo invocar de forma Especial desde mi Deck cualquier monstruo "Hechicera", pero durante el final del turno se desterrará *un portal de color negro y blanco aparece frente a Legna* Portal del caos abierto, ¡aparece Hechicera del Caos Lara! *Una chica de cabello plateado y ropas mezcladas con colores negras y blancas sosteniendo una gran varita sale del portal* lv/7 atk/2500.

Hank: -Tres monstruos en un turno…¿de donde has salido?

Legna: -Batalla…. Hechicera Blanca Padnir, ataca a su Gorila Berserker *la joven maga lanza un gran resplandor con su barita que destruye al gorila provocando daño a Hank [l.p/4000-3600].

Hank:-M-mi monstruo…..

Legna: -Ahora mi Hechicera Oscura Brrax de 1600 atk y mi Hechicera del Caos Lara de 2500 te atacarán directamente *las dos magas juntan sus varitas creando una gran esfera que lanzan contra Hank, haciéndole saltar por los aires y cayendo al suelo* [l.p/3600-0].

Legna: -Ahora como prometiste, dejarás en paz a esta chica. *Hank, asustado, se levanta y se va corriendo*

Yumi: -Eso no estuvo mal, juegas bastante bien. *dice mientras se acerca a Legna*

Legna: -No fue nada. Ese chico habla mucho pero no es gran cosa….fue demasiado directo y subestimo el poder de la unión ….*yumi sonríe*

Yumi: -Eso sonó a telenovela… Por cierto soy Yumi Kirisame, ¿cuál era tu nombre? *Legna sonríe*

Legna: -Legna Haybara. Es un placer Yumi…

Yumi: -Legna…. este año tal vez sea interesante….

*Mientras tanto, en una casa cerca del centro, una figura en un cuarto oscuro ordena su Deck cuando llega Hank bastante alborotado *

Hank:- ¡Hermano! *Esa figura gira la cabeza mostrando unos ojos intensos de color marrón*

(fin capitulo 1)


	2. Chapter 2

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste aunque aviso el primer capitulo es algo flogo y corto

CAPITULO 2 UN REENCUENTRO AMARGO CON EL FUTURO

#era el segundo día de Legna en la academia akatzuki, cuando las clases terminaron Yumi aprovecho para enseñar a Legna las instalaciones #

Yumi: y por ultimo este es nuestro campo de duelos no es muy grande pero al menos se puede jugar en él. - Luego coloca sus manos detrás de su falda y mira al techo de la instalación

Legna: parece que hace tiempo que nadie tiene un duelo importante aquí - dijo pasando su dedo índice por la superficie de una de las butacas para el público ensuciándose el mismo mientras yumi le mira y luego agacha la mirada

Yumi: … bueno no juegan mucho desde…..

Legna: ¿desde? … - mira a yumi

Yumi: bueno antes esta academia era tenida en cuenta gracias a Kai

Legna: ¿quién es Kai? – pregunto con genuina curiosidad

Yumi: Kai era el mejor duelista de la academia tenía un talento innato y sus notas eran excelentes incluso llego a entrar a los 8 mejores de la región… pero el día que perdió en ese regional…. Se puso furioso y nos echó la culpa…

Legna: ¿la culpa?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso no perdió el que tuvisteis que ver los demás?

Yumi: ese día estaba muy enojado nos gritó diciendo que somos demasiado débiles, que nunca le dimos un desafío que le sirviera para motivarse y mejorar, que le frenábamos después de eso se marchó de la academia…..

Legna: ¿y se desanimaron por eso?, ¿no debería haberlos motivado aún más?

Yumi: no fue solo eso….. Cada vez que un duelista prometedor entraba en la academia el visitaba sus casas y les convencía de que se cambiaran de academia alegando que no conseguirían pulir al máximo sus habilidades con nosotros, además de calumniar la academia cada vez que podía en entrevistas o redes sociales, gracias a esto cada vez llegaban menos solicitudes de ingreso y los alumnos que ya estaban inscritos ponían cada vez menos interés en mejorar… la academia está en decadencia – al oír esto legna solo pudo apretar los puños con molestia

Legna: eso es….muy rastrero… alguien como él no puede llamarse duelista

Yumi: a todo esto…. por qué decidiste entrar en la academia akatsuki?

Legna: a eso… la verdad no lo sé…..simplemente sentí que debía entrar aquí algo me decía que por alguna razón debo estar aquí… (de echo sentí eso mismo cuando mire a yumi por primera vez que será esa sensación?) – causando una sonrisa en su acompañante

Yumi: eres muy raro

Legna: oye has dicho que Kai convence a los nuevos alumnos de que se marchen pero si se marchó como sabe cuándo entra un duelista prometedor?

Yumi: eso es porque Hank es…..

Kai: mi hermano pequeño y me informa de cuando alguien interesante está a punto de cometer la estupidez de perder el tiempo en este fracaso de academia - un chico alto con el cabello largo de color marrón entra en la sala acompañado por Hank vestía una camisa verde sin mangas y dos muñequeras negras sus rostro parecía el de alguien reflexivo pero sus ojos contenían rencor

Yumi: Kai que haces aquí? - el aludido solo señala a legna y grita

Hank: ese es hermano, es el entrometido que estropeo todo cuando Yumi ya iba a salir conmigo

Yumi: eso es mentira me estabas amenazando y causándome daño - Kai mira a legna y este le devuelve la mirada seriamente, luego Kai comienza a caminar hacia el

Kai: sinceramente Hank te recomendé muchas veces que te fueras de esta academia aquí nunca podrías mejorar pero tu insistes en quedarte por ella asi que ya no me metere en tus asuntos es tu elección….pero - se detiene frente a legna - por otro lado…. he de admitir que me conviene que te quedes así pude avisar a posibles talentos que estropearan su futuro… así que yo que tu abandonaría este lugar y buscaría algo mejor…..

Yumi: maldito…. Oy-

Legna: Kai! - interrumpe legna muy enfadado - echarle la culpa a los demás de tus propios errores…. y usar esas técnicas tan rastreras para vengarte…..es patético no puedo perdonarlo…no…..tu… no puedes llamarte duelista!

Yumi: …..legna…

Hank: oye tu quien te crees que eres para hablarle asi a mi - Kai le interrumpe alzando su brazo derecho como barrera entre Legna y Hank

Kai: sabes? Solo trataba de hacerte un favor…..pero si piensas asi tendré que demostrarte lo patético que es este lugar y lo mucho que he mejorado desde que me fui - Kai toma su disco de duelos y lo coloca en su brazo izquierdo

Legna: está bien es hora de que veas la verdad - ambos prenden su disco de duelo colocándose a cada extremo del campo de duelos

Yumi: espera ¿de verdad vas a luchar contra el?, No es como el inútil de Hank, Kai es de los 8 mejores de la región

Legna: una cosa más si yo gano tu hermano dejara de molestar a yumi entendido?

Kai: me parece bien pero si tu pierdes dejaras esta academia

Hank: oye hermano que haces? No te juegues el futuro de mi esposa

Kai: no te preocupes acaso crees que voy a perder? - hank se tranquiliza

Hank: jejeje cierto

Legna: me parece bien comencemos - ambos barajan y toman 5 cartas de su deck

Kai/Legna: duelo! - los alumnos que pasan frente al campo de duelos comienzan a entrar al ver que Kai estaba en la academia

Legna: tomare el primer turno…..invoco a hechicera blanca beeld en ataque! -una linda hechicera vestida de blanco con una pequeña barita (lv/4 atk /1600 )- coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

Kai: una jugada pobre, esperaba más de ti, como esa es mi turno, robo….. - mira su mano y en eso llega el profesor itaka muy exaltado

Itaka: ¿es cierto que kai a regresado?

Yumi: si se puso a criticar nuestra escuela como siempre y legna le desafío le desafio a un duelo para defendernos

Itaka: pero eso es una locura…..Kai es demasiado fuerte le aplastara…..

Kai: invoco a mi agente de la creación venus en modo de ataque - un angel dorado aparece (lv/3 atk/1600) - ahora activo el efecto de venus pagando 500 l.p puedo invocar desde mi deck una bola reluciente mística en defensa [l.p 4000 3500] - venus alza sus manos y emite una gran luz de la cual aparece una esfera brillante *(l.v/2 atk/500)

Legna: hmm…..

Kai: ahora usare el efecto de venus dos veces más para invocar otras dos bolas relucientes místicas de mi deck! - otras dos esferas aparecen en el campo de Kai [l.p/3500 2500] - a reducido sus puntos para invocar 4 monstruos en su primer turno?

Hank: ya veo ahora con venus empatara y luego sus tres bolas atacaran directo muy inteligente

Yumi: tiene tres monstruos del mismo nivel en el campo…acaso?

Kai: ahora dos de mis bolas relucientes místicas de nivel dos…..overlay - las dos esferas se convierten en dos ases de luz que crean un portal en el suelo del cual emerge una figura - aparece rango 2 gachi gachi gantetsu! - un ogro arrodillado aparece frente a kai (rank/2 def/1800)

Legna: una invocación exceed en su primer turno…

Itaka: un exceed…..por eso redujo sus puntos para invocar a mas monstruos iguales…..

Kai: mientras gachi gachi gantetzu este en el campo mis monstruos ganan 200 puntos de ataque y defensa por cada material xyz acoplado a él (Venus /1600 2000 atk Gantetsu/ 1800 2200 def Bola/500 900)

Hank: ahora el ataque de venus es superior a de su hechicera adelante hermano aplástalo

Kai: batalla agente de la creación venus ataca a su hechicera blanca beeld - venus extiende sus manos hacia delante creando unas pequeñas esferas de colores brillantes y las lanza hacia la hechizera

Legna: uso el efecto de beeld hasta dos veces por turno si esta carta fuera a ser destruida puedo enviar un monstruo de oscuridad de mi mano al cementerio en su lugar - dice mientras envía una de sus cartas al cementerio

Kai: aun así recibirás daño - las esferas se acercan a beeld la cual alza su barita creando una pequeña barrera que la protege en cambio una de las esferas golpea a Legna [l.p/4000 3600]

Yumi: eso estuvo cerca

Kai: en ese caso pasare a mi main phase 2 y activo mi carta mágica tesoro celestial puedo activar esta carta sacrificando un monstruo normal de tipo hada en mi campo de nivel 2 o menor y a cambio puedo robar tantas cartas de mi deck como el nivel de dicho monstruo sacrifico a mi bola reluciente mística y robo dos cartas

Legna: en ese caso activo mi carta trampa reunión del caos si mi oponente roba o agrega una carta a su mano desde su deck fuera de la draw phase esta carta me permite añadir un monstruo de luz o oscuridad de mi deck a mi mano y la carta que elijo es hechicera del caos lara - legna muestra la carta que agrega desde su deck mientras kai toma dos cartas del suyo

Kai: je….activo mi carta mágica de campo el santuario en el cielo - el campo donde se encontraban ambos se transforma de pronto se rodean de numerosas nubes y un gran templo se alza tras de Kai - con esto termino mi turno

Legna: es mi turno robo coloco una carta boca abajo y activo la magia de la santidad ahora ambos robaremos hasta tener 6 cartas en mano - ambos jugadores toman cartas - ahora activo la carta que coloque anteriormente carta mágica magia del caos – visión del futuro a cambio de sacrificar un monstruo hechicera que controle puedo ver las 5 primeras cartas de mi deck si entre ellas hay una carta magia del caos puedo mandarla al cementerio y colocar las otras cuatro cartas en cualquier orden si no es asi las cinco cartas van al fondo del deck - beeld desaparece y legna mira las cinco cartas - y la carta que envió es magia del caos ráfaga espejismo y ahora reordeno las otras cuatro cartas… ahora retiro del juego un monstruo de luz y un monstruo de oscuridad en mi cementerio esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano ….portal del caos abierto! Aparece! Hechicera del caos lara - una hermosa hechicera con ropajes negros y blancos aparece sonriente frente a legna (lv/7 atk/2500)

Hank: ese es el monstruo con el que me derroto

Legna: aun no hice ninguna invocación normal este turno invoco a mi hechicera blanca arquia en ataque - una nueva chica esta ves portando una pequeña capa blanca aparece sonriendo (lv/4 atk/1000) - ahora uso su efecto si esta carta es invocada de forma normal mientras controlo un monstruo hechicera del caos puedo seleccionar dos monstruos hechicera retiradas del juego y devolverlas a mi cementerio además en mi próximo turno podre robar 2 cartas durante mi próxima draw phase ….

Itaka: no esta nada mal legna a invocado un monstruo poderoso y además se prepara para su próximo turno

Legna: ahora invoco de forma especial al monstruo tuner, bestia del caos galidan en modo de ataque - un caballo blanco con una extraña montura dorada aparece galopando (lv/4* atk/1500) - puedo invocar a galidan de forma especial reduciendo su nivel en dos (galidan lv/4-2)

Kai: que pretendes?

Legna: sincronizo a mi hechicera blanca arquia de nivel cuatro con mi bestia del caos galidan de nivel dos - el caballo blanco se transforma en dos aros verdes brillantes que envuelven a la hechicera convirtiéndola en 4 estrellas que se alinean verticalmente - poderosos aliados que blanden su orgullo frente al mal prestadnos vuestra fuerza una ves mas …. Invocacion sincronizada! :4+2=6 - muéstrate paladín del caos mercia! - un as de luz envuelve el campo y aparece una jinete que cabalga un caballo blanco ambos portan una gran armadura blanca el caballo tenia el estandarte del ying y el yang mientras que su jinete portaba una gran lanza negra (lv/6 atk/2400 )

Kai: conque puedes hacer invocaciones por sincronia interesante

Yumi: bien con eso podrá destruir todos los monstruos de kai

Itaka: si pero debido al santuario kai no recibirá daños de batallas que involucren a monstruos de tipo hada

Legna: batalla ataco con mi hechicera del caos lara a tu agente de la creación venus adelante relámpago de las sombras - la hechicera da un salto dirigiendo su barita hacia venus de la cual sale un trueno de color negro que desintegra a venus

Kai: gracias a mi santuario en el cielo el daño se reduce a cero

Legna: si pero solo cuando ataco a una de tus hadas ve mercia ataca a gachi gachi con tu carga del caos - el caballo se pone sobre sus dos patas traseras mientras su jinete alza al cielo su lanza entonces toman impulso y cargan fuertemente contra gachi gachi - gracias a el efecto de mi paladín cuando ataca a un monstruo en defensa inflige daño de perforación y como tu gachi gachi no es un hada….. - la lanza atraviesa el cuerpo del monstruo y crea una onda de choque que golpea a kai [lp/2500 2300]

Kai: activo el efecto de gachi gachi gantetsu removiendo una de sus unidades overlay puedo negar su destrucción (def/2200 2000)

Legna: entonces yo usare el efecto de mi paladín del caos mercia cuando un monstruo caos inflige daño a mi oponente puedo robar una carta - legna toma una carta de su deck y la mira muy interesado - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

Itaka: fantástico incluso con el santuario a conseguido dañar a kai

Yumi: y como gantesu no fue destruido podrá volver a atacarlo y seguir dañándole

Kai: he de reconocerlo eres aún más interesante de lo que pensaba…bien tendré que ponerme serio ….es mi turno robo invoco al monstruo tuner agente del misterio tierra en ataque - un dulce y pequeño ángel con un vestido verde y azul aparece (lv/2* atk/1000) - uso el efecto de tierra si esta carta es invocada mientras controlo un santuario en el cielo puedo agregar desde mi deck a mi mano un amo hyperion directamente desde mi deck - toma una carta que sobresale de su mazo y la pone en su mano - ahora removiendo del juego al agente de la creación venus en mi cementerio esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano - el hermoso cielo azul que avía gracias al santuario se vuelve oscuro y lleno de estrellas - desciendo amo hyperion - un gran sol aparece detrás de Kai de pronto dos grandes manos se alzan rodeando al mismo y un gran ser de colores rojo y naranja aparece (lv/7 atk2700 2900)

Yumi: esa cosa es enorme

Itaka: finalmente Kai invoco a su monstruo as

Kai: esto no es todo… invoco de mi mano de forma normal a mi agente de la metamorfosis en modo de ataque - un angel sin rostro aparece - (l.v/4 atk/1400) - este monstruo puede ser invocado de forma normal adicional si controlo un amo hyperion además puedo aumentar su nivel en 1 por cada otro monstruo de tipo hada que controle….poseo dos por tanto su nivel es seis (l.v/4-6 atk1400-1600)

Legna: ….acaso vas…

Kai: sincronizo a mi agente de la metamorfosis nivel 6 con mi agente del misterio tierra de nivel 2 - tierra se convierte en dos aros verdes brillantes los cuales envuelven a metamorfosis el cual se convierte en 6 estrellas que se alinean (6+2=8) - señor sagrado de las penas y la alegría ejerce ante este pecador tu noble Benedicto invocación sincronizada aparece! Nivel 8 heraldo del juicio divino aknael! - un as de luz aparece saliendo de su interior un gran ángel con una mascara azul en rostro tenia 6 grandes alas y 4 brazos de los cuales uno portaba un gran martillo (lv/8 atk/3000-3200)

Legna: …tsk…..

Yumi: pero que es esa carta?

Itaka: no lo se….. Kai no poseía ese monstruo antes…

Kai: este es… el comienzo del fin….este es el poder que evolucione sin la academia ….preparate legna …..este duelo …acaba aquí

FIN CAP 2

como podran notar hay algunos cambios en la escritura pues el editor desaparecio y hubo q reemplazarlo disculpen las molestias intentare publicar los capitulos cada miercoles


	3. Chapter 3

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

CAPITULO 3 EL PODER QUE VA DE FRENTE

*Dos grandes monstruos se mostraban frente a legna *

Kai: - Este duelo se acabó… ¡Uso el efecto de mi Amo Hyperion! Una vez por turno puedo remover del juego una hada de atributo luz en mi cementerio para destruir una carta en el campo….. Remuevo a una de mis bolas relucientes místicas y destruiré a tu Paladín del Caos *Amo Hyperion usa sus manos para crear una enorme bola de fuego de gran tamaño la cual es lanzada contra el monstruo de Legna desintegrándolo*

Legna: - Maldición…

Kai: - Esto no es todo… Cada vez que un monstruo de tipo hada es removido del juego desde mi cementerio se activa el efecto de mi Heraldo del Juicio Divino Aknael el cual invoca una ficha Soldado de los Cielos *un ángel de color pálido llevaba una ligera armadura dorada y una lanza * (lv/4 atk /1400).

Itaka: - Hyperion destruye y Aknael crea, es una combinación perfecta.

Kai: - Y cada ficha aumenta sus puntos gracias al efecto de Gachi Gachi (atk/1400-1600).

Kai: - ¡Y eso no es todo, gracias a que controlo el Santuario en el Cielo, Hyperion puede usar su efecto dos veces por turno! *Kai alza su mano hacia el cielo como símbolo de victoria mientras Amo Hyperion convierte a otra bola reluciente del cementerio en una bola enorme de fuego*.

Yumi: - Esto va mal, si ese efecto impacta, Legna no tendrá ninguna defensa.

*Amo Hyperion lanza la bola de fuego contra la Hechicera de Legna*.

Legna: - Activo el efecto de mi Hechicera del Caos Lara, si un monstruo hechicera fuera a ser destruida puedo enviar un monstruo hechicera de mi mano al cementerio en su lugar *Legna descarta uno de sus monstruos y Lara crea una barrera la cual la protege del fuego de Hyperion*.

Yumi: - Eso estuvo cerca…

Itaka: - Si, pero... esto no termino. Como Kai removió otra hada, Aknael invocara otra ficha. *Un segundo ángel aparece (l.v/4 atk/1400-1600)

Kai: - ¡Batalla! ¡Amo Hyperion ataca a su Hechicera, Penitencia Ardiente! *Amo Hyperion hunde su mano en la gran bola de fuego tomando un gran látigo de fuego y con el golpea a Lara *

Legna: - Activo el efecto de Lara, descarto un monstruo hechicera y niego su destrucción *de nuevo Lara se protege con una barrera *

Kai: - Pero recibirás daño *el látigo rodea la barrera y golpea a Legna* [l.p/3600-3200]

Legna: - Hu…

Kai: - ¡Ahora Heraldo del Juicio Divino Aknael, ataca! ¡Luz Desintegradora! *el gran ángel junta sus manos concentrando su energía crea una ráfaga de luz tan fuerte como deslumbrante que envuelve y hace desaparecer a la Hechicera de Legna * [l.p/3200-2500]

Legna: - Maldición….

Kai: - Parece que tu suerte se a terminado. ¡Ataco directamente con mis dos fichas Soldados de los Cielos! *el primero de los ángeles golpea a Legna haciendo que retroceda *

Legna: - Maldición…..[l.p2500-900]

Itaka: - Si su próximo ataque conecta se acabó.

Yumi: Legna… *El ángel que resta se lanza contra Legna*

Kai: - Este es el fin...*apunto de golpear a Legna cuando este de pronto sonríe*

Legna: - Este duelo aun no a terminado, activo mi carta tapada Escudo de Kuribohs *un escudo de gran tamaño formado por muchos monstruos redondos con mucho pelo aparece bloqueando la lanza* Esta carta transforma todo el daño de este ataque a 0

Kai: - Te salvaste.

Legna: - Y no solo eso además puedo agregar un monstruo de nivel 1 de mi deck a mi mano *Legna toma una carta de su deck*

Yumi: - Eso estuvo cerca.

Itaka: - Si pero si Legna no hace nada en su turno, será solo cuestión de tiempo que Kai le derrote.

Kai: - Te derrotare en el próximo turno y asi finalizo…

Legna: - ¡Aquí voy! Debido al efecto de Arquía puedo robar dos cartas en lugar de una *Legna toma dos cartas y sonríe al verlas* Removiendo del juego un monstruo de luz y un monstruo de oscuridad en mi cementerio, puedo invocar esta carta de forma especial de mi mano *dos monstruos del cementerio de Legna se vuelven dos esferas de luces una negra y otra blanca y comienzan a girar muy rápido creando un portal del cual aparece una chica portando una varita guadaña y un vestido de dos piezas en blanco y negro* ¡Portal del Caos abierto! ¡Muéstrate hechicera del Caos Denekke! (l.v/8 atk/2000 def/1200

Kai: - ¿Otra hechicera?

Yumi: - Esta es más débil que la anterior….

Legna: - ¡Aun hay más! ¡Invoco a mi Aprendiz del Caos en ataque! *una dulce chica de cabello azul con un gran sombrero * (l.v/1 atk/500 def/0)

Yumi: - Esa es la carta que agregó con el escudo.

Itaka: Pero siguen siendo más débiles que los monstruos de kai….

Legna: - Activo el efecto de Aprendiz del Caos. Una vez por turno puedo remover del juego una carta mágica y un monstruo de tipo lanzador de conjuros de mi cementerio y agregar desde mi deck un monstruo hechicera o maga oscura a mi mano. ¡Remuevo a hechicera del Caos Lara y Conjuro del Caos – Ráfaga Espejismo y agrego a mi Hechicera Oscura Maltia! ¡Además se activa el efecto de Ráfaga Espejismo! Todo conjuro del caos gana un efecto cuando es removido desde el cementerio, en este caso, puedo seleccionar un monstruo hechicera que controle y durante este turno puede atacar una vez a cada monstruo que mi oponente controle, además mientras ese monstruo ataque niega los efectos de las cartas boca arriba en el campo de mi oponente. ¡Selecciono a mi Denekke!

Kai: - Ya veo, piensas atacar a Gachi Gachi y a mis tokens para hacerme todo el daño posible, que triste.

Legna: - ¡Batalla Denekke! ¡Ataca a Gachi Gachi! *la chica toma su guadaña y hace un corte en el aire enviando una onda de choque* Gracias al efecto de mi Espejismo los efectos de Gachi Gachi y tu Santuario se niegan por lo tanto la defensa de Gachi Gachi se reduce y no podrá evitar su destrucción (def/2000-1800) *el ogro es cortado en dos y desaparece del campo reduciendo los puntos de los demás monstruos *(Hyperion/2900-2700 Aknael /3200-3000 fichas x2 /1600-1400) ¡Ahora destruye sus fichas! ¡Ráfaga de Energía Oscura! *La Hechicera hace girar su varita guadaña en círculos lanzando dos truenos negros que desintegra a los tokens* [l.p kai/ 2300-1100 ]

Kai: - ¿Ya has terminado? ¿Te sientes mejor?

Legna: -No, aún no he terminado. Ataco a amo Hyperon con Denekke.

Kai: - ¡¿Cómo?!

Legna - ¡En este momento activo el efecto de Denekke! Cuando entra en batalla puedo devolver un monstruo hechicera removida del juego a mi deck y durante el cálculo de daño Denekke gana 1000 de atk.

Kai: - ¿Cómo dices? *Legna barajea una carta removida a su deck y una sombra envuelve a Denekke, la cual se lanza contra Hyperion * (atk/2000-3000) *la chica atraviesa al gigante destruyéndolo* [l.p kai /1100-800]

Legna: - ¡Ahora vuelvo a usar su efecto y ataco a Aknael! *la chica vuelve a envolverse de una sombra y ataca a Aknael * (2000-3000)

Itaka: - Tienen el mismo ataque.

Yumi: - Ambos se destruirán *el gran ángel crea una esfera de energía y la lanza contra Denekke la cual la bloquea por un momento y lanza un rayo que colisiona contra la esfera de Aknael causando una gran explosión que destruye a los dos*

Kai: Aknael…

Hank: - N-no puede ser el monstruo As de mi hermano….

Legna: - Esto aún no acabo… ¡Aprendiz del Caos, ataque directo! *la joven crea una pequeña bola de fuego y la lanza torpemente contra Kai* [l.p/800-300]

Yumi: - ¡Increíble!

Itaka: No me lo creo… Si sigue así puede ganar.

Hank: - ¡He-hermano!

Kai: - Maldito ¿cómo puede ser tan fuerte en este lugar?

Legna: - ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Claro que un buen lugar donde desarrollar tus habilidades es importante, pero al final, lo que realmente importa somos nosotros mismos, nosotros nos ponemos nuestros propios límites, y nosotros y solo nosotros somos los culpables de no darlo todo ¡Si insistes en echarle la culpa a los demás o al entorno donde te encuentras, nunca podrás mejorar de verdad! ¡Siempre perderás!

Kai: - ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada, te demostrare lo que he mejorado! ¡Os lo demostrare a todos! ¡Es mi turno, robo! *Kai furioso toma una carta de su deck y la observa * (no….de este lugar solo pueden salir perdedores y voy a demostrárselo a él, a todos, incluso, a mí mismo) ¡Activo el efecto de mi Agente de la Resurrección - Caronte de mi mano mandando esta carta y un Santuario en el Cielo activo al cementerio, puedo invocar un monstruo tipo hada destruido y además durante este turno gana 1000 puntos de ataque! *el santuario se derrumba y un ángel de color gris con una cadena sobrevuela el campo y lanza la cadena hacia el suelo creando un portal del cual surge una gran figura* ¡Renace Heraldo del Juicio Divino Aknael! *el gran ángel vuelve a aparecer rodeado por una fuerte aura llena de furia* (atk/3000-4000)

Yumi: - ¿Otra vez él?

Kai: - Tus puntos de vida son solamente de 900 y tu único monstruo solo tiene 500 puntos ¿Cómo piensas resistir esto? ¡Batalla! ¡Ataco con Aknael a tu Aprendiz! ¡Desintegrador Luminoso! *Aknael junta sus cuatro brazos creando una ráfaga que se dirige hacia la chica*

Legna: - ¡Activo el efecto de mi mano de Hechicera Oscura Maltia! ¡Cuando un monstruo de tipo lanzador de conjuros es atacado puedo devolver ese monstruo a mi mano e invocar a Maltia *aparece una chica de cabello verde oscuro largo con un vestido negro * (l./4/atk/1700/def/800)

Kai: - Eso no es suficiente, unos cuantos puntos mas no te salvaran.

Legna: - Sus puntos no, pero su nombre si, cuando un monstruo hechicera batalla puedo descartar esta carta de mi mano ¡Adelante Kurichaos! *Legna descarta una carta y una bola de pelos con un pelaje mitad blanco mitad negro aparece bloqueando el rayo de Aknael* ¡Ahora puedo negar todo el daño de esta batalla y la destrucción de dicho monstruo! *Kurichaos desaparece soltando un leve gemido*

Kai: - De nuevo te has salvado… Pero en el próximo turno te derrotare *el turno de kai termina y el ataque de Aknael regresa a la normalidad (atk/4000-3000)

Yumi: - ¡Ah, no puedo con esta tensión *dice la joven mientras zarandea al profesor*

Itaka: - S-si p-pero s-si Legna n-no g-gana e-en este -t-turno s-se t-termino *dice zarandeado por yumi*

Legna: - (todo depende de este turno, debo ganar, no, no solo eso debo llegar hasta Kai y que comprenda) Es mi turno ¡Robo! *Legna mira la carta y de pronto sonríe* ¡Si, si puedo hacerlo! ¡Vuelvo a invocar a mi Aprendiz del Caos en ataque! *la pequeña regresa al campo* (l.v/1 atk/500/def/0) y vuelvo a activar su efecto! ¡Una vez por turno puedo remover del juego una carta mágica y un monstruo de tipo lanzador de conjuros en mi cementerio para agregar un monstruo hechicera o maga oscura de mi deck a mi mano! ¡Remuevo a Hechicera Oscura Denekke y a Magia del Caos – Visión del Futuro y agrego a mi chica maga oscura! *Legna toma una carta de su deck* ¡Ahora se activa el efecto de Visión del Futuro! ¡Cuando esta carta es removida del juego desde el cementerio puedo descartar un monstruo de luz u oscuridad de mi mano al cementerio para invocar un monstruo hechicera removida del juego con un atributo inverso al del descarte! ¡Descarto a Chica Maga de Oscuridad y traigo de vuelta a mi Hechicera del Caos Lara! *el monstruo As de Legna regresa al campo con una mirada desafiante*

Yumi: - Pero su ataque sigue siendo menor…

Legna: - ¡Y por último activo mi carta mi carta Magia del Caos – Carga de Maldición! Durante el turno que esta carta es activada los monstruos no pueden ser destruidos en batalla y todo el daño que yo reciba de batallas que involucren un monstruo hechicera se reduce a 0

Kai: - ¿Qué planeas? ¿Es otro de tus trucos?

Legna: - No es un truco cualquiera, es el final batalla ¡Hechicera Oscura Maltia, ataca! *la chica dirige su varita contra Aknael y lanza un rayo de energía negra al cual el ángel responde con un gran puñetazo haciendo que choquen ambos ataques sin que ninguno sea destruido*

Legna: Ahora se activa el efecto de mi Carga de Maldición después del cálculo de daño el monstruo contra el que batalló la Hechicera pierde atk igual al atk de la misma.

Kai: - ¿Cómo has dicho? *el rayo de Maltia termina envolviendo a Aknael debilitándolo* (atk/3000-1300)

Itaka: - El ataque de Aknael ha bajado.

Yumi: - Si este ataque conecta…

Legna: - ¡Se acabo! ¡Hechicera del Caos Lara ataca a Heraldo del Juicio Celestial Aknael! ¡Combustión del Caos! *la hechicera se eleva y con su varita apunta a Aknael, concentra su energía creando una esfera de fuego blanca y negra la cual lanza contra el coloso ángel, este trata de bloquear la esfera pero le atraviesa y golpea a Kai lanzándolo por los aires*

Kai: - ¡Ahhhhhh! [L.p/0]

Hank: - ¡Hermano!

Yumi: - El ha...

Itaka: - El novato ha…*ambos* ¡Ha ganado a kai! *los alumnos que habían acudido a ver el duelo aplaudieron eufóricos debido a la emocion del duelo. Legna se acerca a Kai*

Legna: - Gran duelo Kai, he disfrutado mucho *Legna ofrece su mano amistosamente a Kai*

Kai: - Yo… *mira a Legna y toma su mano levantándose mirando a los ojos al que le había vencido* Legna, esto no quedara así, sigue mejorando por que la próxima vez, no perderé *Kai sonríe *

Legna: - Lo estoy deseando, pero volveré a ganar *Legna le devuelve la sonrisa cuando sus ojos vuelven a mostrar un extraño brillo que le llama la atención a Kai y suelta la mano de Legna volteándose hacia Hank*

Kai: - Desde hoy dejaras de molestar a Yumi ¿Entendido?

Hank: - ¿Qué? Pero hermano…

Kai: - Pero nada, dejaras de molestarla ¿entendido? Ahora vámonos *Kai camina hacia la salida junto su hermano*

Yumi: - Legna eres increíble, le has ganado a uno de los mejores de la región.

Itaka: - Eso ha sido impresionante.

Legna: - No es para tanto solo fue un duelo *sonríe y vuelve a mirar a Kai* Espero que nos volvamos a enfrentar pronto y esa próxima vez, será contra tu verdadero tu…

Kai: - Oye Hank…

Hank: - Dime hermano.

Kai: ¿Has notado algo raro en Legna? ¿En sus ojos?

Hank: - ¿Eh? ¿Sus ojos? Pues no me he fijado, no suelo prestarles mucha atención a los chicos

Kai: - Ya, claro. Supongo que serán imaginaciones mías. Este año será muy interesante *Kai y su hermano abandonan la Academia Akatsuki en la cual se notaban ciertos cambios*

FIN CAP 3

al fin acabamos este duelo disculpen la demora pero el autor es un vago y les da este regalo de semana santa cuidense, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

Un reto en el horizonte

*Después del duelo entre Legna y Kai, la academia Akatsuki volvía a tener paz, pero Legna seguía levantando la curiosidad de sus compañeros e incluso, unos días después de clase *

Itaka: - Bueno eso es todo por hoy clase, buenas tardes. *Todos se levantan y recogen sus cosas. Yumi se acerca a Legna*

Yumi: - ¿Hoy también vas a ayudarme a practicar y mejorar mi deck?

Legna: - Claro, que remedio *dice sonriendo cuando el profesor se acerca a ellos*

Itaka: - Legna ¿tienes un momento?

Legna: - Si ¿ocurre algo?

Itaka: - El director desea verte.

Yumi: ¿El director? ¿Ha hecho algo malo?

Itaka: - No, creo que solamente quiere comentarte algo.

Legna: - Esta bien, no es problema.

Yumi: - ¿Te acompaño?

Itaka: - Lo siento Yumi, pero solo puede ir Legna, fue muy específico.

Yumi: - Hooo…

Legna: - No pasa nada, espérame en el campo de duelos. En cuanto pueda iré a ayudarte a practicar *sonríe mientras que Yumi pone cara larga*

Yumi: - Bueeeeno *Legna e Itaka se marchan al despacho del director y Yumi va al campo de duelos. Mientras tanto en un apartamento *

Kai: - Si en ese momento hubiera invocado a Hyperion en lugar de Aknael, hubiera podido destruir a su monstruo y haber atacado directamente, así hubiera ganado yo. Pero la ira y el rencor me dominó y no me dejo pensar con claridad. Pero no volverá a pasar… la próxima vez le derrotaré, Legna… *decía Kai pensativo ordenando su deck cuando se da cuenta que una extraña sombra le observa a su espalda* ¿Quién anda allí? *dice Kai volteándose rápidamente pero no había nadie *. Serán imaginaciones mías…

*Volviendo a la academia Akatsuki, en el despacho del director. Legna se encontraba frente a un señor mayor calvo con pequeños lentes acariciando una larga barba blanca*

Director Lotto: - Tu eres el nuevo estudiante que recientemente derrotó a Kai en un duelo ¿cierto? *Legna asiente *

Legna: - Así es señor, ¿puedo saber el motivo por el que me ha llamado? *El director se pone serio y entrelaza sus dedos uniendo sus manos inclinando su cuerpo levemente hacia adelante, apoyándose sobre la mesa*

Lotto: - Iré directamente al grano. Kai nos ha hecho mucho daño, tanto que las matriculaciones son escasas; apenas podemos mantener abierta la academia. Incluso hemos llegado al punto de plantearnos venderla.

Legna: - ¿Vender la academia? ¿Es enserio?

Itaka: - Eso me temo. Hoy mismo vendrá un posible comprador a ver las instalaciones.

Lotto: - Pero aún podemos hacer algo. Pronto será el Torneo Nacional, los mejores duelistas del país irán a jugar, si participas en él y quedas en un buen puesto podríamos salvar Akatsuki…

Itaka: - No solo por el premio en metálico, una buena posición traería nuevos estudiantes.

Lotto: - Sé que te pido mucho, pero eres la última opción de la academia.

Legna: - No se preocupen, voy a ganar el Nacional *sonríe Legna seguro de sí mismo. Mientras tanto en el campo de duelos, Yumi se encontraba aburrida esperando a Legna*

Yumi: - Ahhh… Cuánto tarda ¿le quedará mucho?

?: - Vaya, ¿Con que este es el campo de duelos de Akatsuki, eh? *Yumi mira extrañada y ve a una hermosa chica cruzada de brazos en la puerta del campo de duelos. Se trataba de una chica alta de buena figura, piel clara y un largo cabello negro sedoso que brillaba con cada movimiento. La joven se adentró más en la sala, observando a su alrededor *

Yumi: - (¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Una nueva estudiante?) *pensó al observar a la chica la cual soltaba un gran suspiro*

?: - Vaya decepción no es gran cosa, parece un basurero *Yumi se levanta molesta y sobresaltada*

Yumi: - ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

?: - ¿Uh? Ah, perdona no quería molestarte, debí haberme contenido, después de todo ¿qué tipo de campo de duelos se le puede pedir a una academia tan pobre como esta? *Yumi aprieta los puños muy enojada*

Yumi: - ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Esta academia no es ninguna basura!

?: - Oye tranquilízate ¿quieres? Ya te resultará difícil encontrar novio siendo plana si encima te salen arrugas, te será imposible.

Yumi: - ¡¿Quee?! ¡¿Como que plana?! *Dice avergonzada llevando sus manos a su pecho sonrojada* ¡Prefiero ser plana que una niña mimada con dos bolsas de grasa como tu!

?: - ¿Qué has dicho, Pitufo?

Yumi: - ¡Lo que escuchaste longaniza!

?: - Te estas ganando una buena retaca. *Se aparta el cabello de su cara y se gira * Por suerte para ti prefiero esperar a poder echarte de aquí cuando la academia sea mía.

Yumi: - ¿Qué quieres decir con "cuando sea mía"?

?: - Voy a comprar esta academia, la derrumbare y levantare una nueva y que si valga la pena.

Yumi: - ¡Mentira! El director Lotto nunca vendería la academia.

?: - No tiene más remedio, guapa, no tiene fondos suficientes para mantenerla. De hecho, el director Lotto acordó que viniese hoy a ver la academia. Así es la vida, lo siento por ti, tendrás que buscar otro lugar. *La chica comienza a caminar ante la figura cabizbaja de Yumi*

Yumi: - No te dejare…

?: - ¿Cómo dices? *la chica se detiene y Yumi alza la mirada*

Yumi: - ¡No dejare que compres Akatsuki y la derribes! ¡Ten un duelo conmigo, si gano yo, te marcharas y no volverás aquí nunca! *la extraña chica sonríe*

?: - Lo siento, pero no perderé mi preciado tiempo contigo, nos vemos.

Yumi: - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de perder? ¿O acaso esas grasas no te dejan ponerte un duel disk?

?: - ¿Sabes? Ya me he hartado ti, voy a callarte esa boca de una vez. *La chica toma un disco de duelo y se lo coloca en su brazo* ¿Lista? *Yumi toma su disco de duelo el cual parece un extraño libro redondo*

Yumi: - No vas a ganar…"

?: - Si tú lo dices.

Ambas: ¡Duelo!

?: - Yo tomare el primer turno ¡Robo! [l.p/4000] ¡Invoco a mi Guardia Espiritual en ataque! *un monstruo de aspecto soldado basón porta un gran escudo y una larga lanza, aunque su aspecto esta muy deteriorado* (l.v4 atk/0 def/2000).

Yumi: - ¿Invoca un monstruo con 0 puntos de ataque? De seguro tiene un efecto peligroso…

?: - Cuando un monstruo espiritual es invocado, es enviado al cementerio instantáneamente *el soldado desaparece convirtiéndose en niebla, desaparece del todo sin dejar rastro*

Yumi: ¿Cómo dices? ¿Tu propio monstruo se destruye solo?

?: - Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Yumi: - No puedo dudar, debo proteger la academia… Es mi turno ¡Robo! [l.p/4000] ¡Invoco a mi PDM Conejo Blanco en ataque! (Nota: PDM = País De las Maravillas) *un pequeño conejo blanco vestido con una chaqueta de etiqueta negra aparece portando un gran reloj y unas pequeñas gafas* (l.v/3 atk/800 def/800) ¡Ahora activo su efecto! ¡Cuando mi conejo es invocado de forma normal puedo sacrificarlo para invocar de forma especial desde mi deck una PDM Alicia en ataque *el conejo mira el reloj y asustado sale corriendo a gran velocidad desapareciendo y de pronto aparece corriendo tras él una chica rubia con un vestido azul la cual se detiene al desaparecer el conejo* (l.v/4 atk/1500 def/1500)

?: - Para lo marimacho que eres usas cartas muy cursis.

Yumi: - Activo el efecto de Alicia, esta carta gana 200 atk por cada carta PDM en el campo (l.v/4 atk/1500-1700) y ahora activo mi magia de campo País de las Maravillas *de pronto la zona de duelo cambia a un extraño bosque oscuro con una extraña fauna*

?: - Ho… Ahora esto se pone tétrico.

Yumi: - Como hay otra carta PDM, Alicia gana otros 200 atk (atk/1700-1900) además, mientras mi País de las Maravillas este activo, gano una invocación normal adicional cada turno ¡Invoco a mi PDM Desfile de Flores en ataque! *Del suelo del bosque florecen varias flores con numerosos colores llamativos y caras humanas en su centro* (l.v/3 atk/1000 def /1000) Como hay más cartas PDM en el campo, Alicia vuelve a ganar atk (atk/1900-2200) ¡Batalla! ¡Ataco directamente con Alicia *la chica junta sus manos creando una esfera energía que lanza contra la chica misteriosa, pero de pronto la esfera es desviada y frente a la chica aparece el guardián espiritual en defensa* (l.v/4 atk/0 def/2000-2500) ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? [L.p/4000-3500]

?: - Los monstruos espirituales dejan el campo al tocarlo, solo pueden permanecer en el durante las distintas fases de batalla, durante los cuales son invocados desde el cementerio. Así mi guardián pudo regresar y, además, cuando es invocado por este efecto, su defensa aumenta en 500 puntos.

Yumi: - Ya veo por eso mi ataque fue reflejado, pero según las reglas debería haber tenido la opción de replay y anular el ataque

?: - Eso es debido al segundo efecto de mi guardián, el cual obliga a todos los monstruos en posición de ataque de mi rival a atacarlo, por eso no pudiste frenar a tiempo el ataque y no solo eso…*la chica mira las flores las cuales lanzan su ataque esparciendo una gran cantidad de polen *

Yumi: - Oh no, mis monstruos… *el soldado usa su lanza asiéndola girar rápidamente y redirige el polen contra Yumi la cual no para de toser* [l.p/3500-2000]

?: - ¿Vas a hacer algo más? *dice mientras el soldado cual fantasma desaparece*

Yumi: - Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno…

?: - Es mi turno ¡Robo! ¡Activo mi carta mágica Templo de los Espíritus! ¡Gracias a ella, a cambio de enviar un monstruo espiritual de mi mano al cementerio, puedo agregar una carta mágica desde mi deck a mi mano! Pero no la puedo activar este turno, ahora invoco a mi Bestia Espiritual en ataque *un aullido resuena en todo el campo y aparece una gran bestia mestiza, una especie de lobo con rasgos de león y grandes colmillos con un pelaje azulado brillante* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/500) Cuando un monstruo espiritual es invocado fuera de la fase de batalla este desaparece y es enviado al cementerio *de nuevo el monstruo de la misteriosa chica desaparece*

Yumi: ¿De nuevo desapareció

?: - Pero tranquila, pronto volverás a verlo. Paso a la fase de batalla y de este modo puedo invocar dos monstruos ¡Reapareced, Cazador Espiritual y Bestia Espiritual *una niebla cubre el campo y aparecen la bestia ya conocida y un nuevo monstruo, esta vez con aspecto de un humano mayor que portaba un gran arco * (l.v/4 atk/1600 def /400) ¡Activo el efecto de Cazador Espiritual! ¡Cuando esta carta es invocada puede reducir a la mitad el ataque de un monstruo en el campo rival! *el Cazador toma una de sus flechas y apunta hacia Alicia* ¡Flecha Fantasma! *la flecha sale disparada contra Alicia la cual es debilitada por la misma* (atk/2200-1100)

Yumi: - Ya veo ese fue el monstruo que descartó, también pueden regresar los que fueron enviados al cementerio sin ser previamente invocados.

?: - ¡Ahora ataco con mi Cazador a tus Flores! *el guerrero desaparece y de pronto, como fantasma, aparece sobre las Flores segándolas de un golpe con un gran cuchillo*

Yumi: - Uh ¡Activo el efecto mi monstruo! [l.p/2500-1900] ¡Cuando mis Flores son destruidas puedo agregar un monstruo PDM desde mi deck a mi mano! ¡Agrego a mi PDM Gato Cheshire!

?: - Ahora mi Bestia Espiritual ataca a su Alicia *la bestia desaparece y reaparece detrás de Alicia saltando sobre ella y mordiéndola*

Yumi: - Alicia no… [L.p/1900-1100] ¡Cuando Alicia deja el campo, puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi cementerio al conejo blanco en ataque! *del suelo surge un agujero del cual emerge de nuevo el conejo* (l.v/3 atk/800 def/800) ¡Ahora activo mi carta trampa Camino Cambiante! ¡Esta carta puede ser activada mientras controle un País de las Maravillas! ¡Invoco de forma especial a Alicia desde el cementerio, Renace Alicia! *el extraño bosque cambia y reaparece Alicia caminando por uno de los senderos* Cuando Alicia es invocada mientras controlo al conejo blanco puedo agregar a mi mano a mi PDM Reina de Corazones! (Con esto podre darle la vuelta al duelo).

?: - Cuando mi Bestia Espiritual destruye un monstruo en batalla, puedo enviar un monstruo espiritual de nivel cuatro o menos desde mi deck al cementerio ¡Envió al Chaman Espiritual! Termino la fase de batalla y mis monstruos desaparecen. *la niebla se disipa junto sus monstruos* Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Legna: - ¡Yumi ya estoy a…! ¿Qué pasa? *Entran Legna e Itaka al campo de duelos y se sorprenden*

Yumi: - ¡Oh Legna! Estas aquí…

?: - Vaya ¿ha venido tu novio?

Yumi: - ¡No es mi novio! ¡Maldita, voy a acabar contigo! *grita muy sonrojada y alterada mientras Legna se sorprende al ver a la joven contra la que estaba luchando yumi*

Legna: - Esa es… Shirley Aldrox.

Yumi: - ¿Quién?

Itaka: - Shirley Aldrox, la cuarta mejor duelista del país y la hermana del campeón nacional Keiyo Aldrox.

Yumi: - ¿La cuarta mejor del país?

Shirley: - Vaya al menos tu novio me conoce.

Legna: - ¿Ella es la compradora?

Itaka: - Eso me temo, ¿pero que hace Kirisame luchando contra ella?

Shirley: - ¿Y bien? ¿Ya te vas a rendir ahora que sabes quién soy?

Yumi: - No. No me importa quien seas, no dejare que destruyas esta academia. Ni tú, ni nadie…

Itaka: - ¿Destruirla? ¿Acaso quiere comprarla para demolerla?

Legna: - Ya veo, por eso están luchando, seguramente Yumi se apostó el futuro de la academia contra Shirley.

Itaka: Entiendo, pero en ese caso, Kirisame parece que tiene ventaja, Aldrox no tiene monstruos en su campo.

Yumi: - ¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo!

Legna: - (Yumi parece muy presionada y seria, no parece para nada que tenga ventaja como dice Itaka)

Yumi: - Si controlo una PDM Alicia en mi campo, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano ¡Aparece, PDM Gato Cheshire *en lo alto de una rama de uno de los arboles, una gran y extraña sonrisa aparece poco a poco, a su alrededor un extraño gato anillado * (l.v/5 atk/1200 def/1000) ¡Cuando mi gato Cheshire es invocado con éxito, puedo agregar una carta mágica o trampa PDM de mi deck a mi mano!

Shirley: - Y ahora…

Yumi: - ¡Ahora invoco a PDM Rey de Corazones *un rey con cara de temor y un traje lleno de corazones aparece * (l.v/4 atk/100 def/800) ¡Ahora activo su efecto! ¡Cuando esta carta es invocada con éxito, puedo agregar hasta tres cartas PDM Soldados de Cartas *Yumi toma tres cartas*

Itaka: - Bien, Alicia gana 200 atk por cada carta PDM en el campo. Ahora mismo hay cinco, por tanto, su ataque aumenta en 1000 (atk/1500-2500).

Yumi: - Gracias al efecto de mi País de las Maravillas, puedo hacer una invocación normal adicional por turno. ¡Ahora sacrificó a mi Conejo Blanco y a mi Rey de Corazones e Invoco a mi PDM Reina de Corazones! *el conejo y el rey desaparecen dejando paso a una alta mujer de peinado extraño y un gran vestido además de un gran bastón de apoyo* (l.v/7 atk/2600 def/1200)

Shirley: - Oh ¿esa es tu mejor carta?

Itaka: - ¿Pero que hace? Si disminuye sus monstruos también lo hace el atk de alicia (atk/2500-2200)

Legna: - No es cierto…

Yumi: - Cuando mi Reina de Corazones es invocada, devuelve todos mis monstruos salvo ella ni Alicia a mi mano y a cambio invoco a tantos PDM Soldados de Cartas como sea posible de mi mano ¡Apareced! *el gato Cheshire desaparece poco a poco y a cambio tres pequeños grupos de hombres cartas con lanzas aparecen * (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/0 /x3) Ahora el ataque de Alicia aumenta otros 600 puntos (l.v/4 atk/2200-2800).

Itaka: - Fantástico, lleno el campo.

Legna: - ¿Lleg a eso contra una rival con el campo vacío?

Yumi: - Aquí voy ¡paso a la fase de batalla!

Shirley: - Durante la fase de batalla de mi oponente, estos dos monstruos regresan desde mi cementerio ¡Renaced Guardián y Chaman Espirituales! *el campo se llena de niebla y aparecen como fantasma el soldado y un hechicero que porta una gran mascara blanca, con detalles africanos y un gran bastón de madera* (l.v /4 atk /1700 def /1200).

Itaka: - ¿Pero…? ¿Qué? ¿De dónde han salido esos monstruos?

Yumi: - Del cementerio...

Legna: - ¿Cómo?

Yumi: - Esos monstruos no permanecen en el campo al ser invocados, son enviados al cementerio, solo permanecen en el durante la fase de batalla. No solo los invocados, también los enviados al cementerio desde mano y deck.

Itaka: - Espera, si es así ¿Quiere decir que no importa cuántas veces destruyas a sus monstruos, puede recuperarlos durante esa misma batalla y crear un escudo infinito?

Legna: - Entonces son monstruos invencibles…

Yumi: - Vamos a averiguarlo ¡Activo el efecto de mi Reina de Corazones! Una vez durante cualquier turno, puede destruir un monstruo en el campo e infligir 1000 puntos de daño ¡destruiré a tu Guardián! ¡Que le corten la cabeza! *La Reina toma su bastón y lo desenvaina, descubriendo una espada oculta y muestra una sádica sonrisa*

Shirley: - Vaya, puede activarlo en cualquier momento, incluso en una fase de batalla, interesante. Pero no te dejare hacerlo ¡activo el efecto de mi Chaman Espiritual, que puede negar los efectos de un monstruo en el campo rival y reducir su atk durante este turno!

Yumi: ¿Cómo?

Shirley: - ¡Maldición fantasma! *El Chaman alza su bastón y lanza un rayo verde que envuelve a la reina inmovilizándola* (atk/2600-1600)

Yumi: - No… mi Reina…

Legna: - (Si shirley prefirió evitar la destrucción de su monstruo es por algo. Debe de tener un contrapunto).

Yumi: - ¡Entonces será por batalla! ¡Adelante! *Los monstruos de Yumi se lanzan contra Shirley ferozmente*

Shirley: - ¡Activo mi carta trampa Cementerio Maldito! Durante este turno mis monstruos invocados desde el cementerio no pueden ser destruidos en batalla y todo el daño se reduce a 0 *los ataques de los monstruos de Yumi atraviesan los cuerpos del guardián y el Chaman, los cuales desaparecen con la niebla y se regeneran de nuevo*

Itaka: - De nuevo falló...

Yumi: - (Maldición. Bueno, no importa, aunque destruya a mi Reina en mi próximo turno podre activar esta magia y acabar con ella). Termino mi turno. *La niebla desaparece y los monstruos se desvanecen, restableciendo los puntos de la Reina* (atk- 1600-2600)

Shirley: - Es mi turno ¡Robo! Creo que ya va siendo hora de terminar esto. Uso mi carta mágica Desfile de Espíritus, con ella puedo enviar dos monstruos espirituales de distinto nivel desde mi deck a mi cementerio.

Itaka: - Espera, eso quiere decir que directamente los invocara…

Shirley: ¡Ahora paso a la fase de batalla! *sonríe mientas la niebla regresa* ¡Renaced, Bestia Espiritual, Cazador Espiritual, Chaman Espiritual, Samurái Espiritual y Jinete Espiritual *los ya conocidos Chaman, Arquero y Bestia aparecen, pero esta vez acompañados por un terrorífico Caballero Fantasma, portando una lanza abanderada (l.v/5 atk/2000 def/1700) y un gran Samurái portando dos grandes katanas, su armadura vieja y rota se veía atravesada por flechas y hojas partidas* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def /2200).

Itaka: - Cinco monstruos desde el cementerio a la vez…

Yumi: Esto no pinta bien…

Shirley: - Activo los efecto de mi Cazador y mi Chaman, el primero reducirá el ataque de Alicia a la mitad y el segundo negara los efectos de la Reina y reducirá su atk en 1000 adelante *el Cazador toma una flecha y apunta hacia el campo de Yumi, mientras el Chaman la envuelve en magia, entonces dispara la flecha que impacta y crea una barrera que debilita a la Reina y a Alicia (Reina atk/2600-1600 Alicia atk/2800-1400).

Yumi: - Oh no…

Shirley: - ¡Batalla! ¡Ataco con mi Samurái a tu Reina! *el Samurái ataca ferozmente a la Reina cortándola en dos* [l.p yumi/ 1100-300] ¡Efecto de mi Samurái Espiritual activado! ¡Cuando destruye un monstruo de mi oponente en batalla aumenta su atk en 500 y puede atacar de nuevo!

Yumi: - ¿Cómo? *con su segunda katana, el Samurái vuelve a atacar, esta vez a Alicia destruyéndola* (atk samurái/2500-3000) [l.p/300-0]

Yumi: ¡Ahhhh! *Yumi se arrodilla cabizbaja mirando al piso*

Legna: - ¡Yumi! *Corre a atenderla mientras Shirley se ríe disfrutando de su victoria*

Shirley: - ¿Eso fue todo? La próxima ves mira con quien te metes, tapón.

Legna: - Grr…

Yumi: - L-legna… *toma el brazo de Legna y levanta su mirada hacia él, mostrando sus ojos llorosos* P-por favor… n-no dejes que d-derrumben l-la academia…*Legna mira los tristes ojos de Yumi muy seriamente*

Notas del autor:

Decidí comenzar este fanfic gracias a mi sobrino Adam de 1 año, el cual llegaba con mi tía y aunque yo estuviera viendo algo en tv, ellos me lo quitaban y se ponían a ver videos de One Direction. De ese modo, me quedaba encerrado en mi cuarto sin saber que hacer hasta que terminaran y comencé de este modo, como forma de pasar el tiempo. Quizás este proyecto hubiera terminado incompleto de no ser por él, gracias Adam.

Aclarar que el nombre de Akatsuki para la academia no fue elegido por fanatismo orgásmico a Naruto, si no a su significado (amanecer). Me pareció muy indicado para una academia de desarrollo de duelos. Existen las fusiones, synhcros y XYZ, pero no péndulos debido a que la historia tiene lugar entre ZEXAL y ARC-V, así se explica el comienzo de las expansiones de distintas academias que desencadena en la historia de ARC-V.

En estos 4 primeros episodios hemos visto la presentación del protagonista Legna, un talentoso joven con un deck basado en chicas con grandes poderes, las cuales se complementan unas con otras y con las poderosas magias conjuro del caos que tienen, un doble uso aun en el cementerio. No sabemos mucho de Legna, es misterioso y tiene secretos, como muchos recordaran, ese extraño brillo en sus ojos puede estar ocultando algo de él. pronto conoceremos más detalles de este chico y de por qué Yumi esta tan unida a la academia, como pudimos comprobar en este mismo capítulo, donde vimos un duelo entre dos bravas guerreras con decks muy interesantes en ambos lados. Esta vez gano Shirley con sus espíritus, pero los País de Maravillas tienen mucho potencial, tratare que los veamos en más ocasiones durante la historia

¿A dónde quiero llegar? Bueno, un anime y que Konami se fije en mi historia y cartas, no estaría mal, pero creo que más que eso es mi deseo de compartir mi loca imaginación con gente tan loca como yo y poder llegar a terminar las 2/3 sagas de esta historia protagonizada por Legna y que les guste y haga disfrutar al mayor número de personas y que me acompañen en futuros proyectos. Un saludo. (Angel Junior Yanco Semper 10-07-2016 – 05:04 am)


	5. Chapter 5

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.5

Promesa de victoria

*Legna se encontraba atendiendo a Yumi, la cual lloraba en el suelo mientras observaban como Shirley, la chica que derroto a Yumi, caminaba hacia la salida del campo de duelos*

Shirley: - ¿Eso fue todo? Jeje. Quería proteger esta Academia, pero chiquilla, esto es lo mejor, pronto una academia de verdad nacerá en este lugar y con ella duelistas que realmente valdrán la pena jajaja. *Dice con tono burlante*

Legna: - ¡Espera un momento! *Shirley se gira y se encuentra a Legna hincado de rodillas en el suelo aun sosteniendo a Yumi, que lloraba en sus brazos. Legna miraba desafiante a Shirley con esos extraños ojos que volvieron a emitir un extraño reflejo* No permitiré que hagas nada a la academia ¡Enfréntate a mí en un duelo, Shirley! ¡Si te derroto, no compraras la academia y la dejaras en paz!

Itaka: - ¡Legna! ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Shirley: - Ya perdí mucho tiempo aquí ¿Por qué debería perder más con otro duelista inútil? *dice cerrando sus ojos*

Legna: - ¿Eres una duelista no? Un duelista nunca evade un reto. *Shirley le mira sorprendida*

Shirley: - Bueno, te ves diferente al resto de duelistas que hay aquí… Está bien, lucharemos. *Legna asiente y va a levantarse cuando Yumi agarra su camisa llorando aun*

Yumi: - L-lo siento…*dice con voz temblorosa mientras Itaka y Legna la ayudan a levantarse*

Legna: - No te preocupes… ganare. *ambos se colocan a un extremo del campo de duelos y encienden sus discos de duelo*

Ambos: - ¡Duelo!

Legna: - ¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo! (Sus monstruos son enviados al cementerio al ser invocados y luego reaparecen en la fase de batalla, debo tener cuidado.) ¡Invoco a Hechicera Oscura Draila en ataque! *una hechicera vestida de negro con una varita pequeña unida con una cadena a un pequeño escudo negro* (lv/4 atk /1500 def/1700) ¡Cuando Draila es invocada con éxito puedo descartar un monstruo de luz de mi mano! *Legna toma una de sus cartas y la descarta* Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno. [l.p/4000]

Shirley: ¡Es mi turno, robo! [l p/4000] ¡Invoco a mi Golpeador Espiritual en ataque! *frente a la chica, un guerrero humano con un gran martillo aparece* (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/0) Cuando un monstruo espiritual es invocado fuera de la Battle Phase es enviado al cementerio… *el guerrero desaparece poco a poco convirtiéndose en niebla*

Legna: - Como esperaba, un monstruo ofensivo.

Shirley: - ¡Paso a la fase de batalla y de este modo reaparece, mi Golpeador Espiritual! *una niebla envuelve el campo de entre la cual aparece de nuevo su guerrero* (l.v/4 atk/1800)

Itaka: - De nuevo está usando esos monstruos.

Shirley: - ¡Ahora atacare con mi Golpeador a tu Hechicera! *el monstruo de Shirley toma su gran martillo con ambas manos y se lanza contra la Hechicera* ¡Activo el efecto de mi golpeador! ¡Mientras sea el único monstruo durante mi fase de batalla, gana 1000 puntos de ataque! (atk/1800-2800)

Itaka: - ¡¿2800 puntos de ataque?!

Legna: - ¡Activo el efecto de mi Hechicera Oscura Draila! ¡Una vez por turno, mientras exista un monstruo de atributo luz en mi cementerio, no puede ser destruida por batalla o por efectos de cartas! *la Hechicera toma su escudo y lo usa para protegerse, creando una barrera oscura en la cual choca el martillo del golpeador*

Shirley: - Pero aun asi recibirás daño *la onda expansiva golpea a Legna* [l.p/4000-2700]

Yumi: - Legna…

Shirley: - Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno. *La niebla, junto al golpeador, desaparece*

Legna: - ¡Es mi turno, robo! Debes estar orgullosa. Tu deck es muy fuerte, tus monstruos están protegidos en el cementerio de efectos de magias y mayoría de monstruos, pero a su vez, tienen varios puntos débiles.

Itaka: - ¿Puntos débiles?

Legna: - Por ejemplo, según el tipo de tu monstruo solo puede ser invocado durante tu Battle Phase o la mía, salvo algunas excepciones, eso significa que si te centras en atacarme debes invocar monstruos ofensivos que luego no te servirían para protegerte. En otras palabras, si no montas rápidamente un equilibrio en tu cementerio te costara mucho atacar o defender según la situación; como ahora mismo, tienes un monstruo ofensivo, pero no puede defenderte si consigo invocar varios monstruos y atacarte, estarás indefensa y habré ganado. Ese es tu punto débil.

Itaka: - Ya veo, por eso había invocado a Draila, así podría conservar un monstruo seguro ante el ataque de Shirley.

Yumi: - ¿Realmente encontró un punto débil?

Legna: - ¡Invoco a mi Hechicera Blanca Padnir en ataque! *Una dulce hechicera con un vestido blanco y falda pomposa aparece sosteniendo una pequeña varita blanca en su mano izquierda* (lv/4 atk/1200 def/800) ¡Ahora activo mi carta mágica Conjuro del Caos-Ráfaga Espejismo! Si controlo un monstruo hechicera oscura y un monstruo hechicera blanca, puedo invocar desde mi cementerio un monstruo hechicera, desde mi cementerio esta será devuelta a mi mano durante el final de mi turno ¡Renace Hechicera del Caos Lara *un aura mágica envuelve a las dos hechiceras que alzan sus varitas creando un portal, del cual aparece la hechicera vestida con ropas negras y blancas (lv/7 atk/2500 def/1200)

Itaka: - Aquí está la carta as de Legna.

Yumi: - 1500… 1200… 2500… en total son… ¡5200! ¡Si este ataque conecta, Legna ganara!

Shirley: - Hum, no está mal.

Legna: - ¡Batalla! ¡Ataco directamente con Padnir!

Shirley: ¡Activo una de mis cartas boca abajo! ¡La carta trampa continua Circulo Espiritual! Esta carta puede ser activada durante la Battle Phase si mi campo esta vacío, puedo devolver un monstruo espiritual de mi cementerio a mi mano y a cambio, enviar a mi cementerio un monstruo espiritual del mismo nivel desde mi mano.

Legna: - ¿Cómo?

Shirley: - ¡Devuelvo a mi Golpeador Espiritual a mi mano y en su lugar envió a mi Guardián Espiritual y por lo tanto activo su efecto, el cual me permite invocarlo en la fase de batalla de mi oponente! *El campo de Shirley se envuelve en niebla y un gran soldado deteriorado portando un gran escudo y una lanza aparece * (lv/4 atk/0 def/2000) ¡Además, cuando es invocado por este efecto, su defensa aumenta en 500 y tus monstruos en ataque están obligados a atacarle! (def/2000-2500)

Yumi: - ¡Ese es el monstruo que uso contra mi!

Itaka: - Lara no puede derrotarlo y lo que es peor, Draila y Padnir están obligadas a atacarlo, Legna recibirá un gran daño de nuevo.

Yumi: - Oh no… *Padnir se lanza contra el guardia, el cual toma su lanza y se dispone a atravesar a la hechicera*

Legna: - ¡Activo mi carta trampa Aura de Poder Mágico! ¡Puedo sacrificar un monstruo de tipo lanzador de conjuros en mi campo para darle sus puntos de ataque a otro monstruo de su mismo atributo hasta el final del turno! *Padnir desaparece convirtiéndose en un aura que envuelve a Lara aumentando su fuerza* (atk/2500-3700)

Shirley: - ¿Cómo?

Itaka: - ¡Brillante! Evitó el daño y le dio poder suficiente a Lara para derribar a su monstruo.

Legna: - ¡Ataca Lara! ¡Resplandor oscuro! *Lara toma su varita, apuntando al guardia y disparando una gran cantidad de energía oscura y blanca, formando una espiral la cual desintegra al monstruo de Shirley. Después es envuelta en un aura oscura que parece dañarla*

Shirley: - ¡Ahhhh! [L.p/4000-3200]

Legna: - ¿Uh?

Itaka: - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Yumi: - ¿Por qué ha perdido puntos Shirley si su monstruo estaba en defensa? ¿Ha sido un efecto de Legna?

Itaka: - No lo creo, él se ve igual de sorprendido *miran ambos a Legna, el cual tenía una cara de extrañado mirando a Shirley*

Shirley: - Jejeje, tranquilos, os lo explicare. Cuando un monstruo espiritual es destruido o enviado al cementerio, salvo por efecto de una carta espiritual, son retirados del juego y cuando son retirados cada uno inflige un daño diferente a los puntos de vida del controlador, en este caso mi guardia inflige 800 puntos de daño.

Legna: - Ya veo, esa es la contraparte de esos monstruos. En ese caso ahora si estoy seguro de que ganare, ataco directamente con Draila. *La Hechicera Oscura da un salto concentrando su energía*

Shirley: - ¡No tan rápido, activo mi carta trampa Cadena de Espíritus! ¡Cuando un monstruo espiritual es destruido, esta carta inmoviliza un monstruo oponente el cual no puede atacar o cambiar su posición de batalla, además sus puntos de ataque se convierten en 0! *Unas cadenas fantasmas surgen del suelo y amarran a Draila, impidiendo sus movimientos* (atk/1500/0)

Legna: - Hum…

Itaka: - Porras, estaba tan cerca. Con razón Shirley es la numero 4 del país.

Legna: - Termino mi turno y Lara regresa a mi mano. *La hechicera desaparece regresando a la mano de Legna*

Shirley: - Te tengo… ¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo! ¡Activo la carta mágica Pozo de las Almas! *Un gran pozo bastante deteriorado surge del suelo y se pone frente a Shirley* Ahora cada vez que un monstruo espiritual sea mandado del campo al cementerio durante la Main Phase, aumento mis puntos de vida en 500.

Itaka: - Eso quiere decir que cuantos más monstruos invoque, más se recuperara.

Shirley: - Ahora vuelvo a mi Golpeador Espiritual en ataque *nuevamente el guerrero portador de un gran martillo aparece*, cuando un monstruo espiritual es invocado fuera de la Battle Phase, es enviado al cementerio *el golpeador se convierte en ectoplasma y entra dentro del pozo que comienza a brillar* ¡Ahora se activa el efecto de mi Pozo de las Almas y gano 500 puntos! [l.p/3200-3700] ¡Paso a la fase de batalla, por lo tanto, mi Golpeador Espiritual regresa! *Una niebla envuelve el campo y reaparece el monstruo de Shirley* (l.v/4 atk/1800) ¡Y no olvides que gracias a su efecto, si es el único monstruo que controle su ataque aumenta en 1000 puntos! (atk/1800-2800)

Yumi: - Los puntos de vida de Legna son 2700 y su único monstruo en el campo es Draila, pero debido a la cadena fantasma su ataque es 0.

Itaka: - Si Legna no evita este ataque perderá…

Shirley: - ¡Batalla Golpeador Espiritual! ¡Ataca! *El guerrero toma su gran martillo y da un potente salto para aplastar a la atrapa monstruo de Legna*

Legna: - ¡Activo desde mi mano el efecto de Kurichaos! ¡Cuando hay un monstruo hechicera que controle en batalla, puedo descartar a Kurichaos para reducir todo el dañ negar la destrucción de Draila! *Legna descarta una carta y de pronto una gran bola de pelos de una mitad color negro y otra blanca se interpone entre Draila y el martillo, causando una onda que repele el ataque para luego desaparecer junto el golpeador, pues la fase de batalla termina*

Shirley: - Je, no está mal.

Itaka: - Si consiguió aguantar.

Yumi: - Legna es... increíble.

Shirley: - Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Legna: - ¡Es mi turno, robo! (Esas dos cartas...) Mientras esta en mi cementerio, Kurichaos puede ser tratado como un monstruo de oscuridad para la invocación de un monstruo hechicera, así que retiro del juego a mi hechicera blanca Padnir de luz y a Kurichaos de mi cementerio. *Aparecen momentáneamente ambos monstruos para desaparecer creando un portal en el aire* ¡Portal del caos abierto! ¡Aparece Hechicera del Caos Lara! *el monstruo as de Legna reaparece en el campo apuntando su varita contra Shirley* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/1200) ¡Batalla! ¡Ataco con Lara directamente!

Shirley: - ¡Efecto de mi trampa continua Circulo Espiritual activado! ¡Si me atacas directamente y no controlo monstruos puedo cambiar un monstruo espiritual en mi mano por otro en mi cementerio! ¡Regreso a Golpeador Espiritual a mi mano y descarto a mi Torre Espiritual, la cual puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi cementerio durante la fase de batalla de mi oponente! ¡Levántate torre espiritual! *el campo de Shirley se llena de niebla y una gran torre con una especie de cara fantasmal aparece* (l.v/5 atk/500 def/2200)

Legna: - En ese caso ¡Batalla! ¡Lara, ataca! *Lara crea una gran esfera de energía*

Shirley: - ¡Activo mi carta trampa Dopleldeinger! ¡Cuando un monstruo espiritual es atacado, esta carta toma otra carta trampa activa en el campo y toma su efecto sin coste de activación! ¡Uso el efecto de cadena fantasma y atrapo a tu Lara! *La trampa de Shirley se convierte en un espíritu que toma la forma de la cadena y esta es lanzada contra Lara, pero estas son repelidas por una barrera negra y blanca* ¿Qué paso?

Legna: - Un monstruo hechicera que fue invocada este turno removiendo un Kurichaos del juego no es afectada por efectos de otras cartas hasta el final del turno.

Shirley: - Maldito, esa bola de pelos no deja de molestar.

Legna: - ¡Ve, Lara! *La esfera de energía destruye la torre de Shirley *

Shirley: - Cuando un monstruo espiritual deja el campo, salvo por el efecto de una carta espiritual, esta es removida y recibo daño. En este caso 300 [l.p/3700-3400]

Legna: - Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Shirley: - Cuando torre espiritual es destruida, puedo enviar un monstruo espiritual desde mi deck al cementerio. Selecciono a Samurái Espiritual.

Legna: - Ese monstruo...

Yumi: - Es el monstruo que me derrotó…

Shirley: - ¡Es mi turno, robo! *Shirley ve la carta que toma y sonríe* Ya es hora de terminar esto. Invoco al monstruo Tuner Grulla Espiritual. * una majestuosa ave aparece * (l.v/3* atk/1000 def/800)

Legna: - ¿Has dicho tuner?

Itaka: - ¿Acaso puede hacer invocaciones sincronizadas con ese deck?

*La grulla desaparece y una luz emerge del pozo que envuelve a shirley*

Shirley: - Ahora mis puntos de vida aumentan en 500 de nuevo. [l.p/3400-3900] Usare el efecto de mi Grulla; mientras esta en mi cementerio puedo removerla del juego junto otro monstruo espiritual para hacer una invocación sincronizada.

Yumi: - ¿Una invocación sincronizada desde el cementerio?

Legna: - Pero...entonces…

Shirley: - ¡Sincronizo a mi Grulla Espiritual de nivel 3 con mi Samurái Espiritual de nivel 7! *Sl campo se llena de niebla y aparecen el Samurái y la Grulla, la cual se convierte en tres aros brillantes que envuelven al Samurái, del cual brotan siete estrellas desde su cuerpo* ¡Almas perdidas que vagan sin descanso durante siglos! ¡Reuníos en una nueva forma desatando un poder ancestral! ¡Invocación sincronizada! {7+3=10} ¡Resurge, Yazion Dragón Espiritual! *Una luz envuelve el campo y de ella surge un largo dragón blanco de grandes alas amarillas y dos astas que se levantan de su cabeza* (l.v/10 atk/3000 def/0) ¡Cuando mi Yazion es invocado fuera de la fase de batalla, es enviado a mi cementerio…

Legna: - Pero dos monstruos fueron removidos por lo tanto recibirás daño.

Shirley: - ¡No lo creas si activo mi carta trampa! ¡Llanto de los Espíritus! ¡Si en este turno voy a recibir daño de efecto por uno o más monstruos espirituales, esta carta reduce ese dañ se convierte en beneficio para mis puntos de vida!

Yumi: - ¿Cómo dices?

Shirley: - Grulla me infligiría 800 puntos y Samurái 1000, así que mis puntos de vida aumentan en 1800 [3900-5700], además, como otro espiritual fue enviado al cementerio en mi Main Phase, mi Pozo de las Almas aumenta mis puntos de vida en 500 más. [l.p5700-6200]

Itaka: - ¿6200 puntos de vida? Es de locos.

Shirley: - ¡Paso a la fase de batalla y de este modo puedo invocar a Yazion Dragón Espiritual desde mi cementerio! *Shirley sonríe mientras su campo se envuelve de niebla y su dragón reaparece *(atk/3000) ¡Se activa el efecto de Yazion! ¡Cuando este monstruo es invocado durante la fase de batalla en el turno que fue invocado por sincronía, devuelve todos los espirituales retirados del juego al cementerio!

Itaka: - ¿Los devuelve todos?

Yumi: - Entonces los monstruos que derrotó Legna…

Shirley: - No solo eso, gracias al efecto de Yazion puedo invocar a los espirituales que desee sin importar que fase de batalla sea.

Legna: - Eso quiere decir que podrás invocar a los monstruos que desees…

Shirley: - ¡Exacto! ¡Ahora regresad! ¡Samurái Espiritual! (atk/2500) ¡Grulla espiritual! (atk/1000) ¡Torre Espiritual! (atk/500) ¡Guardia Espiritual! (atk/0) *todos los monstruos de Shirley se alinean frente a Legna, rugiendo*

Yumi: - Legna...

Shirley: - Acabemos con esto ¡Yazion ataca a Lara! ¡Aliento espectral! *El gran dragón toma aire y lanza una llama blanca que se dirige hacia Lara*

Legna: - ¡Activo el efecto de Lara! ¡Si fuera a ser destruida, puedo remover del juego una carta mágica en su lugar! ¡Retiro del juego Conjuro del Caos- Ráfaga Espejismo! (No podré usar su efecto, maldición)

Shirley: - Pero aun así recibirás daño.*Las llamas envuelven a Lara pero esta se protege con una barrera aunque varias llamas dañan a Legna* [l.p/2700-2200]

Legna: - Uh…

Shirley: - Protegiste a tu monstruo, pero eso no te salvara, sigues teniendo un monstruo con 0 atk, este es tu fin ¡Samurái Espiritual, ataca a su Hechicera Oscura Draila! *El Samurái desenvaina su katana y se lanza contra la hechicera*

Legna: - ¡Activo mi carta trampa Aura de las Sombras! ¡Cuando un monstruo de oscuridad de nivel 4 o menor es seleccionado como objetivo de un ataque, esta carta aumenta su ataque en 500 y niega su destrucción! (atk/0-500) *la espada es bloqueada por un aura oscura que envuelve a Draila pero la onda expansiva golpea a Legna* [l.p/2200-200] U-uh...

Itaka: - Eso estuvo muy cerca, pero si sigue así…

Yumi" oh no…

Shirley: - Pudiste evitar la derrota este turno, pero en el siguiente te toca. *Ríe mientras sus monstruos desaparecen junto la niebla*

Legna: - El jugador que recibió daño en la batalla donde fue involucrado el monstruo afectado por Aura de las Sombras puede robar una carta *Legna bastante débil, toma una carta*

Shirley: - He de admitir que eres muy bueno, del tipo de duelista que debería tener mi academia soñada. Piénsalo, no solo mejoraría mucho tu habilidad si no que estarías rodeado de chicas muy lindas *dice mientras Yumi infla sus mejillas, molesta*

Yumi: - ¡¿Oye eso que quiere decir?!

Legna: - Te agradezco la oferta, pero creo que paso, mis habilidades crecerán más aquí, además, en Akatsuki también hay chicas muy lindas. *Legna sonríe y provoca que Yumi se ponga muy roja*

Shirley: - Bueno para gustos, colores, de todos modos, ya gané ¿Por qué no te rindes?

Legna: - Lo siento, pero tampoco voy a rendirme, además, voy a sellar tu cementerio y ganar este duelo.

Shirley: - ¿Sellar mi cementerio?

Legna: - Es mi turno… (Si quiero ganar, te necesito, no me falléis ahora cartas…) ¡Robo! *Legna mira su carta y sonríe mientras su ojo izquierdo brilla levemente con un tono oscuro* ¡Activo mi magia Conjuro del Caos – Transmutación Mágica! ¡Esta carta me permite remover del juego un monstruo hechicera de mi deck para darle su nivel y puntos de ataque a un monstruo en mi campo con el mismo atributo que la hechicera removida! ¡Destierro desde mi deck a Hechicera Oscura Koruna de nivel 6 y sus 2300 puntos de ataque pasan a hechicera oscura Draila! *El vestido de Draila se convierte en el de Koruna al igual que su varita * (l.v/4-6 atk/500-2300)

Shirley: - No tiene sentido que aumentes el ataque de tu hechicera, no puede atacar.

Legna: - Mi objetivo no es su ataque ¡Invoco a mi Hechicera Oscura Tynril! *Una joven hechicera con un guante garra en su mano izquierda aparece* (l.v/2 atk/800 def/900) ¡Activo el efecto de Tynril! ¡Una vez por turno, puedo seleccionar una hechicera oscura retirada del juego y devolverla a mi deck, entonces el nivel de Tynril se convierte en el nivel del monstruo devuelto por este efecto!

Itaka: - ¿Copia el nivel?

Legna: - ¡Devuelvo a Hechicera Oscura Koruna al deck, por lo tanto, el nivel de Tynril se vuelve seis! (l.v/2-6)

Shirley: - ¿Qué planeas?

Legna: - ¡Ahora mis dos hechiceras oscuras, Draila y Tynril de nivel 6, Overlay! *Los dos monstruos de Legna se convierten en esferas de luz, que forman un portal en el suelo del cual emerge la figura de un Dragon Negro de cuatro alas y dos círculos de energía oscura que desprendían una luz morada * ¡Rango 6 Dragon Caótico de la Maldición! *Los ojos de Legna se vuelven oscuros levemente en sintonía a los ojos morados brillantes del rugiente dragón* (rank/6 atk/2000 def/1200)

Shirley: - ¿Qué es… ese dragón?

Itaka: - Fascinante, Legna también puede realizar invocación Exceed.

Yumi: - Ese dragón… Legna… Algo no me gusta...

Legna: - ¡Paso a fase de batalla!

Shirley: - ¡Entonces ahora vienen mis monstruos! *Shirley alza su mano, pero no ocurre nada* ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están mis monstruos?

Legna: - Mientras mi Dragon Caótico de la Maldición este en el campo, ningún jugador puede activar efectos de cartas desde el cementerio.

Shirley: - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Legna: - Los monstruos espirituales se invocan desde el cementerio, gracias a sus efectos, pero si no pueden activar sus efectos no pueden ser invocados ¡de esta forma, tanto tus monstruos como tu cementerio están sellados!

Shirley: - I-imposible…

Itaka: - ¡Increíble!

Legna: ¡Ahora uso el efecto de Dragon Caótico de la Maldición removiendo una unidad Overlay! ¡Seleccionando un monstruo de tipo lanzador de conjuros en mi campo durante este turno, puede realizar un segundo ataque! ¡Selecciono a Hechicera del Caos Lara! *El Dragón devora una de las unidades Overlays y extiende sus alas, de pronto Lara es envuelta por un aura muy poderosa* ¡Batalla Dragón Caótico de la Maldición! ¡Ataca directamente! ¡Llamarada de las Sombras! *El dragón abre su boca lanzando una gran cantidad de llamas negras contra Shirley* [l.p/6200-4200]

Shirley: - ¡Ahhhhhh!

Legna: ¡Ahora Lara, termínala! ¡Explosión doble del Caos! *Lara alza su varita creando dos esferas de energía de gran tamaño, una blanca y otra negra, y las lanza contra Shirley*

Shirley: - ¡Ahhhhh! [L.p/4200-0)

Itaka: - ¡Lo hizo!

Yumi: - Legna... Lo has conseguido. *Yumi sonríe mientras de sus ojos brotan varias lagrimas*

Legna: - Como prometiste, retiraras tu oferta de compra. *Shirley sonríe mientras se incorpora*

Shirley: - Esta bien, lo haré, pero con una condición. *Yumi, al escuchar esas palabras, se pone furiosa*

Yumi: - ¿Qué condiciones? ¿Encima tienes mal perder?

Shirley: - Participa en el Torneo Nacional, allí jugaremos de nuevo y entonces, ganare yo.

Legna: - Será un placer. *Ambos se estrechan la mano, acto seguido, Shirley se gira y se marcha*

Shirley: - Legna... No está nada mal, la verdad.

*Yumi mira atentamente a Legna*

Yumi: - (Tanto ese brillo como la sensación rara han desaparecido...)

Legna: - ¿Yumi, pasa algo?

Yumi: - ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Nada Nada! *Legna mira al cielo y visualiza en el a Kai y Shirley*

Legna: - (En el Torneo Nacional habrá duelistas muy fuertes, pero no perderé. Salvaré Akatsuki…).

 **Notas:**

 **HibariUchiha19: Una disculpa por la demora del episodio, estoy encargada de su corrección y últimamente he salido a viajes familiares y debo admitir que fui a ver también la película de Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions. Me ha tomado un día más para corregir el episodio, espero me disculpen. Igualmente, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo:3**


	6. Chapter 6

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.6

Capitulo 6. Las Caras Mentirosas

*Pasaron unos días después de que Legna derrotara a Shirley. Los días transcurrían en Akatsuki con cierta normalidad, aunque Legna veía algo distante y pensativa a Yumi, más de lo normal. Una mañana antes de comenzar la clase*

Itaka: - Chicos, hoy tengo una noticia. Ha llegado desde Francia un estudiante de intercambio, por favor Jaime, pasa.

Legna: - (¿Un francés? Quedaron terceros en el último mundial.)

*Un chico entró en la sala. Su corto cabello rubio brillaba con la luz del sol, sus ojos, al contrario, eran marrones muy oscuros y su cara era muy dulce con unas cuantas pecas. Llevaba una boina marrón con camisa de manga larga color verde grisácea y su manga derecha era de rayas negras y blancas que comenzaban en su hombro mientras la izquierda es de color rojizo; usaba unas bermudas de color negro y en su cintura llevaba una riñonera. El joven alzó la mirada a la clase y con una amplia sonrisa y un acento muy marcado habló.) *

Jaime: - Hola a todos, soy Jaime Du Filliar, espero nos llevemos muy bien. *Hace una reverencia y al momento todas las chicas de la clase pegan un gran grito de emoción por el lindo rostro de Jaime. La clase se revoluciona y se arma un gran escándalo mientras Jaime camina hacia su asiento; Legna sonríe irónicamente y se fija en que Yumi está mirando triste por la ventana*

Legna: - ¿Yumi? *Después de un rato la clase termina y todas las chicas rodean el asiento de Jaime para hablar con el salvo Yumi, que sigue sentada pensativa. Legna se acerca a ella. *

Legna: - ¿Yumi? ¿Qué ocurre? Llevas días comportándote muy rara. *Yumi da un pequeño sobresalto de sorpresa para luego mirar a Legna sonriendo. *

Yumi: - Uh, Legna… Hola. N-no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Legna: - Si estas en esos días del mes, solo tienes que decirlo en lugar de preocuparme así.

*Yumi se enfada y golpea fuertemente a Legna en la cabeza*

Yumi: - ¡Cerdo! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen a una chica, te voy a…! ¿Has dicho preocuparte?

Legna: - C-claro, eres mi amiga y es normal que me preocupe cuando te veo mal… *Dice dolorido mientras de su cabeza sale un chichón*

Yumi: -Hum... Bueno, lo cierto es que… Llevo dándole vueltas a lo del otro día….

Legna: - ¿Te refieres a lo de Shirley?

Yumi: - Si... Realmente lo pasé muy mal y no pude hacer nada, no fui capaz de proteger la Academia, no soy lo bastante fuerte…

*Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban enseñando a Jaime la academia *

Jaime: - Chicas, por favor espérenme aquí ¿oui? iré al lavabo, no tardaré, merci. *Jaime entra al baño de chicos en lo que las chicas esperaban en la puerta del baño * Bien, es hora de comenzar con la misión. *Jaime sonríe y desmonta la ventana del baño, saliendo por ella, entonces mira a su alrededor y al ver que no hay nadie, sale corriendo por afuera del edificio hasta llegar a la ventana del despacho del director; da un pequeño vistazo y se percata que nadie está en el despacho. Retira la ventana desde afuera y se cuela en él, y comienza a hackear el ordenador del director buscando datos* Veamos… ¿Por donde empiezo? Oh, esto es interesante...

*Mientras tanto, en la clase*

Legna: - ¿Por qué tienes tanto empeño en defender a la Academia? No parece que simplemente te guste, parece algo más... *Yumi, seria, asiente*

Yumi: - Pocos saben esto, pero, mi padre fue quien fundo esta academia. El fundó Akatsuki.

Legna: - ¡¿Tu padre?! *Legna se sorprende mucho mientras Jaime imprimía unas hojas, entre ellas una imagen de un señor con el nombre de Darley Kirisame*

Legna: - ¿Y dónde está tu padre? ¿No debería ser el director de la Academia?

Lotto: - Yo responderé a eso… *Legna y Yumi miran sorprendidos al director de la Academia caminando hacia ellos*

Legna: - Director, perdone, yo no quise decir que usted no... *Lotto levanta su mano y niega con la cabeza*

Lotto: - No te preocupes, entiendo tu pregunta y lo que quieres saber. Yumi ¿te importa si le cuento todo?

Yumi: - No, adelante.

Lotto: - El padre de Yumi, Darley Kirisame, y yo éramos compañeros de clase. No teníamos mucho dinero, pero teníamos nuestras cartas y un sueño: que algún dáa participaríamos juntos en el Torneo Mundial, ese era nuestro sueño. El amor de Darley por los duelos fue tan grande que nunca pensaba en ganar, su lema era "Si te enfrentabas a un gran rival y disfrutabas del duelo todos ganaban". Solo entrenaba día y noche para poder ir al mundial y el tiempo paso; crecimos juntos, creamos una familia y entonces decidimos montar esta Academia ya que Darley quería que las próximas generaciones amaran tanto el duelo de monstruos como nosotros y en cierto modo, facilitarles a cumplir sus sueños dándoles la ayuda y conocimiento que nosotros tuvimos que aprender solos. Pero lo que Darley no sabía era que tenía una grave enfermedad y nadie pudo encontrar una cura. Aun así, el seguía sonriendo, seguía teniendo duelos y enseñando su amor a sus alumnos. Un día, le enviaron una invitación para asistir al Mundial, Darley no se lo podía creer: por fin su sueño se hizo realidad, la Academia entera viajamos juntos para verle jugar. Iba a comenzar su primer duelo y se dirigía al campo cuando por desgracia… su cuerpo no pudo más. Y así tuve que despedirme de mi querido amigo…

Legna: - Lo lamento Yumi, yo no lo sabía…

Lotto: - Pero Darley me confió la academia Akatsuki y su sueño a través de estos muros: que algún alumno, alguien que ame tanto los duelos como el llegase al Mundial. Mientras Akatsuki siga en pie, el sueño de Darley Kirisame y su amor por los duelos también seguirán.

Yumi: - Por eso... No puedo permitir que derrumben la Academia. Debo hacerme más fuerte para protegerla, para proteger los sueños de mi padre… *Legna toma a Yumi de los hombros y le da un fuerte abrazo*

Legna: - Yumi, te prometo que te ayudare a proteger Akatsuki, te lo juro por mi alma. *Yumi, entre lágrimas, abraza fuertemente a Legna mientras Lotto sonriente abandona la sala. *

Yumi: - G-gracias...

Legna: - Venga, anímate, vamos a entrenar. *Legna sonríe mirando a Yumi, que asiente. Después de clases, Legna regresa a casa y ve delante de el a Jaime*

Legna: - Ese es… *Jaime se detiene mirando un perrito cruzando la carretera y ve que un coche se acerca, a punto de atropellarle. Legna trata de reaccionar, pero Jaime fue más rápido y de un salto, agarró y salvó al perrito. Legna se queda impresionado mirando la escena, Jaime suelta al perrito se gira, percatándose de la presencia de Legna, al cual saluda con una sonrisa simpática en su rostro para luego irse y desaparecer de la vista de Legna, el cual ve un pequeño objeto en el suelo*

Legna: - ¿Qué es esto? *Legna toma el objeto y lo observa: se trataba de un dispositivo USB* ¿será de Jaime? Lo analizare y si veo palabras en francés, sabré que es suyo y mañana se lo devuelvo. *Legna guarda el USB en su bolsillo y se dirige a casa mientras Jaime ya se encontraba en la suya sacando de su riñonera varias hojas que había imprimido*

Jaime: - Y con los datos que descargue estará todo list… *Lleva su mano al bolsillo y se percata que no está el USB* ¡Sacrebleu! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? *Dice asustado registrando sus bolsillos y ropa sin encontrarlo, entonces tiene un flashback del rescate del cachorrito y Legna observando* Acaso… ¿Lo tiene el?

*Mientras tanto, Legna conecta el USB en su pc*

Legna: - Pero... esto es… *Legna ve un montón de datos sobre la Academia y sus estudiantes, incluyendo los antiguos como Kai* Jaime ¿Quién eres?

*Al día siguiente, en la Academia, después de clase Legna se acerca a Jaime*

Legna: - Hola Jaime.

Jaime: - Oh, hola... ¿Te llamabas Legna, no es así? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? *Legna lleva su mano a su bolsillo y saca el USB*

Legna: - Esto es tuyo ¿verdad? *Jaime sonríe emocionado y se levanta*

Jaime: ¡Oui! ¡Es mío, merci Legna, allí tengo todos los apuntes! ¡Me has salvado! *El joven rubio extiende su mano hacia el USB, pero Legna lo aparta y lo oculta en su mano*

Legna: - ¿Puedes venir conmigo en privado? *Jaime se pone serio mirando a Legna*

Jaime: - Oui, oui, claro. *Ambos llegan al patio trasero. * ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? No imaginaba que tuvieras esos gustos.

Legna: - Jaime, dime ¿quién eres y cuál es tu propósito?

Jaime: - ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Yo…

Legna: - He visto el contenido del USB. Así que dime quien eres y para que quieres tantos datos de nosotros o de la Academia. *Jaime sonríe, esta vez no de forma tierna si no siniestra y baja la mirada*

Jaime: - Con que miraste los datos ¿eh? Eres todo un cotilla, eso no está bien.

Legna: - Déjate de juegos y responde.

Jaime: - No ha sido fácil reunir datos sobre ti, Legna, no eres una persona muy destacable, salvo… por el misterio de tus ojos, el cual tratas de ocultar con esas lentillas. Además de que eres un duelista de los de antes y pones el honor en los duelos frente cualquier cosa. *Legna se pone serio y lleva su mano izquierda hasta su ojo derecho, tapándolo*

Jaime: - Ten un duelo conmigo. Si me derrotas confesare todo y lo explicare frente al director. Pero si yo gano, me devolverás el USB sin decir nada…

Legna: - ¿Por qué debería aceptar eso? Puedo llevarle esto al director y…

Jaime: - ¿Y como probaras que es mío? Puede ser de otro alumno cualquiera, además, tu orgullo como duelista impide que rechaces un desafió ¿no es así?

Legna: - Esta bien ¡Vamos allá! *Legna saca su disco de duelos e introduce su baraja en el* ¡Prepárate!

Jaime: - Oh no, no, aquí no. Un duelo de tal calibre no puede producirse en un lugar como este y sin público. Vamos al campo de duelos.

Legna: - Como quieras… *Luego de un rato, ambos entran al campo de duelos. Varias chicas animan eufóricas a Jaime*

Jaime: - Merci, merci a todas por venir a apoyarme. Legna ha tenido la amabilidad de darme mi primer duelo en esta Academia para que todos puedan ver mis habilidades. *Legna se acerca al campo y se cruza con Yumi*

Yumi: - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué luchas contra él?

Legna: - El oculta algo, no es lo que parece. *Legna toma su puesto mientras Yumi le observa confundida* Espero que cumplas tu palabra, Jaime…

Jaime: - Lo mismo digo, amigo…

Ambos: - ¡Duelo!

Jaime: - ¡Comenzare yo! ¿Oui? [L.p/4000] ¡Invoco a Bestia Misteriosa Polux! *Un adorable monstruo rosita con dos colmillos pequeños se apoya en sus patas traseras mirando a su alrededor mientras todas las chicas gritan debido a la adorable apariencia del mismo* (l.v/4 atk/0 def/ 1800) Los monstruos Bestias Misteriosas no pueden ser invocadas en ataque de forma normal además pueden ser invocadas desde mi mano en posición de defensa boca arriba.

Yumi: - ¿Qué clase de monstruos son esos?

Jaime: - Ahora activo el efecto de Polux. Esta carta gana 300 puntos de defensa por cada Bestia Misteriosa en mi campo (def/1800-2100) termino mi turno.

Legna: - ¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo! [l.p/4000] ¡Activo mi carta mágica Magia del Caos – Portal de Magia! ¡Si mi oponente controla un monstruo y yo no controlo ninguno, puedo añadir un monstruo hechicera de mi deck a mi mano! ¡Elijo a Hechicera Oscura Cartdila en ataque! *Una linda chica con un traje enterizo negro que cubre su cuerpo y porta un pequeño libro aparece en el campo* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/800) ¡Ahora activo el efecto de Cartdila! ¡Una vez por turno puedo retirar del juego una carta mágica de mi cementerio para aumentar el ataque de un monstruo hechicera que controle en 500 puntos hasta el final del turno! Retiro del juego a Magia del Caos – Portal de Magia y aumento el ataque de Cartdila en 500 (atk/1700-2200) ¡Activo el efecto de Portal de Magia! Cuando esta carta es retirada del juego desde el cementerio, puedo invocar un monstruo Hechicera del Caos de mi deck sin importar sus condiciones de invocación y negando sus efectos ¡Aparece, Hechicera del Caos Lara *El monstruo as de Legna emerge de un brillante portal * (l.v /7 atk/ 2500 def/1200)

Jaime: - Oh, fantástico Legna, aumentaste el atk de tu monstruo mientras invocaste otro más poderoso ¡genial! *Jaime aplaude la jugada mientras Legna le observa con algo de molestia en sus ojos*

Legna: - Deja de actuar ¡Batalla Hechicera Oscura Cartdila, ataca a su bestia! *La joven hechicera abre su libro del cual surge un aura oscura*

Jaime: - ¡Desde mi mano activo el efecto de Bestia Misteriosa Lambatt! ¡Cuando una Bestia Misteriosa es seleccionada como objetivo de un ataque, puedo invocar esta carta de forma especial de mi mano en posición de defensa y terminar la fase de batalla! *Una criatura alada de color amarillo parecido a un murciélago cabezón aparece* (l.v/4 atk /0 def/1900)

Legna: - Hum, coloco una carta boca abajo. Al terminar el turno, el monstruo invocado con Portal de Magia es retirado del juego. Termino. *Lara desaparece poco a poco mientras el atk de Cartdila regresa a la normalidad (atk/2200-1700)

Jaime: - Oh ¿solo puedes hacer eso? Me vuelve a tocar supongo, robo. Hum, invoco a Bestia Misteriosa Condolola en oui defensa. *Una pequeña bola azul cae rodando al campo abriéndose mostrando una especie de tortuguita * (l.v/4 atk/0 def/2000) Hay dos monstruos más con Bestia Misteriosa en su nombre en mi campo, eso aumenta la defensa de Polux en 600 puntos más (def/2100-2700) coloco una carta boca abajo y termino.

Legna: - Es mi turno ¡robo! (Sus monstruos tienen demasiada defensa, pero no son el único objetivo.) ¡Invoco a mi Hechicera Oscura Null en ataque! *Una chica de cabello morado sostenida por una piara con forma de plumas negras y una pequeña varita en su mano aparece* (l.v/3 atk/1200 def/400) ¡Activo el efecto de Null! ¡Una vez por turno, puedo enviar la primera carta de mi deck al cementerio y si es un monstruo de atributo Luz, Null puede atacarte directamente!

Jaime: - ¡¿Directamente dices?! *Legna toma una carta de su deck y la muestra*

Legna: - La carta que envió es Hechicera Blanca Beeld, un monstruo de luz ¡Ahora Null puede atacarte directamente! *La chica mueve levemente su varita haciendo aparecer una daga negra flotando en el aire la cual es lanzada con gran fuerza contra Jaime que recibe el impacto* [l.p/4000-2800]

Jaime: - Uhhh… *Las fans del francés en la grada, gritan preocupadas y enfurecidas contra Legna mientras Yumi observa molesta*

Yumi: - Que ridículas, es solo un duelo ni que Legna fuera a matarle.

Itaka: - Vaya ¿otro duelo de Legna? *Yumi mira a su espalda y ve al joven profesor acercándose para ver el duelo*

Yumi: - Profesor, hola.

Itaka: - ¿Qué tal, Yumi? ¿Contra quién está luchando hoy?

Yumi: - Contra Jaime.

Itaka: - ¿El estudiante de intercambio? ¿Es una especie de bienvenida?

Yumi: - No lo creo. Legna...

Itaka: - ¿Eh?

Legna: - Coloco una carta boca abajo y así termino mi turno.

Jaime: - Eso estuvo muy feo. Creo que va siendo hora de ponernos serios ¿oui? Es mi turno. *La sonrisa amable de Jaime se transforma en una fría y seria observando la carta que tiene en su mano* Mis dulces mascotas, Polux Lambatt y Condolola, debéis estar aburridos ¿queréis jugar un poco con Legna? *Los monstruos de Jaime dan un pequeño gruñido, aunque su aspecto no intimidaba lo más mínimo* ¡Activo mi carta mágica continua El Misterio de la Luna Roja! *Una potente y cegadora luz roja envuelve el campo dificultando la visión al campo de Jaime mientras sus pequeños monstruos comienzan a crecer y cambiar: Polux desarrolla unas afiladas y largas garras delanteras mientras se apoya en sus traseras que se vuelven mucho más fuertes, además, una gran capa de pelaje rojo brillante cubre su torso y lomo; su inocente cara se transforma en la de una terrorífica bestia sangrienta. Lambatt aumenta el tamaño de sus alas y desarrolla un nuevo par, sus garras crecen y de su espalda nace una larga cola con una afilada cuchilla en la punta y dos cuernos surgen en su cabeza; por su parte, Condolola aumenta en gran medida su tamaño: de su caparazón surgen grandes clavos. Cuando la luz pierde fuerza, todos se quedan sorprendidos por los cambios que sufrieron las adorables bestias y una luna de color rojo flota sobre la cabeza de Jaime*

Legna: - Pero… ¿Qué les ha pasado a tus monstruos?

Jaime: - Esta es la verdadera forma de mis monstruos. Permanecen ocultas e inofensivas durante el día y permanecen en posición de defensa, pero cuando la luz de la Luna Roja les baña, cambian a ataque y su verdadera naturaleza sale a la luz...

Yumi: - ¿Monstruos que cambian totalmente su apariencia por una carta mágica? ¿Existe eso?

Itaka: - Asombroso...

Legna: - Esto no tiene buena pinta…

Jaime: - Cuando mis Bestias Misteriosas cambian a modo de ataque, sus puntos de ataque y defensa se invierten, así como sus efectos ahora… Polux (atk/2700), Lambatt (atk/1900) y Condolola (atk/2000), aquí tienen a su presa ¡Adelante Bestia Misteriosa Lambatt, ataca a Hechicera Oscura Null! *El gran murciélago carga contra la hechicera a gran velocidad*

Legna: - ¡Activo mi carta trampa Velo Maldito de las Sombras! ¡Si controlo dos monstruos de oscuridad y uno de ellos es atacado, esta carta destruye el monstruo atacante y luego todos tus demás monstruos pierden puntos de ataque iguales a los del monstruo destruido! *Una barrera oscura aparece frente las dos hechiceras*

Jaime: - No te dejare ¡activo mi carta trampa Eclipse del Misterio Rojo! ¡Esta carta trampa continua me permite negar la activación de una carta trampa rival y volver a colocarla en el campo una vez por turno mientras el Misterio de la Luna Roja este activa!

Legna: - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo dices?! *Una gran sombra envuelve la trampa de Legna y la vuelve a colocar en el campo mientras Null es partida en dos por la bestia* [l.p legna/ 4000-3300]

Jaime: - ¡Ahora activo el efecto de Lambatt! ¡Cuando esta carta en posición de ataque destruye un monstruo oponente, puedo seleccionar un monstruo que mi oponente controle y si su atk es inferior al de un bestia misteriosa que controle puedo destruirlo! ¡Así que despídete de Cartdila! *El murciélago toma con sus garras a la hechicera de Legna y la lleva volando muy alto para dejarla caer de golpe y destruirla*

Legna: - Mis hechiceras...

Yumi: - Si Legna recibe los ataques, perderá…

Itaka: - Su campo está vacío a excepción de su trampa boca abajo pero no puede activarla.

Jaime: - Este es el final… ¡Ataco directamente con Polux y Condolola *Las dos bestias arremeten salvajemente contra Legna, golpeándole ferozmente *

Yumi: - ¡Legna!

Jaime: - Se acabó… ¿Uh? *De pronto, una luz envuelve a Legna* [l.p/3300] ¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué tus puntos no bajaron? ¿Hiciste trampa acaso?

Legna: - ¿Trampa yo? No. Deberías estar más atento… *Legna señala arriba y aparece un viejo brujo con una gran capa marrón con capucha que cubre su rostro, sus manos sostienen haciéndolo levitar un gran reloj de arena*

Jaime: - ¿Qué es ese monstruo?

Legna: - Es mi Maestro del Tiempo, descartando esta carta anula todo daño de batalla o efectos que reciba este turno, pero durante la tercera de mis End Phases, después de usar este efecto, recibiré todo el daño de golpe.

Jaime: - Oh, que interesante...

Yumi: - Se salvó...

Itaka: - No, solo lo retrasó. En tres turnos, Legna tomara todo el daño que negó este turno, lo que significa…

Yumi: - Que Legna debe ganar en tres turnos… *Jaime se ríe*

Jaime: - ¿Muy arriesgado, no crees?

Legna: - ¿Arriesgado? No para nada ¡Pienso derrotarte en tres turnos! *Legna mira decidido a Jaime custodiado por sus tres bestias*

bueno una disculpa por publicar tan tarde de hecho el autor me paso el cap desde la semana pasada pero primero se me daño el software del celular y tambien el internet de la casa asi q no tenia como publicar el cap y ayer q se supone me arreglaban el internet lo dejaron peor acabo de subir el cap robando internet de la oficina T-T nos vemos la proxima


	7. Chapter 7

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.6

Capítulo 7 - La sonrisa de la verdad del corazón

*Legna y Jaime se enfrentan en un duelo aparentemente amistoso, pero en realidad ambos están luchando por algo más. Legna trata de sacar la verdad a Jaime quien está recolectando datos de la Academia y sus estudiantes, el mismo Jaime, por su parte lucha para evitar que Legna le descubra, apelando su orgullo como duelista el duelo. En un principio parecía dominado por Legna ya que Jaime solamente se defendía, pero de pronto el sonriente francés cambio su estrategia: sus adorables defensas se transformaron al salir la Luna Roja en terroríficas bestias que acorralaron a Legna. Cuando estaba a punto de perder, recurre a su Maestro del Tiempo el cual le ha otorgado a Legna 3 turnos antes de que sus puntos de vida lleguen a 0*

Jaime: - Uh, eso estuvo muy bien Legna, pero me temo que es inútil. Solo debo esperar tres turnos más y tus puntos de vida llegaran a 0 ellos solos, tu derrota ya comenzó… [l.p/2800]

*Legna observa tranquilo a su rival mientras el Maestro del Tiempo desaparece poco a poco *

Legna: - Te equivocas, no voy a perder Jaime ¡Sacaré a la luz toda la verdad cueste lo que cueste! ¡Es mi turno, robo! [L.p/3300]

Yumi: - ¿Sacar a la luz la verdad? ¿Qué quieres decir Legna?

Legna: - ¡Invoco desde mi mano a mi Monje Invocador en ataque! *Un extraño monje con una túnica blanca con toques azules aparece flotando* (l.v/4 atk/400 def/1600) ¡Cuando esta carta es invocada de forma normal se cambia a posición de defensa!

Jaime: - Oh ¿ahora tu eres el que te defiendes? Aunque lo entiendo.

Legna: - No me estoy defendiendo ¡Activo el efecto de Monje Invocador! Una vez por turno puedo descartar una carta mágica de mi mano para invocar de forma especial un monstruo de nivel cuatro desde mi deck ¡Descarto Conjuro del Caos – Reflexión Ardiente e invoco de forma especial desde mi deck a Hechicera Oscura Nagsha! *Una chica con un flequillo verde largo que le cae hasta los hombros y un vestido negro con puntas aparece en el campo* (l.v/4 atk /1600 def 500)

Jaime: Wow ¿Dos monstruos en un turno?

Legna: - ¡Activo el efecto de Hechicera Oscura Nagsha! ¡Cuando esta carta es invocada de forma especial, puedo agregar una carta Conjuro del Caos desde mi deck a mi mano! ¡La carta que agregó es Conjuro del Caos - Flujo de Magia! *Legna toma una carta de su deck y se la muestra a su rival* ¡Ahora mi Monje Invocador y mi Hechicera Oscura Nagsha de nivel cuatro! ¡Overlay! *los dos monstruos de Legna se convierten en dos esferas de luz que abren un portal oscuro en el suelo del cual sale una chica de cabello rojo, un vestido azul con dos alas y una gran guadaña con un orbe en la punta* ¡Invocación Exceed! ¡Aparece, rango cuatro Oráculo de las Sombras! (Rango/4 atk/2200 def/1600)

Yumi: - Otra invocación Exceed…

Legna: - Activo el efecto de mi Oráculo de las Sombras. Una vez por turno, puedo desacoplar un material XYZ para negar los efectos de todos los monstruos boca arriba en el campo hasta el final del turno.

Jaime: - ¡Espera…! ¡¿Qué?!

Legna: - ¡Adelante! ¡Aullido de las almas! *Una de las luces que rodean a la chica de cabello rojo se introduce en el orbe de su guadaña desapareciendo en su interior mientras la misma extiende ambos brazos hacia adelante sosteniendo entre ellas la guadaña con sus ojos cerrados, una extraña luz morada envuelve la cuchilla. La chica abre de golpe los ojos y da un gran tajo al aire que envuelve a todos los monstruos de Jaime* ¡Con esto niego los efectos de tus monstruos que intercambiaba sus puntos de ataque por su defensa! (Polux atk/2700-0, Condolola atk / 2000 -0, Lambatt atk/1900-0)

Jaime: - Mis monstruos...

Legna: - ¡Ahora activo mi carta mágica Conjuro del Caos - Flujo de Magia! ¡En este turno, a cambio de no poder atacar directamente, puedo mandar desde mi deck al cementerio un monstruo Hechicera del Caos y un monstruo Lanzador de Conjuros en mi campo, ganando atk igual a la mitad del atk del monstruo mandado al cementerio por este efecto hasta el final del turno! ¡Envió a Hechicera del Caos Denekke con 2000 puntos de ataque, por lo tanto, el ataque de mi Oráculo de las Sombras aumenta en 1000! *La figura de Denekke aparece detrás del Oráculo envolviéndola en un aura oscura* (atk/2200-3200)

Itaka: - ¡3200 puntos de ataque! Ahora que todos los monstruos de Jaime tienen 0 puntos de atk y Legna ganara el duelo.

Fans de Jaime: - ¡Nooo! ¡Jaimeee!

Yumi: - Ugh, enserio parad ya, me estáis dando grima…

Legna: - ¡Ve Oráculo de las Sombras! ¡Ataca a su bestia misteriosa Polux! ¡Segadora de Espíritus! *La chica se lanza hacia la bestia cargando contra ella su guadaña*

Jaime: - ¡Desde mi mano activo el efecto de mi Mercader Misterioso! ¡Descartando esta carta de mi mano al cementerio, cuando batalla un monstruo Bestia Misteriosa puedo negar su destrucción y reducir el daño de batalla a la mitad!

Legna: - ¿Cómo? *La guadaña es frenada por una garra de Polux pero la fuerza del golpe causa daños a Jaime* (l.p/ 2800-1200)

Jaime: - Eso estuvo cerca…

Legna: - Ni siquiera pude destruir a su monstruo… *Legna mira las cartas en su mano* Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno. (atk / 3200- 2200)

Jaime: - En este momento el ataque de todos mis monstruos es restaurado. (Polux atk/0-2700, Lambatt atk/0-1900, Condolola atk/0-2000) ¡Robo! Además de los puntos de ataque de mis monstruos, tú también haz perdido un turno más para que tu vida llegue a 0 debido al efecto de Maestro del Tiempo (aun así, sería demasiado arriesgado centrarme solo en aguantar dos turnos más, Legna es peligroso, no debo confiarme.) *Jaime mira la carta que roba* ¡Activo mi carta mágica Bendición de la Estrella Roja! ¡Si esta carta es activada mientras controlo un Misterio de Luna puedo robar dos cartas más! *Roba dos cartas más de su deck y las observa, al ver una de ellas en concreto, Jaime sonríe* ¡Es hora de acabar con esto Mesie Legna! ¡Sacrifico a mis Bestias Misteriosas Lambatt y Condolola para hacer una invocación avanzada! *Dos monstruos de Jaime desaparecen en una luz de la cual emerge una figura terrorífica, una bestia con alas y un gran cuerno en su morro, dos astas en su cabeza cubierta con una melena rojiza parecida a la de un león y su piel rojiza brillante como la sangre con unas rayas doradas como las de un tigre, lanza un estruendoso rugido que resuena en todo el edificio* ¡Rey de las Bestias Misteriosas Cretolyas! *Sonríe siniestramente mientras su bestia camina lentamente* (l.v/9 atk/ 3300 def/2800)

Itaka: - ¡¿3300 puntos de ataque!? ¡Realmente Jaime quiere terminar con esto antes de que pasen los 3 turnos de Legna!

Yumi: - Pero ahora el ataque de Polux bajara debido a que el número de bestias de Jaime disminuyo. (Atk/2700-2400)

Jaime: - Cuando mi Rey de las Bestias Misteriosas es invocado con éxito puedo invocar de forma especial un monstruo de tipo bestia de mi mano ¡Aparece Bestia Misteriosa Crawtus! *Una criatura alargada con aspecto de lagarto y una fuerte mandíbula* (l.v/6 atk/2300 def/0 ) De este modo mi Polux aumenta de nuevo su ataque, (atk/2400-2700) ¡Además, si controlo dos o más Monstruos Bestias Misteriosas en mi campo y una carta "Misterio de la Luna", Condolola puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi cementerio! *La extraña tortuga renace de nuevo entre los monstruos de Jaime* (atk/2000) ¡Esto aumenta de nuevo los puntos de Polux! (atk/2700-3000)

Legna: - Con que… ¿esta es tu verdadera fuerza?

Jaime: - ¡Oui! No está mal ¿verdad? Con esto puedo acabar con el duelo ya mismo ¡Adelante! ¡Batalla! ¡Ataco con mi Rey de las Bestias Misteriosas Cretolyas a tu Oráculo de las Sombras! *La gran bestia da un salto hacia la chica* ¡Además cuando mi Rey ataca mi oponente no puede activar ningún efecto de ninguna carta hasta el final del cálculo de daño a cambio de enviar una carta en mi campo al cementerio! ¡Envió mi Eclipse del Misterio Rojo al cementerio como pago *De un solo zarpazo, el Oráculo de las Sombras de Legna queda destrozada [l.p/3300-2200]

Legna: - ¡Activo el efecto de mi Oráculo de las Sombras! ¡Cuando esta carta es destruida mientras tiene materiales XYZ acoplados puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi cementerio un monstruo de Oscuridad! ¡Renace Hechicera del Caos Denekke! *La guadaña del Oráculo que caía girando en el aire, es recogida por la otra hechicera que aparece adoptando una posición de combate* (l.v /8 atk/2000 def/1200)

Jaime: - ¡Eso no cambiara nada! ¡Polux ataca! *La criatura de grandes y afiladas garras salta hacia Denekke*

Legna: - ¡Activo mi carta trampa Conjuro de Recarga! ¡Esta trampa me permite retirar del juego una carta mágica en mi cementerio para robar dos cartas! Retiro del juego Conjuro del Caos- Reflexión Ardiente y activo su efecto: el turno que esta carta es retirada del juego, mis monstruos de tipo Lanzador de Conjuros no pueden ser destruidos en batalla o por efectos de cartas.

Jaime: - ¡¿Cómo!?

Yumi: - Pero aun así recibirá daño… *La hechicera bloquea con su guadaña las garras de Polux pero la onda expansiva alcanza a dañar a Legna* [l.p/2200- 1200] *Legna pone una mueca de dolor*

Legna: - Ahora por el efecto de Conjuro de Recarga, robo dos cartas. *Toma dos cartas de su baraja*

Jaime: - Mi turno aún no ha terminado, activo el efecto de mi Bestia Misteriosa Crawtus. Una vez por turno, puedo sacrificar esta carta en mi campo para mandar al cementerio a un monstruo en el campo de nivel 5 o mayor ¡Ahora Denekke regresa al cementerio! *La Hechicera del Caos desaparece poco a poco* ¡Se acabó, Legna! ¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes? No tienes forma de ganar. En tu próximo turno recibirás 3300 puntos de daño debido al efecto de tu propio monstruo, se acabó…

*Legna, mirando al suelo sin poderse ver bien sus ojos, sonríe*

Legna: - ¿Quieres ver lo mejor de mí, Jaime? ¡Está bien, te complaceré! ¡Es mi turno, robo! *Legna levanta su mirada hacia Jaime. Sus ojos se muestran con una mirada molesta pero lo más extraño es que su ojo derecho daba un pequeño reflejo negro mientras el izquierdo lo daba blanco, esa mirada hizo extrañarse a Jaime y a Yumi, los únicos que parecieron darse cuenta*

Jaime: - (Esos ojos… Son los que ponían en su informe ¿Qué quieren decir?)

Yumi: - Esos ojos son como aquella vez…

Legna: - En este turno se acabará todo Jaime. Los monstruos Hechiceras del Caos se consideran monstruos tanto de luz como de oscuridad mientras estén en mi campo o mi cementerio; ahora esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano removiendo del juego dos monstruos de luz y dos monstruos de oscuridad en mi cementerio ¡Retiro del juego a los monstruos de Oscuridad! ¡Maestro del Tiempo y Monje Invocador y los monstruos de Luz Hechicera del Caos Denekke y Hechicera Blanca Beeld! ¡Portal del Caos abierto! *Aparecen los cuatro monstruos por un instante y luego desaparecen creando un portal de luz blanca y negra, entonces a figura de una chica de cabello gris largo un vestido armadura negro con toques blancos una diadema negra y blanca con una esfera en el centro y largo báculo aparece sobrevolando el campo* ¡Hechicera del Caos - Maestra Syr! (L.v/10 atk/2800 def/2400)

Itaka: - ¿Maestra? Es la primera vez que Legna usa una carta con ese sobrenombre.

Legna: - ¡Activo el efecto de Maestra Syr! ¡Una vez durante el turno de cualquier jugador puede negar los efectos de una carta en el campo hasta el final del turno! ¡Si esa carta es un monstruo, pierde 500 puntos de ataque! ¡Aunque eso no importa porque la carta que elijo es Polux, el cual perderá todos sus puntos de ataque!

Jaime: - ¡No te dejare! ¡Activo el efecto de mi Rey de las Bestias Misteriosas Cretolyas! ¡Durante el turno de mi oponente, puedo cambiar la posición de batalla de una de mis Bestias Misteriosas con efecto activo, aunque controle un Misterio de la Luna Roja y la carta que elijo es Bestia Misteriosa Condolola! ¡Activo su efecto, cuando esta carta está en posición de defensa, puedo seleccionar un monstruo rival y ese monstruo no puede atacar en este turno! ¡Aunque hayas reducido a 0 el ataque de Polux no te sirvió de nada! (Polux atk/2700-0) (Condolola def/2000) Lo siento, pero creo que no perdí, en cambio tu perderás en cuanto terminé tu turno.

Legna: - Esto no ha acabado aun ¡Activo el efecto de mi Maestro del Tiempo! El turno en el que esta carta fue retirada del juego desde el cementerio cuando fue enviado allí por su propio efecto, a cambió de aumentar el daño que recibiré en 1000 puedo invocar de forma especial otro monstruo de tipo Lanzador de Conjuros retirado del juego: ¡Regresa! ¡Hechicera del Caos Lara! (El monstruo As de Legna reaparece en el campo* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/1200)

Jaime: - ¡¿Qué?!

Legna: - ¡Ve Lara! ¡Ataca a su Bestia Misteriosa Polux! ¡Explosión Doble del Caos! *Lara dirige su varita hacia Polux, creando un pentagrama del cual sale un gran rayo de energía en espiral de color negro y blanco que desintegra a Polux y golpea a Jaime, haciéndole caer hacia atrás*

Jaime: ¡Uaaaahhhhhhhh! [L.p/0]

Itaka: - ¡Increíble! Realmente gano en tres turnos.

Yumi: - Sí, Legna lo hizo de nuevo… *Yumi se queda seria, observando como Legna se dirige hacia Jaime mientras cierra su puño* Ya lo he decidido…

Itaka: - ¿Eh?

Jaime: - Maldición, no me lo puedo creer…

Legna: - Haz perdido. Así que vamos a hablar con el director.

Jaime: - Ya, ya lo sé, no hace falta que… *De pronto, Legna le ofrece su mano a Jaime el cual este le mira extrañado y sorprendido*

Legna: - Fue un gran duelo, tienes gran talento. *Jaime sonríe y toma la mano de Legna, el cual le ayuda a levantarse sonriendo ambos*

Jaime: - Igualmente, aunque…. la próxima vez no perderé. *De pronto, el público comienza a aplaudir debido al apasionado duelo que han visto de ambos. Después en el despacho del director…*

Lotto: - Legna, Jaime ¿Hay algo que queríais decirme?

Jaime: - Oui director… *Jaime deja el USB sobre la mesa del director*

Lotto: - ¿Qué es eso?

Legna: - Son datos de la Academia Akatsuki, sus estudiantes y profesores.

Lotto: - ¿Cómo? Jaime explícate.

Jaime: - Oui. Vera, lo cierto es que... soy un espía. En mi Academia, nos adiestran para que en nuestros viajes de estudios en el extranjero a otras academias robemos su información y de sus duelistas. De este modo nos preparamos para el mundial sabiendo sus puntos débiles, ese es el verdadero motivo del éxito de Francia, no el que nos adiestremos con distintas formas de luchar en nuestros viajes como todos creen. Legna me descubrió y lamento mucho haberles mentido a todos… Y aceptare la expulsión de la Academia, es lo más lógico en esta situación.

*Loto cruza sus brazos y cierra sus ojos, pensativo*

Legna: - Director, quisiera decir algo.

Jaime: - ¿Eh?

Lotto: - ¿Qué ocurre Legna?

Legna: - Es cierto que Jaime nos mintió y trato de robar información, pero no es una mala persona. Él pudo desmentir mi acusación aprovechando que tampoco llevo mucho tiempo en la Academia y acusarme a mí mismo que tenía el USB en mi poder. En cambio, buscó solucionarlo todo en un duelo y ha cumplido su palabra. Es un verdadero duelista y creo que merece una segunda oportunidad, creo que hará más bien que mal a la academia. *Jaime mira sorprendido a Legna por sus palabras mientras Lotto cierra sus ojos y medita*

Lotto: - ¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

Legna: - No, director.

Lotto: - Entonces por mi parte no hay problema, pero, Jaime tú decides. Puedes tomar esta segunda oportunidad y esta vez como un verdadero estudiante fiel a Akatsuki, olvidando a tu vieja academia y sus propósitos mientras estés aquí. Te ayudaremos a crecer como duelista; esta es mi oferta, no la oferta de Akatsuki, tú decides si aceptarla o no ¿Qué dices? *Jaime se emociona y sonriendo responde*

Jaime: - ¡Oui, acepto! ¡Y prometo dar lo mejor de mí por Akatsuki, señor! *Legna sonríe y Lotto se relaja*

Lotto: - Bien, no se hable más. En tres días se abren las inscripciones del torneo nacional, me gustaría que ustedes dos y Yumi fueran los representantes de Akatsuki y vuelvan a colocar el nombre de esta academia en lo alto ¿Qué me decís?

Legna y Jaime: - ¡Si señor, ganaremos!

Lotto: - Eso será difícil, solo puede ganar uno, pero está bien. Prepararé vuestras fichas para que en tres días podáis ir a inscribiros. Ya podéis marcharos.

Ambos: - ¡Sí! *Legna y Jaime salen del despacho del director y caminan juntos*

Jaime: - Legna, gracias por ayudarme, aunque no tenías porque…

Legna: - Si tenía. Disfrutas con los duelos y si eras expulsado te podría dar problemas en tu Academia dificultando que volvieras a jugar. No podía permitir eso, solo no metas la pata, será tu ultima oportunidad. *Jaime mira a Legna y sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza. De repente, se cruzan con Yumi, que poseía una mirada seria *

Jaime: - Oh la la la, Lady Yumi ¿Qué hace aquí?

Legna: - ¿Ocurre algo? Oh ya, hoy tampoco pude ayudarte con tu deck, lo siento.

Yumi: - ¡Legna! *Se acerca a Legna mirándolo frente a frente*

Legna: - ¿Uh?

Jaime: ¡Oye, oye, este no es lugar para eso! Vayan a un hotel…

Yumi: - Lucha conmigo ¡Te reto a un duelo!

Legna: - ¡¿Eh?! *Legna y Jaime miran sorprendidos a Yumi, que decidida, mira desafiante a Legna*


	8. Chapter 8

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.8

Capítulo 8 -Yo También puedo Luchar

*Yumi mira decidida a Legna frente a él después de retarle a un duelo. Jaime, sorprendido, se pone en medio con tono de estupefacto *

Jaime: - ¡Un momento! ¿No se supone que ustedes son amigos? ¿Por qué quieres combatir contra Legna? *Legna se tranquiliza y mira los ojos decididos de Yumi*

Legna: - Esta bien. Acepto el reto. *Jaime se gira incrédulo hacia Legna*

Jaime: - P-pero ¿Por qué?

Legna: - Tranquilízate, no todos los duelos son batallas, será divertido enfrentarme a Yu…

Yumi: - No quiero que sea divertido… *Interrumpe Yumi a Legna el cual la observa sin comprender* Esta es la academia era de mi padre, el me paso su sueño y jure que lo defendería y llevaría a Akatsuki a lo más alto. Pero… Tu, un chico desconocido, has hecho más por la academia en unas semanas que yo en años, sin tener ninguna razón de peso o conexión con la academia… Yo, en cambio, ni siquiera pude defenderla de Shirley ¡No puedo permitirlo Legna! Yo también quiero ser más fuerte, yo también quiero proteger Akatsuki. Y para hacerlo ¡Tengo que derrotarte para fortalecerme a mí misma! *Señala a Legna con una pose desafiante* Lucha conmigo y no te contengas. Ven con todo porque yo iré igual.

Jaime: - Oh… Yumi...

Legna: - Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, vamos a darlo todo, Yumi. *Yumi sonríe y asiente con la cabeza después. Una vez ya en el campo de duelo*

Yumi: - ¡Prepárate Legna! Pienso darlo todo en este duelo.

Legna: - Es lo que espero, no te contengas.

Jaime: - No entiendo nada.

Legna y Yumi: - ¡Duelo!

Yumi: - Yo comenzare esto ¡Robo! (L.p/4000 [mano/6]) *Yumi toma una carta de su baraja y la observa, es una carta trampa* ¡Activo una carta mágica Portal a Través del Espejo!¡ Si no controlo ninguna carta, puedo agregar desde mi deck un PDM Alicia y un País de las Maravillas a mi mano! *Yumi pone dos cartas de su deck a su mano y toma una de ellas* ¡Invoco a PDM Alicia en ataque! *Una chica rubia vestida con un largo vestido elegante de color azul aparece* (l.v/4 atk/1500) ¡Alicia gana 200 puntos de ataque por cada carta PDM que controle incluyéndose ella misma! (atk/1500-1700) ¡Ahora activo la carta mágica de campo País de las Maravillas! *El campo de duelo se transforma en un extraño y oscuro bosque* Con mi país de las Maravillas gano una invocación adicional por turno ¡Invoco en posición de defensa a mi PDM Puerta Consciente! *Una gran puerta con una cara la cual convertía el pomo en su nariz aparece frente Alicia* (l.v/4 def/2000) Como controlo otro monstruo PDM, Alicia gana otros 200 puntos de ataque (atk/1700-1900), además, mientras mi puerta consciente este en juego no podrás atacar a otro monstruo PDM.

Jaime: - Eso quiere decir que no podrá atacar a Alicia si no derriba antes esa puerta.

Yumi: - Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno. (L.p/4000 [mano/2])

Legna: - Es mi turno ¡Robo! (L.p/4000 [mano/6]) Si mi oponente controla uno o más monstruos y yo no controlo ninguno, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano ¡Ven Hechicera blanca Laana! *Una chica de cabello largo sonriente aparece mientras su cabello verde ondea con el viento* (l.v/4 atk/1400 def/1800) Ahora invoco de forma normal a Hechicera Blanca Nirae en ataque *Una enérgica chica aparece sosteniendo dos varitas sobre su cabeza portando un vestido en dos piezas* (l.v /4 atk /1700 def /1200) Ahora activo la carta mágica Magia del Caos – Resonancia ¡Overlay! Si controlo dos monstruos Hechiceras Blancas, puedo reducir el nivel de una y convertirla en un tuner durante este turno ¡Elijo a Laana!

Yumi: - Aquí viene...

Legna: - ¡Sincronizo a mi Hechicera Blanca Nirae de nivel 4 con mi Hechicera Blanca Laana nivel 3! *Laana se convierte en tres aros verdes que envuelven a Nirae, la cual se convierte en cuatro estrellas que se alinean* ¡Poderosos aliados que cabalgan los cielos! ¡Descender y prestarnos vuestra fuerza! ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Nivel 7: Paladín del Caos Wingfed *Un haz de luz cubre a los dos monstruos de Legna, que se convierten en una hermosa caballero que porta un gran hacha. Su mirada decidida con sus grandes ojos azules y su cabello morado enfocaban a los monstruos de Yumi mientras esta descendía volando en un dragón blanco* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/1800)

Jaime: - Wow, que hermosa dama. *Silva sonrojado mientras Yumi mira el busto del monstruo de Legna algo molesta*

Yumi: - ¿Por qué sus cartas tienen que ser así?

Legna: - ¡Batalla Wingfed! ¡Ataca a su Puerta Consciente! *El dragón alza el vuelo y arremete contra la puerta haciendo que la Paladín la parta en dos de un golpe *

Yumi: - Cuando mi Puerta es destruida, puedo agregar un monstruo PDM de mi deck a mi mano (cartas en mano /3).

Legna: - Como se ha reducido el número de cartas PDM en tu campo, Alicia pierde 200 puntos (atk/1900-1700), además, si Wingfed destruye a un monstruo en posición de defensa, gana 500 puntos de ataque y puede volver a atacar (atk/2500-3000).

Jaime: - Eso va a dolerle a Yumi.

Legna: - ¡Ve Wingfed! ¡Hacha del resplandor! *La hermosa Paladín mira a Alicia y se lanza sobre ella*

Yumi: - Sabía que mi pared no te detendría, has caído en mi trampa ¡Activo mi carta boca abajo Hora del Té!

Legna: - ¿Una trampa?

Yumi: - Cuando Alicia es atacada siendo el único monstruo en mi campo y si controlo un País de las Maravillas, esta carta invoca de forma especial desde mi mano a PDM Ratón Dormilón *Aparece un pequeño ratón con ropa de persona dormido dentro de una tetera* (l.v/2 atk/500 def/800), la Liebre *Un gran animal con un chaleco verde sosteniendo una taza rota de té y con cara de llevar varios días sin dormir con apariencia nerviosa aparece* (l.v/4 atk/1600 def/ 0) ¡Y el fabuloso Sombrerero Loco! *Un señor alto de cabellos despeinado con traje multi color y con un gran sombrero de copa que escondía su mirada perdida y una sonrisa sádica aparece en el campo* (l.v/6 atk /2400 def/2000)

Legna: - Invoco tres monstruos desde su deck…

Yumi: - ¡Activo el efecto de mi Ratón Dormilón! Una vez durante el turno de cada jugador, puedo seleccionar un monstruo en el campo rival y cambiar su posición de batalla a la misma que la de Ratón, y como esta en defensa, tu Paladín se cambia a defensa y tu ataque se detiene. *El ratón bosteza haciendo que la chica también bostece y, junto su dragón, aterrizan y se duermen* (def/1800)

Legna: - Ya veo...

Yumi: - Además el ataque de Alicia aumenta en 600 puntos más. (atk/1700- 2300)

Jaime: - Oh, ahora es Legna el que está en apuros.

Legna: - Coloco dos cartas boca y termino mi turno usando el efecto de Nirae: al final del turno en que esta carta es mandada del campo al cementerio, puedo agregar una magia del Caos desde mi deck a mi mano (L.p/4000 [mano2])

Yumi: - ¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo! (L.p/4000 [mano/4]) (Conociendo a Legna, estoy segura que ya tendrá algo preparado para salir de esta situación, pero no le dejare ganar.) ¡Invoco a PDM Tweedledee Tweedledum en ataque! *Dos figuras redondeadas y humanoides aparecen en el campo, vistiendo un divertido traje verde con pompones y botones, portando sombreros con cascabeles* (l.v/4 atk/1200 def/1500)

Jaime: - Como hay otro monstruo en su campo, el poder de Alicia sigue aumentando. (atk/2300-2500)

Yumi: - ¡Uso el efecto de mi PDM Tweedledee Tweedledum! Esta carta puede ser usado como dos materiales XYZ de un monstruo PDM.

Legna: - ¿Has dicho XYZ?

Yumi: - ¡Ahora Overlay! *Los dos hermanos se convierten en dos estelas de luz de color amarillo y son engullidas por un gran vórtice del suelo, del cual una nueva figura emerge* ¡Figura mística que alcanza la deidad, padre de todo lo que es y será! ¡No pierdas más de ti y aparece ante mi invocación Exceed! ¡Rango 4: PDM Padre Tiempo! *Un señor mayor con una larga y gruesa barba gris aparece, llevando una túnica dorada y portaba un reloj de bolsillo estropeado en su mano derecha * (rank/4 atk/2000 def/1300)

Legna: - No sabía que pudieras hacer una invocación Exceed, me has sorprendido.

Yumi: - Guardo muchas sorpresas. Yo… puedo dar mucho más. *Dice Yumi apretando fuerte su puño mientras Legna la observa sin decir nada* ¡Uso el efecto de mi Liebre! ¡Puedo robar una carta cuando invoco un monstruo PDM de forma especial! *Toma una carta de su deck* (l.p/4000 [mano/4])

Jaime: - Ha reunido 5 monstruos, Legna lo tiene muy mal.

Yumi: - ¡Batalla Sombrerero Loco! ¡Ataca a su Paladín del Caos Wingfed! ¡Copa Delirante! *El Sombrero toma su sombrero y lo lanza como si fuera una cuchilla girando sobre sí mismo*

Legna: - ¡Activo mi carta trampa Chaos Réquiem! ¡Cuando un monstruo de luz u oscuridad en mi campo es atacado, puedo invocar de forma especial de mi mano un monstruo del atributo opuesto! ¡Tus monstruos deben atacar a mi nuevo monstruo, además, todos tus monstruos pierden ataque igual a los puntos del primer monstruo atacado!

Jaime: - ¡El ataque de Wingfed es de 3000 por lo tanto todos los monstruos de Yumi quedaran a cero! Pero si todos deben atacar, perderá en este turno.

Legna: - ¡Aparece! ¡Invoco a mi Maga Oscura! *La hermosa maga rubia de vestido azul aparece poniendo una pose de victoria* (l.v/6 atk/2000 def/1700)

Yumi: - ¿Enserio? ¿La waifu universal del juego también? ¡No perderé tan fácil! ¡Activo el efecto de Padre Tiempo desacoplando un material Overlay! ¡Durante cualquier turno puede saltar la fase actual a la siguiente sin ningún impedimento!

Legna: - ¿Cómo? ¿Puede saltar fases? *La unidad Overlay de Padre Tiempo desaparece y con mover con su dedo una manecilla de su reloj averiado de bolsillo, frena la batalla* Eso estuvo cerca…

Yumi: - Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno, activando el efecto del Sombrerero Loco. Durante cada una de mis End Phases inflige a ambos jugadores 200 puntos de daño por cada monstruo PDM que controle. *El sombrerero sonríe tomando varias ajugas de costura entre sus dedos y las lanza hacia Legna y Yumi* (l.p ambos/4000 -3000) [mano yumi/3])

Legna: - Es mi turno ¡Robo! [Mano/2]

Yumi: - Recuerda que Wingfed no puede cambiar su posición de batalla si mi Ratón Dormilón no lo hace.

Legna: - Lo se. Activo la carta Magia del Caos – Alquimia del Tesoro; si controlo 2 monstruos de tipo lanzador de conjuros de nivel 6 o más, esta carta me permite robar dos cartas a cambio de mandar una de mi mano al cementerio. *Legna descarta la última carta en su mano para robar otras dos*

Yumi: - (La carta que descarto fue la Hechicera Oscura Null, así que ahora el…}

Legna: - Retirando del juego un monstruo de Luz y otro de Oscuridad de mi cementerio, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano ¡Retiro del juego a Hechicera Oscura Null y Hechicera Blanca Nirae! *Aparecen los espíritus de los dos monstruos frente a Legna y crean un portal* ¡Portal del Caos abierto! ¡Ven mi compañera fiel, Hechicera del Caos Lara! *Del portal emerge el monstruo as de Legna, flotando en el aire y dirigiendo su varita hacia Alicia* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/1200)

Yumi: - ¡Activo mi carta trampa continúa PDM Día de No Cumpleaños! *De pronto, artículos de fiesta como panderetas, silbatos y confeti aparecen en las manos de los monstruos de Yumi y comienzan a usarlos armando un gran escándalo*

Legna: - ¿Y esto?

Jaime: - Es como si viera una película de Disney.

Yumi: - Gracias a su efecto, siempre que mi Sombrerero este en el campo cuando realizas una invocación especial, deberás renunciar y retirar del juego a uno de tus monstruos.

Legna: - ¡¿Cómo?!

Yumi: - Llevo mucho tiempo viéndote luchar Legna. Sé cómo es tu estilo de jugar y se como casi siempre ganas con tus hechiceras o monstruos invocados de forma especial. Pero esta vez, no podrás contar con ellos tan fácilmente, ahora deberás perder a uno.

Legna: - Demonios… Retiro del juego a Wingfed. *La jinete desaparece junto su dragón*

Jaime: - Esplendido, pensaba que Legna era el más fuerte con diferencia de la Academia, pero Yumi a controlado el duelo desde el comienzo.

Legna: - Tu estrategia tiene un punto débil Yumi, solo debo atacar y destruir a tu Sombrerero y tu trampa se ira ¡Ve Lara, ataca con tu Relámpago del Caos! *Lara enfoca su varita contra el Sombrerero y lanza un rayo de energía oscura y blanca contra el*

Yumi: - ¡No te dejare! ¡Activo mi carta mágica de juego rápido PDM Bebida Menguante!

Legna: - ¡Qué?!

Yumi: - ¡Con esta carta, selecciono un monstruo en el campo y reduzco su ataque a la mitad hasta el final del turno! ¡Y elijo a Lara! *Una botella aparece sobre Lara en la cual tiene escrito "Bébeme" y derrama su contenido sobre la hechicera, menguando su tamaño hasta ser diminuta* (atk/2500/1250) ¡Ahora mi Sombrerero es más fuerte! *El tenebroso Sombrerero lanza su sombrero contra el rayo partiéndolo por la mitad y dirigiéndose hacia Lara*

Legna: - ¡Activo el efecto de Lara! ¡Si un monstruo Hechicera del Caos fuera a ser destruida, puedo remover del juego, en su lugar, una magia de mi cementerio y elijo Magia del Caos – Alquimia del Tesoro! *Un escudo de magia aparece protegiendo a Lara de su destrucción*

Yumi: - ¡Pero aun así recibirás daño! (l.p Legna /3000-1850)

Legna: - Cuando mi Magia del Caos- Alquimia del Tesoro es retirada del juego desde mi cementerio, puedo robar dos cartas, *Toma dos cartas de su deck* [mano/3] entonces mi Maga Oscura atacara a tu Ratón Dormilón ¡Ataque de Combustión Oscura! *La Maga Oscura enfoca su varita contra el Ratón y le lanza una gran bola de fuego desintegrándolo*

Jaime: - ¡Bien hecho! Su Ratón podía volver a usar su efecto en el próximo turno.

Legna: - Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno, por lo tanto, el ataque de Lara vuelve a la normalidad. (atk/1250-2500 [mano/2])

Yumi: - Mi Bebida Menguante tiene otro efecto: al final del turno puedo agregar una magia PDM Pastel Gigantador de mi deck a mi mano. [mano Yumi/4]

Legna: - (Pronto será el momento de usar esa carta...)

Yumi: - ¡Es mi turno, robo! (Solo un turno más y le habré ganado a Legna…) ¡Sacrifico a mi Padre Tiempo e invoco a PDM Gato Cheshire en ataque! *El padre tiempo desaparece y de pronto, una sonrisa sobrevuela a Yumi. Poco a poco, un gato rayado aparece volando * (l.v/5 atk/1200) ¡Activo el efecto de Cheshire! ¡Cuando es invocado con éxito, puedo traer a mi mano una magia o trampa PDM y activarla ahora mismo! ¡Juego la magia PDM Torneo Trucado de Cricket! ¡Sacrificando a Cheshire y a la Liebre, esta magia invoca directamente desde mi deck a la Reina de Corazones! *Los dos animales desaparecen y en su lugar, una reina de vestido rojo en forma de rosa y un bastón espada con la empuñadura en forma de corazón aparece* (l.v/7 atk/2600 def/1200)

Legna: - Ha llegado…

Yumi: - Como el número de PDM en mi campo a disminuido, el ataque de Alicia también (atk2500-2300) ¿O tal vez no? Gracias al efecto de mi Reina, cuando es invocada puedo invocar a tantos PDM Soldados de Carta como desee de mi mano y… ¡tengo dos! *Dos grupos de hombres cartas aparecen portando lanzas * (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/0) Además, mi Sombrerero no es afectado por la habilidad de mi Reina de Corazones, por lo tanto, no regresa a mi mano y ahora Alicia vuelve a ganar 400 puntos más (atk/2300-2700) ¡Ahora activo el efecto de mi Reina de Corazones! ¡Una vez por turno, puedo seleccionar una carta en el campo y destruirla! (Si elijo a Lara, evitara su destrucción con su efecto) ¡Destruyo a la Maga Oscura! ¡Que le corten la cabeza! *Los soldados carta agarran a la Maga Oscura mientras la Reina de Corazones la destruye con su espada* ¡Además, mi oponente recibe 1000 puntos de daño! *Una ráfaga de viento con pétalos de rosa golpean a Legna* (l.p/1850 -850)

Jaime: - ¡Yumi! ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué no son amigos?

Yumi: - Yo también puedo…

Legna: - Yumi…

Yumi: - ¡Yo también puedo luchar!

Jaime: - ¿C-cómo?

Yumi: - Legna, desde el primer día has luchado dándolo todo por Akatsuki. Te estoy muy agradecida por ello, pero también estoy frustrada… Esta es la academia que construyó mi padre. No, este es el sueño de mi padre ¿Y un extraño va a luchar más por ella que yo misma? ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡Quiero hacerme más fuerte, quiero ayudar a la academia por mí misma y no solo depender de ti! ¡Si te gano, podre demostrarme a mí misma que puedo proteger este lugar! Por eso Legna, da todo lo que tengas, quiero ganarte con todo mi esfuerzo.

Jaime: - Yumi...

Legna: - ¡Está bien Yumi! ¡Si eso es lo que deseas, con gusto te complaceré! ¡Ven con todo! ¡Activo mi carta trampa Grimorio de la Tormenta Mágica! ¡Esta carta se activa cuando mi Maga Oscura es destruida, puedo removerla del juego desde mi cementerio y durante este turno niega los efectos de todas las cartas trampas, mágicas o efectos de monstruos de mi oponente a mi elección! ¡Elijo trampas y magias! *Un gran libro Oscuro aparece flotando y abriéndose ante Legna para lanzar una nube negra que envuelve las cartas trampa de Yumi, así como su magia de campo*

Yumi: - No esperaba menos… (Ahora mi Pastel no servirá, aunque lo active, lastima, hubiera duplicado el atk de uno de mis monstruos.) ¡Batalla! ¡Ataco a Lara con Alicia! ¡Golpe imaginario! *La doncella cierra los ojos e imagina un gigante que golpea a la hechicera*

Legna: - ¡Activo el efecto de Lara! ¡Retirando del juego una carta mágica de mi cementerio, niega la destrucción de una Hechicera del Caos *Una barrera protege a Lara, evitando su destrucción*

Yumi: - ¡Pero tomaras daño y además ya no te quedan magias en tu cementerio para proteger a Lara mientras que a mi aun me quedan cuatro monstruos! (l.p Legna/850-650)

Legna: - Pero has olvidado algo importante: mis magias del caos tienen un efecto oculto que se activan al ser removidas del juego y esta no es menos ¡Activo el efecto oculto de Sintonía Overlay! ¡Cuando esta carta es retirada del juego, puedo realizar una invocación por fusión devolviendo a mi deck monstruos removidos del juego como materiales!

Yumi: - ¿Vas a invocar por fusión en mi turno?

Legna: - ¡Fusiono devolviendo a mi deck a Hechicera Blanca Nirae con mi Maga Oscura! *Los espíritus de ambos monstruos aparecen y se comienzan a fusionar* ¡Ancestral aprendiz, rompe tus límites y trae una nueva era de magia caótica! ¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Progresa Druida Oscura! *La Maga Oscura aparece vestida de una túnica ceñida con varias cintas colgando de ella a la altura de la cintura. La túnica marrón se abría en forma de capa mostrando una falda blanca y su cabello seguía rubio pero esta vez caía sobre sus hombros en forma de trenzas de las cuales, en las puntas, llevaba unos pequeños broches con unas esferas y sobre su cabeza, en lugar de un sombrero, llevaba una corona blanca y en su mano un bastón de madera* (l.v/8 atk /2800 def/2300)

Yumi: - (Legna ¿Realmente estaba esperando que le atacase para realizar esa jugada? No solo eso, preparo todo sabiendo que destruiría primero a su Maga Oscura, entonces selló mis trampas y luego logro una fusión. Se adelantó a mi propio adelanto. Legna, eres increíble…)

Jaime: - ¡Wow, la Maga Oscura evolucionó!

Yumi: - ¡No importa! ¡Este duelo ya acabo! ¡Ataco con mi Reina de Corazones a Lara! *La malvada Reina desenvainó su espada y corta en dos a Lara* (l.p Legna/650-550) ¡Has perdido Legna, en cuanto termine mi turno!

Jaime: - Es verdad, debido al efecto del Sombrerero Loco, al final del turno de Yumi infligirá a ambos 1400 puntos de daño, pero los puntos de Legna caerán a cero…

Yumi: - ¡Termino mi turno y se activa el efecto de mi Sombrerero Loco! (Realmente he ganado) *El sombrerero toma varias ajugas de coser y las lanza a ambos jugadores primero a Yumi* (l.p/3000-1600)

Legna: - ¡Activo mi carta trampa Nigromante de Espíritu! ¡Esta carta puede ser activada cuando recibo daño de efecto y niega ese daño, invocando a sí mismo como un monstruo de tipo Lanzador de Conjuros de nivel 4 con ataque igual al daño negado!

Yumi: - Volviste a salvarte… *Un espíritu mágico emerge del suelo frente a Legna* (l.v/4 atk1400* def/1800)

Legna: - ¡Es mi turno, robo! (Mi Druida tiene varios efectos, pero solo necesito uno…. Lo has hecho muy bien Yumi.) ¡Activo el efecto de mi Druida Oscura! ¡Una vez por turno, puedo sacrificar un monstruo de tipo Lanzador de Conjuros en mi campo y mi Druida puede atacar a todos tus monstruos a la vez!

Yumi: - ¡¿Cómo!?

Jaime: - El ataque de la Druida es superior al de todos los monstruos de Yumi, si los ataca a la ves perderá.

Legna: - ¡Ve, Tormenta de Fuego Mágico! *La Druida alza su bastón, el cual comienza a brillar con extrañas marcas verdes, así como su túnica y crea una gran bola de fuego que se convierte en una ola de llamas que lanza contra los monstruos de Yumi, destruyéndolos mientras Yumi cae de rodillas*

Yumi: - He perdido… *Legna se acerca a ella y le ofrece su mano sonriente*

Legna: - Eres muy fuerte Yumi, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti. *Yumi, con ojos llorosos, lo mira y toma su mano sonriendo poniéndose de pie*

Yumi: - Gracias...*Jaime sube al campo de duelos*

Jaime: - En tres días son las inscripciones del Torneo Nacional.

Yumi: - Si, por fin empieza...

Legna: - Yumi, Jaime, vamos a salvar y proteger Akatsuki juntos. *Dice Legna mientras observan a lo lejos la puesta de sol y Yumi y Jaime asienten con la cabeza, pero una sombra les observa desde la oscuridad*

?: - Por fin os encontré, majestades…desafiante a Legna*


	9. Chapter 9

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.9

Capítulo 9. El Desafío del Campeón

*En el centro de la ciudad, un gran escenario ha sido construido frente el estadio de duelos, además de varias carpas de Fan Zone y un gran número de campos de duelo callejeros. La gente se reunía con expectación mientras los duelistas hacían cola frente las mesas de inscripción *

Jaime: - ¡Oh Dios, cuanta gente! ¡Este Torneo Regional será _seumanifick_!

Yumi: - Parece mentira, hace solo unos años no nos juntábamos más de 100 personas y ahora…

Legna: - Hum… *Algo nervioso, Legna mira a su alrededor *

Yumi: - ¿Ocurre algo Legna?

Jaime: - ¿No me digas que estas nervioso? Un duelista como tu seguro que tiene ya varios torneos importantes en su nombre. "

Legna: - La verdad es que…. Este será mi primer torneo.

Jaime y Yumi: - ¡¿QUEEEE?!

Jaime: - ¿Es enserio? ¿Ni uno de tienda pequeñito?

Yumi: - Es increíble y, aun así, lo fuerte que eres.

Legna: - La verdad es que me hice fuerte jugando contra gente fuerte, pero no tuve la oportunidad de ir a ningún torneo. Estoy nervioso… *Jaime y Yumi se miran preocupados. Después de un largo rato, los tres por fin consiguen inscribirse y después van a una cafetería cercana a tomar un poco de helado mientras observaban a esa gran cantidad de gente pasar y caminar*

Yumi: - A todo esto, Legna ¿de dónde eres? No sé mucho sobre ti de antes de venir a Akatsuki.

Legna: - Bueno no hay mucho interesante que contar la verdad es… *De pronto, Legna ve pasar entre la multitud a Kai* Ese era…

Yumi: - ¿Ocurre algo?

Megáfono: - Se anuncia a todos los participantes del Torneo Regional de Duelo de Monstruos, que se reúnan frente al escenario para anunciarles las reglas y…

Yumi: - Vaya, parece que nos llaman.

Jaime: - Sera mejor ir rápido o si no, será imposible ver algo con tanta gente.

Legna: - Si…

*Una vez frente al escenario, en el cual se encontraban dos personas: una era el anunciador y juez del torneo mientras que a su lado se encontraba un chico de pelo blanco que traía puesta una chaqueta larga de color plata con una camisa negra, pantalones grises y en su cuello llevaba unos cascos de música. Sus ojos azules claros miraban al cielo con cara de aburrimiento, esperando que el anuncio pasara rápido*

Yumi: - ¿Quién es ese tipo?

Jaime: - ¿No lo conoces? Es Keiyo Aldrox, el mejor duelista de todo el país.

Yumi: - Aldrox... ¡Espera! ¡¿Entonces él es el hermano de Shirley? ¡¿Entonces ella también está aquí?!

Legna: - Keiyo Aldrox...

Locutor: - Señor Aldrox ¿dónde está su hermana? Sin ella no podemos comenzar y la gente se impacienta.

Keiyo: - ¿Me ves cara de niñera? Ella ya es mayorcita como para que sepa dónde está a cada momento. Por mí no hay problema, puedes comenzar sin ella.

Locutor: - El problema no es usted señor, es…

Shirley: - ¡Ya estoy aquí! *Llega la hermosa chica de cabello negro brillante subiendo las escaleras*

Locutor: - ¡Señorita Aldrox ha llegado!

Keiyo: - Ya era hora, casi causas un gran problema.

Shirley: - Lo siento, una rueda del auto se pinchó y tuvieron que cambiarla.

Yumi: - Ay, esta tan presumida como siempre…

Legna: - Venga, ni que supieras lo que están diciendo.

Yumi: - Seguro algo en plan de "me retrase por qué lo bueno se hace esperar y además no encontraba una falda tan negra que hiciera juego con mi alma, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí y ya me pueden contemplar todos, sobre todo mis ubres de vaca lechera" *Dice Yumi mientras Shirley movía los labios hablando con su hermano, haciéndole burla y Legna suelta una leve risa*

Jaime: - ¿Por qué habláis como si la conocierais en persona?

Locutor: - ¡Bienvenidos duelistas a esta ceremonia de Apertura del Torneo Regional! ¡Muchos duelistas se han presentado hoy, aquí, para coronarse como el mejor duelista de la región, pero solo uno lo conseguirá! Ahora les explicaré como se desarrollará el torneo. Debido a la gran cantidad sin precedentes, nos vemos obligados a hacer el Torneo en dos partes: la primera será una liguilla en la cual cada duelista estará en un grupo de 4 personas; cada duelista deberá tener un duelo contra cada uno de los miembros de su mismo grupo y por ganar el duelo se le dará al duelista 3 puntos. Por perder, 1 punto; los dos mejores duelistas de cada grupo, los que tengan mayor puntuación pasaran a las rondas finales donde se enfrentaran uno contra uno en rondas descalificatorias hasta la final.

Yumi: - ¡Que bien! Así, aunque pierda, al comienzo aun podré llegar a la final.

Jaime: - Es como la UEFA Champions League.

Locutor: - Otra cosa, debido a que ambos llegaron a las semi finales del torneo nacional como el caso de la señorita Shirley y a la final, en el caso del señor Keiyo, los hermanos Aldrox no tomaran parte en dicha liga si no que esperaran a sus rivales directamente en los octavos de final.

?: - ¡Eso no es justo!

Locutor: - ¿Quién dijo eso? *Entre la multitud, aparece un chico con pinta de pandillero, con gafas de sol, se abre paso hasta llegar a los pies del escenario*

?: - ¿Esos dos niños ricos pasan a las finales por qué sí? ¿Quitando desde el comienzo dos, pasan a los demás? ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Todos deberíamos estar en las mismas condiciones!

Yumi: - Tiene razón, no es justo.

Locutor: - ¡Oye tú! ¡Este de aquí es Keiyo Aldrox, el que ganó el Nacional! ¡Si no te gustan las reglas vete a…! *Keiyo aparta al locutor y camina lentamente hacia el borde del escenario*

Keiyo: - ¿Crees que es injusto? Ninguno de los que están hoy aquí tienen nivel para enfrentarse a mi hermana o a mí, de esta manera os ahorramos tiempo y damos la posibilidad a los duelistas que nos hubieran enfrentado de aguantar un poco más en el torneo. De hecho, creo que lo mejor sería jugar ya la final directamente contra mi hermana; después de todo, el resultado será ese. Pero si crees que es injusto, te propongo algo ya que estoy aburrido: Enfrentémonos aquí y ahora, si tu ganas, yo quedare fuera del torneo y tu ocuparas mi lugar en las finales. Pero si gano yo, te marcharas del Torneo.

Locutor: - ¿Señor está seguro de esto?

Keiyo: - ¿Acaso crees que voy a perder?

?: - Esta bien, me parece justo. Te pateare ese trasero billetero que tienes. *Ante la gran expectación, ambos duelistas toman posiciones en el escenario*

Yumi: - Que presumido es Keiyo, se nota que son hermanos.

Legna: - …

?: - ¡Yo tomare el primer turno! ¡Robo! ¡Activo la magia continua Portal de los Seis! Ahora cada vez que invoque un monstruo de los Seis Samuráis, este Portal ganara un contador de Bushido sobre el ¡Ahora invoco a los Seis Samuráis Legendarios Kageki en ataque! *Un Samurái de armadura amarillenta que portaba dos katanas aparece sobre el campo* (l v/3 atk/200 def/2000) ¡Como invoque un monstruo Seis Samuráis mi Portal gana un contador de Bushido sobre él, además el efecto de Kageki el cual me permite llamar al Kagemusha de los Seis Samuráis desde mi mano! *Otro Samurái aparece, esta vez con una armadura verdosa* (l.v/2* atk/400 def/1800) ¡Ahora sincronizó a mi Kaneki de nivel 3 con Kagemusha de nivel 2! *El Kagemusha se convierte en dos aros de luz verde que rodean a Kaneki y lo transforman en tres estrellas ante la tranquila mirada de Keiyo* ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Te presento a los Seis Samuráis Legendarios – Shien! *Un gran samurái de armadura roja brillante con dos alas negras haciendo de capa en su espalda mientras alzaba una gran katana aparece* (l.v/5 atk/2500)

Jaime: - Una invocación sincronizada en su primer turno… Es bueno.

Yumi: - Claro, después de todo este es el nivel de un torneo importante.

?: - Como invoque otro monstruo Seis Samuráis, mi Portal gana un segundo contador y al tener dos, lo puedo enviar al cementerio para robar dos cartas [mano/5] ¡Y aún hay más! ¡Si controlo un monstruo Seis Samuráis, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano! ¡Invoco a los Seis Samuráis Legendarios - Kizan en ataque! *Otro samurái con una armadura negra aparece * (l.v/4 atk/1800) ¡Y si controlo dos o más Seis Samuráis, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano! ¡Aparece Gran Shogun Shien! *Un gran guerrero muy parecido a la sincronía aparece con una terrorífica mirada (l.v7 atk/2500) ¡Coloco tres cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno! (Lo tengo donde quería, mis cartas boca abajo son Advertencia Solemne, Negar Ataque y el Medallón de los Seis Samuráis; puedo negar cualquier cosa )

Yumi: - Con tres monstruos fuertes y tres cartas boca abajo, Keiyo tiene problemas.

Legna: - Más de lo que crees, su rival le puso un auténtico cerrojo.

Yumi: - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Legna: - El efecto del Gran Shogun Shien solo permite activar a tu oponente una carta mágica o de trampa por turno, mientras que los Seis Samuráis Legendarios Shien puede negar una carta mágica o de trampa por turno y destruirla.

Jaime: - Eso quiere decir que Keiyo prácticamente no puede usar magias ni trampas.

Yumi: - ¿Entonces sí que va a perder?

Legna: - (Además, tiene tres cartas boca abajo que seguramente serán trampas negadoras de invocaciones para proteger a sus Samuráis, es una situación muy complicada, pero Keiyo parece muy tranquilo ¿acaso no le importa este torneo?)

Keiyo: - ¡Es mi turno, robo! ¡Invoco a Draconium Aslan en ataque! *Un dragón encapuchado de grandes garras y una gran gema verde en su pecho aparece* (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/0) La invocación de este monstruo no puede ser negada, además, mientras este en mi campo los efectos e invocaciones de los monstruos Draconium no pueden ser negadas.

?: - ¿No puedo negar sus efectos ni invocaciones?

Keiyo: - Descartando un monstruo Draconium, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano ¡Invoco a Draconium Skyul en ataque! *Un dragón alado algo alargado aparece volando con una gran gema verde en su cabeza* (l./5 atk/2000 def/200) Cuando esta carta es enviada de mi mano al cementerio puedo invocarla de forma especial a mi campo ¡Aparece Draconium Mertla! *Un dragón sale del suelo recitando a cuatro patas con una gema verde sobre su lomo * (l.v/4 atk/1600 def/500)

?: - Maldición, invoco tres monstruos y no pude hacer nada…

Keiyo: - ¡Ahora activo una carta mágica, Rugido de Furia Draconium!

?: - ¡Mi oportunidad! ¡Activo el efecto de Seis Samuráis Legendarios Shien! ¡Una vez por turno, cuando mi oponente activa una carta mágica o de trampa puedo negarla y destruirla! *La katana del Samurái se envuelve de una fuerte luz roja y lanza un poderoso rayo contra la carta mágica*

Keiyo: - Si controlo 3 o más Draconium, mi Rugido de Furia no puede ser negada.

?: - ¡¿Cómo?!

Keiyo: - ¡Ahora activo su efecto! ¡Si controlo el mismo o menor número de monstruos que mi oponente, puedo agregar una carta monstruo de mi deck a mi mano y destruir un monstruo en el campo cuyo ataque sea inferior al del monstruo agregado! *Keiyo saca una carta de su mazo y la mira* ¡He sacado a mi emperador Draconium Exzelon con 3000 puntos de ataque, por lo tanto, destruyo al Gran Shogun Shien!

?: - ¡Como si te fuera a dejar! ¡Cuando uno de mis monstruos Seis Samuráis fuera a ser destruido, puedo negar su destrucción destruyendo otro Seis Samuráis en su lugar, así que el Shogun se queda y Kizan se va!

Keiyo: - ¡Efecto de Draconium Skyul! ¡Mientras esta carta este boca arriba en el campo, ningún monstruo de mi oponente puede negar su destrucción!

?: - ¿Estas bromeando? *Los tres dragones lanzan un feroz rugido que destruye al Shien *

Keiyo: - ¡Ahora activo una carta mágica de campo Mina de Draconium! La activación de esta carta no puede ser negada mientras mi oponente controle al menos un monstruo de nivel 5 o mayor.

?: - ¿Tampoco puedo negarla?

Keiyo: - Mi Mina de Draconium me permite hacer una segunda invocación normal a un monstruo Draconium de mi mano por turno ¡Sacrifico a Draconium Skyul y Mertla para invocar a mi emperador Draconium Exzelon en ataque! *Un inmenso y majestuoso dragón emplumado extiende sus alas apoyándose en cuatro patas, sus garras están hechas de gemas verdes y sus ojos amarillos penetraban cualquier armadura, poseía una larga cola y colmillos. Se puso mirando a su rival y lanza un poderoso rugido* (l.v/8 atk/3000 def /2200;)

Legna: - Ese dragón...

Keiyo: - Activo el efecto de Exzelon: cuando esta carta es invocada con éxito, puedo destruir todas las cartas boca abajo en el campo.

?: - ¡¿Cómo?! *El gran dragón bate sus alas con mucha fuerza, provocando un tornado que destruye las tres cartas boca abajo*

Keiyo: - ¡Batalla! Ataco a Kizan con Exzelon ¡Resplandor de Llamarada! *El dragón abre su boca y lanza una poderosa ráfaga de llamas verdes que envuelven y desintegran a Kizan* (l.p/4000-2800)

?: - E-esto aún no ha acabado.

Keiyo: - ¿No? Esto se acabó. Activo el segundo efecto de Exzelon: si este monstruo es invocado por sacrificio durante este turno, puedo enviar una carta boca arriba en mi campo con Draconium en su nombre al cementerio y Exzelon puede atacar una vez más.

?: - ¿Esa cosa puede atacar de nuevo?

Keiyo: - Envió Mina de Draconium al cementerio y ataco a Shien con Exzelon. *El campo desaparece y se convierte en una luz verde que es absorbida por la gema de la frente de Exzelon y este vuelve a lanzar llamas verdes que envuelven y destruyen al Samurái* (l.p/2800-2300) Ahora envió a Draconium Aslan al cementerio para volver a usar el efecto de Exzelon *Aslan se convierte en una luz verde que es absorbida por la gema del dragón nuevamente mientras concentra energía en su boca* Despídete del Torneo, nunca tuviste nivel para estar aquí. *Exzelon ataca esta vez directamente a su oponente frente la atónita mirada de los espectadores (l.p/2300-0)

Locutor: - ¡Y el ganador es Keiyo Aldrox! *La gente comienza a gritar victoreando a Keiyo mientras él y su hermana bajaban del escenario*

Yumi: - E-eso f-fue i-impresionante…

Jaime: - No solo salió de un candado fortísimo si no que hizo OTK y sin recibir daño... Es terrorífico.

Legna: - Este es…. el campeón del país...

?: - ¡Legna!

Yumi: - Esa voz… *Aparece Shirley saludando alegremente con su mano*

Legna: - Hola Shirley.

Shirley: - Al final has venido, eso me alegra mucho. Estoy deseando tener nuestra revancha en la final ¿uh? Anda, la tabla está aquí también.

Yumi: - ¡Deja de llamarme tabla so vaca!

Shirley: - ¿Y este quién es?

Jaime: - Bonyour, vengo de Francia mi nombre es jai…

Shirley: - ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, Legna ven conmigo. *Agarra a Legna del brazo y sale corriendo entre la multitud*

Legna: - ¿Eh?

Yumi: - ¡¿Oye donde te crees que vas? ¡Vuelve! *Yumi sale corriendo tras ellos ante la confusa mirada de Jaime*

Jaime: - ¿Uh? ¡Esperadme! *Después de un rato, llegan hasta la parte de atrás del estadio de duelos, apenas había gente en esa zona. Alí se encontraba Keiyo mirando su móvil*

Shirley: - ¡Keiyo! *Extrañado por el alboroto, Keiyo mira a su hermana llegar corriendo arrastrando a Legna mientras Yumi y Jaime les seguían*

Shirley: - ¡Mira! Este es el chico del que te hable.

Keiyo: - Ya te lo dije, no me interesan tus novios o ligues.

Yumi: - ¡¿Novios?!

Shirley: - Ay hermanito, no seas así, además, ten un poco de respeto, Legna es capaz de derrotarte ¿sabes?

Legna: - O-oye te estas pasando…

Keiyo: - No me hagas reír. En este país no hay nadie que me presente un reto digno.

Shirley: - Si no me crees, analiza su puntuación y después me dices.

Yumi: - ¿Su puntuación?

Shirley: - Si, desde que Kaiba Corp lanzo su primer Duel Disk a su vez, lanzó un sistema de registros inteligentes a través de las redes electrónicas. Cada Duel Disk registra cada victoria y derrota de su dueño y la convierte en una puntuación que se va incrementando o disminuyendo; en otras palabras, mide la fuerza del duelista.

Jaime: - Vaya, que practico.

Keiyo: - ¿Si lo hago me dejarás en paz? *Shirley asiente mientras Keiyo suspira y enfoca su Duel Disk hacia el de Legna, tocando un botón que después de unos segundos, la pantalla se ilumina y Keiyo pone cara de sorprendido* Imposible... Debe haber un error.

Shirley: - ¿Qué? ¿No está mal verdad?

Keiyo: 5043…

Shirley: - ¿Ves? ¡¿Espera qué…?! ¡¿Has dicho 5000?! *Muy sorprendida, Shirley va donde Keiyo a ver la pantalla* ¡Vuelve a darle debe ser un error!

Keiyo: - Ya lo hice y lo reinicié, no hay error.

Yumi: - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es poco o mucho?

Shirley: - Es muchísimo, nunca vi nada igual...

Jaime: - ¿Tan inusual es?

Shirley: - Para ponerte un ejemplo, la puntuación de la tabla es de 256 y la tuya 379, son puntuaciones normales de duelistas de nivel medio; es así por las derrotas que habéis sufrido, el porcentaje de un duelista de clase alta ronda los 800 pero un duelista fuera de lo normal supera esa cifra. Keiyo ¿cuál es tu porcentaje de victorias?

Keiyo: - 9 de cada 10 en un torneo nacional de alto nivel, 7 de cada 10 en un mundial.

Shirley: - Y pese a eso, su puntuación es de 2523.

Yumi: - 2500… Espera, la puntuación de Legna es…

Shirley: - El doble, para tener esa puntuación, Legna debería de tener más de 1500 duelos y todos con victoria. *Dice Shirley frente las miradas sorprendidas de todos. Keiyo mira la pantalla algo molesto y se pone frente a Legna*

Keiyo: - Imposible, no hay ningún duelista en el mundo con ese porcentaje, debe de ser un error y lo voy a demostrar. Ten un duelo conmigo aquí y ahora, veamos quien tiene razón.

Yumi y Jaime: - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un duelo?!

Legna: - Esta bien, nunca rechazo un desafío y desde que te vi luchar tenía ganas de jugar contra ti.

Shirley: - Tengo una idea, seguidme. *Dentro del estadio de duelos, Shirley prende las luces* Un duelo de tal calibre merece un lugar apropiado ¿no creen?

Yumi: - ¿Y como conseguiste permiso para usar el estadio?

Shirley: - Fácil, el portero y técnico de luz es un ex.

Yumi: - Claro, como no se me ocurrió antes. *Legna y Keiyo se colocan a diferentes extremos del campo de duelos*

Legna y Keiyo: - ¡Duelo!

Legna: - ¡Empiezo yo! ¡Robo! (L.p/4000 [mano/6] ¡Invoco a Hechicera Blanca Beeld en ataque! *Una linda hechicera de vestido blanco con toques y adornos azules y verdes y cabello corto azul aparece * (l.v/4 atk/1600 def/800) Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y acabo mi turno. [mano/3]

Keiyo: - Es mi turno ¡Robo! ¡Invoco a Draconium Demoler en ataque! *Un dragonoide con una espesa armadura y una gema en su espalda aparece* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/1500) ¡Activo una carta mágica Gema de Visión! ¡Si controlo un monstruo Draconium puedo agregar una carta Draconium de mi deck a mi mano en mi próximo turno! ¡Ahora batalla Draconium Demoler ataca a Beeld! *El dragonoide se convierte en una esfera metálica gigante y se lanza contra Beeld*

Legna: - ¡Activo mi carta trampa Muro de Conjuro! ¡A cambio de enviar una carta mágica de mi deck al cementerio esta carta niega tu ataque!

Keiyo: - Efecto de Demoler, mientras esta carta este en mi campo los ataques de los monstruos Draconium no pueden ser negados.

Legna: - Maldición, entonces activo el efecto de Beeld: si esta carta fuera a ser destruida puedo descartar un monstruo de oscuridad en su lugar, descarto a Hechicera Oscura Tynril.

Keiyo: - Aun así, recibirás daño de batalla. *El gran monstruo golpea a Beeld que se protege con su varita a duras penas* (l.p/4000 -3900 [mano/2]) Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno (l.p/4000 [mano/3]

Legna: - ¡Mi turno! ¡Robo! ¡Activo la carta mágica Legado Luminoso! Esta carta me permite enviar un monstruo de atributo luz de mi deck a mi mano y a cambio, puedo agregar un monstruo de luz del mismo tipo que el monstruo enviado a mi mano. ¡Envió a Hechicera Blanca Padnir de mi deck al cementerio y agrego a Hechicera del Caos Lara a mi mano! "

Jaime: - Legna no se va a guardar nada ¿eh?

Yumi: - Está jugando con el mejor duelista del país, debe darlo todo desde el comienzo.

Legna: - Retirando del juego a Hechicera Oscura Yyril y Hechicera Blanca Padnir desde mi cementerio, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano *Los espíritus de las dos hechiceras juntan sus varitas creando un portal del cual sale Lara* "¡Portal del Caos abierto! ¡Ven Hechicera del Caos Lara! *El monstruo As de Legna hace su aparición sosteniendo su sombrero con su mano izquierda mientras sostiene su varita con la derecha* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/1200)

Keiyo: - ¿Ese es tu monstruo As?

Legna: - Así es, gracias a Lara ganare este duelo ¡Batalla Lara! ¡Ataca a su Draconium Demoler! ¡Relámpago del caos! *La grácil hechicera enfoca su varita contra el dragonoide y dispara un poderoso rayo de colores blanco y negro*

Keiyo: - ¡Activo mi carta trampa Reflejo Draconium! ¡Cuando un draconium en mi campo es atacado esta carta retira del juego al monstruo atacante hasta el final del turno! *Un espejo aparece frente a Lara reflejando su ataque y haciéndola desaparecer*

Legna: - ¡No creas que te salvarás! ¡Hechicera Blanca Beeld gana 100 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo de oscuridad retirado del juego! ¡Tengo a Hechicera Oscura Tyril y además Hechicera del Caos Lara que es considerada un monstruo tanto de luz como de oscuridad por lo tanto Beeld gana 200 puntos! (atk/1600-1800) ¡Beeld ataca! *La hechicera alza su varita creando un haz de luz que destruye a Demoler* (l.p keiyo/4000-3900)

Legna: - Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno, por tanto, Lara regresa a mi campo. (l.p/3900[mano/1] *La hechicera reaparece en el campo reduciendo el ataque de Beeld* (1800-1700)

Keiyo: - Pero no vendrá sola, el segundo efecto de mi Reflejo Daconium lo activo: cuando el monstruo regresa al campo, puedo invocar un Draconium del mismo nivel desde mi mano ¡aparece Draconium Gerjes! *El espejo reaparece y se rompe, de entre esa destrucción emerge un dragón terrestre a cuatro patas que carga con un gran cofre* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/1000 [mano de Keiyo/2]) ¡Es mi turno, robo! Gracias al efecto de Gema de Visión, agrego una carta Draconium a mi mano [4] ¡Y ahora activo Relámpago Draconium! Gracias a esta carta mágica, si controlo un monstruo Draconium de nivel 7 o mayor, ninguna otra carta en el campo tiene efectos durante este turno.

Legna: - ¿Ninguna carta tendrá efectos?

Jaime: - Esto bajara el ataque de Beeld de nuevo.

Yumi: - No solo eso, ni Beeld ni Lara podrán evitar su destrucción.

Shirley: - Además de sus cartas boca abajo. (atk beeld/1700-1600)

Keiyo: - ¡Ahora invoco a Draconium Xirtes en ataque! *Un dragón alado de grandes colmillos con la gema en su pecho aparece* (l.v/4 atk/1900 def/0 [mano/2]) ¡Ataco con Gerjes a Lara! ¡Aliento de Cristal! *El dragón terrestre escupe una ráfaga de cristales afilados contra Lara, la cual contraataca lanzando un rayo negro y blanco con su varita. Ambos monstruos son destruidos* ¡Activo el efecto de Gerjes! ¡Cuando esta carta es destruida, ambos jugadores robamos hasta tener 6 cartas en la mano y como este efecto es activado desde el cementerio no es afectado por el Rayo Draconium! *Ambos roban asta tener 6 cartas en la mano*

Legna: - Lara…

Keiyo: - ¡Ahora ataco a Beeld con Xirtes! *El dragón clava sus poderosos colmillos sobre la hechicera destruyéndola* (l.p Legna/3900-3600) Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno .[5]

Jaime: - Están muy igualados…

Yumi: - Legna...


	10. Chapter 10

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.9

Capítulo 10. ¡Batalla Legendaria! Magia VS Dragones [Primera Parte]

*Estamos en mitad de un apasionante duelo entre Legna y Keiyo, el campeón nacional. El duelo comenzó muy igualado pero en el último turno, Keiyo pareció ganar ventaja frente Legna, el cual comienza su turno habiendo perdido a su monstruo As ese mismo turno.*

Legna: - (Keiyo Aldrox… Realmente me puso en un apuro desde muy pronto, creo que nunca me enfrente a nadie como él. Estoy emocionado) (L.P/3600 [mano/6] dos cartas boca abajo)

Keiyo: - ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya te has rendido? Es tu turno (L.P/3900 [mano/5] Una carta boca abajo y Draconium Xirtes lv/4 atk/1900 def/0)

Legna: - ¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo! [7] ¡Activo mi carta trampa Llamada del Caos! ¡Si mi oponente controla mas monstruo que yo, esta carta me permite buscar un monstruo Hechicera del Caos y una carta mágica Magia del Caos desde mi deck a mi mano! ¡Agrego Magia del Caos – Ciclo de Energía y a Hechicera del Caos Raang a mi mano! [9] ¡Ahora activo la Magia del Caos- Entierro de Doble Magia! Si tengo un monstruo Hechicera Blanca en mi cementerio, puedo enviar un monstruo Hechicera Oscura de mi mano al cementerio para agregar un monstruo Hechicera del Caos de mi deck a mi mano ¡Agregó a Hechicera del Caos Denekke y a cambio descarto ha Hechicera Oscura Null! ¡Ahora activo mi magia continua Magia del Caos – Ciclo de Energía!

Keiyo: - ¿Una magia continua?

Yumi: - Que raro, es la primera ves que veo a Legna jugar una magia continua.

Jaime: - Realmente es raro. Su baraja se basa principalmente en usar magias rápidas para removerlas en el cementerio y usar sus efectos ocultos, quizá contra Keiyo sienta que necesita algo mas y esta tratando de cambiar su estrategia.

Legna: - Retiro del juego a Hechicera Oscura Null y Hechicera Blanca Beeld en mi cementerio ¡Portal del Caos Abierto! ¡Ven Hechicera del Caos Denekke! *Una linda hechicera de cabello corto color rojo portando un vestido corto de dos piezas y una varita en forma de guadaña aparece*(l.v/8 atk/2000 def 1200) ¡Ahora se activa el efecto de mi Ciclo de Energía! Una vez por turno, cuando un monstruo Hechicera Oscura y Hechicera Blanca son removidas a la vez de mi cementerio, puedo enviar otra Hechicera Blanca y Hechicera Oscura al cementerio desde mi deck ¡Envió a Hechicera Oscura Screel y a Hechicera Blanca Laana a mi cementerio y las retiro del juego para abrir otro Portal del Caos!

Keiyo: - ¿Otro más?

Legna: - ¡Ven Hechicera del Caos Raang! *Una nueva hechicera de cabello corto celeste aparece con una mirada seria y un vestido de dos piezas muy decorado de tonos blancos y negros* (l.v/7 atk/2300 def/2000)

Shirley: - Dos hechiceras en un turno, impresionante.

Legna: - ¡Activo el efecto de Raang! Una vez por turno, puedo seleccionar una carta boca abajo en el campo y desterrarla ¡Ve, destierra su carta tapada! *Raang dirige su mano derecha hacia la carta boca debajo de Keiyo*

Keiyo: - ¡Activo mi carta trampa Cadena Draconium! Esta carta se equipa a uno de tus monstruos reduciendo su ataque a la mitad, además, no puede cambiar su posición de batalla o atacar. *Unas cadenas verdes brillantes como cristales preciosos surgen del suelo rodeando y capturando a la hechicera inmovilizándola* (atk/2300-1150)

Yumi: - La atrapó.

Jaime: - Rayos ¿realmente pudo prever eso también?

Legna: - ¡Batalla! ¡Atacó a Draconium Xirtes con Denekke! *La hechicera toma su guadaña y carga volando hacia el dragón. * ¡Ahora activo el efecto de Denekke! Cuando esta carta ataca o es atacada puedo devolver un monstruo hechicera removida del juego a mi deck y Denekke gana 1000 puntos de ataque asta el final del turno. *Legna toma a la Hechicera Oscura Screel y la devuelve a su baraja mientras un aura oscura envuelve a Denekke, fortaleciéndola* (atk/2000 – 3000) *La hechicera corta en dos al dragón de Keiyo* (l.p/3900-2800)

Legna: - Ahora se activa el efecto de Raang: Cada vez que un monstruo Hechicera del Caos destruye un monstruo, ese monstruo es retirado del juego y mi oponente recibe daño igual al ataque del monstruo destruido. *Las dos mitades del dragón de Keiyo convierten en un aura oscura que es lanzada con fuerza contra el*

Yumi: - ¡Eso son 1900 puntos de daño!

Keiyo: - ¡Desde mi mano activo el efecto de Draconium Momblak! ¡Cuando recibo daño de efecto, esta carta es invocada de forma especial de mi mano negando el daño y su ataque se convierte en los puntos que hubiera perdido! *Un dragón panzón aparece tragando en aura oscura con su boca llevaba una gema verde en su estómago* (l.v/4 atk/0-1900 def/500 [mano keiyo/4])

Jaime: - Se salvó, por poco de recibir un gran daño.

Yumi: - Que suerte.

Shirley: - ¿Suerte? Vosotros no sabéis nada.

Yumi: - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Shirley: - Nuestra familia es adinerada eso es cierto, pero nuestras vidas no fueron fáciles, al contrario, nuestros padres nos exigían mas que a los niños normales para que no fuéramos acomodados….

 **Flahsback**

*Un niño llega emocionado de las compras con los criados corriendo hasta el salón donde se encontraba una pequeña niña. *

Keiyo: - ¡Hermana! ¡Mira!

Shirley: - ¿Uh? ¿Qué ocurre Keiyo? *Girando su cabeza para ver a su sonriente hermano el cual lleva su mano al bolsillo y saca un deck *

Keiyo: - ¡Mira lo que compre! ¡Es el nuevo deck de duelo de monstruos de dragones edición limitada!

Shirley: - ¡Keiyo eso es genial

Keiyo: - ¡Ahora podremos jugar y te ganare! ¡Este es mejor que el que te regalo la abuela!

Shirley: - Eso habrá que verlo, déjame mirarlo. *Shirley extiende su mano hacia el deck, pero antes de alcanzarlo una mano agarra el deck *

Padre: - ¿Qué es esto? *Un señor alto bien vestido con un traje verde y un bigote poblado castaño sostenía el deck en su mano con cara de molesto* ¿Otra ves gastando el dinero en tonterías?

Keiyo: - Padre... No son tonterías, además lo compre con mi propio dinero, es mío.

Padre: - ¿Tu propio dinero? ¡¿Acaso crees que te di ese dinero para que lo gastarás en tontos caprichos?! *Violentamente, el hombre empuja a Keiyo que cae al suelo*

Shirley: - ¡Keiyo! *Va corriendo a atender a su hermano* ¿Keiyo estas bien?

Keiyo: - S-si… No te preocupes hermana. *El señor, aun molesto, se marcha con el deck de Keiyo*

Padre: - Me he enterado que ayer solo sacaste un 8 en las clases, ya sabes las normas: hoy no comerás.

(Shirley: - Solo éramos niños, pero conocíamos el hambre y el miedo al error. Keiyo fue instruido para finanzas y negocios, mientras yo estudie bellas artes, música, danza, incluso clases de tenis y natación, todo lo necesario para ser una dama. En cuanto nuestras notas, si bajaban nos castigaban sin comer. Aunque hubiéramos aprobado, recibíamos clases particulares, no dejaban que nos acercáramos a otros niños para evitar malas influencias. Lo teníamos todo, pero a la vez, solo nos teníamos a nosotros. Pero 2 años después…)

Padre: - Keiyo, llevas ya un año entero sin bajar tus notas, es el momento de ponerte una prueba de verdad. *El señor abre un cajón de su mueble y toma el deck que Keiyo compro*

Keiyo: - ¿E-eso es…?

Padre: - Te doy la oportunidad de recuperarlo si superas la prueba. Es tuyo, pero si fallas, serás echado de esta casa y no recibirás ninguna clase de ayuda ¿Aceptas? *Keiyo mira el deck sobre la mesa*

Keiyo: - Acepto ¿En qué consiste? *El señor saca un gran fajo de billetes y lo pone sobre la mesa*

Padre: - Aquí tienes diez mil dólares. Toma este dinero e inviértelo: si consigues triplicarlo en seis meses sin apuestas ni ayuda de ningún asesor, te devolveré las cartas, pero si no lo consigues, ya sabes lo que te espera.

Keiyo: - Seis meses para triplicar diez mil dólares… Está bien. *Keiyo toma el dinero y sale de la lujosa casa mientras Shirley miraba a su hermano desde una ventana*

Shirley: - Keiyo…

(Shirley: - Mi hermano pasó un mes fuera de casa buscando la mejor forma de invertir el dinero, hasta que un día en la calle, vio dos niños pequeños jugando duelo de monstruos, entonces tuvo una idea: había escuchado que un duelista retirado de la liga profesional se encontraba en la ciudad y no se como consiguió encontrarle. Le explicó que quería invertir en crear una academia de duelos en la ciudad donde los niños pudieran divertirse y desarrollar sus habilidades y le pidió que el fuera el profesor. El duelista accedió si Keiyo asumía todos los riesgos, entonces compro un local con el dinero de nuestro padre y uso el resto para promocionar la academia; fue algo arriesgado, solo Seto Kaiba se había arriesgado con una academia de duelos y se encontraba en mitad del mar. Keiyo había escuchado de mas ciudades donde habían abierto alguna pequeña academia, pero en nuestra ciudad el fue el pionero. El coste de ingreso no fue muy alto para que todos pudieran entrar, sorprendentemente el nombre del duelista profesional atrajo a muchos estudiantes. Keiyo consiguió reunir el dinero en cuatro meses e incluso consiguió sus propios ahorros con lo que sobro, además estuvo aprendiendo junto al duelista profesional y Keiyo regreso a casa.)

Padre: - ¿Y bien? *Keiyo deja un maletín sobre la mesa*

Keiyo: - Aquí tienes 30.000 dólares ¿Dónde está mi deck? *El señor abrió el maletín y contemplo el dinero que su hijo había conseguido reunir. Después de sonreír, abrió de nuevo el cajón, tomó el deck y se lo entregó a Keiyo*

Padre: - Bien hecho. Como esperaba, eres el indicado para sucederme en la compañía. *Siguió caminando mientras Keiyo miraba su deck, recordando lo que había aprendido junto el duelista profesional*

Keiyo: - Espera padre. *El señor se detiene* ¿Qué debo hacer para poder elegir yo mismo lo que quiero ser?

Padre: - ¿Quieres ser libre de elegir tu futuro?

Keiyo: - Si, dime que necesitas.

Padre: - Debes destacar en algo. No me importa en lo que sea, conviértete en el mejor del país, en algo, entonces dejare que tanto tu como tu hermana decidáis que queréis hacer. *El señor se va mientras Keiyo miró de nuevo su deck*

Keiyo: - El mejor del país…

(Shirley: - Un año después, Keiyo consiguió ganar el Torneo Nacional de Duelo de Monstruos, se convirtió en el mejor del país y nuestro padre cumplió su palabra: Keiyo y yo por fin podíamos hacer lo que queríamos y elegimos el mundo de los duelos. Llevamos ya cinco años siendo los mejores del país, después de eso abrimos mas academias de duelos y se nos unieron otras academias distintas como la vuestra.)

 **Fin Flashback**

Yumi: - Debió de ser muy duro.

Jaime: - ¿Estuvo con un duelista profesional? Con razón es tan bueno.

Yumi: - En cierto modo Keiyo fue el pionero de las academias de duelo autónomas.

Legna: - Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno. [mano/5 campo /denekke(atk/2000 raang/atk/1150) dos cartas boca abajo] (l.p/3600)

Keiyo: - Es mi turno ¡Robo! [5] ¡Invoco a Draconium Aslan en ataque! *Un dragonoide con capucha afiladas garras y una gema en su pecho aparece* (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/200) ¡Ahora activo la carta mágica de campo Mina Draconium! *El campo se transforma en una gran cueva llena de cristales y gemas de color verde*

Legna: - Esta carta… Aquí viene.

Keiyo: - ¡Sacrifico a Draconium Aslan y Draconium Nomblak en mi campo para invocar a mi Emperador Draconium Exzelon! *Los dos dragones de Keiyo desaparecen para que uno nuevo surgiera de la cueva con dos grandes alas y unas feroces garras, lanzando un terrorífico rugido. * (l.v/8 atk/3000 def /2200)

Jaime: - Aquí está el monstruo de la otra vez: la carta As de Keiyo.

Yumi: - Legna…

Keiyo: - La invocación de Exzelon no puede ser negada. Cuando Exzelon es invocado puedo destruir todas las cartas boca abajo en el campo ¡Vendaval de fragmentos! *El dragón bate sus alas levantando una gran corriente de aire que destruye las dos cartas boca abajo de Legna* ¡Ahora Exzelon ataca a su Hechicera del Caos Raang! *El gran dragón abre su boca y lanza una poderosa llamarada que destruye a raang * (l.p Legna/3600-1750)

Legna: - (Como imagine, pero si vuelve a atacar con su efecto, Denekke usara el suyo para aumentar su ataque y ambos empataran. Él lo sabe a sin que no lo hará, tengo ventaja.) ¡Sso el efecto de Exzelon!

Legna: - ¡¿Cómo?!

Keiyo: - ¡Envió a mi cementerio la Mina de Draconium y ahora Exzelon podrá atacar de nuevo este turno! *La cueva desaparece convirtiéndose en una luz de energía verde que es absorbida por una de las gemas del dragón, esta vez la de su pecho* ¡Ahora activo el efecto de la Mina! ¡Cuando es enviada del campo al cementerio puedo agregar una carta mágica o de trampa Dracomium de mi deck a mi mano! ¡Agrego la carta mágica de juego rápido Fervor Draconium y la activo! ¡Si controlo un monstruo Draconium puedo destruir un monstruo en el campo con ataque original inferior al de mi Draconium y después gano 1000 puntos de vida!

Legna: - ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué has dicho? *Un gran tornado aparece destruyendo a Denekke dejando a Legna desprotegido *

Shirley: - El duelo se acabó, Legna no tiene nada en el campo y Exzelon aún tiene un ataque.

Keiyo: - ¡Esto se acabó! *El dragón lanza su llamarada contra Legna*

Yumi: - ¡Legna! *De pronto, una hechicera oscura aparece frente a Legna protegiéndole con una barrera*

Keiyo: - ¡¿Qué…!? ¡¿Cómo es posible? ¡No te quedan monstruos en el campo ni trampas con que protegerte!

Legna: - Precisamente me salve gracias a una de las trampas que destruiste, se llama Refugio de Magia. Cuando recibo un ataque directo en el turno que esta carta es destruida, puedo invocar un monstruo hechicera de nivel cuatro o menor de mi mano en posición de defensa y esta no puede ser destruida en batalla en este turno. De este modo, invoque a Hechicera Oscura Maltia para defenderme. (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/800)

Yumi: - *Yumi suspira aliviada* Eso estuvo cerca…

Keiyo: - Eso estuvo bastante bien. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno. [1]

Legna: - ¡Es mi turno, robo! [5] ¡Cambio a Maltia de defensa a ataque y ahora invoco a Hechicera Blanca Nirae! *Una enérgica hechicera aparece sosteniendo dos varitas mientras sonríe* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/1200) Ahora activo su efecto: cuando es invocada de forma normal, Nirae aumenta mis puntos de vida en 500 por cada monstruo de oscuridad en mi cementerio, Hechiceras del Caos Lara, Denekke y Raang se consideran monstruos tanto de luz como de oscuridad así que mis puntos de vida aumentan en 1500 (l.p/1750-3250) ¡Ahora mis Hechiceras Blancas Nirae y Maltia de nivel 4! ¡Overlay! *Los dos monstruos de Legna se convierten en esferas de luces que giran creando un portal en el suelo del cual emerge una figura* ¡Tenebrosa bestia de las sombras, ven a luchar del lado de la luz y aliméntate de la agonía de tu presa! ¡Invocación EXCEED! ¡Ven Bestia del Caos Borfac! *Una terrorífica bestia con cadenas en sus musculosas patas, varios cuernos en su espalda y cabeza y unos ojos blancos aparecen sobre el campo* (rank/4 atk/2200 def/300)

Keiyo: - Invocación XYZ ¿eh?

Legna: - ¡Batalla! ¡Ataco con Borfac a Exzelon!

Yumi: - ¿Ataca con un monstruo mas débil?

Keiyo: - Un efecto...

Legna: - ¡Uso el efecto de Bestia del Caos Borfac desacoplando un material Overlay de esta carta! ¡Puedo enviar al cementerio 5 cartas de la parte superior de mi deck al cementerio y por cada carta mágica enviada al cementerio por este efecto reduce el ataque de un monstruo rival en 500 puntos! *Legna toma 5 cartas de su deck y las muestra enviándolas al cementerio, entre ellas, dos magias* ¡Envíe dos cartas mágicas al cementerio, por lo tanto, Exzelon pierde 1000 puntos! (Atk/3000-2000) *La bestia golpea salvajemente al dragón destruyéndolo* (l.p Keiyo/3800-3600)

Keiyo: - Muy previsible… ¡Activo mi carta trampa Despertar Draconium! ¡Cuando un monstruo Draconium de nivel 7 o mayor es destruido, esta carta me permite enviar monstruos Draconium materiales de mi deck al cementerio para realizar una invocación por fusión!

Legna: - ¿Fusión?

Keiyo: - ¡Envió desde mi deck a Draconium Luxx y Draconium Umbrella al cementerio y realizo una invocación por fusión! *Keiyo alza su mano mientras dos dragones aparecen y comienzan a fusionarse* ¡Sumo monarca del clan de dragones que rige la justicia! ¡Muéstrate ante mi y alza tu rugido contra mi rival! ¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Ven Rey Draconium Deltrax! *Un dragón de grandes garras, cuerpo algo descompensado con un hocico picudo y una especie de corona hecha de cristales verdes aparece* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/2000)

Jaime: - ¿Otro dragón? ¿No se acaban nunca?

Legna: - Rey Draconium… ¿Es un sub arquetipo? ¿Una evolución o solo es un nombre? Deberé andarme con cuidado. Termino mi turno. (L.p/3250[mano/4])

Keiyo: - ¡Es mi turno, robo! (Necesito aumentar mi mano lo antes que pueda y esta carta me ayudara) ¡Coloco una carta boca abajo y ahora ataco con mi Rey Draconium Deltrax! ¡Llamarada delta! *El dragón abre su picudo hocico y lanza una llamarada blanca* ¡No puedes activar el efecto de tu bestia ya que gracias al efecto de Deltrax no se puede activar ningún efecto hasta el final del calculó de daño!

Legna: - Me atrapo... *La bestia recibe el impacto destruyéndose* (l.p Legna/3250-3050) Cuando mi Bestia del Caos es destruida mientras tiene materiales XYZ, puedo invocar ese material a mi campo con sus efectos negados ¡Regresa Hechicera Oscura Maltia! *La anterior hechicera regresa en posición de defensa* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/800)

Keiyo: - Termino mi turno.

Legna: - ¡Robo! [5]

Keiyo: - Activo mi carta trampa Tesoro Draconium. Durante el turno rival, si este tiene mas cartas en su mano que yo puedo robar hasta que tengamos el mismo número. *Keiyo roba cuatro cartas* [5]

Legna: - Invoco al monstruo tuner de nivel cuatro Bestia del Caos Galidan en ataque. *Un hermoso caballo blanco aparece galopando mientras portaba una lujosa montura* l.v/4* atk/1500 def/200

Keiyo: - Un tuner…

Shirley: - ¿Eh? ¿Legna también puede hacer invocaciones sincronizadas?

Legna: - ¡Sincronizo a mi Hechicera Oscura Maltia de nivel cuatro con mi Bestia del Caos Galidan de nivel cuatro! *El caballo comienza a correr convirtiéndose en cuatro aros brillantes de color verde los cuales envuelven y rodean a Maltia que se convierte en cuatro estrellas mientras se convierten en un haz de luz* ¡Poderoso aliado que desde los cielos nos guías, préstanos tu poder en esta feroz batalla que tu flecha nos lleve a la victoria! ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Desciende Paladín del Caos Aussa! *Del haz de luz, surge una gran águila blanca que porta en su lomo a una chica vestida con una pequeña armadura, su cabello morado ondea en el viento mientras sostiene un arco y varias flechas a su espalda* (l.v/8 atk/2700 def/2500)

Keiyo: - Paladín del caos…

Legna: - Activo el efecto de Aussa: una vez por turno, a cambio de que Aussa no pueda atacar en este turno, puede destruir un monstruo de mi rival e infligir 200 puntos de daño por cada nivel de ese monstruo ¡Ve, destruye a Altrax! ¡Flecha de los cielos! *La hermosa guerrera apunta con su flecha al dragón y descarga la misma contra el destruyéndolo de un golpe* (l.p Keiyo/3600 – 2000)

Keiyo: - Activo el efecto de Rey Draconium Deltrax: cuando esta carta es destruida, puedo invocar un monstruo Draconium de mi cementerio de nivel cuatro o menor ¡Renace Draconium Demoler! *El dragonoide pesado aparece de nuevo en el campo* (l.v/4 atk/1700)

Legna: - Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno. [3]

Jaime: - Están tan igualados, nunca vi un duelo con tanta tensión.

Shirley: - Cierto, no parece que vaya a haber un claro vencedor…

Yumi: - Fascinante... No puedo apartar la mirada.

Keiyo: - ¡Es mi turno, robo! [6] ¡Invoco a Draconium Ruum en ataque! *Un dragón alargado con una gema a la altura del pecho en forma de armadura aparece* (l.v/4 atk /1700 def/400) ¡Ahora activo mi carta mágica Crecimiento del Cristal! ¡Todos mis Draconium ganan un nivel por cada Draconium en mi campo! Como tengo dos, los niveles de Demoler y Ruum aumentan en dos. ( /4-6)

Legna: - No me digas que…

Keiyo: - ¡Ahora mis dos Draconium Demoler y Ruum de nivel 6! ¡Overlay! *Los dos monstruos se convierten en luces que giran en el suelo creando un portal del cual emerge una figura* ¡Gran gobernante que impone la realidad a veces amarga! ¡Clava tu mirada ante mi rival y doblega su ímpetu! ¡Invocación EXCEED! ¡Ven rango seis Rey Draconium Omergex! *Un dragón sin garras traseras aparece apoyándose en su larga cola mostrando unas feroces garras delanteras, su piel era de color negro y portaba una gema en forma de corona sobre su cabeza* (rango/6 atk/2400 def/1600)

Yumi: - ¿Keiyo también puede hacer invocaciones Exceed?

Jaime: - Entonces no sería de extrañar que sincronías también.

Keiyo: - Efecto permanente de Omergex: mientras esta carta tenga unidades Overlay, todos los demás monstruos en el campo ven sus puntos de ataque reducidos a la mitad. (Aussa atk/2700-1350) ¡Batalla! ¡Ataco con Draconium Omergex a Paladín del Caos Aussa! *El dragón lanza una llamarada oscura que destruye a Aussa* (l.p Legna/3050-2100)

Legna: - Cuando Aussa es destruida, puedo agregar un monstruo de oscuridad de mi deck a mi mano ¡Elijo a mi Chica Maga Oscura!

Keiyo: - Cuando Omergex destruye un monstruo en batalla, pierde una unidad Overlay. Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno. [mano/2]

Legna: - ¡Es mi turno, robo! [4] ¡Activo mi carta trampa Fusión Caótica! Esta carta me permite realizar una invocación por fusión retirando del juego materiales en mi campo, mano y cementerio ¡Fusiono a mi Chica Maga Oscura en mi mano con mi Paladín del Caos Aussa en mi cementerio! ¡Aussa también es considerada un monstruo bestia alada además de lanzador de conjuros!

Keiyo: - ¿Cómo? ¿Un monstruo de doble tipo? *Aparecen en el cielo la Maga Oscura junto Aussa y comienzan a fusionarse* ¡Valiente aprendiz, rompe tus cadenas y extiende tus alas hacia un nuevo poder! ¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Vuela Angelical Maga Oscura! *Una luz deslumbrante surge en el campo, una vez disipada, se ve a la maga oscura vestida con un vestido escotado blanco, sus cabellos también se tiñeron de blanco y cuatro hermosas alas angelicales lucen en su espalda; en su mano derecha lleva una cadena plateada mientras en su mano izquierda portaba un gran aro dorado * (l.v/7 atk/2600 def/2100)

Jaime: - Es preciosa…

Yumi y Shirley: - Chicos…

Keiyo: - ¡No importa que monstruo invoques, mi Rey Draconium Omergex reduce su ataque a la mitad!

Legna: - ¡Activo el efecto de mi Angelical Maga Oscura! ¡Una vez durante el turno de cada jugador, puedo negar los efectos de un monstruo en el campo hasta el final del turno!

Keiyo: - ¿Cómo? *La maga lanza la cadena plateada al dragón, inmovilizándole *

Legna: - ¡Ahora ataca! ¡Destruye a su dragón! ¡Anillo del cielo! *El aro dorado comienza a brillar con fuerza y la maga lo lanza contra el dragón, partiéndolo por la mitad* (l.p/Keiyo/ 2000-1800)

Keiyo: - ¡Activo mi carta trampa Draconium Vidria! ¡Cuando un monstruo Draconium es destruido en mi campo, esta carta es invocada como un monstruo Draconium tuner de nivel 3 en defensa! *Una gema con ojos aparece frente a Keiyo* (l.v/3* atk/500 def/0)

Legna: - (Ha dicho tuner, entonces en su próximo turno… Pero no perderé a mi Maga Oscura) Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno. [2] (l.p/2100)

Shirley: - Parece que por fin se pusieron en la recta final.

Jaime: - Es demasiada tensión, me va a dar algo ¿puedo caerme sobre usted messie Shirley?

Shirley: - Como me toques te demando y te exportan de nuevo a Portugal.

Jaime: - Soy francés.

Shirley: - Como si eres de Narnia, no te me acerques.

Yumi: - Legna... *Mira como este sonríe mientras se enfrenta a Keiyo* El realmente está disfrutando este duelo, no importa quien gane este duelo, Legna tendrá esa sonrisa de felicidad pura en su cara.

Notas del autor:

Hola, muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta serie. Este capitulo ha significado mucho para mí, el numero 10 me permite tener unos cimientos importantes en la historia además que dio el pistoletazo de salida para la publicación de este fanfic. Aunque ustedes estén leyendo ya esta historia avanzada por publicaciones semanales, yo estoy escribiendo estas líneas el 28 de febrero de 2017 y el primer capítulo lo comencé a escribir por el verano del 2016. Por unas cosas u otras en donde se incluyen problemas privados y técnicos, me retrasé en la escritura de algunos capítulos, decidí no publicarlos hasta tener al menos 10 capítulos escritos para mentalizarme a mi mismo de que voy enserio con esta historia y que no la voy a abandonar. Para eso le pedí ayuda a buenos amigos con los cuales nos hemos repartido un poco el trabajo y de este modo, al ser un equipo, es más difícil dejarlo.

Repasando un poco la historia, estamos ante el duelo mas largo y reñido de la historia hasta ahora. Abarca 3 capítulos, realmente pude alargarlo todavía más ya que cada día se me ocurrían nuevas ideas, pero creo que no debo alargar tanto un duelo por más emocionante que sea (mientras escribía, imaginaba como se vería en anime y me ponía los pelos de punta). Se nos a presentado por fin Keiyo Aldrox, el campeón nacional con sus temibles Draconium, será un personaje muy a tener en cuenta; también hemos visto otro misterio de Legna y es su altísima puntuación como si nunca hubiera perdido un duelo, algo increíble ¿qué más secretos esconde Legna? ¿Serán revelados alguna ves? Lo que es seguro es que nos divertiremos juntos descubriéndolo. Espero que se lo pasen tan bien leyendo mi historia como yo me lo paso al escribirla, pronto estará el capitulo 11 donde incluiré algunos cambios (mas diálogos, capítulos mas largos, algo de profundidad en las historias de los personajes). Espero les guste. un saludo a todos.

Ángel Junior Yanco Semper


	11. Chapter 11

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.11

Capítulo 11. ¡Batalla Legendaria! Magia VS Dragones [Segunda Parte]

* Estamos en la recta final del apasionante duelo entre Legna y Keiyo, el campeón nacional. Parece que Legna ha tomado ventaja, pero Keiyo comienza su turno con un tuner en su campo. Legna observa a Keiyo con una sonrisa confiada en su cara. *

Legna: - Es tu turno, Keiyo. (L.P/1800 [mano/2]) *Frente a Legna, Keiyo observa a la angelical Maga Oscura mientras coloca su mano derecha sobre su Duel Disk, preparado para tomar una carta dando comienzo a su turno. *

Keiyo: - Estas muy creído solo por tener unos cuantos puntos de vida más. Tendré que cambiar eso. (L.P/1800 [mano/4]) ¡Es mi turno, robo! [5] ¡Invoco a Draconium Plisma en ataque! *Un dragón verde a dos patas aparece alzando sus alas; tenía una gema verde bajo su mentón* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/400)

Yumi: - Aquí viene...

Keiyo: - ¡Sincronizo a Draconium Plisma de nivel 4 con Draconium Vidria de nivel 3! *Vidria se convierte en 3 círculos verdes que emanaban una brillante luz y que se dispersan mientras Plisma levita y es rodeado por ellos convirtiéndose en cuatro estrellas* ¡Gobernante de criaturas legendarias! ¡Álzate con tu fuerte rugido ante mi oponente! ¡Invocación sincronizada nivel 7 Rey Draconium Betox! *De la luz, aparece un corpulento dragón a cuatro patas; toda su espalda estaba llena de cristales verdes brillantes* (l.v/7 atk /2800 def/100)

Jaime: - También synchros…

Shirley: - Keiyo está sacando todo lo que tiene.

Legna: - Todos los reyes Draconium han tenido efectos problemáticos, así que activo el efecto de mi Angelical Maga Oscura: Una vez, durante el turno de cualquier jugador, niega los efectos de un monstruo en el campo. *La maga lanza su cadena plateada hacia el dragón, agarrando una de sus patas delanteras. *

Keiyo: - ¡Pero aun así Betox puede atacar! ¡Adelante, lluvia de filo! *El dragón arquea su espalda lanzando varios los cristales de su lomo contra la Maga Oscura como si fueran proyectiles*

Legna: - ¡No te dejare! ¡Activo mi carta trampa Resistencia Dolorosa! ¡Esta carta niega la destrucción en batalla de un monstruo en mi campo durante este turno! *Una barrera protege a la Maga Oscura haciendo rebotar los cristales. *

Keiyo: - Pero ahora recibirás daño. *Varios cristales rebotados impactan en Legna* (L.P/2100- 1900)

Legna: - Pero si recibo daño de batalla en este turno, puedo robar una carta. [3]

Keiyo: - De nuevo te salvaste… Termino mi turno. (L.P/1800[mano/4])

Legna: - ¡Es mi turno, robo! [4] ¡Activo mi carta mágica Magia del Caos -Impulso Ascendente! ¡Esta carta aumenta el ataque de un Lanzador de Conjuros en mi campo por cada nivel que este tenga en 100 puntos!

Jaime: - El nivel de la Maga Oscura es de 7, por tanto, ganara 700 puntos. (Atk/2600-3300)

Legna: - ¡Batalla! ¡Angelical Maga Oscura ataca a su Rey Draconium Betox! *Alza su mano izquierda provocando que el aro dorado agrande su tamaño y posteriormente lo lanza contra el dragón de Keiyo, destruyéndolo* (L.P/1800-1300)

Yumi: - ¡Bien! Ya casi esta.

Jaime: - Solo un poco más…

Shirley: - Vaya hermanito, parece que este reto que tanto deseabas va a terminar por dejarte un amargo sabor en la boca.

Keiyo: - ¡Activo el efecto de Betox! ¡Cuando esta carta es destruida, invoca de forma especial desde mi cementerio dos monstruos Draconium de nivel cuatro o menor! ¡Renaced Draconium Ruum y Aslan! *Del suelo emergen dos cristales que se convierten en los dos dragones de Keiyo*

Legna: - Te repusiste de nuevo.

Keiyo: - Te tomara más esfuerzo acabar conmigo.

Legna: - Lo sé, no esperaba menos de ti, vamos a darlo todo hasta el final Keiyo.

Shirley: - Hace tiempo que no veía a mi hermano así, hasta parece que se divierte.

Jaime: - No me extraña, es un duelo increíble. No ha habido un lado dominante en ningún momento, están a otro nivel.

Yumi: - Al nivel de profesionales...

Keiyo: - Reconozco que eres muy bueno Legna, pero no vas a llegar más lejos, no permitiré que así sea. (Después de todo, mi nivel es muy superior al de cualquier otro. Has aguantado más que nadie, pero… no voy a perder contra nadie más. Ya me derroto él varias veces, pero no volverá a pasar, no voy a perder de nuevo…)

Legna: - (Analizando la situación, si quiero ganar necesito esa carta… Pero aún no la tengo, lo mejor que puedo hacer es...) Termino mi turno y el ataque de mi maga oscura se restaura. (atk/3300-2600)

Keiyo: - ¡Es mi turno, robo! [5] Ya es hora de acabar con esto ¡Activo mi carta trampa Camino de las Almas Draconium! Esta carta me permite realizar una invocación por sacrificio a un monstruo Draconium de nivel 5 o mayor directamente desde mi cementerio…

Legna: - Lo sabía, va a...

Jaime: - Desde el cementerio, eso quiere decir...

Keiyo: - ¡Sacrifico a Draconium Aslan y Draconium Ruum! ¡Demosle la bienvenida a un viejo amigo, mi fiel sirviente que nunca será derrotado! ¡Renace Emperador Draconium Exzelon! *Keiyo alza su mano derecha hacia el cielo mientras sus dos monstruos desaparecen y una gran grieta se forma en el suelo, de la cual un potente haz de luz envuelve toda la zona del campo, emergiendo de ella la figura del mejor monstruo de Keiyo, el majestuoso dragón a cuatro patas de grandes alas emplumadas y cubierto varias zonas de su cuerpo por varias gemas verdes que brillaban con gran intensidad a juego con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Extiende sus alas alzando su cabeza al cielo para lanzar un ensordecedor rugido que obliga a Yumi y Jaime tapar sus oídos por la potencia del mismo. * (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/2200)

Yumi: - Ha regresado...

Keiyo: - La invocación normal de Exzelon no puede ser negada y cuando es invocado por sacrificio, destruye todas las cartas boca abajo en el campo, por suerte para ti no hay ninguna. Además, mi Camino de las Almas Draconium me permite realizar una invocación normal adicional en este turno ¡Invoco a Semilla Draconium en ataque! *Una gema verde en forma de semilla con la parte superior en forma esculpida de la cabeza de un dragón aparece flotando frente Keiyo* (l.v/1 atk/100 def/100)

Shirley: - Ahora Keiyo tiene una carta Draconium en su campo que puede sacrificar para que Exzelon pueda realizar un segundo ataque.

Jaime: - Pero la única carta en el campo de Legna es la Angelical Maga Oscura, si Exzelon realiza un segundo ataque, Legna...

Shirley: - Perderá…

Legna: - ¡Activo el efecto de mi Angelical Maga Oscura! *La maga lanza su cadena plateada amarrando el cuello del poderoso dragón * ¿No te habras olvidado verdad? Mi Maga Oscura puede negar los efectos de un monstruo en el campo durante el turno de cualquier jugador hasta la End Phase.

Keiyo: - Eso fue muy inteligente por tu parte.

Jaime: - ¿Uh? ¿Qué acaso Exzelon no podía evitar que negaran sus efectos?

Shirley: - Eso no es del todo correcto. Verás, la invocación normal de Exzelon no puede ser negada, además no se pueden activar cartas ni efectos en respuesta a su invocación, de este modo, Exzelon activa su efecto que al ser invocado por sacrificio destruye todas las cartas colocadas en el campo. Como es un efecto de disparo que se activa con su propia invocación, no puede ser negada; pero su segundo efecto, que permite a Exzelon realizar múltiples ataques durante la Battle Phase, se activa con Exzelon ya invocado. Por lo tanto, se puede negar. *Shirley mira la cara de Jaime, el cual estaba confundido y con una expresión que reflejaba que no entendía la explicación de ella, así que suspiró cerrando los ojos. * En otras palabras, el único efecto de Exzelon que no se puede negar es el de destruir todas las cartas tapadas por qué va incluido en su invocación, la cual no puede ser negada ni respondida.

Jaime: - Ya veo, entonces Legna se salvó por los pelos.

Keiyo: - Activo el efecto de mi Semilla Draconium: sacrificando esta carta puedo agregar cualquier carta Draconium de mi deck a mi mano y agrego la magia continua Sello de Tumbas Draconium y la activo. *Keiyo coloca la carta sobre el Duel Disk, el cual crea una imagen en mayor tamaño de la carta que desaparece y forma un gran sello en el campo* Ahora las magias de trampa y magias no pueden activar sus efectos al ser retiradas del juego.

Legna: - ¡¿Qué…?!

Shirley: - Vaya, Keiyo se dio cuenta de la mayor amenaza de Legna antes de que este la usara y la neutralizo.

Jaime: - Cierto. Legna siempre usa los combos de sus hechiceras para retirar del juego sus magias del caos, pudiendo activar sus efectos ocultos y así, le da la vuelta a sus duelos. Sin sus magias del caos, Legna lo tendrá muy difícil.

Yumi: - Oye ¿tú no le habrás contado nada a tu hermanito sobre la estrategia de Legna verdad?

Shirley: - ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que Keiyo y yo hemos llegado tan lejos haciendo trampa? Además, tampoco nos llevamos tan bien. Si necesitáramos ayuda del otro, sería un insulto a nuestro orgullo.

Keiyo: - Durante todo el duelo estuviste enviando magias a tu cementerio, es obvio que tenías un plan a largo plazo para ellas.

Legna: - Realmente eres muy bueno, quizás el mejor contra el que me he enfrentado.

Keiyo: - ¿Quizás? ¡¿Me estas tomando el pelo?! Soy el campeón nacional, no hay nadie en esta ciudad ni en este país más fuerte que yo ¡No me insultes con ese quizás! ¡Ve Exzelon! ¡Ataca a la Angelical Maga Oscura! ¡Llamarada de fragmentos! *El dragón abre su boca reuniendo energía para después lanzar una poderosa llamarada verde llena de fragmentos de cristales que envuelven y destruyen a la maga* (L.P/1800-1400)

Legna: - ¡Activo el efecto de mi Angelical Maga Oscura! ¡Cuando esta carta destruida puedo invocar un monstruo de tipo Lanzador de Conjuros removido del juego! ¡Renace Hechicera Blanca Beeld! *Una linda hechicera sonriente aparece hincando su rodilla izquierda en el suelo adoptando una posición defensiva* (l.v/1600 def/800)

Keiyo: - Ese monstruo… Termino mi turno. [mano/4]

Legna: - Es mi turno. (Si no robo esa carta… perderé… Este robo decidirá este duelo.) *Legna mira fijamente su baraja incrustada en su disco de duelo, llevando hasta la primera carta del mismo su mano derecha, agarrando la carta con sus dos dedos* ¡Robo! *Toma con fuerza la carta y la mira seriamente* Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno.

Keiyo: - ¿Eso es todo? Lo admito, me has decepcionado.

Shirley: - Parece que a Legna se le acabaron las sorpresas y ahora tratara de aguantar, esas situaciones favorecen a Keiyo. Este duelo está decidido.

Yumi: - Te equivocas, Legna... Él no va a perder. Va a ganar, ya lo veras. *Shirley mira a Yumi, cuyos ojos observaban el duelo decidida. *

Jaime: - Esa confianza… (No me digas que a Yumi le...)

Keiyo: - Ya que tú no tomas la iniciativa, lo haré yo ¡Robo! [5] Descartando un monstruo Draconium de mi mano, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial ¡Aparece Draconium Skyul en ataque! *Un dragón sin garras delanteras aparece en el campo volando * (l.v/5 atk/2000 def/200) Mientras Draconium Skyul este en el campo, ningún monstruo puede negar su destrucción así que tu defensa es inútil.

Legna: - ¿Sabes? Estaba esperando justo esto ¡Activo mi carta trampa Renovación de Magia Oscura!

Keiyo: - ¿Eh?

Legna: - Esta carta se activa cuando mi adversario invoca un monstruo. Sacrificando dicho monstruo y uno de los míos, puedo invocar un Lanzador de Conjuros desde mi cementerio de atributo oscuridad.

Keiyo: - Pero todas tus Hechiceras del Caos son… *Aparece un ataúd rojo con adornos dorados, su puerta se abre absorbiendo a Beeld y a Skyul volviendo a cerrarse. Comienza a brillar. *

Legna: - Tu has traído del cementerio a tu mejor monstruo yo haré lo mismo ¡Mi fiel compañera que nunca me fallara, renace Hechicera del Caos Lara! *Las puertas del ataúd se vuelven a abrir mostrando a Lara que abre sus ojos y sale levitando de él, sonriendo con mirada desafiante hacia Keiyo. * (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/1200) Sabía que invocarías a Skyul para evitar mi defensa y derrotarme rápidamente con Exzelon, así que me aproveche.

Keiyo: - Maldito... ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! ¿Tu, que has salido de la nada, crees que puedes vencerme sin esfuerzo? ¡¿Después de todo lo que pase para llegar hasta aquí piensas que puedes derrotarme!? ¡Voy a aplastarte con tus muñecas! ¡Batalla Exzelon! ¡Ataca a su Hechicera del Caos con tu Llamarada de Fragmentos! *El gran dragón de Keiyo alza el vuelo y reúne una gran cantidad de energía en su boca y lanza una terrible llamarada contra Lara. *

Yumi: - ¡Legna! ¡Ánimo tú puedes!

Jaime: - Ese ataque es más fuerte que los demás, si no fuera un holograma, seria devastador.

Legna: - ¡Activo el efecto de Lara! ¡Removiendo de mi cementerio una carta mágica puedo evitar su destrucción! ¡Adelante Oración del Caos! *Lara junta sus manos y cierra sus ojos creando una barrera en la cual rebotan las llamas verdes de Exzelon*

Keiyo: - ¡Pero aun así tomaras daño! *De pronto, una intensa luz envuelve el punto de impacto cegando a Legna, Keiyo y los demás durante un rato *

Legna: - ¿Q-qué es esto…?

Keiyo: - ¿Qué…? *De la intensa luz surgen unas extrañas voces * ¿Eh?

Legna: - ¿Hay alguien ahí? *En el destello, Legna y Keiyo tienen una visión de una gran batalla de la antigüedad donde hay una persona de negro frente un enmascarado que guarda una puerta*

Persona de negro: - Por ultima vez, apartarte. No tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

Enmascarado: - ¡Sera sobre mi cadáver maldito! ¡No permitiré que la toques! *La luz se disipa junto la visión y las voces. El campo de batalla vuelve a la normalidad*

Keiyo: - ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Estoy perdiendo la cabeza?

Legna: - Esas voces…

Yumi: - ¡Legna cuidado! *Las llamas verdes están a punto de alcanzar a Legna *

Legna: - ¡Activo mi carta trampa Reflejos de la Batalla Eterna! *Un muro de cristal protege a Legna de las llamas, absorbiéndolas y redirigiéndolas contra Keiyo que se protege con su brazo derecho en un acto reflejo* (L.P/ 1300-800)

Keiyo: - ¿Qué sucedió?

Legna: - Que este duelo llego a su fin. Mi trampa Reflejos de la Batalla Eterna toma todo el daño de batalla que involucren a mis monstruos que estuvieran por recibir en este turno, es transferido a mi oponente. (L.P/1400) Además, todos tus monstruos deben atacar a los míos mientras controle al menos un monstruo en mi campo, incluso los monstruos que ya han atacado deben volver a atacar. *Legna sonríe ante la sorpresa de Keiyo*

Shirley: - Imposible…

Keiyo: - ¿Me estas obligando a volver a atacarte?

Legna: - Estabas en lo cierto. *Exzelon vuelve a reunir energía y lanza otra llamarada contra Lara. Legna remueve del juego otra magia en su cementerio para activar su efecto; Lara crea la barrera de nuevo haciendo rebotar las llamas hacia Legna que es protegido por el Muro de Espejo, absorbiéndolas. * Estuve enviando cartas mágicas a mi cementerio con un propósito, pero no era el de usar sus efectos ocultos de cuando son removidas. Mi objetivo, desde el comienzo, fue encerrarte en este combo. Ahora caerás ante tu propia fuerza. *Las llamas son enviadas hacia Keiyo, el cual mira incrédulo a Legna. * (L.P/800-300)

Keiyo: - ¿Tu objetivo era este cerrojo? Pero eso quiere decir que esa carta trampa…

Legna: - La tuve en mi mano desde el comienzo. Solo debía esperar a que invocases a Exzelon para evitar que su efecto lo destruyera y robar Renovación Oscura para recuperar a Lara.

Keiyo: - Yo he… *Exzelon lanza de nuevo su llamarada contra Lara que se protege y las llamas son enviadas hacia Keiyo que cae de rodillas* (L.P/300-0)

Legna: - Has perdido… *Los hologramas desaparecen. Un silencio intenso se impone ante la incrédula mirada de Yumi, Shirley y Jaime. Legna se acerca a Keiyo*

Jaime: - No me lo creo...

Shirley: - Realmente el…

Yumi: Legna ha… ¡Ganado!

Keiyo: - No puede ser… *Legna ofrece su mano a Keiyo para ayudarle a levantarse*

Legna: - Ha sido un grandísimo duelo. *Legna sonríe. Keiyo alza su mirada hacia él, molesto. Golpea la mano de Legna, rechazando su gesto; se levanta por sí mismo. *

Keiyo: - ¡¿Estas de broma?! Escúchame, el torneo comenzara pronto. Prepárate bien, por qué yo luchare enserio, luchare con todo desde el comienzo. Quedas avisado. *Keiyo se da la vuelta y se marcha molesto. *

Shirley: - Hermano, espera. Legna, felicidades lo has echo muy bien. *Shirley hace una reverencia a Legna y corre tras de Keiyo. *

Jaime: - ¡Legna! *De pronto, Jaime y Yumi saltan sobre Legna, emocionados* ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Has ganado y al campeón nacional

Yumi: - Legna, en verdad eres fantástico. *Legna mira hacia otro lado sonrojado*

Legna: - P-pero si no fue para tanto.

*Mientras, los dos hermanos. *

Shirley: - Oye ¿Por qué mentiste?

Keiyo: - ¿A que te refieres?

Shirley: - Sí, que fuiste en serio desde el principio. Te conozco y tus expresiones y jugadas te delataban.

Keiyo: - Sabes que no. Hay una carta que no llegue a usar y hubiera significado victoria automática.

Shirley: - Espera ¡¿Hablas de esa carta?! ¿Estás seguro? Pensaba que la estabas guardando para enfrentarte a él.

Keiyo: - Sí. Pero si pierdo antes de poder enfrentarme a él, guardarla tampoco tendrá sentido. (Además hay algo raro en Legna. Tuve una extraña sensación antes cuando Exzelon ataco a Lara.)

*De nuevo, Legna, Yumi y Jaime regresan hacia Akatsuki para darles la noticia a todos, pero Legna caminaba mirando al suelo pensativo. *

Legna: - (Me pregunto que habrán sido esas imágenes. Quizás un virus en el sistema de hologramas.)

Yumi: - ¿Ocurre algo? *Legna mira a Yumi. Sonríe, negando con la cabeza y llevando sus dos manos a su nuca mientras caminaban. *

Legna: - Solo me preguntaba que serían las extrañas imágenes que aparecieron durante el choque de nuestros monstruos.

Jaime: - ¿Eh? ¿Qué imágenes?

Legna: - Las de esa especie de batalla antigua, donde había un tipo de negro luchando contra un enmascarado.

Jaime: - ¿Eh? No he visto nada de eso durante el duelo ¿Y tú?

Yumi: - No. Eso que describes hubiera llamado mucho la atención ¿Estas bien Legna?

Jaime: - Fue un día largo, seguramente estés fatigado.

Legna: - Si, puede ser. (Que raro, juraría haberlo visto ¿Estaré perdiendo la razón?)

Yumi: - Por cierto, Legna ¿De dónde vienes exactamente? Apenas se nada de ti. *Jaime mira a Yumi y Legna mientras camina por el rabillo del ojo, pues él iba un poco por delante. Legna mira hacia el suelo tristemente mientras un silencio incómodo rodea el lugar. * ¿Pasa algo?

Legna: - Lo cierto es que yo tampoco lo sé. Solo me encontraron.

Yumi: - ¿Qué quieres decir con que te encontraron?

*Nos trasladamos varios años atrás en el tiempo. Una tarde lluviosa y una joven huérfana pelirroja corre por el bosque huyendo de la lluvia con una pequeña bolsa de comida. Tendría alrededor de 14 años, su cabello pelirrojo le quedaba largo y despeinado hasta la mitad de su espalda; llevaba un vestido viejo algo roto y zapatos con varios agujeros. Sus ojos marrones eran tapados en ocasiones por su largo flequillo y su cara estaba llena de manchas como sus brazos, signos de que había estado realizando varios trabajos. Un mechón de su flequillo era blanco como si de un signo de nacimiento se tratase. Sofocada por la carrera, de pronto, un sonido llama su atención. *

?: - ¡Huaaaa! ¡Huaaaa! *La chica mira a su alrededor extrañada, pensando si había sido su imaginación hasta que vuelve a escuchar de nuevo ese sonido. No cabía duda, era el llanto de un bebe. No parecía sonar muy lejos de donde se encontraba así que la joven, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo aliento y corrió hacia el lugar de donde venia ese llanto. Efectivamente, bajo un gran árbol, se encontraba un bebe envuelto en una túnica blanca y negra. La joven examinó los alrededores buscando a sus posibles padres o alguien que hubiera dejado allí al niño. Un trueno sacudió el cielo provocando que el niño llorase con más intensidad; al no ver a nadie, la joven decide tomar en sus brazos al bebe, cuando lo hace, esta ve una cajita y la toma, pensando que sería alguna pista sobre sus padres y de nuevo retoma su carrera, huyendo de la lluvia, pero esta vez, junto su preciada carga.

Pronto llega a una vieja y abandonada cabaña de madera; el tejado estaba lleno de ramas y telas desgarradas intentando tapar las goteras. La joven abre la casi derrumbada puerta y entra a su hogar, el cual tenía algunos charcos en el suelo debido a las goteras y unas sartenes viejas recopilando agua de algunas, tenía una mesa y en una parte donde se veía más seco, rastros de una hoguera y lo que parecía una cama echa con paja y unas cuantas telas viejas como mantas. La pequeña deja la bolsa en el suelo y al bebe en la cama junto a él la cajita, después va hacia la puerta de nuevo amarrándola con varias cuerdas para evitar que el viento la volviese a abrir. *

Chica: - Esto ya está.

Bebé: - ¡Huaaaa! *Se percata de que él bebe está llorando y va corriendo hacia él. Con un viejo pañuelo, lo comienza a secar y después crea una hoguera pequeña, con una de las sartenes calienta un poco de agua la cual mezcla después con poco de leche que le quedaba a la chica para echarla en un cazo y tratar de dárselo al bebe. *

Chica: - Ya sé que no es mucho y que no es un biberón, pero al menos trata de beber. *Inclina un poco el cazo hacia la boca del bebe y este consigue tomar poco a poco la leche, calmando su llanto*

Chica: - Eres muy lindo ¿sabes? ¿De dónde has salido? Oh, por cierto, yo soy Scarlet ¿y tú? *El bebe solo se centra en beber con sus ojos cerrados. No los había abierto en todo el rato que Scarlet lo había recogido. *

Scarlet: - ¿Y tu familia? ¿Sabes dónde están? *El bebe sigue tomando * ¿No hablas mucho eh? Estas solo, entiendo. Yo también estoy sola, pero ahora no ahora te tengo a ti ¡Ya se! Seré tu hermana mayor ¿te gustaría? Así nunca estaremos solos de nuevo. *Scarlet sonríe tiernamente y después mira la cajita, la toma para ver su contenido. * Veamos que hay aquí dentro… *Dentro hay un colgante con el símbolo del ying y el yang y un deck de duelo de monstruos. * ¡Vaya una baraja!¡ Entonces eres un duelista! ¡Genial! *Deja la caja a un lado y de un cajón saca otra baraja* Yo también soy duelista. Esta baraja era de mi padre, pero… ahora es mía. Hermanito cuando crezcas, te enseñare a jugar y participaremos juntos en torneos ¿Y por qué no? Nos convertiremos en profesionales como papá… *Scarlet vuelve a atender al bebe, el cual por fin abre sus ojos* ¡O-oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa en los ojos?!

*Al día siguiente, Scarlet prepara una forma para llevar al bebe a sus espaldas para que no se cayera ni lastimase. *

Scarlet: - Bien hermanito, vamos a casa de la señora Mioya. Es muy amable y siempre me da algo de comida y dinero a cambio de ayudarla con algunas tareas, seguro te caerá muy bien. *Scarlet sonríe y comienza a caminar atravesando el bosque con dirección a la ciudad. Después de un rato, llegan a una casa con un gran jardín donde se encontraba una anciana de cabello blanco sentada en el porche con un hermoso kimono azul. *

Scarlet: - ¡Señora Mioya! ¡Ya llegué!

Mioya: - ¡Oh! Hola Scarlet, hoy llegas muy pronto.

Scarlet: - Como dice el dicho: A quien madruga, Dios le ayuda. *Frente la anciana, él bebe se mueve dormido en la espalda de Scarlet. *

Mioya: - ¿Uh? ¿Eso es un bebé?

Scarlet: - Sí. Lo encontré ayer en el bosque, estaba solo. Creo que lo abandonaron así que decidí que me convertiría en su hermana mayor y nunca estaríamos solos de nuevo.

Mioya: - Oh pobrecito ¿Scarlet estás segura? Un bebe es mucha responsabilidad y desde que tus padres tuvieron ese accidente has estado tu sola siendo tan joven ¿Crees que podrás mantenerlos a los dos?

Scarlet: - No hay problema abuela, ya sabe que soy muy fuerte. Llevo tiempo ahorrando parte de lo que usted y los demás ancianos a los que ayudo me han estado dando estos 2 años. No quiero que este bebe acabe como yo en un orfanato horrible y que no sea adoptado solo por qué no es del agrado de los estirados que van allá.

Mioya: - Escapaste del orfanato muy joven pero realmente te las has ingeniado para seguir adelante tu sola, realmente eres impresionante Scarlet.

Scarlet: - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué necesita que haga hoy?

Mioya: - Pues serias de gran ayuda si pudieras arrancar las malas hierbas del jardín, limpiar el pasillo y recoger la colada.

Scarlet: - ¡A mandar! ¡Me encargare de todo! *Scarlet hace un saludo militar ante las peticiones de la señora. *

Mioya: - ¿Por qué no me dejas a tu hermanito? Yo lo cuidare mientras trabajas.

Scarlet: - Si, muchas gracias señora. *La joven desata con cuidado su amarre y le entrega el bebé a la señora que, con cuidado, lo tumba en unos cojines a su lado. * ¡Y ahora en marcha! *Enérgicamente, Scarlet comienza a hacer las tareas ante la mirada de la anciana, después de un rato ordenando la colada* ¡Termine! *Regresa al jardín donde se encontraba la anciana con el bebé y Scarlet se encuentra con dos bolsas junto la anciana, una bastante más grande que la otra. * Señora ¿qué es esto? Siempre me da solo una bolsa.

Mioya: - Esta es para tu hermanito. Está llena de ropa de mi nieto de cuando era pequeño, te debería servir durante unos años. También incluí algo de leche, un chupete y un biberón que guardaba.

Scarlet: - Señora Mioya, no tendría que haberse molestado.

Mioya: - No es molestia, tu siempre me ayudas mucho y quería compensarte. Eres una buena chica, ten esto es para ti. *La anciana le da una chocolatina a Scarlet, la cual toma sonrojada*

Scarlet: - ¡Muchas gracias de verdad! *El bebé se despierta y la anciana le mira*

Mioya: - Vaya quien se desper… ¡Oh cielos! ¡Sus ojos!

Scarlet: - Si lo sé, son raros pero lindos ¿verdad?

Mioya: - Pobre criatura, seguramente le habrán abandonado por ellos. *El bebé comienza a llorar y Scarlet lo toma en brazos*

Scarlet: - Yo nunca lo abandonaré.

Mioya: - ¿Y ya le pusiste nombre?

Scarlet: - Cierto, él no tiene nombre, debo ponerle uno… *Se pone a pensar y mira la chocolatina de su mano, en la cual ponía Legna debido a la marca. * Legna… Sí, me gusta cómo suena ¡Se llamará Legna! *Alza en brazos al bebe mirándolo el cual comienza a reír en los brazos de Scarlet. *

Mioya: - Legna… es un nombre muy bonito, aunque algo raro. *Scarlet carga de nuevo a Legna a su espalda y toma las dos bolsas. *

Scarlet: - Muchas gracias por todo señora Mioya, regresare en unos días.

Mioya: - Gracias a ti y cuida bien de Legna. Si necesitas cualquier cosa por favor avísame. *Scarlet hace una reverencia y regresa a su casa. Poco a poco, los días y los meses fueron pasando y con ellos los años. Gracias a los esfuerzos de Scarlet, pudo mantenerse a ella misma y a Legna, que fue creciendo. Pasaron 5 años y Scarlet había cumplido 19, ya era una hermosa mujer y seguía cuidando a Legna del cual no olvido su promesa y le enseño a jugar duelo de monstruos. Legna no conoció los lujos, pero si la felicidad y el amor de estar junto su hermana. Un día fueron a la casa de la anciana Mioya de nuevo para que Scarlet la ayudara en la casa; regresaban continuamente ya que Legna y Scarlet se llevaban muy bien con ella y esta veía en ellos a sus propios nietos. Scarlet corría por el bosque camino a la casa de Mioya. *

Scarlet: - ¡Vamos tortuga te estas quedando atrás! *Un poco más atrás, Legna la perseguía corriendo como podía*

Legna: - ¡Hermana espérame! ¡Mis piernas no son tan largas como las tuyas! ¡No vayas tan rápido!

Scarlet: - Vamos no quiero llegar tarde, aguanta un poco además que ya casi llegamos, allí esta su ca… *Scarlet se para en seco y Legna, tratando de correr rápido con sus ojos cerrados, choca contra el trasero de Scarlet y cae rodando hacia atrás. *

Legna: - ¡Buaaaa! *En el suelo, Legna mira la figura de pie inmóvil de Scarlet* ¡Hermana! ¿Por qué te detienes tan de pronto?

Shirley: - …

Legna: - ¿Hermana? ¿Ocurre algo? *Legna, preocupado, se levanta y mira hacia la dirección qué estaba observando su hermana, que era la casa de la anciana. Siempre estaba muy tranquila y solitaria pero hoy estaba lleno de gente: eran los vecinos y una ambulancia estaba aparcada en la puerta mientras un policía hablaba con uno de los médicos. *

Legna: - H-hermana… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué esta toda esa gente está en la casa de la abuelita Mioya?

Scarlet: - No puede ser... *Scarlet sale corriendo hacia la casa. Legna la siguió hasta alcanzar al policía y este les contó que la dulce anciana había fallecido mientras dormía. Scarlet y Legna rompieron a llorar desconsoladamente, era lo más parecido a una familia que tenían fuera de su hermandad. Se quedaron sentados, llorando en ese porche donde ella les recibía siempre con una sonrisa hasta que todos se fueron y pasaron las horas. De pronto, un coche negro paro frente la casa y un hombre trajeado con un maletín bajo de él, dirigiéndose hacia Legna y Scarlet*

Señor: - Perdone ¿es usted la señorita Scarlet Haibara? *Scarlet mira desconfiada al señor y asiente con la cabeza, aun con su rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras Legna se había quedado dormido en su regazo. * Soy el redactor del testamento de la señora Ikuo Mioya y ella le ha dejado una parte de su herencia.

Scarlet: - ¿Q-qué? ¿Está de broma?

Señor: - Me temo que no. La señora era muy bien adinerada y ha repartido su herencia entre sus dos hijos, sus nietos y a usted. Me ha encargado que le entregue un cuarto de su fortuna para que pueda mantenerse, así como esta casa ya que ninguno de sus familiares quiere hacerse cargo de ella ni necesitan venderla; también me pidió que acordase con su hijo mayor que le diera un puesto de trabajo en su oficina y esta carta. *El señor saca de su bolsillo un sobre con un mensaje para Scarlet, la cual comenzó a leer mientras el señor abría su maletín. La carta decía lo siguiente* Querida Scarlet: No sé cuánto tiempo me queda contigo y con Legna, por eso he preparado esta carta para poder despedirme de ti. Estos últimos años tengo mucho que agradecerte y por eso te he incluido en mi herencia, es forma de compensarse no solo por tu ayuda si no por los hermosos momentos que he podido disfrutar junto a vosotros, momentos que nunca pensé que volvería a vivir desde que mi nieto se fue a la liga profesional. Se lo orgullosa que eres y que no querrás aceptar mi ayuda, pero mis hijos no la necesitan y la desperdiciaran, además Legna está, creciendo necesitas un trabajo y un futuro estable. Así como necesita un colegio y posteriormente una academia de duelos donde pueda ver cumplido vuestros sueños de llegar a la liga profesional. Por favor mi querida niña, acepta mi regalo, es última tarea que te doy. Por favor, cuida de Legna y creced sanos y fuertes.

Scarlet: - *Scarlet aprieta la carta con sus manos entre lágrimas. * Señora Mioya… Gracias… *El señor le acerca unos folios y un bolígrafo a Scarlet. *

Señor: - Por favor señorita, si es tan amable de firmar aquí todo estará en orden y finalizado. *Scarlet asiente y firma con su mano temblorosa*

Scarlet: - Mo malgastare su deseo. Convertiré a Legna en el mejor duelista. *Poco después, Legna y Scarlet se mudaron a la casa de Mioya. Parecía un sueño hecho realidad: Scarlet comenzó su trabajo como la chica de la limpieza, pero con los años rápidamente ascendió hasta llegar a ser un alto cargo gracias a su enérgica personalidad, se hizo muy popular en su trabajo y se llenó de pretendientes, pero todos fueron rechazados; mientras tanto, Legna fue creciendo a su lado puliendo sus habilidades como duelista. Scarlet le compro su Duel Disk y le llevo a buenos colegios, aunque los demás niños se burlaban de Legna por sus ojos, incluso los profesores le miraban raro, pero Scarlet siempre le devolvía la sonrisa. Cuando Legna paso de curso, Scarlet le regalo unas lentillas para que dejaran de meterse con él y, al final, Legna llegó hasta Akatsuki. *

*De nuevo, en la actualidad…*

Legna: - Y esa es mi historia, no es muy interesante ¿verdad? *Legna se gira para ver a sus amigos que caminaban atrás de él. Tanto Yumi como Jaime estaban llorando al escuchar su historia. *

Jaime: - Que triste. Eso es una buena hermana, si señor.

Yumi: - Pobre, debiste pasarlo muy mal. No me extraña que no lo contases antes.

Legna: - ¿Chicos estáis bien? *Preocupado, trata de ayudarles a que dejen de llorar, pero es incapaz. *

Yumi: - ¿Y qué paso con tu hermana?

Legna: - Ella está bien, aunque últimamente tuvo mucho trabajo, seguimos viviendo juntos, a veces no parece la mayor para nada.

Jaime: - ¿Por qué?

Legna: - Casi siempre anda por casa con el pijama, se pasa las noches jugando a videojuegos, tomando refresco y dulces sabiendo que al día siguiente tenga una reunión importante y, claro, luego eso le pasa factura y se queda dormida en cualquier lugar. Luego ve una cucarachita y me llama con urgencia para que la saque de casa.

Yumi: - ¿Tienes que sacar de casa a tu hermana?

Legna: - Que va, tengo que tomar un pañuelo y sacar a la cucaracha sin provocarle ningún daño por qué es ecologista y las tengo que llevar bien lejos para que no regresen. *Yumi y Jaime miran asombrados a Legna mientras una gran gota de sudor por sus nucas aparece. * Pero en el fondo es tierna y amable, lo ha dado todo por mí.

Yumi: - Debe de ser una gran persona, me gustaría conocerla algún día.

Legna: - Si, algún día.

Jaime: - Por cierto, dices que el padre de Scarlet la enseño a jugar y que él fue profesional ¿no?

Legna: - Si, fue de los mejores del circuito.

Jaime: - Ya veo, con razón eres tan fuerte, realmente hace un momento vimos un duelo entre futuros profesionales.

Legna: - (Keiyo Aldrox. Fue un rival muy duro, no tuve un duelo así desde... Kai, me pregunto dónde estará ¿Esa persona que vi durante la ceremonia era el realmente?)

Jaime: - Oye Legna, dijiste que tuviste la carta trampa con la que derrotaste a Keiyo en tu mano desde el comienzo ¿no es así?

Legna: - Si, así es.

Jaime: - ¿Por qué no la usaste antes?

Legna: - Las cosas no funcionan así. Keiyo no es un duelista normal, por lo tanto, no podía ganarle fácilmente. Sabía que, si quería alguna posibilidad, debía crear un cerrojo del cual no pudiera salir, pero para eso necesitaba las cartas y el momento adecuado; no podía arriesgar a perder una carta tan importante.

Jaime: - Oh ya entiendo ¿realmente que su amenaza iba enserio?

Legna: - Claro, un duelista como Keiyo no es de tomar bromas. Seguramente tenga algo preparado para nuestro próximo duelo.

Jaime: - ¿Y que harás? ¿También entrenaras?

Legna: - No, yo también tengo mis ases bajo las mangas.

Jaime: - ¿Cómo cuáles?

Legna: - Pues está…

Yumi: - Legna… *Yumi se detiene y Legna y Jaime se giran mirándola. Vamos a conseguirlo. Vamos a salvar Akatsuki.

Legna: - Claro.

*Mientras tanto, en la zona norte de la ciudad, Keiyo y Shirley llegan a su casa, una gran mansión con varios criados esperándoles. Shirley va a la sala mientras que Keiyo atraviesa el pasillo hasta la parte de atrás, cruzando una puerta que lleva a una gran sala blanca de entrenamientos con varios ordenadores y tres criados esperándole en la puerta a la cabina de entrenamiento. *

Keiyo: - ¿Habéis preparado todos los datos?

Criado: - Si señor, pusimos los tres simuladores en la misma cabina y carguemos en ellos los datos de los duelistas legendarios que nos pidió gracias al sistema Duel Links que implantó Seto Kaiba. Pero señor, enfrentarse a esos tres a la vez, aunque sea una simulación… ¿Está seguro?

Keiyo: - Lo estoy. No dejare que vuelvan a burlarse de mí. *Keiyo se dirige hacia una urna de cristal donde se encuentra una carta mientras recuerda imágenes de un torneo mundial. *

?: - ¿Y tú te haces llamar representante de Japón? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Esto se acabó! Te ataco directamente con Erebus el Monarca del Inframundo ¡Juicio de los Espíritus Sombríos! *Un gran monstruo oscuro de forma humana alza sus manos reuniendo una gran cantidad de espíritus negros que lanza contra Keiyo, el cual cae al suelo. En ese recuerdo, habiendo perdido. *

Keiyo: - Jure que no usaría esta carta hasta volver a enfrentarme a él. Pero ha aparecido otra persona que debo derrotar para recuperar mi orgullo. *Keiyo abre la urna y toma la carta mirándola* Legna Haibara... disfruta tu victoria de hoy por qué cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar no volverás a tomar una carta de duelo de monstruos. *Keiyo coloca la carta en su deck y entra a la cabina, poniéndose a un lado del campo mientras en el otro se encontraban tres máquinas de simulación de duelos. * Comenzad. *Las maquinas se encienden, obteniendo cada una un deck holográfico. *

Máquina 1: - Mi turno, robo [6]. Si tengo un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules en ni mano, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial. Invoco a Dragón Blanco Alternativo de Ojos Azules en ataque. *Un majestuoso dragón blanco con marcas azules en todo su cuerpo y ojos azules brillantes aparece lanzando un poderoso rugido. * (lv/8 atk/3000 def/2500)

Criado: - Esa es la máquina de simulación de Seto Kaiba.

Máquina1: - Invoco normal al Jinete Vorse en ataque. *Un monstruo terrorífico mitad hombre mitad bestia portando una afilada arma aparece. * (l.v/4 atk/1900) Ahora activo una carta mágica Tributo Descompensado. Sacrificando un monstruo normal en mi campo, puedo invocar de forma especial de mi mano otro monstruo normal cuyo nivel sea el doble del sacrificado. Tributo a Jinete Vorse de nivel 4 e invoco de forma especial a mi Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules de mi mano. *Otro dragón exacto al primero, pero sin las marcas por su cuerpo aparece frente la máquina. * (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/2500) Además, activo la carta mágica Llamada del Espíritu. Si controlo dos monstruos del mismo nombre pagando la mitad de mis puntos, puedo invocar todos los monstruos con el mismo nombre de los de mi campo desde mi deck. Mi Dragón Blanco Alternativo se considera un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules en mi campo o cementerio. Aparecen mis otros dos Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules. *Otros dos dragones más exactos aparecen en el campo. * (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/2500 x4) Termino mi turno. (L.P/4000-2000)

Máquina 2: - Mi turno. Activo Entierro Insensato, ahora por su efecto, mando al cementerio a Ciber Dragón Núcleo desde mi deck.

Criado: - Esa es la de Zane, el emperador de la academia de duelos.

Maquina 2: - Activo efecto de Núcleo: si no controlo monstruos puedo removerla del juego en mi cementerio para invocar un Ciber Dragón desde mi deck. *Un dragón alargado mecánico aparece en el campo. * (l.v/5 atk/2100 def/1600) Activo carta mágica Robo del Espíritu reduciendo el ataque de un monstruo en mi campo a 0, puedo robar dos cartas. (atk/2100-0) Ahora activo la magia Duplicación de Máquinas, si controlo un monstruo tipo maquina con 500 atk o menos puedo invocar todos los monstruos con el mismo nombre desde mi deck. Aparece Ciber Dragones. *Otras dos máquinas iguales aparecen en el campo. * (l.v/5 atk/2100 def/1600x2) Ahora activo la carta mágica Vínculo de Poder; puedo fusionar maquinas. Fusiono a mis tres Ciber Dragones para crear al Ciber Dragón Final. *Los tres dragones se combinan creando un gran dragón mecánico de tres cabezas desarrollando alas. * (l.v/10 atk/4000 def/2800) Debido a vínculo de Poder, el ataque del monstruo invocado se duplica. (atk/4000-8000) Termino mi turno y Vínculo de Poder me inflige daño igual al ataque original de mi Ciber Dragón Final pero activo el efecto de mi Ciber Gárgola en mi mano; si recibo daño de efecto mientras controlo un monstruo Ciber, puedo invocarla negando el daño y convirtiendo esa cantidad en su ataque. *Una gárgola mecánica aparece con unos receptores en sus alas, absorbe una energía oscura que emerge del Ciber Dragón Final. * (l.v/8 atk/0-4000 def/0)

Máquina 3: - Es mi turno, robo. Mandando un monstruo de nivel cuatro o menor a mi cementerio, esta carta puede ser invocada de mi mano de forma especial. Aparece Gigante del Poder. *Un colorido gigante de piedra aparece. * (l.v/6-4 atk/2200 def/0) Ahora invoco al monstruo tuner de nivel cuatro, el Mejor Corredor en ataque. *Una maquina redonda con piernas y brazos aparece sobre el campo* (.v/4* atk/1100 def/600) Sincronizó a mi gigante del poder de nivel 4 con mi mejor corredor de nivel 4 *La maquina se convierte en cuatro aros brillantes de color verde que rodean al gigante el cual se convierte en cuatro estrellas que se alinean en un haz de luz* "maquina3" Invocación sincronizada. Aparece Dragón Rojo Archidemonio. *Un feroz dragón rojo con una especia de armadura negra aparece rodeado de llamas mientras ruge ferozmente. * (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/2000)

Criado: - Y el que queda, el rey absoluto Jack Atlas. El señor Keiyo se va a enfrentar el solo contra tres de los duelistas más poderosos de todos los tiempos.

Máquina 3: - Como realice una invocación sincronizada, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano. Aparece Sincron Imán. *Un pequeño imán con dos ojos y pequeñas manos aparece. * (l.v/3* atk/300 def/1200) Negando los efectos de un monstruo tipo dragón que controle, el monstruo que descarte para invocar a mi Gigante del Poder puede ser invocado de forma especial desde mi cementerio duplicando su nivel y atk. Renace Dragón Brasas. *Un pequeño dragón sin patas solo con dos grandes alas y de color rojo con magma sobre su cuerpo aparece. * (l.v/2-4 atk/750-1500 def/400) Sincronizó a Dragón de Brazas de nivel 4 con mi Sincron Imán de nivel 3. *Un nuevo haz de luz surge frente la máquina. * Invocación sincronizada. Aparece Dragón Explosivo. *Un tenebroso dragón negro con grandes alas brillantes que surgen de una joroba aparece. * (l.v/7 atk/2400 def/1800) Termino mi turno. *Ocho monstruos temibles se alzan frente a Keiyo, el cual sonríe irónicamente*

Keiyo: - ¿Eso es lo mejor que tenéis? ¡Es mi turno!

*De nuevo, en la otra punta de la ciudad comienza a atardecer. Legna, Yumi y Jaime por fin están llegando hasta Akatsuki. *

Jaime: - Que hambre tengo, estoy deseando llegar.

Legna: - Pero si la comida de la academia sabe a rayos.

Yumi: - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? *Los tres se detienen impactados, sin mover un solo dedo. Frente a ellos, se alzaba la academia Akatsuki casi en ruinas; varios lugares estaban derrumbados del edificio central y salía humo el campo de duelos. Tenía un gran agujero en el techo. Yumi se llevaba las manos a su boca llorando, Jaime agarraba su boina fuertemente mientras Legna miraba pálido e incrédulo. *

Legna: - ¿Qué… qué es lo que ha pasado…?


	12. Chapter 12

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.12

CAPITULO 12 ODIO DESDE LA OSCURIDAD!

.#Después del duelo contra Keiyo y la inscripciones del torneo regional pasando por el pasado de Legna, Jaime, Yumi y el mismo Legna regresan a la academia guiados por la puesta de sol, pero al llegar a ver Akatsuki se encuentran con una terrible visión en la cual el edificio estaba parcialmente destruido ante la horrorizada mirada de Yumi que no puede contener las lágrimas da comienzo este capitulo#

Jaime - saclebleu!

Yumi - q-que a pasado...?

Legna - chicos vamos a ver quizás halla heridos *los tres corren hasta dentro de la academia, pero los pasillos estaban vacíos y las luces apagadas, un gélido aire recorría cada pasillo mientras una pesada sensación de terror sacudía a los tres chicos.*

Yumi - donde están todos?

Jaime - ¿y por que parece que se les olvido pagar la factura de la luz y el gas?

Legna - (que a pasado?...¿ Donde están todos?... Y que es esta sensación?... Es como si la muerte estuviera en el aire asechándonos.)

Jaime - mirad el despacho del director *la puerta del despacho esta derrumbada dentro toda la habitación estaba patas arriba y destrozada*

Yumi - aquí también? ¡Señor lotto! *desde la ventana Legna mira al campo de duelos evidentemente era la parte mas devastada de la academia *

Legna - vayamos al campo de duelos quizás allí encontremos algo *corren hacia la entrada* Legna abre de golpe las puertas que apenas se mantenían dobladas en pie.

Legna - pero que?! *dentro del campo de duelos encuentran a todos los componentes de la academia reunidos en grupos todos tenían miradas de terror en sus rostros, algunos con magulladuras y heridas, ninguno se atrevía a decir una palabra debido al terror*

Yumi - chicos! Que a pasado?

Jaime - estáis bien? Que le paso a la academia? Por que estáis todos aquí?

yumi y Jaime alterados tratan de atender a sus compañeros mientras Legna camina un poco mas hacia delante y ve al director Lotto tirado en el suelo inconsciente con su disco de duelos destrozado*

Legna - ¡director Lotto! *Legna corre rápidamente a atenderle lo incorpora en sus brazos como puede*

Legna - ¿director que ha pasado?

Itaka - ¿Legna eres tu? *Legna mira a su espalda y encuentra al profesor, Itaka de rodillas sujetando su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas enseguida llegan Jaime y Yumi y tratan de ponerlo en pie*

Yumi - ¿profesor que ha pasado?

Iitaka - t-todo esto, L-lo a echo el..

Legna - el?

? - jajajajaja! Al fin haz llegado majestad.

*de pronto Legna siente un escalofrío subiendo por su espalda y rápidamente dirige su mirada hacia el lugar donde venían las risas, una figura se encontraba sentada sobre los escombros*

Legna - quien eres tu!?

Jaime - majestad?

*la figura se puso en pie y camino hacia Legna, lentamente el sujeto bestia de morado oscuro, ropas simples, pero con extrañas marcas negras que culminaban en una capa negra con capucha que cubría su rostro, según caminaba dándole rayos de luz que entraban desde KAS grietas de las paredes, se vislumbraba un barón de mediana edad con cuerpo corpulento, hasta que al final llego frente a Legna*

Yumi - tu haz hecho todo esto?!

*Legna miraba seriamente la figura la cual dirigía su mano izquierda hacia la capucha*

? - ha pasado mucho tiempo, Príncipe.

*se quita la capucha de golpe segando ver el rastro lleno de cicatrices un cabello corto militar de color rojo y unos ojos negros legna se sorprende al ver ese rostro inmediatamente el extraño golpea a Legna con su brazo derecho y lo estrecha contra la pared Legna es rodeado por un aura oscura que emana del brazo derecho extendido del extraño hombre*

Yumi - legna, Jaime! maldito… Que les estas haciendo?

*Jaime se lanza ferozmente a golpear al hombre para rescatar a su amigo pero este le agarra sin problemas del cuello*

? - no interfieras mocoso esto es entre sus majestades y yo.

*lo arroja con fuerza contra el suelo*

Yumi - Jaime! Que haces por favor para!

*el hombre mira a yumi y baja su mano liberando a legna de la extraña aura este cae de rodillas al suelo tosiendo*

Legna - (que fue eso?..., sentía como si algo me apretara contra la pared.)

? - no me reconocéis? Ya veo aun no habéis despertado... Que pena entonces esto será menos divertido.

Legna - m-maldio, quien eres? , q-que quieres

* el extraño hombre camina hacia atrás*

? - me llamo Roland y queremos… VENGANZA!

*los ojos de Roland se llenan de una poderosa energía oscura que después envuelve su cuerpo*

Legna - v-venganza?

Roland - tu nos traicionaste y ahora lo pagaras con tu alma!

*Yumi y Jaime se acercan a Legna el cual se pone en pie*

Jaime - legna que quiere decir?

Yumi - vengarse de que?

Legna - no lo se... No lo conozco de nada

Roland - ahora me apoderare de vuestras llaves

*Roland se lanza contra los chicos Legna se pone frente a el para protegerles de pronto una luz surge del interior de Legna que repele a Roland*

Legna - que a pasado? *mira extrañado sus manos sin entender que a pasado mientras Roland se reincorpora mirando una silueta detrás de Legna*

Roland - ya veo... Ese maldito uso su poder para sellar las llaves de nosotros... Dichoso entrometido.. Bueno entonces supongo que tendré que derrotarte en un duelo para desbloquear tu llave *dice sonriente mientras se coloca un Duel Disk oscuro con forma de colmillos negros*

Jaime - que esta pasando? Esto es una locura.

Legna… No vayas el es muy peligroso.

Legna – Yumi, Mira a tu alrededor, mira todo lo que este desgraciado a hecho…No puedo perdonárselo! le voy a derrotar.

*toma decidido su Duel Disk y se lo coloca en el brazo izquierdo, preparado para el duelo ante la mirada de toda la academia aterrada*

Roland - por fin… Después de tantos años recibirás tu merecido majestad.

*Roland chasquea sus dedos haciendo aparecer en el aire varios fuegos fatuos que iluminan el campo de duelos* "

Legna/Roland - duelo!

Roland - los traidores primero jejeje…

Legna - mi turno. Robo! (L.p/4000 [ mano /6] ) invoco a mi hechicera blanca Bleed en ataque.

*una linda y enérgica chica de cabello azul aparece haciendo malabares con su pequeña barita mientras lucia una marca con el símbolo del ying en su neguilla izquierda el cual hoy brillaba de forma extraña levemente* (l.v/4 atk/1600 def/800) .

Legna - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [4]

Roland - tanto tiempo esperando… Y ahora por fin te tengo frente a mi , Tan frágil tan joven, voy a disfrutar cada quejido de tus huesos rompiéndose en mis manos! Robo! (L.p/4000 [6]) invoco a mi carrocería maquinaria en ataque!

*una maquina humanoide de color naranja brillante aparece sobre el campo * (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/0)

Roland - ahora activo su efecto cuando esta carta es invocada de forma normal puedo agregar un monstruo maquinaria de mi deck a mi mano y eligo a mi maquinaria fortaleza [6] además descartando un total de nivel 8 o mas en monstruos tipo maquina puedo invocarla de forma especial .

Legna - como? "Rolando" descarto al midestrucción smo fortaleza nive engranaje maldito nivel 2 ahora ven a mi maquinaria fortaleza!

*un gran tanque robótico con tronco de persona de color azul y verde aparece emergiendo violentamente del suelo* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/1600)

Roland - por efecto de mi engranaje maldito cuando esta carta es enviada a mi cementerio mi oponente no puede activar sus cartas boca abajo asta el final de mi turno

*un engranaje oscuro sale volando y atraviesa la carta boca abajo de legna oxidándola*

Roland - ahora seras aplastado ataco a tu hechicera con mi maquinaria carrocería.

*el robot extiende sus dedos, los cuales comienzan a disparar ráfagas de balas de ellos como si se tratasen de varias pistolas*

Legna - activo el efecto de beeld si fuera a ser destruida, puedo descartar un monstruo de oscuridad en mi mano para negar su destrucción… Descarto a la hechicera oscura braxx y evito la de beeld , la chica alza su barita creando una barrera oscura provocando que las balas reboten una de ellas hacia legna provocando daño de batalla*

Legna - huaaa… !

*de pronto legna inca su rodilla izquierda en el suelo, llevando su mano hacia el lugar donde impacto la bala*

Yumi - Legna? Ocurre algo?

Jaime - estas bien?

Legna - q-que es este dolor? S-siento como si ese impacto hubiera sido real… (L.p/4000 -3800.)

Roland - valla parece que tampoco recordabas la sensación de un juego de las sombra.

Legna - j-juego de las sombras?

Jaime - que quieres decir?

Roland - como habras podido comprobar en este duelo el daño que recibes es muy real no son simples hologramas , además cuando tus puntos de vida lleguen a 0 tu alma sera mía.

Legna - m-mi alma?

Roland - ve maquinaria fortaleza ataca a su hechicera

*la maquina apunta con el cañón de su hombro a la hechicera de legna y lanza una poderosa ráfaga de energía que la desintegra y golpea a legna lanzándolo por los aires*

Legna - haaaaaa! (L.p/3800-2900)

*Legna cae dolorido contra el suelo y se levanta lleno de magulladuras*

Legna - e-esto no es un duelo normal.

Roland - ahora te das cuenta? Valla te recordaba mas espabilado, jeje. Termino mi turno (l.p/4000 [mano/4]}

Yumi - Legna por favor detenido esto es muy peligroso.

Itaka - aunque quisiera hacerlo no podría, un juego de las sombras no puede ser detenido.

Jaime - profesor que es un juego de la sombra?

Itaka - se cree que comenzaron en el antiguo Egipto, es un combate macabro rodeado de fuerzas oscuras donde el perdedor pierde su alma.

Yumi - su alma? Esta diciendo que si Legna pierde…

Itaka - esperemos que no pierda.

Roland - vamos traidor, se que esto no es suficiente para derrotarte.

*legna a duras penas se mantiene en pie*

Legna - por que me dices traído? No me importa voy a acerté pagar por todo lo que haz hecho! Robo! [4] removiendo del juego un monstruo de luz y un monstruo de oscuridad de mi cementerio, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi mano .

*las hechiceras del cementerio de Legna aparecen en forma de espíritus juntando sus baritas crean un portal de luces blancas y negras*

Legna - portal del caos abierto! Aparece hechicera del caos Denekke!

*una hechicera de cabello rojo corto, un vestido de una pieza negro con adornos blancos y una gran barita en forma de guadaña en su mejilla derecha tenia la marca del Ying y el Yang brillando de forma extraña* (l.v/8 atk/2000 def/1200).

Jaime - muy bien! Denekke puede aumentar sus puntos de ataque cuando combate.

Yumi - animo Denekke tu puedes!

Legna - batalla ataco con Denekke a tu maquinaria fortaleza.

*Denekke toma con fuerza su guadaña y tomando impulso y se lanza decidida contra el tanque*

Legna - activo el efecto de Denekke! Cuando a carta combate puedo devolver a hechicera Blanca Beeld removida del juego a mi deck para aumentar sus puntos de ataque en 1000 hasta el final del turno!

*la guadaña comienza a rodearse de un aura blanca cambiando su color de negro a blanco completamente debido a la energía positiva que le transmite Beeld* (atk/2000-3000).

Legna - destrózalo!

*la hechicera parte en dos con su guadaña al poderoso tanque, del cual salen varias piezas volando*

Roland - activo el efecto de mi maquinaria fortaleza cuando esta carta es destruida en batalla puedo destruir un monstruo en el campo.

Legna - que?!

*una de las piezas redondas que soltó la maquina comienza a brillar y de pronto explota destruyendo a Denekke (l.p/roland/4000-3500).

Legna - activo mi carta trampa herencia mágica. Esta carta puede ser activada cuando mi oponente destruye un monstruo de tipo lanzados de conjuros, puedo robar 3 cartas pero si entre ellas hay alguna carta mágica debo descartarla.

*legna toma tres cartas y las observa entre ellas se encuentra la magia del caos-visión del futuro y la envía al cementerio agregando las otras dos a su mano [6].

Jaime - maldición destruyo a su hechicera.

Legna - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [5].

Roland - eso fue todo? Menuda decepción es mi turno robo! [5] descartando a mi mina de mecanismo oscuro de nive mi maquinista demoniaco de nivel 4 al cementerio [3], esta carta puede regresar desde mi cementerio. Regresa maquinaria fortaleza!

*el suelo se quiebra y de el surge de nuevo el tanque apuntando su cañón contra legna*

Roland - ahora invoco a mi perforadora maquinaria en ataque!

*un Robot Humanoide de color gris, del cual sus dos manos tenían una extraña forma picuda* (l.v/3 atk/0 def/1000).

Roland - activo su efecto una vez por turno puede convertirse en una carta de equipo para un monstruo maquina en mi campo y elijo a mi maquinaria fortaleza!

*el nuevo robot se transforma en un gran taladro que se acopla a la parte delantera del tanque*

Roland - esto se acabo! Ataco directamente con mi fortaleza!

Yumi - Lgna no!

Legna - activo mi carta trampa! Portal del espíritu! Esta carta puede ser activada cuando mi oponente declara un ataque directo, puedo invocar un monstruo retirado del juego a mi campo con menor ataque que el monstruo atacante aparece! Hechicera oscura braxx en defensa!

*una chica de cabello largo negro y un gran sombrero aparece protegiendo a Legna* (l.p/3 atk/1200 def/600) .

Roland - eso no te servirá de nada ,gracias al efecto de mi maquinaria perforador puedo infligir daño de perforación con el monstruo equipado!

*la perforadora comienza a girar y el tanque arremete contra la hechicera.

Legna - desde mi mano activo el efecto de kurichaos! Cuando una de mis hechiceras combate puedo descartar esta carta para reducir todo el daño de esa batalla a 0 así como negar la destrucción de dicha hechicera!

*una criatura redonda, llena de pelos de color blanco y negro con forma del símbolo del Ying y el Yang aparece frente a braxx usando su cuerpo como escudo frente la perforadora deteniéndola para luego desaparecer, mientras la hechicera le hace un gesto de agradecimiento* [mano legna/4].

Roland - tal ves tu te salvaste pero tu hechicera no ataco con mi maquinaria carrocería!

*el robot naranja comienza a disparas varias ráfagas de balas desde sus dedos destruyendo a braxx*

Jaime - maldición de nuevo el campo de legna quedo desprotegido.

Roland - ahora termino la batalla y activo la carta mágica posesión de las máquinas oscuras! Esta carta me permite devolver un monstruo tipo maquina de mi campo a mi mano para invocar de forma especial de mi cementerio un monstruo de tipo demonio del mismo nivel y mi maquinista demoniaco se considera tanto un monstruo tipo maquina como un monstruo tipo demonio a sin que regreso a mi mano a mi maquinaria carrocería de nivel cuatro con esto puedo invocar a mi maquinista demoniaco en ataque!

*la maquina naranja se desvanece y en su lugar un demonio vestido con un traje verde de maquinista aparece* (l.v/4 atk/1600 def/0.

Roland - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [mano/3].

Legna - es mi turno robo! (Todavía no entiendo por que este hombre me odia tanto tampoco por que me dice majestad traidor, ni como puede ser que los impactos en este duelo sean reales pero…) algo dentro de mi me dice que debo luchar contra ti y derrotarte a toda costa robo![5] ( además jamás te perdonare lo que haz hecho a mis compañeros!) activo mi carta mágica magia del caos-brújula del caos esta carta puede ser activada cuando mis puntos de vida son menores que los de mi oponente, me permite agregar un monstruo hechicera del caos desde mi deck a mi mano selecciono a mi hechicera del caos Lara! Ahora retiro del juego a mi hechicera oscura braxx y a mi Kurichaos que es tratado como un monstruo de luz y de oscuridad estando en mi cementerio.

*los espíritus de braxx y kurichaos aparecen y crean un nuevo portal *

Legna - portal del caos abierto! Ven a mi. Mi leal compañera hechicera del caos lara!

*una hermosa chica de cabellos plateados aparece en el campo frente a Legna blandiendo su barita lista para luchar* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/1200).

Yumi - si hay esta lara aho-…. He?

Jaime - ocurre algo Yumi?

Yumi - no veis algo raro?

Jaime - …Veamos, un tipo siniestro con poderes que a destruido media academia esta obsesionado con Legna que dice cosas raras, un montón de llamas moradas flotantes nos rodean y legna esta recibiendo daño real de los ataques de su enemigo, no todo es muy normal por que lo dices?

*dice jJime sarcásticamente ,después Yumi le golpea la cabeza provocándole un chichón*

Yumi - idiota no me refería a eso! Lo decía porque tanto Legna como sus monstruos se ven algo raros desde el comienzo del duelo.

Legna - invoco a hechicera oscura Screel en ataque! [4] .

*una hechicera de mirada fría con una coleta sobre su hombro que amarraba su cabello pelirrojo * (l.v/4 atk/1900 def/0 ).

Legna – ahora ataco con lara a maquinaria fortaleza! Adelante relámpago del caos!

*lara extiende su barita contra el tanque y lanza desde ella un poderoso rayo de color blanco y negro*

Roland – Idiota. si haces eso tu hechicera también será destruida.

* maquina enfoca el cañón de su hombro contra lara y la dispara con un láser verdoso *

Legna - activo el efecto de lara si un monstruo hechicera del caos fuera a ser destruida puedo remover del juego una carta mágica en mi cementerio ,en su lugar retiro del juego visión del futuro!

*una barrera blanca y negra rodea a lara protegiéndola del láser mientras el rayo desintegra la maquina*

Roland - pero aun tengo el efecto de mi fortaleza cuando es destruido en batalla puedo destruir un monstruo en el campo, tu monstruo sera destruido igualmente! *

la pieza explosiva aparece sobre lara parpadeando señal de que va a explotar de nuevo*

Legna - no lo creó efecto de kurichaos!

*una barrera gigante en forma de kurichaos transparente aparece protegiendo a lara*

Roland - ese bicho otra ves? Que significa esto?

Legna - si kurichaos es removido del juego ,desde el cementerio como coste de invocación, el monstruo invocado no puede ser destruido por efecto de cartas! Ademas ahora activo el efecto de mi magia del caos- visión del futuro! Cuando esta carta es retirada del juego desde mi cementerio puedo robar una carta y si es un monstruo puedo invocarlo de forma normal

*legna toma una carta de su deck y la observa*

Legna - esta carta puede ser invocada de forma normal sin sacrificios si controlo un monstruo hechicera oscura aparece bestia del caos oso de batalla en ataque!

*un enorme oso negro que porta una armadura de combate y el símbolo del Ying y el Yang en su frente aparece junto screel lanzando un feroz rugido* (l.v/6 atk/2400 def/800).

Legna - ahora ataco a tu maquinista demoniaco con mi oso de batalla.

*el oso carga rugiendo ferozmente contra el demonio pero Roland sonríe y alza su brazo derecho rápidamente*

Roland - activo mi carta trampa maquinaria gardna! Esta carta se activa invocando un monstruo de tipo maquina de forma especial en mi campo.

*un gigante robótico aparece con un gran escudo, se arrodilla protegiendo al demonio* (l.v/8 atk/0 def/3000).

Roland - mientras mi gardna maquinaria este en juego no podrás atacar a otro monstruo en el campo.

Legna - en ese caso termino la batalla….

Jaime - ese tío es realmente bueno… Esta consiguiendo evitar las ofensivas de Legna una tras otra….

Yumi - Legna! Que te pasa?

Legna - activo el efecto de mi oso de batalla una vez por turno puedo seleccionar un monstruo en el campo con ataque inferior al suyo y destruirlo y puesto que tiene 0 puntos de ataque destruiré a tu gardna .

*el oso envuelve de energía oscura sus garras las cuales aumentan en gran medida su tamaño y de un zarpazo destruye al gigante*

Roland – jeje, no esta mal pero al destruir a mi gardna puedo activar desde mi cementerio el efecto de mi mina de mecanismo oscuro cuando un monstruo tipo maquina en mi campo es destruido inflige 800 puntos de daño a mi oponente .

*una bomba aparece frente a Legna y explota lanzándolo contra la pared y cae al suelo quedándose de dolor* (l.p/2900-2100).

*Legna se levanta llevándose su mano derecha a sus ojos al apartarla se veía como varias grietas en las pupilas de Legna*

Yumi - que es eso? Legna esta herido!

Jaime - sus ojos!

Roland – vamos, no va siendo hora? Quítatelas y deja de fingir, muestra a todos lo que eres.

Legna - (maldición me cuesta ver bien así no podre luchar debo quitármelas).

*Legna acerca su mano derecha a sus ojos y con cuidado se quita de ellos dos lentillas bastante rotas por el impacto de esa explosión al abrir sus ojos de nuevo mostró que sorprendentemente su ojo derecho es de color negro y su ojo izquierdo blanco al verle todos se quedan asombrados *

Jaime - e-eso si que no es normall.

Yumi - con que ese es el secreto que ocultaban los ojos de Legna?

Roland - alli están, Esos son los ojos que tanto odio, los ojos de un traidor, voy a destruirlos junto tu miserable cabeza!

Legna - hablas demasiado el duelo acaba de empezar y es mi turno.

*Legna mira las cartas de su mano cuando de pronto nota un sonido extraño mira hacia adelante y ve a lara preocupada por el mirandole*

Legna - (no te preocupes estoy bien, no voy a dejar que esto acabe conmigo ahora debemos concentrarnos en el duelo. )

*la hechicera asiente y vuelve a mirar al frente, mientras Legna mira su mano de nuevo*

Legna - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [3].

Roland - es mi turno robo (.p/3500 [4]) invoco a mi carrocería maquinaria en ataque!

*de nuevo la máquina naranja aparece sobre el campo*(l.v/4 atk/1800 def/0).

Roland - activo su efecto cuando esta carta es invocada puedo agregar un monstruo maquinaria de mi deck a mi mano eligió a mi maquinaria reparador, además ahora se activa el efecto de mi maquinista demoniaco cuando invoco de forma normal un monstruo de tipo maquina puedo agregar un monstruo de tipo maquina de mi cementerio a mi mano ahora recupero a mi maquinaria fortaleza [5] y ahora descarto a maquinaria fortaleza nive mi maquinaria reparador nivel 4 al cementerio.

Legna - otra vez…

Roland - renace maquinaria fortaleza!

*de nuevo el imponente tanque hace su aparición frente a Legna* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/1200).

Jaime - que pesado es que no te sabes otra jugada?!

Roland - quieres algo nuevo? Muy bien yo te lo daré activo la carta mágica quitar el limitador!

Legna – no! Esa carta no…!

Roland - oh me temo que si, ahora todos mis monstruo de tipo máquina doblan sus puntos de ataque! [Mano/2] (atk/ maquinista demoniaco/ 1600-3200 atk/maquinaria carrocería/ 1800-3600 atk maquinaria fortaleza/2500-5000).

Jaime - por que tuve que hablar?

Yumi - legna!

Roland - ataca! Maquinaria fortaleza destruye a lara y los puntos de vida del traidor!

*el taque dispara su láser contra la hechicera*

Legna - no lo permitiré! Activo mi carta trampa vinculo del caos! Cuando un monstruo hechicera en mi campo es declarada como objetivo de un ataque puedo retirar del juego un monstruo hechicera de mi cementerio y todos los monstruos en mi campo cuyo atributo sea el mismo que el atributo del monstruo removido ganan ataque, igual al del monstruo removido por este turno retiro del juego a mi hechicera del caos Denekke de atributo oscuridad, mi oso de batalla y screel son de oscuridad, además lara toma a la vez los atributos de luz y oscuridad en campo o cementerio ahora todos mis monstruos ganan 2000 puntos! (Atk screel/1900-3900 oso de batalla/ 2400-4400 lara /2500-4500).

Roland - pero el ataque de mi fortaleza sigue siendo mayor.

Legna - haz olvidado el efecto de lara? Si fuera a ser destruida puedo retirar del juego una carta mágica de mi cementerio en su lugar retiro del juego y mi brújula del caos para proteger a lara!

* una barrera mágica envuelve a lara protegiéndola ,pero el impacto sacude a Legna provocando una herida en su brazo izquierdo*

Legna - ha! (l.p/2100-1600).

*Legna cubre su herida con su mano, mientras lara y screel miran a Legna preocupadas*

Roland - haz conseguido sobrevivir, pero tus puntos cada vez están mas bajos y tu propia vida también! Termino la batalla y activo el efecto de carrocería maquinaria se convierte en una carta de equipo para un monstruo de tipo maquina .

*el robot se acopla al tanque como si fuera una armadura*

Roland - coloco dos cartas boca abajo y finaliza mi turno.

Legna - debido al efecto de quitar el limitador todos los monstruos que fueron afectados son destruidos!

Roland - activo el efecto de maquinaria carrocería si el monstruo equipado fuera a ser destruido ella se destruye en su lugar.

*la carrocería y el demonio explotan en llamas desapareciendo*

Roland - ahora el ataque de nuestros monstruos regresan a la normalidad y no solo eso activo el efecto de mi maquinista demoníaco en mi cementerio cuando un monstruo tipo máquina es destruido por efecto de una carta puedo retirarlo del juego para invocar de nuevo esa maquina, renace maquinista demoniaco!

*del suelo el demonio regresa sonriendo macabramente* (l.v/4 atk/1600 def/0).

Legna - no olvides el efecto de mi magia del caos brújula del caos la cual al ser removida del juego desde mi cementerio puedo traer una hechicera blanca o una hechicera oscura de mi deck a mi mano agrego a mi hechicera oscura tynril [4].

Roland - que esperas conseguir con eso?

Legna - estas apunto de averiguarlo es turno robo! [5] activo una carta mágica! Libro de magia del caos! Esta carta puede ser activada mientras controle un monstruo hechicera del caos en mi campo me permite traer una carta mágica magia del caos desde mi deck a mi mano traigo magia del caos – resonancia overlay! Ahora o a hechicera oscura tynril en ataque!

*una chica joven con el cabello corto de color blanco, con una diadema que sujeta su pelo vestía traje enterizo que se convertía en una falda abierta en su mano izquierda portaba un guante de una garra oscura mientras en su mano derecha sujetaba su pequeña barita* (l.v/2 atk/800 def/900).

Legna - ahora activo la carta mágica magia del caos resonancia overlay! Ahora puedo seleccionar un monstruo de oscuridad en mi campo y hasta el final del turno un monstruo hechicera oscura en mi campo convierte su nivel en el del monstruo seleccionado hasta el final del turno selecciono mi bestia del caos oso de batalla de nivel 6 ahora tynril tendrá ese nivel (l.v/2-6).

Yumi - dos monstruos de nivel 6 de oscurida, acaso Legna...?

Legna - ahora mi hechicera oscura tynril y bestia del caos oso de batalla de nivel 6 overlay!

*los dos monstruos se convierten en dos esferas de luz blanca y negra y se hunden en el suelo creando un portal del cual sale una figura mientras el ojo izquierdo de Legna comienza a brillar con un aura oscura*

Legna - criatura sombría mítica, alzate oprimiendo las almas malditas que se arrastran en las sombras aliméntate con ellas! Invocación exeed! Rango 6 dragón caótico de la maldición!

*un terrorífico dragón negro, con cuatro alas unas garras de 2 dedos muy afiladas, una larga cola que termina en circulo con un extraño símbolo iguales a los que se ven en sus cuatro alas, además dos esferas brillantes moradas van flotando rodeándole* (rank/6 atk/2000 def/2000).

Yumi - de nuevo ese dragón pero porque ahora se ve distinto? por que Legna esta distinto? Que esta sensación que tengo?

Legna - cuando tynril es usada como material xyz o sincronía puedo robar una carta! [4].

Roland - sio, Ese dragón me trae mucho recuerdos, como estoy deseando aplastaros a la vez!

*legna seriamente mira a su rival mientras el y su dragón desprenden un aura oscura ante la preocupada mirada de lara cuya marca del Ying y Yang en su meguilla brilla intensamente*

Legna - lastima que no podras, Este duelo se termina aquí junto tu alma!

#fin capitulo 12 espero que sea de su gusto, por fin entramos al primer arco importante de esta serie atentos al próximo capitulo "El terror de la oscuridad el demonio supremo del rencor aparece! No se lo pierdan "


	13. Chapter 13

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.13

YU-GI-OH! POWER OF CHAOS! CAPITULO 13

TERROR DE LA OSCURIDAD! EL DEMONIO SUPREMO DEL RENCOR APARECE!

#Roland el extraño hombre que causó graves daños a la academia akatsuki y a sus integrantes

ataca ferozmente a Legna , llamándole traidor , ambos se enfrentan en un terrorífico duelo ,

donde el daño es real. Roland llama a esto "juego de la sombra" y amenaza a Legna con arrebatarle su alma

si este pierde las maquinas de Roland dominan el duelo y ponen contra las cuerdas a

Legna desde el primer turno con la imbatible fortaleza maquinaria a la cabeza un monstruo

que por mucho que sea destruido siempre regresa de este modo se descubre el secreto de los

ojos de Legna que prepara su contraofensiva invocando al dragón caótico de la maldición,

el dragón que le dio la victoria durante su duelo contra Shirley,

será este dragón capaz de darle de nuevo la vuelta al duelo?#

Roland: Ese dragón me trae bastantes recuerdos de los viejos tiempos…. Nunca pensé que

algún día lo vería como un enemigo jejeje estoy deseando aplastarlo junto a ti (l.p/3500)

Legna: me temo que eso no ocurrirá este duelo se a acabado si recuerdas a mi dragón sabrás

por que…. (L.p/1600 /mano/4)

Activo el efecto de mi dragón caótico de la maldición!

Una ves por turno puedo desacoplar un material overlay de esta carta y seleccionar un

monstruo de oscuridad en mi campo ese monstruo podrá atacar dos veces este turno y como

sabrás mis hechiceras del caos se consideran tanto monstruos de oscuridad como de luz a sin

que selecciono a Lara! *el dragón devora uno de los orbes de luz que le rodeaban y extiende

sus alas transmitiendo una gran cantidad de energía a Lara cuyo vestido se tiñe totalmente de

oscuro*

Legna: ¡adelante! Ataco con Lara a tu maquinaria fortaleza! Relámpago del caos!

*Lara Alza su varita contra el tanque y lanza un poderoso rayo de colores blancos y negros*

Roland: ¿Olvidas que mi tanque también destruirá a Lara? *el cañón del tanque dispara

contra Lara haciendo que los dos rayos choquen y causa una gran explosión*

Legna: Parece que tu eres el que olvida el efecto de Lara cuando esta carta fuera a ser

destruida puedo remover a libro de magia del caos de mi cementerio Lara no será destruida!

*una barrera envuelve a Lara protegiéndola de la explosión que destruye a la maquinaria

fortaleza de Roland*

Roland: pero ahora activo el efecto de mi maquinaria fortaleza cuando esta carta es destruida

en batalla puedo destruir un monstruo en el campo (esa bola de pelos protege a su hechicera a sin que elegiré….) destruyo a tu dragón! *una de las piezas del tanque sale volando parpadeando frente el dragón de Legna*

Legna: eso no funcionara debido al efecto de mi

dragón caótico de la maldición no se puede activar ningún efecto desde el cementerio

mientras este en juego *la pieza cae al suelo sin explotar y es pisada por la garra del dragón

mientras ruge*

Roland: Maldición…

Legns: ese es el nombre de mi dragón no lo desgastes

por cierto ataco con el a tu demonio maquinista! Llamarada maldita! *el dragón abre su boca

y lanza una llamarada negra que destruye el monstruo rival algunas llamas llegan hasta Roland dañándolo* (l.p/3500-3100)

Jaime: sus puntos de vida están desprotegidos!

Legna: ¡Lara ataca directamente! *la hechicera vuelve a lanzar un segundo rayo que impacta contra Roland que lanza un fuerte grito de dolor * (l.p/3100-600)

Yumi : Legna se puso por delante si le da un golpe mas a Roland habrá ganado

Roland: activo mi carta trampa! Fabrica de recambios!

Cuando recibo daño de batalla por un ataque directo esta carta termina la fase de batalla y

me permite añadir dos monstruos de tipo maquina de nivel 4 o menor desde mi deck a mi mano

jejeje hiciste justo lo que quería

Legna: (planea traer de nuevo a su fortaleza y destruir a mi dragón….. En ese caso le tengo una sorpresa y será menos agradable que la del pitufo bromista)

coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [2]

Roland: no… esto no acabara así traidor… hemos estado esperando mas de 5000 años

…..5000 años esperando la oportunidad de vengarnos

… después de que nos traicionaste justo cuando teníamos el

mundo entero en nuestra mano….. No rata traidora… mi fuerza… mi orgullo…. Y sobre

todo….. MI RENCOR NO DEJARA QUE ESTE DUELO ACABE ASI! UN RENCOR QUE HA IDO

ALIMENTÁNDOSE Y CRECIENDO DURANTE ESTOS 5000 AÑOS Y QUE AHORA ESTA DESEANDO

CONSUMIR ESTE PATETICO CUERPO Y A ESTAS PERSONAS ES MI TURNO ROBO! [3]

*Roland toma una carta violentamente desde su deck al observarla su cara cambia totalmente

sonriendo de oreja a oreja de una forma espeluznante *

Roland: ahahaha aquí esta por fin

con esta carta voy a aplastarte traidor prepárate para conocer el autentico infierno!

*el cuerpo de Roland se rodea con una extraña y poderosa aura oscura*

Yumi: esta sensación de nuevo….. Algo horrible va a pasar…

Roland: primero envió a los artilugios verde y rojo al cementerio desde mi mano ambos de nivel 4 para

resucitar a mi maquinaria fortaleza una ves mas! *el tanque reaparece al campo de nuevo sin

un rasguño* (l.v/7 atk/2500)

Jaime: enserio ya me estoy hartando de ese trozo de chatarra

Roland :ahora activo llamada de los condenados gracias a mi carta trampa puedo invocar un monstruo

desde mi cementerio por la cara! Aparece demonio maquinista!

El sombrío demonio reaparece de nuevo sacando un reloj de bolsillo echo con huesos y lo observa* (l.v/4 atk/1600)

Legna: (a restaurado su campo … ahora destruirá a mi dragón? )

Roland: y ahora voy a mostrarte un nivel superior! Que nunca

has visto! De echo será lo ultimo que veas traidor! Sacrifico a mis demonio maquinista y

maquinaria fortaleza que hacen un total de nivel 11

Legna:¿que? ¡¿Los sacrificas?!

*Roland se envuelve de una gran y oscura energía que hace temblar la tierra mientras sus dos

monstruos desaparecen y todos los que se encontraban en el campo de duelos se asustan*

Jaime: ¿que es esto? ¿Un terremoto? Todos bajo la mesa!

Yumi: … ¿q-que es eso?...

Roland: ser confinado para la eternidad rompe tus cadenas y sume al mundo entero en tu venganza!

¡Renace! Yo te invoco demonio supremo del rencor ¡trengdergas!

*de pronto todo se calma pero el campo de Roland sigue vacío*

Legna: ¿que pasa? Donde esta su monstruo?

Yumi: esperad….. ¿No escucháis algo?,

*a lo lejos el sonido de un tren acercándose cada ves mas rompía el silencio ,

de pronto la pared que esta detrás de Roland es derrumbada por una embestida

dejando ver un gran monstruo , con forma de locomotora con dos grandes brazos grises que

salían de sus lados clavándose en el suelo, y al frente una cara terrorífica de un demonio rojo

con dos cuernos de fuego. Observa a Legna lanzando un espantoso rugido que sacudió todo

el lugar era un monstruo mucho mas grande de lo normal como nunca antes Legna

había visto* (l.v/10 atk/3500 def/3000)

Yumi: ¿q-que es esa cosa?...jamas había visto algo así…

Itaka: nunca antes escuche de una carta así….

Legna: cuanto mas grande…..

Activo carta trampa vórtice caótico del olvido! Esta carta puede ser activada cuando mi

oponente invoca un monstruo de su mano retirando del juego un monstruo , hechicera del caos

en mi cementerio puedo retirar del juego ese monstruo junto todos los monstruos en tu

cementerio con el mismo nivel!

Jaime: ¡si Legna a ganado!

Legna: destierro a hechicera del caos denekke y ¡ahora tu demonio se ira! *un vórtice oscuro aparece

y comienza a absolver en su interior a la maquina pero este con un puñetazo desase el vórtice*

Legna: que a pasado?

Roland: eso no te servirá ningún efecto que se active en respuesta a la invocación de un monstruo

demonio supremo podrá afectarles

Legna:¿¡ que!?

Roland: además olvídate del efecto de Lara

por que no puedes activar ningún efecto cuando un demonio supremo ataca

Jaime: es una locura Legna no podrá protegerse!

Roland: aun hay mas cuando trenegdergas es invocado

saca todas las maquinas de mi cementerio y las absorbe como cartas de equipo *aparecen 5

monstruos maquinas del cementerio de Roland y se acoplan al poderoso demonio*

Legna: (no puedo dejar que destruya a Lara) activo mi carta trampa sello caótico del tiempo! Esta

carta se convierte en un equipo para un monstruo hechicera del caos cual puedo reducir su

ataque en 500 puntos para congelar el tiempo y así mi oponente no podrá realizar su

battle phase (atk/2500-2000) *un sello aparece en el pecho izquierdo de Lara la cual congela

el tiempo extendiendo sus manos a ambos lados en forma de cruz *

Roland: maldito… te has vuelto a salvar….. Pero tu dolor no disminuirá activo efecto de mi demonio

supremo del rencor trenegdergas una ves por turno puedo infligir 100 puntos de daño por

cada monstruo

de tipo maquina equipado a el además destruirá al monstruo con ataque original mas débil en

el campo rival si el daño es infringido * el demonio abre su boca lanzando varias llamas que

impactan en legna dañándole para luego envolver a screel y destruirla*

Legna: haaaaa!

(L.p/1600-1100)

Yumi: Legna!

Jaime: no puede ser no hay carta tan poderosa

Itaka: es un sádico aprovecha cada mínima ocasión para torturar a Legna ….. Si sigue así le matara….

yumi: no legna… no puedes perder … *legna jadeando analiza la situación pensando que hacer*

Roland: termino mi turno jejeje que te pasa? Tienes miedo? Vamos aun no he podido

descargar todo mi odio sobre ti

Legna: (si esto sigue así el duelo no durara mucho mas…..

Debo pensar en algo…. ) es mi turno robo! [3] esto…. Invoco a mi hechicera blanca meila en ataque! *una linda hechicera de cabello largo blanco que caía asta su cintura llevaba un

sombrero picudo y un largo vestido blanco con adornos azules en sus manos sostenía un

báculo de gran tamaño de color verde a diferencia de las demás hechiceras blancas y oscuras

meila se veía madura y serena como las hechiceras del caos * (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/1500)

Legna: activo su efecto! Una ves por turno puedo remover del juego desde mi cementerio

monstruos de oscuridad para destruir un monstruo en el campo cuyo ataque sea inferior al

ataque combinado de los monstruos removidos! Retiro a hechicera oscura screel y a mi bestia

del caos oso de batalla sus ataques combinados suman 4300 … Despídete de tu monstruo!

*la hechicera alza su báculo contra el terrorífico demonio y lanza un rayo de luz hacia el*

Roland: trucos como ese no funcionaran mequetrefe activo el efecto de trenegdergas si fuera

a ser destruido puedo enviar una de sus cartas equipadas al cementerio en su lugar * la

carrocería maquinaria se desprende del demonio y se interpone en el camino del rayo siendo

destruido en su lugar*

Legna: como? También puede auto protegerse?

Roland: magnifico no es así? Este es el poder al que renunciaste hace 5000 años solo por una

miserable humana… Ahora arrepiéntete de tu error y desaparece en la oscuridad de mi rencor!

Mi turno robo! [1]

Legna: activo el efecto de mi sello caótico del tiempo reduciendo sus puntos

de ataque en 500 no puedes realizar tu fase de batalla (atk/2000-1500) *de nuevo lara alza sus

manos congelando el tiempo*

Roland: eso no te salvara coloco una carta boca abajo y activo

el efecto de mi demonio supremo trengdergas una ves por turno puede infligir 100 puntos de

daño por cada carta equipa a el y si lo hace el monstruo en el campo con menor ataque es

destruido adelante! Almas en pena ardientes! *el demonio abre su boca y lanza una

tremenda llamarada que desintegra a meila quemando también el brazo derecho a legna*

(l.p/1100-700)

Legna: haaaaaa! ….. (Debo pensar en algo pronto…. Si esto continua

así…

Roland: es tu turno jejeje *con su brazo herido legna toma con cuidado una carta de

su deck*

Legna: e-es mi turno .. Robo! [3] (debo confiar todo….. En mi próximo turno….. Y

para eso… ) invoco mi hechicera blanca arquia! *otra pequeña hechicera blanca aparece

frente a legma* (l.v/4 atk/1000 def/1400)

Legna: activo su efecto cuando esta carta es

invocada mientras controlo un monstruo hechicera del caos puedo devolver a mi cementerio 2

monstruos hechicera desterradas y en mi próximo turno podre robar dos cartas en mi draw

phase …. Regreso a mi cementerio a denekke y a screel ….. Con eso termino mi turno…..

yumi: legna…..

Jaime: realmente va a perder?...

Itaka: eso parece….. No puede hacer mas que defenderse

Roland: es mi turno robo! [1]

Legna: activo sello caótico del tiempo para

congelar tu fase de batalla reduciendo el ataque de Lara en 500 (atk/1500-1000)

Roland: activo mi carta trampa bloqueo de marcha cuando un monstruo en el campo del

oponente modifica su ataque todos los monstruos en el campo de mi oponente reducen sus

puntos de ataque a 0

Legna: ¡¿que?! (Atk lara/ 1000-0 dragón caótico/ 2000-0 arquia/1000-0)

Roland: ya no podrás usar mas el efecto de tu trampa jajajaja ahora activo el efecto de mi demonio

supremo trengdergas ahora recibirás otros 400 puntos de daño *las llamas destruyen a arquia

y envuelven a legna gritando de dolor el cual cae boca abajo al suelo* (l.p/700-300)

Yumi: no legna!

Jaime: levanta amigo tu puedes!

Roland: jajajaja! Se acabo mocoso traidor has perdido por fin después de tanto tiempo la venganza es mía jajajajaha

Legna:….. ("?" no te rindas…..aun puedes ganar ella depende de ti… levanta! )

Legna: e-ella?... *legna mira a yumi extrañado por la voz que ha escuchado y poco a poco lleno de heridas y tambaleándose

se pone en pie*

Legna: e-este duelo ….. Aun no a terminado Roland….. Aun me queda un

turno…

Roland: claro adelante ten tu ultimo turno *legna lleva a duras penas su mano

derecha sobre su baraja tomando dos cartas debido al efecto de arquia*

Legna: robo!

*legna mira las dos cartas y sonríe* …

Legna: no pensaba nunca….. Que tuviese que

recurrir…. A esa carta… activo la magia del caos tempestad de magia osc Esta carta puede

ser activada si controlo un monstruo hechicera del caos en mi campo a cambio de enviar un

monstruo de tipo lanzador de conjuros desde mi deck al cementerio puedo destruir un

monstruo en el campo envió a mi chica maga oscura al cementerio y ahora destruyo a tu

demonio supremo *una gran tempestad envuelve a la maquina*

Roland: no importa cuanto lo intentes, puedo destruir mi engranaje maldito equipo a

trengdergas en su lugar *una de las grandes manos del demonio toma a la maquina acoplada

en su costado y la lanza contra el núcleo de la tempestad destruyendo ambos* "roland" esa era

tu carta de la victoria? Que decepción

"Legna" no esa no era mi carta de la victoria es esta activo mi carta mágica

resurrección del caos! Esta carta puede ser activada removiendo del juego un monstruo

hechicera del caos en mi campo me permite invocar desde mi cementerio un monstruo

hechicera blanca y desde mi mano un monstruo hechicera oscura remuevo del juego a

hechicera del caos lara!

Yumi: que? Legna esta renunciando a lara? No es propio de el Legna.

Renace hechicera blanca maila y aparece hechicera oscura lluvia *de pronto lara desaparece

dejando su lugar a dos hechiceras de nuevo maila volvía a aparecer pero esta ves a su lado

estaba una chica bastante parecida a ella pero de cabello morado su vestido largo y escotado

tenia adornos rojos y su bastón era también rojo * (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/1500 x2)

Roland: de nuevo esa hechicera….

Legna: activo el efecto de maila retirando del juego dos monstruos

de oscuridad en mi cementerio puedo destruir un monstruo en el campo cuyo ataque sea

inferior a la suma de ambos monstruos removidos retiro a chica maga oscura y a hechicera

del caos denekke ambas con 2000 puntos por lo tanto puedo destruir a trengdergas

Roland: destruyo en su lugar a demonio maquinista *otra pieza acoplada al demonio desaparece*

Roland: no lo entiendes? No importa que hagas estas perdido mi rencor es destructible!

Legna: a llegado el momento.. … activo el efecto de hechicera oscura lluvia una ves por

turno puedo remover del juego una carta mágica en mi cementerio y a cambio puedo agregar

un monstruo hechicera del caos desde mi deck a mi mano destierro resonancia overlay y

agrego a hechicera del caos raang y ahora activo el efecto de resonancia overlay! Cuando esta

carta es retirada del juego desde mi cementerio puedo devolver a mi deck monstruos retirados

del juego para realizar una invocación por fusión!

Roland: ¿como?

Legna: fusiono a mi chica

maga oscura con hechicera del caos denekke y hechicera del caos lara!

Itaka: una fusión de esas tres…

Jaime: se viene una belleza siii! *un portal se crea en el cielo por el cual entran

las tres hechiceras*

Legna: ancestral poder que creaste el equilibrio en este mundo desciende

y purifica el mal que hoy se alza ante mi…. Invocación por fusión! Acaba con el!

Maestra del caos creación! *los ojos de legna comienzan a brillar intensamente mientras

del portal desciende una chica de cabellos largos asta sus tobillos de color dorado llevaba un kimono del mismo color que su cabello con varios adornos cintas y talismanes de color blanco

y negro colgando llevaba una diadema en su frente sobre sus ojos amarillos tras de ella se

encontraba el símbolo del ying y yang de un gran tamaño flotando* (l.v/10 atk/2500

deff/3300 )

Yumi: e-es….. Tan….. Majestuosa…

Itaka: fantástico… no sabia que legna

hubiera una carta así

Jaime: ….Haaa… *todos en el campo de duelos observaban la

carta de legna sus rostros de terror cambiaban como si la luz que desprendía ese monstruo

erradicara el miedo de sus corazones esta descendía lentamente asta alcanzar una altura

cercana a legna*

Roland: ya me estoy hartando de tus muñequitas…

Legna: esta es la primera ves que tuve que invocarte…y sabes que no lo hubiera echo si no fuera necesario…..

Por favor ayúdame a protegerles a todos *la hechicera gira su cabeza mirando a legna y le

guiña un ojo sonriendo *

Legna: activo el efecto de creación cuando esta carta es invocada

puedo equiparle desde mi campo mano y o cementerio una hechicera oscura hechicera blanca

y hechicera del caos como una carta de equipo por cada carta equipada por este efecto gana

500 puntos de ataque

Roland: espera que?!

Legna: de mi campo equipo a maila y lluvia y

desde mi mano a raang *una carta de la mano de legna se convierte en una esfera brillante al

igual que las otras dos hechiceras las tres esferas se colocan levitando sobre creación*

(atk/2500-4000)

Roland: no voy a perder activo de mi mano el efecto de mi diablillo de

primeros auxilios! A cambio de saltarme mi próxima draw phase esta carta

Roland: no voy a perder activo de mi mano el efecto de mi diablillo de primeros auxilios! A cambio de saltarme

mi próxima draw phase esta carta me da 3000 puntos de vida

Jaime: que!? Debes estar de

broma! *un diablillo disfrazado de enfermera aparece tras de roland dándole energía*

(l.p/600-3600)

Roland: jajajaja ahora tu ataque no acaba conmigo y en mi turno atacare a tu

dragón de 0 puntos de ataque y abras perdido!

Legna: activo el efecto de mi dragón caótico

de la maldición desacoplando una unidad overlay un monstruo en mi campo puede atacar dos

veces este turno selecciono a creación! *el dragón devora su esfera brillante y extendiendo

sus alas le entrega energía oscura a creación cuyo kimono se tiñe de negro *

Legna: creación ataca! Flujo de energía creadora! *la hechicera junta sus manos reuniendo una

gran cantidad de energía de la cual crea una gigantesca espada dorada que vuela sobre ella

entonces con un gesto de su mano derecha la espada se mueve en esa misma dirección apunto de golpear al demonio*

Roland: activo el efecto de trengdergas! Destruyó su último equipo en su lugar *la

fortaleza maquinaria se desacopla rápidamente del demonio y se lanza contra la espada

destruyéndola*

Roland: ahora activo el efecto de trengdergas! (L.p/3600-3100) si todos los

monstruos equipados a el son destruidos puedo destruir una carta en el campo despídete de

tu muñequita y de tu alma! *los cuernos de fuego del demonio comienzan a crecer mientras

suena el sonido del silbato de un tren de vapor las llamas envuelven tanto a creación como a

legna ferozmente* "legna! * de pronto las llamas se disuelven y aparecen sanos y salvos

legna y creación*

Roland: que!? Como es posible!?

Legna: según el monstruo que creación tenga equipado gana efectos diferentes si tiene equipada

una hechicera blanca no puede ser destruida por efecto de ninguna carta

Roland: que?...

Legna: y sabes cual es su efecto si

tiene una hechicera del caos? Te lo diré cuando creación destruya un monstruo en batalla

infligirá daño igual al ataque de ese monstruo

Roland: igual al ataque!? Pero eso significa ….

Legna: significa que as perdido! Ve maestra del caos creación! Acaba con su demonio

supremo del rencor trengdergas iluminación del equilibrio! *la hechicera vuela asta colocarse

frente el gran demonio que la ataca con sus manos mientras creación alza las suyas hacia el

símbolo del ying y yang sobre ella que empieza a brillar intensamente*

Legna: has echo daño a mi director …. A mis compañeros… Y has echo daño a alguien que quiere mucho esta academia destruyéndola…

jamás te lo perdonare Roland! *el símbolo lanza contra el demonio un gran cañonazo de luz blanca y negra que desintegran completamente al demonio y después golpea ferozmente a roland haciéndole volar por los aires asta caer al suelo*

(l.p/3100-0)

Yumi: l-lo consiguió

Jaime: ouiiiiii! Legna gano! *todos vitoreaban a

legna mientras este exhausto y jadeando observaba a creación frente a el*

Legna: g-gracias…

Roland: no lo celebres tan pronto traidor….. *legna asustado mira al frente

donde se encontraba roland tirado en el suelo desapareciendo poco a poco entre la

oscuridad*

Roland: tal ves me hayas derrotado pero no soy el único…. Los demás ya saben

donde encontraros a ti y a las demás llaves…Pronto….. El mundo se cubrirá de sombras

jejejeje…. (Ese poder….. No hay duda… La energía de su ultima carta provenía de el…

maldito f-) *roland desaparece por completo y junto a el las extrañas sombras y fuegos que

volaban por la zona*

Legna: l-las demás….. Ll-llaves?... *legna cae inconsciente debido a sus

heridas *

Yumi: legna! #mientras tanto en un lugar extraño y oscuro donde varias lapidas de

piedra con dibujos de monstruos adornan la pared un extraño hombre encapuchado observa

como la lapida donde estaba dibujo trengdergas se desquebraja y destruye por completo*

?: valla….. Parece que roland a perdido contra el príncipe…. Creo que lo subestimemos

enviando al mas débil de nosotros…. Por suerte tenemos un sustituto muy prometedor…

#de

nuevo en la academia akatsuki ya de día legna abre sus ojos encontrándose en la enfermería*

Legna: d-donde estoy?... *se incorpora y ve a yumi dormida en una silla junto su cama*

Lotto: estas en la enfermería quedaste exhausto después de tu duelo *legna gira la cabeza al

lado contrario donde se encontraban el director lotto el profesor itaka llenos de vendajes

acompañados por Jaime*

Legna: director! Como se encuentra? Esta bien?

Lotto: jajajaja eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo a ti joven

Legna: ¿como están todos ?

los estudiantes? Y la academia?,

Lotto: por suerte ningún alumno tiene heridas de gravedad

pero por desgracia la academia sufrió daños considerables….. Costara mucho reparar todo el

daño

Legna: entiendo… director ¿quien era ese tal Roland? Y ¿que es un juego de la sombra?

Lotto: desconozco quien era ese hombre pero te buscaba a ti violentamente destruyendo

todo lo que se encontraba sin motivo.. … nos reunió a todos en el campo de duelos

esperándote quería que fuéramos testigos de tu derrota … a los que nos resistimos nos ataco

con esa extraña magia

Itaka: respecto a los juegos de las sombras se cree que tienen su

origen en el antiguo Egipto era una especie de ceremonia donde dos brujos se enfrentaban

apostando sus propias almas pero nunca pensé que fueran reales

Legna: entiendo… director lotto con el dinero del premio del regional seria suficiente para

reparar los daños en la academia además de evitar su venta?

Lotto: pues….. Creo que si lo juntamos con unos

cuantos ahorros si sería posible

Legna: bien… Mas motivos para ganar…. Ahora debo irme

Jaime: irte? Donde? Legna estas herido no es buena idea

Legna: antes de desaparecer roland dijo que había mas como el y que pronto tendrían todas las llaves….. no se a que se refería pero voy a averiguarlo

Jaime: y como piensas hacerlo?

Legna: le preguntare a mi hermana

ella me encontró quizás sepa algo de esos hombres que parecen conocerme

Yumi: voy contigo *legna se gira y ve a yumi de pie frente la silla donde antes dormía*

Lotto: yumi… se trata de la familia de legna quizás sea algo privado

Yumi: aunque lo niegues todavía estas herido y si te vuelven a atacar? Es peligroso que vallas solo, te acompañare

Jaime" yo también voy

Legna: esta bien… Hoy es jueves a sin que no tiene trabajo *un rato después llegan a

casa de legna este les abre la puerta y les invita a pasar*

Legna: adelante

Yumi: valla conque ¿esta es tu casa?

Legna: si subiendo esas escaleras esta mi cuarto *atraviesan el pasillo y tras

de ellos aparece una sombra*

?: leeeeeeg-naaaaaaa!

Legna; rayos….. *legna se queda tieso con los pelos de punta al escuchar esa voz y sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el jardín*

Scarlet: a donde….crees…. que… Vas! *una chica pelirroja alta de

cabello largo bonito rostro gran busto vestida con una camisa de tirantes blanca y unos

pantalones cortos azules toma su zapatilla y la lanza con mucha fuerza contra legna el cual se ve como impacta en su cabeza a lo lejos cayendo legna al suelo por el golpe*

Scarlet: diana~

*celebra scarlet levantando levemente su puño en gesto de victoria*

Legna: a-auch….. Eso dolió hermana te has pasado…

Scarlet: que me he pasado?! Donde estabas!? has estado

toda la noche desaparecido sin saber nada de ti estaba preocupa- *la joven se fija en los ojos

de legna y le da un fuerte tirón de orejas*

Scarlet: que has echo con tus lentillas? Sabes lo

caras que me salieron? Las has perdido? *legna se queja de dolor mientras yumi y Jaime el

cual sangraba por la nariz debido a la belleza de scarlet les miraban atónitos con los ojos

como platos* "yumi" e-esta es la hermana de legna?... *al escuchar la voz de yumi scarlet se

extraña y la mira*

Scarlet: y vosotros?... *al darse cuenta avergonzada suelta a legna y

hace una reverencia muy sonrojada*

Scarlet: l-lo siento mucho! Sois amigos de legna verdad? Yo soy su hermana mayor scarlet

haibara por favor perdonad mi aspecto no esperaba visitas…..

Yumi: es un placer somos compañeros de legna en akatsuki yo me llamo yumi kirisame

Jaime: y yo soy un estudiante de intercambio venido de Francia mi nombre es Jaime

d,u, filliar es un placer

Scarlet: el placer es mio jehe gracias por ser amigos de legna *scarlet mira a yumi de arriba abajo*

Scarlet: valla….. eres muy guapa…. Legna se un chico espabilado y hazte su novio rápido antes

que te la quiten *yumi se pone roja como un tomate mientras legna pega un gran salto*

Legna: oye oye! Déjate ya de juegos estamos aquí por algo importante!

Scarlet: algo importante? …oye como te has hecho esas heridas?

Legna: en un duelo donde el daño era real ….Lo llaman juego de la sombra sabes algo de eso?...

Scarlet: juego de la sombra… … *scarlet se pone seria como si supiera algo después de una

pausa silenciosa mu tensa saca su móvil de su escote marca un numero y comienza a hablar*

Scarlet: hola….. Si…. Soy scarlet haibara….. si…. Quería dar de baja mi tarifa de

internet mi hermanito dice cosas raras creo que se a metido en páginas raras de masoquismo

…..*legna se altera y grita a su hermana muy molesto*

legna: deja de bromear lo estoy diciendo enserio!

Yumi: esto…. Señorita scarlet legna dice la verdad ….

Jaime: es cierto un tipo llamado roland apareció buscando a legna le llamo traidor y destruyo

media academia

con monstruos reales

Legna: dijo algo de unas llaves y parecía conocerme muy bien….. Tu me encontraste dime sabes algo?

Scarlet: Roland?... Llave?... No no se nada de eso.. …

Legna: ya veo…. Scarlet: pero tal ves donde te encontré aun queden pistas no era un

lugar muy transitado después de tantos años quizás aun quede algo si me dais un poco de

tiempo que me cambie OS llevare hasta allí

Yumi: eso seria genial gracias

Jaime: yo te puedo ayudar a cambiarte jeheje

Yumi: tu te quedas aquí pervertido!

Legna: un momento hermana…..Antes podrías darme …El resto de mis cartas por favor?

*yumi y Jaime miran extrañados a legna mientras scarlet sorprendida le responde* "te refieres a pureza"

verdad"pureza" y las demás? ….. por fin crees que las mereces?

Legna: si!

#fin del capitulo 13 emocionante verdad? Espero que les haya gustado próximo capitulo

#recuerdos de otra vida# no se lo pierdan


	14. Chapter 14

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.14

CAPITULO 14 RECUERDOS DE OTRA VIDA

*scarlet se gira con mirada seria hacia legna*

Scatlet: ¿hablas de "luz" "sombra" y las demás? ¿Acaso crees que por fin las mereces?

Legna: *mira decididamente a su hermana ante sus amigos dice clara y fuertemente * si!

Scarlet: a si? No me digas…. *scarlet se acerca a legna mirándole fijamente*

Legna: ¿q-que haces? *asustado y sonrojado mientras scarlet lo toma de la nuca Jaime y yumi sorprendidos y sonrojados y de pronto le da un fuerte cabezazo a legna dejándolo k.o * Scarlet: y una porra las mereces!

Yumi: ¿legna estas bien? *legna se levanta con un chichón doble quejándose de dolor*

Legna: oye eres burra ¿por que as echo eso?

Scarlet: ¿tu… dejaste de disfrutar tu ultimo duelo verdad? *yumi y legna se sorprenden*

yumi: ¿que quieres decir?

Legna: como lo sabes. *legna agacha su mirada*

Scarlet: ¿eres tonto? Te cambie los pañales, se cuándo te sale un grano en la planta del pie hasta antes que tu … se te nota en la cara

Legna: ¿y que querías que hiciera? Claro que no lo disfrute ese maldito hirió a mis compañeros y amigos, destruyo la academia. ¡¿Él quería matarme e hiso llorar a yumi como voy a disfrutar un duelo así?!

Scarlet: ¿recuerdas lo primero que te enseñe sobre los duelos? ¿Las palabras de mi padre? *legna mira a scarlet y se calla*

Scarlet: ¡un verdadero duelista no busca el éxito o la gloria un verdadero duelista busca un gran duelo donde su corazón y el de su oponente choquen si disfrutas un duelo no importa el resultado ganes o pierdas si lo disfrutarse ya has ganado … ALGUIEN QUE ES INCAPAZ DE DISFRUTAR UN DUELO JAMAS SERA UN AUTENTICO DUELISTA! *legna con cara de sorprendido se queda mirando a su hermana*

Scarlet: me dijiste que guardara tus cartas hasta que fueras un verdadero duelista y sinceramente nunca te vi tan lejos de ser lo como ahora

Jaime: eso fue un golpe bajo

Legna: tienes razón. Lo siento…. Todavía no las merezco *scarlet acaricia la cabeza de legna* Scarlet: tranquilo… en un duelo debes dar lo mejor de ti mismo pero si tienes dudas tus cartas lo notan y no responden como deberían a ti te encantan los duelos desde pequeño los amas con todo tu corazón no olvides quien eres no dudes de disfrutar tu duelo sea cual sea la situación si debes conseguir la victoria consigue la de una forma que te guste . solo es por diversión no pienses en quien ganara solo dalo todo ok?

Legna: si gracias hermana de verdad lo necesitaba *legna vuelve a sonreír y abraza a scarlet mientras yumi les mira *

Yumi: (scarlet es impresionante no solo es linda solo con ver a legna supo perfectamente lo que le pasaba y le ayudo en un instante…. Sencillamente increíble quisiera ser como ella) Legna: por cierto hermana puedes llevarnos donde me encontraste?

Scarlet: claro casi se me olvida jajaja vamos *todos se suben al coche de scarlet y se dirigen hacia el bosque mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro y derrumbado alumbrado por fuegos fatuos una figura encapuchada se dirige hacia otra figura que se arrodilla*

?: señor ugdra me llamaba?

Ugdra: ¿donde se encuentran luma y garko?

?: hace horas que se fueron . ..

Ugdra: eso quiere decir que fueron por su cuenta a por el príncipe

?: quiere que valla por ellos?

Ugdra: no hace falta garko es inteligente estarán bien …. Además quiero ver como de fuerte es de verdad el príncipe victoria *después de un rato en coche scarlet aparca en un claro mientras todos bajan y observan el lugar*

Yumi: conque es aquí …

Jaime: no es un buen lugar para criar un niño dudo que ni siquiera haya buenos colegios cerca

Legna: esa broma sobraba

Jaime: solo trataba de bajar la tensión *legna serio mira con detenimiento cada lugar del claro y observa a scarlet colocándose frente un gran árbol mirando su tronco legna yumi y Jaime se acercan a ella*

Scarlet: … fue justo aquí ….. Bajo este árbol …..

Yumi: ¿quien pudo traer a un bebe y dejarlo aquí?

Jaime: no se ve ninguna pista rayos…..

Scarlet: no importa quien te dejo aquí… estoy agradecida por haberte encontrado *scarlet sonríe tiernamente mirando a legna este se sonroja y apoya su mano en el tronco del árbol de pronto una brisa recorre el lugar*

?: me alegro de volver a verle majestad *sorprendidos se giran y entre los arboles aparece un extraño monje vestido con una túnica blanca y dorada su cara transmitía paz y serenidad pero legna y los demás toman precaución ante el desconocido*

Legna: ¿quién eres?

Muun: mi nombre es muun soy un fiel sirviente de la familia real ancestral de rygtseer y estaba esperando su llegada… *el monje se acerca y se arrodilla en frente de yumi*

Muun: princesa de la luz lizzya *todos sorprendidos sobre todo yumi sonrojada da un paso hacia atrás*

Yumi: ¿p-princesa? ¿Que quieres decir?

Legna: roland también dijo algo de eso…. ¿Que ocurre aquí exactamente? *el monje se levanta y observa a legna*

Muun: entiendo sus poderes ya han comenzado a despertar pero vuestras memorias todavía no y eso es un problema por que los doomlords ya comenzaron a moverse y buscar las llaves

Jaime: ¿Llaves?

Yumi: ¿memorias?

Legna: ¿poderes?

Scarlet: ¿doomlords?

Muun: por favor venid lo explicaré en el templo *muun comienza a caminar hacia el bosque*

Yumi: ¿que hacemos?

Scarlet: no parece muy de fiar y eso que yo me fió de casi todos

Legna: no tenemos muchas opciones el parece que sabe algo ….

Jaime: entonces no hay más que hablar vamos *Jaime camina y se choca contra muun* hay… que haces?

Muun: lo siento solo deben venir ellos dos *el monje señala a legna y yumi *

Jaime: ¿heee? ¿Por que?

Muun: es un lugar sagrado y solo los que tengan conexión con el antiguo mundo pueden pisarlo

Jaime: ¿¡que!? Eso no tiene sentido

Scarlet: ….. Entiendo… Legna ten cuidado y no olvides nada de lo que te diga

Legna: si estaremos bien *legna y scarlet se sonríen y siguen a muun dentro del bosque*

Yumi: ¿realmente crees que es de fiar?

Legna: no podemos luchar sin saber que es lo que pasa *después de estar caminando un rato en el bosque llegan hasta unas antiguas escaleras que bajan a un túnel en el suelo*

Muun: es por aquí por favor pasen sus majestades *el monje comienza a bajar por las escaleras yumi y legna se miran mutuamente y le siguen el extraño templo estaba iluminado por antorchas en las paredes se ven dibujos de una gran batalla hasta llegar a una sala amplia con varias pinturas en las paredes y una gran fogata en medio de la misma*

Legna: ¿que es este lugar?

Muun: esta es la sala donde los recuerdos de vuestra vida anterior regresaran

Yumi: ¿vida anterior? ¿Que quiere decir? *muun alza sus manos hasta una gran pintura de dos figuras un chico y una chica muy parecidos a legna y yumi*

Muun: hace 5000 años existían dos reinos , el reino de la luz rygtseer y el reino de la oscuridad arckdoom ambos reinos estaban mutuamente en guerra esto llevo al trono de ambos reinos prematuramente a los príncipes lizzya de rygtserr y dagar de arckdoom ….. ustedes dos son sus reencarnaciones *legna y yumi sorprendidos ante la revelación de muun todavía con cara de incredulidad*

Muun: lo entenderéis mejor si lo veis con vuestros ojos *señala hacia las llamas del centro donde unas imágenes aparecieron en las llamas como una especie de visión en ella se veía un gran campo abierto donde se encontraba un ejercito vestido de blanco* al frente una chica muy parecida a yumi mas mayor con un cabello blanco y vestida como una princesa, un soldado encapuchado se acerca a ella arrodillándose*

Soldado: princesa ya están aquí

Lizzya: si….. ¿Esta todo preparado?

Soldado: si señora *en la colina de enfrente aparece un gran ejercito vestido de negro a su frente estaba un chico parecido a legna mas mayor y serio que el pero tanto su cabello como sus ojos eran negros detrás de el se encontraban varios hombres encapuchados como una especie de fila de generales uno de ellos se acerca al joven parecido a legna y se quita la capucha dejando ver a un hombre de mediana edad con pelo de punta morado ojos del mismo color y una cicatriz que cruzaba su frente*

Ugdra: alteza ya estamos listos

Dagar: atacad….. *ugdra da la señal y el gran ejercito oscuro carga contra el blanco comenzando una gran batalla*

Lizzya: adelante *la princesa alza su brazo llevando a su ejercito a la batalla en el centro del campo ambos ejércitos chocan y combaten ferozmente los generales oscuros ganan terreno gracias a tenebrosos poderes varios soldados caen frente a ellos mientras los príncipes aguardaban en la retaguardia durante la batalla dagar se percata que ugdra va a ser asesinado por un soldado y destapa un brazalete dorado en su mano izquierda*

Dagar: ¡dragón caótico de la maldición ataca! *un dibujo aparece en el brazalete del príncipe y el dragón de legna surge de las sombras en el campo de batalla y salva la vida de ugdra*

Legna: ese es mi dragón

Muun: gracias a los objetos milenarios procedentes de egipto los hechiceros mas poderosos aprendieron a llamar a la batalla espíritus de criaturas malignas que se escondían en los corazones de los humanos estos se conocían como ka y son los antecesores del duelo de monstruos

Yumi: increíble…

Legna: ¿por que se originó la batalla?

Muun: por la princesa….. Los doomlords descubrieron que entre todos los ka existían varios muy peculiares y extremadamente poderosos se les conoce como los ka prohibidos y se dice que son los demonios liberados por pandora cuando esta libero los males en la tierra por eso cada ka representa un pecado o una sombra de la humanidad estos ka fueron sellados por los siete objetos milenarios pero eran tan poderosos que no podían ser encerrados en losas de piedra simplemente como los demás necesitaban una llave aun así es tal su poder que si se llegaran a liberar completamente sumirían el mundo en la completa oscuridad y una de esas llaves es la princesa lizzya

Yumi: ¿la llave una persona?

Muun: trataron de ocultarlas de diferentes formas pero las encontraron de todas formas por eso comenzó la guerra aunque hubo algo con lo que los doomlords no contaban *de nuevo en las imágenes del fuego era de noche en una montaña se encontraba la princesa sentada a los pies de su caballo hasta que de pronto una figura emergió de la oscuridad la princesa se levantó, lo que se acerco a ella se trataba del príncipe enemigo ambos se abrazaron y besaron a la luz de la luna*

Muun: los príncipes se enamoraron el príncipe pasaba notas a la princesa de los ataques para que pudiera proteger su reino mientras buscaban la forma de estar juntos cada noche se reunían en el mismo lugar con cuidado de no ser descubiertos *en una sala del doomlords reunidos*

Roland: maldición porque con nuestro poder seguimos sin ser capaces de tomar a la princesa es muy raro

Garko: es una respuesta obvia tenemos un traidor entre nosotros

Roland: ¿un traidor? ¿Quien?

Ugdra: ¿ya lo has descubierto verdad? *garko todavía encapuchado alza su mano derecha llamando a una criatura pequeña de un único ojo con alas de murciélago*

Garko: estuve vigilando a todos y cada uno de nosotros y a los soldados hasta que encontré algo muy interesante *la criatura proyecta una imagen con su ojo donde se ven los príncipes besándose*

?: ¿ese es …. El príncipe?

?: con la princesa….

Roland: ¡Ese maldito bastardo nos ha traicionado! ¡Voy a aplastarle!

Ugdra: aguarda … Esto nos beneficia

Roland: ¿que? ¿A que te refieres?

Garko: ¿acaso piensas lo que creo?... *ugdra mira a todos y sonríe malévolamente mientras en la montaña observando al cielo*

Lizzya: … quisiera que todo terminara de una vez y podamos estar juntos….

Dagar: mientras exista el doomlords es imposible. Son demasiado poderosos para que podamos derrotarles nosotros solos… pero… ¡claro eso es!

Lizzya: ¿que ocurre?

Dagar: ¿tu familia siempre tuvo una gran conexión con la familia real de Egipto verdad?

Lizzya: Así es…. Somos un reino vecino después de todo

Dagar: entonces pide ayuda al faraón

Lizzya: ¿al faraón?

Dagar: si. Los ka prohibidos y los doomlords son una amenaza para el mundo entero….. Prepararé un gran ataque para dentro de dos días a tu palacio con ellos a la cabeza allí nos esperara el faraón con sus guerreros y los objetos milenarios yo acabaré con ugdra dando la señal y acabaremos con ellos y con esta guerra al fin estaremos juntos…..

Lizzya: de acuerdo mañana le mandare un mensajero al faraón ….. Pero antes ten…. *lizzya saca una prenda donde llevaba un colgante del ying y yang y se lo ofrece a dagar*

Lizzya: esta mañana un mercader del oriente llego al palacio y me lo regalo dice que representa el equilibrio el bien dentro del mal y viceversa ambos conviviendo en el mundo y ambos necesarios para el equilibrio la verdad no lo entiendo muy bien pero me pareció lindo….. Quiero que lo tengas tu *dagar sonrojado lo toma y se lo pone en su cuello*

Dagar: gracias …. Siempre lo llevare conmigo…. Ahora debemos regresar antes de que sospechen…. Cuídate mucho mi amada

Lizzya: solo dos días mas… *ambos se despiden con. Un apasionante beso y toman sus caballos volviendo a sus reinos dagar no tarda mucho en llegar y se encuentra con ugdra *

Dagar: ¿tu por aquí? No es muy común encontrarte en este lugar

Ugdra: lo Siento, alteza es que quería mostrarle algo sígame….. *el príncipe sigue a ugdra por el castillo*

Dagar: déjate de tanto misterio dime que ocurre

Ugdra: lo cierto es que hemos descubierto algo muy interesante resulta que podemos liberar parte del poder de los ka prohibidos sin necesidad de las llaves aunque con tan solo una pequeña parte de su poder pero aun así con eso sera suficiente para derrotar de una ves por todas a rygtseer

Dagar: ¿enserio? Eso es una gran noticia (maldición esto complicara las cosas….. Espero que el faraón acuda a la llamada) *después de un rato caminando llegan a una gran sala de rituales con un gran foso ardiendo las paredes están llenas de lozas gigantes de piedra vacías *

Dagar: y ¿en que consiste el método para liberar esa parte del poder de los ka prohibidos?

Ugdra: esta a punto de averiguarlo *ugdra hace un gesto con su mano y aparecen el resto de los doomlords arrastrando cautivos a varios ciudadanos del reino amarrados y llevados hasta el borde del foso en llamas contra su voluntad hasta ser arrojados a las llamas cientos de hombres mujeres y niños dagar estalla de rabia y toma del cuello a ugdra amenazándolo*

Dagar: ¡ugdra! ¿¡Que estas haciendo!? ¿Por que estas asesinando a los civiles? ¡Detente! *el oscuro general sonríe siniestramente bajo el ruido de los gritos de las personas arrojadas al fuego alza sus dedos y una energía oscura atrapa a dagar separándolo de ugdra y aplastando al príncipe contra la pared*

Ugdra: maldito niñato malcriado ¿crees que no sabemos lo tuyo con la princesa?

Dagar: (maldición…. Lo saben…..)

Ugdra: ya no estas al mando príncipe… este es el fin de tu querida princesa y del mundo tal como es *de pronto debido a los sacrificios el fuego se torna de llamas oscuras y se expande hasta las losas de piedra en las paredes provocando que aparezcan figuras de criaturas tenebrosas una de ellas desprende un aura oscura que envuelve a ugdra *

Dagar: m-maldito… .

Ugdra: jajahaha prepárate príncipe….la era de las sombras comienza y tu nos guiaras….. *ugdra se acerca a dagar y le envuelve con una energía oscura muy poderosa ante los gritos de dolor del príncipe y la risa malvada de ugdra*

Yumi: eso… ¡Eso es horrible! "Legna" tantas vidas perdidas…..

Muun: por desgracia esto no fue lo peor…. Tomaron al príncipe y la oscuridad le domino olvidando todos sus sentimientos hacia la princesa *un día antes del plan de dagar el palacio de la princesa lizzy, las murallas fueron tomadas y el ejercito blanco se vio doblegado antes los poderosos ka prohibidos incluso sin todo su poder el príncipe dagar poseído por la oscuridad y ugdra encabezaron el ataque mientras la princesa estaba resguardada en lo mas profundo del palacio junto sus dos guardianes mas fieles rasham y bradig mientras los soldados aguantaban los ataques como podían*

Rasham: ese maldito. .. . sabia que no podíamos confiar en el nos a traicionado seguro que su intención solo era la princesa

Bradig: enviemos un mensaje de emergencia al faraón pero no creó que pueda llegar a tiempo este es nuestro fin… .

Rasham: no lo sera si consigo la cabeza del príncipe tal ves se rindan

Bradig: ¿estas loco? ¿has visto lo poderosos que son esos ka? Nunca se rendirán solo porque su líder se vencido

Lizzya: …dagar….. *llorando por el dolor de la traición de pronto las puertas son derrumbadas dagar y ugdra entran con las sombras de dos ka prohibidos a sus espaldas*

Dagar: aquí esta la llave por fin al alcance de mi mano *dagar sonríe acercándose a la princesa que observa a dagar y comienza a sospechar mientras sus guardianes cortan el paso a los dos enemigos*

Rasham: para tocar a la princesa tendréis que matarme

Dagar: esta bien…. No es problema *los dos guardianes llaman a dos ka los cuales no son mostrados por las llamas ni el rostro de ambos guardianes enseguida las sombras de los ka prohibidos destruyen y acaban con los guardianes mientras la princesa se levanta decidida*

Lizzya: ugdra maldito ¿que le habéis hecho?

Ugdra: ¿nosotros? Nada solo rompimos tu embrujo maldita este es el autentico príncipe dagar y ahora muere! *la sombra se lanza contra la princesa y esta se alza su brazalete dorado*

Lizzya: ¡espadas de luz reveladora encierren a este demonio! *unas espadas brillantes aparecen y encierran a los ka prohibidos y a ugdra en una barrera de luz que no pueden atravesar*

Ugdra: ¿que es esto? ¿Maldita osas encerrar el absoluto poder de estos ka prohibidos? *los ka tratan de de liberarse mientras la princesa se acerca a dagar*

Lizzya: no se que te han hecho pero ….. Se que aun estas hay …. Voy a liberarte… *la princesa besa cálidamente al príncipe tratando de despertarlo pero este la apuñala durante el beso hiriéndola gravemente y haciéndola caer al suelo* y provocando que las espadas liberen a ugdra y los KAS mientras dagar llora sin cambiar su expresión seria de la cara*

Ugdra: se acabo princesa… . este es tu fin ahora tomaremos la llave!

?: ¡dúos! ¡Ataca! *de pronto un monstruo gris y negro que porta una gran espada ataca a ugdra haciéndole retroceder*

ugdra" ¿pero que a pasado? *en la puerta dos figuras emergen caminando de forma casi heroica se trataban del sumo sacerdote seto y el faraón atem*

lizzya: f-faraon…

ugdra: ¿que? ¿El faraón eso no puede ser por que esta aquí!?

Atem: ¡organización de las sombras llamada doomlords vuestro terror a acabado rendíos!

Dagar: ¿e-el…. Faraón… .? *el príncipe desprende un aura oscura emanando de su cuerpo mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza quedándose de un gran dolor mientras comienza a recuperar recuerdos de la princesa*

Ugdra: ¿dagar que te pasa?...

Seto: ¡es el momento dúos ataca! *el espadachín vuelve a atacar a ambos enemigos*

Ugdra: ¡idiotas no sois rivales para mi tomare el ka del príncipe también si es necesario! *las dos sombras bloquean y atacan al dúos de seto destruyéndolo y provocando que este caiga de rodillas al suelo quejándose de dolor*

Atem: ¿¡seto estas bien!?

Seto: este poder….. N-no es normal no es un ka normal

Atem: en ese caso yo me encargare de ti….

Ugdra: jajaja ¿el faraón en persona? Que honor pero me temo que ni tu eres rival para los ka prohibidos! *las sombras lanzan dos poderosos rayos de energía contra el faraón que alza su brazalete dorado*

Atem: eso ya lo veremos aparece obelisk el torturador! *de la espalda de atem el suelo se agrieta y una figura gigantesca emerge del suelo un gigante azul alado que bloquea los rayos de los dos ka con una sola mano*

Ugdra: …..¡¿q-que es eso?! … ¿E-este es el poder de un dios egipcio?...

Dagar: i-idiota no eres rival para el faraón ¡uye!

Atem: ¡obelisk destruye puño del destino! *el gigante cierra su puño y lanza desde el un poderoso rayo de energía que desintegra a los dos ka prohibidos y lanza a ugdra contra la pared inconsciente*

Seto: lo logro derrotó a esos ka de un golpe *obelisk desaparece mientras atem se dirige hacia dagar*

Seto: ¡faraón espera! Ese sujeto es peligroso

Atem: el solo esta siendo controlado usare el poder de mi puzle milenario para sacar la oscuridad de su corazón seto por favor ayuda a la princesa está herida

Seto: entendido *el sacerdote corre a atender a lizzya mientras atem alza su mano contra dagar el puzle milenario y su frente brillan envolviendo al príncipe con una luz que comienza a expulsar su oscuridad*

Shada: ¡alteza traemos noticias! *al palacio entran shada y izis y se arrodillan frente al faraón*

Izis: señor gracias al poder de los objetos milenarios todos los enemigos han sido derrotados y sellados

Atem: me alegro seto, ¿cómo se encuentra la princesa?

Seto: sigue viva, pero está débil necesita la ayuda del duendecillo de izis enseguida!

Izis: yo me encargo…. "La joven se levanta y corre hacia la princesa mientras dagar está siendo purificado uno de sus ojos negros se vuelve blanco al igual que dos mechones de su negro cabello dando muestras de que la purificación. Del faraón estaba surtiendo efecto*

Ugdra: …¿sellados?..., malditos ilusos…. No podéis contenernos eternamente *el inconsciente ugdra se levanta emanando una terrible aura oscura aun mas poderosa que antes mientras todos se giran sorprendidos*

Seto: ¿ese sujeto sigue vivo?...

Ugdra: ¿morir? Jajaja ilusos ese no era todo el poder que los ka prohibidos pueden desatar cada segundo que pasa nos hacemos mas fuerte si nos selláis volveremos a liberarnos y obtendremos todas las llaves para desatar la oscuridad eterna no habéis conseguido nada faraón solo habéis retrasado lo inevitable y ahora destruiré a la causante de todo esto *de nuevo la sombra del ka prohibido aparece y lanza un temible rayo aun mas poderoso contra lizzya y seto*

Atem: ¡ seto no!

Dagar: ¡lizzya! *el príncipe sale de la luz purificadora de atem y se pone en el camino entre el rayo y la princesa*

Atem: ¡no, detente no podrás soportarlo!

Dagar: ¡ven a mi lara! *la hechicera aparece y bloquea el rayo a duras penas provocando un gran dolor a legna tratando de contener la energía*

Ugdra: ¡imposible! ¿Como puede contener tanta energía?

Atem: ese chico….. *lara consigue redirigir la energía contra ugdra debilitándolo y dagar cae al suelo semi inconsciente*

Shada: ¡faraón ahora!

Atem: ¡ven a mi Sliffer dragón del cielo! *rodeando el palacio aparece un enorme dragón rojo alargado acompañado de varios truenos asomándose al interior de este por un agujero en el techo provocado por una de las explosiones de antes*

Ugdra: llamo al segundo dios….

Atem: ¡Sliffer ataca trueno celestial!

*Sliffer abre su boca y lanza una poderosa descarga de truenos que desintegran al ka prohibido lanzado a ugdra a través de la pared *

Seto: se acabo es imposible que pueda resistir eso

Atem: izis rápido ocupante de ellos

Izis: enseguida su majestad por favor sana sus heridas duendecillo místico! *un elfo azul de cabellos dorados aparece sobre los príncipes emanando una luz sobre los príncipes*

Seto: ¿que ocurre? ¿Por que no funciona? Sus heridas no sanan

Izis: me temo faraón que ya es muy tarde…..

Atem: ¿como dices?

Izis: sus heridas son demasiado graves … no puedo curarlas faraón lo siento…. *de pronto izis tiene una visión gracias a su collar milenario mientras los príncipes agonizando toman sus manos entre lágrimas*

Dagar: L-lo siento mucho…..

Lizzya: n-no fue…. Tu culpa…. No eras tu …..

Atem: ojala hubiera llegado antes …..

Izis: majestad debo contaros algo … lo que ese sujeto dijo es verdad ellos regresarían dentro de muchos años y los príncipes también regresaran en este mundo la batalla de hoy volverá a repetirse

Atem: en ese caso aun puedo hacer algo para ayudar

Seto: ¿el que?

Atem: les daré parte de mi poder para poder hacer frente a esos espíritus malignos …

Muun: desde entonces después de 5000 años los dos príncipes están juntos de nuevo yo deje al príncipe en las manos de alguien que pudiera instruirle en los duelos

Yumi: ¿tu dejaste a legna con scarlet? "muun" en efecto sabia que estaría en buenas manos *mientras tanto en el claro donde esperaban scarlet y Jaime la pelirroja se encontraba tumbada al cielo sobre el capo de su coche mientras Jaime sonrojado se acerca despacio asta ella con un ramo de flores en la espalda scarlet le mira y este se sonroja*

Jaime: s-scarlet y-yo e-esto b-bueno

Scarlet: ¡agáchate! *la joven salta sobre el chico cayendo los dos al suelo cuando un rayo negro les pasa por encima y destruyen el coche y haciéndolo explotar*

?: valla consiguió esquivarlo que interesante *scarlet levanta la cabeza y ve acercarse a dos figuras con túnicas negras y moradas uno era grande bastante obeso y medio calvo con 3 crestas y dos dientes planos sobresalían de su boca mientras el otro mucho mas pequeño y calmada usaba gafas y poseía un cabello medio largo de color rojo brillante mientras Jaime sangra por la nariz solo por el echo de que scarlet estaba sobre el ambos se reincorporan y miran desafiante a los dos sujetos*

Scarlet: ¿quiénes sois? ¿Por que habéis destruido el coche? *el grandote da un paso urgente*

Luma: jejeje queríamos evitar que el príncipe escapara jejejejeje también apuntaba hacia vosotros pero reaccionasteis a tiempo jejejehe

Jaime: esas ropas….. Y lo de príncipe….. No hay duda son esos tipos que van tras de legna

Luma: jejejehe dinos chiquilla ¿donde esta el príncipe? Jejejehe *scarlet mira de reojo el coche destruido y con un sudor frío en su cara y una sonrisa responde*

Scarlet: je…. Creo que no te lo voy a decir…..

Luma: jejejeje entonces te lo sacaré a la fuerza

Garko: detente luma no será necesario….. Ni el príncipe ni la princesa se encuentran aquí seguramente se abran ido con el monje blanco al templo ese escondido …. Aunque los Tortures no te dirán donde esta el príncipe porque simplemente no lo saben

Luma: valla menudo fastidio….. En ese caso los comeré ahora mismo

Jaime: ¿comer? ¿C-como?

Garko: de echo creo que el hecho de que hayan evitado el ataque nos conviene …. Si te enfrentas a ellos y el príncipe ya despertó parte de sus poderes lo notara y vendrá a rescatarlos le haremos salir hasta nosotros mas fácilmente

Luma: ohhh entiendo jejejeje es un buen plan….. Y bien ¿a quien devoro primero?...

Jaime: (maldición van a hacer otra ves ese "juego de las sombras" no puedo dejar que la señorita scarlet sufra ese daño) y-yo ser-

Scarlet: yo seré tu primera oponente

Jaime: ¿¡q-que!?

Luma: jejejehe

Garko: interesante ….

Jaime: espera scarlet no puedo dejarte luchar contra ellos son muy fuerte legna apenas-

Scarlet: esta bien jaime acaso olvidaste ¿quien enseño a duelear al torpe de mi hermanito? Además te contare un secreto hasta el día de hoy legna no ha conseguido ganarme todavía en un duelo *la joven coloca su disco de duelos rojo en su brazo izquierdo ante la mirada sorprendida de jaime*

Luma: jejejeje realmente eres idiota mujer es imposible que estés a mi nivel….. *el enorme enemigo coloca su disco de duelos negro en su brazo y el alrededor de la zona es engullido por una extraña niebla negra*

Jaime: maldición aquí esta de nuevo….

Scarlet: ya veo esto es lo que decían con lo de "juego de las sombras" realmente debe daros un buen resultado con niños de guardería

Luma: jejejeje sigue burlándote simple humana después de este duelo devoraré tu alma! *ambos encienden sus discos de duelo y toman 5 cartas de su deck ante las miradas de jaime y garko*

scarlet y luma: duelo!

yo tomare el primer turno robo! (L.p/4000 [mano/6])  
scarlet: invoco a mi tortuga escarlata en defensa! *una gran tortuga roja con un caparazón espinoso aparece frente a scarlet* (l.v/4 atk/200 def/1600)

scarlet: coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [4]

luma: es mi turno jejejehe robo! (L.p/4000 [mano/6]) "luma" invoco al gigante glotón en ataque! *un gigante rojo con una gran panza aparece portando un gran tenedor de madera* (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/400)

luma: ¡cuando mi gigante glotón destruye un monstruo en batalla este es equipado a mi gigante fortaleciéndole con 500 puntos de ataque mas jejeje en otras palabras tu tortuga va a hacer mas fuerte a mi monstruo cuando ataca mi gigante! *el gigante carga ferozmente contra la tortuga usando el tenedor*

scarlet: lo siento por ti pero mientras mi tortuga escarlata sea el único monstruo en mi campo no puede ser destruido en batalla o por efectos de cartas *la tortuga se esconde en su caparazón bloqueando con el la carga del gigante*

luma: jejejeje eso no te salvara coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [4]

*mientras tanto en el templo*

legna: entonces debemos encontrar y proteger las llaves antes de que los doomlords las encuentren y usen para sumir el Mundo en las sombras no?

Muun" correcto para eso deberás usar el poder que el faraón introdujo dentro de ti por eso posees la carta de la maga oscura y por eso ella es la llave para usar tus cartas mas poderosas las maestras del caos

Legna: ya veo…..

Muun: por cierto princesa por favor acepte esto *el monje se quita un colgante de su cuello una especie de talismán y se lo entrega a yumi*

Yumi: ¿que es esto? No soy de joyas

Muun: ese colgante evitara que los doomlords se den cuenta de que una de las llaves esta en su interior nuevamente

Yumi: ¿con esto evitare que se den cuenta?

Muun: por el momento hasta que su poder crezca demasiado *de pronto legna se altera al notar la presencia de luma luchando contra scarlet*

Legna: están aquí … mi hermana se esta enfrentando a ellos!

Yumi: ¿¡que!? *de nuevo en el duelo*

Scarlet: ¡es mi turno robo! [5] *la joven mira su carta y sonrie*

Scarlet: activo la carta mágica continua ¡fulgor escarlata!

Jaime: ¿una magia continua?

Scarlet: ahora invoco a mi mirmidon escarlata en ataque *un guerreo vestido de rojo con una bufanda larga que cubre su rostro y una fina espada* (l.v/4 atk/1200 def/500)

Luma: jejejeje ¿que haces invocando un monstruo tan débil en ataque? ¿Ya te desesperaste?

Scarlet: cuando hay otro monstruo en mi campo mi tortuga escarlata se destruye por su efecto *la tortuga desaparece echa pedazos*

Jaime: ¿que? ¿Por que destruyes tu propia defensa?

Scarlet: ¡se activa el efecto de mi fulgor escarlata! Una ves por turno cuando un monstruo escarlata es destruido por efectos de una carta del oponente el ataque de todos los demás monstruos escarlatas que controle seran duplicados hasta el final del turno

Luma: ¿d-duplicados dices?

Garko: valla que interesante (atk mirmidon /1200-2400)

Scarlet: este es mi combo del fervor escarlata

#fin del capitulo 14 próximo capitulo "garras escarlatas el demonio de la gula aparece! "


	15. Chapter 15

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.15

Capitulo 15 "garras escarlatas el demonio de la gula aparece!"

#legna y yumi conocen la historia su triste vida pasada a la ves del terrible objetivo de los doomlords mientras tanto dos de ellos luma y garko buscan a legna para vengarse pero scarlet no les permite avanzar más comenzado un duelo con el inmenso luma #

Scarlet - cuando tengo mi fulgor escarlata activado ya he ganado [l.p/4000 [mano/4] atk mirmidon escarlata/2400)

Scarlet - ataca mirmidón escarlata ataca a su gigante glotón! Estocada ardiente! *el espadachín da una estocada al aire haciendo que su fina espada se prenda en llamas después se lanza ferozmente contra el gigante atravesándolo* (l.p luma/4000- 3400)

Scarlet - y ahora viene lo mejor cuando mi mirmidon escarlata destruye un monstruo en batalla puede atacar una vez más

Jaime - un segundo ataque con sus puntos duplicados? *El espadachín se lanza contra luma*

Luma - vaya que pena por ti cuando un monstruo en mi campo es destruido puedo invocar esta carta de forma especial desde mi mano, orco carroñero en ataque! *un orco de grandes colmillos y con una armadura de huesos aparece* (l.v/5 atk/2200 def/1600)

Luma - y cuando mi orco es invocado puedo equiparle al monstruo destruido como una carta de equipo aumentando sus puntos de ataque en 500 *aparece levemente el gigante que es devorado por el orco poniéndose gordo * (atk/2200-2700)

Jaime - su ataque es superior al del mirmidon…

Scarlet - detengo el ataque *el guerrero se detiene y se recoloca delante de scarlet *

Luma - jajajaha ahora no podrás tocarme.

Scarlet - coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [2] ahora el ataque de mi mirmidon regresa a la normalidad (atk/2400-1200)

Luma - jejejehe esto cada vez se pone más fácil… robo! [4] Adelante orco carroñero ataca a su mirmidon! *El orco toma aire y saca una espada de huesos *

Scarlet - activo mi carta trampa! Relevo de la llama! Cuando mi oponente declara un ataque esta carta destruye un monstruo escarlata en mi campo para invocar otro directamente desde mi deck siempre que sea de nivel cuatro ven lancero escarlata! *Unas llamas envuelven al mirmidon destruyendo en su lugar aparece otro guerrero fornido sosteniendo una larga lanza escarlata el guerrero iba sin camisa y con una cinta en la frente del mismo color de la lanza* (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/300)

Scarlet - y como un monstruo escarlata ha sido destruido se activa el efecto de mi fulgor escarlata duplicando el ataque de mis demás monstruos! (Atk/1800-3600)

Jaime - 3600 puntos de ataque!? Ahora no podrá atacar…

Luma - ….. Maldita mocosa volvió a bloquearme…

Garko - te está ganando una niñita en fuerza bruta luma? Vas a ser el hazmerreír de todos

Luma - cállate garko, sólo estoy empezando! *el gran doomlord mira a scarlet con cara molesta y luego mira su mano*

Luma - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [3]

Scarlet - (bien justo donde quería) al finalizar tu turno el ataque de mi lancero regresa a la normalidad (atk/3600-1800)

Scarlet- robo! [3] Invoco a mi lobo escarlata en ataque! *Un lobo de gran tamaño y pelaje rojo aparece en el campo lanzando un gran aullido* (l.v/4 atk/1600)

Luma - te tengo! Activo mi carta trampa solo postres! Esta carta te infligirá 500 puntos de daño por cada monstruo en ti campo jejehe como tienes dos monstruos recibirás 1000 puntos de daño kejejejehe. Atacar no es la única forma de llegar a tus puntos de vida *una nube morada sale de la carta de luma dirigiéndose hasta scarlet*

Garko - muy predecible…..

Scarlet - cuando voy a recibir daño de efecto esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano aparece lechuza escarlata! *una pequeña lechuza roja aparece disipando el humo con sus alas* (l.v/3 atk/1000 def/300)

Scarlet - ahora todo el daño de efecto es negado y en su lugar puedo agregar un monstruo escarlata de mi deck a mi mano cuyo atk sea igual o inferior al daño que hubiera recibido eligió a mi hada escarlata de 800 atk *scarlet toma una carta de su deck y la añade a su mano mientras la ira de luma aumenta*

Luma - tu…..

Scarlet - y esto no es lo mejor, activo mi carta trampa reavivar la llama! Esta carta destruye a mi lechuza escarlata y a cambio puedo robar 2 cartas *unas llamas envuelven al pájaro desvaneciéndolo mientras scarlet tomaba dos cartas* [4]

Scarlet - y como un monstruo ha sido destruido mis otros monstruos duplican sus puntos de ataque! (Lancero atk/1800-3600 lobo atk/1600-3200)

Luma - duplicaron sus puntos de nuevo?

Jaime - muy bien scarlet ese gordo ya no se ríe!

Luma - que!? A quien llamas gordo? Enano!

Jaime - como que a quien? Pues a ti idiota o acaso ves a otra ballena estancada por aquí?

Luma - para tu información cara de arroz no estoy gordo solo soy grande!

Garko - estas gordo….

Luma – tu, a callar! Apóyame hombre!

Scarlet - tu oponente soy yo presta atención. Lobo escarlata ataca! Colmillo escarlata! *los colmillos del lobo aumentan su tamaño y este salta con ferocidad hacia el orco mordiéndole en el cuello*

Luma - activo el efecto de mi orco si esta carta fuera a ser destruida puedo destruir al monstruo equipado en su lugar *el orco escupe al gigante devorado destruyéndose en su lugar y reduciendo su estómago * (atk/2700-2200 l.p luma/3400-2900)

Scarlet - cada vez que mi lobo escarlata ataca gana 300 puntos de ataque después del calculo de daño (atk/3200-3500)

Scarlet - ahora mi lancero destruye a su orco! *el guerrero arroja su lanza contra el orco atravesándolo* (l.p/2900-1500)

Luma - esto no va bien…..

Garko - claro que no te está dando una paliza.

Luma - cállate no te dije que me animaras?

Garko - no se me da bien animar…

Luma - tienes respuesta para todo o qué?

Garko – sí.

Luma - haaaaarg no te aguanto más garko te devorare después de a estos críos! Activo mi carta trampa! Aprovechando las sobras! Esta carta me permite realizar una fusión con dos o más monstruos destruidos este turno!

Scarlet - con que una fusión….

Luma - fusiono a mi monstruo de tierra gigante glotón con mi monstruo de oscuridad orco carroñero! Criatura reptante de alma viscosa aumenta tu tamaño hasta devorar el planeta invocación por fusión! Aparece! Gelatina caníbal *una masa gigante verdosa sin rostro ni cuerpo aparece* l.v/8 atk/1000 def /100)

Jaime - eso es un monstruo?...

Scarlet - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [3] (atk lancero/3600-1800 atk lobo/3500-1900)

Legna - hermana! *entre el bosque aparecen corriendo legna y yumi preocupados por el ataque*

Scarlet - legna…. Ya volvisteis? Habéis aprendido algo?

Garko - vaya los príncipes….. Por fin

Luma - jejehe si podre devorarlos y todo al final

Garko - primero encargare de tu propia rival.

Yumi - maldición el duelo ya comenzó scarlet está en peligro.

Legna" yo no diría eso… más bien su rival lo está

Yumi – qué?

Jaime" tiene razón. Scarlet es alucinante, estuvo controlando el duelo desde el inicio, de hecho el gorrino ya perdió más de la mitad de sus puntos.

Luma - a quien llamas gorrino?

Garko - antes te llamo ballena tómatelo como un cumplido

Luma - que te calles!

Jaime - legna es cierto que nunca derrotaste a scarlet?

Yumi - que!? Nunca?

Legna - si es cierto no solemos jugar con los Duel Disk debido a que jugamos dentro de casa por eso mis derrotas no afectaban a la puntuación que vio keiyo pero nunca conseguí derrotarla ese es el deck de su padre un duelista profesional que llamo a su hija como su deck y ella lo maneja como nadie sin duda está al nivel de una profesional.

Yumi - una profesional?

Jaime - pues menos mal que su padre no jugaba paleozoicos o ranas o gadgets o…

Yumi – cállate…

Luma - jejejehe [4]

Scarlet - (este tipo de pronto ha vuelto a reírse….. Está tramando algo)

Luma - paso a la fase de batalla ataco con mi gelatina a tu lancero escarlata

Yumi - pero si el lancero es más fuerte

Scarlet - (esto solo quiete decir una cosa….. )

Legna - (si ataca con un monstruo más débil solo quiere decir…..)

Scarlet y Legna - (un efecto de su monstruo!) *el guerrero arroja su lanza contra la masa pero esta solo es absorbida*

Luma - jehehehe mi gelatina caníbal no puede ser destruida por batalla y el daño que yo reciba de sus batallas se reduce a 0 además después del cálculo de daño absorbe al otro monstruo haciéndose más grande! *la masa se traga al lancero absorbiéndolo provocando que la masa aumente su tamaño* (atk/1000-2800)

Scarlet - (lo sabía…. )

Luma - jejejeje y lo mejor de todo mi gelatina puede atacar a todos tus monstruos el mismo turno

Scarlet - ataque múltiple? *la masa se alza y envuelve al lobo absorbiéndole para aumentar su tamaño* (atk/2800-4400 l.p scarlet/4000-3100)

Garko - bravo conseguiste reducir sus puntos.

Luma - jejehe este duelo ya lo tengo ganado. Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [2]

Scarlet - (atacar a esa cosa no tendrá sentido a sin que… ) es mi turno robo! [4] Invoco mi doncella escarlata en defensa! *Una chica parecida a scarlet con un modesto vestido rojo aparece arrodillada frente a scarlet* (l.v/ 3 atk/1200 def/1500)

Scarlet - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [2]

Luma - jejejehe donde está ahora toda tu prepotencia? Jejehe es mi turno robo! [3] activo la carta mágica hambruna oscura! Ahora cada vez que un monstruo deje el campo este turno su propietario recibirá daño igual a su ataque

Yumi - esto no es bueno scarlet recibirá mucho daño

Luma - jejehe ahora ataco con mi gelatina caníbal a tu doncella! *la gelatina avanza hacia la chica devorándola* ( atk/4400-5600)

Luma - jejehe ahora se activa el efecto de mi carta mágica con lo que recibirás daño igual al ataque de tu monstruo *una nube negra envuelve a scarlet que se queja levemente del daño* (l.p/3200-1900)

Scarlet - activo el efecto de mi doncella escarlata cuando esta carta deja el campo puedo invocar un monstruo escarlata desde mi deck ven brujo escarlata! *un hechicero vestido con una larga túnica roja aparece* (l.v/4 atk/1600 def/1200 )

Jaime - espera si invocas otro monstruo ahora….

Luma - jejejehe idiota mi gelatina puede atacar a todos tus monstruos ahora has perdido! *la gelatina se ha cerca lentamente hasta el brujo*

Scarlet - activo el efecto de mi hechicero escarlata una vez por turno puede negar el ataque de un monstruo rival y después puedo robar una carta [3] *el brujo alza sus brazos creando una gran barrera roja en la que rebota la masa*

Luma - ohh valla conseguiste salvarte jejejehe pero aun así solo es cuestión de tiempo a que pierdas tu alma

Yumi - legna debemos hacer algo

Legna - no te preocupes mi hermana va a ganar

Scarlet - es mi turno robo! [4] Activo mi carta mágica alzamiento escarlata! Esta carta invoca un monstruo escarlata de mi cementerio que haya sido destruido por un efecto regresa mirmidon escarlata *el espadachín regresa al campo alzando su espada contra la gelatina* (l.v/4 atk/1200 )

Scarlet - ahora invoco al monstruo tuner hada escarlata en ataque! *Una pequeña hada roja aparece volando posándose en el hombro de scarlet ambas sonríen al mirarse* (l.v/3* atk/300 def/800)

Yumi - un tuner? Acaso va a….?

Scarlet - sincronizo a mi mirmidon escarlata de nivel 4 con mi hada escarlata de nivel 3 *la pequeña hada se transforma en tres brillantes círculos verdes que rodean al guerrero del cual surgen 4 estrellas alineándose*

Scarlet - rugiente bestia de tierras lejanas asciende desde las llamas escarlatas y protege mi honor, invocación sincronizada! Ruge dragón escarlata bicéfalo! *Un gran dragón rojo a cuatro patas aparece dos cabezas alargadas con corazas cubriendo su cuerpo mientras rugía ferozmente* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/2000)

Garko - una sincronía eh?

Luma - jejejehe no importa que invoques idiota….. Mi gelatina lo devorara como yo haré con tu alma

Scarlet - activo el efecto de mi dragón escarlata bicéfalo; una vez por turno puedo destruir una carta en mi campo y destruir otra de las tuyas

Luma - e-espera como dices?!

Scarlet - destruyo a mi hechicero escarlata y a tu gelatina caníbal! Doble llamarada del juicio *una de las cabeza mira hacia el hechicero y la otra hacia la masa y lanzan a la ves dos poderosas llamaradas que envuelven todo el campo destruyéndoles*

Luma - m-mi monstruo…. No puede ser

Jaime - genial lo destruyó

Yumi - fantástico ahora podrá atacar directamente

Legna - y no solo eso …. Cuando un monstruo escarlata es destruido todos los demás monstruos escarlata en el campo duplican sus puntos de ataque gracias al poder de la magia fulgor escarlata (atk/2500-5000)

Jaime - 5000 puntos de ataque?! Eso es más que de sobra para derrotar a esa mole

Scarlet - adelante dragón escarlata bicéfalo ataca directamente, doble presión llameante! *el dragón mira con ambas cabezas a luma abriendo sus bocas para entrelazar dos disparos de llamas que dirigen con gran violencia contra su objetivo*

Luma - activo mi carta boca abajo scapegoat! Esta carta invoca de forma especial a mi campo cuatro fichas de oveja en posición de defensa! *cuatro ovejas redondas de pelajes de colores diversos aparecen frente a luma absorbiendo uno de ellos el ataque destruyéndose*

Scarlet - espera…. Esa carta…

Jaime - ese tipo juega una carta así? La verdad no me lo esperaba

Garko - ridículo…

Scarlet - bueno…. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [1] y se activa el efecto de mi hechicero escarlata en mi cementerio al final del turno de su destrucción puedo agregar una carta mágica de mi deck a mi mano [2] y el ataque de mi monstruo regresa a la normalidad (atk/5000-2500)

Luma - maldita ya me he cansado de ti…. Voy a aplastarte ahora mismo! Robo! [2] jejehehe si….. Aquí esta justamente la carta que destruirá voy a mostrarte mi verdadero poder!

Yumi - legna crees que?...

Legna - si…. Un ka prohibido…..

Jaime - un qué?

Garko - ya se va a descontrolar…..

Luma - sacrificando a tres fichas en el campo sin importar sus restricciones esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano… criatura de las sombras encerrado por más de 5000 años rompe tus cadenas y regresa este mundo miserable de la oscuridad YO TE LIBERO! DEMONIO SUPREMO DE LA GULA ORXXUS! *el cielo se oculta en nubes negras soltando grandes cantidades de truenos en uno de esos truenos se ve una gran litografía de piedra de la cual una niebla negra emerge materializándose en una gran criatura de concesión humana gigante con un gran estomago en el cual había una gran mandíbula a la altura del ombligo, dos grandes y poderosas manos con otras dos mandíbulas en ellas y varios tentáculos de su espalda con mandíbulas en las puntas* (l.v/ 10 atk/2000 def /4000)

Scarlet - es enorme….

Legna - aquí esta…uno de los ka prohibidos….

Jaime - que es un ka?

Yumi - son espíritus malignos que habitaban en los corazones de las malas personas y fueron encerradas en litografías de piedra

Jaime - eso parece de una peli europea de clase B

Garko - por favor por una vez trata de no destruirlo todo…

Luma - jejejejehe ahora no tienes oportunidad alguna de vencer … cuando mi demonio supremo de la gula orxxus es invocado puedo remover del juego un monstruo en mi cementerio para aumentar sus puntos de ataque en una cantidad igual a la mitad de los puntos de ataque de mi monstruo removido renuevo a mi gelatina caníbal de 1000 puntos de ataque jejejehe por tanto el ataque de orxxus aumenta en 500 puntos *uno de los tentáculos se introduce en el suelo sacando a la gelatina y devorándola (atk/2000-2500)

Yumi - ahora el ataque de ambos monstruos es el mismo

Luma - ahora ve demonio supremo de la gula orxxus! Ataca a su dragón! *el gigante alza su puño y lanza un gran puñetazo contra el dragón de dos cabezas el cual se defiende lanzando una gran llama que envuelve al gigantesco monstruo*

Scarlet - el ataque de mi dragón y de tu orxxus es el mismo ambos se destruirán

Luma - jekejehe me temo que no si mi demonio fuera a ser destruido puedo en su lugar remover del juego un monstruo en tu cementerio

Legna – espera del cementerio de scarlet!? *uno de los tentáculos se interna en el suelo y saca de el al lobo escarlata devorándolo mientras su brazo sale de las llamas y aplasta de un puñetazo al dragón*

Luma - ahora se activan los efectos de mi orxxus cuando es removido del juego un monstruo sus puntos de ataque aumentan en una cantidad igual a la mitad del ataque del monstruo removido (atk/2500-3300) además cuando destruye un monstruo en batalla este es removido e inflige daño igual al aumento de ataque que mi orxxus reciba

Scarlet - cómo? *Del puño del gigante se abre una gran mandíbula que devora los restos del dragón* (atk/3300-4550)

Luma - el ataque de mi monstruo aumento en 1250 lo que significa que ese es el daño que recibirás jejehe *la gran boca en el estómago del gigante se abre dejando salir de su interior una gran nube verde ácida que daña a scarlet corroyendo parte de su ropa haciendo sonrojar a Jaime que es golpeado por yumi*

Legna - hermana! (L.p/1900-650)

Scarlet - …

Luma - jejejehe creo que ya la maté

Garko - al final te excediste….

Yumi - oh no….. *Tapándose la boca mientras lágrimas de miedo salían de los ojos de yumi ante la mirada de incredulidad de Jaime y la asustada mirada de su hermano*

Legna - h-her ma… na….? *de pronto una zapatilla impacta en la cabeza de legna provocándole un chichón*

Scarlet - que fue eso de "h-her….ma….na?" qué acaso crees que algo así va a derrotarme?... Por quien me tomas?

Legna - eso dolió….

Luma - oh vaya, aún sigues viva? Por qué no te rindes ya? No puedes ganar chiquilla jejekehe

Scarlet - lo siento….. Pero…. No voy a dejar que toquéis a mi hermanito! Es mi turno robo! [3] si mi campo esta vacío de monstruos y mi oponente controla un monstruo de nivel 7 o mayor en el campo puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi cementerio a mi hada escarlata junto otro monstruo escarlata en mi cementerio sus ataques y defensas se reduce cuando dejen el campo serán removidos del juego regresad hada y lancero escarlatas! *los dos monstruos regresan rodeados por una intensa luz roja* (l.v hada/3* lancero /4 atks /0 defs/0 x2)

Luma - jejehe que planeas hacer con esos dos monstruos? No son ni el aperitivo de mi orxxus jejehe

Garko - no te confíes idiota

Scarlet - activo mi carta trampa espíritu escarlata; esta carta se invoca de forma especial como un monstruo a mi campo de nivel 3 *un espíritu rojo aparece volando en el campo* (l.v/3 atk/1000 def/1300)

Scarlet - sincronizo a mi espíritu escarlata nive mi lancero escarlata nivel 4 con mi hada escarlata nivel 3 *la hada se transforma en 3 aros verdes brillantes que envuelven a los dos monstruos de los cuales salen 7 estrellas alineándose*

Scarlet - valeroso guerrero legendario que blande orgulloso su brillante espada llameante, la batalla te llama una vez más, vuelve a brillar a mi lado, invocación sincronizada, brilla caballero escarlata! *un caballero de yelmo y armadura roja aparece frente a scarlet ondeando su capa con el viento* (l.v/10 atk/3000 def/3000)

Legna - aquí está…. El mejor monstruo de mi hermana

Jaime - pero realmente puede derrotar a esa cosa? Se protege con las almas de los monstruos de scarlet

Yumi - es una locura…..

Garko - ella tiene 3 monstruos en su cementerio tendrá que derrotar 4 veces a orxxus y debido a la habilidad de este solo debe remover del juego un monstruo con 500 de ataque y habrá ganado… su única opción es ir a por los puntos de vida de luma pero …. Gracias a la habilidad de orxxus eso será imposible; además….

Luma - jejejehe veo que la idiotez no es solo cosa de rubias al remover del juego esos dos monstruos has aumentado aún más el ataque de mi demonio de la gula *dos tentáculos del gigante atrapa y devora los espíritus de los monstruos de scarlet* (atk/4550-5700)

Scarlet - voy a acabar con tu monstruo y con tus puntos invoco de forma normal a mi arquero escarlata en ataque! *un arquero vestido de rojo aparece portando un gran arco en forma de escudo* (l.v/4 atk/1500 def/2000)

Garko - ahora doblara sus puntos de ataque ….. Pero solo causara 300 puntos

Scarlet - ahora activaré la carta que agregue con el efecto de mi hechicero escarlata activo la carta mágica continua fulgor escarlata!

Luma - qué? Otra carta igual?

Yumi - una segunda copia….. Ahora sus puntos se multiplicarán por 4 …

Scarlet - activo el efecto de mi caballero escarlata una vez por turno puedo destruir un monstruo escarlata voy a destruir a mi arquero lo que significa….

Garko - sus magias se activaran *el caballero alza su espada lanzando un rayo rojo que destruye al arquero después las dos cartas mágicas envuelven al caballero con un aura de energía que lo fortalece* (atk/ 3000 -6000-12000)

Jaime - un ataque de 12000? Es… asombroso!

Scarlet - batalla ataca caballero escarlata espada flameante! *la espada del caballero comienza brillar y se lanza contra el gigante*

Yumi - si aunque no pueda ser destruido los puntos de vida bajaran a cero!

Luma - que te lo has creído activo el efecto de orxxus descartando una carta de mi mano no puedo recibir ningún daño mientras controle a mi demonio supremo durante este turno jejehe

Jaime - eso no es justo! *el gigante bloquea con su gran brazo la estocada del caballero *

Luma - pero tú en cambio no estas a salvo recuerdas? Si mi demonio fuera a ser destruido puedo remover del juego en su lugar un monstruo en tu cementerio aumentando sus puntos de ataque jejejehe *un tentáculo toma al arquero escarlata y lo devora* (atk/5700-6550)

Luma - pero eso no es todo ahora recibirás daño igual a los puntos de atk que mi monstruo se llevó, has perdido! *la gran boca en el estómago del gigante se abre para comenzar a lanzar la nube*

Scarlet - no me subestimes! *un espíritu rojo aparece cerrando la gran mandíbula*

Scarlet - mientras mi espíritu escarlata este en mi cementerio no puedo recibir daño por efectos de cartas y como es una carta de trampa no puedes removerla por el efecto de tu demonio

Luma - maldita….. Pero no importa, en mi turno el ataque de tu monstruo regresara a la normalidad y el ataque de mi monstruo te destruirá.

Scarlet - no habrá próximo turno gracias al efecto de mi caballero escarlata el turno que un monstruo escarlata es destruido mi caballero puede seguir atacando mientras tengas un monstruo en el campo

Luma - puede seguir atacando?

Scarlet - adelante mi caballero! *El monstruo de Scarlet vuelve a atacar consecutivamente con cada estocada un tentáculo del gigante debida otra alma de los monstruos de scarlet aumentando su ataque* (atk/6550-7150-7650-7700)

Jaime - se ha quedado sin monstruos que devorar es el momento!

Scarlet - caballero escarlata derriba a ese gigante! *el caballero da un gran salto sosteniendo su espada y corta por la mitad al demonio que desaparece poco a poco deshaciéndose en una gran nube negra*

Yumi - lo hizo

Jaime - ya está

Luma - mocosa…. No has conseguido nada al no tener más monstruos no puedes atacar más en mi turno te aplastaré!

Scarlet - aún no lo entiendes? No hay más turnos….. Activo el efecto de mi caballero escarlata cuando destruye un monstruo en batalla inflige daño igual al ataque del monstruo destruido

Luma - que!?

Scarlet - se acabó *el caballero alza su espada mostrando una imagen de aura roja con forma del demonio derrotado*

Luma - no…. Esto.…. No puede ser! *El aura aplasta a luma derribándolo contra el suelo mientras legna, yumi y Jaime corren alegres hacia scarlet*

Yumi - lo conseguiste!

Jaime - eres asombrosa scarlet

Legna - sabía que lo harías *scarlet se gira sonriente y golpea a legna en la cabeza*

Scarlet - siiii claro y las lágrimas de antes que? Mientes peor que el cartel de "gana 100.000€ de internet

Luma - tu….. Maldita niña…..

Jaime - aun sigues vivo? *luma se reincorpora mientras su cuerpo desaparece lentamente*

Luma - juro que las pagaras jejehe garko acabara con todos vosotros jakajajha *el cuerpo de luma desaparece por completo mientras garko suspira y camina hacia el lugar donde se encontraba luma rápidamente legna y los demás se ponen tensos*

Legna - vas a vengarle?

Garko - quien yo?... No…. No me interesa; luma cumplió su cometido pude ver parte de vuestras habilidades y analizarlas no vine a pelear, no es el momento *garko se agacha y recoge del suelo la carta del ka prohibido*

Legna - que piensas hacer?

Garko - eso…. No es de tu incumbencia príncipe pero no te preocupes tengo otros asuntos que atender no te molestaré por ahora…. Más bien deberías centrarte en ese torneíto tuyo creo que te resultará muy duro *garko comienza a desaparecer en una sombra*

Legna - qué quieres decir con eso?

Garko - solo te estoy animando príncipe; no pierdas hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar….. *garko desaparece completamente; después de un rato legna y yumi les explican todo a scarlet y jaime*

Scarlet - aja! Sabía que entre vosotros dos había algo con razón son novios desde hace 5000 años

Legna - oye eso fue en otra vida eso no quiere decir que ahora ella y yo estemos juntos además técnicamente no éramos nosotros además de todo lo que te he contado solo te quedas con eso?!

Jaime - realmente es una historia increíble

Yumi - lo se….

Scarlet - legna que vas a hacer? Realmente no tienes por qué hacerlo solo con proteger a yumi bastaría para que no logren su objetivo no? Y con ese colgante nunca sabrán que es una llave no tienes por qué entrar en una guerra

Legna - lo sé pero…. Lo he decidido voy a derrotar a los doomlords….. No puedo dejar de preguntarme si hay más personas como yumi que tienen una llave en su interior y no lo saben? Que les pasara si los doomlords los encuentran? No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados

Yumi - legna…*scarlet se levanta sin decir nada y se acerca a legna besando su frente mientras todos se sorprenden y sonrojan*

Scarlet - sonaste como todo un hombre estoy orgullosa de ti *sonríe y se gira* bueno debemos regresar a pie será mejor ponerse en marcha….

Legna - espera hermana *todos miran extrañados a legna que mira seriamente a scarlet*

Legna - para derrotarles necesito esas cartas….. Y si debo demostrarte que soy un duelista de verdad…. lo haré en un duelo! Te derrotarle y ganare a luz, sombra y las demás! *todos se sorprenden mientras scarlet se gira sonriente hacia legna*

Scarlet - acepto el reto…

Fin capítulo 15 espero fuera de su gusto no se pierdan el próximo capítulo "la prueba del valor"


	16. Chapter 16

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.16

#capitulo 16 "LA PRUEBA DEL VALOR"

*después del duelo entre luma el doomlord y scarlet la hermana mayor de legna donde esta última se impuso mostrando una gran habilidad parecía que todo regreso a la paz pero legna desafía a su hermana inesperadamente a un duelo *

Yumi - pero que haces legna? Este no es momento para un duelo con scarlet; está herida y muy cansada.

Jaime - además nunca has podido vencerla en un duelo….

Yumi - espera que? Nunca? Ni una sola vez?

Legna - se bien que esas quemaduras no son nada para ti….

Scarlet - eso es verdad pero….. Por qué tan repentino? No sueles ser tan apresurado.

Legna -….. Estoy decidido a derrotar a los doomlords y evitar que completen su ritual…. Pero para ello debo hacerme más fuerte… Voy a derrotarte demostrarte que soy un duelista de verdad y recuperare esas cartas…..

Scarlet - ya veo….. Está bien, tengamos ese duelo.

Yumi - pero estás segura? Esas quemaduras no se ven bien….

Scarlet - tranquila peque esto no es nada estaré bien…. Además….. Legna está decidido al 100% nunca lo he visto así…. Quiero ver cómo es su duelo estando totalmente concentrado.

Jaime - totalmente….. Concentrado?...

*legna y scarlet se ponen el uno frente al otro colocando sus decks en las ranuras de sus Duel disck encendiéndolos lanzado un grito de desafío*

scarlet/legna - duelo!

Legna - yo empezaré esto … robo! (L.p/4000 [6]) invoco a mi hechicera blanca lúsia en ataque *una pequeña hechicera que porta una bola de cristal azul mientras sostiene su gran sombrero con su otra mano* (l.v/3 atk/1100 def/700)

Legna - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [4]

Scarlet - muy bien es mi turno robo! (L.p/4000 [6]) invoco a mi kyubi escarlata en ataque! *un zorro rojo de 9 colas con unas líneas negras adornando su cuerpo aparece gruñendo* (l.v/4 atk/1500 def/100)

Scarlet - activo su efecto cuando esta carta es invocada de forma normal puedo agregar una carta mágica continua "escarlata" de mi deck a mi mano.

Yumi - una magia continua… no puede ser otra que…

Scarlet - agrego y activo fulgor escarlata! Ahora cuando uno de mis monstruos sea destruido por un efecto todos los demás monstruos escarlata que controle duplicaran sus puntos de ataque hasta el final del turno; ahora kyubi escarlata ataca a su hechicera blanca lusia *el zorro saca sus garras y arremete contra la pequeña hechicera*

Legna - cuando un monstruo de tipo lanzador de conjuros es atacado en mi campo puedo devolverlo a mi mano para invocar de forma especial esta carta aparece hechicera oscura maltia! *la pequeña hechicera desaparece y en su lugar aparece una joven vestida con un traje negro ceñido su cuerpo con un pequeño sombrero del cual cubría una larga melena de color verde* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/800)

Scarlet - elijo detener el ataque *el zorro de detiene antes de llegar hasta la hechicera*

Legna - activo el efecto de mi hechicera blanca lusia, cuando deja el campo puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi deck un monstruo hechicera blanca de nivel 4 o menor, aparece hechicera blanca beeld! *una sonriente hechicera de cabello corto azul alza su barita en pose de victoria* (l.v 4 atk/1600 def/800)

Jaime - invocó dos monstruos durante el turno de scarlet…

Scarlet - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [4]

Legna - (tengo que ir enserio contra ella desde el comienzo o no tendré posibilidad) es mi turno robo! [6] Invoco a mi bestia del caos león negro! *un león con un pelaje negro brillante y dos alas artificiales aparece lanzando un feroz rugido mientras en su morro brillaba la marca del ying y yang * (l.v/4* atk/1800 def/800)

Legna - mi león pierde un nivel por cada monstruo hechicera que controle (l.v/4*-2*)

Scarlet - ya veo vienes con todo…

Legna - sincronizo a mi hechicera blanca beeld de nivel 4 con mi león negro de nivel 2 *el león da un fuerte rugido y se transforma en dos aros verdes brillantes que rodean a la hechicera transformándola en cuatro estrellas que se alinean*

Legna - poderosa guerrera criada en dotes mágicas irrumpe salvajemente cazando las sombras invocación sincronizada! Nivel 6 paladín del caos miragge! *Una chica rubia montada sobre un tigre blanco volador ambos portando una armadura blanca, negra y dorada a juego en sus manos llevaba dos brazalete con grandes garras* (l.v/6 atk/2300 def/1500)

Legna - ahora activo mi carta trampa trayectoria del equilibrio! Cuando realizo una invocación a un monstruo de tipo lanzador de conjuros puedo agregar un monstruo hechicera del caos con nivel igual o uno superior al monstruo invocado.

Scarlet - acaso estás pensando….?

Yumi - va a invocar a lara.

Jaime - como estás tan segura?

Yumi - la paladín de legna es nivel 6 puede agregar un monstruo de un nivel mayor y lara la carta as de legna es nivel 7

Jaime - oh cierto!

Legna - elijo y agrego a mi hechicera del caos raang de nivel 7.

Yumi - no agrega a lara!?

Scarlet - estas yendo totalmente en serio jeje.

Legna - retiro del juego a mi hechicera blanca beeld y a mi bestia del caos león negro de mi cementerio *los espíritus de los dos monstruos aparecen fusionándose creando un vórtice negro y blanco*

Legna - portal del caos abierto! Aparece hechicera del caos raang! *una linda chica de cabello corto de color negro y blanco un vestido de dos piezas de los mismos colores y la marca del ying y yang en la meguilla derecha* (l.v/7 atk/2300 def/2000)

Legna - activo el efecto de raang, una vez por turno puedo remover del juego una carta boca abajo adiós a tu carta tapada *raang alza su mano izquierda desprendiendo un aura oscura*

Scarlet – porras! Ya me estas forzando… activo mi carta trampa relevo fugaz! Esta carta se activa destruyendo un monstruo en mi campo a cambio puedo invocar uno del mismo nivel desde mi deck aparece! Lancero escarlata! *el zorro desaparece dejando un testigo que es recogido por un guerrero rojo que porta una lanza del mismo color* (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/300)

Scarlet - cuando kyubi escarlata es destruido por un efecto puedo robar una carta [5] además cuando un monstruo es destruido por efecto mi fulgor escarlata duplica el ataque de mi lancero asta es final del turno (atk/1800-3600)

Legna - relevo fugaz tiene otro efecto el cual si activas esta carta en la fase de batalla el ataque rival no puede ser detenido, hubiera recibido un gran daño.

Scarlet - si y ahora tu paladín del caos miragge activa su efecto el cual si durante la main phase un monstruo aumenta sus puntos de ataque ella recibe esa misma cantidad de puntos hasta el final del turno; un gran efecto que no puede ser usado en la battle phase (atk/2300-4100)

Yumi – vaya, ambos se conocen muy bien….

Legna - ahora tengo vía libre miragge ataca a su lancero! Garra perforadora alada! *la guerrera alza sus dos garras mientras el tigre volador arremete girando a gran velocidad contra el lancero el cual queda hecho pedazos por el impacto* (l.p/4000- 3500)

Legna - ahora ataco directamente con raang! *La hechicera toma una pose juntando sus manos preparando un conjuro de ataque*

Scarlet - en verdad crees que te lo pondré tan fácil? Si voy a recibir un ataque directo después de que un monstruo escarlata fuera destruido este turno esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano ven bloqueador escarlata! *un golem de piedra roja aparece arrodillándose frente scarlet* (l.v/6 atk/2200 def/2600)

Legna - detengo el ataque…. *raang se detiene antes de continuar *

Jaime - uff esto esta tremendamente igualado desde el comienzo.

Yumi - se nota que llevan jugando juntos mucho tiempo….. Podrá legna superar el obstáculo de nunca haber derrotado a su hermana?

Legna - activo la carta mágica magia del caos santuario del caos! Si controlo un monstruo hechicera del caos en mi campo puedo colocar una carta trampa "caos" de mi deck.

Scarlet - una trampa uh?... *legna toma una carta de su deck y la coloca boca abajo*

Legna - con esto termino mi turno [4]

Scarlet - es mi turno robo! [5] Activo una carta mágica! Pulimiento del resplandor rojo! Esta carta me permite sacrificar un monstruo escarlata en mi campo para invocar un monstruo de fusión de mi deck extra con el mismo nivel.

Jaime - una invocación por fusión sacrificando un monstruo?

Scarlet - sacrifico a mi golem escarlata de nivel 6 para invocar a mi cañón rojo de doble reactor en defensa! *una luz roja envuelve al golem y lo transforma en un robot de gran tamaño con grandes escudos y dos grandes cañones rojos rotatorios * (l.v/6 atk/1600 def/2900)

Scarlet - (legna mi pequeño gran genio seguro que piensas que destruiré tu carta boca abajo pero no soy tan principiante) invoco al sepultador escarlata en ataque! [3] *un hombre mayor de cabello blanco mirada siniestra aparece portando un traje rojo sosteniendo su sombrero de copa con una mano mientras en la otra sostiene una pala roja* (l.v/4 atk/1100 def/300)

Scarlet - ahora usare el efecto de mi cañón rojo de doble reactor una vez por turno puedo destruir un monstruo escarlata en mi campo y despues destruir una carta en el campo rival e infligir a mi oponente 800 puntos de daño; destruyo a mi sepultador escarlata y…

Yumi - seguro que destruye su carta boca abajo, legna la coloco para tomar ventaja después de todo

Scarlet - destruyo a paladín del caos miragge! *Uno de los cañones dispara contra el sepultador y el otro hacia la paladín destruyéndolos en dos grandes explosiones* (l.p legna/4000-3200)

Scarlet - cuando mi sepultador escarlata es destruido puedo invocar un monstruo escarlata de forma especial desde mi cementerio renace kyubi escarlata! *De las llamas surge de nuevo el zorro rojo de nueve colas* (l.v/4 atk/1500 def/ 100)

Scarlet - como un monstruo escarlata fue destruido mi fulgor escarlata duplica el ataque de mi kyubi (atk/1500-3000) además cuando mi kyubi escarlata es invocado puedo agregar una carta mágica escarlata de mi deck, elijo espejo escarlata [4] ahora mi kyubi ataca! Destruye a raang! * el zorro saca sus garras y las clava en la hechicera junto sus afilados colmillos destruyéndola* (l.p legna/3200-2500)

Legna - activo mi carta trampa caos reverso! Esta carta puede ser activada cuando un monstruo hechicera del caos es destruida en batalla puedo invocar un monstruo de luz y un monstruo de oscuridad retirados del juego de forma especial!

Scarlet - entonces no se trataba de una trampa que se detonase por destrucción de ella misma?

Legna - creo que me as subestimado hermana invoco a hechicera blanca beeld y bestia del caos león negro en ataque! *Un portal aparece del cual emergen los dos monstruos de legna de nuevo* (beeld l.v/4 atk/1600 def/800 león l.v/4*-2* atk/1800 def/800)

Scarlet - nada mal pero yo también lo predije activo mi magia de juego rápido espejo escarlata! Si tengo menos monstruos en mi campo que mi oponente puedo invocar de forma especial de mi mano monstruos escarlata hasta igualar el número.

Legna – qué?

Scarlet - aparece! Basilisco escarlata! *una gran serpiente de color rojo aparece en el campo* (l.v/7 atk/2000 def/1700)

Legna - esto es malo…..

Scarlet - mi basilisco escarlata puede atacar una vez a cada monstruo invocado de forma especial; ve mi basilisco doble disparo de veneno! *la gran serpiente abre su boca extendiendo sus colmillos lanzando dos chorros de veneno que disuelven los monstruos de legna al instante* (l.p/2500-1900)

Jaime - parecía que legna tenía ventaja pero…

Yumi - sus puntos ya bajaron más de la mitad.

Scarlet - que ocurre? No ibas a probarme que eras un duelista de verdad? No me digas que ya terminaste? *legna jadeando alza su rostro mirando de forma desafiante a scarlet la cual se sorprende*

Scarlet - con esto termino mi turno (esa mirada….)

Legna - es mi turbo robo! [5] Sacrifico a mi hechicera oscura maltia para invocar a mi chica maga oscura! *una linda chica rubia aparece vistiendo un traje azul con volantes rosas guiña un ojo alegremente saludando* (l.v/6 atk/2000 def/1700)

Scarlet - aquí está…

Legna - los monstruos hechiceras del caos se consideran monstruos de luz y de oscuridad mientras estén en mi campo mano o cementerio; retiro del juego como monstruos de luz a hechicera blanca beeld y hechicera del caos raang y como monstruos de oscuridad a león negro y hechicera oscura maltia desde mi cementerio.

Jaime - dos de luz y dos de oscuridad!? *Los espíritus de los cuatro monstruos aparecen creando un gran portal blanco y negro*

Legna - portal del caos fase 2 abierto! Ven a mi hechicera del caos maestra syr! *una hermosa chica con un vestido grande y decorado con colores negros y blancos y un gran báculo en su mano derecha * (l.v/8 atk/2800 def/2400)

Scarlet - activo el efecto de mi basilisco escarlata cuando mi oponente invoca un monstruo de forma especial puedo destruir un monstruo en mi campo para negar los efectos de todos los monstruos en el campo de mi rival y reducir a 0 sus puntos de ataque hasta el final del turno! *la serpiente devora al kyubi y de los ojos de la serpiente surge un extraño resplandor el cual comienza a transformar en piedra a las dos chicas que observan su cuerpo petrificarse asustadas*

Legna - activo el efecto de maestra syr! Una vez durante el turno de cualquier jugador puedo negar los efectos de monstruo en el campo rival y reducir su atk en 500 hasta el final del turno! *la hechicera alza su báculo del cual surgen unas cadenas de luz verdes que inmovilizan al basilisco tirándolo al suelo invirtiendo la transformación en piedra* ( atk basilisco/2000-1500)

Scarlet - ya veo planeaste invocar a syr desde que colocaste esa trampa.

Legna - exacto te dije que no me subestimaras.

Scarlet – vaya, esto se pone interesante jeje, cuando mi kyubi es destruido por un efecto puedo robar una carta [3] y ahora mi fulgor escarlata se activa duplicando los puntos de mi basilisco (atk/1500-3000)

Jaime - volvió a sobrepasar los puntos de syr.

Legna - ahora activo una carta mágica oración de la aprendiz! [2] esta carta puede ser activada mientras controle una chica maga oscura niega los efectos de todas las cartas mágicas y trampa en el campo hasta el final del turno *la maga se arrodilla juntando sus manos comienza a realizar un cántico que inutiliza la energía del fulgor escarlata* (atk basilisco/3000-1500)

Scarlet - esto será un problema…..

Legna - ataco con mi maestra syr al basilisco escarlata! Impulso caótico! *la hechicera apunta su báculo contra la gran serpiente y lanza una poderosa onda de choque que vuelve todo de color blanco y después negro destruyéndola*(lp scarlet/3500-2200)

Legna -coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [1]

Scarlet - es mi turno robo! [4] Bien vamos a ponérselo difícil, activo mi carta mágica bendición de la diosa escarlata! Esta carta se activa dando a mi oponente 2000 puntos de vida (l.p legna/1900-3900) y permanecerá en el campo por tres turnos durante los cuales ambos podremos robar una carta adicional durante el comienzo de nuestros turnos.

Legna - hm…..

Jaime - ponérselo difícil? Se lo puso en bandeja, legna ya tenía ventaja con syr, ahora sus puntos son casi 4000 de nuevo y tendrá una carta más en su turno.

Scarlet - ahora invoco a mi transportador de artillería en ataque! *un robot con una gran compuerta en su pecho aparece frente a scarlet* (l.v/4 atk/1600 def/800)

Scarlet - ahora activo el efecto de mi cañón rojo, una vez por turno puedo destruir un monstruo en mi campo y una carta en el tuyo para infligirte 800 puntos de daño *los cañones apuntan al robot y a syr preparados para disparar*

Legna - activo el efecto de syr! Ahora negare el efecto de tu cañón y este perderá 500 puntos de ataque *syr lanza de nuevo las cadenas atrapando al poderoso robot * (atk/1600-1100)

Scarlet - si pero ya no podrás usar de nuevo su efecto durante este turno.

Legna – mierda, era un señuelo.

Scarlet - destruyendo dos monstruos en mi campo esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano aparece dictador escarlata! *las dos maquinas explotan y del humo surge un guerrero con armadura roja estilo shogun llevaba una gran barba roja y un látigo de espinas rojo en su mano derecha y una espada en la izquierda* (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/2200)

Scarlet - activo el efecto de mi transportador de artillería cuando esta carta es destruida por efecto puedo invocar tantos tokens ametralladora autómata como huecos tenga en mi campo *aparecen cuatro torretas de ametralladoras en el campo de scarlet* (l.v/4 atk/1000 def/1000 x4)

Jaime – bua! 5 monstruos de una tacada.

Scarlet - y eso no es todo cuando un monstruo es destruido por efecto de una carta fulgor escarlata duplica el ataque de mis monstruos escarlata yasta el final del turno (atk dictador/ 3000-6000)

Yumi - 6000 puntos!?

Scarlet - dictador escarlata ataca a maestra syr *el guerrero usa su látigo de espinas para inmovilizar a syr dando un tirón la arrastra hacia el y la parte en dos con su espada* (l.p legna/3900 -700)

Yumi - qué raro… si scarlet no hubiera aumentado los puntos de vida de legna ya habría ganado.

Jaime - tal vez no lo habrá hecho por su carta boca abajo.

Yumi - pero legna solo tenía dos cartas en su mano y ambas fueron agregadas por efectos desde campo y cementerio….. Su carta tapada es santuario del caos no es una trampa.

Jaime - entonces fué un error de scarlet?

Legna - no…. Ella lo ha hecho bien.

Yumi y Jaime - qué?

Legna - los efectos de santuario del caos varían según que monstruo tengo en mi campo, si está la maga oscura y mis puntos de vida van a llegar a 0 niega el daño y mi maga oscura gana atk igual al daño total que hubiese recibido superando al del monstruo de scarlet de este modo tomó el control del duelo….

Scarlet – vaya, te diste cuenta de que quería evitar ese molesto efecto eh?

Legna - es lo más lógico después de todo, si destruyo fulgor escarlata en mi turno no podrías resistir el daño infligido de mi maga oscura con su ataque aumentado.

Scarlet - jejeje vaya realmente te he enseñado muy bien.

Legna - tal vez mejor de lo que crees; cuando maestra syr es destruida puedo agregar un monstruo hechicera del caos de mi deck a mi mano y elijo a hechicera del caos lara [2]

Scarlet - bien parece que te has dado cuenta.

Legna – si, este duelo está llegando a su fin.

Scarlet - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [0]

Legna - es mi turno robo! [3] y gracias a tu magia puedo robar una carta más [4]

Scarlet - activo el efecto de mi dictador escarlata, cuando mi oponente roba una carta puedo destruir un monstruo en mi campo y después mi oponente debe descartar una carta de su mano mientras yo robo otra, destruyo una ficha de ametralladora autómata ahora debes descartar una carta.

Legna - descarto a lusia [3]

Scarlet - ahora yo robo una carta [1] y además ahora que un monstruo es destruido fulgor escarlata duplica el ataque de mi dictador de nuevo (atk/3000-6000)

Yumi - de nuevo 6000 puntos de ataque.

Legna - invoco de forma normal a mi hechicera blanca padnir en ataque! *una linda chica con una larga coleta de cabello verde aparece portando un escotado vestido largo blanco mientras en su mano derecha portaba una barita en forma de arco* (l.v/4 /1200 def /800 )

Jaime - noooo que haces? Sus puntos no son suficientes para derrotar a su dictador.

Scarlet - supongo que tienes algo más preparado verdad?

Legna - *sonríe* pues la verdad es que si, retiro del juego al monstruo de luz hechicera blanca lusia y al monstruo de oscuridad hechicera del caos maestra syr! *los dos espíritus aparecen y se funden creando un nuevo portal*

Legna - portal del caos abierto! Ven hechicera del caos lara! *el monstruo as de legna surge del portal sonriendo mientras hace malabarismos con su barita* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/1200)

Legna - ahora activo el efecto de padnir! Si invoco un monstruo "hechicera" mientras esta carta está en mi campo puedo reducir el ataque de un monstruo rival en 300 por cada nivel del monstruo invocado.

Jaime - lara es nivel 7 así que si pierde 300 por cada nivel….

Legna - tu monstruo pierde 2100 puntos de ataque *la hechicera extiende su brazo donde porta su barita hacia el dictador escarlata y con su mano izquierda crea 7 flechas de energía que dispara usando su barita como un arco de luz debilitando al guerrero* (atk/6000-3900)

Scarlet - pero aun así el ataque de mi monstruo es superior.

Legna - esto aún no se termina, activo mi carta boca abajo magia del caos – santuario del caos! Si controlo una hechicera blanca puedo agregar cualquier magia del caos de mi deck a mi mano [2] ahora la activare magia del caos núcleo del estallido! Esta carta me permite sacrificar monstruos de tipo lanzador de conjuros en mi campo para dar su ataque a una hechicera del caos que controle hasta el final del turno.

Scarlet - van a compartir su poder?

Legna - sacrifico a mi maga oscura y a padnir! *las dos chicas desaparecen convirtiéndose en dos rayos de luz que envuelven a lara transformando su vestido de blanco y negro a dorado y azul con muchos más toques elegantes * (atk/2500-5700)

Yumi – si, ahora el ataque de lara es superior.

Legna - ve lara! Ataca con relámpago del caos *la hechicera alza su barita de la cual dispara un poderoso rayo blanco y negro que desintegra al guerrero sin dejar rastro mientras scarlet sonríe* (l.p/2200-400)

Scarlet – vaya, estoy muy impresionada, te has superado.

Legna - ya no tengo miedo y voy a demostrarte de lo que soy capaz; coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [0] ahora el ataque de lara regresa a la normalidad (atk/5700-2500)

Scarlet - creo que ya es hora de acabar esto robo! [3] Invoco al tuner de nivel 2 diva escarlata en ataque! * una linda chica vestida con un traje de gala rojo y un micrófono auricular aparece sobre el campo* (l.v/2* atk/600 def/400)

Legna - aquí viene…..

Scarlet - sincronizo a dos de mis fichas ametralladoras autómatas de nivel 4 cada una con mi diva escarlata de nivel 2.

Jaime - eso hace nivel 10.

Yumi - es el monstruo de antes *la chica se transforma en dos círculos verdes brillantes que envuelven a las dos ametralladoras convirtiéndolas en 8 estrellas*

Scarlet - valeroso guerrero legendario que blande orgulloso su brillante espada llameante la batalla te llama una vez más vuelve a brillar a mi lado invocación sincronizada! Al frente! Caballero escarlata! *un pilar de luz surge del suelo un caballero de armadura roja brillante sale de el con un gran salto aterrizando frente a scarlet hincando su rodilla izquierda en el suelo se incorpora desenvainando su espada en una pose heroica* (l.v/10 atk/3000 def/3000)

Yumi - ambos invocaron a sus mejores monstruos….. Esto está por terminar.

Scarlet - efecto de monstruo de diva escarlata activado! Cuando esta carta es usada como material de sincronía puedo agregar una carta mágica o de trampa escarlata de mi deck a mi mano [3] ahora activo fulgor escarlata!

Jaime - otra copia como en el anterior duelo!

Scarlet - ahora activó el efecto de mi caballero, una vez por turno puedo destruir un monstruo en mi campo, destruyo mi última ficha ametralladora! *la última torreta explota provocando que un aura roja salga de las dos magias de scarlet y envuelven al caballero*

Scarlet - cuando un monstruo es destruido en mi campo por un efecto mis fulgores escarlatas duplican el ataque de mis monstruos escarlatas hasta el final del turno (atk/3000-6000-12000)

Yumi - doce mil de ataque de nuevo…..

Scarlet - ve mi caballero ataca s hechicero del caos lara! Espada llameante! *el caballero prende en llamas y este corre hacia lara*

Legna - activo el efecto de larga! Si fuera a ser destruida puedo remover del juego una carta mágica en su lugar! Retiro magia del caos – santuario del caos!

Scarlet - pero el daño de batalla aún se aplica y perderás.

Legna - no estés tan segura, activo mi carta trampa escudo de kuribohs! *un montón de kuribohs aparecen creando un escudo frente a legna mientras lara crea una barrera que bloquea el golpe del caballero mientras que los kuribohs protegen a legna de las llamas restantes*

Legna - esta carta transforma todo el dañ puedo agregar un monstruo de nivel uno de mi deck a mi mano y eligo a kurichaos! [1]

Scarlet - pero el turno que un monstruo es destruido por efecto mi caballero puede seguir atacando durante la battle phase mientras sigas teniendo monstruos aunque evitas el daño con kurichaos podre seguir atacando!

Legna - tú también te olvidas de algo; cuando santuario del caos es removido del juego puedo descartar una carta de mi mano para activar una carta trampa desde mi deck! Siempre que controle un monstruo hechicera del caos!

Scarlet - que!?

Legna - este duelo es mío! Activo la carta trampa aura indestructible! Si un monstruo en mi campo ha sido atacado y ambos monstruos continúan en el campo esta carta intercambia el ataque de ambos monstruos y los obliga a volver a combatir! ( atk lara/2500-12000 . atk caballero/ 12000-2500)

Yumi - legna ha intercambiado los puntos de ambos monstruos!

Jaime - ahora legna ganara!

Scarlet – vaya, dando la sorpresa hasta el final eh?

Legna - de que te sorprendes? Esto me lo has enseñado tú.

Scarlet - yo?... *scarlet comienza a recordar le viene a la mente una imagen de varios años atrás en un parque un chico alto y corpulento se encontraba frente a scarlet la cual protegía a legna*

Scarlet - qué es lo que quieres? Por qué has atacado a mi hermano?

Chico - ese mocoso golpeo a mi hermano ahora me vengaré.

Scarlet - eso fue porque tu hermano le quito una carta a legna muy importante.

Chico - eso es mentira esa carta es de mi hermano la conozco muy bien.

Scarlet - ah si? Cuál es su efecto?

Chico - e-es…. Esto… no importa ahora veras! *el chico se lanza contra scarlet ferozmente*

Legna - hermana cuidado! *scarlet se agacha y con una llave lanza al chico contra el suelo el cual se levanta y sale corriendo mientras scarlet se sacudía un poco de polvo de su hombro*

Scarlet - legna que el tamaño no te asuste si te enfrentas a un enemigo mucho más fuerte usa su propia fuerza contra el *después de eso regresamos al duelo *

Legna - si te enfrentas a un enemigo mucho más fuerte usa su propia fuerza contra el, son tus palabras.

Scarlet - jeje así me gusta que prestes atención pero…..aun no has aprendido; todo activo mi magia de juego rápido conjuro errado! Si los puntos de ataque de uno o más monstruos cambian en mitad de una fase esta carta restablece sus puntos de ataque en la cantidad que tenían antes de esa fase.

Legna - qué? (Atk lara/ 12000 – 2500 . caballero atk/ 2500 – 12000)

Legna - maldición….. * el caballero toma su espada y corta por la mitad a lara * (l.p/ 0)

Jaime - legna… ha…

Yumi - el realmente…. Ha… perdido…..

#fin capítulo 16 espero que les guste como está desarrollándose la historia no se pierdan el próximo capítulo "el sol vuelve a brillar comienza el regional!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.17

CAPITULO 17 EL SOL VUELVE A BRILLAR COMIENZA EL REGIONAL!

*después de un apasionante duelo entre legna y su hermana mayor scarlet el resultado final dio como vencedora a la mayor de los hermanos haibara después de un ultimo ataque frenético como afectara esta derrota a legna?

Jaime - no me lo creo….. El de verdad….

Yumi - así que…. Todo el duelo que han tenido anticipando las jugadas del otro…..ha llegado a esto? *scarlet se acerca a legna el cual se levanta con algo de tristeza en su rostro*

Legna - he perdido…..

Scarlet - si….. Ha sido un gran duelo.

Legna - pero… con este poder…. Seré incapaz de derrotarlos….

Scarlet - cierto por eso necesitaras esto. *scarlet desabrocha un botón de su blusa y mete su mano derecha en su escote sacando un pequeño taco de cartas.

Scarlet - Has disfrutado realmente del duelo legna; eres un auténtico duelista.

Legna - hermana gracias….. Pero…. No tenías un sitio mejor para guardarlas? *legna toma las cartas muy sonrojado mientras scarlet con tono de burla*

Scarlet - oh venga no seas vergonzoso encima que las mantuve calentitas para ti.

Jaime - scarlet es genial…..*sonrojado Jaime babea mientras yumi le golpea fuertemente en la cabeza*

Legna - realmente crees que las merezco?

Scarlet - bueno si no las quieres…. Me las quedo.

Legna - n-no yo-

Scarlet – tonto. *besa la frente de legna provocando que este y yumi se sonrojen mucho*

Scarlet - claro que las mereces, tu verdadera mirada ha regresado; vuelves a disfrutar de los duelos y con esa mirada podrás conseguir todos tus objetivos.

Legna - si!

Scarlet - bueno ahora regresemos a casa chicos pueden quedarse a pasar la noche si quieren.

Yumi - en verdad no será una molestia?

Scarlet - claro que no. Además debes ir acostumbrándote a dormir con este chico *muy sonrojados legna y yumi se miran mientras Jaime se ríe a carcajadas*

Legna - hermana para ya! *en otro lugar en lo más profundo de una cueva garko caminaba por un pasillo cuando apoyado en la pared se encuentra con ugdra el cual con brazos cruzados se dirije a garko*

Ugdra - luma ha perdido?

Garko - tu deberías saberlo no?

Ugdra - su presencia ha desaparecido pero la lápida de su ka prohibido no se ha destruido….

Garko - oh de verdad? Eso es raro quizás los ka prohibidos no pueden ser sellados o destruidos si no reciben un impacto apropiado…..

Ugdra - es posible…eso explicaría por qué el de roland fue exterminado gracias al poder del faraón que duerme dentro del príncipe.

Garko - cierto….. De todas formas ya es tarde para que puedan detenernos; el nuevo pronto nos conseguirá una nueva llave y los ka serán liberados completamente.

Ugdra - si pero no debemos descuidarnos…. Pensábamos que al no vivir el faraón ni su reencarnación Yugi muto en esta época nadie podría oponerse a nuestro poder….. Incluso los varían fueron derrotados y los signers disueltos….. Pero quien podría haberse imaginado que incluso después de tantos años ese molesto faraón seguiría interponiéndose?... *garko sin decir nada sigue caminando y ugdra le mira*

Ugdra - tu no luchaste cierto?

Garko - no fui con intención de luchar sino de analizar. Estamos en una guerra y si atacamos de forma imprudente podemos perder.

Ugdra - entiendo pero deja de usar a los demás como cobayas, no sabemos si el faraón intervino más en esta época con su poder necesitamos conservar todas las fuerzas posibles por si acaso.

Garko - entendido jefe…. A quien has enviado junto al nuevo?

Ugdra - a gillian.

Garko - gillian? Has enviado a uno de los más poderosos para cuidar de un novato? No es propio de ti.

Ugdra - este novato es diferente….. Tiene un potencial increíble en su interior si no se controla pronto podría auto destruirse, por eso envíe a gillian con él.

Garko - ya veo tiene sentido; además creo que el príncipe no será el único obstáculo para conseguir esa llave…. *regresamos al laboratorio donde keiyo estaba enfrentándose a las IA de temibles duelistas; este se encontraba de pie tranquilamente mientras frente a él un equipo de bomberos apagaba las maquinas ardiendo *

Criado - impresionante…Derrotó a los tres él solo…

Keiyo - legna…. Haibara….pronto conocerás todo mi poder… *keiyo mira una carta en su mano y pasamos de nuevo a la casa de legna y scarlet*

Jaime - auch….. Vaya caminata no puedo más…*después de caminar desde el bosque hasta la casa Jaime cae desplomado en el sofá lleno de sudor mientras yumi se apoyaba en la pared sofocada*

Yumi - la verdad es que ha sido muy duro…..

Legna - hacía tiempo que no hacíamos el camino andando, me trajo muchos recuerdos.

Scarlet – si, me alegra que no se me olvidara el camino.

Jaime - como es que vosotros no estáis cansados?...

Scarlet - cuando éramos pobres veníamos desde ese bosque hasta esta casa caminando menudo.

Legna - en otras palabras scarlet y yo estamos acostumbrados *legna les sirve dos vasos de zumo de naranja a yumi y a Jaime que lo beben con muchas ganas*

Yumi - hagg…..no aguanto estar sudada y esta calor…..

Scarlet - yumi tenía pensado tomarme un baño te apetece que nos bañemos juntas? * yumi observa de arriba abajo a scarlet fijándose en la figura de su cuerpo sonrojándose mucho*

Yumi - j-juntas!?... *scarlet toma del brazo a yumi y se la lleva rápidamente*

Scarlet - vamos vamos no seas tímida no te voy a comer eso es cosa de legna *a lo que el joven se gira molesto alzando la voz*

Legna - te he dicho que pares ya con eso! Y tu ni se te ocurra espiar! *vuelve a girarse señalando a Jaime el cual estaba caminando de puntillas intentando escapar de legna un rato después en el baño scarlet se mete en la tina echando su cabeza hacia atrás debido al placer*

Scarlet - haa~….. Que gusto llevo todo el día queriendo esto….. *frente a ella se encontraba yumi muy sonrojada metida hasta casi la altura de los ojos en el agua muy avergonzada*

Scarlet - bueno yumi….Dime como es legna en la academia? Tiene muchos amigos? *yumi sale un poco del agua mirando a otro lado*

Yumi - bueno….. se lleva bien con todos en general ….y bueno de amigos estamos Jaime, yo, el profesor itaka, el director lotto….. Luego también están kai….. y keiyo aunque estos creo que son más como rivales…y también la vaca mayor *frunce el ceño recordando a Shirley*

Yumi - y respecto a cómo es….. Siempre ayuda a los demás, es muy atento y responsable así nos conocimos… Me ha ayudado mucho sin motivo… y sigue haciéndolo; en verdad legna …Se ha convertido en alguien muy preciado para todos…

Scarlet - ya veo eso me alegra … (vaca mayor?...) *en la sala de estar legna y Jaime repasan sus decks*

Jaime - oye legna….. Que vas a hacer?

Legna - sobre qué?

Jaime - ya va a comenzar el regional… tu objetivo inicial no era otro que salvar Akatsuki ganando el torneo algo que ya se te presentaba muy difícil ….. Duelistas formidables estarán en ese torneo, keiyo aldrox incluido y ahora para colmo ahora aparecen estos tipos doomloords que quieren destruir el mundo y tienes que palarlos tú….. No estas estresado? Si yo fuera tu no sabría que hacer…..

Legna - es cierto son muchas cosas de pronto pero scarlet me a echo recordar… si tomo mis duelos con miedo y preocupación no conseguiré nada solo la derrota….. Debo ser yo mismo y disfrutar de mis duelos para dar lo mejor de mi entonces podré hacer frente a estos desafíos… lo primero es ganar el regional y salvar a akatsuki *aparece scarlet en bata de baño aplaudiendo con yumi vestida con una bata igual tras ella*

Scarlet - así se habla ese es mi chico estoy orgullosa de ti solo por eso vamos a cenar pizza! *pasa la noche todos comían y reían felices scarlet seguía sonrojando a yumi y legna mientras Jaime recibía golpes duros de yumi después de un rato scarlet se queda dormida sobre la mesa y legna la cubre con una manta*

Yumi - trabaja mucho cierto?

Legna - ella seria profesional si quisiera.….. Pero renunció a su sueño para que pudiésemos tener una buena vida…..

Jaime - eso es muy injusto, ella podría ser la campeona sin duda.

Legna - será mejor que también vayamos a dormir fue un largo y duro día *todos asienten y van a dormir, legna al entrar en su cuarto ve una pequeña caja azul marino la abre y dentro hay un nuevo par de lentillas verdes para cubrir de nuevo sus ojos; legna sonríe y va a dormir….

Por fin después de varios días el torneo regional comienza y la plaza está llena de gente esperando que en la pantalla puesta sobre el escenario donde se encontraban keiyo y Shirley aparecieran los primeros emparejamientos; legna, yumi y Jaime se colocan en primera fila mientras keiyo mira desafiante a legna desde el escenario*

Presentador - bienvenidos duelistas de toda la región, por fin ha llegado el día del torneo regional de duelo de monstruos! Como recordareis la primera ronda debido al gran número de duelistas inscritos se llevará a cabo en una fase de grupos en las cuales cada grupo será compuesto por 4 duelistas que tendrán que enfrentarse entre sí. Cada duelo ganado otorgará 5 puntos al ganador, cada derrota 1 punto y un empate 3 puntos para cada uno. Los dos duelistas cabeza de cada grupo pasarán directamente a los octavos de final del torneo recordando que tanto keiyo como Shirley aldrox entraran en el torneo directamente en los octavos de final debido a su gran papel en el anterior nacional y en el caso de keiyo mundial y ahora sin más dilación conozcamos a los grupos! *la pantalla se enciende mostrando una imagen de todos los participantes divididos en grupos de 4 *

Yumi - Ahí está Kai….

Legna – cierto, está en el grupo C. Sabía que estaría aquí.

Jaime - yumi está en el grupo D y yo en el D.

Yumi - es verdad nuestros duelos empezaran pronto.

Legna - grupo B.

Jaime - bien ahora vamos a darlo todo y llegar a las finales!

legna y yumi - si! *juntan sus manos derechas y se separan dirigiéndose cada uno a su campo de duelos externo de pronto legna siente que una sombra le observa y un escalofrío recorre su espalda*

legna - esta sensación es… Un doomlord….no puede ser acaso aquí hay una llave?

Keiyo - legna haibara….. No se te ocurra perder hasta enfrentarme….. *camino hacia la zona de duelos B legna miraba asustado a su alrededor*

Legna - (esto es malo… hay mucha gente…. Si un doomlord pelea aquí e invoca a un ka prohibido…. Seria una catástrofe….) *uno de los jueces agarra del hombro a legna*

Juez - legna haibara tu duelo va a comenzar ya; por favor acompáñame a la zona de duelos B *legna da un pequeño sobresalto y mira al juez sudando asiente con la cabeza*

Legna - s-si perdón *sigue al juez con una expresión clara de preocupación mientras sigue observando a su alrededor*

Legna - (que raro….. no siento nada….. Pero eso de hace un momento… No hay duda….. Era un doomlord….. Maldición que puedo hacer?...) *legna se pone en su lado del campo mientras en el otro se encontraba un señor elegante vestía ropa cara un traje de color azul marino cabello engominado de color marrón brillante a juego con un mostacho en su labio superior el hombre observaba un reloj dorado de bolsillo que se encontraba en su mano*

Juez - primer duelo del grupo B: legna haibara contra sir blaxford *los espectadores se agrupan alrededor de la zona de duelos con expectación

Blaxford - aunque ha llegado con retraso sr haibara permítame decirle que es un honor que sea mi primer oponente y espero ofrecer un duelo interesante y emocionante.

Legna - h-ha …. Si igualmente….. (No puedo bajar la guardia cualquiera aquí podría ser un enemigo…..)

Juez - el primer turno será para legna haibara. Ahora que comience el duelo! *la gente grita de emoción mientras legna y braxford toman sus decks los colocan en sus Duel Disk activándolos y toman 5 cartas de su deck*

legna y braxford - duelo!

Legna - es mi turno robo! (L.p/4000 [6]) invoco a hechicera blanca laana en defensa! *una linda chica sonriente de cabello largo blanco aparece de rodillas frente a legna (l.v/4 atk/1400 def/1800)

Legna - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [4]

Braxford - es mi turno robo! [6] Activaré una carta de magia llamada coste abajo! Descartando una carta de mi mano puedo reducir el nivel de todos los monstruos en mi mano en 2 hasta el final del turno [4]

Legna - (reducción de nivel?)

Braxford - ahora un monstruo que normalmente seria nivel 6 se convierte en 4 durante este turno invoco a mi caballero de la sombra fantasma en ataque! *de pronto la sombra de braxford se alarga y de ella surge un guerrero de traje negro con adornos marrones en su cuerpo hay trozos de armadura negra rotas su yelmo negro está lleno de grietas una capa marrón desgarrada y una espada llena de grietas observando a legna* (l.v/6-4 atk/2000 def/100)

Legna - (nunca había visto a ese monstruo…. Esconderá algún poder especial?)

Braxford - batalla caballero de la sombra fantasma ataca a su hechicera laana estocada de las sombras! *el caballero desaparece en la sombra de braxford para luego reaparecer emergiendo de la sombra de laana clavando su espada en su pecho destruyéndola*

Braxford - debo decir que no me siento cómodo atacando a damas pero como se suele decir no darlo todo es un insulto para el rival.

Legna - de dónde ha salido este tío?...

Braxford - ahora se activa la habilidad de mi caballero de la sombra fantasma la cual causa 500 puntos de daño al jugador oponente cada vez que destruye un monstruo *de pronto la espada del caballero se alarga introduciéndose en su sombra la hoja de la espada surge de la sombra de legna dañándole* (l.p/4000-3500)

Legna - ugg…. Activo mi carta trampa relevo de magia! Puede ser activada cuando un monstruo de tipo lanzador de conjuros en mi campo es destruido por una batalla puedo invocar un monstruo de tipo lanzador de conjuros de mi deck cuyo nivel sea igual o menor al nivel original de tu monstruo.

Braxford - pero el nivel de mi caballero es 6.

Legna - ven a mi chica maga oscura! *una hermosa chica rubia vestida con un traje azul de volantes rosas aparece sosteniendo su gran sombrero* (l.v/6 atk/2000 def/1700)

Braxford – vaya, una hermosa dama que iguala a mi caballero en fuerza pero…. Y de habilidades? Coloco tres cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [0]

Legna - (no tiene cartas en su mano….será su estrategia o solo está siendo imprudente?... ) es mi turno robo! [5] invoco a mi hechicera oscura braxx en ataque! *una pequeña chica vestida con un kimono de sacerdotisa negro aparece con un largo cabello negro * (l.v/3 atk/1200 def/300)

Braxford - oh otra doncella que sale a enfrentarse contra mi caballero?

Legna - si pero no subestimes a mis hechiceras solo porque son lindas. Activo mi carta mágica magia del caos – carga de maldición! y ahora hechicera oscura braxx ataca a su caballero de la sombra!

Braxford - uh atacas con un monstruo más débil? Eso quiere decir…. *el caballero golpea con su espada a la hechicera pero esta se protege bloqueando la espada con su barita*

Legna - ahora vienen los efectos de carga de maldición: reduce a cero todo daño que implique la batalla de un monstruo hechicera negando además su destrucción en batalla.

Braxford - evitaste el daño pero por qué?

Legna - porque ahora todo monstruo que haya sido atacado este turno por un monstruo hechicera pierde puntos de atk igual al atk de mi hechicera.

Braxford - como!? (Atk/2000-800)

Legna - ahora ve mi maga oscura ataque de combustión oscura! *la maga oscura crea una bola de fuego negro con su varita y la lanza ferozmente contra el caballero que queda reducido a cenizas* (l.p/4000-2800)

Braxford - eso no ha estado nada mal pero ahora viene la habilidad de mi monstruo *de nuevo la sombra de raxford se alarga y de ella vuelve a emerger el siniestro caballero* (l.v/6 atk/2000 def/100)

Legna - qué? Pensaba que lo había destruido….

Braxford - efecto de monstruo de mi caballero de la sombra fantasma: si es destruido en batalla siendo el único monstruo en mi campo mientras mi mano sea de tres cartas o menos puede ser invocado de forma especial desde mi cementerio inmediatamente.

Legna - entonces es un monstruo capaz de resucitar?

Braxford - así es pero esto no es todo: activo mi carta trampa continua aullido de la sombra! Con esto cada vez que destruyas a uno de mis monstruos en batalla tu monstruo perderá 500 puntos de ataque y defensa *de pronto una grieta en el yelmo del caballero aparece a la altura de la boca gracias a esta improvisada mandíbula el caballero lanza un desgarrador rugido que provoca a la maga oscura y a braxx que se tapen las orejas ante el fuerte ruido* (atk/2000-1500 def/1700-1200)

Legna - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno… [2]

Braxford - de nuevo mi turno robo [1] batalla caballero de la sombra ataca a su hechicera oscura braxx *el caballero parte en dos a braxx de un estacazo* (l.p/3500-2700)

Braxford - y ahora viene la habilidad de mi caballero te infligirá 500 puntos de daño más (l.p/2700-2200)

Legna - activo mi carta trampa preparación del caos. Si un monstruo hechicera es destruido este turno esta carta trae a mi mano un monstruo hechicera del caos al azar de mi deck y si en mi siguiente turno ese monstruo es invocado puedo robar una carta [3]

Braxford - en ese caso yo también activare una carta trampa conocida guía de sombras: si este turno he infligido más de 1000 puntos de daño a mi oponente puedo agregar una carta trampa de mi deck a mi mano [2] ahora colocaré dos cartas boca abajo y finalizo mi turno [0]

Legna - (de nuevo redujo su mano así su monstruo es inmortal en batalla) es mi turno robo! [4] *sonrisa* entonces solo tengo que destruirlo por efecto…. Retirando del juego a hechicera blanca laana y a hechicera oscura braxx de mi cementerio esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano… portal del caos abierto ven a luchar! Hechicera del caos denekke! *un portal negro y blanco aparece y de él sale la hechicera de cabello corto rojo de traje rojo y blanco portando una barita en forma de guadaña (l.v/8 atk/2000 def/1200)

Legna - como he invocado la carta que agregue con el efecto de preparación del caos puedo robar una carta [4] ahora activo mi carta mágica ataque de combustión oscura!

Braxford - ese no es el nombre de la técnica de ataque de tu maga?

Legna - exacto si controlo a mi maga oscura puedo activar esta carta la cual destruye todos los monstruos en tu campo!

Braxford - oh ya veo…..

Legna - ve mi maga oscura destruye a ese caballero! *la maga oscura alza su barita creando una bola de fuego mucho más grande que la anterior y la lanza contra el campo de braxford causando una gran explosión*

Legna - he ganado al ser destruido por efecto no va a volver y tus puntos de vida están desprotegidos *el humo de la explosión se disipa dejando ver al caballero intacto*

Legna - cómo? Sigue en pie?

Braxford - carta de trampa contínua activada: seguridad del tirano. Mientras esta carta este activada ningún monstruo podrá ser destruido por efectos de cartas. Naturalmente si tengo tres o más cartas en mi mano esta carta será destruida.

Legna - tampoco puedo destruirlo por efectos?

Braxford - me temo que sus problemas recién comenzaron: activo mi carta trampa arrastrando a las sombras; si mi oponente activa una carta mágica esta trampa me permite activar desde mi deck la carta mágica de campo castillo de las sombras *las sombras comienzan a rodear todo el campo creando un enorme castillo negro a la espalda de braxford*

Legna - que es ese castillo?

Braxford - ahora mi caballero aumentara su atk en 500 puntos (atk/2000-2500) además si uno o más monstruos existen en un campo en posición de ataque el monstruo con más puntos de ataque está obligado a atacar pero a cambio el dueño del monstruo atacado puede elegir al objetivo del ataque.

Legna - espera entonces estoy obligado a atacar?

Braxford - en efecto ahora hechicera del caos denekke atacara a mi caballero pero me temo que tu chica será destruida debido a su ataque menor *un aura tenebrosa envuelve a denekke y su sombra se mueve sola arrastrándola para forzarla a atacar*

Legna - no estoy tan seguro activo el efecto de denekke; si esta carta batalla puedo devolver un monstruo hechicera retirada del juego a mi deck y aumentar los puntos de denekke en 1000 hasta el final del turno! Devuelvo a laana al deck *un aura blanca envuelve la guadaña de denekke cambiando su color a blanco y azul* (atk/2000-3000)

Braxford – oh, con que tenía esa clase de efecto *denekke corta en dos al caballero de un solo golpe* (l.p/2800-2300)

Braxord - me temo que con eso no podrá librarse de mi caballero mientras las cartas en mi mano sean de 3 o menos siempre regresara *el caballero vuelve a surgir de la sombra ileso* (l.v/6 atk/2000 def/100)

Braxford - ahora por el efecto de mi aullido de la sombra tu monstruo perderá 500 puntos por destruir al mío *el caballero vuelve a aullar incomodando a denekke* (atk/3000-2500)

Legna - coloco una carta boca abajo y cambio a mi maga oscura a defensa (def/1200) termino mi turno [2] (atk denekke/2500-1500)

Braxford - (este joven…..) es mi turno robo! [1] Activo mi carta trampa fortificación de defensas si controlo una carta mágica de campo puedo colocar una carta trampa continua de mi deck a mi campo; así que coloco una carta y ahora activo una carta mágica de equipo llamada espada maldita! Ahora si mi caballero combate con un monstruo más poderoso que el ese monstruo será destruido por efecto después del cálculo de daño y cada vez que esto suceda recibirás 800 puntos de daño.

Legna - (me tiene acorralado…)

Braxford - ahora mi caballero atacará.

Legna - debido al efecto de tu castillo yo puedo elegir al objetivo del ataque.

Braxford - en efecto a quien elegirás?

Legna - elijo a denekke como tu objetivo y uso su efecto para aumentar su ataque en 1000 puntos hasta el final del turno; devuelvo a hechicera oscura braxx al deck. Ahora ambos monstruos se irán.

Braxford - me temo que no puedo permitirlo mi espada maldita tiene otro efecto si el monstruo equipado combate con un monstruo con menos atk niega los efectos que se activen durante la battle phase desde el monstruo oponente.

Legna - qué? * El aumento de poder de denekke falla y el caballero la parte por la mitad con la espada* (l.p/2200-1200)

Braxford - ahora el efecto de mi caballero se activa el cual te infligirá 500 puntos de daño *de nuevo la espada del caballero surge de la sombra golpeando a legna* (l.p/1200-700)

Legna - activo mi carta trampa! Circulo de llamada del caos! Esta carta se activa removiendo del juego una carta mágica en mi cementerio puedo agregar una hechicera del caos de mi deck a mi mano retiro del juego carga de maldición y agrego a hechicera del caos lara! [3] Además ahora se activa el efecto oculto de mi carga de maldición.

Braxford - efecto oculto?

Legna - así es. Veras todas las cartas magias del caos tienen un efecto que se activa cuando son removidas del juego desde el cementerio; en este caso cuando mi carga de maldición es removida del juego envió las 5 primeras cartas de mi deck al cementerio *toma las cartas y las envía al cementerio observando aun preocupado a braxford*

Braxford - no me mire así joven, cada vez que un monstruo con la espada maldita destruye un oponente en batalla el monstruo equipado pierde 500 puntos (atk/2500-2000) termino mi turno [0]

Legna - es mi turno robo! [4] invocó a hechicera blanca nirae en defensa *una enérgica joven que sostenía dos baritas blancas aparece hincando su rodilla izquierda en el suelo* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/1200)

Legna - ahora activo su efecto. Cuando esta carta es invocada aumenta mis puntos de vida en 500 por cada monstruo de oscuridad en mi cementerio tengo 3 por tanto gano 1500 puntos (l.p/700-2200) ahora de mi cementerio retiro del juego a hechicera del caos denekke y a hechicera oscura null para invocar a mi hechicera del caos lara; adelante portal del caos abierto! *un portal blanco y negro se abre emergiendo de él una hermosa chica de cabello plateado y vestido blanco y negro apuntando su barita contra el caballero* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/1200)

Braxford - oh bellísima

? - hechiceras del caos….. No hay duda es el…..

Legna - hechicera del caos lara ataca a su caballero relámpago del caos! *la hechicera alza su barita lanzando un poderoso rayo de ella de color negro y blanco que destruye al caballero* (l.p/2300-1800)

Braxford - efecto de mi espada maldita como tu monstruo tenia más puntos de ataque ahora será destruido y recibirás 800 puntos de daño *la hoja de la espada aparece y sale disparada contra lara*

Legna - activo el efecto de lara! Si un monstruo hechicera del caos fuera a ser destruida puedo remover del juego una carta mágica en mi cementerio en su lugar! *lara alza su mano izquierda creando una barrera negra y blanca que repele a la espada*

Braxford - así se activa el efecto de mi caballero regresando a la vida *el caballero regresa de nuevo* (l.v/6 atk/2000 def/100)

Braxford - ahora se activa mi castillo el cual aumenta el ataque de mi caballero en 500 puntos mientras que tu hechicera reducirá su ataque en esa cantidad gracias al efecto de mi aullido de la sombra (atk caballero/2000-2500 atk lara/2500-2000)

Braxford - además por el efecto de mi espada maldita si un monstruo es invocado desde el cementerio puedo agregarla a mi mano desde el cementerio [1]

Legna - pero cómo removí del juego una magia del caos en mi cementerio puedo usar su efecto oculto! Magia del caos - visión del futuro cuando es removida del juego puedo robar 3 cartas [5] (su estrategia realmente no tiene puntos ciegos, si quiero ganar no me basta con buscar un error debo superarla) coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [4]

Braxford - joven Haibara, una pregunta.

Legna - Uh? Cómo? Ahora?... Han…. Claro cuál?

Braxford - Por qué no está disfrutando este duelo tan emocionante?

Legna - q-que?

Braxford - su mente está concentrada en el duelo pero su corazón claramente no se siente feliz de este enfrentamiento y eso a su vez limita sus propias habilidades.

Legna - mis habilidades…..

Braxford - por qué motivo está aquí? Por que participa en este torneo? Para preocuparse? Para ganar a toda costa? O tal vez para divertirse?

Legna - es verdad…. Por un momento he dejado que la preocupación por los doomlords volviera a bloquearme….. Menos mal que Scarlet no está aquí, del golpe asesino no me libraba *legna toma aire y de nuevo con una mirada valiente y decidida adopta una pose de desafío*

Legna - no debiste haber hecho eso ahora iré con todo.

Braxford - eso es exactamente lo quiero, no hay honor en una victoria frente un rival que no lucha enserio es mi turno robo! [2] equipo de nuevo a mi caballero con la espada maldita ahora activo la carta mágica sepárense roben! Al enviar una carta mágica de equipo en mi campo al cementerio puedo robar dos cartas! [2] ahora mi caballero fantasma de la sombra atacara a…. "Legna" (no me quedan magias en mi cementerio) …. A hechicera blanca nirae *la hechicera da un paso a enfrente al terrorífico caballero*

Braxford - activo mi carta mágica de juego rápido carga de la sombra! Durante este turno si un monstruo de oscuridad ataca a un monstruo en posición de defensa inflige daño a mi oponente igual a la diferencia, además ese monstruo será removido del juego.

Legna - qué? *el caballero se envuelve de un aura oscura y corta en dos a la hechicera de legna causándole también daño a este* (l.p/2200 – 900)

Braxford - ahora el efecto de mi caballero te infligirá otros 500 puntos de daño *de nuevo una espada sale de la sombra de legna hiriéndole* (l.p/ 900-400)

Legna - pero debido al efecto de tu propia carta trampa tu monstruo pierde 500 puntos *la maga oscura y lara dan un suave grito armónico que debilita al caballero (atk/2500-2000)

Braxford - coloco una carta boca abajo y término mi turno [0]

Legna - (si esto sigue así perderé. Debo terminar este duelo aquí y ahora) es mi turno robo! [5] *legna mira su carta y sonríe*

Legna - con esta carta el duelo se termina aquí; invoco a mi hechicera oscura tynril en ataque! *una pequeña hechicera de cabello corto verde claro aparece porta un vestido traje de falda corta con colores blancos y negros una diadema de mismos colores una pequeña barita roja y un guante oscuro en su mano izquierda* (l.v/2 atk/800 def/900)

Braxford - otra linda chica eh?

Legna - es algo más que linda, una vez por turno puedo usar el efecto de tynril que me permite devolver un monstruo hechicera retirada del juego al deck para copiar su nivel o aumentar el suyo propio en una misma cantidad que la del monstruo devuelto al deck, por este efecto elijo a hechicera blanca nirae de nivel 4 por lo tanto el nivel de tynril aumenta en esa cantidad (lv/2 -6)

Braxford - que pretende cambiando el nivel? (Esa mirada es totalmente diferente a como era hace solo un momento…. Este joven por fin va enserio)

Legna - ahora mis dos monstruos de oscuridad de nivel 6 hechicera oscura tynril y chica maga oscura overlay! *los dos monstruos se convierten en dos esferas de luz que se hunden en el suelo donde aparece un vórtice del cual emerge la figura de un dragón *

Legna - criatura obligada a dormir en la oscuridad despliega tus alas y despierta sellando las almas malditas invocación exeed! Rango 6 dragón caótico de la maldición! *los ojos de legna brillan con un tono oscuro extraño resonando con su dragón un oscuro monstruo de cuatro alas con dos círculos brillantes de color morado en sus brazos y marcas de símbolos extraños por todo su cuerpo mientras dos esferas de luz flotaban alrededor suyo * (rango/6 atk/2000 def/1200)

Braxford - (ese dragón posee un aura oscura muy poderosa, podría ser peligrosa para el joven pero parece que es capaz de controlarla….. )

Legna - activo una carta mágica velo del caos! Esta carta niega los efectos de una carta mágica o trampa boca arriba en el campo el final del turno y elijo aullido de la sombra, ahora el ataque de mis monstruos no se reducirá si destruyen a tu monstruo.

Braxford - activo mi carta trampa! Confrontación pacifica! Ahora cada jugador solo puede atacar con un monstruo diferente cada turno.

Legna - entonces uso el efecto de mi dragón. Una vez por turno puedo desacoplar un material overlay de esta carta para seleccionar un monstruo en mi campo. Este turno ese monstruo puede atacar dos veces este turno selecciono a Lara! *el dragón devora una de las esferas de luz y extiende sus alas de las cuales una energía oscura emerge desde las alas y envuelve a lara tiñendo su cabello y ropa totalmente de negro*

Legna - ahora ve lara! Ataca relámpago del caos *la hechicera lanza por su barita un gran trueno blanco y negro que se dirige hacia el caballero*

Legna - ahora activo el efecto de lara removiendo una carta mágica de mi cementerio, puedo negar la destrucción de un monstruo hechicera del caos en mi campo! *una barrera oscura envuelve y protege a lara de la explosión mientras el caballero desaparecía en ella *

Braxford - No importa cuántas veces caiga, mi caballero volverá a levantarse.

Legna - Esta vez no, mientras mi dragón caótico de la maldición este en el campo ningún jugador puede activar efectos desde el cementerio por tanto tu monstruo fue sellado *el dragón lanza un tremendo rugido lleno de una energía oscura que envuelve el campo y impide que el caballero resurja de nuevo*

Braxford - maldición… Entonces usaré el efecto de mi castillo de la sombra! Si mi caballero es destruido puedo enviar esta carta al cementerio para invocarlo de nuevo al campo *el castillo se convierte en una gran sombra que comienza toma la forma del caballero materializándose de nuevo* (l.v/6 atk/2000 def/100)

Braxford - ahora no podrás atacarme directamente.

Legna - No lo necesito, activo mi carta trampa armadura elemental! Esta carta me permite sacrificar un monstruo para aumentar el ataque de otro monstruo en mi campo con su mismo atributo y que haya combatido este turno en una cantidad igual al ataque del monstruo sacrificado; voy a darle a lara la fuerza de mi dragón.

Braxford - pero tu hechicera es de luz y tu dragón es de oscuridad.

Legna - mis hechiceras del caos se consideran monstruos tanto de luz como de oscuridad.

Braxford - Cómo!? *el dragón desaparece convirtiéndose en un rayo purpura que envuelve a lara y aparece sobre ella una armadura con forma del dragón caótico* (atk/2000-4000)

Braxford - u-un ataque de cuatro mil?!

Legna - ve lara ataca! *la hechicera alza su barita y crea una gran esfera de energía con chispas eléctricas de color negro y blanco que lanza contra el caballero causando una gran explosión que golpea a braxford* (l.p/1800 – 0)

Juez - el duelo terminó y el vencedor es Legna Haibara! *el público aplaude eufórico mientras los hologramas desaparecen y legna camina hacia su rival que se levanta y ambos se dan respetuosamente la mano de forma deportiva*

Braxford - Magnífico duelo señor haibara; he disfrutado mucho, eres justo vencedor. Mucha suerte.

Legna - gracias igualmente nos veremos en las finales! *en las sombras un joven observa la instancia*

? - Legna Haibara, tu eres… el que me arrebato la gloria pero … Voy a recuperarla!

#fin del capítulo 17 no se pierdan el próximo capitulo "el titulo será mío el poder del ultimo dragón!"

#NOTA DEL ESCRITOR

Hoy quería darle las gracias a todo el equipo que están todos los días codo con codo ayudándome con el desarrollo de esta historia hacerlo bien no es fácil pero con gente tan extraordinaria todo es posible por favor queridos lectores den un buen comentario de animo a mi equipo al cual estoy tan agradecido GRACIAS CHIC S!

Sergio. Alondra. Jesus . deyvi . Dany . jyu . sagrario . nelly . estefany . haru . Luis . serginho1 .Eduardo .Yomiko. gracias a todos chicos sois los mas grandes!


	18. Chapter 18

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.18

#CAPITULO 18 # EL TITULO SERA MIO! EL PODER DEL ULTIMO DRAGON!

#el torneo regional por fin da comienzo: Yumi, Jaime y Legna se separan momentáneamente para tener sus duelos clasificatorios para las finales en sus respectivos grupos. En el primer duelo de legna vemos enfrentarse a un brillante rival con una esplendida estrategia que parecía no tener fisuras pero legna consigue sobreponerse a la habilidad de su oponente y a su propio miedo consiguiendo una brillante victoria. Ambos se estrechan cordialmente la mano mientras todos los espectadores aplauden emocionados pero no hay tiempo para descansar el segundo duelo pronto comenzara#

*En el interior del estadio en una zona video vigilancia se encontraba el presentador del torneo junto a keiyo y varias personas mas observando los duelos*

Presentador - impresionante verdad señor aldrox?

Keiyo - …No esperaba que haya mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo…. *dicen ambos mirando a un monitor mientras volviendo al campo de duelos donde se encontraba Legna, este se acerca a un pequeño puesto del catering y toma una pequeña botella de agua para tomar un largo trago; un chico se acercaba hasta él, vestía una chaqueta verde desteñida, un cabello rojo de punta con un pendiente en su oreja izquierda, sus cejas eran finas y puntiagudas, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros azules rasgados con una cinta roja rodeando su pierna izquierda*

? – felicidades, fue un gran duelo. *legna se gira y mira al chico sorprendiéndose al ver su rostro*

Legna - t-tu eres?

Akoji - Akoji Sangye. Soy tu próximo oponente; terminé rápido mi duelo y decidí acercarme a ver y que sorpresa me llevé cuando vi que en mi grupo se encontraba el duelista que ganó a Keiyo Aldrox ejeheje. Realmente tuve mucha suerte.

Legna - Cómo sabes eso?

Akoji - oh…. Entonces es verdad…. Fascinante, había escuchado rumores pero pensaba que solo eran eso.

Legna - no has venido solo a saludar, cierto?

Akoji - cierto vine a hacerte una advertencia.

Legna - advertencia?

Akoji - si… El título que le pertenecía a Aldrox será mío *el joven camina perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Legna - título? *después de unos minutos el campo de duelos provisional vuelve a rodearse de gente a la espera de que comience el siguiente duelo*

Juez - Legna Haibara; Akoji Sangye; por favor presenten sus decks para comprobar que no haya ninguna irregularidad *ambos duelistas asienten y entregan sus decks al juez que observa cada carta con cuidado*

Legna – Akoji, a que te referías con lo de "título"?

Akoji – vaya, realmente no sabías a quien te enfrentabas cuando derrotaste a keiyo?

Legna - que quieres decir?

Juez - Todo en orden, pueden regresar a sus posiciones, el duelo comenzará con el turno de haibara *el juez entrega los decks a cada uno los cuales los colocan en sus respectivos Duel Disk y toman sus posiciones en cada parte del campo*

Legna y Akoji - duelo!

Legna - es mi turno robo! (L.p/4000 [6]) invoco a hechicera blanca beeld en ataque! *Una joven chica de cabello azul y rostro sonriente aparece en el campo con la marca del ying en su meguilla derecha * (l.v/4 atk/1600 def/800)

Legna - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [4]

Akoji - entonces es mi turno robo! [6] je. … Perfecto, ya tengo mi mejor combo listo….. Si no controlo monstruos en mi campo esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi mano: Invoco a mi dragón volador gigante en ataque! *un dragón de inmenso tamaño aparece volando sobre Akoji, su piel era de color gris azulado con su estomago de color amarillo y dos grandes alas se extendían transparentes dejando ver el cielo* (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/800)

Akoji - ahora activo su efecto! Cuando esta carta es invocada de forma especial puedo agregar un monstruo de tipo dragón de nivel 6 o menor de mi deck a mi mano y elijo a mi dragón huracán de luz [6]

Legna - (una invocación por sacrificio?)

Akoji - si controlo un monstruo de tipo dragón de atributo viento esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano. Aparece dragón llamarada! *Una explosión de llamas surge frente al joven las llamas toman la forma de un dragón que se sostiene sobre sus patas traseras y un cuerno en su morro* (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/500)

Akoji - cuando mi dragón llamarada es invocado inflige 800 puntos de daño a mi oponente.

Legna - qué? *las llamas que se esparcieron envuelven a legna de pronto provocándole daño (l.p/4000-3200)

Akoji - ahora si controlo dos o mas monstruos de tipo dragón en mi campo esta carta puede ser invocada de forma normal sin sacrificio ven! Dragón huracán de luz! *un tornado brillante aparece en el campo se despeja saliendo de su interior un dragón verde hacia amarillo con 3 pares de alas su anatomía era alargada y en su pecho se encontraba una esfera con un tornado en su interior* (l.v/6 atk/1800 def/2300)

Legna - tres monstruos en su primer turno…

Akoji - cuando mi dragón huracán de luz es invocado puedo robar 3 cartas [7] ahora es hora de la batalla ve! Dragón volador gigante! Ataca *el dragón azul bate sus grandes alas creando una fuerte onda de viento*

Legna - activo el efecto de hechicera blanca beeld: Descartando un monstruo de oscuridad de mi mano puedo negar su destrucción hasta dos veces por turno. Descarto a bestia del caos oso de guerra *la hechicera alza su barita creando un pequeño escudo blanco que la protege del ataque*

Akoji - pero este efecto no te protegerá del daño de batalla *la corriente de viento golpea a legna (l.p/3200-3000)

Akoji - ahora dragón llamarada ataca! *el dragón crea en su boca una gran bola de fuego que es disparada contra beeld*

Legna - activo de nuevo la habilidad de beeld descartando a hechicera oscura null y evito su destrucción *de nuevo se crea un escudo blanco que protege a beeld de las llamas pero estas llegan hasta legna* (l.p/3000-2800)

Akoji - y eso no es todo, ya no puedes usar mas su efecto de protección, dragón huracán de luz ataca! *de la esfera del pecho del dragón emerge un gigantesco tornado brillante que avanza hacia beeld la cual trata de sujetar su falda ante la fuerte corriente de viento; al final es arrastrada hacia este siendo destruida* (l.p/2800-2600)

Legna - activo mi carta trampa luz de esperanza! Si un monstruo hechicera en mi campo es destruido y el número de cartas en mi mano es menor que el de mi oponente puedo robar cartas hasta tener el mismo numero de cartas que este.

Akoji - tengo siete cartas y tu solo dos…. Puedes robar por lo tanto 5 cartas ya veo…. No esperaba menos de alguien que derrotó a keiyo *legna toma las cartas mirando extrañado a su rival*

Legna - por qué estás tan interesado en keiyo?

Akoji - sabes? Yo antes era el campeón nacional y no solo eso, era conocido como el maestro de dragones y yo estaba muy orgulloso de ese título.

Legna - maestro de dragones...?

Akoji - pero un día….. Cuando iba a defender mi titulo nacional por 3 año consecutivo apareció el….. Keiyo Aldrox….. Un novato que nadie antes había escuchado hablar de el solo se sabía que estaba empezando a abrir varias academias de duelos. Fue mi primer oponente en ese nacional…. Y….. Perdí, ese novato me derrotó con sus draconium y ganó el nacional. Perdí mi orgullo y mi título de maestro de dragones…. Los enfrentamientos posteriores no fueron mejor, cada ves su superioridad iba en aumento, nadie en todo el país era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarle….. Solo perdía sus duelos en competiciones internacionales y aun así siempre dejaba a Japón en puestos importantes…. Me sentía humillado y acorralado….. De pronto no conseguía ganar ni un solo duelo….. Decidí mejorar mis habilidades y así lo hice, incluso conseguí una carta con la que podría derrotar a keiyo de una vez por todas; recuperaría mi título, incluso ganaría uno nuevo al ser el primero en derrotarle nacionalmente y de pronto mis contactos me dijeron que keiyo había sido derrotado por un duelista misterioso que usaba hechiceras del caos… No podía creérmelo…. Pero….. Cuando vi la imagen de la derrota de keiyo lo tuve claro…. Si te derroto a ti quien has destronado a keiyo recuperaría igualmente mi gloria y eso es lo que voy a hacer! *legna da un suspiro y cabizbajo susurra*

Legna - por qué siempre me tocan los mas raritos…?

Akoji - basta de charla coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [5]

Legna – es mi turno robo! [8] Retiro del juego a hechicera blanca beeld y a hechicera oscura null en mi cementerio.

Akoji - aquí vienen.

Legna - portal del caos abierto! Ven hechicera del caos raang! *una hermosa chica aparece su cabello y vestido eran mitad negro y blanco su cabello era corto y sobre el llevaba un gran sombrero de su flequillo caían dos mechones de cabello hacia los bordes de su cara uno de color blanco y otro de color negro en su meguilla izquierda se encontraba el símbolo del ying y yang que brillaba intensamente su vestido de dos piezas consistía en una pieza de arriba de color negro y blanco y una falda de secciones largas dejando sus lados abiertos* (l.v/7 atk/2300 def/2000)

Akoji - estaba esperando esto! Activo mi carta trampa despertar del rey dragón! Esta carta se activa sacrificando 3 monstruos de tipo dragón en mi campo con diferentes atributos. Me permite invocar desde mi mano, deck o cementerio a mi rey dragón elemental en ataque! *Los tres dragones se convierten en pilares de luz que brillan intensamente. De pronto del suelo surge la figura de un gran dragón acorazado el cual parece que llevara una corona de varios colores en su cabeza* (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/1800)

Legna - 3000 puntos de ataque…..? (De todos modos puedo derrotarlo pero antes me asegurare de no caer en una trampa) activo el efecto de raang, una vez por turno puedo remover del juego una carta boca abajo en el campo.

Akoji - me temo que no "una luz blanca surge de la corona del dragón y envuelve a raang la cual queda inmovilizada*

Legna - qué?

Akoji - mientras mi rey dragón elemental está en el campo niega los efectos de los monstruos oponentes cuyo atributo sea el mismo que el de alguno de los dragones sacrificados en su invocación. Los monstruos que sacrifiqué eran de atributos viento, fuego y luz por lo tanto los efectos de todos tus monstruos de luz serán negados y debido a los efectos de tus hechiceras del caos son monstruos tanto de luz como de oscuridad por tanto tus mejores cartas han sido selladas!

Legna - ….. No puedo usar efectos de monstruos de luz… En ese caso…. Invoco a mi guía del caos en ataque! *una chica vestida de azafata con gafas aparece portaba un grueso libro con el símbolo del ying y yang* (l.v/4 atk/300 def 800)

Legna - ahora usaré una carta mágica de equipo: báculo concentrador de magia! *Un extraño báculo de gran tamaño con una esfera verde y un bastón azul brillante, el cual toma raang con ambas manos*

Akoji - una magia de equipo? Que desfasado.

Legna - ahora activo mi magia del caos visión del futuro. Sacrificando un monstruo en mi campo puedo mirar las 5 primeras cartas de mi deck, enviar una carta magia del caos que se encuentre entre ellas y recolocar el resto a mi gusto. sacrifico a guía del caos *la chica desaparece y legna toma y observa las 5 cartas* envío mi portal de magia al cementerio. Ahora se activa el efecto de mi guía del caos: si esta carta es enviada al cementerio puedo agregar a una hechicera del caos de mi deck a mi mano [5] ahora retiró a mi guía del caos y a mi oso de guerra del cementerio (los dos monstruos forman un vórtice blanco y negro del cual emerge una poderosa luz*

Legna - ven…. Mi nueva hechicera del caos zera! *una chica de cabello largo aparece portaba un velo que caía por su espalda asta la cintura un vestido de una pieza que dejaba su estómago al aire en su mano derecha portaba un extraño escudo de energía y en su mano izquierda una lanza también de energía su cabello verde brillaba intensamente su flequillo se levantaba levemente de la punta sus ojos eran azules y decididos y en su meguilla izquierda portaba el símbolo del ying y yang* (l.v/7 atk/2400 def/1400)

Akoji - otra hechicera del caos? Es una perdida de tiempo mi rey dragón elemental ha sellado los efectos de todos los monstruos de luz en tu campo.

Legna - lo siento pero no voy a dejar que arruines el estreno de mi nueva hechicera! *el dragón lanza de nuevo una luz desde su corona hacia zera pero esta la bloquea con su escudo*

Akoji - pero qué?

Legna - mi hechicera del caos Zera no es afectada por efectos de monstruos de mi oponente.

Akoji - ya veo, has invocado a un monstruo que se auto protege de mis monstruos, pero aun así sus puntos de ataque no pueden enfrentar los 3000 puntos de mi rey dragón.

Legna - seguro? Cuando mi guía del caos el retirada del juego desde mi cementerio como coste de una invocación, el ataque de todas mis hechiceras del caos aumentan en 800 puntos hasta el final del turno.

Akoji - un efecto que aumenta su ataque? (Atk zera/ 2400- 3200 atk raang/2300-3100)

Legna - además mi báculo concentrador de magia aumenta el ataque del monstruo equipado en 300 puntos por cada carta mágica en mi cementerio.

Akoji - lo tenías planeado todo eh? (Atk raang/3100-3700)

Legna - ve raang ataca a su rey dragón elemental! Explosión de caos concentrada! *raang alza el báculo haciendo brillar la esfera de la cual emerge una bola de energía oscura y blanca de gran tamaño y la lanza contra el rey dragón causando una gran explosión* (l.p/4000-3300) *al disiparse el humo el dragón aun seguía en pie sin un rasguño*

Legna - pero qué?

Akoji - lo siento por ti pero mi rey dragón elemental no puede ser destruido en batalla por monstruos del mismo atributo de alguno de los monstruos sacrificados.

Legna - ya veo su mismo efecto también le protegen de ataques pero no a tus puntos ve zera! Ataca con lanza del resplandor oscuro! *zera da un salto y arroja la lanza de energía contra el dragón el cual es atravesado y impacta en akoji*(l.p/3300-3100)

Legna - cuando zera ataca a un monstruo todos mis monstruos hechiceras aumentan su ataque en 300 puntos (atk zera/ 3200-3500 atk raang/3700-4000)

Legna - termino mi turno y el efecto de guía del caos termina (atk raang/4000-3200 atk zera/3500-2700) [mano/4] )

Akoji - es mi turno robo! [6] Activo el efecto de mi rey dragón: una vez por turno puede absorber la mitad de los puntos de ataque de un monstruo con el mismo atributo que un dragón en mi cementerio hasta el final de turno.

Legna - va a fortalecerse el solo?

Akoji - vamos raang es hora de pagar impuestos! *un aura blanca sale del cuerpo de raang y es absorbida por la corona del dragón* (atk raang/3200-1600 atk rey dragón /3000-4600)

Akoji - ahora activo mi carta trampa nido del dragón. Si controlo al menos un monstruo de tipo dragón y mi oponente tiene mas monstruos que yo esta carta me permite invocar monstruos de tipo dragón desde mi mano o cementerio hasta que ambos tengamos el mismo numero de monstruos. Tú tienes dos monstruos y yo tengo uno, por lo tanto puedo invocar a mi dragón del hielo oscuro en ataque! * un bloque de hielo de gran tamaño aparece en el campo de pronto se rompe en pedazos y aparece un dragón echo de hielo de color negro se apoyaba sobre sus patas traseras y sus ojos eran rojos y brillantes* (l.v/7 atk/1200 def/1600)

Legna - (un monstruo de nivel 7 con 1200 puntos de ataque? Debe tener algún efecto muy poderoso)

Akoji - batalla dragón del hielo oscuro ataca a su hechicera del caos zera.

Legna - aquí viene... Cual será su efecto?

Akoji - efecto de mi dragón de hielo: cuando ataca a un monstruo su ataque se convierte en el del monstruo atacado + 500 puntos *el dragón refleja a la hechicera y luego lanza desde su boca una llama verde que toma la forma de la lanza de zera que atraviesa a la hechicera destruyéndola* (l.p/2600-2100)

Legna - un efecto que refleja el ataque….. Activo el efecto de zera! Cuando esta carta destruida a cambio de enviar un monstruo hechicera de mi deck al cementerio puedo agregar una carta magia del caos de mi deck a mi mano! Envió a hechicera oscura breela y agrego la magia del caos vinculo de magia opuesta! [6] y eso no es todo! Cuando hechicera oscura breela es enviada al cementerio por efecto de una carta puedo retirar del juego una carta mágica de mi cementerio para invocarla en mi campo de forma especial. Retiro mi visión del futuro; ahora ven breela *una nueva hechicera oscura surge del cementerio su cabello era morado y corto su ropa parecía un vestido algo gótico y su barita era mas grande de lo normal en forma de cruz negra* (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/500)

Legna - ahora activo el efecto oculto de visión del futuro! Cuando esta carta es retirada del juego puedo remover del juego 3 cartas de mi deck y agregarlas a mi mano durante mi tercera fase de espera después de su activación *legna toma tres cartas de su deck y las remueve del juego después vuelve a colocar su deck*

Akoji - (ha realizado un combo tan complejo en el turno de su rival….. De donde ha salido?) Pero ahora que tienes una carta mágica de menos en tu cementerio el ataque de raang baja en 300 puntos asegurando tu derrota (atk/1600-1300)

Akoji - ahora ve mi ultimo dragón ataca a hechicera del caos raang llamarada elemental! *el dragón lanza una poderosa llamarada de varios colores diferentes, que se acercan a raang rápidamente*

Legna - de mi mano activo el efecto de kurichaos! Descartando esta carta de mi mano al cementerio reduce todo el daño que involucre a un monstruo hechicera a 0 además de prevenir su destrucción! *una bola de pelos blanca y negra aparece frente a raang absorbiendo las llamas* [5]

Akoji - ya veo como esperaba no es tan fácil acabar contigo….. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno (atk raang/1300 – 2900 rey dragón atk/4600 – 3000) [4]

Legna - es mi turno robo! [6] (tengo que quitarme de encima a esos dos dragones rápidamente) invoco a hechicera blanca padnir en ataque! (L.v/4 atk/1200 def / 800)

Akoji - tus monstruos de luz son inútiles contra mí.

Legna - en ese caso tendré que derrotarte con oscuridad: si controlo un monstruo hechicera blanca en mi campo esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi mano; ven hechicera oscura screel en ataque! *una hechicera de cabello rojo agarrado con una trenza aparece en el campo tras de ella surge una gran sombra* (l.v/4 atk/1900 def/0)

Legna - ahora activo mi carta mágica magia del caos – vinculo de magia opuesta! Ahora puedo sacrificar un monstruo hechicera en mi campo para invocar otra desde mi deck con su mismo nivel. Sacrifico a hechicera oscura bréela. Ahora ven hechicera oscura catdila! *Aparece otra hechicera de aspecto mas maduro y seria portando una barita en forma de hacha* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/800)

Legna - ahora activaré el efecto de screel: Una vez por turno puedo retirar del juego una hechicera oscura en mi cementerio para destruir una carta en el campo. Retiro del juego a breela y destruyo a tu dragón del hielo oscuro! *la sombra detrás de la hechicera se alarga y envuelve al dragón haciéndole desaparecer*

Akoji - mi dragón…..

Legna - ahora el efecto de cartdila: Una vez por turno puedo retirar del juego una carta mágica en mi cementerio para aumentar el ataque de un monstruo hechicera en mi campo en 500 puntos. Retiro del juego mi magia del caos vinculo de magia opuesta y elijo a screel para aumentar su ataque en 500 puntos (atk/1900-2400)

Legna - y ahora activo el efecto de vinculo de magia opuesta: cuando es retirada del juego puedo sacrificar a un monstruo hechicera blanca o oscura en mi campo para que otra hechicera opuesta aumente su ataque en esa misma cantidad este turno!

Akoji - espera qué?

Legna - sacrifico a padnir y le doy su ataque a screel pero solo ella podrá atacar este turno *la hechicera desaparece envolviendo a screel en un aura blanca fortaleciéndola* (atk/2400-3600)

Legna - ve screel ataca! Aura de las sombras! *la hechicera dirije su barita hacia el dragón y la sombra de su espalda aumenta de tamaño en gran medida devorándolo* (l.p/3100-1500)

Legna - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [2]

Akoji - activo mi carta trampa aliento del dragón. El turno en que dos o mas dragones son destruidos, en el mismo turno puedo invocar un monstruo tipo dragón de efecto de mi deck principal ignorando sus condiciones de invocación. Ven emperador dragón de la cólera! *una gran explosión surge en el campo de ella un enorme dragón emerge su color era negro caminaba a cuatro patas y un cabello rojo* (l.v/10 atk/3500 def/1000)

Legna - (Otro monstruo poderoso de primeras…)

Akoji - mi turno robo! [5] Invoco a mi dragón erizo en ataque! *un dragón naranja cubierto de púas aparece* (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/800) [4] Ahora activo el efecto de mi emperador dragón: Una vez por turno puedo sacrificar un monstruo en mi campo y destruir todas las demás cartas boca arriba en el campo.

Legna - Qué? Vas a destruir todo? *el dragón erizo desaparece y de una gema roja en el pecho del dragón surge una poderosa explosión que destruye a raang, screel y cartdila*

Akoji - por cada carta destruida por este efecto mi emperador dragón aumenta su ataque en 300 puntos. Cuatro de tus cartas fueron destruidas, por lo tanto su ataque aumenta en 1200 puntos, además cuando mi dragón erizo es enviado al cementerio inflige 500 puntos de daño a mi oponente (atk/3500-4700) *unas púas aparecen disparadas y se clavan en legna* (l.p/2100-1600)

Legna - activo mi carta trampa tesoro de la sombra luminosa! Esta carta puede ser activada cuando una o mas de mis hechiceras son destruidas en mi campo. Puedo robar una carta por cada una! (Si no saco esa carta no podré ganar) *legna roba tres cartas y las mira muy nervioso* [5]

Akoji - Ve mi emperador dragón de la cólera! Ataca directamente! Explosión de fuego ancestral! *el dragón dispara una gran ráfaga de llamas contra legna*

Legna - activo desde mi mano el efecto de mi maestro del tiempo! Al descartar esta carta de mi mano anula todo el daño que reciba por ataques y efectos de mi rival este turno! *las llamas se congelan en el aire a la espalda de legna aparece levitando un anciano vestido con una larga túnica marrón que cubría su rostro y una gran y larga barba que caía hacia sus pies que se encontraban doblados como si estuviera sentado en el aire, entre sus manos levitaba un reloj viejo de arena y poco a poco las llamas desaparecen*

Legna - Dentro de tres turnos recibiré daño igual a la cantidad negada.

Akoji - En otras palabras, estás alargando tu derrota 3 turnos? Bien tengo ganas de ver que haces ahora, es tu turno [4]

Legna - es mi turno robo! [5] #2/3# Activo mi carta mágica reencarnación caótica! Removiendo del juego a hechicera oscura catdila de mi cementerio puedo invocar un monstruo hechicera blanca desde mi cementerio, ven hechicera blanca padnir! *una chica con un sombrero blanco aparece su cabello esta ves era verde con trenzas y su vestido blanco con falda larga y adornos azules y verdes* (l.v/4 atk/1200 def/800)

Akoji - (en ataque? Qué esta planeando?)

Legna - ahora invoco a mi hechicera blanca Nirae en ataque! *una joven sonriente de cabello azul con dos mechones de su flequillo negro aparece sosteniendo dos baritas pequeñas blancas entre sus manos* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/1200) [3]

Legna - ahora activo el efecto de nirae: Cuando es invocada de forma normal aumenta mis puntos de vida en 500 por cada monstruo de oscuridad en mi cementerio. Tengo 6 monstruos de oscuridad en mi cementerio por lo tanto mis puntos de vida aumentan en 3000 (l.p/1600-4600)

Akoji - ya veo, ahora incluso por el efecto de tu maestro del tiempo aun tendrás 1100 puntos de vida.

Legna - ahora retiro del juego a hechicera oscura breela como monstruo de oscuridad y a kurichaos como monstruo de luz ya que es un monstruo tanto de luz como de oscuridad! *los espíritus de los monstruos aparecen y se unen creando un vórtice negro y blanco en el aire del cual se puede ver una silueta *

Legna - portal del caos abierto! Ven hechicera del caos denekke! *del vórtice sale volando una chica de cabello rojo corto con un vestido negro y blanco con dos adornos que sobresalen de su espalda como una especie de alas; en sus manos sostiene una gran barita en forma de guadaña y en su meguilla derecha el símbolo del ying y yang* (l.v/8 atk/2000 def/1200) [2]

Legna - ahora activo el efecto de padnir! Cuando un monstruo hechicera del caos es invocada a mi campo puedo reducir el ataque de un monstruo rival en 300 puntos por cada nivel de la hechicera del caos invocada.

Akoji - Maldicion…. *padnir junta sus manos y las separa poco a poco creando un arco de energía con el que apunta hacia el dragón emperador y dispara 8 flechas de energía que se clavan en este debilitándole* (atk/3500- 1100)

Akoji - no lo permitiré! Activo el efecto de mi emperador! Una ves durante el turno rival puedo remover del juego un monstruo de tipo dragón de nivel cuatro o menor en mi cementerio para aumentar el ataque de mi emperador dragón en una cantidad igual al ataque del monstruo removido elijo a dragón volador gigante! (Atk/1100-2900)

Legna - ve hechicera del caos denekke ataca a su emperador dragón! Una vez durante el turno de cualquier jugador cuando denekke combate puedo devolver a mi deck un monstruo hechicera removida del juego y denekke aumenta sus puntos de ataque en 1000 hasta el final del turno!

Akoji - entonces sus puntos de ataque serán de 3000? Pero eso es….

Legna - suficiente para derribar a tu dragón; ve cuchillada del alma caótica! *el espiritu de breela es absorbida por la guadaña que comienza a desprender un aura oscura y de un solo golpe corta en dos al inmenso dragón* (l.p/3100-3000)

Legna - ahora hechiceras blancas padnir y nirae atacar directamente! *las dos hechiceras se ponen frente a akoji y le atacan con dos rayos de energía blanca* (l.p/3000-100)

Akoji - (eso estuvo cerca….. Si solo hubiera tenido un monstruo más hubiese perdido…)

Legna - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno…. [1] #1/2#

Akoji - maldito….. [6] *akoji mira molesto su carta y después sonríe*

Akoji - quería reservar esto para mi duelo contra keiyo pero no importa. Serás el primero en probar mi carta del triunfo; activo la carta mágica de ritual suspiro del ultimo dragón!

Legna - ritual?

Akoji - para activar esta carta debo remover del juego todos los monstruos de tipo dragón en mi cementerio, campo y deck además de superar con ellos el nivel 12 como tributo

Legna - espera vas a remover todos tus monstruos? *una esfera azul aparece en el campo y hacia ella comienzan a volar las almas de los dragones del deck de akoji siendo absorbidas por esta*

Akoji - levántate ultimo dragón! [Mano/4 deck/12] *un dragón mucho mas grande que los anteriores aparece en el campo; su aspecto era algo anciano pero transmitía un gran poder su color era azul marino y tenia una leve barba blanca* (l.v/12 atk/5000 def/5000)

Legna - …. Ultimo dragón….? *Mientras en la sala de monitores, Shirley y Keiyo observaban el duelo de legna*

Shirley – Vaya, que carta mas impresionante ha conseguido tu fan número uno, no crees?

Keiyo - … Menudo desperdicio….. *de nuevo en el duelo*

Akoji - mi último dragón no es afectado por efectos de ninguna otra carta en el campo. Además inflige daño de perforación si ataca a un monstruo en defensa jeheje ahora ve! Mi último Dragón ataca a hechicera blanca padnir; aliento de supervivencia! *el dragón crea una poderosa esfera de llamas azules que lanza contra la joven hechicera destruyéndola* (l.p/4600-800)

Legna - menudo poder destructivo…

Akoji - y eso no es todo jeje. Si mi último dragón destruye un monstruo en batalla puede volver a atacar inmediatamente!

Legna - qué? También tiene un efecto de ataque múltiple?

Akoji - ve destruye a nirae y acaba con sus puntos de vida! *el dragón de nuevo lanza una tremenda llamarada que destruye a la hechicera y las llamas se dirigen violentamente contra legna*

Legna - activo mi carta trampa escudo de kuribohs! *De pronto 5 kuribohs aparecen y forman un escudo que protege a legna del ataque*

Akoji - pero qué?

Legna - esta carta transforma todo el daño de tu ataqu después puedo agregar un monstruo de nivel 1 de mi deck a mi mano [2]

Akoji - no importa solo has resistido un turno más; ahora que tengo a mi ultimo dragón en el campo no puedes ganar…. Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [2]

Legna - es mi turno robo! [3] #3/3# como ya pasaron tres turnos agrego a mi mano las tres cartas elegidas por visión del caos [6] (no puedo derrotar a ese dragón por efecto o ataque…. Solo me queda defenderme y aguantar para ganar por deck out….. Pero si me ataca incluso a un monstruo en defensa perderé…..) Removiendo del juego a hechicera blanca padnir y a hechicera del caos raang puedo invocar esta carta desde mi mano *los espíritus de raang y padnir aparecen creando un vórtice negro y blanco donde se ve una silueta*

Legna - portal del caos abierto! Ven mi compañera hechicera del caos lara! *Del portal emerge el monstruo as de legna una hermosa hechicera de cabello plateado traje blanco y negro y la señal del ying y yang en su meguilla* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/1200)

Akoji - como no, tu carta as fue la agregada por tu visión del futuro.

Legna - activo mi carta mágica círculo de renacimiento del caos nivel 2. Esta carta me permite invocar un monstruo hechicera del caos removida del juego: Regresa hechicera del caos raang! *un portal verde se abre en el cielo y de él desciende raang de nuevo colocándose al lado izquierdo de lara mientras denekke estaba a su derecha. Las tres hechiceras principales de legna se encontraban a la vez en el campo* (l.v/7 atk/2300 def/2000)

Akoji - No importa cuántas hechiceras invoques, no servirán de nada contra mi último dragón.

Legna - si no puedo destruirlo, lo sellaré: activo mi carta mágica triangulo del sellado del caos! [3] *De pronto las tres hechiceras alzan sus baritas y crean una especie de pirámide de luz blanca y negra que envuelve todo el campo*

Akoji - qué es esto?

Legna - esta carta se activa si tengo tres hechiceras del caos en mi campo: reduce sus puntos de ataque a 0 pero a cambio mi oponente no puede invocar monstruos de forma especial, entrar en la battle phase y además los efectos de sus monstruos son negados!

Akoji - qué!? (Atk raang/2300-0 atk denekke/2000-0 atk lara/2500-0)

Akoji - maldito…..

Legna - ahora solo debo esperar a que te quedes sin deck término mi turno [3] #2/3#

Akoji - es mi turno robo! [3 deck/11] crees que estás a salvo con ese escudo? Te equivocas recuerdas? Mi ultimo dragón no es afectado por efectos de cartas por tanto sus efectos siguen intactos y voy a usar uno ahora mismo. A cambio de no atacar este turno mi último dragón puede destruir todos los demás monstruos en el campo.

Legna - qué!? También un efecto destructivo? *el dragón desprende una luz azul de su cuerpo que deshace todo a su paso*

Legna - activo el efecto de lara: si una hechicera del caos fuera a ser destruida puedo remover del juego una carta mágica en mi cementerio y negar sus destrucciones.

Akoji - no te lo permitiré: carta trampa continua rugido de difusión! Si controlo un monstruo de tipo dragón esta carta niega los efectos de los monstruos oponentes durante este turno

Legna - maldición…. Maldición…*la luz azul desintegra la pirámide y a las hechiceras rápidamente el dragón ruge ferozmente*

Akoji - finalizo mi turno y recuerda: este es el último turno de la cuenta atrás de tu maestro del tiempo. Si no ganas en este turno perderás.

Legna - (es cierto….. Todo depende de mi próxima carta) *legna suspira fuertemente y después sonríe de forma emocionada*

Legna - que emocionante….. Este es el nivel en un torneo importante eh? Realmente es asombroso… Pero….. No pienso perder. Robo! [4] *legna mira la carta y su cara se ilumina*

Legna - invoco a mi hechicera oscura null en ataque *una hechicera de cabello rojo largo aparece llevaba una diadema en forma de dos plumas negras en su cabello y un vestido de una pieza negro y blanco sin mangas* (l.v/3 atk/1200 def/400)

Akoji - jajajaja que piensas hacer con ese monstruo? Crees que puede derrotar a mi ultimo dragón?

Legna – No, no puede derrotar a tu dragón pero esto es un duelo y hay otras formas de ganar ganar. Activo el efecto de null: una vez por turno envío la primera carta de mi deck al cementerio y si es un monstruo de luz null puede atacarte directamente.

Akoji - cómo? *legna voltea la primera carta de su deck*

Legna - todo depende de esta carta…. Y…es Hechicera blanca arquia. Ahora ve null ataque directo! *la hechicera alza su dedo índice derecho y sobre este aparece un cuchillo negro levitando*

Akoji - No puedo perder así: activo mi carta trampa fuerza del espejo ahora null será destruida. He ganado!

Legna - Me temo que no, si hay una hechicera blanca en mi cementerio null no es afectada por efectos de cartas de trampa de mi rival durante la battle phase.

Akoji - maldición! *el cuchillo vuela y como un fantasma atraviesa al dragón y la pared de espejo y se clava en el cuerpo de akoji* (l.p/100-0)

Juez - Fin del duelo, el ganador es Legna Haibara!

Akoji - aaaaaaaaa! *de nuevo en la sala de monitores*

Shirley – vaya, qué forma más sad de ganar. Pobre fan de onii Chan.

Keiyo - (ahora su próximo rival será… )

#fin del capitulo 18 espero fuera de su agrado

Próximo capitulo "ensamblaje perfecto! Las maquinas legendarias!" no se lo pierdan#


	19. Chapter 19

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.19

# CAPITULO 19 ENSAMBLAJE PERFECTO LAS MAQUINAS LEGENDARIAS! #

*el segundo duelo de legna en la fase de grupos del torneo regional finalizó con su victoria en extremos frente a akoji y su temible último dragón. Después de las dos primeras e intensas rondas, legna paseaba por los alrededores del campo de duelo donde tendría su siguiente enfrentamiento pero su rival aún no había terminado su duelo contra braxford, el primer rival de legna*

Juez - lo siento, aún no se decidió el duelo pero acaban de entrar en turnos, no te desesperes.

Legna - está bien, gracias.

? - leegnaaaa! *el joven se gira hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz y veía acercándose hacia el a yumi y Jaime saludándole*

Legna – chicos.

Jaime - qué tal?

Yumi - cómo te ha ido?

Legna - pues por ahora bien aunque aún estoy esperando a mi último oponente y vosotros? Que hacéis aquí?

Jaime - nosotros ya hemos terminado

Legna - queee!? Ya? Enserio?

Jaime – uoi; terminé con dos de ellos muy rápido y el tercero ni se presentó porque ya no se podía clasificar matemáticamente, no me gusta ganar así pero….. Que se le va a hacer.

Legna – genial, entonces ya estás en cuartos; y tú yumi? *la chica agacha su cabeza tristemente mientras negaba con ella*

Yumi - di mi mejor esfuerzo pero en mi grupo había dos zoodiacs, mi nivel no fue suficiente.

Legna - lo lamento mucho… Se lo importante que era para ti *niega con la cabeza*

Yumi - no pasa nada confío en ti legna, sé que ganarás.

Jaime - gracias por el ánimo…

Yumi - pero legna ten cuidado….. En mi grupo había un tercer duelista que no es normal….. Me derrotó a mí y a los otros dos en un solo turno.

Legna - 3 OTKs seguidos…..? Vaya, realmente si es extraordinario.

Jaime - gracias por la advertencia también… *de pronto dos manos rodean a legna y lo apegan a dos grandes pechos*

? - genial! Llegué a tiempo! "Legna sonrojado mira hacia arriba y ve a su hermana scarlet sonriendo*

Legna - h-hermana!

Jaime - scarlet!

Yumi - qué haces aquí? Pensaba que hoy tenías trabajo.

Scarlet - pedí jornada libre, no podía perderme a mi hermanito en un día tan importante *dice orgullosa mientras legna pataleaba y por fin consigue soltarse de los brazos de su hermana, toma aire sofocado y luego se dirige a ella*

Legna - eso es una irresponsabilidad, y si luego te enfermas y necesitas esa jornada libre? Además como llegaste aquí? El coche está destrozado.

Scarlet - ah por eso…. No te preocupes ya compre uno nuevo *señala a su espalda se ve un lujoso coche deportivo de color plateado estacionado a unos cuantos Metros*

Legna - pero qué! Estas loca?! Ese coche se ve carísimo en que piensas? No puedes ir por ahí tirando el dinero!

Jaime - vaya menudo embrollo.

Yumi - ahora legna parece el mayor…..

Juez - legna haibara, tu oponente te espera en el campo de duelos.

Legna - oh si, perdón perdón *legna sube rápidamente al campo y mira ya en su lugar a su oponente el cual vestía una chaqueta larga azúl eléctrico con una camisa negra bajo ella y pantalones azules*

Juez - tercera y última ronda del grupo B va a empezar. tomarán lugar con dos victorias legna haibara en el lado rojo y en el lado azul con una victoria y una derrota toshi kuroha. Prepárense para el duelo.

legna y toshi - duelo!

Juez - el primer turno será para toshi, adelante.

Toshi - es mi turno robo! [6] Activo la carta mágica continua hangar de otra dimensión! Con esto puedo remover del juego hasta 3 monstruos de unión de mi deck y si controlo un monstruo apropiado al que puedan unirse puedo invocarlos de forma especial.

Legna - (monstruos de unión?...)

Scarlet - vaya que interesante.

Jaime - el qué?

Scarlet – tranquilo, estás apunto de verlo tú mismo.

Toshi - retiro del juego a tanque metal Z, cabeza de dragón Y y ala catapulta W.

Legna - como suponía….

Yumi - esas cartas son…

Scarlet – exacto, son las máquinas de unión usadas por los famosos duelistas legendarios seto kaiba y manjoume.

Toshi – prepárate, vas a recibir de pleno todo el poder de mi maestro manjoume thunder! Invoco a mi tigre jet V en ataque *un tigre mecánico con alas de color amarillo y verde aparece en el campo* (l.v/4 atk/1600 def/1800)

Toshi - ahora con el efecto de mi hangar de otra dimensión invoco de forma especial retirado del juego a mi ala catapulta W *un vórtice se abre en el cielo y de él un brazo mecánico gigante aparece sosteniendo una nave azul, la suelta y ésta despeja volando para colocarse junto al tigre* (l.v/4 atk/1300 def/1500)

Toshi - ahora combino a mis dos máquinas para invocar a mi jet catapulta VW en ataque! *las dos máquinas vuelan y comienzan a cambiar partes de sus piezas acoplándose de forma que el tigre se coloca sobre el avión* (l.v/6 atk/2000 def/2200)

Yumi - un monstruo de 2000 puntos en su primer turno…..

Toshi - coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno (l.p/4000 [2])

Legna - es mi turno robo! [6] Invoco a hechicera oscura pandora en ataque! *una hechicera sonriente con un sombrero picudo y un vestido sin hombros de color blanco y gris con varios adornos negros su cabello era púrpura al igual que sus ojos y portaba un báculo verde* (l.v/4 atk/1300 def/1600)

Legna - ahora activo el efecto de pandora; sacrificando esta carta y descartando otra de mi mano puedo agregar una carta magia del caos o un monstruo hechicero del caos de mi deck a mi mano. Envío a hechicera blanca beeld al cementerio y agrego a hechicera del caos lara [5] Ahora retiro del juego desde mi cementerio al monstruo de luz hechicera blanca beeld y al monstruo de oscuridad hechicera oscura pandora *los espíritus de los dos monstruos aparecen creando un vórtice negro y blanco*

Legna - portal del caos abierto! Ven hechicera del caos lara *la hechicera favorita de legna emerge del vórtice sonriendo y apuntando su barita hacia el cielo en señal de victoria* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/1200)

Jaime - huooo legna empezó fuerte.

Yumi - realmente lara desde el primer turno es una seguridad inmensa.

Scarlet – bueno, eso está por verse….

Toshi - activo mi carta trampa conexión interdimensional; si controlo un monstruo de fusión tipo máquina, durante este turno los monstruos de mi rival con nivel superior al del mío no pueden atacar o activar sus efectos este turno *del suelo surge una corriente eléctrica que inmoviliza a lara*

Legna - ya veo…. Como imaginé, él va…. Coloco tres cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno (l.4000 [2]) *aparecen las imágenes de tres cartas boca abajo en el campo mientras la corriente eléctrica que inmovilizaba a lara desaparece*

Toshi - es mi turno robo! [3] invoco a doble cañón X *una maquina humanoide sin piernas de color azul y amarillo Aparece en sus hombros tenía dos compartimientos de donde salían dos largos cañones* (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/1200)

Toshi - ahora por el efecto de mi hangar dimensional invoco de forma especial a tanque de metal Z y cabeza de dragón Y *del vórtice aparece un dragón mecánico de color rojo y un tanque extraño de color amarillo* (l.v/4x2 atk tanque/1500 def/1300 atk dragón/1500 def/1600)

Scarlet - aquí viene, esto pinta mal para legna.

Toshi - ahora combino a mis tres máquinas e invoco a mi dragón cañón definitivo XYZ! *de la espalda del tanque se abre una apertura en la cual se acopla el dragón rojo desprendiéndose de sus alas y a la espalda del mismo se acopla el doble cañón creando un nuevo monstruo (l.v/8 atk/2800 def/2600)

Jaime - esto es malo, esa máquina es más fuerte que lara.

Scarlet - eso no es todo…..

Toshi - ahora combino a mi tigre catapulta con mi dragón cañón!

Jaime - va a volver a combinar? *los dos monstruos se desarman y se reacoplan nuevamente para crear una figura humanoide gigante: el avión azul se dividió y convirtió en dos grandes piernas; el dragón rojo se acopló a la cintura; el tigre y el cañón crearon juntos la base del cuerpo, sus brazos eran los laterales. Del tanque amarillo sostenidos como lanzas por los brazos del doble cañón X, sus cañones también sobresalían de sus hombros y su cabeza era cubierta por la del tigre haciendo la apariencia de una capucha de piel de tigre*

Toshi - te presento a mi cañón catapulta del dragón VWXYZ (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/2800 )

Jaime - e-esa cosa es enorme…..

Yumi - bueno ya conoces el dicho….. Cuanto más grande…..

Scarlet - me temo que esta vez este monstruo es mucho más que tamaño.

Toshi - activo el efecto de mi cañón catapulta: una vez por turno puedo retirar del juego una carta en el campo y elijo a tu hechicera del caos *el gigante dispara un poderoso rayo por sus cañones hacia lara*

Legna - carta trampa activada: velo de oración mágica! Enviando una carta mágica de mi deck al cementerio niego un efecto que tenga como objetivo a un monstruo hechicera en mi campo y después robo una carta [3] *de pronto una capa de aura verde cubre a lara haciendo que el láser rebote*

Toshi - no está mal….. Activo la carta mágica continua [1] arremetida del dios máquina! Ahora cada vez que mis máquinas ataquen a un monstruo defensa podre robar una carta, además por cada vez que inflija daño de perforación por este efecto podre robar una carta. Ahora ve, ataco con mi cañón catapulta a tu hechicera! *los cañones apuntan de nuevo a lara*

Toshi - además cuando mi monstruo ataca puedo cambiar la posición de batalla del monstruo oponente a mi voluntad, así que tu chica cambia a modo de defensa *la hechicera se arrodilla tomando una postura defensiva* (def/1200)

Jaime - ahora el daño será mayor!

Legna - activo el efecto de lara! Cuando un monstruo hechicera del caos fuera a ser destruida puedo remover del juego una carta mágica en mi cementerio en su lugar remuevo magia del caos – visión del futuro *una barrera blanca y negra aparece protegiendo a lara del impacto pero la explosión alcanza a legna* (l.p/4000-2200)

Toshi ahora por el efecto de mi arremetida del dios maquina puedo robar una carta [2]

Legna - cuando visión del futuro es retirada del juego puedo remover 3 cartas de mi deck del juego y agregarlas a mi mano durante la tercera SP después de su activación.

Toshi - ya veo… Termino mi turno.

Legna - es mi turno robo! [4] #1/3# (ese monstruo es un auténtico problema y con su magia continua es aún más peligroso, debo derrotarlo ya) Activo la carta mágica entierro insensato, ahora puedo enviar un monstruo de mi deck al cementerio; envío a hechicera oscura braxx a mi cementerio [3] y ahora invoco a mi hechicera blanca arquía en ataque *una joven de cabello rubio largo aparece con una amplia sonrisa bestia un lindo vestido blanco y rosa con volantes y una pequeña barita con una estrella azul* (l.v/4 atk/1000 def/1500) [2]

Legna - activo el efecto de arquia: cuando esta carta es invocada mientras controlo un monstruo hechicera del caos boca arriba puedo devolver dos monstruos hechiceras retiradas del juego a mi cementerio, y además durante mi próxima draw phase podre robar una carta adicional. Regreso a pandora y a beeld a mi cementerio y ahora remuevo del juego a hechicera oscura braxx y a hechicera blanca beeld *de nuevo un portal blanco y negro aparece en el campo*

Legna - portal del caos abierto! Aparece hechicera del caos denekke! *del portal sale una hechicera con un vestido corto de una pieza negro y blanco cabello corto rojo y una gran barita en forma de guadaña mientras en su mejilla aparecía el símbolo del ying y yang* (l.v/8 atk/2000 def/ 1200)[1]

Legna - Activo el efecto de denekke! Una vez por turno aumenta el ataque de un monstruo hechicera que controle en 800 hasta el final del turno elijo a lara y cambio su posición a modo de ataque *lara se levanta mientras denekke apunta su guadaña hacia ella transmitiendo un aura blanca que envuelve a lara* (atk/2500-3300)

Jaime - bien ahora el ataque de lara es mayor que el del cañón catapulta.

Legna - ve lara! Relámpago del caos! *lara enfoca su barita hacia la gran máquina y de su extremo lanza un rayo blanco y negro*

Toshi - carta de trampa activada fortaleza dimensional! Esta carta se convierte en una carta de equipo para un monstruo fusión de tipo máquina. Evita su destrucción una vez por turno *en el cuerpo del gigante aparecen varios dispositivos de proyección los cuales emiten una luz verde formando una barrera en la que rebota el ataque de lara* (l.p/4000-3700)

Legna - (no puedo dejar que su cañón catapulta siga en el campo…) ataco a tu cañón catapulta del dragón VWXYZ con mi hechicera del caos denekke! *la hechicera carga velozmente en el aire contra la colosal maquina* Activo el efecto de denekke, durante el turno de cualquier jugador cuando esta carta batalla puedo aumentar sus puntos de ataque en 1000 hasta el final del cálculo de daño devolviendo una de mis monstruos hechicera removidas del juego a mi deck; devuelvo a hechicera blanca beeld (atk denekke/2000-3000)

Toshi - buscando un empate? *Un aura blanca envuelve la guadaña de denekke mientras la gigantesca máquina dispara sus cañones contra ella*

Legna - empate? Nada, activo el efecto de lara! Cuando un monstruo hechicera del caos fuera a ser destruida puedo remover del juego una carta mágica en mi cementerio en su lugar *legna saca de su cementerio entierro insensato removiendola del juego mientras lara alza sus manos hacia denekke formando una barrera negra y blanca a su alrededor que la protege de los disparos de los cañones*

Toshi - maldición…..

Legna - ahora ve denekke! Guadaña del caos! *denekke da una poderosa estocada con su arma de izquierda a derecha cortando en dos al cañón catapulta el cual explota ferozmente causando una gran cantidad de humo y ruido*

Yumi - lo consiguió!

Legna - ahora hechicera blanca arquia ataca directamente! *la joven alza sus manos creando una esfera de luz blanca que lanza contra toshi impactando en su estómago* (l.p/3700-2700)

Legna - con esto termino mi turno (l.p/2200 [mano/1] atk denekke/3000-2000 atk lara /3300-2500)

Toshi - mi turno robo [3] activo una carta mágica de campo hangar de unión! *de pronto tras toshi aparece un edificio con diferentes hangares cerrados*

Toshi - cuando esta carta es activada puedo agregar un monstruo máquina de luz de mi deck a mi mano siempre que sea un monstruo de unión, agrego a mi núcleo de asalto A y lo invoco en ataque! *un tanque naranja de estética moderna aparece en el campo su aspecto se asemejaba bastante al de un escorpión* (l.v/4 atk/1900 def 200)

Toshi - ahora activo el efecto de mi hangar de unión, una vez por turno cuando un monstruo de tipo máquina de luz es invocado puedo equiparle directamente desde mi deck un monstruo de unión tipo maquina correcto y elijo a mi güiverno compresor C *una de las puertas del hangar es abierto y de él despeja un pequeño dragón azul mecánico con unos lanzamisiles bajo sus alas este transforma algunas de sus piezas para acoplarse al escorpión*

Legna - que tiene en mente?

Toshi - ve núcleo de asalto A ataca a su hechicera blanca arquia: láser de hadrones concentrados! *el escorpión mecánico lanza un rayo verde desde su cola que destruye a arquia* (l.p/2200-1300)

Toshi - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [1]

Legna - es mi turno robo! [2] Gracias al efecto de arquia puedo robar una carta adicional [3] #2/3# *legna ve la cartas de su mano no se encontraba ninguna jugada clara y aun poseía dos cartas boca abajo por lo tanto sólo decidió atacar*

Legna - activo el efecto de denekke teniendo como objetivo a lara para aumentar sus puntos de ataque en 800 hasta el final del turno (atk/2500-3300) ve lara! Ataca a su núcleo de asalto! *lara alza su barita lanzando un rayo de colores blanco y negro contra la maquina*

Toshi - activo mi carta trampa circuito sobrecargado, esta carta se convierte en una carta de equipo a un monstruo de tipo máquina, ahora puedo cambiar su posición de batalla a voluntad y cada vez que este batalle podré robar una carta, ahora cambio a mi núcleo de asalto a defensa *unas corrientes eléctricas envuelven al tanque el cual recoge sus armas adoptando una posición más defensiva* (def/200)

Toshi - además si un monstruo equipado con un monstruo de unión fuera a ser destruido el monstruo equipado es destruido en su lugar *el pequeño dragón se desprende del núcleo de asalto A y se interpone en el ataque usando su cuerpo como escudo siendo destruido*

Toshi - debido al efecto de mi circuito sobrecargado puedo robar una carta [2] y eso no es todo, porque gracias al efecto de mi güiverno compresor C, cuando esta carta es destruida en el campo puedo invocar de forma especial de mi mano un monstruo de unión tipo máquina de luz aparece, drake beligerante B *un dinosaurio robótico de color verde aparece portando a su espalda dos lanzaderas se a arrodilla tomando una posición defensiva* (l.v/4 atk/1500 def/1800)

Legna - con que tenía ese efecto….. Ve denekke ataca a su drake *la hechicera corta la maquina en dos causando una leve explosión*

Legna - termino mi turno (l.p/1300 [3] )

Yumi - parece que legna tiene el duelo controlado.

Jaime - de hecho su rival solo puede defenderse.

Scarlet - yo no estaría tan segura….. Su combinación más poderosa aún esta por aparecer.

Toshi - cuando drake beligerante B es destruido puedo agregar un monstruo de unión de mi deck a mi mano [3] es mi turno robo! (L.p /2700 [4])

Toshi - ahora te mostrare la evolución de la fusión de unión!

Legna - evolución de la fusión por unión?

Toshi - normalmente para combinar a mis maquinas debo tener a todos sus componentes en el campo pero hay una que no necesita ese requisito….retirando del juego desde mi campo o cementerio a mi núcleo de asalto A, a drake beligerant mi güiverno compresor C puedo combinarlos!

Jaime - espera también desde el cementerio? *el tanque con forma de escorpión comienza a brillar intensamente, de los hangares a la espalda de toshi salen volando las dos máquinas restantes brillando con la misma luz; sus piezas comienzan a cambiar acoplándose al tanque tomando como base de su cola formando una especie de espina dorsal, se acoplan a sus lados los troncos del drake y el güiverno; las alas de este último se expanden aumentando su tamaño, los lanzaderas y lanzamisiles se acoplan en los hombros y laterales de su cuerpo respectivamente creando un dragón mecánico de dos cabezas con un cañón en su pecho* (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/2800)

Toshi - te presento a mi dragón beligerante ABC.

Yumi - otro monstruo problemático…

Scarlet - (este grupo que le tocó a legna es especialmente duro… Este rival ha perdido uno de sus duelos….. Viéndolo parece mentira)

Toshi - activo el efecto de mi dragón beligerante, una vez durante el turno de cualquier jugador puedo descartar una carta de mi mano para retirar del juego una carta en el campo [3] voy a quitarme del medio a denekke *del cañón del pecho del dragón sale un potente rayo láser de color amarillo que impacta en la hechicera la cual se desvanece en el aire*

Toshi - ahora mi dragón beligerante ABC ataca a su hechicera del caos lara, artillería ínter dimensional de fuego! *de las bocas de los dragones así como de las lanzaderas y del cañón del pecho se disparan varios rayos láser de colores azul amarillo y verde los cuales lara bloquea con su barita pero el dragón lanza varios misiles desde los lanzadores de sus costados los cuales impactan y explotan en lara destruyéndola* (l.p/1300-800)

Legna – lara, denekke ….. Lo siento…..

Toshi - coloco una carta boca abajo y así termino mi turno [2]

Legna - activo mi carta trampa reflejo del caos, si un monstruo hechicera del caos es destruida este turno puedo agregar otra desde mi deck a mi mano [4] ahora es mi turno robo! [5] retirando del juego a mi hechicera del caos lara como un monstruo de oscuridad y a hechicera blanca arquia como monstruo de luz en mi cementerio esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi mano, ven mi nueva hechicera del caos zannya! *los espíritus de lara y arquia se convierten en un vórtice negro y blanco del cual emerge una nueva hechicera, su vestido era blanco y negro con varios adornos verdes bajo su pecho y falda, sus hombros estaban desnudos pero en sus manos llevaba largos guantes negros, su falda era normal por delante de color negro y blanco y por detrás muy larga de color verde, su cabello era largo y dorado, llevaba una diadema que cubría sus orejas dándoles apariencia picuda como si de una elfa se tratase, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas reflejaban todo en ellos con una gran claridad portaba una gran barita en forma de arco* (l.v/8 atk/2400 def/800)

Yumi - una nueva hechicera?

Scarlet – interesante, veamos que habilidades tiene.

Legna - activo el efecto de zannya! Cuando esta carta es invocada con éxito puedo retirar del juego un monstruo en el campo y es obvio a quien voy a elegir * la hechicera apunta su arco contra el dragón mientras con su mano izquierda crea una flecha de energía verde y coloca la misma en el arco tensando el cordel*

Toshi - crees que te dejaré? Activo el efecto de mi ABC, descarto una carta de mi mano para retirar del juego a tu monstruo [1] *el dragón mecánico dispara todos sus rayos láser contra la hechicera*

Legna - activo el efecto de zannya, una vez por turno cuando un monstruo rival activa su efecto puedo descartar una carta mágica de mi mano para negar ese efecto y destruir al monstruo! [3] *al descartar la carta mágica la flecha es rodeada por una gran aura, la hechicera dispara la flecha que aumenta mucho su tamaño atravesando sin problemas el rayo del dragón*

Toshi - mi dragón beligerante ABC tiene otro efecto el cual me permite descomponerlo! Y así invocar a sus tres materiales a mi campo en defensa *el dragón se descompone de nuevo en los tres monstruos originales evitando así la flecha* (l.v x 3/4 atk A/1900 def/200 atk B /1500 def/1800 atk C 1200 def /2000)

Legna - entonces uso a hechicera del caos zannya para atacar a núcleo de asalto A, flecha del caos! *la hechicera de nuevo gira esta vez su color era negro y blanco e impacta en el tanque naranja haciéndolo explotar*

Toshi - al estar en posición de defensa no recibo daño alguno, por el efecto de mi núcleo si es destruido y enviado al cementerio puedo agregar un monstruo de unión de mi cementerio a mi mano pero no tengo ningún otro salvo el.

Legna - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [2] (l.p/800)

Toshi - es mi turno robo! (L.p/2700 [2]) vuelvo a combinar a mis tres monstruos para invocar a mi dragón beligerante ABC! *el dragón de dos cabezas vuelve a formarse rápidamente en el campo lanzando un poderoso rugido mecanizado * (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/2800)

Toshi - ahora activo mi carta boca abajo grieta dimensional. Esta carta de trampa continua me permite invocar un monstruo retirado del juego de forma especial una vez por turno ignorando sus condiciones de invocación siempre que ese monstruo ya haya estado en el campo, regresa dragón cañón definitivo XYZ *una grieta en el cielo aparece y de ella surge la maquina creada con la anterior combinación de monstruos de toshi ante la mirada de legna y los demás*

Toshi - debido al efecto de mi grieta dimensional el monstruo invocado no tiene efecto ni puntos de ataque o defensa (l.v/8 atk/2800-0 def/2600-0)

Jaime - para que invocó a ese monstruo si no puede hacer nada con él?

Scarlet - de hecho si puede, aún tiene una última combinación de máquinas, la más poderosa de hecho.

Jaime - es enserio?

Yumi - otra más?

Toshi - ahora te mostraré la última evolución de mis maquinas. Combino a mis dos poderosos monstruos en mi campo para crear a la maquina definitiva: el cañón beligerante dragón A ala Z *las maquinas se dividen y comienzan a acoplarse de nuevo. El escorpión se gira tomando de base de apoyo su cola, el dragón rojo se acopló de base entre el escorpión y el tanque amarillo, de los cañones laterales de este asomaban las cabezas del drake y el güiverno, sobre este estaba el humanoide con las bases del drake y el güiverno en sus manos formando dos cañones adicionales, de los cañones que sobresalían de su pecho han sido agregados las lanzaderas del drake aumentando su tamaño y potencial* (l.v/10 atk/4000 def/4000)

Legna - un ataque de 4000…

Jaime - estoy empezando a cansarme de esas combinaciones…..

Yumi - su ataque es de 4000, si legna recibe este ataque perderá….

Scarlet - no te preocupes, legna seguramente lo habrá previsto y tendrá alguna contramedida.

Toshi - batalla cañón beligerante dragón A ala Z ataca a su hechicera! Tormenta de artillería suprema! *la maquina despliega todos sus cañones y dispara una gran ráfaga de rayos hacia la hechicera*

Legna - de mi mano activo el efecto de kurichaos! Descartando esta carta de mi mano puedo reducir todo el daño que involucre a un monstruo hechicer negar su destrucción *una bola de pelos negra y blanca aparece poniéndose en la trayectoria del ataque* [1]

Toshi - me temo que no, uso el efecto de mi cañón beligerante dragón: una vez por turno puedo descartar una carta de mi mano para negar la activación de una carta mágica, trampa o efecto de monstruo y destruirlo [1] *la bola de pelos desaparece y el rayo destruye a la hechicera causando una gran explosión*

Yumi - legna! *el humo se disipa y legna permanece en pie* (l.p/1600)

Toshi - que ha pasado? Tu vida debió desaparecer.

Legna - carta trampa ultima oración se activa cuando recibo daño de batalla de combate entre dos monstruos que bajaría mi vida a 0 aumenta mis puntos de vida en una cantidad igual al ataque de mi monstruo, lo que me ha dado margen para sobrevivir, además cuando zannya es destruida puedo agregar un monstruo hechicera retirada del juego o en mi cementerio a mi mano y elijo a lara

Toshi - tsk termino mi turno.

Legna - es mi turno robo! [3] #3/3# En este momento se activa el efecto de visión del caos que removí del juego hace 3 turnos, ahora agrego las tres cartas a mi mano [6] (aquí voy) retiro del juego ha hechicera del caos zannya y hechicera oscura pandora en mi cementerio: ven de nuevo hechicera del caos lara! *el monstruo as de legna regresa al campo*

Legna - ahora activo mi carta trampa doble impulso! Si invoco un monstruo que ha sido invocado con anterioridad esta carta duplica sus puntos de ataque.

Toshi - activo el efecto de mi cañón beligerante dragón, descarto una carta de mi mano para negar doble impulso [0] *el dragón rojo dispara un láser amarillo que elimina la carta trampa*

Jaime - maldición….

Legna - ahora no tienes cartas para descartar…. Activo mi carta mágica de equipo báculo de los espíritus! Y se lo equipo a lara *la barita de lara desaparece y en el aire aparece un gran báculo de color verde y una esfera azul en su extremo, la hechicera toma el báculo y con el apunta a la maquina*

Legna – esta carta aumenta el ataque del monstruo lanzador de conjuros equipado en 300 por cada monstruo removido del juego. Hay 20 en total, por lo tanto su ataque aumenta en 6000 puntos! (atk/2500/8500)

Toshi - un ataque de 8500!? Es una locura.

Yumi - impresionante…

Scarlet - ….

Legna - batalla hechicera del caos lara, ataca a su cañón beligerante dragón: relámpago del caos! *lara enfoca su báculo contra la máquina y dispara un poderoso rayo blanco y negro que impacta en el dragón rojo causando una gran explosión* (l.p/2700-0)

Juez - fin del duelo, vencedor y cabeza de grupo legna haibara! *la gente aplaude emocionada por el intenso duelo vivido mientras toshi y legna se estrechan efusivamente la mano*

Toshi - gran duelo, mucha suerte en la siguiente ronda.

Legna – igualmente, ha sido muy duro, gracias.

Juez - pueden tomar un descanso hasta que todos los duelos finalicen y se decidan los duelos de octavos.

Legna - está bien, gracias *en una cafetería cerca de los campos de duelo Scarlet invito a todos a un helado para celebrar que Jaime y Legna pasaron de ronda*

Todos - salud! *decían enérgicamente mientras alzaban sus copas de helado en un brindis*

Jaime - estamos mucho más cerca de conseguir nuestro objetivo de reconstruir akatsuki.

Yumi - confió en vosotros chicos…..

Legna - no te preocupes, diste lo mejor de ti misma, déjanos el resto a nosotros.

Scarlet - por cierto legna, qué has pensado para la siguiente ronda?

Legna - a que te refieres?

Scarlet - cada vez tus oponentes serán más poderosos, supongo que ya te diste cuenta, Lara ya no es una defensa tan segura como antes, cada vez la contrarrestan más fácilmente y no solo eso, desde octavos los hermanos aldrox entraran al torneo… ya te enfrentaste antes a ellos cierto? Crees que no tendrán una estrategia pensada para enfrentarse a ti? *legna se queda pensando mirando su helado sabiendo que su hermana tenía razón cuando la megafonía comenzó a retransmitir*

Locutor - los emparejamientos para los octavos de final están listos, por favor los duelistas clasificados diríjanse al estadio de duelos.

Jaime - bueno será mejor ir *una vez dentro del estadio un grupo de gente se encontraba observando una gran pantalla, legna y los demás se acercan a ver los emparejamientos*

Scarlet - el primer duelo es de Shirley aldrox eh?

Legna - el segundo es keiyo y su oponente… vaya, akoji sangye.

Scarlet - ese estaba en tu grupo no?

Legna – si, está decidido a ganar a keiyo, al final tendrá su revancha.

Yumi - legna mira allí! *yumi señala una parte de la pantalla donde aparece legna como el tercer duelo*

Legna - mi duelo es el tercero, no tendré que esperar mucho.

Yumi - no es eso…. Tu rival…..

Scarlet - Deyvi Fisher? Qué le ocurre?

Yumi – él es el que derrotó a todo el grupo con OTKs

Legna - mi oponente… consiguió 3 OTKs seguidos…..

Jaime - ehh….. Chicos, yo soy el cuarto pero una pregunta *todos miran a Jaime, el cual está señalando su foto en el tablero*

Jaime - éste es el chico del que hablabais cierto?

Yumi - no puede ser….. Vas a enfrentarte a…..

Legna - kai…..

#fin del capitulo 19

Próximo capitulo "venganza los dragones L.V.X! #


	20. Chapter 20

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.20

CAPITULO 20 VENGANZA! LOS DRAGONES L.V.X

*los duelos de la fase de grupo llegaron a su fin, scarlet invitó a todos a comer helado y avisó a legna de lo duro que serán sus duelos desde aquí. Después de eso los emparejamientos para los octavos de final se dieron a conocer, los hermanos Aldrox tomaran los dos primeros duelos mientras que Legna se enfrentará en el tercer duelo al misterioso duelista que ha conseguido todas sus victorias en el torneo en un solo turno, pero la mayor sorpresa sin duda fue el cuarto duelo que enfrentaría a Jaime contra kai *

Yumi - realmente Kai está en este torneo….. Ha llegado lejos aunque eso es normal.

Scarlet - Quién es ese kai?

Yumi - podría decirse que un rival de legna y-

Scarlet - un rival? Ósea es un Ex tuyo yumi?

Yumi - ehh? Espera nooo él es…

? - legna! *Todos miran curiosos a su alrededor al escuchar el grito mientras a legna le daba un escalofrío en su espalda*

Legna - e- esa voz?

Yumi - no puede ser….*de entre la multitud aparece Shirley abrazando fuertemente a legna apegando sus pechos a su espalda lo que hace que este se sonroje mucho*

Legna - s-shirley!

Shirley - cuanto tiempo~~~ como estas legnipu? Vi tus duelos, estuviste espléndido.

Legna - a-ah sí?

Yumi - o-oye tu cacho de vaca, qué te crees que haces con legna? Le vas a asfixiar con esas grasas, además que es eso de legnipu!? *sonrojados mientras atrás jaime y scarlet se ríen tapando su boca con sus manos cuchicheando mientras les miraban con ojos traviesos*

Jaime - legnipu esto se puso bueno.

Scarlet - vaya hermanito, no sabía que estabas hecho todo un galán, mira que dos bellezas tienes detrás, que calladito te lo tenías... Leg-ni-pu….

Legna - ustedes dos…..

Shirley - anda pero si es tabla-chan~~~ que haces aquí? Pensé que te habían eliminado *aparece Jaime por detrás con un cartel marcador de yumi y Shirley dándole un punto a Shirley*

Yumi - estoy aquí porque me da la gana y tu qué? No deberías estar pagando para que te digan guapa? *Shirley suelta a legna y se encara con yumi soltando chispas entre estas*

Shirley - oye enana repite eso… si te atreves.

Locutor - el primer duelo de octavos de final entre Ryo Hankawa y Shirley Aldrox va a comenzar, por favor todos ocupen sus asientos y los duelistas diríjanse al campo de duelos.

Shirley - parece que estás de suerte tabla-chan vas a ver una verdadera duelista en acción. *shirley camina hacia el escenario mientras yumi se pone de perfil opuesto*

Yumi - perdona podrías repetirlo a este oído?

Shirley - oh pobrecita, no sabía que tenias problemas en una oreja.

Yumi - no no, que va, es que a la otra oreja no le interesaba lo que has dicho y no te ha escuchado, a ver si con esta tienes mas suerte *Shirley gruñe y Jaime coloca un punto para yumi en el marcador*

Legna - será mejor que vayamos a nuestro sitio *todos van hasta el pasillo donde se reunían los duelistas mientras Shirley en el campo está esperando a su rival*

Locutor - Ryo Hankawa, por favor preséntate en tu puesto *pasan varios minutos y el rival de Shirley sigue sin aparecer*

Shirley - cómo se le ocurre hacerme esperar!?

Locutor - bueno por victoria por abandono la que pasa a la siguiente ronda es Shirley aldrox *Shirley abandona el campo mientras público abuchea a ryo por no aparecer.

Shirley - vaya decepción…

Locutor - pasemos directamente al segundo duelo, Akoji Sangye contra Keiyo Aldrox! El campeón nacional contra el Ex campeón! Nos espera un duelo muy emocionante! *ambos duelistas se colocan en sus zonas y prenden sus discos de duelo mientras Shirley llega al pasillo donde están todos*

Yumi - y así es como lucha una duelista de verdad?

Shirley - cállate o te uso para planchar mi vestido.

Akoji - (Keiyo Aldrox…. Por fin tendré mi venganza con estas cartas que reserve solo para ti, no tienes oportunidad)

Keiyo - el primero turno es mío, robo [6] invoco a draconium axxion en ataque *un dragón cuadrúpedo aparece portando una gran hacha en su cola* (l.v/4 atk/2000 def/0) Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [4]

Akoji - Es mi turno, robo! [6] Jeje perfecto, a ver qué te parece esto, enviando al dragón armado lv3 de mi deck al cementerio esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano, aparece dragón armado lvx4! *Un pequeño dragón parecido al dragón armado lv3 aparece pero su color es más oscuro, su armadura más robusta y en sus manos porta feroces garras* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/1200)

Yumi - lvx?

Jaime - no conocía esa carta.

Scarlet - son versiones mejoradas de los monstruos lvs, tienen mejor ataque y efectos pero dependen de los originales para sobrevivir.

Legna - akoji no los usó en nuestro duelo.

Shirley - seguramente quería reservarlos para sorprender a mi hermanito.

Akoji - aun no realizo una invocación normal este turno, invoco a dragón mártir en defensa *un dragón Alargado de color rojo con adornos negros aparece flotando* l.v/3 atk/800 def/1300)

Akoji - termino mi turno [4]

Jaime - ¿Ya está? Esperaba algo más…..

Legna - no creo que eso sea todo.

Keiyo - es mi turno robo [5]

Akoji - en este momento activo el efecto de mi dragón armado lvx4, durante s.p puedo enviarlo al cementerio junto un dragón armado lv5 de mi deck o mano para invocar de forma especial desde mi deck o mano al dragón armado lvx6! *Un gran dragón de color rojo oscuro aparece en el campo portando una gran coraza en sus manos llevaba dos grandes espadas unidas a sus puños* (l.v/6 atk/2900 def/2200)

Scarlet - así mejor Jaime?

Jaime - pues….. Si

Keiyo -…

Akoji – qué pasa? Estás sorprendido de que haya invocado un monstruo tan poderoso en tu turno?

Keiyo - efecto de draconium axxion: esta carta es tratada como dos sacrificios para la invocación de un monstruo tipo dragón.

Legna - aquí viene….

Keiyo - sacrifico a draconium axxion para invocar al emperador draconium exzelion! *el dragón alargado desaparece en un as de luz del cual surge el monstruo as de keiyo un gran dragón blanco con unas gemas verdes en su morro y pecho* (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/2200)

Keiyo - efecto de exzelion cuando esta carta es invocada con éxito puedo destruir todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa boca abajo en el campo.

Akoji - pero yo no tengo ninguna carta mágica o de trampa, no tiene sentido…. Salvo….. Tu carta trampa *exzelion aletea fuertemente sus alas creando una corriente de aire que destruye su propia carta boca abajo*

Keiyo - ahora activo el efecto de árbol draconium, cuando esta carta en el campo es destruida invoca tantas fichas semilla draconium en mi campo como sea posible en posición de defensa.

Akoji - maldito….. *cuatro semillas en forma de cristal verde aparecen en el campo de keiyo* (l.v/1 atk/500 def/500x4)

Legna - gracias al efecto de exzelion puede atacar nuevamente destruyendo una de sus propias cartas boca arriba; gracias a esas fichas podrá atacar 5 veces…..

Scarlet – vaya, con razón es el campeón nacional.

Keiyo - con esto se acabó.

Akoji - no tan rápido, activo desde mi mano el efecto de mi dragón gravitacional: Enviando esta carta de mi mano al cementerio todos los monstruos en el campo pasan a posición de defensa [3] *un dragón purpura con un gran estomago dándole una forma redondeada cae de golpe en el suelo creando una gran energía purpura que empuja a los dos dragones al suelo cambiando su posición*

Keiyo - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [3]

Akoji - es mi turno robo! [4] Cambio a mi dragón armado lvx6 a ataque y activo su efecto: una vez por turno puedo descartar una carta de mi mano para destruir dos monstruos en el campo [3]

Yumi - dos monstruos? Por qué? Eso es exagerado *el dragón toma una cuchilla amarrada con una cadena de su espalda y después de hacerla girar en el aire la lanza fuertemente cortando con ella una semilla y al dragón de keiyo destruyéndolos*

Akoji - ahora mi dragón armado lvx6 ataca a su semilla draconium *la espada en el puño del dragón comienza a brillar y de un golpe desintegra a la ficha*

Akoji - ahora activo el efecto de mi dragón armado lvx6: cuando destruye un monstruo en batalla puedo enviar esta carta en mi campo junto un dragón armado lv7 desde mi mano o deck al cementerio para invocar de forma especial a mi dragón armado lvx8 *un gran vórtice de luz aparece y de él un enorme dragón acorazado con una armadura dorada llena de clavos en su espalda, dos grandes cuchillas en sus hombros, un lanzamisiles en su pecho y dos hachas en sus manos* (l.v/8 atk/3300 def/2500)

Jaime - su dragón volvió a evolucionar.

Scarlet - y aun es la battle phase por lo tanto…..

Akoji – ve, ataca a su semilla draconium *el gran dragón aplasta de un pisotón otra ficha más de keiyo dejándole solo una en el campo* Efecto de mi dragón armado lvx8, cada vez que un monstruo es destruido su propietario recibe 300 puntos de daño *De la espalda del dragón varios de sus clavos son disparados impactando en keiyo* (l.p/4000-3700)

Legna - keiyo se ve extremadamente tranquilo.

Shirley - eso es gracias a ti cariño.

Yumi - oye que has dicho?

Shirley - desde que mi hermano perdió contra legnipu estuvo entrenando sin parar; creo que ninguna derrota le ha afectado tanto ahora, no hay estrategia que mi hermano no pueda afrontar.

Yumi - no me refería a eso si no a lo de cariño. Quien te crees que eres para decir esas cosas?

Akoji - coloco una carta boca abajo y término mi turno [2]

Keiyo - es mi turno robo! [4] invoco al monstruo tuner de nivel 4 draconium gilliax en ataque *un pequeño dragón volador verde de alas de cristal aparece* (l.v/4* atk/1600 def/300)

Akoji - no te dejaré reponerte tan fácil, activo el efecto de mi dragón armado lvx8, una vez durante el turno de cualquier jugador puedo destruir todos los monstruos boca arriba en el campo de mi rival y no olvides que por cada monstruo destruido recibirás 300 puntos de daño. Adelante misiles dracónicos del terror! *El dragón dispara una ráfaga de misiles que impactan causando una gran explosión en el campo de keiyo* (l.p/3700-3100)

Yumi - madre mía, ese efecto es demasiado.

Jaime - si destruye sus monstruos antes de poder atacar, cómo puede ganar keiyo? *el humo se disipa dejando Ver a keiyo tranquilo mirando a su rival*

Keiyo - carta trampa samsara draconium: si uno o más monstruos draconium fueron destruidos por un efecto en mi turno puedo invocar uno de esos monstruos en mi campo y después esta carta se invoca como un monstruo de nivel 1 a mi campo, renace draconium gilliax *el dragón volador regresa al campo mientras la trampa se convierte en una estatua de cristal verde en forma de un monje rezando* (l.v/1 atk/0 def/0)

Keiyo - ahora activo el efecto de draconium gilliax; si esta carta es invocada de forma especial puedo invocar de forma especial un monstruo draconium de mi cementerio de nivel 4 o menor pero sus puntos se reducen a 0: renace draconium axxion *el dragón alargado aparece de nuevo en el campo* (l.v/4 atk/2000-0 def/0)

Akoji – maldición, le di los recursos que necesitaba.

Keiyo - sincronizo a mi draconium axxion de nivel 4 con mi draconium gilliax de nivel 4 *el dragón volador se convierte en cuatro círculos brillantes que envuelven al otro dragón sacando de su interior cuatro estrellas que se alinean* Poderosa fuerza astronómica desciende de los cielos y cubre la batalla de tu gran fuerza, invocación sincronizada! (4+4=8) desciende nivel ocho planetar draconium Saturno! *un haz de luz cubre el campo y de él emerge la figura gigantesca del torso superior de un dragón verde prado con dos grandes manos cubiertas por dos grandes guanteletes negros de armadura rodeando los brazos alas y cuello del dragón unos anillos de apariencia afilada de color amarillo brillaban intensamente en su pecho portaba una gran gema verde característica de todos los draconium pero en su interior se veían estrellas y constelaciones sobre su cabeza portaba un anillo más en forma de areola* (l.v/8 atk/2800 def/1600)

Jaime - y hablando de monstruos imponentes.

Legna - (draconiums: el deck de keiyo es realmente aterrador, ha mostrado diferentes formas de jugarlos este tiempo y todas de forma eficiente… cuantas sorpresas más tendrán esos monstruos?)

Keiyo - efecto de planetar draconium Saturno, por cada monstruo en mi campo además de él gana 400 puntos y a la ves todos los monstruos de mi oponente pierden esa misma cantidad de ataque.

Akoji - cómo!? (Atk Saturno/2800-3200 atk armado lvx8/3300-2900)

Keiyo - batalla Saturno, ataca a su dragón armado lvx8 cuchilla planetaria! *el dragón toma el anillo de su cabeza y lo lanza con gran fuerza girando hacia hacía el otro dragón*

Akoji - activo el efecto de mi dragón mártir, si uno o más monstruos de tipo dragón en mi campo fuera a ser destruido puedo destruirlo a él en su lugar *el dragón rojo alargado se interpone en el ataque bloqueando el anillo *

Keiyo - pero aun recibes daño de batalla (l.p/4000-3700) Además por el efecto de tu dragón recibes 300 puntos de daño cuando un monstruo en tu campo es destruido *los clavos de la espalda del dragón acorazado son disparados hacia akoji dañándole* (l.p/3700-3400) Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [2] (l.p/3100)

Akoji - es mi turno robo [3] activo la carta mágica de campo sincronizador de almas! *el campo es envuelto en una especie de aura blanca* Ahora durante mi turno a cambio de no invocar ningún otro monstruo, si controlo un monstruo lvx en mi campo puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi cementerio un monstruo un monstruo lv con el mismo nombre que el monstruo en mi campo ignorando sus condiciones de invocación.

Yumi - ahora puede invocar a otro dragón?

Akoji - renace dragón armado nivel 7! *un dragón rojo acorazado de una armadura de metal fundida con su cuerpo aparece mostrando unas garras afiladas un estómago lleno de cuchillas y una cola de maza* (l.v/7 atk/2800 def/1000)

Keiyo - por el efecto de Saturno tu monstruo pierde 400 puntos (atk/2800-2400)

Akoji - eso no te salvará. Activo el efecto de mi dragón armado lvx8, una vez por turno puedo destruir todos los monstruos boca arriba en el campo de mi oponente e infligir 300 puntos de daño por cada uno de ellos. Ve misiles draconicos del terror! *una ráfaga de misiles es disparada contra el campo de keiyo destruyendo a sus dos monstruos* (l.p/3100-2500) Como Saturno ha dejado el campo el ataque de mis dragones se restaura (atk/2900-3300 lv7/2400-2800)

Keiyo - activo mi carta boca abajo recursos preciosos: cuando un monstruo draconium es destruido por efecto de una carta puedo agregar dos monstruos draconium del mismo nivel a mi mano [4] además ahora activo el efecto de Saturno! Cuando esta carta es destruida puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi mano un monstruo planetar draconium e invoco a planetar draconium mercurio en defensa! *un gran dragón azul de hielo aparece con varias gemas verdes en sus alas las cuales al plegarse tomaban la imagen de un iceberg [3] (l.v/8 atk/1800 def/4000)

Legna – impresionante, primero contraataca a su oponente y luego prepara una contramedida para no quedarse desprotegido en reacción de este.

Scarlet – cierto, me cuesta creer que le ganaras.

Jaime - pero que decís? Keiyo está a la defensiva, es obvio que está contra las cuerdas, seguro que pierde.

Shirley - no subestimes a mi hermano, como dije no hay estrategia a la que no pueda afrontar.

Akoji - crees que con una defensa alta puedes protegerte? Jajaja lo dudo activo el efecto de dragón armado lv7, una vez por turno puedo descartar un monstruo de mi mano para destruir todos los monstruos en el campo de mi oponente cuyos puntos de ataque sean iguales o menor a los del descarte y elijo a dragón huracán de luz de 1800 puntos, ve dragón armado [1] discos sónicos dentados! *Las cuchillas del estómago del dragón giran a gran velocidad y se dirigen hacia el dragón de keiyo*

Keiyo - mi planetar draconium mercurio puede evitar su destrucción una vez por turno.

Akoji - qué? *las cuchillas rebotan contra las alas de hielo del dragón* Termino mi turno [1] (l.p/3400)

Keiyo - mi turno robo! [4] (l.p/2500) Activo el efecto de planetar draconium mercurio, durante mi fase de espera mientras esta carta sea el único monstruo en mi campo puedo invocar de forma especial dos tokens colmillos de hielo en ataque *dos colmillos de dragón de hielo aparecen en el campo de keiyo* (l.v/2 atk/500 def/500)

Akoji - parece que has olvidado el efecto de mi dragón armado lvx8: puede destruir todos tus monstruos en tu propio turno *el dragón apunta con sus misiles a los dragones de keiyo*

Keiyo - desde mi mano activo la carta mágica de juego rápido resplandor draconium! Si controlo un monstruo draconium en mi campo mi todos los efectos de los monstruos oponentes con nivel igual o superior al suyo son negados este turno *una gran luz verde emerge del dragón de hielo envolviendo los monstruos de akoji paralizandolos* [3] Ahora sacrificando tres monstruos en mi campo, al menos un draconium entre ellos, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi mano *unas llamas comienzan a rodear a mercurio y los colmillos formando una gran columna de fuego*

Keiyo - aparece planetar draconium marte *de la columna de fuego un inmenso dragón rojo vestido con una armadura gris aparece con dos hogueras en sus hombros dos cuernos de fuego y un gran martillo* (l.v/8 atk/2700 def/2000)

Akoji – vaya, estás sacando de paseo todo tu repertorio de draconium.

Keiyo - más quisieras… No estás a la altura para mostrarte todo lo que tengo.

Akoji - qué quieres decir? Mira el campo y la situación, te estoy dando una paliza, el título será mío de nuevo.

Keiyo - invoco a draconium deltex en ataque *un dragón humanoide verde que porta dos taladros en sus garras delanteras y la gema de los draconium en su pecho* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/800) Activo el efecto de marte: una vez por turno puedo sacrificar un monstruo en mi campo y absorber sus puntos de ataque.

Akoji - espera qué? *el dragonoide es consumido por las llamas y el gran martillo de marte comienza a brillar intensamente* (atk/2700-4400) Un ataque de 4400?

Keiyo - además activo el efecto de draconium deltex, cuando es enviado del campo al cementerio puedo agregar una carta mágica o trampa draconium de mi deck a mi mano [3] ahora batalla planetar draconium marte ataca a su dragón armado lvx8 mazazo volcánico! *el enorme dragón levanta el martillo y con el aplasta al dragón de akoji* (l.p/3400-2300) Activo el efecto de marte: cuando este monstruo destruye un monstruo en batalla inflige 100 puntos de daño por cada nivel de ese monstruo a mi oponente.

Yumi - eso son 800 puntos de daño….. (L.p/2300-1500)

Akoji - activo el efecto de efecto de mi sincronizador de almas, cuando un monstruo lvx es destruido puedo agregar otro de menor nivel desde mi deck a mi mano [2]

Keiyo - termino mi turno [2] (l.p/2500)

Akoji - es mi turno robo! [3] Enviando a horus el dragón de la llama negra nivel 4 de mi mano o deck al cementerio esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano: ven horus dragón de la llama negra lvx5! *Una llama negra aparece en el campo de la cual un dragón blanco de adornos dorados aparece en el campo * (l.v/5 atk/2100 def/1500)

Keiyo - ahora horus?...

Akoji - activo mi carta trampa maldición draconiana, sacrificando un monstruo de tipo dragón de mi campo un monstruo oponente pierde puntos de ataque iguales a los del monstruo sacrificado, sacrifico a dragón armado lv7 y ahora marte perderá 2800 puntos de ataque.

Jaime - si tenía esa carta, por qué no la usó cuando keiyo atacó?

Shirley - no pudo, cuando planetar draconium marte ataca el rival no puede activar cartas de trampa *el dragón armado se transforma en una nube negra que envuelve a marte debilitándolo* (atk/4400-1600)

Akoji - ahora ve horus ataca! *el dragón se envuelve en llamas negras embistiendo y atravesando el cuerpo de marte destruyéndolo* (l.p keiyo/2500-2000)

Keiyo - este es tu final: efecto de planetar draconium marte! Cuando esta carta es destruida inflige daño a mi oponente igual a su ataque en el momento de su destrucción.

Yumi - eso son 1600 puntos de daño.

Shirley - el duelo se acabó *un circulo de fuego aparece rodeando a akoji el cual queda envuelto en una torre de fuego *

Akoji - de mi mano activo el efecto de mi dragón sagrado nivel 2: enviando esta carta de mi mano al cementerio niego un efecto que fuera a infligir daño a mis puntos y en su lugar los aumenta en 1000 [1] (l.p/1500-2500)

Keiyo - sólo te has salvado unos turnos más.

Akoji - eso es lo que llevas haciendo tu todo el rato Keiyo. Coloco una carta boca abajo [0] y ahora activo el efecto de mi horus el dragón de la llama negra lvx5, durante el turno que esta carta destruye un monstruo en batalla puedo enviarlo al cementerio junto un horus el dragón de la llama negra lv 6 desde mi deck para invocar a horus el dragón de la llama negra lvx7 *unas llamas negras envuelven al dragón de Akoji por completo aumentando su tamaño haciéndolo evolucionar ahora había desarrollado garras delanteras además de una coraza dorada cubriendo su pecho y alas* (l.v/7 atk/2800 def/2500)

Keiyo - es mi turno robo! [3] Activo la carta mágica excavación de draconium, si no controlo monstruos esta carta me permite invocar un monstruo draconium de mi cementerio enviando otro monstruo del mismo nivel desde mi deck a mi cementerio.

Akoji - no tan rápido, activo el efecto de horus: una vez por turno mi horus puede negar la activación de una carta mágica y destruirla, además de infligir 800 puntos de daño a mi oponente.

Scarlet - ese efecto es mucho más poderoso que el horus nivel 8 original….. *una gema negra aparece en la frente de horus lanzando un rayo negro que destruye la magia de keiyo* (l.p/2000-1200)

Keiyo - ya veo….

Akoji - estas ya desesperado?

Keiyo - para nada, solo he de cambiar mi estrategia. Has negado el efecto de mi carta mágica pero esta tiene otro efecto desde mi cementerio el cual me permite enviar un monstruo de mi deck al cementerio para agregar otros dos con el mismo nombre desde mi deck. envío a draconium parasitan y agrego otros dos desde mi deck [4] ahora activo el efecto de draconium parasitan en mi cementerio: retirando del juego un monstruo draconium de nivel ocho o mayor de mi cementerio puede ser invocado de forma especial desde el. Remuevo a planetar draconium marte, renace draconium parasitan! *un dragón alargado con aspecto de lombriz aparece cubierto por varias gemas verdes* (l.v/4 atk/1400 def/200) Cuando un draconium parasitan es invocado puedo invocar a todos los demás draconium parasitan de mi mano.

Akoji - qué? *Otros dos dragones iguales aparecen junto al primero*

Keiyo - Ahora sacrifico a mis tres draconium parasitan para invocar a mi planetar draconium tierra! *un resplandor envuelve el campo cegando a todo el mundo. Tras keiyo emerge la figura de un inmenso dragón alado sin garras, su aspecto era majestuoso de color azul cielo con varias placas de gema draconium cubriendo su cuerpo. Sus alas eran grandes y blancas casi transparentes como nubes al igual de su larga cola* (l.v/10 atk/? Def/?)

Yumi - es hermoso…

Keiyo - activo el efecto de tierra: cuando esta carta es invocada puedo enviar un monstruo draconium de mi deck al cementerio y por cada dos niveles de ese monstruo invoco un token semilla draconium en mi campo.

Akoji - de nuevo estás llenando tu campo?

Keiyo - envío a draconium espectro desde mi deck al cementerio nivel 8, por tanto invoco cuatro tokens *el dragón extiende sus alas transparentes las cuales emiten una cálida luz que hace florecer cuatro semillas de cristal verde* (l.v/1 atk/500 def/500 x4) Ahora el efecto de planetar draconium tierra, el ataque original de esta carta y su defensa son iguales al número de semillas draconium en mi campo x 1000.

Akoji - espera qué? Tienes cuatro semillas en tu campo…. (Atk/4000 def/4000)

Legna - cuatro mil puntos de ataque…..

Keiyo - batalla planetar draconium tierra ataca: fulgor de núcleo terrestre! *Las placas de gemas que cubren al dragón comienzan a brillar intensamente mientras este abre su boca y dispara de ella una poderosa llamarada concentrada de color azul y verde que se dirige hacia horus a gran velocidad*

Akoji - activo mi carta trampa armadura de evolución! Esta carta se convierte en una carta de equipo para mi dragón y reduce todo el daño de batall evita su destrucción pero el daño que hubiera recibido es sustraído del ataque de mi monstruo *una armadura con forma de horus cubre el cuerpo del dragón la cual absorbe el poderoso ataque sin sufrir un rasguño (atk/2800-1600)

Keiyo - activo el efecto de tierra, cuando ataca gano puntos de vida iguales a la mitad del ataque de tu monstruo y tierra cambia a posición de defensa (l.p/1200-2600) *el majestuoso dragón cierra sus alas tomando una pose parecida a una esfera * Termino mi turno [1]

Akoji - llegó el momento, en la fase final en la que horus combate puede evolucionar.

Jaime - de nuevo en el turno oponente?

Akoji - envío a horus el dragón de la llama negra lv8 de mi deck al cementerio, ahora evoluciona horus el dragón de la llama negra lvx9! *un tornado de fuego negro aparece envolviendo al dragón hasta que evoluciona un enorme dragón gris con 3 pares de alas negras aparece una armadura con forma de fuego negra cubre su cuerpo la coraza de su pecho tiene forma de cabeza del horus original y un anillo en forma de sol conectaba Sus hombros sobre su cabeza mientras varias llamas negras salían sin parar de varias partes de su cuerpo* (l.v/9 atk/3500 def/3000) *el público grita eufórico viendo el duelo que llega a su punto álgido mientras legna y los demás observan atentos*

Akoji - es mi turno robo! [1] activo el efecto de mi magia de campo sincronizador de almas! Si controlo un monstruo lvx en mi campo puedo invocar desde el cementerio a su versión original ignorando sus condiciones de invocación renace horus dragón de la llama negra lv8! *un portal se abre en el suelo y surge un gran dragón blanco de estética parecida a un ave* (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/1800)

Akoji - ahora mi horus lv8 ataca a una de tus fichas de semilla draconium *el dragón abre su boca y lanza una llamarada negra contra una de las semillas que desaparece al instante* Ahora que has perdido una de tus semillas tu draconium también pierde 1000 puntos (atk/4000-3000 def/4000-3000) Ahora horus lvx9 ataca a su tierra! Supernova negra! *el dragón de akoji crea con su boca una grandisima bola de fuego negro que lanza contra el de keiyo destruyéndolo sin dejar rastro*

Keiyo - activo el efecto de tierra cuando es destruido puedo sacrificar una semilla draconium en mi campo para invocarlo! *una de las semillas desaparecen*

Akoji - no lo creo activo el efecto de horus lvx9: una vez por turno puedo negar el efecto de una carta mágica trampa o monstruo e infligir a mi oponente 1000 puntos de daño.

Shirley - 1000 puntos? *el dragón bate sus alas lanzando varias flamas negras que anulan la resurrección de tierra y dañan a keiyo* (l.p/2500-1500)

Akoji - qué ocurre? Ya te has desesperado? Trampas magias y monstruos nada podrá activarse mientras mi horus de la llama negra lvx9 este en el campo y por cierto, mi horus original lv8 también puede negar una carta mágica de mi oponente por turno, estás sellado keiyo aldrox, yo soy el verdadero amo de dragones!

Keiyo - desesperado?... Tú no sabes lo que es la verdadera desesperación….*keiyo de pronto ve imágenes fugases de su dura infancia y de pronto alza su mano derecha hacia el cielo como gesto de furia*

Keiyo - cuando un monstruo draconium de nivel 8 o más en mi campo es destruido puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi cementerio a draconium espectral *tras keiyo un dragón comienza a aparecer como si fuera un fantasma su aspecto es tétrico y las gemas que normalmente llevan los draconium en esta ovación eran negras* (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/2000)

Scarlet - entonces el efecto de tierra solo era un señuelo para ser negado y poder invocar a este dragón.

Akoji - no importa cual draconium invoques, los destruiré a todos con mis LVx!

Keiyo - el verdadero duelo acaba de empezar *el dragón de keiyo ruge ferozmente desafiando a los dos dragones de akoji que responden rugiendo mientras el público contempla emocionado el duelo como terminara?

#fin capitulo 20 próximo capitulo el rugido del verdadero emperador! No se lo pierdan! #


	21. Chapter 21

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.21

#capitulo 21 "el rugido del verdadero emperador!" #

*el segundo emparejamiento de los octavos de final del torneo regional está sin duda en su momento más tenso, el actual campeón nacional keiyo y el anterior dueño de dicho título akoji se enfrentan ferozmente intercambiando golpes poderosos en cada turno. Keiyo muestra a todos la serie "planetar" de los draconium presumiendo un enorme poder mientras que akoji ha sorprendido a todos cambiando totalmente el deck que enfrentó a legna con los temibles lvx, los monstruos evolucionados que parecen tener el control del duelo y acorralar a keiyo ante la atenta mirada del entusiasmado público y de legna y los demás*

Yumi - esta tensión ….. Realmente se nota que son viejos rivales….

Jaime - no sé qué decirte, keiyo parece muy tranquilo…

Scarlet - tu has luchado contra ambos… que piensas?

Legna - hum…. Mi duelo contra Akoji, el actuó siempre muy a la ofensiva y directo, su estilo de duelo estaba lleno de furia aunque ahora no actúa muy diferente la verdad, pero su estrategia es mucho más elaborada, no solo tiene más vida si no que ahora mismo puso en un grave aprieto a Keiyo. Por otro lado el estilo de keiyo es muy contundente y poderoso; ha respondido hasta ahora a todas las acometidas de akoji sin arrugarse, incluso ahora se mantiene tranquilo; siempre parece que se está guardando algo cada vez más poderoso, ese draconium que acaba de invocar puede ser perfectamente una carta capaz de darle la vuelta completamente al duelo.

Scarlet - eso fue un buen análisis... Vas aprendiendo,

Shirley - no tenéis ni idea…. Keiyo ha entrenado por días intensamente para asegurarse de su victoria de no volver a perder contra nadie.

Jaime - vaya sí que encaja mal la derrota frente a legna.

Yumi – si, el mal perder le vendrá de familia.

Shirley - no fue solo la derrota contra legna….. Keiyo cuando se convirtió en el campeón nacional también fue elegido representante de Japón para el torneo mundial….. El fue muy orgulloso e ilusionado, realmente se sentía invencible…

Jaime - y entonces le bajaron los humos….

Shirley - no me interrumpas flanchute o enderezare la torre inclinada de piza con tu cara de la patada que te meteré!

Legna - la torre inclinada?...

Yumi - eso está en Italia…

Shirley - no fue la derrota….. Fue la forma en que sucedió… claro que keiyo sabía que podría perder, estaba jugando contra los mejores del mundo después de todo…. Pero….. Calló en primera ronda; Japón fue eliminada en primera ronda y keiyo ni siquiera pudo arañar un solo punto…. Solo aguantó tres turnos de hecho….

Legna - tres turnos?... Y el oponente intacto?...

Yumi - que miedo….

Jaime - ese es el nivel mundial…..

Shirley - después de eso keiyo se puso a entrenar y preparar estrategias. Su moral se recuperó completamente y estaba preparado para enfrentarse a ese temible oponente de nuevo…

Scarlet - y entonces de la nada apareció legna y keiyo volvió a perder….

Shirley - exacto….. Se ha esforzado mucho hasta el punto actual. Ya no es el mismo keiyo de antes… Y es por eso que no perderá hasta enfrentarse de nuevo a legna.

Akoji - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [0] (l.p/2500)

Keiyo - mi turno robo! [2] (l.p/1600) Activo el efecto de mi draconium espectral. Una vez por turno envío un monstruo draconium de nivel inferior al de esta carta desde mi deck al cementerio para que los efectos de esa carta sean añadidos a los de mi draconium espectral.

Akoji - crees que te dejaré hacerlo?

Keiyo - no tienes opción. Me temo que el efecto de mi draconium espectral no puede ser negado ni encadenado.

Akoji - cómo? No puedo negarlo?

Keiyo - envío al monstruo de nivel 4 draconium sigix. Ahora espectral gana su efecto pasivo el cual impide que mis cartas mágicas o de trampa draconium sean negadas mientras espectral este en mi campo.

Akoji - qué? Tampoco puedo negar tus cartas mágicas ahora?

Scarlet - ha roto el cerrojo tan fácilmente?

Legna - no esperaba menos….

Keiyo - ahora colocaré una carta boca abajo y activo la magia tesoro de la guarida draconium! Esta carta puede ser activada mientras el número total de cartas en nuestras manos sumen 2 o menos y ahora ambos jugadores podemos robar hasta tener 6 cartas en nuestras manos [6x2] Activaré otra carta mágica supremacía draconium! Esta carta retira del juego un monstruo draconium en mi cementerio y a cambio reduce el ataque de todos los monstruos oponentes en 100 puntos por cada nivel de ese monstruo.

Akoji - tampoco puedo negarla… Maldición….

Keiyo - este es el verdadero terror de mis draconium…. Retiro del juego a planetar draconium tierra de nivel 10 por tanto tus monstruos pierden 1000 puntos! (Atk horus lvx9/3500-2500 atk horis lv8/ 3000-2000)

Keiyo - batalla draconium espectral ataca a su horus lvx relámpago espectro! *el tenebroso dragón emprende el vuelo y de su boca lanza un poderoso rayo negro *

Akoji - carta trampa activada muro dragonico! Cuando un monstruo oponente declara un ataque puedo remover del juego un monstruo de tipo dragón con ataque igual o superior al de tu monstruo y así negar el ataque. Retiro a dragón armado lvx8 con 3300 puntos de ataque *un muro creado con el esqueleto del dragón armado aparece frente a akoji bloqueando el rayo*

Jaime - bua eso estuvo muy cerca.

Akoji - mis horus te darán problemas un poco más.

Keiyo - termino mi turno [5]

Akoji - el ataque de mis horus se restauran (atk lvx9/2500-3500 atk lv8/2000-3000) Además draconium espectral pierde el efecto de sigix y tus magias y trampas vuelven a ser vulnerables…. Robo! [7] (por suerte para ti mientras el monstruo invocado por sincronizados de almas siga en el campo no puedo realizar más invocaciones normales pero eso solo retrasa tu derrota) batalla ataco con horus lvx9 a draconium espectral! Vamos! Supernova negra! *El dragón de akoji crea una inmensa bola de fuego negra que lanza contra el draconium de keiyo destruyéndolo por completo* (l.p/1600-1100)

Akoji - y ahora mi horus lv8 ataca a otra de tus semillas draconium! *otra semilla es consumida por las llamas de horus ante la mirada de todos* Como tengo 7 cartas en mi mano descarto una y termino mi turno [6]

Keiyo - es mi turno robo! [6] *keiyo mira la carta y sonríe* Coloco dos cartas boca abajo e invoco a draconium aslan en defensa! *un dragón humanoide vestido por una túnica azul y una capucha de la cual sobresalía su morro aparece hincando su rodilla en el suelo* (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/0) Termino mi turno [3]

Akoji - parece mentira el gran campeón nacional defendiéndose. Tal vez sea el momento de destronarte. Mi turno![7] Adelante horus lvx ataca a su draconium aslan!

Keiyo - activo mi carta trampa espejismo demoníaco! Esta carta fuerza a atacar a uno de tus propios monstruos.

Akoji - no me hagas reír, activo el efecto de horus lvx9. El efecto de tu trampa es negada y recibes 1000 puntos de daño *el dragon bate sus alas con fuerza lanzando varias llamas negras que queman la trampa de keiyo y a el mismo* (l.p/1100-100)

Jaime - solo le quedan 100 puntos *el dragón de akoji desvanece entre sus llamas al draconium de keiyo el cual sigue en pie tranquilo ante la situación*

Keiyo - has echo justo lo que quería. Activo mi otra carta trampa explosión draconium!

Akoji - qué?

Keiyo - esta carta se activa cuando un monstruo draconium en mi campo es destruido en batalla mientras mis puntos de vida son 1000 o menos. Destierra todas las cartas boca arriba en el campo.

Akoji - todas las cartas!? *una gema parecida a las de los draconium aparece en el campo con la diferencia de que en esta ovación era de color rojo. Comenzó a brillar intensamente hasta que explota haciendo desaparecer la semilla de keiyo, además de los dos dragones y el campo de akoji*

Yumi - impresionante….

Akoji - esto aún no ha terminado. Invoco a dragón del destello en ataque! *Un dragón blanco cuyo cuerpo parecía de placas reflectantes de luz aparece en el campo de akoji* (l.v/4 atk/1600 def/800) Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [5]

Keiyo - mi turno robo! [4] Descartando un monstruo draconium de mi mano esta carta puede ser invocado de forma especial de mi mano ven draconium skyul *un dragón alado de color gris suave aparece con una gran gema en su pecho* Si controlo un monstruo draconium esta carta puede ser invocada de forma normal sin sacrificios. Invoco a draconium golien en ataque! *Un gran dragón a cuatro patas parecido a una gran iguana aparece en el campo su espalda por completo estaba cubierta de gemas y cristales draconium (l.v/6 atk/2300 def/1000)

Shirley - si este ataque acierta keiyo ganará.

Akoji - activo el efecto de dragón reflectante! Cuando un monstruo es invocado de forma normal al campo oponente su ataque se reduce igual al ataque de mi dragón (atk/2300-700)

Keiyo - ataca draconium skyul destruye a su dragón! Viento cortante! *el dragón extiende sus alas y las bate con fuerza lanzado cuchillas de viento invisibles que despedazan al dragón de akoji* (l.p/2500-2100) Ahora draconium golien ataca directamente *el dragón cuadrúpedo lanza de su boca varios fragmentos afilados de cristales verdes que impactan contra akoji* (l.p/2100-1400)

Keiyo - cada vez que draconium golien inflige daño de batalla puedo robar una carta [2] termino mi turno.

Akoji - activo mi carta trampa espíritu X esta carta se activa cuando recibo daño de batalla me permite agregar un monstruo lvx de mi deck a mi mano [6]

Keiyo - termino mi turno [2]

Yumi - el duelo es una toma y daca constante…

Jaime - son unos monstruos…. Seguro que te alegras de haber perdido antes de enfrentarte a de ellos.

Yumi - no sé que decirte…. Ese sujeto esta sin duda al mismo nivel que ellos.

Scarlet - hablas del próximo rival de legna?

Yumi - si… normalmente cuando pierdes un duelo luego lo repasas en tu mente y te das cuenta de que tal vez podrías haber hecho otra cosa que cambiase el resultado…. Pero esta vez….. No importa la de vueltas que le diera….. Literalmente nada de lo que hubiera hecho habría cambiado nada…..

Shirley - pero no vayas a compararte con legnipu. Él tiene mucho más talento que tú; el no perderá *yumi agacha la cabeza triste sabiendo que de nuevo había fallado en proteger ella misma a la academia cuando una mano acaricia la cabeza de yumi, era scarlet quien sonriendo se agacha mirando a los ojos a yumi*

Scarlet – escucha, nadie nace sabiendo todo ni siendo perfecto, no debes castigarte ni hundirte por las derrotas. Es bueno que no quieras perder pero debes aceptar también las derrotas y aprender de ellas; con cada derrota te volverás un poco más experta y no cometerás dos veces el mismo error. Recuerda de los errores nace la experiencia *yumi sonríe y asiente con su cabeza*

Yumi - gracias scarlet.

Jaime - scarlet eres impresionante además de hermosa y gran duelista también eres sabia.

Scarlet - jajaja no te pases no es para tanto.

Legna - exacto no lo es. Escuchó todo eso anoche en la tv.

Scarlet - jaja…. También lo escuchaste eh?...

Akoji - es mi turno robo! [7] es hora de terminar con esto. Retiro del juego a mi dragón armado nivel 10 desde mi cementerio puedo invocar esta carta de forma especial de mi mano este es tu fin invoco a mi dragón armado lvx11 *el suelo se agrieta y de él surge un inmenso dragón rojo acorazado lleno de cuchillas y sierras y una hilera de lanzamisiles que cubría todo su tronco sus garras delanteras afiladas como cuchillas tenían en sus puños dos espadas de energía láser* (l.v/11 atk/3500 def/1500)

Jaime - otro dragón de esos?

Yumi - cuando envió al cementerio al dragón armado lv10?

Shirley - en su anterior turno tenía 7 cartas en su mano. Tuvo que descartar una al final del turno seguramente ese fue el momento.

Legna - los puntos de keiyo solo son 100 no aguantara un golpe más.

Scarlet - seguramente todo dependerá de esa carta boca abajo.

Akoji - esta vez me asegurare de que tus puntos lleguen a 0, activo el efecto de mi dragón armado lvx11. Una vez durante el turno de cualquier jugador puedo destruir todas las cartas en el campo oponente e infligir a este 500 puntos de daño por cada carta destruida.

Scarlet - pero qué clase de efecto es ese? Es absurdo…..

Shirley - hermano!

Akoji - este es tu fin campeón andanada de misiles draconicos! *el dragón dispara una gran cantidad de misiles que impactan en el campo de keiyo causando una gran explosión*

Jaime - keiyo tenía tres cartas en su campo recibirá 1500 puntos de daño debido al efecto del dragón armado. Se acabó…..

Akoji - por fin… Por fin he recuperado el título de amo de dragones…

Keiyo - no deberías cantar victoria tan pronto.

Akoji - qué? *el humo se despeja poco a poco y frente a keiyo se ve la figura de un humano dragonoide de color verde portando una gran mascara parecida a las de los brujos de las tribus africanas cubierta de plumas a sus espaldas tenia dos pequeñas alas y portaba un bastón con una gema draconium en su punta*

Keiyo - cuando voy a recibir daño de efecto puedo enviar a mi chamán draconium de mi mano al cementerio y negar ese daño. Además por cada 500 puntos que fuera a tomar invoca un token semilla draconium en mi campo *el chamán alza su bastón y golpea el suelo con el de este emergen tres semillas de cristal en defensa mientras el chamán desaparece* (l.v/1 atk/500 def/500 x3)

Akoji - de nuevo tus trucos….. Ya veras dragón armado lvx11 ataca a una de sus semillas *el dragón usa una de sus espadas para destruir a una de sus semillas*

Akoji - no puedo controlar más monstruos mientras mi armado lvx11 este en el campo de modo que acabo mi turno.

Keiyo - mi turno robo [2] Activo de mi mano la carta mágica resurrección draconium, esta carta mágica me permite realizar una invocación normal a un monstruo draconium en mi cementerio.

Akoji - crees que te dejaré? Activo el efecto de mi dragón armado lvx11 puedo destruir todas las cartas en tu campo e infringirte 500 puntos de daño por cada carta destruida. Este es el final! *el dragón armado apunta sus lanzamisiles hacia las semillas de keiyo* Fuego! *los misiles son disparados en gran número dirigiéndose hacia keiyo*

Keiyo - si una o más cartas draconium en mi campo fueran a ser destruidas por un efecto puedo retirar del juego a mi chamán draconium en mi cementerio en su lugar *el extraño chamán vuelve a aparecer dando un tremendo salto golpeando con su bastón los misiles que se dirigían hacia las cartas de keiyo bloqueándolos *

Akoji - otra vez el….

Keiyo - como ninguna carta fue destruida no recibo daño.

Shirley - jajaja lo veis? Ya dije yo que mi hermano no perdería.

Yumi - pero si hace un momento estabas llorando pensando que había perdido….

Keiyo - ahora se resuelve el efecto de mi resurrección draconium. Puedo invocar de forma normal un monstruo draconium de mi cementerio, ahora sacrificaré a mis dos semillas draconium.

Legna - (dos sacrificios, como pensaba keiyo va a terminar esto con esa carta)

Keiyo - renace emperador draconium exzelion! *El dragón favorito de keiyo surge volando a su espalda lanzando un poderoso rugido desafiando al dragón armado lvx11* (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/2200)

Keiyo - quieres recuperar el título del amo de dragones? Bien hazlo pero el verdadero emperador y amo de todos los dragones esta ahora frente a ti! *keiyo alza su mano derecha señalando a su dragón que vuelve a rugir intensamente en forma de desafío*

Akoji - eres muy gallito cuando tienes a tu querido dragón en el campo pero el ataque de mi dragón armado sigue siendo mucho más alto y en mi próximo turno acabaré contigo!

Keiyo - no habrá próximo turno, de mi cementerio activo el efecto de mi carta trampa aura del supremo emperador!

Akoji - qué? Desde el cementerio pero cuando?... (Claro! La carta boca abajo que destruí en mi anterior turno)

Keiyo - el efecto de mi aura del emperador supremo cuando un monstruo draconium es invocado por sacrificio puedo retirar del juego esta carta de mi cementerio y cada monstruo en el campo de mi oponente pierde puntos de ataque igual a la mitad de los puntos de ataque del dragón draconium invocado.

Akoji - eso son 1500 puntos….. *Un aura envuelve a exzelion haciendo que parezca aumentar de tamaño sin límites ante los ojos del dragón armado que da un paso hacia atrás asustado* (atk/3500-2000)

Keiyo - batalla emperador draconium exzelion ataca a su dragón armado lvx11! Resplandor de llamarada! *el dragón de keiyo abre su boca reuniendo energía en ella proveniente de sus gemas y lanza una intensa y brillante llamarada de color verde que choca salvaje mente contra el dragón armado desintegrándolo en una gran explosión causando que el campo se llene de una gran capa de humo* (l.p/1400-400)

Akoji - ha-as fallado….. Aun me quedan puntos de vida….. Acabaré cont- *el humo se disipa y en el campo de keiyo se aprecia una semilla de cristal verde y una carta mágica en su campo activa* Qué es eso?...

Keiyo - carta mágica de juego rápido jerarquía draconium. Cuando un monstruo draconium inflige daño de batalla a mi oponente esta carta invoca un token semilla draconium por cada 1000 puntos de daño infligidos… Recuerdas la habilidad especial de exzelion no? Entonces déjame recordartela, durante la fase de batalla puedo destruir otra carta boca arriba en mi campo para que exzelion pueda volver a atacar!

Akoji - n-no….

Keiyo - impuesto de furia! *exzelion absorbe mediante sus gemas la energía de la semilla haciéndola desaparecer mientras exzelion brillaba con una luz verde*

Akoji - no…. Puedo perder de nuevo ….. No esta ves *akoji mira desesperado las cartas de su mano buscando una forma de salvarse del ataque *

Keiyo - resplandor llamarada! *El gran dragón reúne energía de sus gemas en la boca y lanza una potente llamarada verde contra akoji que cae al suelo de rodillas derrotado* (l.p/400-0)

Scarlet - se acabó.

Shirley - ya os dije que keiyo ganaría.

Akoji - haaaaaaaaaarrg! *akoji grita enfurecido mirando al cielo negando su derrota mientras keiyo camina hacia la dirección de akoji para bajar del campo de batalla y dirigirse al pasillo*

Akoji - por qué?….. Por qué no puedo derrotarte?… Maldición! *el derrotado duelista golpea con fuerza y desesperación al suelo donde se encontraban sus cartas justo en el momento que keiyo pasa a su lado se detiene levemente y mira a akoji*

Keiyo - intentaste superar la potencia con potencia y fracasaste en intentarlo. Hacerte con los estilos de otros duelistas solo para conseguir mejorar tus resultados solo te llevaran al fracaso… para conseguir resultados positivos debes encontrarte a ti mismo y tu propio estilo. Hasta que no lo hagas no ganaras a tus verdaderos oponentes.

Akoji - encontrarme a mí mismo? ….

Keiyo - de todos modos mira a tu alrededor, toda esta gente ha disfrutado con el duelo porque has luchado con todo lo que tienes.. Supongo que eso en parte también es una victoria *el público se levanta de sus asientos aplaudiendo a los dos duelistas y ovacionándolos. Akoji mira a su alrededor levantándose del suelo viendo como todos le aplauden mientras keiyo sonríe y sigue caminando*

Jaime - vaya pero si keiyo es profundo y todo.

Yumi - no te burles de él, lo podrías lamentar.

Scarlet - cierto te podría tocar de oponente en cuartos.

Yumi - eso si pasas de kai, que lo dudo *ambas chicas comienzan a reír mientras Jaime se molesta*

Jaime - qué es tan gracioso? Puedo ganar a keiyo y ese tal kai sin problemas, la final seremos legna y yo ya veréis! *las chicas siguen riéndose de Jaime mientras keiyo entra al pasillo cruzando su mirada con legna*

Keiyo - (esperó por tu bien que hayas mejorado porque yo aún no he mostrado mi verdadero poder….).

Legna - (keiyo realmente es impresionante pero tengo la sensación de que aun está reservando algo)

Keiyo - no pierdas hasta enfrentarte a mi.

Legna - no pienso perder, tranquilo y contra ti tampoco *keiyo sonríe y sigue caminando. Dentro del pasillo keiyo se encuentra con otra persona: era un chico de estatura media rubio de cabello de punta con una mechas moradas, vestía una gabardina de color negro brillante con adornos dorados, una camisa plateada futurista y unos pantalones vaqueros azules, sus ojos azules estaban tapados por unas gafas de sol plateadas picudas también estilo futuristas. El joven levantó sus gafas hasta su frente mirando con sus ojos azules cristalinos a keiyo y con un acento americano se dirige a el.

? - ese fue un excelente duelo campeón. Por desgracia mis duelos no suelen durar más de dos turnos… *keiyo se detiene y mira al joven*

Keiyo - tú eres el campeón del ultimo regional del norte hace 4 meses, el mestizo criado en América Deyvi Fysher.

Deyvi – correcto, es un honor que el campeón nacional me conozca aunque te faltó lo de "el que tiene el máximo récord de OTKs" pero te lo perdono.

Keiyo - según tengo entendido ese auto título no trae ninguna ventaja física o de otro tipo así que no te creas ahora Daenerys Targaryen porque un título no te dará la victoria.

Deyvi - vaya vaya eres tan egocéntrico como dicen, tendré que bajarte los humos.

Keiyo - jeje….. Lo dudo mucho.

Deyvi – oh, crees que ya me has ganado solo porque eres el campeón nacional? Eso no es contradecirte?

Keiyo - te equivocas…. Yo no seré quien te derrote porque no vas a pasar de esta ronda.

Deyvi - qué? Cómo dices? Me estás subestimando niño rico?

Keiyo - no te estoy subestimando, simplemente….. *Mira hacia atrás dirección donde se encuentra legna* No puedes ganar al oponente que te ha tocado; simplemente tuviste mala suerte.

Deyvi - what? Pero si ese enano no durará ni dos turnos conmigo, ni siquiera se sabe de dónde ha salido ese crío, es una broma de mal gusto.

Megafonía - tercer duelo de octavos de final duelistas legna haibara y deyvi fysher por favor preséntense en el campo de duelos en 10 minutos.

Deyvi - y ahora voy a demostrártelo *el joven pasa junto a keiyo seriamente caminando por el pasillo hacia el campo mientras keiyo sonríe y vuelve a caminar*

Legna - bien es mi turno.

Shirley - animo legnipu, estoy segura de que ganaras!

Jaime - vamos legna dale una lección.

Scarlet - recuerda mantener la calma y disfruta el duelo.

Legna - si gracias chicos.

Yumi - legna….. Ten cuidado, no te confíes o distraigas; él es muy fuerte en verdad.

Legna – gracias, tendré cuidado; prometo que salvare akatsuki *yumi asiente y legna se dirige hacia el campo de duelos colocándose en su lugar mientras el americano aparece mirando a legna de forma desafiante recordando las palabras de keiyo. Se coloca frente a legna, ambos toman sus discos de duelo poniéndolos sobre sus brazos izquierdos, los encienden y colocan sus decks en las ranuras*

Deyvi - espero pequeñín que puedas divertirme un poco.

Legna - pequeñín? Pero si más o menos somos de la misma estatura, incluso diría que soy más alto.

Juez - el primer turno será de legna haibara. Ahora comenzado! *El público se emociona ansioso de ver un nuevo duelo*

Legna y Deyvi - duelo!

#fin capitulo 21 es algo mas corto de lo normal pido disculpas pero la historia lo pide así próximo capitulo "de una lejana galaxia el terrorífico otk " no se lo pierdan


	22. Chapter 22

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.22

#CAPITULO 22 DE UNA LEGANA GALAXIA EL TERRORIFICO OTK!

*Los octavos de final del torneo regional por fin han comenzado. Después de un apasionante duelo entre keiyo y akoji haciendo chocar salvajemente sus dragones keiyo se llevó la victoria. Ahora es el turno de legna, el cual se enfrentara contra Deyvi Fysher quien sorprendentemente resulta ser el campeón del torneo regional del norte de hace solo 4 meses. No solo eso, ningún duelista ha podido aguantar más de dos turnos y para colmo el será el primero en poder atacar. ¿Cómo frenará legna este temible otk?*

*A las afueras del estadio de duelos una extraña figura se acerca sonriendo mientras se escuchan los gritos de un público emocionado ante el duelo que está comenzando en estos instantes*

Legna - robo! [6] (de nuevo tengo esa sensación….. No hay duda hay un doomlord cerca…. Que debo…..?) *legna mira al pasillo donde se encuentran yumi, Shirley y Jaime dándole ánimos y mira fijamente a scarlet la cual asiente con su cabeza mirando a legna seriamente*

Legna - (no puedo dudar ahora; yumi y toda la academia cuentan conmigo…. Además no quiero que scarlet se enfade conmigo de nuevo… aun tengo el ultimo moretón) invoco a hechicera blanca beeld en ataque! *una enérgica hechicera de vestido blanco y cabello corto azul aparece con la marca del ying en su meguilla derecha* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/800) Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y término mi turno [3]

Deyvi – jejeje. Parece que tendré otra victoria fácil, qué lástima….. Robo [6] activo la carta mágica atractivo de la oscuridad! Ahora puedo robar dos cartas de mi deck y luego retiro del juego un monstruo de oscuridad de mi mano *el joven toma dos cartas de su deck y luego elimina una carta de su mano* Ahora activo una carta mágica de campo pueblo kozmo! *de pronto una ciudad futurista aparece envolviendo a ambos duelistas en el cielo de la ciudad a lo lejos se veían varias naves espaciales volando*

Deyvi - ahora activo el efecto de pueblo kozmo. Una vez por turno puedo agregar un monstruo kozmo retirado del juego a mi mano y a cambio recibo 100 puntos de daño por cada nivel de ese monstruo. Agrego el destructor oscuro kozmo que acabo de retirar del juego a mi mano (l.p/4000-3200)

Legna - kozmo…. Ya veo…

Deyvi - ahora todo el mundo atentos, si parpadean pueden perderse mi victoria otk! *deyvi alza su mano al cielo en señal de victoria mientras todo el público lo ovaciona*

Jaime - ese tipo es aún más arrogante que keiyo…. De donde ha salido?

Yumi - pero es cierto….. El puede ganar en un instante…

Deyvi - invoco a granjera kozmo en ataque *una chica de pelo rojo vestida de exploradora aparece en el campo * (l.v/3 atk/1500 def/1000) Ahora activo la carta mágica de equipo espada de luz kozmo. Esta carta aumenta el ataque y defensa del monstruo equipado en 500 puntos *una espada de luz verde aparece en las manos de la chica que la blande de forma inexperta* (atk/1500-2000) Ataco con granjera kozmo a tu hechicera! *la pelirroja salta con la espada de luz en sus manos atacando a la hechicera*

Legna - activo el efecto de beeld! Hasta dos veces por turno que esta carta fuera a ser destruida puedo enviar un monstruo de oscuridad de mi mano al cementerio para negar su destrucción. Descarto a hechicera oscura braxx.

Deyvi - pero aun así recibes daño *la hechicera bloquea la espada de Liz hábilmente con su barita* (l.p/4000-3700) Activo el efecto de granjera kozmo: cuando inflige daño de batalla a mi oponente puedo pagar 500 puntos de vida para agregar una carta kozmo de mi deck a mi mano (l.p/3200-2700) *deyvi busca una carta y la pone en su mano mientras sonríe* [5]

Deyvi - ahora el efecto de mi espada de luz kozmo, el monstruo equipado puede realizar un segundo ataque a un monstruo oponente.

Jaime - qué? Otro ataque? *la granjera da un salto hacia atrás y de nuevo se lanza contra la hechicera blandiendo su espada*

Legna - el efecto de beeld puede ser usado dos veces por turno *legna descarta otra carta de su mano y beeld vuelve a bloquear con su barita el ataque* (l.p/3700-3400 [mano/1] )

Deyvi - pero tu hechicera ya no puede usar este efecto. Ahora activo el efecto de granjera kozmo! Puedo retirar del juego esta carta desde mi campo para invocar de forma especial un monstruo kozmo de nivel 4 o mayor de mi mano, aparece…. Destructor oscuro kozmo! *La pelirroja da un tremendo salto al vacío cayendo al interior de una gran nave espacial plateada con dos alas, con unos cañones láser en sus extremos. Esa nave vuela velozmente hasta colocarse sobre deyvi* (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/1800)

Deyvi - activo el efecto de mi destructor: cuando esta carta es invocada con éxito puedo destruir un monstruo en el campo.

Legna - cómo...?

Yumi - esa es la carta que me derrotó.

Scarlet - esto es malo…. Beeld no puede protegerse más y sin ella legna recibirá un ataque directo…..

Deyvi - fuego! *La nave dispara un poderoso láser rojo brillante que desintegra a beeld* Ahora Destructor Oscuro Kozmo ataca directamente! Ráfaga de protones! *La nave vuelve a disparar hacia legna causando una gran explosión * (l.p/3400-400) Ahora activo una carta mágica de juego rápido Teleportación de emergencia! Esta carta me permite invocar de forma especial desde mi deck un monstruo de tipo psíquico de nivel 3 o menor que será desterrado en el final de este turno. Aparece hombre de paja kozmo! *Una luz envuelve el campo y de el una especie de robot de color gris aparece caminando torpemente* (l.v/3 atk/500 def/1800)

Shirley - piensa ganar a legna con ese monstruo tan débil? Eso es muy cruel.

Deyvi - adelante hombre de paja ataca directamente! *El robo apunta a legna con su dedo pareciendo que de el va a salir un disparo*

Yumi - legna! Nooo!

Legna - activo mi carta trampa reflejo mágico. Esta carta se activa cuando voy a recibir un segundo ataque directo; me permite retirar del juego una carta mágica del cementerio de mi oponente y usar su efecto: elijo atractivo de la oscuridad y ahora robo dos cartas [3] Y retiro del juego al monstruo de oscuridad hechicera oscura demia!

Deyvi - eso no te salvará.

Legna - yo creo que sí. Cuando demia es retirada del juego puede ser invocada de forma especial a mi campo en ataque! *un portal oscuro se abre en el aire del cual sale una chica vestida con un vestido negro de dos piezas su cabello era largo y negro en su mano derecha portaba una barita negra y roja y en su meguilla derecha llevaba el símbolo del yang* (l.v/5 atk/2000 def/1600)

Legna - cuando demia es invocada por este efecto robo una carta [3]

Deyvi - interesante pero inútil. En mi mano tengo un Eclipsador Oscuro Kozmo de 3000 puntos de ataque y supongo que te imaginas el efecto de mi hombre de paja, el cual si lo retiro del juego puedo invocar un monstruo kozmo de nivel 3 o mayor desde mi mano!

Scarlet - esto se pone feo….. *Una luz envuelve al hombre de paja a punto de llamar a otra gran nave*

Legna - activo mi carta trampa sello de invocación caótica! Esta carta se activa seleccionando un monstruo hechicera en mi campo que haya sido invocada de forma especial. Mientras mi sello este activo ningún jugador puede invocar monstruos de forma especial de nivel superior al monstruo seleccionado, por lo tanto no podrás invocar a tu Eclipsador.

Deyvi - interesante….. En ese caso invoco a piloto kozmo! De nivel 5 *una nave algo mas pequeña aparece esta es de color rojo con adornos grises y dispone de cuatro cañones láser* (l.v/5 atk/2300 def/800) Cuando piloto kozmo es invocado destruye una carta mágica o trampa en el campo. Así que despídete de tu sello *la nave dispara un rayo verde que destruye la trampa de legna*

Deyvi - ahora ve piloto kozmo ataca! *la nave vuelve a disparar su rayo esta vez contra demia que queda destruida* (l.p/400-100)

Deyvi - termino mi turno [1] (l.p/2700)

Jaime - 100 puntos… ese tipo ha bajado los puntos de legna a 100 en solo un turno.

Scarlet - al menos consiguió evitar el OTK…. Aun tiene opciones de ganar.

Yumi - legna…..

Deyvi - debo admitir que estoy sorprendido. Muy pocos duelistas han podido resistir más de dos turnos contra mi y tu eres de los pocos que llega al tercer turno. La pregunta es….. Llegarás al quinto?

Legna - hablas mucho…. Robo! [4] invoco a mi hechicera blanca Nirae en ataque *una enérgica joven de cabello corto verde aparece en el campo portando dos pequeñas baritas y un vestido blanco de dos piezas. En su mejilla derecha portaba la marca del ying y sobre su cabeza una especie de boina blanca* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/1200)

Legna - activo el efecto de nirae: cuando esta carta es invocada con éxito aumento mis puntos de vida en 500 por cada monstruo de oscuridad en mi cementerio y tengo 3 monstruos….. *La joven alza sus dos baritas al cielo emitiendo una cálida luz verde que sana a legna* (l.p/100-1600)

Deyvi - un poco más de vida no va a salvarte.

Legna - tal vez no pero esto sí: activo en mi cementerio el efecto de mi bestia del caos cuervo mensajero! Si esta carta está en mi cementerio mientras controlo un monstruo hechicera blanca en mi campo puedo enviar desde mi deck una carta magia del caos al cementerio e invocarlo de forma especial. Este será removido del juego cuando deje el campo…. Envío magia del caos – ráfaga espejismo al cementerio: ahora renace cuervo mensajero! *un cuervo negro vestido con una pequeña túnica con el símbolo del ying y yang aparece en el campo (l.v/3* atk/300 def/600)

Legna - sincronizo a mi hechicera blanca nirae de nivel 4 con mi bestia del caos cuervo mensajero de nivel 3 *el cuervo grazna fuertemente mientras se convierte en tres círculos verdes que rodean a la hechicera que se convierte en 4 estrellas alineándose entre los círculos* Poderosos y temibles aliados, prestadnos una vez más vuestro poder para enfrentar al mal, invocación sincronizada! Vuela paladín del caos kyara! *un haz de luz cubre el campo y de el sale volando un gran águila blanca vestida con una armadura negra. Sobre su lomo una chica de cabello rubio vistiendo una armadura ligera parecida a la de una amazona porta una gran lanza * (l.v/7 atk/2400 def/1700)

Legna - ahora activo el efecto de nirae. Cuando esta carta es enviada al cementerio desde el campo puedo agregar una magia del caos desde mi deck a mi mano, añado magia del caos resonancia overlay [4]

Deyvi - se supone que ahora debo asustarme?

Legna - lo cierto es que sí. Activo el efecto de kyara, la cual me permite retirar del juego una carta mágica en mi cementerio para aumentar sus puntos de ataque en 1000 hasta el final del turno. Retiro del juego magia del caos – ráfaga espejismo (atk/2400-3400)

Deyvi - qué? 3400 puntos?

Legna - ataca kyara! A su destructor oscuro! *el águila alza su vuelo para después caer en picado, la nave dispara varias ráfagas de laser pero el ave las esquiva grácilmente hasta que por fin la guerra perfora la nave con su lanza atravesándola causando una gran explosión* (l.p/2700-2300)

Deyvi - activo el efecto de mi destructor oscuro kozmo, cuando esta carta es destruida y enviada al cementerio puedo removerlo del juego para invocar de forma especial desde mi deck un monstruo kozmo de nivel 7 o menor. Invoco a bruja oscura kozmo en defensa! *una chica vestida con una gran túnica negra y en su mano derecha una espada de luz doble roja * (l.v/4 atk/1900 def/100)

Legna - eso no te servirá de nada, cuando una carta magia del caos es removida del juego desde el cementerio puedo usar su efecto oculto en este caso ráfaga espejismo le permite a uno de mis monstruos "caos" o "hechicera" puede atacar una vez a cada monstruo que controles. Además cuando el monstruo elegido ataque niega los efectos de todas las cartas que controles en tu campo.

Deyvi - qué?... (Entonces no puedo evitar la destrucción de bruja oscura y también seria una tontería invocar más monstruos este turno….. )

Legna - ve de nuevo kyara! *El águila arremete velozmente contra los monstruos de Deyvi que son destruidos tan rápidamente que ni se ven los ataques de la guerrera* (l.p/2300-1200)

Shirley - así se hace, ha volteado las tornas!

Legna - coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno (atk kyara/3400-2400) [1]

Deyvi - (vaya keiyo, ya veo a que te referías con este chico pero no te emociones, la película aun esta por la mitad) Robo [2] Activo el efecto de pueblo kozmo, pago 800 puntos de vida para traer de vuelta a mi mano a destructor oscuro kozmo (l.p/1200-400) [3]

Yumi - el volvió a bajar sus puntos de vida, eso no es muy arriesgado?

Scarlet - no necesariamente, verás normalmente los decks que invierten puntos de vida en sus efectos después tienen alguna forma de recuperarlos. Además de este modo ha recuperado fácilmente una de sus mejores cartas a su mano y en ese deck precisamente no es difícil de sacar.

Deyvi - activo el segundo efecto de pueblo kozmo. Una vez por turno puedo mostrarte cualquier cantidad de monstruos kozmo en mi mano, barajarlos al deck y robar el mismo número de cartas *deyvi muestra a legna el eclipsador oscuro y otro piloto kozmo devolviendo ambos al deck para después volver a robar* [3]

Legna - activo mi carta trampa reunión del caos! Cuando mi oponente añade una o mas cartas a su mano fuera de la draw phase puedo agregar una hechicera del caos de mi deck a mi mano [2]

Deyvi - continuemos pues. Invoco a Bruja Buena kozmo en ataque! *Una extraña chica verde de aspecto extraterrestre con orejas puntiagudas vestía un traje blanco con una túnica marrón sobre ella y unas extrañas alas transparentes en forma de mariposa sobresalían de su espalda. En su mano derecha sostenía una espada láser de color verde* (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/1000) Ahora activo su efecto, la retiro del juego para invocar un monstruo kozmo desde mi mano de nivel 5 o mayor de mi mano. Ven una vez más Destructor Oscuro Kozmo! *de nuevo la nave blanca aparece volando sobre deyvi* (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/1800)

Deyvi - espero que no te hayas olvidado del efecto de mi destructor. Cuando el es invocado uno de tus monstruos es destruido *la nave apunta sus cañones contra kyara y dispara varios laceres. El águila trata de esquivarlos pero al final es impactado por un disparo y cae destruida*

Scarlet - esto es un problema….. Mientras el pueblo kozmo este activo esa nave es prácticamente inmortal.

Jaime - ese no es el problema ahora… De nuevo legna no tiene monstruos en su campo. Un ataque directo y se acabó.

Legna - activo el efecto de mi paladín del caos kyara! Cuando esta carta es destruida puedo invocar de forma especial de mi mano un monstruo hechicera en ataque. Ven hechicera del caos lara! *la hechicera favorita de legna aparece en el campo protegiéndolo con su mano izquierda* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/1200)

Yumi - *suspiro* ¡Que alivio! Lara está en el campo.

Jaime - Oui pero….. Será suficiente para proteger a legna?

Deyvi - supongo que esta es tu carta as. Entonces la reduciré a cenizas. Ataca destructor oscuro kozmo!

Legna - carta trampa activada alquimia de riqueza. Si controlo un monstruo hechicera en mi campo esta carta envía las tres primeras cartas de mi deck al cementerio y por cada carta mágica enviada robo una carta.

Scarlet - ya veo todo depende de que consiga enviar alguna carta mágica en ese descarte. *legna toma las tres cartas y las muestra dejando ver dos cartas mágicas, las envía al cementerio para después robar dos cartas [3] *los cañones de la nave apuntan y disparan sus láser contra lara*

Legna - activo el efecto de lara. Si esta carta fuera a ser destruida puedo retirar del juego una carta mágica en su lugar, retiro del juego magia del caos – sello de luminidad oscura! *ante los disparos lara alza sus manos creando una barrera blanca y negra que la protege aunque los disparos dañan levemente a legna* (l.p/1600-1100)

Legna - debido al efecto de mi sello no puedes colocar cartas de magia o trampa hasta el final de tu próximo turno….

Deyvi - sabes? Estás empezando a ser molesto. Activo mi magia de juego rápido fábrica de reciclaje fugaz, puedo destruir un monstruo en mi campo con ATK 2700 o más para robar dos cartas. Destruyo a mi destructor oscuro kozmo! Y robo dos cartas [2] Además ahora activo el efecto de mi destructor, lo retiro del juego en mi cementerio e invoco de forma especial a mi precursor kozmo! *Una gran nave redondeada de color plateado con cuatro alas aparece volando (l.v/7 atk/2800 def/1400)

Deyvi - ve precursor ataca de nuevo a su hechicera! *la nave dispara una ráfaga de misiles a gran velocidad*

Legna - retiro del juego báculo de las almas para negar la destrucción de lara *de nuevo una barrera protege a lara aunque la explosión resultando golpea a legna* (l.p/1100-800)

Deyvi - termino mi turno (l.p/400[mano /2])

Legna - (realmente me está poniendo las cosas difíciles….) robo [4] *legna mira las cartas de su mano intentando planear una estrategia que le dé la victoria* Activo una carta mágica cáliz de sanación! Selecciono un monstruo de tipo lanzador de conjuros en mi campo y aumenta mis puntos de vida en una cantidad igual a sus puntos de ataque. Selecciono a lara (l.p/800-3300) Ahora invoco a mi aprendiz del caos! *una pequeña chica vestida con una túnica y un sombrero que les queda demasiado grande hasta el punto de tropezarse con la túnica. En su mano derecha tiene una pequeña barita* (l.v/1 atk/500 def/0)

Legna - activo su efecto, una vez por turno puedo retirar del juego un monstruo hechicera y una carta mágica de mi cementerio para agregar un monstruo "hechicera" o "maga oscura". Retiro del juego a hechicera oscura braxx y cáliz de sanación y elijo a la chica maga oscura [3]

Deyvi - de mi mano activo el efecto de mi emperador oscuro kozmo! Descartando esta carta de mi mano al cementerio cuando mi oponente agrega una o mas cartas a su mano mientras controlo un monstruo kozmo de nivel 7 o mayor mi oponente no puede invocar monstruos de forma especial este turno de nivel o rango igual o mayor al de mi monstruo.

Legna - (maldición, ha frenado completamente mi jugada….) activo otra carta mágica magia del caos – visión futuro. Sacrifico a aprendiz del caos y miro las 5 primeras cartas de mi deck, si hay una magia del caos entre ellas la puedo enviar al cementerio y colocar las demás en el top de mi deck en cualquier orden. Si no las coloco en el fondo de mi deck *la aprendiz desaparece y legna toma 5 cartas observándolas*

Legna - envío magia del caos – santuario del caos al cementerio y reordeno las otras cuatro. Termino mi turno….. [2]

Yumi - por qué legna dejó a lara en ataque?

Jaime - será un error?

Scarlet - el error hubiera sido cambiarla a defensa. Deyvi solo tiene una carta en su mano, la defensa de lara es de 1200, muchos monstruos de nivel 4 podrían superar esa defensa fácilmente, en cambio sus 2500 puntos de ataque son mas difíciles de superar. Teniendo en cuenta la situación es lo mejor…..

Deyvi - es mi turno robo [2] activo el efecto de mi precursor kozmo. Cada SP aumenta mis puntos de vida en 1000 (l.p/400-1400)

Jaime - Ahí está su carta curativa….

Shirley - ahora tiene de nuevo suficientes puntos de vida para devolver a su mano el destructor oscuro de nuevo.

Deyvi - menudo contratiempo….. (Por culpa del sello no puedo colocar ninguna de mis cartas boca abajo y si ataco a su hechicera tal vez active otro efecto molesto de sus magias en el cementerio…. Y solo para causarle 300 puntos de daño. No me compensa el riesgo, creo que será mejor esperar a tener mi jugada completa pero por otro lado no puedo arriesgarme. Parece que tenía algo preparado con esas cartas en su mano, en ese caso no puedo dejar a su hechicera en el campo. Sería peligroso)

Deyvi - activo el efecto de mi pueblo kozmo. Devuelvo a Caza DOG Kozmo de mi mano al deck para robar una carta más *el joven rubio devuelve su carta barajando con gran maestría para luego robar una carta* [2] Perfecto esto ya me gusta mucho más. Activo el otro efecto de pueblo kozmo, pago 800 puntos para traer a mi mano a destructor oscuro kozmo (l.p/1400-600 [3])

Yumi - aquí viene de nuevo….

Deyvi - invoco a hojalata kozmo en ataque! *Un pequeño robot oxidado con forma de cilindro, dos largos brazos que usaba para desplazarse con unas pequeñas ruedas y una cabeza semi triangular aparece haciendo extraños sonidos* (l.v/1 atk/0 def/0)

Deyvi - pero no va a quedarse mucho porque lo voy a retirar del juego para invocar de nuevo a mi destructor oscuro kozmo! *el robot desaparece y en su lugar la nave blanca vuelve al cielo * (lv/8 atk/3000 def/1800) Y con su llegada puedo destruir a tu hechicera *los cañones de la nave apuntan a lara *

Legna - retiro del juego mi magia del caos – visión del futuro en mi cementerio para negar la destrucción de lara *la hechicera levanta con su mano derecha una barrera blanca y negra provocando que los laceres reboten*

Legna - ahora el efecto de mi visión del futuro. Cuando esta carta es retirada del juego desde mi cementerio puedo retirar del juego 3 cartas de mi deck y agregarlas a mi mano durante mi 3° s.p después de activar este efecto *legna toma tres cartas de su deck eliminándolas del juego*

Deyvi - ahora destructor oscuro kozmo ataca! *de nuevo la nave dispara sus cañones contra la hechicera*

Legna - activo de nuevo el efecto de lara. Retiro del juego santuario del caos *una vez más la hechicera levanta una barrera que la protege pero esta ves la explosión alcanza a legna* (l.p/3300-2800) Activo el efecto oculto de santuario del caos. Cuando esta carta es retirada del juego puedo agregar una carta "hechicera" o "caos" de mi deck a mi mano [3]

Deyvi - ya no te quedan mas cartas mágicas en tu cementerio. Precursor Kozmo ataca! *la otra nave plateada se sitúa frente la hechicera disparando una ráfaga de laceres que destruyen a lara* (l.p/2800-2500)

Jaime - al menos pudo aguantar otro turno….

Deyvi - activo mi magia de juego rápido cambio de formación kozmo! Si tengo 2000 l.p o menos esta carta retira del juego un monstruo kozmo en mi campo para invocar de forma especial un monstruo kozmo de un nivel más desde mi deck pero será destruido en mi EP.

Legna - cómo?

Deyvi - destruyo a mi destructor oscuro kozmo para invocar a mi Eclipsador Oscuro Kozmo! *la nave blanca desaparece abriendo un portal del cual emerge volando una gran nave negra de cristales rojos. Su forma era semi triangular y llevaba una torre de control en su lado posterior* (l.v/9 atk/3000 def/2600)

Yumi - otra nave más…..

Shirley - esto es malo, no tiene monstruos en el campo.

Deyvi - se acabó. Ve Eclipsador oscuro kozmo!

Legna - carta trampa! Milagro de magia oscura! Esta carta se activa cuando mi oponente declara un ataque directo. Me permite invocar una chica maga oscura de mi mano terminando la fase de batalla.

Deyvi - me temo que no. Activo el efecto de mi eclipsador: una vez por turno puedo negar la activación de una carta trampa y destruirla *una pequeña mini nave dron negra circular aparece disparando un rayo rojo que destruye la carta trampa de legna*

Yumi - no ya no tiene defensas *la nave dispara un gran rayo láser que se dirige hacia legna*

Scarlet - …

Legna - de mi mano activo el efecto de mi hechicera blanca yffrid! Cuando recibo un Ataque directo esta carta se invoca de forma especial de mi mano negando tu ataque *una hermosa chica de cabello castaño claro largo aparece en el campo con un vestido armadura de 1 pieza, en su mano derecha portaba una barita naranja la cual alza hacia el cielo invocando un gran escudo de energía que bloquea el láser* (l.v/4 atk/1000 def/2200)

Yumi - eso estuvo cerca…..

Shirley - si pero ahora ese Eclipse será destruido. Legna tiene una opción de contraatacar.

Deyvi - termino mi turno y mi Eclipsador es destruido. Ahora activo su efecto y lo retiro del juego en mi cementerio para invocar a otro precursor kozmo en ataque! *otra nave plateada redondeada aparece volando en formación junto la primera* (l.v/7 atk/2800 def/1400)

Jaime - esas naves son realmente molestas…..

Deyvi - tu turno (l.p/600 [0])

Legna - robo! (1/3) [3] *legna mira su carta y sonríe* Esto es lo que buscaba. Sacrifico a mi hechicera blanca yffrid para invocar a mi chica maga oscura en ataque! *la hechicera desaparece dejando su lugar a una hermosa chica rubia que vestía un traje azul con adornos rosa y un gran sombrero picudo mientras saludaba enérgicamente al publico que aplaudía la invocación de dicha carta con gran fanatismo* (l.v/6 atk/2000 def/1700)

Deyvi - en ataque? Qué piensas?

Legna - activo una carta mágica magia del caos – aura de combustión final! Esta carta me permite retirar del juego un monstruo hechicera en mi cementerio y un monstruo lanzados de conjuros que controle gana tanto ataque como el ataque del monstruo removido hasta el final del turno. Retiro del juego a hechicera del caos lara! Por tanto mi maga oscura gana su poder! *Un aura negra y blanca envuelven a la maga oscura tiñendo su vestido de esos colores* (atk/2000-4500)

Deyvi - un ataque de 4500?

Legna - además este turno si mi maga oscura destruye un monstruo inflige daño a mi oponente igual a los puntos de ataque originales de tu monstruo.

Deyvi - maldición….

Legna - adelante maga oscura ataque de combustión oscura! *La maga vuela hacia las naves creando una gran bola de fuego purpura en el extremo de su barita*

Deyvi - de mi cementerio activo el efecto de mi emperador oscuro kozmo. Retirando del juego esta carta en mi cementerio niega la fase de batalla, además los monstruos que están ahora mismo en el campo no pueden atacar ni cambiar sus posiciones de batalla.

Legna - qué? *un hombre cubierto con una túnica negra aparece sobrevolando el cielo disparando una gran cantidad de truenos negros desde sus manos inmovilizando a la maga oscura y las dos naves*

Jaime - maldición…..

Yumi - faltó tan poco…..

Scarlet - (este no es un rival cualquiera legna….. No podrás derrotarle con algo como eso, necesitarás algo más….. Aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes por como has estado retirando tus magias)

Legna - termino mi turno y el ataque de mi maga oscura se restablece (atk/4500 – 2000) *el vestido de la maga oscura vuelve a sus colores originales mientras el joven rubio sonríe* (l.p/2500[1])

Deyvi - mi turno robo! [1] efecto de mis dos precursores kozmo. Gano 1000 puntos de vida por cada uno (l.p/600-2600)

Shirley - volvió a superar sus puntos de vida…. Pero ninguna de sus naves puede atacar….. *el joven mira la carta de su mano y comienza a reír a carcajadas*

Deyvi - lo admito, este fue un duelo muy divertido pero ya llegó a su fin….. Activo una carta mágica gravedad del poder oscuro! Esta carta me permite devolver dos monstruos kozmo de mi campo a mi mano y luego agregar un monstruo kozmo de nivel inferior a la suma de los dos monstruos devueltos a mi mano por este efecto. Solo podre invocar un monstruo este turno.

Legna - qué? Vas a devolver a tus dos monstruos?

Deyvi – Exacto… Regreso a mis dos precursores kozmo de nivel 7 a mi mano. Sus niveles combinados son 14 por lo tanto agrego al monstruo de nivel 10 Planeta Oscuro Kozmo [3]

Scarlet - problemas…..

Yumi - eh? Por qué?

Deyvi - si retiro del juego desde mi mano monstruos kozmo cuyos niveles sumen 10 o más puedo invocar esta carta de forma especial desde mi mano. Ven Planeta Oscuro Kozmo! [0] *De pronto del cielo comienza a verse la figura de una gigantesca nave espacial redonda cubierta por una capa verde de forma de cañones de gran tamaño mientras legna y todos los demás observan asombrados* (l.v/10 atk/4000 def/4000)

Yumi - q-que es ese monstruo?...

Jaime - es incluso más grande que el KA prohibido del gordinflón que derrotó scarlet.

Deyvi - ya no tienes nada que hacer, debido a mi emperador oscuro tu maga no puede cambiar su posición a defensa y mi planeta oscuro kozmo puede negar una carta mágica de mi oponente una vez por turno removiendo del juego un monstruo kozmo en mi cementerio. Además no puede ser seleccionado por efectos de cartas. Es mi arma definitiva y ahora la usaré para destruirte! Ve planeta oscuro kozmo desintegrador de estrellas! *la gigantesca nave comienza a reunir energía de disparo apuntando a la maga oscura que mira asustada sin saber que hacer cuando de pronto legna reacciona alzando su brazo derecho mientras una gota de sudor frío cae por su mejilla*

Legna - de mi cementerio activo el efecto de mi milagro de magia oscura! Retirando del juego esta carta en mi cementerio mi maga oscura no puede ser destruida este turno!

Deyvi - pero recibirás daño *una barrera dorada cubre a la maga oscura que mira tras de ella a legna con preocupación* Fuego! *La nave dispara un poderoso rayo de energía que desintegra todo a su paso lanzando a legna por los aires en medio de un gran esplendor*

Yumi - legna!

Shirley - legnipu….

Jaime - oh no….. (L.p/2500-500)

Deyvi - termino mi turno, te toca *legna permanece en el suelo sin levantarse mientras todo el mundo observa impactados. Mientras, keiyo observa fríamente el duelo desde su habitación*

Keiyo - eso es todo?...

Yumi - legna… y si está herido? Debemos hacer algo *yumi va a comenzar a correr hacia legna pera scarlet la detiene con su brazo mirando seria a su hermano en el suelo*

Scarlet - qué haces?! Acaso ya te vas a rendir? Legnaaa! *al escuchar las palabras de su hermana legna responde y se reincorpora sonriendo*

Legna - para nada… Este duelo está demasiado divertido para rendirme….. *legna mira a scarlet y esta asiente con la cabeza mientras el chico sonríe y le devuelve el gesto* (No me queda más opción, tendré que usar esa carta….. Después de tanto tiempo) *el ojo blanco de legna comienza a brillar de forma extraña bajo su lentilla*

Legna - es mi turno robo! [2] (si! Puedo hacerlo) invoco al monstruo tuner de nivel 2 moldeadora del caos en ataque! *Una chica de cabello blanco corto aparece en el campo vestida como una cocinera campesina de época con unos extraños guantes blancos y negros* (l.v/2* atk/0 def/0)

Deyvi - un tuner? Enserio?

Scarlet - va a hacerlo.

Jaime - hacer qué? Una invocación sincronizada? Pero….. Será suficiente para destruir esa cosa?

Scarlet - será más que suficiente. No se trata de un monstruo Synchro corriente.

Yumi - no se trata de un….. Acaso legna va a usar una de las cartas que le distes?

Jaime - qué? Pero no se trataban de las dos hechiceras del caos nuevas?

Scarlet - si pero no solo le di esas dos cartas a legna….. Tiene en su poder tres cartas aun mas poderosas y esta es una de ellas…..

Legna - activo el efecto de mi amasadora del caos. Cuando esta carta es invocada con éxito puedo descartar una carta mágica de mi mano para invocar un monstruo hechicera del caos retirada del juego a mi campo y convertir su nivel en el de un monstruo que controle.

Deyvi - qué? Aun no te rindes?

Legna - descarto mi magia del caos – resonancia overlay [0] y ahora invoco a mi hechicera del caos lara! *la chica junta sus manos como si estuviera amasando el aire y de pronto abre una grieta dimensional de la que sale lara colocándose entre la amasadora y la maga oscura* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/1200) Ahora el nivel de lara se convierte en el nivel de mi amasadora del caos (l.v/7-2)

Keiyo - eso es…. Muéstrame todo tu poder….

Legna - sincronizo a mi chica maga oscura de nive mi hechicera del caos lara de nivel 2 con mi amasadora del caos de nivel 2 *la joven chica se transforma en dos círculos verdes brillantes mientras lara y la maga oscura vuelan juntas en el cielo los círculos las rodean haciendo que sus cuerpos se transparenten y de ellos salgan 8 estrellas que se alinean*

Legna - Legendaria hechicera que superó por primera vez los limites alza tus poderes una vez mas en esta batalla y torna la oscuridad en luz invocación sincronizada! Brilla! Nivel 10 Maestra del Caos "Luz" La Justicia! *una intensa luz envuelve el campo de batalla, una vez se disipa se ve una hermosa joven de cabello largo plateado vestía un hermoso vestido largo de color blanco con transparencias; en sus manos llevaba muñequeras negras con extraños símbolos, sobre sus hombros dos esferas de energía negras flotaban sobre ella. Sus ojos eran dorados y en su mejilla derecha portaba un símbolo circular extraño pero parecido al del ying y el yang. Todos miraban asombrados el nuevo monstruo de legna, el estadio completo estaba enmudecido mientras su rival esperaba el próximo movimiento de legna* (l.v/10 atk/3500 def/3000)

Legna - estás listo? Por que ahora iré con todo!

#fin del capitulo 22 próximo capitulo "LA MILAGROSA MAESTRA DEL CAOS "LUZ" DE JUSTICIA APARECE EL TALENTO REZAGADO #


	23. Chapter 23

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.23

#CAPITULO 23

LA MILAGROSA MAESTRA DEL CAOS "LUZ" DE JUSTICIA… APARECE EL TALENTO REZAGADO #

*El duelo entre deyvi y legna parece decantarse cada vez más hacia el lado del duelista mestizo con el poder del imponente planeta oscuro kozmo pero de pronto legna escucha las palabras de scarlet entre el público y reacciona invocando un nuevo monstruo. ¿bastará para derribar esa gran nave? *

*una hermosa chica de cabello largo plateado aparece frente a legna, llevaba un vestido blanco transparente de una pieza, sus ojos eran dorados y brillaban intensamente mientras sobre sus hombros dos grandes esferas de energía negra flotaban. La joven se coloca frente a legna levitando mientras una gran luz emanaba de su cuerpo* (l.v/10 atk/3500 def/3000)

Shirley - hala…. No sabía que legnipu tuviera una carta así…..

Yumi - esa es una de las cartas que le diste verdad?

Scarlet – correcto. El deck de legna tiene estos niveles de poder, lo más bajo son las bestias del caos que serían las monturas de refuerzo de las hechiceras; luego están las hechiceras blancas y oscuras que como sabéis constituyen el deck de legna; en su gran mayoría por encima de ellas hay dos ramificaciones en el siguiente escalón; por un lado están las xyz que se tratan de criaturas como bestias o dragones de batalla que son invocadas por las hechiceras mientras por otro lado están las sincronías; las paladines del caos, estas son guerreras mágicas más especializadas en combates cuerpo a cuerpo y son grandes jinetes. A diferencia de las xyz en lugar de ser invocadas como súbditos de las hechiceras las paladines son más bien una fuerza de apoyo, por encima de ellas están las 5 hechiceras del caos, el alma del deck de legna. Por encima de ellas un escalón esta la maestra Syr, digamos que es quien enseñó todo a las hechiceras del caos y luego por encima están las maestras del caos creadora Luz y Oscuridad: se tratan de las cartas más poderosas de la familia de las hechiceras y son las creadoras de la unión de la luz y la oscuridad.

Yumi - vaya…..

Jaime – espera, entonces qué pinta ahí la maga oscura y sus fusiones?

Scarlet - simples refuerzos.

Jaime - ….. Esperaba algo más profundo.

Yumi - (la maga oscura es la parte del poder del faraón que este introdujo en el príncipe que legna reencarna…. Por eso no encaja con las demás hechiceras pero a la vez sí)

Legna - activo el efecto de luz de justicia. Esta carta gana 300 puntos de ataque por cada carta mágica retirada del juego.

Scarlet - sabía que estaba buscando eso….. (Impresionante, nunca antes había jugado a luz y fue capaz de preparar la estrategia de hoy para ella)

Legna - tengo 6 cartas mágicas removidas y tú tienes una, lo que suma un total de 7, que sube los puntos de luz en 2100 (atk/3500-5600)

Deyvi - un ataque de 5600?...

Yumi - ha superado el ataque del planeta oscuro…..

Legna - batalla maestra del caos luz, ataca a su planeta oscuro, lanza del resplandor! *los ojos y la marca de la mejilla comienzan a brillar intensamente. Junta sus manos y las va separando poco a poco creando una lanza de luz, alza su mano derecha donde levita sobre ella la lanza y con un movimiento la arroja con gran fuerza contra la nave que es atravesada por la lanza causando pequeñas explosiones por todo su interior antes de que se produzca una gran explosión* (l.p/2600-1000)

Deyvi - no creas que has ganado ya…. Activo el efecto de mi planeta oscuro kozmo, cuando es destruido y mandado al cementerio puedo retirarlo del juego para agregar un monstruo kozmo de nivel 9 o menor de mi deck a mi mano.

Legna - activo el efecto de luz. Puedo retirar del juego un monstruo hechicera en mi cementerio para negar la activación del efecto de un monstruo. Retiro del juego a lara *la maestra del caos apunta su mano derecha hacia deyvi y sus esferas de energía oscuras se lanzan contra el suelo que este pisa creando un circulo de energía oscura bajo sus pies anulando la habilidad del monstruo de deyvi*

Keiyo - … ya veo…..

Deyvi - maldito…

Legna - ahora el último efecto de luz. Cuando ha destruido un monstruo en batalla puedo invocar de forma especial un monstruo hechicera retirada del juego cuyo nivel sea igual o menor al del monstruo destruido.

Deyvi - el nivel de mi planeta oscuro es 10 ….. Por lo que…. *deyvi mira frente de él como del circulo de energía oscura que hay en el suelo surge lentamente lara mirando decidida al joven rubio*

Scarlet - lo ha hecho perfecto…

Shirley - ….. Menuda carta…..

Legna - vamos lara! Relámpago del caos! *la hechicera enfoca su barita hacia deyvi y de ella un rayo de color blanco y negro es disparado impactando contra deyvi reduciendo su vida a 0 mientras todo el público aplaude eufórico* (l.p/1000-0)

Yumi - si! Lo ha conseguido.

Jaime - ha sido un duelo genial! Ahora estoy lleno de ganas de tener mi duelo! *Legna se acerca a Deyvi y le ofrece su mano*

Legna - gran duelo.

Deyvi - si…. Estuvo genial, ahora entiendo lo que decía keiyo *Deyvi estrecha la mano de Legna mientras ambos sonríen mientras el público y todos aplauden*

Locutor - y ahora el cuarto duelo que enfrentara a-

? - haaaaaaaaaaa! *Un grito se escucha en toda la sala. Legna y Deyvi miran asustados hacia arriba y ven caer a un chico del techo*

Deyvi - pero qué!?

Legna - hay que hacer algo! *El chico se consigue agarrar levemente a una de las cortinas decorativas del techo amortiguando la caída pero eso no consigue evitar que se golpee violentamente contra el suelo. De inmediato toda la seguridad se acerca a él igual que Legna y Deyvi*

Shirley - que ha sido eso?

Yumi - alguien se ha caído del techo.

Jaime - como llegó hasta allí?

Scarlet - esto es malo, puede ser un doomlord, vamos a ver *rápidamente el chico es rodeado de curiosos preguntándose quien era este nuevo sujeto. El joven se reincorpora sacudiendo su ropa, era de altura media baja, vestía con unos pantalones anchos de camuflaje lleno de bolsillos, una camisa de tirantes sin mangas de color marrón, una mochila bastante desgastada de color negro cargaba en su espalda. El joven tenía brazos musculosos y un cabello de punta de color castaño, en su frente una cinta roja sujetaba unas gafas de sol, sus ojos marrones claros transmitían ilusión y alegraría con inocencia. En su mejilla izquierda tenía una pequeña cicatriz y de la parte derecha de su pantalón colgaba una caja de color verde con varios agujeros*

Deyvi - oye chico estás bien?

Legna - menudo golpe…..

Scarlet - quién eres?

? - s-si si estoy bien, no pasa nada. Soy Ryo Hankawa, uno de los duelistas clasificados para los octavos de final.

Shirley - ryo hankawa…. Ah! Tu eres el chico que iba a ser mi rival!

Yumi – cierto, el que no se presentó…

Ryo - oh con que tú eres mi oponente? Genial entonces vamos a jugar! Que esperamos?

Juez - me temo que no podrá ser.

Ryo - eh? Por qué?

Deyvi - tu duelo fue anunciado como el primero de los octavos, pero como no te presentaste le dieron la victoria a tu rival por abandono.

Legna - de hecho, ya se han procedido 2 duelos.

Jaime – oui, y ahora íbamos a comenzar mi duelo.

Ryo - queeee! No puede ser, debe de ser una broma.

Scarlet - me temo que no… Lo siento chico ya estas fuera.

Ryo - b-bueno no importa, ahora estoy aquí, podemos realizar el duelo y problema resuelto.

Juez – imposible, perdiste tu oportunidad *el joven se lanza a los pies del juez abrazándolo suplicando*

Ryo - no puede ser, por favor denme otra oportunidad. Ganar este torneo es mi sueño, no puede terminar así.

Juez – suéltame, qué crees que estás haciendo?

Legna - por que has aparecido ahora? Y sobre todo por qué has caído desde el techo?

Ryo - es que al terminar el último duelo de mi grupo mi yaya me llamó. La pequeña chuchi tenía problemas serios, tuve que ir rápidamente a comprobar que ocurría a casa.

Yumi - quien es chuchi?

Ryo - chuchi es nuestra campeona, la lechera que más litros da al día. Sin ella estaríamos acabados, por suerte solo tenía un pequeño problema de estómago que solucioné rápidamente para jugar la siguiente ronda.

Yumi - lechera? … Espera chuchi es una vaca?

Scarlet - entonces cuando dices volver a casa corriendo te refieres a una granja?

Legna - eso está a las afueras. En verdad has tenido tiempo?

Ryo – claro, nada como una buena carrera jejeje. Bueno al caso, cuando volví me di cuenta que había dejado mi identificación dentro del estadio; intenté entrar pero uno de los gorilas de seguridad no me dejó entrar ni a la de tres. Por suerte pude colarme y escalar hasta el techo para acceder sin que me vieran. Cuando llegue hasta los cristales vi algo magnifico, un montón de naves y chicas hermosas estaban volando por todas partes entre las calles de una ciudad muy coloridas. Fue todo un espectáculo pero cuando me descuide una de las ventanas se abrió y caí, pensaba que no iba a salir de esta, por suerte me enganche a una cortina jejeje.

Shirley - ….

Deyvi - de dónde ha salido este tío?...

Jaime - es de pueblo de eso no hay duda. A quién se le ocurre hacer eso?

Juez - como si vieneses de narnia no me importa, estás fue-

Shirley - espere por favor. Tenemos tiempo y a mí no me importa, estoy de acuerdo con jugar nuestro duelo.

Juez - pero eso va en contra de las reglas.

Scarlet - eso sería técnicamente incorrecto. Los octavos de final aún no han terminado, por lo tanto el torneo no sufriría ninguna anomalía, solo fue un retraso del primer duelo.

Legna - además Shirley es de los mejores duelistas del país, estoy seguro que el público estará encantado de verla jugar.

Juez - pero…..

Shirley - todo estará bien, además el resultado no va a cambiar, pasaré de ronda.

Yumi - qué bién estaría que ahora te ganara… Me reiría mucho.

Ryo - chicos… Sois geniales.

Deyvi – bueno, yo ya no estoy en el torneo por tanto pueden hacer lo que quieran. Nos vemos *Deyvi se va caminando mientras todos miran al juez. Este baja su mirada hacia Ryo que aun está abrazándole y suplicando. El juez suspira*

Juez - está bien pero no te vuelvas a retrasar *el joven da un poderoso brinco de emoción y luego abraza al juez*

Ryo - muchas gracias de verdad. No se arrepentirá, voy a dar lo mejor de mí.

Jaime – jooo. Tendré que seguir esperando para tener mi duelo.

Yumi – alégrate, aun no caerás eliminado.

Jaime - deja de subestimarme! *después de un rato y de anunciarlo, Ryo y Shirley se colocan en el campo de duelo y ajustan sus discos de duelo. De pronto el público y todos se extrañan*

Shirley - eso es…

Yumi - ese chico tiene un disco de duelo de primera generación de la serie Kaiba Corporation.

Jaime - aún existen de estos?

Ryo - bien comencemos esto!

Juez - el primer turno lo tendrá Shirley Aldrox. Comenzad!

Shirley y Ryo - duelo! (L.p/4000x2)

Shirley - robo [6] invocó a Kisaki, la fortaleza espiritual en ataque! *Un enorme guerrero japonés tradicional aparece portando una inmensa armadura dándole casi el aspecto de un gran muro* (l.v/4 atk/500 def/2500)

Ryo - no importa lo grande que sea, lo derriba- *de pronto el monstruo de Shirley comienza a desaparecer poco a poco ante la extrañada mirada del joven* Pero qué ocurre? Donde fue tu monstruo?

Shirley - cuando un monstruo espiritual es invocado inmediatamente es enviado al cementerio. Ahora coloco dos cartas boca abajo y término mi turno [3] *la caja verde que Ryo lleva colgando en su pantalón comienza a moverse ligeramente hacia los lados lo que llama su atención*

Ryo - eh? Ocurre algo compañero?... si… Yo también pienso que es muy raro… Lo mejor será ir con cuidado… Robo [6] A ver, qué te parece esto. Invoco a Gigainsecto escarabajo avanzadilla! En ataque! *un gran escarabajo negro cubierto de una armadura roja muy avanzada en tecnología con grandes parachoques láser* (l.v/4 atk/1900 def/1500)

Shirley - e-espera… e-eso es un…..

Scarlet – vaya, un deck insecto….. Esto se pone interesante.

Yumi - sii parece que a alguien le asustan los bichos jijijiji

Jaime - que avispada eres cuando te interesa…

Legna - bueno…. Ahora vienen los chistes de bichos.

Ryo – batalla, ataco directamente con mi escarabajo avanzadilla!

Shirley - me temo que no. Durante la fase de batalla de mi oponente puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi cementerio a kisaki la fortaleza espiritual en posición de defensa *el campo se llena de una espesa niebla poco a poco parte de esa niebla comienza a tomar forma hasta que el gran monstruo aparece por completo formando un gran muro* (def/2500)

Ryo - q-qué? Se invoca desde el cementerio? Detengo el ataque! Para para soooooo…

Shirley - me temo que no puedes, todos los monstruos en posición de ataque deben atacar y como no tengo más monstruos….. *El escarabajo choca contra la armadura del gran guerrero*

Ryo - activo el efecto de mi escarabajo avanzadilla. Una vez por turno puedo reducir a la mitad el daño que reciba de batallas en que esté involucrado (l.p/4000-3700) Además si mi oponente ha invocado algún monstruo de forma especial puedo invocar esta carta de forma especial de mi mano. Invoco a mi Gigainsecto Mariposa Francotirador en ataque! *Una gran mariposa de color rosa con dibujos negros además de sus alas sobresalían dos cañones láser* (l.v/3 atk/1000 def/1800)

Shirley - en ataque? Es que no has escuchado? Todos tus monstruos en posición de ataque deben atacar.

Ryo – si, lo sé pero mi mariposa puede atacar directamente.

Shirley - espera qué? *la mariposa alza su vuelo y dispara dos ráfagas de láser contra Shirley* (l.p/4000-3000)

Ryo - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno *la niebla se disipa junto el monstruo de Shirley*[3]

Shirley - robo [4] (bichos… Por qué bichos?... Bueno aun así debo demostrar mi habilidad) Activo la carta mágica canjear, ahora descarto un monstruo de nivel ocho para robar dos cartas [4] Ahora invoco a mi incursor espiritual en ataque *un humano cubierto por una capucha y una máscara gris rasgada aparece portando dos cuchillas quebradas en sus manos* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/600)

Shirley - cuando un monstruo espiritual es invocado fuera de la fase de batalla este es enviado al cementerio *el incursor espiritual desaparece poco a poco entre el viento*

Legna - Shirley ha enviado dos monstruos este turno a su cementerio lo que significa….

Yumi - que va a invocarlos enseguida.

Shirley - fase de batalla, ahora mi incursor espiritual y mi fénix espiritual regresan al campo! *Una densa niebla envuelve el campo poco a poco, el incurso vuelve a aparecer apuntando sus cuchillas contra los insectos pero además sobrevolando a Shirley aparece un gran pájaro blanco envuelto en llamas azules. La majestuosa ave da un gran rugido que arranca los aplausos del público* (l.v/8 atk/2700 def/2200)

Ryo - espera qué? De donde ha sacado ese pájaro?

Shirley - fue el monstruo de nivel ocho que descarté por el coste de canjear. Verás, mis monstruos espirituales tienen la particularidad de ser enviados al cementerio si están en el campo fuera de la fase de batalla, pero por otro lado mis espirituales pueden invocarse durante esta desde el cementerio dependiendo si son ofensivos o defensivos, puedo invocarlos durante mi fase de batalla o la tuya, lo que convierte cualquier efecto de descarte un gran buscador para mi deck.

Ryo - han….. No entendí mucho pero en resúmen todo monstruo que haya en tu cementerio lo podrás invocar?

Shirley – exacto.

Jaime – vaya, no sabía que el deck de Shirley fuera tan bueno….

Scarlet - mejor de lo que crees. Si tiene cartas como entierro insensato o cualquiera que envíe monstruos al cementerio tiene un gran abanico de posibilidades de donde elegir, por no decir que podrá invocar a los monstruos que más le convenga dependiendo de la situación.

Legna – si, luchar contra Shirley es bastante complicado.

Shirley - ahora activo el efecto de fénix espiritual, cuando es invocado con éxito puedo invocar desde mi cementerio un monstruo espiritual y aumentar sus puntos de ataque en 800. Renace kizaki la fortaleza espiritual! *el gran ave da un aleteo envolviendo el suelo con sus llamas azules de las cuales surge el enorme guerrero envuelto en las llamas azules que aumentan su fuerza* (l.v/4 atk/500 – 1300)

Ryo - tres monstruos de golpe….. Maldición…..

Yumi - shirley puede infligir este turno un gran daño.

Jaime - parece que decía la verdad con que el resultado sería el mismo, pobre chico.

Shirley - batalla kizaki, ataca a su mariposa! *El gran guerrero toma una gran masa y carga contra la mariposa haciendo que el suelo tiemble con cada pisada*

Ryo - activo mi carta trampa emboscada de telarañas. Esta carta continua se activa cuando un monstruo de tipo insecto es atacado, todos los monstruos que mi oponente controle en este momento no pueden atacar!

Shirley - cómo? *De todas direcciones un gran número de telarañas son disparadas inmovilizando por completo a todos los monstruos de Shirley*

Ryo – además, ahora puedo invocar un monstruo de tipo insecto de nivel 4 o menor desde mi deck, aparece gigainsecto abeja sable en ataque! *Entre la niebla se escucha un fuerte zumbido hasta que aparece volando una gran abeja acorazada. En su aguijón llevaba una afilada espada cuya punta estaba impregnada de veneno * (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/400)

Ryo - y no es el único, cuando un monstruo gigainsecto de viento es invocado esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano. Ven gigainsecto saltamontes sónico! *Un enorme saltamontes medio mecánico aparece dando poderosos saltos gracias a sus patas biónicas con propulsores* (l.v/4 atk/1600 def/1600) [2]

Ryo - jajajaja qué te parece? Yo también puedo invocar muchos monstruos.

Jaime - nada mal, ha frenado por completo a Shirley.

Legna - tú crees?

Shirley – jeje, solo me has ayudado. Activo mi carta trampa batalla espectral, si mi oponente invoca uno o más monstruos durante mi fase de batalla puedo enviar el mismo número de monstruos espiritual desde mi deck al cementerio, elijo a guardia espiritual y samurái espiritual al cementerio, por lo tanto ahora mi samurái regresa al campo *Un samurái vestido con una vieja y destrozada armadura aparece portando dos grandes katanas semi quebradas (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/2200)

Yumi - ese monstruo….

Legna – si, ese chico está en problemas.

Shirley - batalla samurái espiritual ataca!

Ryo - por el efecto de mi escarabajo avanzadilla solo puedes atacarle a él y gracias a su efecto reduzco el daño a la mitad *el escarabajo arremete contra samurái el cual le corta en dos* (l.p/3700-3400)

Ryo – bien, evité un gran daño.

Shirley - me temo que no, cuando mi samurái destruye un monstruo en batalla gana 500 puntos de atk y puede atacar una vez más este turno.

Ryo - qué?! (Atk/2500-3000)

Shirley - ataca a su mariposa! *el samurái lanza un rápido tajo con su espada hacia la mariposa*

Ryo - cuando mi mariposa es ataca puedo cambiar su posición a defensa (def/1800) *El samurái destruye al insecto de un golpe levantando una gran onda expansiva*

Ryo - eso estuvo cerca….

Shirley - no lo hace nada mal… termino mi turno (l.p/3000 [3] ) *Los monstruos de Shirley desaparecen y la trampa de Ryo se destruye mientras este lleva su mano derecha hasta su deck*

Ryo - es mi turno robo! [3] Bien, es el momento de que veas uno de mis mejores monstruos! Mis gigainsectos saltamontes sónico y abeja sable de nivel cuatro, overlay!

Scarlet - una invocación XYZ?

Legna - que clase de monstruo será?

Yumi - espero que sea horripilante para que disguste a esa creída jijiji.

Jaime - que mala eres….

Shirley - ….

Ryo - preparate porque...! Uh? Qué? Dónde están? *El chico comienza a buscar entre sus bolsillos con aparente dificultad de encontrar algo* No puede ser…. Me he dejado el extra deck en la granja!

Shirley - es enserio?...

Legna – espera, ha dicho qué?...

Scarlet - pobrecito…..*Todo el público comienza a reírse del joven el cual molesto se dirige con su mirada a la grada agitando sus brazos en el aire*

Ryo - vosotros de que os reís? A todo el mundo le ha pasado alguna vez.

Shirley - oye que vas a hacer? Te rindes?

Ryo - qué? Rendirme yo? Jamás, no necesito extra deck para ganarte ya verás! Sacrifico a mi saltamontes sónico y activo su efecto el cual me permite invocar de forma especial un monstruo gigainsecto desde mi mano, aparece ciempiés de asalto! *el saltamontes desaparece y del suelo emerge un enorme ciempiés de color rojo y negro. Cada una de sus patas era una enorme cuchilla, en su espalda llevaba varias cabinas de transporte de soldados y armas y unas grandes cuchillas sobresalían de su mandíbula* (l.v/7 atk/2800 def/2600)

Shirley - oh no… Otro bicho asqueroso….

Ryo - ahora activo una carta mágica continua colmena de suministros! Cada vez que uno de mis monstruos gigainsecto destruya un monstruo en batalla una vez por turno puedo robar una carta. Ahora paso a la fase de batalla.

Shirley - en ese caso ahora puedo invocar desde mi cementerio a mis guardián espiritual y a kizaki la fortaleza espiritual en defensa! *De nuevo una espesa niebla cubre el campo y aparecen dos soldados deteriorados que se colocan frente a Shirley a forma de barrera* (l.v guardián/4 atk/0 def/2000 /kisaki l.v/4 atk/500 def/2500) Por efecto de mi guardián espiritual todos tus monstruos deben atacarle y su defensa aumenta en 500 puntos cada vez que es atacado.

Ryo - ese no es problema, lo ataco con mi ciempiés de asalto el cual cuando ataca mi oponente no puede activar cartas mágicas ni de trampa!

Shirley - (rayos, me atrapó) *El ciempiés arremete violentamente contra el soldado atrapándolo entre sus fauces mientras el soldado se protegía con su escudo intentando mantener con él la boca del insecto abierta pero al final es cortado por la mitad por las grandes cuchillas que sobresalían de esta* (l.p Shirley/ 3000-2200)

Ryo - eh? Cómo? …. Recibiste daño si tu monstruo estaba en defensa? Mi ciempiés es perforante y yo sin saberlo?

Shirley - no es eso, cuando un monstruo espiritual es enviado al cementerio desde el campo salvo por el efecto de una carta espiritual es removido del juego y cuando son removidos del juego recibo daño por su efecto, en este caso 800.

Ryo – oh, con que ese es tu punto débil, perfecto! Jeje activo el efecto de mi colmena de suministros, ahora puedo robar una carta [2] Además ahora activo el efecto de mi ciempiés de asalto, cuando destruye un monstruo en batalla puedo invocar un monstruo gigainsecto de mi cementerio, renace escarabajo avanzadilla! *De una de las cabinas de la espalda del ciempiés sale volando el escarabajo acorazado colocándose en el suelo listo para atacar* (l.v/4 atk/1900 def/1500)

Jaime - vaya que raro…..

Yumi - qué cosa?

Jaime - podría haber invocado de nuevo a su mariposa la cual puede atacar directamente, eso hubiera infligido un gran daño a Shirley. Por qué invocar al escarabajo?

Scarlet - vaya tú también lo has notado? Realmente parece que ese chico está tramando algo.

Yumi - tal vez solo sea un despiste como lo de su extra deck.

Scarlet - no lo creo, parece un chico torpe pero es un gran duelista, hasta ahora cada carta que ha jugado ha sido con un gran acierto y ha sabido reponerse a la sorpresa que es enfrentarse al deck de Shirley por primera vez muy rápido. No creo que cometa muchos errores en un duelo.

Ryo - ahora ataco a kisaki con mi abeja sable!

Shirley - eres consciente que mi defensa es superior a tu ataque?

Ryo - por ahora…. Cuando mi gigainsecto abeja sable ataca gana 500 puntos de ataque por cada otro monstruo gigainsecto en mi campo jeje y tengo dos por tanto su ataque aumenta en 1000 puntos! (Atk/1800-2800) *El aguijón espada de la abeja comienza a brillar con una luz verde que provoca un gran aumento de su tamaño para atravesar con él, el cuerpo de kizaki provocando que se desvanezca* (l.p Shirley/2200-1500)

Shirley - cuando kizaki es removido del juego recibo 700 puntos de daño… pero cuando es destruido puedo agregar una carta mágica que tenga en su texto "espiritual" de mi deck a mi mano [4] (l.p- 1500 -800)

Legna - Shirley no tiene más monstruos defensivos y aún le queda un ataque.

Yumi - jeje va a perder.

Ryo - ve escarabajo avanzadilla, ataca directamente! *El escarabajo extiende sus alas y se lanza contra Shirley con intención de embestirla*

Shirley - activo mi carta trampa alma protectora! Una vez por turno cuando recibo un ataque directo puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi cementerio un monstruo espiritual, renace samurái espiritual! *De la espesa niebla aparece de nuevo el samurái protegiendo a Shirley provocando que el escarabajo detenga su vuelo* (l.v/2500 def/2200)

Ryo - como me imaginaba. No será tan fácil a estas alturas del torneo después de todo jejeje. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [1] (atk abeja/2800-1800)

Shirley - mi turno robo! [5] (Necesito más defensas, no puedo arriesgarme a que pueda atacarme directamente) Invoco a mi chamán espiritual en ataque! *Un hechicero humano aparece en el campo, portaba una gran mascara de brujos africanos, un collar hecho de huesos y un bastón de madera* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/1200) *De pronto el chamán desaparece entre el viento poco a poco* Ahora activo mi carta mágica desfile de espíritus! Ahora puedo enviar dos monstruos espirituales de distinto nivel de mi deck al cementerio. Envío a gardna espiritual de nive jinete espiritual de nivel 5 [3]

Ryo - algo me dice que pronto los voy a ver cierto?

Shirley – correcto, ahora paso a mi fase de batalla! *Una extensa niebla aún más espesa envuelve el campo, entre ella se puede ver como el gran ave extiende sus alas envueltas en llamas azules (l.v/8 atk/2700 def/2200) El samurái caminando arrastrando por el suelo sus grandes katanas* (l.v/7 atk/2500 def/2200) El guerrero encapuchado afilando sus cuchillas quebradas* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/1200) El brujo haciendo una extraña danza zarandeando su bastón* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/1200) y las pisadas de un caballo esquelético portando a un guerrero cubierto de una armadura negra llena de grietas sujetando con su mano derecha una lanza abanderada* (l.v/5 atk/2000 def/1700)

Shirley - mis monstruos espirituales! Fénix, samurái, incursor, chamán y jinete!

Jaime - 5 monstruos de una vez… Mongdie.

Ryo – increíble, menuda jugada, es un duelo impresionante!

Shirley - lástima que tenga que terminarlo. Batalla samurái espiritual, ataca a su escarabajo! *el tenebroso samurái corta de un solo golpe al enorme insecto de un solo golpe*

Ryo - el efecto de mi escarabajo, reduzco todo el daño de batalla a la mitad (l.p/3400-3100)

Shirley - yo también usaré el efecto de mi samurái el cual cuando destruye un monstruo en batalla aumenta sus puntos de atk en 500 y le permite atacar de nuevo este turno (atk/2500-3000) Despedaza a su ciempiés *El samurái da un salto para hacer varios cortes al aire con sus katanas cuando cae al suelo el ciempiés cae en un millón de pedazos* (l.p/3100-2900)

Ryo - esto es malo….. Quería usar su efecto de nuevo…

Shirley - creo que no eres consciente de la situación en la que te encuentras, incursor espiritual ataca a esa molesta abeja *el guerrero encapuchado da un salto y comienza a girar sobre si mismo * Cuando mi incursor espiritual ataca gana 500 puntos de ataque (atk/1700-2200) *Mientras el guerrero cae da un rápido corte con sus cuchillas cortando en tres trozos a la abeja* (l.p/2900-2500)

Shirley - y ahora mi fénix acabará contigo.

Ryo - no lo creo, activo mi carta trampa llamada de los condenados! Ahora puedo invocar un monstruo de mi cementerio en posición de ataque, renace saltamontes sónico! *Un portal se abre en el suelo del cual aparece saltando el saltamontes de nuevo* (l.v/4 atk/1600 def/1600)

Shirley - eso fue estúpido, no podrá salvarte del ataque de mi fénix.

Ryo - acaso has olvidado el efecto de mi saltamontes?

Shirley - te refieres que…

Ryo – exacto, activo el efecto de mi saltamontes sónico, sacrificando esta carta puedo invocar de forma especial de mi mano un monstruo gigainsecto, aparece gigainsecto caracol fortaleza *El saltamontes desaparece y en su lugar una enorme cascara de caracol roja de un gran tamaño aparece detrás de ryo* (l.v/7 atk/2000 def/3000)

Shirley – tres mil puntos de defensa? No puedo superarlo aún… termino mi turno [3] *Todos los monstruos de Shirley desaparecen poco a poco.

Scarlet - qué piensas?

Legna - creo que tienes razón, ese chico tiene talento. Está obligando a Shirley a ir cada turno con cuidado para no estar desprotegida.

Ryo - es mi turno robo [2] activo otra copia de colmena de suministros! Sabes lo que significa no? Que ahora podre robar dos cartas cuando un gigainsecto destruya a uno de tus monstruos. Ahora activo el efecto de mi gigainsecto caracol fortaleza! Una vez por turno puedo invocar un monstruo gigainsecto de forma especial desde mi mano y otro desde mi cementerio.

Shirley - espera vas a invocar a dos monstruos?

Ryo - desde mi cementerio renace ciempiés de asalto! *Dos compuertas se abren desde la cascara del caparazón dejando ver un gran hangar de cada una en la más cercana al suelo sale el ciempiés rojo levantando la parte posterior de su cuerpo en señal de intimidación * (l.v/7 atk/2800 def-2600) Y desde mi mano gigainsecto mantis comandante! *Del hangar situado en la parte superior del caracol sale volando una gran mantis de color verde y amarillo en su pecho tenia marcas que parecían galones y medallas y en sus brazos unas afiladas motosierras de color rojo* (l.v/6 atk/2400 def/1600)

Ryo – además, cambio a mi caracol fortaleza de defensa a ataque *El cuerpo del caracol sale de su caparazón dejando ver una gran babosa gris con algunas partes metálicas adheridas a su cuerpo, además de la parte más alta de su caparazón una compuerta se abre saliendo de ella dos grandes cañones* (atk/2000)

Jaime - de nuevo llenó el campo de bichos poderosos.

Legna - si y Shirley solo podrá detener 3 ataques, además que recibirá daño con cada destrucción de sus monstruos.

Ryo - fase de batalla! Vamos muéstrame a tus fantasmas.

Shirley - tú lo has querido, renaced chamán espiritual y gardna espiritual *de nuevo la niebla cubre el campo y aparecen el brujo mostrando su bastón de forma amenazadora (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/1200) y un guerrero corpulento lleno de heridas que porta un gran escudo* (l.v/6 atk/100 def/3000)

Yumi - 3000 puntos de defensa, esos bichos no podrán traspasar eso.

Scarlet - pero cometió un fallo, si el ciempiés destruye a su chamán podrá invocar a la abeja desde el cementerio que ganará 1500 puntos de ataque extra sobrepasando la defensa.

Legna - no del todo, el chamán puede negar los efectos de un monstruo y reducir su ataque hasta el final del turno, seguramente planea negar el efecto del ciempiés.

Ryo - activo el efecto de mi mantis comandante! Durante el turno de cualquier jugador puedo seleccionar un monstruo gigainsecto que controle y Aplicar uno de estos efectos: cambiar su posición de batalla y hacerlo inmune a los efectos de otras cartas hasta el final del turno o aumentar el ataque del monstruo seleccionado en 500, selecciono a mi ciempiés y aumentar su ataque en 500.

Shirley - activo el efecto de mi chamán, una vez por turno puedo negar los efectos de un monstruo en el campo y reducir sus puntos de ataque en 1000 hasta el final del turno. Elijo a tu ciempiés.

Ryo - oh rayos! (Atk/2800-3300-2300)

Jaime - legna tenía razón, ahora el ciempiés no puede invocar a la abeja ni destruir al gardna.

Ryo - en ese caso atacaré con mi mantis a tu chamán! *La mantis se impulsa con sus alas atacando con sus motosierras al brujo que queda echo picadillo* Según recuerdo aunque tus monstruos estén en defensa recibes daño no?

Shirley - no estés tan seguro. Cuando un monstruo espiritual es destruido en mi campo esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano. Invoco a mi zion la doncella espiritual en ataque! *una hermosa joven de pelo negro vestida como una sacerdotisa aparece en el campo portando en sus brazos un extraño talismán* (l.v/2* atk/0 def/0)

Shirley - mientras mi doncella esté en juego niega el daño por el efecto de mis monstruos espiritual y en su lugar gano esa misma cantidad de puntos de vida, en este caso 1000 (l.p/800-1800) Además mientras tenga un monstruo espiritual en mi cementerio no puedes atacar a zion.

Ryo - pero aún tengo el efecto de mi colmena de suministros, ahora robaré una carta por cada una, en total dos [2] *La fase de batalla termina y la niebla se va y con ella el gardna espiritual pero para sorpresas de todos la doncella permanece en el campo*

Yumi - por qué la doncella no se fue al cementerio?

Legna - seguramente sea la carta excepción de su deck que le garantiza protección.

Ryo - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [1]

Shirley - es mi turno, robo! [3] Activo el efecto de zion, puedo usarla para una invocación por sincronía retirando del juego un monstruo espiritual en mi cementerio como material, además negará el daño que reciba de ese monstruo.

Ryo - has dicho material de sincronía?

Shirley - sincronizo a mi fénix espiritual de nivel 8 con mi zion la doncella espiritual de nivel 2! *La doncella se convierte en dos círculos verdes brillantes que se introducen en el suelo apareciendo en este 8 luces en forma de estrellas que se alinean* Almas perdidas que vagan sin descanso durante siglos. Reuníos en una nueva forma desatando un poder ancestral, invocación sincronizada! Renace ya-zion dragón espiritual! *Un majestuoso dragón blanco alado con forma oriental aparece lanzando un gran rugido mientras desprendía una tenue luz de su cuerpo* (l.v/10 atk/3000 def/0 )

Yumi - Ahí está…. Su mejor monstruo…..

Shirley - cuando ya-zion es invocado se envía a mi cementerio y si es invocado por sincronía devuelve a todos los monstruos espirituales retirados del juego a mi cementerio *El dragón desaparece poco a poco entre el vuelo de varios espíritus*

Ryo - activo el efecto de mi mantis comandante, selecciono a mi caracol fortaleza y cambio su posición a defensa *El gran caracol vuelve a introducir su cuerpo en la cáscara mientras adopta una posición defensiva (def/3000)

Shirley - no importa lo que hagas, paso a mi fase de batalla. Renaced ya-zion, fénix, samurái, jinete e incursor espirituales! *La niebla se hace más profunda y espesa envolviendo todo el campo. Los cinco monstruos de Shirley se colocaban tras ella listos para el combate*

Ryo - tus monstruos no me asustan, no puedes superar la defensa de mi caracol.

Shirley - estás seguro? Samurái espiritual ataca a su mantis *El samurái corre velozmente sosteniendo sus katanas, la mantis vuela hacia el chocando contra sus motosierras intercambiando varios golpes hasta que al final el samurái asesta un golpe letal en el cuerpo de la mantis destruyéndola* (l.p/2500-2400)

Shirley - aún hay más. Recuerdas el efecto de mi samurái? Cuando destruye un monstruo en batalla aumenta sus puntos de ataque en 500 y puede atacar una vez más. Y gracias al efecto de ya-zion todos los efectos que alteren los puntos de un monstruo son duplicados, por tanto mi samurái aumenta su ataque en 1000 (atk/2500-3500)

Ryo – porras, eso es más que mi defensa *El samurái da un gran salto y con su caída corta en dos la cascara del caracol que explota violentamente.

Sirley - ahora mi ya-zion dragón espiritual ataca a su ciempiés llamarada de espectros! *El dragón abre su boca y dispara una inmensa llamarada blanca que vuelve cenizas en un momento al insecto* (l.p/2400-2200)

Shirley - se terminó, ataco directamente con mi fénix! *El gran ave lanza varias llamas por su boca y alas que se dirigen hacia el joven el cual sonríe*

Ryo - activo mi carta trampa laboratorio de gigahormigas! Cuando mi oponente realiza un ataque directo niega ese ataque e invoca tres gigainsecto hormiga soldado desde mi deck en ataque *Las llamas son absorbidas por una puerta subterránea de la cual comienzan a salir tres hormigas gigantes* (l.v/4 atk/1500 def/1000)

Shirley - en ese caso las aplastaré con mi jinete y mi incursor *El jinete carga con su lanza contra una de las hormigas mientras que el guerrero encapuchado lanza una de sus cuchillas atravesando a otra (l.p/2200-1500) Termino mi turno…. (No pasa nada mientras tenga a ya-zion en mi cementerio puedo invocar al espiritual que necesite) *La niebla se disipa mientras los monstruos se desvanecen de nuevo*

Ryo - es mi turno robo! [2] Siiiii justo la carta que necesitaba.

Shirley - (no importa que sea lo que invoque, puedo detenerlo)

Ryo - coloco una carta boca abajo y ahora activo una tercera copia de colmena de suministros! [0]

Yumi - otra más? De que le sirve? No puede destruir a los monstruos de Shirley con esa hormiga.

Ryo - ahora activo el efecto de mi colmena de suministros. Si no tengo cartas en mi mano puedo enviar esta carta al cementerio e invocar un monstruo gigainsecto de nivel 3 o menor desde mi deck.

Scarlet - desde el deck? Vaya, qué interesante.

Ryo - aparece gigainsecto mariquita mina kamikaze! *Una mariquita de gran tamaño aparece portando un casco de guerra chino y en sus alas tenia dibujos de calaveras mientras su cuerpo brillaba parpadeando* (l.v/3 atk /1200 def 300)

Jaime - una mariquita?... Esperaba algo más impresionante.

Legna - mariquita mina kamikaze…. No será…?

Ryo - activo su efecto, sacrificando esta carta puedo infligir 800 puntos de daño a mi rival *La mariquita vuela parpadeando con una extraña luz roja hasta posarse frente a Shirley*

Shirley - espera qué? *El insecto explota causando una gran capa de humo causando daño a Shirley* (l.p/1800-1000)

Ryo - ahora activo el efecto de mi segunda colmena de suministros y la envío al cementerio para invocar una segunda mariquita.

Shirley - espera me estás diciendo que... Ese es tu objetivo? *La segunda mariquita también explota mientras el público aplaude* (l.p/1000-200)

Ryo - y ahora por el efecto de mi tercera copia de colmena de suministros invoco una tercera mariquita *Otra mariquita más aparece y se coloca volando frente a la chica que miraba incrédula lo que sucedía*

Shirley - no puede ser…. Yo…

Ryo - caboom *La mariquita explota frente a la mirada de todos (l.p/200-0)

#fin del capitulo 23 próximo capitulo "UN REGRESO AMARGO" no se lo pierdan #

CONOCE LOS DECKS DE POWER OF CHAOS!

Hola, hoy les traigo esta sección que espero les guste. Voy a dedicar un poco de espacio para hablar un poco de los arquetipos creados en este fanfic para que todos puedan entender un poco mejor cada carta. Espero que sea de su gusto:

Capítulo 1: Hechiceras Del Caos

Es el deck del protagonista, poco hay que decir de ellas: son hermosas y poderosas hechiceras que se especializan en las artes oscuras y blancas al mismo tiempo.

Composición: el deck de legna se pueden dividir en 6 ramas diferentes que componen y ayudan en su conjunto a todo el arquetipo. Las seis ramas se dividen en:

Maestras del caos - son las creadoras del arte que combina la magia negra con la blanca son las que mejor dominan este estilo de magia y en consecuencia las más poderosas.

Hechiceras del caos - las hechiceras del caos continúan el legado de las maestras del caos aunque su dominio es menor que el de las creadoras de este arte. Son muy habilidosas y aprenden rápido y fácilmente todo lo que sus antecesoras les dejaron las magias del caos! Entre ellas podemos encontrar a Lara, la carta favorita de legna y que tanto ha ayudado a conseguir sus victorias.

Paladines del caos: durante el viaje de las hechiceras con la meta de aprender todos los secretos del caos las hechiceras encontraron un pueblo de mujeres guerreras parecidas a las amazonas que sentían su misma admiración por las maestras del caos y adaptaron sus enseñanzas a su manera. Las paladines del caos pueden montar poderosas y majestuosas criaturas listas para la batalla además de combinar la magia con sus grandes dotes de lucha lo que convierte a las paladines en un poderoso aliado de las hechiceras.

bestias del caos - gracias a las paladines las hechiceras del caos aprendieron como familiarizarse y domar a diferentes tipos de criaturas, algunas como simples mensajeras o medios de transporte, otras como apoyos de gran poder en una batalla. Entre las bestias del caos podemos encontrar una amplia variedad de especies al servicio de las hechiceras.

Hechiceras blancas/oscuras - con el tiempo las hechiceras del caos consiguieron varios seguidores, entre ellos jóvenes hechiceras que quieren seguir sus pasos y dominar el poder del caos. Por su juventud e inexperiencia las hechiceras del caos decidieron especializar a algunas en la magia blanca y otras en la oscura dependiendo de sus habilidades hasta que estén listas para convertirse en hechiceras del caos.

Cartas clave del deck:

Hechicera del Caos Lara.

Hechicera del Caos Denneke.

Magias del Caos.

Historia nacimiento del arquetipo

En el amanecer del mundo las fuerzas malignas amenazaban la tierra. Las fuerzas del bien les hicieron frente valientemente pero dos fuerzas tan opuestas… Sería imposible que una se impusiera a la otra. Los años y siglos pasaron segando innumerables vidas hasta que un día las más grandes sacerdotisas de la luz fueron más allá y comenzaron a investigar el poder de la oscuridad. Una vez aceptando esta oscuridad y controlándola ganaron un inmenso poder que sirvió para poner fin a la guerra y derrotar a las fuerzas del mal. Las maestras del caos habían nacido…. Mientras ellas vivieron el mundo nunca se vio amenazado pero cuando el momento de dejar este mundo se acercó, las maestras dejaron como legado su conocimiento con el fin de que las próximas generaciones pudieran aprender el método de repeler el mal si este alguna vez volviera. Fue entonces cuando esparcieron por el mundo sus conjuros basados en el caos, además con su último aliento crearon dos poderosos guardianes potenciados con el poder del caos: uno protegiendo de cualquier amenaza temporal el inicio de los tiempos con su espada del fulgor mientras que el otro fue enviado al fin de los tiempos para contener con sus llamas la destrucción. Con el paso de los años nuevas talentosas hechiceras comenzaron a buscar los conjuros de las maestras para aprender sus secretos y enseñarlos a sus jóvenes discípulos con el fin de protegerse del mal que se aproxima. La orden del caos ha nacido.


	24. Chapter 24

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.24

#CAPITULO 24 UN AMARGO REGRESO!

#El rival que fué elegido para enfrentar a Shirley, el joven Ryo Hankawa cae del cielo al finalizar el duelo de legna contra Deyvi sorprendiendo a todos. Shirley consigue convencer a los jueces para que el duelo se lleve a cabo. Ambos demuestran grandes habilidades y al final sorprendentemente Ryo consigue la victoria ante el aplauso de todo el público eufórico#

*el estadio de duelos aplaude y gritan emocionados por el duelo*

Ryo - siiii! Lo conseguí!

*El joven salta emocionado levantando su brazo muy alegremente ante la mirada de Shirley que agacha su cabeza*

Shirley - yo…. He perdido…

Yumi - JA JA JA JA! Eso le pasa por presumir y confiarse tanto. Como me río jajaja!

Jaime - tienes el corazón negro.

*legna sin decir nada se acerca a Shirley mirándola*

Legna - no debes lamentarte, hiciste un gran duelo. La próxima vez ganarás.

*Shirley mira a legna con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y salta abrazándole emocionada ante la mirada celosa de yumi*

Shirley - legnipu! Gracias… En verdad eres un encanto…

Yumi - oye tú! Qué te crees que haces!?

Scarlet – vaya, Legna es todo un galán jajaja

*Shirley y ryo se dan la mano en forma de respeto ante el aplauso de todo el público y regresan a su sitio esperando el inicio del siguiente duelo de los octavos*

Megafonía - a continuación comenzará el cuarto duelo de los octavos de final: Jaime Du Filliar y Kai Hukara, por favor ocupen sus lugares en el campo de duelos.

Jaime - ouiii! Ahora es mi turno. Después de estos duelos tan emocionantes yo no puedo ser menos. Voy a dar un gran espectáculo! Qué culminará con mi victoria!

*Jaime va emocionado a su lugar mientras por el pasillo llega Kai con una expresión seria. Legna y el cruzan sus miradas*

Legna – Kai, Cuanto tiempo, me alegra verte de nuevo.

Kai - si… Yo también me alegro de verte, dime has mejorado desde la última vez?

Legna – claro. Me hice más fuerte para proteger Akatsuki.

Kai - ya veo… Sinceramente espero que así sea, yo también me he hecho más fuerte. No pierdas detalle de este duelo.

Legna - por supuesto, pero Jaime no te lo pondrá fácil.

*Kai sonríe y va a su lugar en el campo de duelo encendiendo su disco de duelo*

Juez - el primer turno será para Jaime, comenzad!

Jaime y Kai - duelo! (L.p/4000 x2 [5x2])

Jaime - mi turno robo! [6] Invoco a mi bestia misteriosa Polux en defensa! *Un encantador monstruito rosa aparece en el campo con dos grandes ojos que miraban a todos con ternura *(l.v/4 atk/0 def/1800)

Jaime - polux gana 300 puntos de defensa por cada bestia misteriosa en mi campo incluido el mismo! (Def/1800-2100) Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [3]

Kai - mi turno robo! [6] Activo la carta mágica de campo Las ruinas del cielo!

*el suelo comienza a temblar mientras la zona que rodeaba ambos se transformaba en lo que parecían las ruinas de una antigua ciudad alzándose desde varias nubes*

Kai - esta carta se considera "El santuario en el cielo" mientras esté en el campo, deck o cementerio. Además cuando es activada envío un monstruo de tipo hada de mi deck al cementerio. *Kai toma una carta de su deck y la envía al cementerio mientras toma otra de su mano mirando de forma muy seria a jaime*

Kai - ahora invoco al Agente de los milagros Júpiter! *Un ángel de tez morena y musculosa aparece volando frente a kai* (L.v/4 atk/1800 def/1000) Activo el efecto de júpiter, una vez por turno puedo retirar del juego un monstruo "El agente" de mi cementerio para que un monstruo de luz tipo hada en mi campo gane 800 puntos de ataque hasta el final del turno. Retiro al agente de la creación venus del cementerio para aumentar el ataque de Júpiter. *Un aura blanca envuelve el cuerpo de Júpiter haciendo crecer sus músculos* (Atk/1800-2600)

Jaime - 2600 puntos de ataque? Eso es mucho para el primer turno no?...

Kai - solo acabo de empezar. Activo el segundo efecto de júpiter: Mientras controle un santuario en el cielo puedo descartar un monstruo de tipo hada de mi mano [3] para invocar un monstruo de luz tipo hada retirado del juego, Aparece agente de la creación venus! *Una ángel femenina dorada aparece alzando sus brazos al cielo* (L.v/3 atk/1600 def/0)

Kai - ahora activo su efecto, pagando 500 puntos de vida puedo invocar de forma especial una bola reluciente mística, pero ahora viene la mejor parte: mientras las ruinas del cielo estén activas no tengo que pagar ningún coste para activar efectos de monstruos tipo hada o cartas trampa de contra efecto.

Jaime - cómo dices? Puedes activar sin coste?

Kai - ahora invoco tres bolas relucientes místicas desde mi deck! *Venus alza sus manos creando un aro de luz del cual salen tres esferas blancas brillantes* (l.v/2 atk/500 def/500x3)

Yumi – impresionante, Kai no ha perdido el toque.

Scarlet - muy interesante, hizo un combo perfecto con su magia de campo, superó la defensa de Jaime y llenó su campo de monstruos sin ningún coste.

Legna - y solo está empezando…..

Kai - ahora mis tres bolas relucientes místicas de nivel 2 overlay! *Las tres esferas se convierten en tres luces que crean un portal negro* Invocación exceed! Aparece rango 2 Custodio de ángeles! *del portal sale una especie de estatua blanca y azul con alas doradas y dos brazos que levitan en cruz sobre su pecho* (Rango/2 atk/1500 def/1300)

Jaime - una invocación xyz de tres materiales en el primer turno… No está mal.

Kai - batalla Agente de los milagros Júpiter ataca a su bestia misteriosa.

Jaime - activo mi carta trampa Fuerza arrinconada! Esta carta se activa cuando solo controlo un monstruo bestia misteriosa y es atacada, Ahora todos los monstruos con defensa inferior a la de polux serán destruidos!

Kai - activo el efecto de mi custodio de ángeles, Desacoplando un material overlay ninguno de mis monstruos de tipo hada es afectado por tus cartas durante este turno.

Jaime - oh merg…

Kai - adelante Júpiter! Fuerza del milagro! *El ángel junta sus manos y crea una esfera de luz que lanza contra polux haciéndolo explotar* Ahora te atacaré directamente con mi custodio y venus.

Jaime - no te será tan fácil. Activo mi otra carta trampa Luz de luna eterna! Esta carta se convierte en un equipo para un monstruo bestia misteriosa en mi cementerio, la invoca de forma especial y le permite estar en posición de ataque renace polux! *el pequeño monstruo regresa al campo iluminado por una luz roja la cual comienza a transformarla. Su pequeño cuerpo se expande tomando un aspecto más corpulento. Sus garras crecen considerablemente al igual que sus colmillos. Su pelaje se vuelve rojizo y desarrolla dos cuernos en su cabeza*

Jaime - cuando un monstruo bestia misteriosa está en posición de ataque sus puntos y efectos se invierten. (Atk/0-2100 def/2100-0)

Kai - en ese caso termino mi turno.

Jaime – jejeje, que te ha parecido eso? Mis bestias no son simples peluches y te lo voy a demostrar. Robo [4] Batalla, ataco con polux a tu custodio de ángeles *la bestia se lanza ferozmente contra la estatua usando sus garras para apuñalarla*

Kai - activo el efecto de ruinas del cielo. Una vez por turno cuando un monstruo de tipo hada fuera a ser destruido puedo enviar un monstruo de tipo hada de mi deck al cementerio para negar esa destrucción y reducir a 0 todo el daño *Kai toma una carta de su deck y la envía al cementerio mientras la estatua bloquea con sus manos las garras de polux*

Jaime - en ese caso invoco a mi bestia misteriosa serpiar en defensa *una pequeña serpiente con aspecto de dibujo animado aparece enroscándose de forma de guardia* (L.v/4 atk/0 def/1800) Como hay otro monstruo bestia misteriosa en mi campo los puntos de polux aumentan (Atk/2100-2400) Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [2]

Kai - robo [4] Invoco al monstruo tuner agente del misterio tierra en ataque! *una ángel de aspecto tierno aparece con un vestido verde y una cara sonriente en el campo* (Lv/2* atk/1000 def/200) Activo el efecto de tierra cuando esta carta es invocada de forma normal mientras controlo un santuario en el cielo puedo añadir un amo hyperion desde mi deck a mi mano [4] Ahora activo una carta mágica Gravedad angelical! Selecciono un monstruo de tipo hada de nivel 3 o menor en mi campo reduzco su nive por cada nivel que haya perdido robo una carta. Selecciono a tierra (L.v/2*-1*) Ahora robo una carta [4]

Legna - (un tuner que junto sus otros monstruos suman nivel 8 y amo hyperion en mano kai prepara su mejor campo…)

Kai - sincronizo a mi agente del misterio tierra de nivel uno con mis agentes de la creación venus nivel 3 y de los milagros Júpiter de nivel 4 *la pequeña ángel se convierte en un círculo verde brillante mientras venus y Júpiter vuelan transformándose en 7 estrellas que se alinean rodeadas por el circulo verde*

Kai - señor sagrado de las penas y alegrías ejerce ante este pecador tu sagrado Benedicto. Invocación sincronizada! Nivel 8 Heraldo del juicio divino aknael! *Un majestuoso ángel aparece, ocultaba su rostro con una máscara azul, el campo se llenó pronto de varias plumas que caían de sus seis alas blancas. Tenía cuatro brazos los cuales dos estaban sosteniendo un gran martillo mientras que los dos restantes tenían una pose de rezo* (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/1800)

Jaime - activo mi carta trampa continua! Rivalizando el territorio! Esta carta se activa cuando mi oponente invoca un monstruo de nivel 5 o mayor de forma especial, ahora ambos jugadores solo podemos controlar un monstruo de nivel superior a 4 al mismo tiempo.

Kai - eso quiere decir…

Jaime - que no podrás invocar a tu amo hyperion mientras controles a tu aknael.

Yumi – vaya, eso estuvo genial.

Scarlet – si, Jaime tendría serios problemas si tuviera que enfrentar a aknael y hyperion al mismo tiempo.

Shirley - quién lo diría, sabe jugar y todo.

Kai - en ese caso ataco a tu polux con aknael, Martillo del juicio! *el ángel toma el gran martillo con dos de sus manos, lo alza y asesta un duro golpe contra la bestia pero por sorpresa de todos la pequeña serpiente se interpone bloqueando el golpe con su enrollado cuerpo a forma de escudo*

Jaime - sorprendido? Mientras mi Serpial esté en defensa mis bestias misteriosas no pueden ser destruidas una vez por turno.

Kai - pero aun así recibes daño (L.p/4000-3400) Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [3]

Jaime - es mi turno robo [3] Invoco a mi bestia misteriosa Lannari en defensa *una pequeña oveja de color azul aparece botando como un peluche* (l.v/4 atk/0 def/1700) Como hay otra bestia misteriosa en el campo polux aumenta su ataque (Atk/2400-2700)

Jaime - ahora activo el efecto de lannaris, una vez durante el turno de cualquier jugador puedo seleccionar un monstruo bestia misteriosa en mi campo y este aumenta los puntos de la posición activa de este en 500 puntos hasta el final del turno y además puedo robar una carta por cada ves que el monstruo seleccionado batalle este turno. Y selecciono a polux (Atk/2700-3200) Ahora atacare a aknael con polux

Kai - activo el efecto de ruinas del cielo, una vez por turno cuando un monstruo tipo hada fuera a ser destruido puedo enviar un monstruo de tipo hada de mi deck al cementerio en su lugar y convierte el daño en 0 *la bestia de jaime se lanza con sus garras hacia el ángel pero es bloqueado por una barrera de luz impidiendo que su ataque avance*

Jaime - pero sólo puedes usar ese efecto una vez por turno, activo una magia de juego rápido Plus lunar! Esta carta puede ser activada si solo controlo un monstruo bestia misteriosa en posición de ataque, aumenta sus puntos de ataque en 1000 y puede volver a atacar este turno *una luz aparece en el cielo envolviendo a polux para fortalecerlo al entrar en contacto con esta su la piel de polux comienza a brillar con un tono azulado* (Atk/3200-4200)

Yumi - un monstruo de nivel cuatro con más de 4000 puntos de ataque…

Shirley – interesante, a ver cómo reacciona su rival.

Jaime - ve polux ataca! *la bestia da otro zarpazo esta vez derribando la barrera para luego atravesar el cuerpo del ángel creando una explosión que llena el campo de una gran cantidad de humo* (L.p/kai/ 4000-2800)

Jaime - como polux ha batallado dos veces puedo robar dos cartas [2] Qué te parece eso? No está mal eh?*el humo se disipa dejando ver a aknael intacto mientras polux regresa a su posición* Qué ha pasado? Aknael no fue destruido…

Kai - carta trampa de contra efecto Oportunidad divina. Esta carta niega la destrucción en batalla o por efecto de un monstruo tipo hada en mi campo y después agrego otra carta trampa de contra efecto desde mi deck a mi mano [4]

Jaime - ya veo una trampa…

Kai - pero eso no es todo, también se activa el efecto de aknael cuando una carta de trampa contra efecto es activada puedo destruir una carta en el campo, ya que tu serpial evita la destrucción de tus monstruos una vez por turno destruiré tu luz de luna eterna. Sentencia de justicia divina! *el ángel golpea fuertemente el suelo con su martillo creando una onda de choque que destruye la carta de trampa*

Jaime - cuando mi luz de luna es destruida polux cambia a defensa. (Atk/4200-0 def/0-3200) Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno. La defensa de polux baja de nuevo a 2700 (Def/3200-2700) Termino mi turno (L.p/3400 [1])

Kai - mi turno robo [5] Activo una carta mágica continua altar a los cielos! *Una estructura de piedra blanca comienza a alzarse tras kai, se trataba de un altar en lo alto de unas escaleras echas de nubes* Activo el efecto de mi altar, si esta carta es activada mientras controlo un santuario en el cielo puedo añadir un monstruo tipo hada de nivel 4 o menor de mi deck a mi mano [5] Ahora invocó a mi comandante en los cielos en ataque *un ángel vestido con una armadura de aspecto militar romana aparece portando una lanza alada en su mano derecha* (L.v/4 atk/1900 def/0)

Kai - se activa el efecto de mi altar a los cielos! Cuando un monstruo de tipo hada es invocado con éxito puedo retirar del juego un monstruo tipo hada en mi cementerio para aumentar este turno el ataque de mis monstruos tipo hada en mi campo igual a la mitad del ataque del monstruo removido durante este turno. Remuevo al agente de los milagros Júpiter de 1800 puntos de ataque por tanto mis monstruos ganan 900 puntos (Aknael atk/3000-3900 custodio de los ángeles atk/1500-2400 comandante en los cielos atk/1900-2800)

Jaime - ….. Ahora ni siquiera con el efecto de lannaris podré superar su ataque…

Kai - ahora se activa el efecto de aknael el cual cada vez que un monstruo de típo hada sea removido del juego una ficha soldado de los cielos es invocado en mi campo. *un pálido ángel aparece en el campo sosteniendo una lanza de aspecto simple* (L.v/4 atk/1400 def/1200) Ahora batalla, ataco con mi custodio de los ángeles a tu lannaris. *el extraño ataúd toma impulso con sus brazos y se lanza contra la pequeña oveja envistiéndola*

Jaime - activo el efecto de lannaris con serpial como objetivo, su defensa aumenta en 500 y robaré una carta cada vez que combata (Def/1800-2300) *la oveja es aplastada y desaparece mientras su lana envuelve a serpial fortaleciendo su cuerpo*

Kai - ahora comandante en los cielos batalla ataca a su serpial! *el ángel alza su lanza recubriéndola de energía y la arroja contra la serpiente la cual detiene el impacto enroscando su cuerpo*

Jaime - efecto de serpial, una vez por turno uno de mis monstruos bestia misteriosa no puede ser destruido en batalla o por efectos de cartas y por el efecto de lannaris robo una carta [2] (De este modo podre robar una carta más…)

Kai - cuando un monstruo que combate con mi comandante no es destruido en batalla este es destruido al final del cálculo de daño.

Jaime - qué? Un efecto destructivo justo ahora?

Kai - despídete de tu lagartija *la lanza bate sus alas tomando impulso suficiente para terminar atravesando a serpial destruyéndola*

Yumi - las defensas de jaime están bajando muy rápido y solo pudo robar una carta.

Shirley – cierto, kai parece que ha mejorado desde la última vez.

Legna - conoces a kai?

Shirley – si, de hecho fue keiyo quien lo elimino en el pasado nacional justo antes de enfrentarse al obsesivo de los dragones. Fue un gran duelo, keiyo disfrutó mucho pero kai ha mejorado sin duda, por otro lado tu amigo cometió un gran fallo. Si hubiera aumentado la defensa de polux y usado el efecto de serpial para protegerlo del ataque de aknael podría reservar defensas.

Scarlet - te equivocas, kai impidió esa jugada atacando primero a lannaris para que jaime debiera escoger… Realmente no importaba el objetivo del aumento de puntos, al atacar en segunda estancia a serpial jaime debía seleccionarlo como objetivo a sí mismo para forzar un ataque mas además hay tres factores a tener en cuenta.

Yumi - qué factores?

Scarlet – 1: polux pierde puntos de defensa mientras el número de bestias misteriosas disminuye. 2: el efecto del comandante en los cielos hubiera destruido igual a polux solo le habría causado unos cuantos puntos de daño a kai. Y 3: existe la opción de que jaime quiera que sus monstruos sean destruidos, seguramente tendrá algo que ver con su carta boca abajo la cual aún no activó.

Kai - ahora aknael ataca a su pollux *de un solo golpe de su martillo la bestia sale volando mientras hecha pedazos por los aires* No te quedan monstruos, ahora soldado de los cielos ataca directamente! *el soldado golpea con su lanza a jaime en el hombro provocando una mueca de dolor en este* (L.p/3400-2000)

Kai - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [4]

Jaime - activo mi carta trampa nido misterioso! Esta carta me permite agregar un monstruo bestia misteriosa desde mi deck a mi mano igual al número de monstruos bestia misteriosa que fueron destruidos este turno y fueron 3 [5]

Shirley - tenías razón, quería aumentar más su mano.

Jaime - es mi turno robo! [6] Activo la carta mágica luna suprema oculta! Esta carta destierra una carta mágica o de trampa boca abajo en el campo de mi oponente y luego puedo añadir una carta "misterio de luna" que se encuentre entre las 5 primeras cartas de mi deck a mi mano para luego barajar.

Kai - cómo?...

Jaime - el único coste es enviar una carta en mi campo al cementerio elijo rivalizando el territorio.

Kai - … *una luna aparece en el campo haciendo desaparecer la trampa de jaime y la de kai revelando que se trataba de golpe solemne*

Jaime - y ahora agrego el misterio de la luna roja a mi mano [6] Ahora activo desde mi mano la magia continua misterio de la luna roja! *una luna de gran tamaño aparece con un color rojizo desprendiendo una extraña luz que envuelve el campo *

Jaime - ahora mis bestias misteriosas pueden permanecer en posición de ataque.

Kai - por fin vas a pasar a la ofensiva?

Jaime - jeje tanto se me nota? La verdad es que pienso barrer todo tu campo.

Kai - me gustaría ver eso con mis ruinas del cielo y mi custodio de ángeles en el campo.

Jaime - bien te lo mostraré, activo mi carta mágica reflexión lunar! [4] *una segunda luna aparece frente la otra como si estuviera reflejándola*

Jaime - esta carta puede ser activada si la única carta en mi campo es el misterio de la luna roja, ahora puedo robar 2 cartas y además puedo realizar una segunda invocación normal este turno [6] Ahora invoco a mi bestia misteriosa killiane en ataque *un pequeño pony aparece el cual comienza a transformarse mediante la luz de la luna en un caballo salvaje fantasma que cabalga por el aire* (L.v/4 atk/1700 def/0) Activo el efecto de killiane cuando esta carta es invocada en posición de ataque puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi cementerio un monstruo bestia misteriosa. Renace serpial

*la pequeña serpiente aparece en cuanto la luz de la luna toca su cuerpo comienza a aumentar en gran medida su tamaño tomando un aspecto mucho mas terrorífico* (L.v/4 atk/1800 def/0) Mientras serpial este en posición de ataque todos mis bestias misteriosas ganan 500 puntos extra de ataque (Atk serpial/1800-2300 atk killiane /1700-2200) Además si controlo un misterio de la luna en mi campo esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano retirando del juego dos monstruos bestias misteriosas en mi cementerio. Retiro a polux y lannaris ahora aparece bestia misteriosa duolwolf en ataque! *dos cachorros de lobo aparecen carecen de sus extremidades traseras pero en su lugar un cordón de piel los unía como siameses de pronto la luz de la luna los convierte en feroces wargos plateados con sus lomos cubiertos por púas *

(L.v/6 atk/2300 def/0) Y gracias a serpial sus puntos de ataque aumentan (Atk/2300-2800) Pero aún no he terminado, aún tengo la invocación adicional aparece bestia misteriosa lambatt! *un pequeño murciélago cabezón aparece pero comienza a transformarse de nuevo en una terrorífica bestia de afiladas garras grandes alas negras y una larga cola* (L.v/4 atk/1900 def/0) Y por el efecto de serpial sus puntos aumentan (Atk/1900-2400)

Kai - dijiste que barrerías mi campo pero ninguna de tus bestias puede hacer frente a aknael.

Jaime - enserio? Aún no he terminado mi turno, activo una carta mágica cerco del mal presagio! [2] Esta carta aumenta los puntos de ataque de un monstruo bestia misteriosa en 1000 puntos hasta el final del turno y elijo a mi bestia misteriosa duolwolf. (Atk-2800-3800)

Kai - 3800 puntos de ataque?

Jaime - ahora empieza lo bueno, ataco con killiane a tu custodio de ángeles! *el caballo comienza a galopar en el aire a gran velocidad en vistiendo al custodio*

Kai - activo el efecto de las ruinas del cielo, una vez por cada monstruo de tipo hada que fuera a ser destruido puedo reducir el dañ negar su destrucción enviando un monstruo de tipo hada de mi deck al cementerio. *una barrera protege al custodio del impacto de killiane*

Jaime - ahora tu custodio esta desprotegido, ve lambatt! *el murciélago toma con sus garras el ataúd y lo levanta en el cielo para luego soltarlo haciendo que se estrelle en el suelo* (L.p kai/2800- 1900)

Jaime - ahora el efecto de lambatt, si destruye un monstruo en batalla puedo seleccionar y destruir un monstruo en el campo con ataque inferior al ataque de uno de mis bestias misteriosas, elijo a aknael con ataque inferior al de duolwolf. *el murciélago abre su boca y lanza varias ondas supersónicas hacia el gran ángel*

Kai - de nuevo uso el efecto de las ruinas del cielo para negar su destrucción *de nuevo una barrera de luz aparece protegiendo a aknael mientras kai descarta otra carta de su deck*

Jaime - ahora sí, ataco con duolwolf a aknael! *uno de los wargos siameses se lanza rugiendo hacia el cuello del ángel mordiéndolo con una tremenda fuerza lo que hace desaparecer a aknael* (L.p/1900- 1100)

Jaime - por cierto, se me olvidó decirte que duolwolf puede atacar 2 veces cada turno.

Kai - cómo?

Yumi - no me lo creo, en verdad puede ganar.

Jaime – adelante, primero uso a serpial para atacar a tu comandante en los cielos! *la gran serpiente atrapa con su cuerpo al comandante dándole un gran mordisco*

Kai - activo el efecto de las ruinas del cielo… *de nuevo la barrera protege al ángel el cual se libera de la serpiente y toma su lanza* Ahora el efecto de mi comandante en los cielos todo monstruo que combata contra él es destruido después del cálculo de daño *el ángel corta en dos a la serpiente con su lanza destruyéndola*

Jaime - no importa ya gané! Duolwolf ataca! *el otro lobo se lanza contra el ángel de forma despiadada*

Kai - activo el efecto de mi altar a los cielos! Enviando esta carta al cementerio recuperó tantos puntos de vida como he perdido este turno. (L.p/1100-2800)

Jaime - maldición…. *el wargo despedaza al ángel dejando solo su lanza* (L.p/2800-900)

Kai - activo el efecto de mi comandante de los cielos, todo monstruo que no sea destruido por el en batalla es destruido después del cálculo de daño. *la lanza extiende sus alas y moviéndose sola arremete contra el wargo a gran velocidad pero esta rebota en el pelaje del wargo*

Jaime - gracias a mi cerco del mal presagio el monstruo elegido no puede ser destruido por efectos durante este turno.

Kai - ya veo… Pensaste en todo.

Jaime - te dije que no te lo pondría fácil jeje. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno (L.p/2000 [1])

Yumi - está siendo un duelo muy emocionante.

Scarlet - realmente todos lo han sido hasta ahora, después de todo es un torneo importante y son las rondas finales. Solo quedan los mejores duelistas.

Yumi - solo los mejores…*Shirley se fija en que yumi está desanimada y golpea con su codo el costado de esta*

Shirley - oye no te desanimes, eres mi rival por lo tanto no eres débil solo tuviste mala suerte nada más. *todos se quedan asombrados ante las palabras de Shirley, sobre todo yumi que se queda boquiabierta y pálida de la sorpresa mientras Shirley aparta levemente la mirada sonrojada*

Shirley - q-qué pasa? S-solo soy sincera después de todo yo también perdí por mala suerte. *yumi sonríe y asiente mirando a Shirley*

Yumi - gracias…

Kai - entonces es mi turno robo! [5] Activo una carta mágica continua la fuente en el cielo. Cuando un monstruo de luz tipo hada sea destruido en batalla puedo removerlo del juego y aumentar mis puntos de vida igual al ataque de ese monstruo.

Jaime - ahora vas a la defensiva?

Kai - compruébalo tú mismo… Retiro del juego a mi agente del misterio tierra en mi cementerio para invocar de forma especial Amo hyperion! *Una gran bola de fuego aparece en el cielo, poco a poco se abre desenvolviendo a un enorme ángel vestido con una armadura dorada. Las llamas se convirtieron en alas de fuego mientras descendía poco a poco sobre el campo, entre sus manos aparecía la imagen del sistema solar demostrando su gran poder* (L.v/8 atk/2700 def/2100)

Legna - aquí esta…. Hyperion….

Kai - esto no es todo… Invoco a mi agente del movimiento Neptuno en ataque! *un ángel azul con una barba de coral morada aparece vestido con una túnica verde y portando un tridente en su mano derecha* (L.v/4 atk/1900 def/200)

Kai - ahora activo el efecto de amo hyperion: una vez por turno puedo retirar del juego un monstruo luz tipo hada de mi cementerio para destruir una carta en el campo.

Jaime - qué? Enserio?

Kai - retiro una bola reluciente mística de mi cementerio y destruyo a duolwolf. Vamos! PENITENCIA ARDIENTE! *hyperion introduce su mano derecha en la imagen de la galaxia y toma con ella una estrella, Alza esa misma mano abriéndola dejando levitar la estrella que aumenta progresivamente de tamaño hasta que la lanza contra el wargo destruyéndolo entre las llamas*

Jaime - no… mi monstruo…

Kai - gracias al efecto de Neptuno cuando un monstruo de tipo hada es retirado del juego aumento mis puntos de vida en 800. (L.p/900-1700)

Kai - ahora… si controlo un santuario en el cielo boca arriba en mi campo amo hyperion puede usar su efecto dos veces por turno.

Jaime - …ugh

Kai - y mis ruinas del cielo se considera como el santuario en el cielo de modo que retiro del juego a mi comandante de los cielos y destruyo a lambatt! *el murciélago ve como una gran bola de fuego se dirige hacia el envolviéndolo en las llamas sin dejar rastro*

Jaime - esto es malo, he perdido dos monstruos antes incluso de que me ataque…

Kai - de nuevo el efecto de Neptuno aumenta mis puntos de vida (L.p/1700-2500 [2]) Ahora fase de batalla, ataco con amo hyperion a killiane *el gran ángel crea un látigo de fuego con sus manos y con el golpea al caballo fantasma destruyéndolo* (l.p/2000-1000)

Shirley - le dio la vuelta tan fácil… da miedo.

Legna - este es el poder aplastante de kai.

Kai - esto se terminó. Ataco directamente con mi agente del movimiento Neptuno! *el ángel azul toma su tridente y se lanza contra jaime el cual sonríe*

Jaime - activo mi carta trampa! Espejismo de la luna roja! Esta carta se activa cuando recibo un ataque directo, niega el daño e invoca una ficha oveja misteriosa por cada 500 puntos de daño negado. Invoco a tres fichas! *tres ovejas aparecen saltando suavemente al campo de jaime mientras sonreían plácidamente* (L.v/2 atk/1000 def/1000)

Kai - termino mi turno (L.p/2500 [2])

Jaime - es mi turno robo! [2]Oh ouii! Esta es justo la carta que necesitaba

Kai - en verdad?... Menuda suerte

Jaime - jeje la suerte acompaña a los valientes o eso dicen y yo no soy nada cobarde y ahora lo veras! Sacrifico a mis tres fichas de ovejas misteriosas para invocar a mi rey tirano de las bestias djiianux! *en el campo de pronto aparece un gran monstruo con cuerpo de serpiente y el tronco y pelaje de un oso. Su cabeza era una combinación de ambas coronada por dos grandes cuernos de búfalo; de su cuerpo sobresalían 6 brazos y cada uno sujetaba un anillo dorado mientras su cuerpo estaba lleno de extraños amuletos* (L.v/10 atk/? Def/?)

Kai - qué es ese monstruo?...

Jaime - es el más poderoso de mis bestias misteriosas y vas a ver por qué. Activo su efecto. Para empezar sus puntos de ataque y defensa son iguales al número de monstruos tipo bestia que sacrifique, o sea 3 (Atk/?-3000 def/?-3000) Además cuando es invocado por sacrificio puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi cementerio tantas bestias misteriosas como monstruos sacrifiqué.

Kai - sacrificaste tres monstruos por tanto puedes hacer 3 invocaciones…

Jaime – correcto, renaced! Duolwolf, Lambatt y Serpial! *la extraña bestia lanza tres de sus anillos al aire con los cuales crea portales por donde aparecen de nuevo todas las bestias*

(Duolwolf l.v/6 atk/2300 def/0 lambatt l.v/4 atk/1800 def/0 serpial l.v/4 atk/1700 def/0)

Jaime - además por el efecto de serpial los puntos de ataque de mis bestias aumentan en 500.

(Atk lambatt / 1800-2300 serpial atk/1700-2200 duolwolf / 2300-2800)

*el público ovaciona eufórico a jaime por haber dado la vuelta a la situación con solo una carta ante la mirada preocupada de kai*

Kai - de nuevo esas molestas bestias…

Jaime - ahora viene lo mejor! Batalla bestia misteriosa duolwolf ataca a hyperion! *los wargos toman impulso y se lanzan contra el gran ángel*

Kai - uso el efecto de mis ruinas del cielo

Jaime - pero no podrás protegerte del segundo ataque! *una barrera bloque a uno de los wargos pero el segundo usa el primero como trampolín para atravesar la barrera y a hyperion de un solo golpe* (l.p/2500-2400)

Kai - activo el efecto de mi fuente en el cielo, ahora gano puntos de vida igual al ataque de hyperion removiéndolo del juego. *una gran fuente aparece detrás de kai mojándole con agua sagrada* (L.p/2400-5100)

Yumi - 5100 puntos de vida?

Scarlet – calma, Jaime aún no ha acabado.

Jaime - ahora ataco con mi serpial a tu Neptuno.

Kai - efecto de las ruinas. *la serpiente toma en su boca al ángel que mantiene abierta la misma a duras penas con su tridente*

Jaime - entonces lo destruiré con lambatt! *de pronto el murciélago aparece detrás del ángel cortándolo con sus fuertes garras* (L.p/5100- 4900)

Kai - uso el efecto de mi fuente en el cielo (L.p/4900- 6800)

Jaime - ahora te atacaré directamente con djiianux! Conjuro salvaje! *la extraña criatura hace varias figuras raras con sus manos creando una esfera de energía roja y verde que lanza contra kai ferozmente* (L.p/6800-3800)

Kai - tú….

Jaime - ahora el efecto de djiianux: cuando inflige daño de batalla a mi oponente inflige 800 puntos de daño por cada bestia misteriosa en mi campo y tengo 3! *la criatura alza una de sus manos creando un trueno negro que golpea a kai* (L.p/3800-1400 [2])

Jaime - termino mi turno (l.p/1000 [1]) *el público estalla de emoción y vitorean a Jaime el cual saluda de forma triunfal ante el asombro de yumi y Shirley*

Yumi - i-increíble el en verdad…

Shirley - v-va a ganar… *keiyo en una sala VIP observando el duelo cierra sus ojos con cara de resignación y se levanta de su asiento mientras kai mira hacia el suelo con ojos irritados*

Kai - tu….. Maldito... No me subestimes… aun no has visto mi verdadero poder…

Jaime - jeje enserio? Entonces muéstramelo adelante

Kai - …. En verdad lo quieres ver? … Entonces lo verás bien cerca… es mi turno robo! [3]

Legna - (kai de pronto se está comportando raro de repente, esto es extraño)

"Kai" activo una carta mágica: Destierro de los señores oscuros. Esta carta me permite buscar una carta señor oscuro de mi deck a mi mano [3]

Legna - señor oscuro?...

Yumi - nunca había usado esas cartas…

Kai - agrego otra carta mágica llamada contacto del señor oscuro y la activo! Con esto puedo invocar un monstruo señor oscuro de mi cementerio en defensa.

Jaime - de tu cementerio?...

Kai - exacto y gracias a mis ruinas del cielo tengo varios monstruos donde elegir! *kai extiende sus brazos hacia ambos lados mientras dice esas palabras y una luz se abre desde el cielo*

Kai - aparece! Señor oscuro suberbia! *un ángel negro de alas naranjas con una máscara en su cara y dos grandes brazos aparece en el campo* (L.v/8 atk/2900 def/2400)

Scarlet - ese monstruo parece interesante *keiyo se detiene al ver al monstruo de kai y de nuevo observa el duelo esta vez de pie*

Kai - activo el efecto de suberbia, cuando esta carta es invocada de forma especial desde mi cementerio puedo invocar otro monstruo señor oscuro desde mi cementerio. Renace señor oscuro amdusc! *suberbia unde sus brazos en el suelo y de él saca un caballo negro alado* (L.v/6 atk/1800 def/2800)

Jaime - y eso qué? Esos monstruos no están ni cerca de ser un problema para mis monstruos y más estando en defensa.

Kai - pronto te arrepentirás por esas palabras… Activo el efecto de amdusc! Durante el turno de cualquier jugador puedo pagar mil puntos de vida para devolver una carta mágica o trampa señor oscuro en mi cementerio y usar su efecto (L.p/1400-400)

Kai -Devuelvo destierro de los señor oscuro y uso su efecto ahora puedo agregar otra carta señor oscuro de mi deck [3] Ahora sacrifico a suberbia y amdusc Para invocar a mi señor oscuro lucifer!

*una aura oscura envuelve el campo mientras los dos ángeles desaparecen en la oscuridad hasta que de pronto una espada emerge de la oscuridad y de un corte al aire se dispersa dejando ver un ángel de cabello blanco con una armadura negra y 4 alas del mismo color mientras en su mano derecha portaba una gran espada plateada* (L.v/11 atk/3000 def/3000)

Yumi - l-lucifer? C-cómo el diablo?

Scarlet - según la historia lucifer era uno de los ángeles más fieles pero un día inició la guerra en el cielo llevando a la rebelión a miles de ángeles, los cuales fueron derrotados y se convirtieron en ángeles caídos.

Shirley - primero usa monstruos ángeles de luz y ahora usa ángeles caídos de oscuridad. A alguien le gusta la ironía…

Legna - (kai…que es esta extraña sensación?...)

Kai - activo el efecto de lucifer. Cuando este monstruo es invocado con éxito puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi deck un monstruo señor oscuro por cada monstruo de efecto en el campo de mi oponente.

Jaime - espera desde el deck?

Kai - tienes cuatro monstruos y por lo tanto puedo llamar a cuatro señores oscuros adelante! Llamada de la guerra celestial! *el ángel alza su espada al cielo el cual se abre de forma majestuosa dejando ver cuatro figuras*

Kai - aparezcan! Señor oscuro nasten!*un ángel blanco muy corpulento con cabeza de león negro con dos cuernos sobre su cabeza y una armadura inferior dorada* (l.v/7 atk/2600 def/2600) Señor oscuro tezcatlipoca *un ángel sin rostro con un traje negro y dos afiladas garras* (L.v/9 atk/2800 def/2100) Señor oscuro Asmodeus *un ángel cubierto por una pequeña armadura azul oscura con alas del mismo color* (L.v/8 atk/3000 def/2500) Y señor oscuro Zerato *un ángel fornido de tez oscura cubierto por una capucha y hombreras rojas al igual que sus alas mientras en su mano izquierda porta una espada de sierra* (L.v/8 atk/2800 def/2300)

Jaime - c-cinco monstruos en un turno…. E-esto es…

Kai - activo el efecto de zerato. Una vez por turno puedo descartar un monstruo de oscuridad de mi mano puedo destruir todos los monstruos en el campo del oponente [1]

Jaime - que has dicho?

Kai - adelante pulga de los cielos *zerato alza su espada hacia el cielo creando una nube oscura que envuelve a las bestias misteriosas pudriéndolas hasta desaparecer ante la mirada de los ángeles*

Scarlet - que poder más terrorífico….

Yumi - a Jaime no le quedan monstruos para protegerse.

Shirley - le ha arrasado.

Legna - …

Kai - esto se terminó… Ataco directamente con señor oscuro lucifer. Sufre la ira de la espada sagrada de la guerra celestial… *lucifer alza su espada envolviéndola en energía oscura y golpea con ella violentamente contra el suelo creando una onda de energía que avanza violentamente contra el suelo golpeando a Jaime que sale despedido estampándose gravemente contra la pared de la grada del estadio dejando el campo de duelos gravemente dañado*

(L.p/1000-0)

Yumi - eso ha sido!...

Scarlet - una onda de choque real!

Legna - … JAIME!

*todos van corriendo asustados a atender a su amigo el cual cae al suelo inconsciente y mal herido. Mientras, kai sin decir nada se dirige hacia el pasillo cruzándose con todos en el momento, legna ambos se miran sin decir nada mientras todo el público se queda en un tenso silencio y las unidades médicas le dan a jaime los primeros auxilios rodeados por Shirley, Yumi, Scarlet y Legna mientras este último se queda mirando con ojos de duda y tensión a kai el cual entra en el pasillo*

#fin capitulo 24 próximo capitulo

Choque de orgullos la verdad sale a la luz

Espero que disfruten tanto leyendo este capitulo como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo #

Conoce los decks de p.o.c

Espirituales

El de Shirley aldrox es uno de los arquetipos con más potencial que he creado y su fuerza se muestra en como a perdido sus dos duelos (nunca a perdido por enfrentar de cara a sus monstruos)

Así mismo es un deck muy táctico basado en el contra ataque y el control

Cartas mas importantes

Circulo espiritual

Desfile de espíritus

Ya-zion dragón espiritual

Historia:

En la antigüedad existía un extraño bosque el cual decían estaba maldito. Todo aquel que entraba en el nunca regresaba .

El bosque era un punto de reunión de los espíritus atormentados de varios guerreros y criaturas .

Cerca del bosque una modesta aldea se encontraba viviendo en paz . asta que comenzó a ser atacada y asaltada por varios ejércitos de mercenarios y traidores al emperador .

Un día la sacerdotisa de la aldea fue al bosque a pedir ayuda a los espíritus .

Sacrificando su propia vida se convirtió en su líder y los espíritus acabaron con los mercenarios defendiendo la aldea.

Desde entonces ninguna persona volvió a desaparecer en el bosque pero la aldea siempre fue protegida por estos espíritus que solo podrían verse durante la batalla.


	25. Chapter 25

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.25

CAPITULO 25! CHOQUE DE ORGULLOS! LA VERDAD SALE A LA LUZ

#El emocionante duelo entre jaime y kai finaliza con un agónico final que hizo temblar el estadio de duelos.

El último ataque de kai causó daño real a Jaime dejándolo malherido e inconsciente. Rápidamente las unidades médicas se llevaron a jaime a la enfermería mientras para calmar a los espectadores los octavos de final continuaban su curso#

*kai caminaba por el largo pasillo del estadio que llevaba hasta la sala de espera de los participantes cuando de pronto se detiene*

Kai - veo que mi duelo te ha llamado la atención… Keiyo Aldrox

*en frente de él se encontraba keiyo con una mirada seria observando a kai*

Keiyo - la última vez que te vi eras un joven orgulloso que respetaba a su rival y te lamentabas de perder porque pensabas que no podías crecer fácilmente en el entorno donde te encontrabas… Y ahora mírate, Has conseguido un nuevo poder pero has jugado con tu rival perdiendo todo el respeto hacia él.

Kai - enserio? Has bajado de tu trono hasta aquí solo para decirme que estás decepcionado por mi estilo de juego? Vaya. Si que debes estar aburrido. Jejeje.

Keiyo - no. He venido a advertirte. Legna y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente que solucionar en este torneo. Y no permitiré que nadie se meta por medio y pueda hacer peligrar nuestro enfrentamiento.

Kai - enserio? Entonces has venido para amenazarme y que me deje perder si me toca legna como oponente porque temes que le derrote? No esperaba esto de ti "campeón".

Keiyo - Ja! Tu derrotar a legna? Ni en tus sueños. No estás al nivel ni de acercarte a el. Por otro lado… Me preocupan los trucos que usaste contra ese chico.

Kai - trucos? A qué te refieres?

Keiyo - no sé cómo lo hiciste… Pero ese último impacto fue real. Heriste de gravedad a tu rival y ahora debe ser atendido con urgencia. Escucha. No quiero que uses ningún extraño truco como ese para incapacitar a legna para duelear y tenga que retirarse por eso.

Kai - esas acusaciones son muy graves no crees? Como podría yo hacer algo así? Lo de antes fue un accidente, seguramente algún error de sobrecarga en la solid visión.

Keiyo - no juegues conmigo. No me chupo el dedo… no sé como lo hiciste pero se que fuiste tu y no permitiré que nadie manche este juego que tanto amo de esta manera.

Kai - y qué piensas hacer?

Keiyo - muy sencillo. Me libraré de ti antes de que causes problemas *Keiyo toma su disco de duelo y se lo coloca en su brazo izquierdo encendiéndolo de forma desafiante retando a kai*

Kai - un duelo de revancha contra el campeón? Jeje. Como podría negarme? Una final anticipada aunque puede que te lamentes *Kai toma un Disco de duelo diferente al que usó antes en su duelo contra Jaime. Esta vez era un disco emplumado como las alas de un ángel aunque la mitad era blanco y la otra mitad negro*

Keiyo y Kai - duelo!

*mientras tanto en la enfermería*

Doctor - por ahora su vida no corre peligro. Pero sus heridas son muy serias. Debe descansar y recibir el tratamiento adecuado.

Scarlet - está bien. Muchas gracias *el médico se despide y sale de la habitación mientras yumi, legna, Shirley y scarlet rodean la cama de Jaime el cual todavía seguía inconsciente*

Shirley - cómo ha podido pasar esto?

Yumi - el impacto del último ataque que lanzó kai fue un daño real.

Shirley - estás de broma? Eso es imposible.

Scarlet - no lo es. De hecho, legna y yo hemos sufrido heridas por esa misma causa.

Shirley - qué!? Enserio? Debe ser un fallo en el sistema. Voy a quejarme ahora mismo.

Yumi - qué piensas? Crees que fue kai?

Legna - no lo sé… llevo sintiendo la presencia de un doomloord durante todo el torneo… pero realmente se trataba de kai? Si él fuera un doomlord en verdad Jaime hubiese recibido daño real desde el comienzo.

Yumi - entonces fue un fallo en el sistema como dice Shirley? *De pronto un escalofrío recorre la espalda de legna y sale corriendo por el pasillo* Legna a dónde vas!? Scarlet por favor puedes quedarte con Jaime?

Scarlet – claro, no hay problema.

Yumi – gracias. *yumi y Shirley salen corriendo tras de legna mientras volvemos al duelo*

Keiyo - yo tendré el primer turno robo! (L.p/4000 [6]) (Iba a reservar esta carta para enfrentarme a legna pero esta puede ser una buena prueba…) Activo una magia continua llamada núcleo draconium! *una gran gema verde brillante aparece frente a keiyo* Ahora descartando un monstruo draconium de mi mano esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi mano. Draconium skyul! *un dragón de tono verdoso con una gema en su pecho y dos grandes alas* (L.v/5 atk/2000 def/200)

Keiyo - cada vez que un monstruo draconium es invocado puedo añadir un contador draconium en mi núcleo *un circulo brillante aparece en la gema frente a keiyo* (d.c x1) Además cuando es enviado desde mi mano al cementerio esta carta puede ser invocada desde el cementerio de forma especial renace draconium mertla *un dragón reptante sale de la tierra con su espalda cubierta de gemas* (L.v/4 atk/1600 def/500) De este modo un contador draconium es agregado al núcleo (D.c x2)

Keiyo - ahora sacrifico a mis dos monstruos para invocar a mi emperador draconium exzelion! *una luz envuelve el campo haciendo desaparecer a los dos dragones momentáneamente para dejar paso a un gran dragón blanco. Aparece rugiendo ferozmente con varias gemas verdes en su cuerpo* (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/2200) [2]

Kai - tu monstruo as en el primer turno? Un poco exagerado no crees?

Keiyo - si crees que esto es exagerado espera y verás. Primero un nuevo contador es agregado a mi núcleo draconium (d.c x 3) Y ahora usaré uno de sus efectos. Mientras tenga 3 contadores o mas el turno que he realizado una invocación por sacrificio puedo robar una carta por cada monstruo sacrificado [4] Y ahora activo la carta mágica Portal dracoespectro! Esta carta se activa seleccionando un monstruo tipo dragón de nivel 7 o mayor en el campo y me permite invocar otros dos monstruos con su mismo nombre desde mi deck de forma especial.

Kai - has dicho otros dos?

Keiyo - aparezcan mis emperadores! *otros dos dragones idénticos aparecen rugiendo ferozmente* (L.v/8 atk/3000 def/2200 x 2) Estos dragones no pueden atacar este turno ni puedo invocar ningún monstruo desde el extra deck además otros dos contadores son agregados a mi núcleo (d.c x 5) Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [2] *mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos anexos al del duelo*

Ryo - si abuela, esas son las que tienen insectos dibujados… No abuela no es un juego tonto y inútil… Qué?!... Pues para tu información acabo de ganar mi duelo de octavos y si sigo así puedo ganar el torneo pero necesito esas cartas…. Puedes traerlas con la ranchera?... 30 minutos?... Bien te espero en la puerta *de pronto la caja colgada en el pantalón de ryo comienza a moverse hacia los lados mientras este hablaba por teléfono*

Ryo - uh? Ocurre algo compañero? No abuela no te decía a ti… Perdona tengo que colgar *cuelga la llamada y guarda su teléfono en el bolsillo mientras mira extrañado a la caja*

Ryo - qué pasa? Ocurre algo? *la expresión del joven se pone serio y comienza a correr por el pasillo hasta llegar a la zona del duelo* Esto es….

Kai - primero activo el efecto de mi mano de mi señor oscuro ixchel. Descartando esta carta junto a otra carta señor oscuro puedo robar dos cartas. Descarto rebelión de señor oscuro. Y ahora robo dos cartas [6] A continuación activo la carta mágica Canjear. Descartando un monstruo de nivel 8 puedo robar dos cartas. Y elijo a señor oscuro suberbia [6]

Keiyo - (ya tiene dos señor oscuro en su cementerio, como imaginaba ahora viene…) *de pronto llegan legna, Shirley y yumi hasta el lugar donde se encuentra ryo*

Legna - esos son… keiyo y kai.

Yumi - están luchando?

Ryo - uh? Vosotros sois los chicos de antes.

Shirley - hankawa eres tú… Qué haces aquí?

Ryo - lo mismo que vosotros, viendo el duelo.

Yumi - por qué están luchando?

Ryo - no tengo ni idea, llegué con el primer turno finalizado aunque aldrox comenzó realmente fuerte.

Shirley - es verdad…. Tres exzelion y núcleo draconium, ésta es la formación que tenía preparada contra legna.

Legna - …. Kai… Keiyo…. Qué ocurre aquí?

Kai - ahora activaré la carta mágica Contacto del señor oscuro. Esta carta me permite invocar un monstruo señor oscuro desde mi cementerio en posición de defensa…

Keiyo - (aquí viene..)

Kai - renace Señor oscuro suberbia! *un ángel negro enmascarado de alas naranjas aparece en el campo con dos grandes brazos que se hunden en el suelo* (L.v8 atk/2900 def/2400) Ahora con su efecto puedo invocar otro señor oscuro de mi cementerio. Renace señor oscuro ixchel! *una ángel morena de cabello morado con cuatro alas negras mientras vestía una túnica lujosa marrón* (L.v/10 atk/2500 def/3000) Ahora sacrifico a ambos monstruos para invocar a mi señor oscuro lucifer! *los dos ángeles desaparecen de pronto el cielo se abre y volando de la abertura un ángel de cabello blanco con una gran armadura negra igual que sus alas y una espada plateada* (L.v/11 atk/3000 def/3000)

Kai - cuando lucifer es invocado con éxito puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi deck tantos monstruos señor oscuro como monstruos de efecto controle mi oponente. Controlas tres monstruos por lo tanto puedo llamar a tres señores oscuros! *de la grieta en el cielo junto lucifer descienden otros tres ángeles* Señor oscuro zerato *un ángel de piel oscura cubierto por una capucha color sangre igual que sus alas portaba una espada de sierra en su mano izquierda* (L.v/8 atk/2800 def/2300) Señor oscuro nasten *un ángel corpulento con una cabeza de leon negro y dos grandes cuernos* (L.v/7 atk/2600 def/2600) Señor oscuro amdusc *un caballo negro majestuoso con dos alas negras* (L.v/6 atk/1800 def/2800)

Shirley - ahí están de nuevo…

Yumi - esas son las cartas que dañaron a jaime…

Kai - activo el efecto de zerato. Una vez por turno puedo descartar un monstruo de oscuridad de mi mano al cementerio para destruir a todos los monstruos oponentes [3]

Ryo - ese es un efecto muy injusto!

Kai - no importa lo fuertes que sean tus dragones, no podrán escapar de la pulga de los cielos *zerato alza su espada llamando una nube oscura que lanza contra los tres dragones de keiyo*

Keiyo - eso ya lo veremos. Efecto de núcleo draconium, cuando esta carta tiene al menos 5 contadores puedo negar la destrucción de mis monstruos draconium una vez por turno *una luz verde emerge de la gema rodeando a los dragones que quedan protegidos de la nube*

Kai - con que esa carta también tiene un efecto como ese… En ese caso tendrá que ser algo más lento… Activo el efecto de amdusc, pagando mil puntos de vida puedo devolver una magia o trampa señor oscuro de mi cementerio a mi deck para usar su efecto (L.p/4000-3000) Activo el efecto de contacto del señor oscuro, ahora puedo invocar otro señor oscuro de mi cementerio. Renace! Ixchel! *la ángel caída aparece de nuevo en el campo acostada en el suelo de forma sensual* (L.v/10 atk/2500 def/3000)

Kai - ahora activo el efecto de lucifer, una vez por turno puedo enviar una cantidad de cartas de mi deck al cementerio igual al número de monstruos señor oscuro en mi campo y por cada carta señor oscuro enviada al cementerio de esta manera recuperaré 500 puntos de vida.

Keiyo - qué pretendes?

Kai - he enviado 3 cartas señor oscuro al cementerio mis puntos de vida aumentan en 1500 (L.p/3000-4500)

Shirley - tres de cinco… nada mal.

Kai - batalla… ataco con lucifer a uno de tus exzelion *el ángel toma su espada y se lanza contra el dragón el cual reúne energía desde sus gemas a su boca y lanza una poderosa llamarada verde que choca contra la espada cargada de energía oscura provocando una gran explosión que destruyó a ambos*

Legna – (Kai sacrificó a uno de sus mejores monstruos… por qué? Keiyo aún tiene dos dragones)

Kai - ahora activo el efecto de ixchel! Pago mil puntos de vida para usar el efecto de una carta trampa señor oscuro de mi cementerio devolviéndola al deck (L.p/4500-3500) Activo la carta trampa tentación del señor oscuro. Esta carta me permite tomar el control de uno de tus monstruos este turno.

Keiyo - maldito….

Legna - (él quería dejar un espacio en su campo para usar el efecto) *ixchel le guiña un ojo a uno de los dragones el cual se tiñe de color oscuro y se posiciona en el campo de kai"

Yumi - no estará pensando en…

Ryo - oh si… ya lo creo, OTK…

Kai - ataco con mi emperador draconium exzelion al tuyo.

Keiyo - grrr… *los dos dragones lanzan una ráfaga de llamas verdes que colisionan y envuelven a ambos dragones desapareciendo entre las llamas*

Yumi - keiyo ha pasado de tener tres copias de su mejor monstruo a no tener ni uno en un momento.

Kai - ahora mis señores oscuros zerato nasten y amdusc. Atacad directamente! *los tres ángeles cargan ferozmente contra keiyo que está indefenso*

Shirley - hermano! (Si ese ataque acierta quizás termine igual de herido que ese chico….)

Keiyo - no me subestimes pensando que puedes hacerme un OTK novato! Activo mi carta trampa cronología draconium! *un muro de cristal verde aparece bloqueando los ataques de kai frente la mirada seria de keiyo*

Kai - pero qué…?

Keiyo - mi carta trampa puede negar un ataque de mi oponente por cada monstruo draconium que fue destruido este turno. Además al final del turno puedo invocar tantas fichas semilla draconium igual al número de ataques negados.

Kai - no esperaba menos del campeón nacional.

Keiyo - no quiero tus halagos, solo estoy evitando tus trucos sucios.

Kai - aún estás con eso? Me duele… bueno coloco una carta boca abajo y termina mi turno, por cierto, si he activado su efecto zerato deja el campo al finalizar mi turno [2] *el ángel se desvanece poco a poco en el aire*

Keiyo - y ahora tres fichas de semilla draconium son invocadas en mi campo y con ellas tres contadores más son añadidos! *unas semillas de cristal verde surgen del suelo* (L.v/1 atk/500 def/500) (d.c x 8)

Kai - esos contadores comienzan a ser… Molestos…

Keiyo - es una lástima, aun serán más molestos. Es mi turno robo! [3] Invoco a draconium mistyc en ataque! *un dragonoide verde con un gran bastón y una túnica de hechicero aparece en el campo con un ojo sustituido por una gema verde* (L.v/4 atk/1800 def/0) Con su invocación otro contador es añadido a mi núcleo draconium (d.c x9) Ahora activo el efecto de mi núcleo draconium: Si tiene 8 contadores o más puedo sacrificar un monstruo draconium en mi campo para invocar un monstruo draconium en mi cementerio cuyo nivel sea igual al numero de contadores draconium que remueva. Retiro 4 contadores y sacrifico una semilla para invocar a draconium mertla! *cuatro luces de la gema desaparecen envolviendo la semilla de cristal en un haz de luz cuando este se disipa en lugar de la semilla se encontraba el dragón reptante* (L.v/4 atk/1600 def/500 d.c/ x5)

Kai - dos monstruos de nivel 4?...

Keiyo - ahora mis draconium Mertla y mistyc de nivel 4 OVERLAY! *los dos dragones se convierten en dos esferas de luz que se introducen en un portal del cual emerge una enorme figura* Criatura ligada al martillo de los dioses, ruge con el trueno y abre la tierra a tu paso dejando tras de ti la derrota de los débiles. Invocación exceed! Golpea! Rango cuatro draconium mjonnher *un dragón corpulento acorazado por una armadura negra en sus manos cubiertas por la armadura dos cilindros de la gema draconium formando una especie de martillo. En su cabeza dos Especies de cuernos que salen a los lados unidos por una luz morada* (Rango/4 atk/2500 def/2000 d.c.x6)

Kai - un nuevo draconium? Crees que con el podrás superar a mis señor oscuro?

Keiyo - por qué no lo averiguamos? Activo el efecto de mjonnir. Desacoplando un material overlay esta carta gana 500 puntos de ataque hasta el final del turno, además podrá realizar un segundo ataque durante este turno.

Kai - ya veo, con que ese era tu plan… (Atk/2500-3000)

Keiyo - batalla draconium mjionnir ataca a señor oscuro nasten. Martillo atronador! *las gemas de los brazos del dragón comienzan a brillar con una luz verde mientras se cargan con electricidad soltando varios rayos de ellos. El dragón da un poderoso salto hacia nasten*

Kai - activo el efecto de señor oscuro nasten!

Keiyo - no puedes, cuando draconium mjionnir ataca mi oponente no puede activar efectos de monstruos hasta el final del cálculo de daño.

Kai - maldición…*el dragón manda a volar a nasten de un poderoso golpe destruyéndolo* (L.p/3500-3100)

Keiyo - ahora el segundo ataque todo para amdusc *el dragón lanza un poderoso trueno desde su martillo destruyendo al caballo negro* (L.p/3100-1900)

Shirley - así se, hace buen golpe!

Kai - jeje. Eso no estuvo mal pero no será suficiente.

Keiyo - no te preocupes acabo de empezar… Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno (L.p/4000 [1])

Kai - es mi turno robo! [3] Activo la magia de campo las ruinas del cielo! *una gran cantidad de nubes envuelve el campo a la espalda de kai se alzan los restos de una antigua ciudad* Esta carta se considera como santuario en el cielo. Además no tengo que pagar puntos de vida como coste para la activación de efectos de cartas de contra efecto o monstruos tipo hada.

Shirley - ahora puede usar el efecto de ixchel.

Kai - ahora por el efecto de las ruinas del cielo envió a un monstruo de tipo hada de mi deck al cementerio. Y activo el efecto de ixchel, por lo tanto puedo usar el efecto de destierro de los señores oscuros. Ahora puedo agregar una carta señor oscuro de mi deck a mi mano y elijo contacto del señor oscuro y de nuevo renace señor oscuro suberbia! *de nuevo el ángel enmascarado renace hundiendo sus manos en el suelo* (L.v/8 atk/2900 def/2400)

Kai - por el efecto de suberbia ahora invoco un señor oscuro en mi cementerio.

Keiyo - desde mi cementerio activo el efecto de draconium mystic. Puedo retirarlo del juego desde mi cementerio junto otra carta en el cementerio de cualquier jugador Y elijo a señor oscuro zerato, por lo tanto suberbia pierde su objetivo *el espíritu del dragonoide sale de la tierra robando de las manos de suberbia a zerato llevándoselo a otra dimensión*

Kai - como esperaba no vas a dejármelo tan fácil.

Keiyo - este duelo va enserio. Si no vienes con todo lo lamentarás.

Kai - lo siento campeón pero aún tengo dudas de si eres digno para mostrarte mi verdadero poder.

Keiyo - qué? Como te atreves a menospreciarme?

Kai - qué tiene de malo? Es lo que haces tú contra los débiles.

Keiyo - me estás llamando débil? Vas a tragarte esas palabras.

Kai - eso ya lo veremos. Puedo invocar esta carta con solo un sacrificio si es un monstruo tipo hada. Sacrifico a suberbia para invocar a mi señor oscuro deseo! [1] *el cuerpo de suberbia comienza a agrietarse como si fuera una crisálida de la cual emerge un ángel cubierto por una armadura negra y dorada con dos grandes garras en sus manos* (L.v/10 atk/3000 def/2800)

Kai - ahora cambio a ixchel a posición de ataque.

Keiyo - piensas estamparte de nuevo contra mi draconium mjionner?

Kai - eso no será necesario gracias al efecto de deseo. Una vez por turno puedo reducir sus puntos de ataque en 1000 para mandar al cementerio un monstruo en el campo (atk/3000-2000) *de pronto unas manos sombrías aparecen del suelo agarrando al dragón y hundiéndolo bajo tierra*

Yumi - como el efecto envía al cementerio en lugar de destruirlo no ha podido protegerlo con el efecto del núcleo.

Kai - ahora equipo a deseo con la lanza de los caídos! *una gran lanza negra con la punta rojo sangre cae del cielo y es tomada por deseo*

Kai - el monstruo equipado con esta carta gana 300 puntos de ataque por cada señor oscuro en mi cementerio y tengo 5 por tanto el ataque de deseo aumenta en 1500 (Atk/2000-3500)

Keiyo - volvió a aumentar su ataque.

Kai - correcto y además ahora deseo infligirá daño por perforación lo que teniendo tus semillas solo 500 puntos de defensa te dará un buen golpe.

Keiyo - hablas demasiado.

Kai - está bien, lamento la espera. Ataco a tu semilla draconium con mi señor oscuro deseo! *el ángel toma su lanza y con ella golpea una de las fichas* Y ahora recibirás el daño.

Keiyo - no lo creo, de mi mano activo el efecto de draconium termopilas! Cuando voy a recibir daño de batalla esta carta se invoca de forma especial en defensa! *un gran dragón corpulento aparece creando una barrera con sus alas de gemas verdes* (L.v/5 atk/500 def/? D.c x 6) Además todo el daño que fuera a recibir se transfieren a sus puntos de defensa (Def-3000)

Kai - ya veo eres muy terco eh? Entonces destruyo a tu otra semilla con ixchel *la ángel crea una esfera de luz negra con sus manos y la lanza contra la semilla explotándola* Con esto termino mi turno.

Keiyo - activo mi carta trampa legado de exzelion! Esta carta se activa retirando del juego un emperador draconium exzelion en mi cementerio y ahora ambos jugadores podemos robar hasta tener 4 cartas.

Kai – (De nuevo ha usado su carta con inteligencia para mantener la ventaja… Keiyo Aldrox eres formidable pero no eres mi objetivo) [4] *kai mira fijamente a legna mientras keiyo y el roban cada uno cuatro cartas de su deck*

Keiyo - mi turno robo! [5] Invoco al monstruo tuner draconium axller en ataque *un pequeño dragón blanco con una gema sobre su cabeza aparece* (L.v/3 atk/0 def/0 d.c.x 7)

Kai - un tuner eh?

Keiyo - activo el efecto de axller! Cuando esta carta es invocada con éxito puedo invocar una semilla draconium por cada monstruo invocado de forma especial en el campo de mi oponente.

Kai - de nuevo esas fichas? *dos gemas en forma de semillas con cabeza de dragón aparecen en el campo de keiyo* (L.v/1 atk/500 def/500 d.c x9)

Keiyo - ahora sincronizo a mi draconium termopilas de nivel 5 con draconium axller de nivel 3 *el pequeño dragón se convierte en tres aros verdes que envuelven al dragón corpulento del cual surgen cinco estrellas de su cuerpo alineándose mientras una luz envuelve todo el campo* Criatura nacida del arma legendaria ruge en la feroz batalla luchando con honor blande tu espada ante mí. Invocación sincronizada! Nivel 8 draconiun excalibur! *un dragón vestido con una armadura blanca y dorada cubierta por gemas aparece en sus brazos dos gemas sobresalían en forma de espadas* (L.v/8 atk/2200 def/1700 d.c x 10)

Kai - (ese monstruo tiene menos poder de ataque que ixchel y deseo seguramente tendrá algún efecto oculto)

Keiyo - uso el efecto de draconium axller. Cuando esta carta es usada como material de sincronía de un monstruo draconium todos los monstruos oponentes reducen su nivel en tres (L.v ixchel/ 10-7 L.v deseo/10-7)

Kai - que piensas hacer con el nivel?

Keiyo - cuando draconium excalibur es invocado por sincronía puedo robar una carta por cada monstruo de nivel inferior al suyo en el campo.

Kai - cómo!? Pero eso son…

Keiyo - cuatro cartas [8] Ahora se activa el efecto de mi núcleo draconium! Mientras posea 10 contadores draconium sobre él durante mi turno los monstruos oponentes pierden 300 puntos de ataque por cada nivel que tengan siempre que posea un monstruo draconium de mayor nivel en mi campo.

Kai - esa maldita piedra también tiene ese efecto? *la gema comienza a irradiar una luz verde que debilita a los dos ángeles* (Atk ixchel/ 2500- 400 atk deseo/ 3500-1400)

Shirley - los monstruos de kai ahora son mucho más débiles.

Yumi - keiyo realmente es terrorífico.

Keiyo - activo una carta mágica de mi mano Despertar draconium! Esta carta me permite enviar un monstruo draconium de mi mano al cementerio para invocar un monstruo draconium con un nivel superior desde mi cementerio. Envío a draconium demoler de nivel 4 [6] Renace draconium skyul! *el dragón alado verde regresa dando un feroz rugido!* (l.v/5 atk/2000 def/200 d.c x 11)

Keiyo - batalla draconium excalibur ataca a deseo. Estocada sagrada! *las espadas en las manos del dragón comienzan a brillar fuertemente alza su mano y dando un corte en el aire crea una poderosa onda cortante que se dirige hacia el ángel*

Kai - activo el efecto de las ruinas del cielo. Envío un monstruo de tipo hada de mi deck al cementerio para negar la destrucción de un monstruo tipo hada y reducir a 0 todo el daño.

Keiyo - no lo creo, mientras draconium skyull esté en el campo los monstruos rivales no pueden evitar ser destruidos.

Kai - qué!? *una barrera de luz se levanta ante deseo pero es destruida inmediatamente por la onda de energía cortando en dos a deseo*

Kai - al menos evité el daño de batalla… (l.p/1900)

Keiyo - aún hay más! Draconium skyul ataca a señor oscuro ixchel! *el dragón alza el vuelo abriendo su boca lanza una potente llamarada que destruye a la ángel*

Kai - activo el efecto de las ruinas del cielo para reducir el daño a 0 enviando otra hada desde mi deck al cementerio *una barrera de luz protege a kai de las llamas ante la fría mirada de keiyo*

Keiyo - coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [4]

Legna - (por ahora keiyo ha estado controlando el duelo hasta el punto de no recibir daño ante kai pero…. Que es esta extraña sensación?)

Ryo - no puedo creer que esté viendo un duelo tan emocionante, esos dos son geniales!

Yumi - pero me sigue pareciendo raro que estén luchando fuera del torneo… por qué lo harán?

Kai - es mi turno robo! [5] Invoco a mi agente de la creación venus! *una ángel vestida con una túnica naranja aparece extendiendo sus alas* (L.v/3 atk/1600 def/0) Activo su efecto pagando 500 puntos de vida puedo invocar una bola reluciente mística a mi campo pero gracias a las ruinas del cielo no tengo que pagar coste alguno. Apareced! Bolas relucientes místicas!*tres esferas de luz aparecen en el campo flotando* (L.v/2 atk/500 def/500 x3)

Kai - ahora activo una carta mágica Igualdad celestial! Ahora selecciono dos monstruos en mi campo con diferente nivel y todos mis monstruos tipo hada que controle en este momento cambian su nivel a la suma de los niveles de esos monstruos. Selecciono una bola de nive venus de nivel 3.

Yumi - ahora todos sus monstruos serán de nivel 5.

Ryo - eso significa…

Kai - ahora mis tres bolas relucientes místicas de nivel 5 overlay! *las tres esferas se hunden en el suelo del cual sale una figura* Poderoso guardián de los cielos expulsa a los injustos y deja el paso a los puros hacia el paraíso… Invocación exceed! Rango 5 guardián de la puerta del cielo! *un enorme ángel que cubría su cuerpo con sus alas recogidas se alzaba frente a keiyo con un gran báculo en su mano derecha una llave dorada en la izquierda y un tercer ojo en su frente cerrado* (Rango/5 atk/1000 def/1000)

Shirley - una invocación exceed de 3 monstruos de nivel 5… Debe ser un monstruo muy fuerte.

Kai - activo el efecto de mi guardián. Una vez por turno puedo desacoplar un material overlay de esta carta para invocar un monstruo de tipo hada desde mi deck extra.

Yumi - desde el deck extra?

Ryo - eso no es pasarse? *el ángel toma sus llaves y las gira en el aire como si estuviera abriendo una gran puerta en el aire creando un portal*

Kai - desciende de los cielos… Heraldo del juicio divino aknael! *el imponente ángel azul aparece sosteniendo su gran martillo* (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/1800) Aún no he terminado. Desde mi cementerio activo el efecto de mi lanza de los caídos. Removiendo esta carta del juego puedo agregar un monstruo de tipo hada de mi deck a mi mano y elijo a amo hyperion [4]

Yumi - esto no es bueno…

Kai - retiro del juego al agente de la creación venus en mi campo para invocar a amo hyperion! *una luz envuelve el campo haciendo desaparecer en ella a venus para en su lugar aparecer un gran ángel de alas de fuego vestido con una imponente y lujosa armadura ligera* (L.v/8 atk/2700 def/2100)

Keiyo - por fin te has puesto serio?

Kai - tal vez. Aún he de reconocer que no esperaba que me llevase tanto tiempo derrotarte.

Keiyo - de nuevo estás hablando demasiado.

Kai - jeheje bien, entonces te lo probaré con hechos. Activo el efecto de hyperion! Puedo remover del juego un monstruo luz tipo hada en mi cementerio para destruir una carta en el campo. Retiro del juego a bola reluciente mística y destruyo núcleo draconium!*hyperion alza su mano derecha apuntando con su dedo índice hacia la gema a los pies de kai y lanza desde el un disparo de una llama pequeña que rompe en pedazos la gema*

Shirley – maldito, ha destruido el núcleo tan fácilmente…

Kai - ahora el efecto de aknael. Cada vez que un monstruo tipo hada es retirado del juego invoco una ficha soldado de los cielos en mi campo. *de una de las cuatro manos del gran ángel azul sale un pequeño ángel pálido armado con una lanza* (l.v/4 atk/1400 def/1200) Además si controlo un santuario en el cielo puedo repetir dos veces el efecto de amo hyperion.

Keiyo - …

Kai - retiro del juego a mi comandante en los cielos que descansa en mi cementerio para destruir a tu excalibur. Ve hyperion penitencia ardiente! *el ángel crea una bola de fuego con sus manos y la lanza contra el dragón destruyéndolo* Ahora el efecto de aknael invoca otro soldado de los cielos en mi campo *otro pequeño ángel aparece alineándose con el primero mirando seriamente a keiyo* (L.v/4 atk/1400 def/1200)

Ryo - ha llenado su campo de monstruos en un segundo.

Yumi - y keiyo solo tiene tres monstruos en su campo… Y dos de ellos no son una gran defensa que digamos.

Kai - batalla ataco con hyperion a tu draconium skyul! *el dragón es engullido por las feroces llamas del ángel hasta desaparecer por completo* (L.p/4000-3300) Ahora guardián de la puerta del cielo y uno de mis soldados de los cielos destruirán a tus semillas *el enorme ángel aplasta la semilla con su báculo mientras que el soldado destroza con su lanza la otra semilla* Ahora aknael ataca directamente!

Keiyo - activo mi carta trampa! Muralla draconium! Esta carta me permite desterrar un monstruo draconium en mi cementerio cuando mi adversario declara un ataque directo poniendo fin a la fase de batalla. Retiro a draconium axller *un muro de cristal verde se alza frente a keiyo bloqueando el martillo de aknael*

Kai - volviste a salvarte. Pero cuanto más podrás aguantar?

Keiyo - que curioso, iba a decirte justo lo mismo.

Kai - coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [1]

Keiyo - es mi turno robo! [5] Invoco a draconium aslan en ataque! *un dragonoide encapuchado aparece en el campo con una gema en su pecho*(l.v/4 atk/1800 def/0) La invocación de Aslan no puede ser negada y mientras esté en el campo no puedes negar las invocaciones ni efectos de monstruos draconium.

Kai - espera qué!? (Maldito, como sabía que mis cartas tapadas eran contra efectos de negación?)

Keiyo - ahora activo la carta mágica fusión draconium! Esta carta me permite invocar un monstruo por fusión usando draconiums en mi campo o cementerio.

Kai - también del cementerio?

Keiyo - fusiono a los dos draconium de nivel 5 skyul y termopilas con el draconium de nivel 4 demoler en mi cementerio! Criatura de máxima destrucción reúne tu energía y furia para liberarla contra mi enemigo. Invocación por fusión! Nivel 10 draconium atomic! *un dragón acorazado por fragmentos de bombas y misiles mientras en su pecho llevaba una gema verde donde se podía ver en su interior una explosión contenida dentro de ella* (L.v/10 atk/3000 def/100)

Kai - un nuevo dragón? No cambiará nada.

Keiyo - te equivocas, lo cambiará todo. Activo el efecto de draconium atomic. Puedo destruir esta carta junto a todas las demás cartas en el campo e infligir 300 puntos de daño por cada carta a mi rival.

Kai - vas a destruirlo todo?

Keiyo - así es, además hay 11 cartas en total en el campo por lo tanto recibirás 3300 puntos de daño!

Yumi - eso es una locura!

Keiyo - explosión atómica! *la gema del pecho del dragón comienza a brillar intensamente hasta que explota con una gran fuerza destruyendo todo el campo y llenándolo de humo*

Shirley - sii! Lo consiguió

Ryo - realmente fue una gran explosión.

Legna - (realmente eso fue todo?...)*poco a poco el humo se disipa y deja ver a kai en pie todavía* (l.p/1900)

Keiyo - cómo? Que ha pasado?

Kai - de mi mano active el efecto de mi guardián de luz de vida. El cual al descartarlo transforma todo el daño de efecto en 0… Has fallado en tu intento de derrotarme de nuevo campeón.

Keiyo - no estás en condiciones de presumir… (l.p/3300 [3]) Por el efecto de draconium atomic, cada monstruo invocado durante los tres turnos después de su destrucción perderán la mitad de sus puntos de ataque debido a la radiación. Termino mi turno

Kai - (realmente es un monstruo…. En una situación desventajosa eliminó todo el campo y casi provoca la victoria por daño de efecto. Además envolvió el campo con un efecto para no quedarse desprotegido…) Felicidades keiyo aldrox… Has superado mis expectativas, ahora iré enserio como querías así que preparate… robo! [1] *kai mira la carta robada y comienza a reír *

Kai - hey legna… atento no quiero que te pierdas esto… mi verdadero poder! Retiro del juego al monstruo de luz bola reluciente mística y al monstruo de oscuridad señor oscuro amdusc de mi cementerio.

Legna - eso es!? *los espíritus de la bola reluciente y del caballo negro aparecen y se juntan creando un portal blanco y negro del cual aparece un extraño ángel de cabello negro y blanco tanto su piel como sus ropas eran mitad derecha blanca y mitad izquierda negra con adornos dorados. Dos hombreras doradas en forma de cruz un ala de plumas negras y la otra de plumas blancas lo alzaban en el cielo mientras en su mano derecha portaba una cadena negra y en su mano izquierda un rompe espadas blanca*

Kai - portal del caos abierto! Aparece! Ángel del caos thyrionnel! (L.v/8 atk/0 def/0)

Keiyo - un monstruo caos como legna?...

Yumi - nunca había visto esa carta.

Ryo – fascinante.

Shirley – legnipu, alguna vez habías escuchado de los ángeles del caos?

Legna - … qué es… esa carta? Qué es… esta sensación?...

#fin del capitulo 25 próximo capitulo

LAS LAGRIMAS DE LA VERDAD

No se lo pierdan!#

Conoce las cartas de p.o.c!

Deck bestias misteriosas

El arquetipo de Jaime podría decirse que es un reflejo de su personalidad son criaturas tiernas y con aspecto inocente que esconden una fuerza y fiereza asombrosas su estilo de juego se basa en plantar una buena defensa para en el momento adecuado lanzar una ofensiva arrolladora que no deje al oponente reaccionar

Cartas principales:

Misterio de la luna roja

Rey de las bestias misteriosas cretolyas

Rey de las bestias misteriosas djiianux

Historia:

Hace mucho tiempo en una montaña habitaban unas feroces y terroríficas bestias sedientas de sangre que se cobraron millones de vidas

La población disminuía continuamente y el rey de ese país estaba desesperado a sin que decidió pedir ayuda a un poderoso hechicero el cual fue sin temor a la montaña y con un poderoso hechizo comprimió todo el poder y la sed de sangre de esas bestias convirtiéndolas en inofensivos animales

El hechicero volvió a ver al rey para ser recompensado pero la avaricia de este era tan grande que se negó a pagar al hechicero incluso intento asesinarlo el hechicero llamo a las bestias para defenderle y castigar al rey los soldados se rieron y burlaron ante el aspecto inofensivo de estas pero el hechicero libero la verdadera forma de las bestias tiñendo el color de la luna de rojo las bestias arrasaron finalmente con todo el reino en venganza por la traición del rey

El hechicero y las bestias se quedaron a vivir en el castillo por toda la eternidad creando la leyenda de que si veías una luna roja en el cielo corrieras a esconderte rápidamente pues podrías terminar siendo una víctima de las bestias misteriosas


	26. Chapter 26

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.26

CAPITULO 26

LAGRIMAS DE LA VERDAD

*después del accidente del duelo entre kai y jaime donde el francés terminó inconsciente por un impacto real en el último ataque, Keiyo intercepta a Kai en el pasillo y tienen una tensa conversación mientras los cuartos de final continúan. La discusión termina en un desafío de Keiyo hacia Kai y el duelo comienza, ambos demuestran sus habilidades como los mejores del país en un intercambio incesante de golpes abrumadores cuando de pronto kai invoca un monstruo caos muy extraño ante la mirada de todos. Qué sucederá a continuación?*

*el extraño ángel blanco y negro sobrevuela el campo ante la extraña mirada de todos*

(L.v/8 atk/0 def/0)

Legna - ese monstruo….

Yumi - kai nunca jugó cartas caos.

Shirley - además nunca había escuchado nada de "ángeles del caos" esto es muy raro *la caja que cuelga en el pantalón de ryo comienza a tambalearse de forma notoria*

Ryo - hey compañero qué ocurre?

Kai - como el ataque de mi ángel del caos thyrionnel es 0 el efecto de tu draconium no afecta a sus puntos.

Keiyo - y como piensas atacarme con 0 puntos de ataque?

Kai - estás apunto de averiguarlo. Activo el efecto de thyrionnel. Una vez por turno puedo devolver a mi deck un monstruo de oscuridad desterrado y hasta el final de este turno el ataque defensa y efectos de thyrionnel se convierten en los de ese monstruo.

Keiyo - es un robador de efectos…

Kai - elijo a señor oscuro zerato que regresa a mi deck y thyrionnel se queda con toda su fuerza *el ángel entierra su mano izquierda negra en la tierra y desde ella saca la sombra de zerato sacándola completamente para envolverse en ella como una aura oscura* (Atk/0-2800 def/0-2300)

Yumi - keiyo va a recibir un gran golpe.

Kai - ataque directo. Aura de los caídos! *el ángel se lanza contra keiyo golpeándolo fuertemente con la sombra haciéndolo retroceder un par de metros* (L.p/3300-500)

Shirley - hermano!

Keiyo - (este impacto…. No hay duda ha sido real entonces como sospechaba esta usando algún truco) En mi cementerio activo el efecto de extracción de pureza! Si esta carta está en mi cementerio cuando recibo daño puedo removerla del juego para recuperar la mitad de los puntos de vida perdidos… (L.p/500-1900 [3])

Kai - termino mi turno y el ataque de mi ángel del caos regresa a 0 (Atk/2800-0 def/2300-0)

Ryo - ese monstruo es muy problemático.

Legna - tal vez pero tiene un punto débil

Keiyo - es mi turno… Robo! [4] Tu monstruo puede ser poderoso pero tiene un punto débil y es que te deja muy desprotegido durante mi turno. Aparece! Draconium glaidar! *Un dragonoide cubierto por una armadura de gemas verdes que porta una lanza en su garra derecha* (L.v/4 atk/1700 def/400)

Kai - debido al efecto de tu draconium atomic todo monstruo invocado pierde la mitad de su ataque *una nube verde envuelve al draconium para debilitarlo*

Keiyo - en verdad crees que voy a caer en mi propio efecto? Draconium glaidar no es afectado por los efectos de otros monstruos *la armadura de glaidar comienza a brillar repeliendo la nube*

Kai - huyes de tus propias legras. Eso no es justo

Keiyo - no estás en condiciones de Reírte. Draconium glaidar puede atacar dos veces durante el mismo turno.

Ryo - el ataque de su ángel es 0 y luego podrá atacar directamente, le salió perfecto.

Keiyo - se acabó, adelante glaidar!*el dragonoide toma su espada y se lanza ferozmente contra el ángel dándole una estocada de arriba abajo pero sorprendentemente el ángel bloquea con su rompe espadas el ataque*

Keiyo - ahora qué?

Kai - te has precipitado campeón. Mi ángel del caos thyrionnel no es tan desvalido como crees. De hecho no es destruido por ataques ni efectos de monstruos cuyo nivel sea inferior al suyo y de regalo mis puntos de vida aumentan igual al daño que hubiese recibido (l.p/1900-3600)

Keiyo - crees que eso va a detenerme? Aún queda un ataque de mi glaidar *el dragonoide fuerza un movimiento de su brazo haciendo que la espada se rompa para liberarse y volver a atacar al ángel*

Kai - qué pretendes? No es una cuestión de cantidad de ataques *el ángel inmoviliza con su cadena negra al dragón bloqueando de nuevo el ataque* (L.p/3600-5300)

Keiyo - coloco una carta boca abajo y activo la magia continua Tenacidad draconium! (L.p/1900 [1] ) Termino mi turno.

Kai - es mi turno robo [1] Activo el efecto de thyrionnel. Una vez por turno puedo retirar del juego un monstruo tipo hada en mi cementerio para robar una carta.

Legna - (eso permitirá a kai disponer de otro monstruo poderoso que su ángel podrá copiar)

Kai - retiro del juego a señor oscuro lucifer para tomar una carta [2] Y ahora activo el otro efecto de mi ángel del caos, devuelvo a lucifer a mi deck para robar toda su fuerza! *de nuevo el ángel introduce su mano en el suelo sacando la sombra de lucifer para envolverse en ella* (Atk/0-3000 def/0-3000) Ve thyrionnel ataca a su draconium! Aura de los caídos! *la sombra se posiciona frente el dragón golpeándole ferozmente*

Keiyo - activo el efecto de tenacidad draconium. Mientras esta carta este activa una vez por turno puedo negar la destrucción de un monstruo draconium y reducir a la mitad el daño de batalla… *el dragón resiste el impacto a duras penas bloqueándolo con sus brazos* (L.p/1900- 1250)

Kai - observen al campeón defendiéndose en extremo frente mi poder.

Shirley - hermano…

Legna - (esto no está bien… Desde el ataque directo keiyo está extraño… Habrá recibido un impacto real como jaime? )

Keiyo - deja de subestimarme…. Acaso no sabes contra quién estás luchando?*keiyo alza su mirada levemente mirando con furia a kai el cual queda intimidado por los ojos decididos y furiosos de keiyo* Activo mi carta trampa Draconium génesis! Esta carta me permite invocar un monstruo draconium de mi cementerio con ataque igual o menor a la diferencia de nuestros puntos de vida.

Kai - ya veo… por eso volviste a atacar aunque con eso aumentaras mis puntos de vida.

Ryo - la diferencia entre sus puntos de vida es casi 4000.

Shirley - mi hermano estaba planeando esto.

Keiyo - resurge el emblema de mi poder emperador draconium exzelion! *una luz verde brillante surge del suelo apareciendo volando el mejor monstruo de keiyo lanzando un poderoso rugido* (L.v/8 atk/3000 def/2200)

Legna - Ahí está…. Exzelion

Kai - pero no olvides que por culpa de tu draconium atomic el ataque de tu dragón se reduce a la mitad. (Atk/3000-1500) Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno (l.p/5300 [1] (Atk thyrionnel/ 3000-0 def/3000-0)

Keiyo - es mi turno robo! [2] Activo el efecto de tenacidad draconium. Enviando esta carta en mi campo al cementerio selecciono un monstruo en el campo con atk inferior a sus puntos originales para restaurar sus puntos y después duplicarlos este turno.

Kai - cómo dices? Duplicarlos? *la magia se destruye en pedazos mientras el dragón se envuelve en una intensa luz verde* (Atk/1500-3000-6000) 6000 puntos de ataque….

Keiyo - el efecto de tu ángel no puede protegerte de los ataque de monstruos de su mismo nivel por lo tanto recibirás todo el daño de batalla.

Yumi - eso son 6000 puntos de daño de un solo ataque.

Keiyo - adelante exzelion! Llamarada de fragmentos! *el dragón acumula energía desde sus gemas a su boca para lanzar una potente llamarada verde con fragmentos de cristal de gemas draconium*

Kai - maldito… activo mi carta trampa Orden de paz solemne. Esta carta me permite sacrificar un monstruo de tipo hada en mi campo para terminar la fase de batalla! *el ángel del caos desaparece creando una gran barrera de luz que repele las llamas sin problema*

Keiyo - esos truco no funcionaran siempre… coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [0] (atk exzelion / 6000-3000)

Kai - es mi turno robo! [2] Destierro al monstruo de luz bola reluciente mística y al monstruo de oscuridad señor oscuro Nasten de mi cementerio para invocar esta carta de forma especial de mi mano.

Keiyo - (de nuevo?)

Legna - otro más? Como es posible?

Kai - jejehe portal del caos abierto! Ven a mi! Angel del caos kurgiham *un portal negro y blanco surge en el suelo y de el aparece un ángel corpulento de cabello naranja. La mitad derecha de su cuerpo era oscura y la mitad izquierda blanca. Sus alas eran cada una de un color y en la parte inferior de su cuerpo vestía una armadura dorada con marcas negras y blancas que se extendían como tatuajes por su piel mientras en su mano izquierda llevaba un hacha y en su mano izquierda un gran escudo en forma de cruz*(L.v/7 atk/2200 def/3000)

Keiyo - por el efecto de draconium atomic tu monstruo pierde la mitad de su ataque (Atk/2200-1100)

Kai - eso no importa porque su habilidad destruye un monstruo en el campo de mi oponente y luego inflige a este daño igual a la mitad de sus puntos de ataque los cuales sobrepasan tus puntos de vida! *el hacha comienza a brillar de forma extraña con una luz dorada mientras el ángel lo lanza violentamente haciéndolo girar contra el dragón*

Keiyo - crees que te dejaré? Activo mi carta trampa maximización draconium! Esta carta se activa removiendo del juego un monstruo draconium en mi cementerio, se convierte en una carta de equipo que evita que exzelion sea destruido por efectos de cartas. Retiro del juego a draconium excalibur! *de pronto exzelion es cubierto por una armadura en forma del draconium excalibur aumentando su intimidación y fuerza asta el punto que repele fácilmente el hacha con su cabeza* Además el ataque de exzelion aumenta igual al ataque del monstruo removido (Atk/3000-5200)

Kai - no sabes cuándo rendirte cierto?

Keiyo - no ganarás mientras no puedas superar a exzelion.

Kai - Eres demasiado confiado… termino mi turno (l.p/5300 [1])

Keiyo - es mi turno robo! (L.p/1250 [1]) Activo la carta mágica Gema de visión! Si controlo un monstruo draconium esta carta me permite agregar cualquier carta draconium de mi deck a mi mano en mi próximo turno.

Legna - (keiyo se está asegurando de tener una respuesta en su próximo turno a pesar de tener un monstruo prácticamente invencible en su campo?)

Keiyo - ahora emperador draconium exzelion ataca a su ángel del caos kurgiham! Llamarada de fragmentos! *el poderoso dragón reúne energía en su boca desde sus gemas y lanza una llamarada verde con fragmentos de gema contra el ángel el cual las bloquea con su escudo* Además si el monstruo equipado con maximización draconium ataca a un monstruo en defensa inflige daño de perforación a mi rival.

Kai - cómo? *las llamas atraviesan el escudo y el cuerpo de kurgiham impactando en kai* (L.p/5300-3100)

Kai - cuando mi ángel del caos kurgiham es destruido puedo agregar un monstruo de tipo hada de mi deck a mi mano [2]

Keiyo - termino mi turno.

Shirley - los tres turnos del efecto de atomic han terminado ahora los monstruos invocados no perderán puntos.

Yumi - y seguramente el monstruo agregado por kai será uno que pueda cambiar las tornas.

Ryo - debe de ser otro ángel de esos.

Legna - (por qué tengo esta sensación? Todo en kai me parece diferente, como si fuera otra persona… incluso su mirada ya no refleja respeto hacia su rival…)

Kai - robo [3] De nuevo retiro del juego un monstruo de luz y un monstruo de oscuridad en mi cementerio para abrir un portal de caos! *los espíritus del guardián de la puerta celestial y de kurgiham aparecen y combinan creando un portal blanco y negro del cual aparece una ángel vestida con una pequeña armadura negra con túnicas blancas. Su rostro y piel eran hermosos y claros pero sus ojos cabello y alas eran muy oscuros y en su mano derecha sostenía una gran pica de color negro y dorado*

Kai - Ángel del caos ardenya! (L.v/8 atk/2800 def/2400) Cuando ardenya es invocada con éxito puede desterrar una carta en el campo y su objetivo no será otro que tu maximización draconium! *la ángel envuelve su pica de energía oscura y con ella golpea el aire creando una ráfaga que destruye por completo la armadura de exzelion* (Atk/5200-3000)

Kai - ahora activo el efecto de ángel del caos kurgiham. Si esta carta es retirada del juego puedo aumentar los puntos de ataque de un monstruo tipo hada en mi campo en 1000 puntos. (Atk ardenya / 2800-3800)

Yumi - superó el ataque de exzelion…

Kai - adelante ardenya ataca a su dragón! Lanza del destello sombrío! *de nuevo la ángel envuelve su pica con energía y con ella dispara un poderoso rayo que destruye al dragón de keiyo* (L.p/1250-450)

Shirley - hermano! Resiste!

Kai - no lo hará. Activo el efecto de mi ángel del caos ardenya. Si esta carta destruye un monstruo en batalla puedo invocar de mi cementerio o retirado del juego un monstruo tipo hada con nivel igual al del monstruo destruido.

Ryo - el nivel de exzelion es 8 lo que significa…

Kai - renace! Amo hyperion! *la ángel alza su mano izquierda abriendo una grieta en el cielo de la cual emerge lentamente el poderoso hyperion* (L.v/8 atk/2700 def/ 2100)

Yumi - keiyo no tiene más monstruos en el campo.

Keiyo - carta trampa activada! Rugido del emperador! Puedo desterrar un monstruo draconium de mi cementerio y ningún monstruo en el campo con atk inferior al del monstruo desterrado puede atacar este turno.

Kai - de nuevo solo retrasas lo inevitable. Admítelo no puedes ganar!

Keiyo - te equivocas. Hasta ahora eres tú el que no ha podido ganarme a pesar de tanto presumir de tus habilidades.

Kai - tú…

Keiyo - ahora es el momento de que tú contemples mi poder. Robo! [1] Se activa el efecto de gema de visión ahora puedo agregar una carta draconium a mi mano [2]

Kai - ninguna de tus cartas puede salvarte.

Keiyo - esta no es una carta cualquiera. Desterrando del juego mi núcleo draconium en el cementerio junto dos monstruos draconium de nivel 8 o más en mi cementerio esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial! *keiyo toma las cartas de núcleo draconium el tercer exzelion y de atomic en su cementerio y las muestra a Kai mientras una fuerte presencia inunda el campo*

Keiyo - muestrate draconium infernal rrakium! *el núcleo draconium aparece de nuevo en el campo pero comienza a palpitar y tornarse negro mientras emana una nube oscura que va tomando la forma de un enorme dragón con cuatro cuernos curvados en su cabeza dos grandes alas negras un cuerpo negro con líneas verdes brillantes. Dos afiladas garras delanteras envueltas en llamas verdes y su espalda estaba cubierta por numerosas gemas draconium oscuras* (L.v/10 atk/3500 def/2800)

Kai - otro dragón…

Shirley - Ahí está la mejor carta de mi hermano, la que estaba guardando expresamente para enfrentarte.

Legna - (esa es la carta que keiyo tenía para luchar contra mi?)

Keiyo - activo el efecto de mi draconium infernal rrakiun. Una vez por turno puedo destruir un monstruo en el campo e infligir daño igual al ataque original de ese monstruo. Este efecto no puede ser encadenado.

Kai - espera qué!?

Keiyo - calcinación infernal *las gemas de la espalda del dragón comienzan a brillar el dragón abre su boca y dispara una llamarada negra que envuelve a ardenya haciéndola desaparecer entre las llamas después hay una explosión que golpea a kai* (l.p/3100-300)

Kai - eso es todo?... Esperaba más de tu "poder".

Keiyo – tranquilo, lo verás. Ataco con mi draconium infernal rrakiun a amo hyperion Tempestad infernal! *el dragón comienza a general una gran cantidad de energía en sus gemas que redirige hacia sus cuernos hasta que desde ellos dispara un poderoso rayo de energía oscura que se dirige hacia el ángel*

Shirley - si este ataque conecta keiyo ganará.

Kai - maldito no me vencerás tan fácilmente. De mi mano activo el efecto de protector celestial, cuando un monstruo de tipo hada es atacado puedo invocar esta carta en posición de defensa y redirigir tu ataque hacia él *un ángel obeso aparece con una gran barba portando un libro de color verde interponiéndose en el ataque destruyéndolo* (L.v/4 atk/200 def/1900)

Kai - aún no estoy acabado.

Keiyo - crees que eso te salvará? Activo el efecto de rrakiun. Puedo desterrar un monstruo draconium en mi cementerio para atacar de nuevo.

Kai - qué? Debes estar de broma… *el dragón vuelve a acumular energía y dispara otro poderoso rayo hacia hyperion*

Kai - maldito… esto no acaba! Activo de mi mano el efecto de mi potenciador de milagros. Descartando esta niego todo el daño de esta batalla y después todos mis monstruos de tipo hada ganan 700 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo de tipo hada en mi campo *un pequeño querubín con un gran saco que abre y absorbe el rayo para luego volver a abrirlo sobre hyperion soltando unos extraños polvos dorados que cubren a hyperion* (Atk/2700-3400) *Shirley toma de los hombros a yumi zarandeándola de un lado a otro por los nervios*

Shirley - que tipo más pesado! Déjate ganar yaa!

Yumi - o-oye. Q-qué h-haces? S-suéltame!

Keiyo - es inútil, el efecto de rrakiun puede ser usado dos veces por turno. Por lo tanto puedo volver a atacar.

Kai - otra vez? (Maldición no me queda nada) *de nuevo el dragón lanza un rayo que destruye a hyperion de una vez ante la mirada de todos* (L.p/ 300-200[0])

Ryo - si no hubiera tenido esos dos monstruos en mano ese dragón habría barrido el suelo con él.

Legna - Keiyo… como siempre tu poder es terrible.

Keiyo - termino mi turno.

Kai - tú… Maldito realmente crees que puedes derrotarme? *kai se mantiene en pie con su cabeza agachada mientras todos le observaban. Mientras ryo trataba de sujetar su pequeña caja que no dejaba de temblar*

Ryo - vamos compañero qué ocurre?

Kai - no dejaré que nadie se interponga en mi camino… Seré el número uno… OS APLASTARE A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE VOSOTROS MALDITOS! *kai alza su mirada gritando a todos con una mirada intensa de furia y odio tomando una carta de su deck y alzándola al cielo* No te pierdas esto legna! Retiro del juego a Angel del caos thyrionnel, Angel del caos ardenya, Amo hyperion, Heraldo del juicio divino aknael y señor oscuro deseo de mi cementerio para invocar esta carta de forma especial de mi mano! *de pronto todo el lugar comienza a temblar como si de un terremoto se tratase todos se cubren la cabeza asustados mientras legna y keiyo observaban seriamente. Una sombra oscura emerge de la espalda de kai expandiéndose por toda la zona de pronto se produce una temible onda de choque que destruye el edificio casi por completo mientras en la enfermería *

Scarlet - qué es esto? Que está pasando?

Doctor - el edificio se está desmoronando. Tenemos que evacuar rápidamente! *scarlet toma en sus brazos a jaime aun inconsciente y salen corriendo del edificio. Todo el publico y los demás participantes salen asustados a las afueras del estadio de duelos*

Akoji - no lo entiendo, qué está pasando? Es un terremoto?

Deyvi - no… Mira allí! *el joven mestizo señala atemorizado a la zona sobre el pasillo donde el duelo se estaba celebrando. Cuando akoji mira a esa dirección y su expresión se transforma totalmente a una de terror*

Akoji - p-pero que c-coj****… *un inmenso monstruo cubierto por una armadura de huesos negros y morados se alza sobre el lugar con marcas extrañas cubriendo su cuerpo dos grandes alas negras que parecían tragarse toda luz su rostro era demoniacamente aterrador con afilados colmillos carmesís dos cuernos curvados negros y una extraña y enorme lanza de color negra azul y roja todos miraban asustados al enorme monstruo cuando por fin scarlet consigue salir cargando a jaime y ve al monstruo*

Scarlet - eso es… (No puede ser están aquí? Legna debes detenerles pueden causar una masacre en este lugar) *de nuevo regresamos al pasillo. Legna está en shock ante el monstruo de kai mientras keiyo lo observa entre sudores fríos*

Keiyo - q-que es ese monstruo?... (Qué ocurre? Que es esta sensación que recorre todo mi cuerpo? Es como si ya hubiese vivido esto antes)

Ryo - eso es… una carta?

Shirley - no me gusta… esta sensación… es como si fuera la misma muerte

Yumi - no puede ser… entonces kai es…

Kai - demonio supremo del orgullo… cressalius! *al decir esas palabras legna reacciona y sus ojos comienzan a brillar*

Legna - (no puede ser… en verdad kai es..) *legna comienza a ver flashbacks de su duelo y conversaciones con kai cuando de pronto una parte del techo se cae apunto de aplastar a yumi y Shirley*

Yumi y Shirley - haaaaa!

Legna - yumi no! *alza su mano intentando alcanzar a yumi para salvarla pero de pronto cambiamos de escena a una tétrica cueva donde un encapuchado se encontraba rezando sobre un altar a varias losas gigantes de piedra alumbradas por antorchas mientras una segunda figura se acercaba*

Ugdra - ya ha comenzado?

Garko – correcto. El novato ha mostrado su poder como planeemos ante el príncipe. Esto sin duda causara un gran efecto en su mentalidad.

Ugdra - y que hay de la princesa?

Garko - no te preocupes, dejé a zillack encargado.

*volvemos a la zona del duelo con un primer plano de yumi cerrando con fuerza sus ojos por el susto del impacto del pedazo de techo que se desplomaba sobre ella cuando de pronto se da cuenta que esta a salvo abre su ojos y ve a un apuesto joven que sorprendentemente con solo su mano derecha sostenía el bloque del techo salvando a yumi y Shirley*

Legna - t-tu…

Yumi - quién eres? *el joven tenia rostro agradable ojos de color verde claros un cabello corto semi de punta rubio con mechas negras en su oreja derecha llevaba un pendiente en forma de cruz iba vestido elegantemente con un caro traje negro*

? - vaya vaya… Oye tu se puede saber qué haces? Casi la aplastas. Que hubiéramos hecho si la matas eh?... Novato *keiyo se gira sorprendido al ver al joven arrojar lejos la roca mientras Ryo se reincorpora poco a poco confundido*

Keiyo - pero qué?...

Ryo - oye como has llegado aquí?

Kai - zillack… No te preocupes se lo que hago.

Zillack - yo creo que no. Por eso me mandaron a supervisarte aun estas muy verde. Te falta mucho para alcanzar mi perfectez.

Kai - esa palabra no existe *el extraño joven se acerca a yumi arrodillándose mirándola a los ojos*

Zillack - bueno no importa… es hora de irnos princesa.

Yumi - i-irnos? A donde?

Zillack - por favor… Realmente pensabais que no íbamos a darnos cuenta solo por esta baratija? Por quien nos tomáis? Hace mucho que sabemos lo que eres solo estábamos esperando el momento perfecto…*el joven toma a yumi del brazo levantándola esta trata de soltarse pero es imposible*

Zillack - novato nos vamos.

Yumi - suéltame!

Legna - yumi!

Ryo - maldito suéltala!

*legna trata de levantarse pero está herido por una mala caída debido a los temblores mientras ryo se lanza contra zillack pero este junto a yumi desaparecen*

Shirley - a donde han ido?

Kai - irnos? Ni hablar no voy a irme asta aplastarlos! Ve cressalius! *el enorme demonio toma su lanza y se prepara para atacar al dragón de keiyo destruyendo aún más toda la zona con su temible poder*

Ryo - esto es malo, estamos en peligro *zillack aparece detrás de kai sujetándole del hombro con su mano derecha mientras en la izquierda cargaba a yumi*

Zillack - ya basta novato. Sigue el plan… Acaso has olvidado de lo que somos capaces? *la expresión de kai cambia y el ataque del monstruo se detiene*

Kai - Keiyo. Legna. Resolveremos esto en otra ocasión no se olviden.

Keiyo - vas a huir cobarde?

Zillack - oh jahaja no. Huir no es nada bello… Más bien es un aplazamiento táctico… además la situación no era nada bella para ti aldrox.

Yumi - legna!

Legna - yumi! *legna se levanta soportando el dolor de su herida en la pierna y trata de correr hacia yumi extendiendo su brazo hacia ella mientras la joven hace lo mismo con lágrimas en sus ojos*

Zillack - esperamos volver a verte pronto príncipe. Será un hermoso reencuentro. Espero por el bien de la joven que sea pronto…*legna está a punto de tocar la mano de yumi pero esta desaparece en una sombra junto a zillack y kai*

*Legna cae al suelo de rodillas observado por keiyo, Shirley y ryo mientras los dos monstruos desaparecen legna alza su mirada al cielo llorando con un gran y agónico grito*

Legna - YUUUUMIIII!

#fin del capitulo 26 y del primer arco del regional espero les haya gustado y sigan apoyándonos pronto tendrán la continuación no se la pierdan! #

:conoce los decks de yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos!

Gigainsectos

Hace poco se nos presentó a ryo hankawa un enérgico joven de campo que tiene grandes habilidades para el duelo

Su deck lo forman los gigainsectos unos monstruos con un gran arsenal de efectos que pueden adaptarse a cualquier situación fácilmente

Es un deck versátil y bastante poderoso puede jugar al contra ataque o a control si se lo propone aunque aun no hemos podido ver sus cartas mas importantes

Historia: en laboratorios ocultos por todo el mundo el ejército lleva décadas tratando de convertir a los insectos en las armas definitivas

Lo que no sabían era que un día su sueño se convertiría en pesadilla

Un experimento salió mal y los insectos utilizados para el experimento se escaparon y revelaron contra sus creadores asesinándolos

Poco a poco las fuerzas de estos insectos aumentaban junto si tamaño convirtiéndose en peligrosas armas de matar

Algunos modificados genéticamente con la mas alta tecnología otros evolucionaron desarrollando habilidades asombrosas

Algunos incluso incrementaron su inteligencia convirtiéndose en hábiles tácticos capaz de salir de cualquier problema

Han escapado son millones gigantes y están furiosos con nosotros

Si alguna ves pisaste un bicho cuidado la invasión a comenzado y las tornas se han cambiado


	27. Chapter 27

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.27

CAPITULO 27

VAMOS TRAS LAS LLAVES TE SALVARE!

# Legna Haibara es un talentoso duelista que llega a la academia Akatsuki, allí conoce a Yumi Kirisame con quien entabla rápidamente una gran amistad. Poco a poco legna conoce a más talentosos duelistas con quienes desarrolla un gran respeto y amistad como Jaime y Kai. O los hermanos Shirley y Keiyo Aldrox, los mejores de todo el país. Estos últimos desean comprar Akatsuki para derribarla. Legna decide participar en el torneo regional para salvar la academia del padre de Yumi.

Poco después Legna se enfrenta a un extraño hombre llamado Roland, el cual odia a legna sin un motivo aparente. Sorprendentemente Roland tenía el poder de causar daño real en los duelos. Legna consigue derrotarle y descubre que Yumi y él son reencarnaciones de dos príncipes de la antigüedad y que Roland pertenece a una extraña secta llamada Doomlord, los cuales están reuniendo unas extrañas llaves para liberar unas temibles y poderosas criaturas: los KA prohibidos. Legna deberá enfrentar a los doomlord para proteger las llaves y a Yumi la cuál es la pieza clave para liberar a los espíritus encerrados.

Comienza el torneo regional. Legna y Keiyo superan sus duelos de los octavos de final aunque Shirley es derrotada por un extraño y animado joven llamado Ryo Hankawa. Cuando llega el turno de Jaime debe enfrentarse ni más ni menos que contra Kai. El duelo es espectacular pero en el último ataque de Kai el cual le da la victoria, Jaime es lanzado contra la pared por un impacto real hiriéndolo gravemente. Esto levanta las sospechas de Legna y Keiyo, el cual desafía a Kai en un duelo fuera del torneo en el mismo pasillo de acceso donde Kai sorprende a todos invocando a uno de los KA prohibidos destruyendo el estadio de duelos ante la sorprendida mirada de Legna.

Aparece Zillack, un Doomlord el cual toma a yumi por la fuerza y se la lleva junto a Kai, el cual confirma que es un doomlord. Legna no es capaz de alcanzar a yumi y cae desesperado al suelo gritando.

La batalla por el mundo a comenzado#

*los equipos de rescate llegan al lugar para atender a los heridos. Tiendas de campaña son montadas rápidamente para poder tener mas privacidad, en una de ellas se encontraban Keiyo, Shirley, Legna y Scarlet aun afectados por lo sucedido*

Scarlet - … Entonces Kai es un doomlord y se han llevado a yumi. La situación es grave…

Shirley – reencarnaciones, demonios sellados y el fin del mundo…. Da miedo…

Keiyo - por favor como puedes creerte eso? Aun eres una niña, es un cuento de hadas.

Shirley - pero hermano! *legna aprieta sus puños y se levanta molesto gritándole a keiyo*

Legna - un cuento de hadas? Como puedes decir eso!? Acaso no lo viste tu mismo? Ese monstruo era real, lo destruyó todo.

Keiyo - eso puede ser por muchas cosas como una sobrecarga en la sólid visión provocada por el Duel disc de Kai para dañar a sus rivales y ganar con trucos *legna toma del cuello a keiyo empujándolo contra la pared de la tienda mirándolo de forma desafiante*

Legna - como puedes ser tan frío?... Se han llevado a Yumi, la secuestraron desapareciendo delante de tus ojos…

Shirley - hermano!

Scarlet - legna! *keiyo reacciona, toma a Legna por el hombro y lo lanza al suelo golpeándose contra la mesa mientras Scarlet y Shirley van hacia el para ayudarle aunque legna sigue mirando al suelo frustrado*

Shirley - te has pasado hermano.

Scarlet - legna déjalo ya es suficiente. No puedes obligarle a creer.

Legna - se la han llevado… Si no hago algo la matarán… No me importa si me ayudas o no Keiyo iré a rescatarla aunque tenga que ir yo solo! *legna levanta la mirada dejando ver sus ojos de distinto color pues sus lentillas se cayeron por el golpe. Estos ojos sorprenden a keiyo y Shirley que cambian su expresión*

Keiyo - de todos modos… es cierto que tú amiga esta en peligro y debemos encontrarla… Será fácil rastreando su Duel disck o incluso el de kai *keiyo va a otra mesa extendiendo una especie de tablet extensible digital que usa como un ordenador tecleando claves de búsqueda*

Legna - keiyo…

Keiyo - qué es esto?

Shirley - qué ocurre? *todos se acercan a la espalda de keiyo para observar mientras el se muestra confuso*

Keiyo - no detecta ninguna señal… Eso es imposible. El sistema que el mismo seto kaiba diseñó, la duel links conecta con cada rincón del planeta. No hay lugar en la tierra donde pudieran esconderse sin que recibiéramos la mas mínima señal.

Shirley - seguramente destruyeron sus Duel disck para evitar que los rastreemos.

Scarlet - entonces como vamos a encontrarlos?

Legna – keiyo, puedes poner un mapa de la tierra?

Keiyo - claro pero qué pretendes? *Enseguida sobre la mesa aparece un mapa plano de la tierra centrada en la zona de Japón mientras lLegna saca desde su bolsillo un colgante con un extraño colmillo negro*

Scarlet - qué es eso?

Legna - es el colmillo de uno de los KA prohibidos que luchó contra el faraón hace 5000 años. Tiene la habilidad de indicar donde se encuentran las llaves mas cercanas. Me lo entrego Muun en las ruinas.

Shirley - pero de que nos servirá encontrar las llaves?

Keiyo - si esos tipos están buscando las llaves irán tras de ellas. Si nos adelantamos podemos hacerles una emboscada.

Shirley - ya veo, así ellos vendrán a nosotros.

Scarlet - incluso con un poco de suerte podría llevarnos hasta la misma Yumi, si es la llave más cercana *Legna acerca el colmillo al mapa el cual comienza a brillar con una luz morada y como si fuera un imán se adhiere a una parte del mapa apuntando hacia un punto*

Shirley - esa es…

Legna - Okinawa…

Scarlet - vaya… no está precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina como vamos a llegar?

Legna - no has traído el coche?

Scarlet - desde que el mío fue destruido en el duelo del bosque uso prestado uno de la empresa pero si salgo del limite con el o le sucede algo estaré en serios problemas.

Legna - entonces podemos alquilar uno?

Scarlet - el problema es que solo me quedan un par de horas más libres y no puedo llegar tarde.

Legna - deberías cambiar de trabajo…

Scarlet - no es tan fácil sabes? Además a mi tampoco me gusta tener que dejaros solos contra esos locos *Shirley mira fijamente a keiyo y este da un suspiro asintiendo mientras toma su teléfono*

Keiyo - yo me encargo… Llamaré al helicóptero de la empresa, en 20 minutos estará aquí.

Legna - keiyo… muchas gracias.

Keiyo - no lo agradezcas, cuando salvemos a tu amiga resolveremos lo nuestro *de pronto Ryo entra con mirada seria en la tienda*

Ryo - yo también voy.

Legna - tú?

Shirley - has estado espiándonos?

Ryo - necesitaba saber más y escuché lo que decían. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras el mundo puede ser destruido, tengo que proteger a mis amigos.

Scarlet - a tus amigos?...

Ryo - si *el joven abre la caja que tenia colgada de su pantalón y de ella sale volando un gran cierva volante que se posa en su hombro* El es mi compañero y mejor amigo miyaru.

Shirley - e-es un bicho! *Shirley da un grito saltando y corre a esconderse detrás de legna mientras todos la miran extrañados*

Scarlet - han…. Nos explicas esto?

Ryo - miyaru llevaba raro todo el torneo pero no sabia cual era el motivo… Ahora lo entiendo todo. Pero no solo es eso… Ahora me doy cuenta que toda la naturaleza está alborotada e intranquila.

Legna - la naturaleza?

Keiyo - esto es bueno…

Scarlet - que quieres decir?

Ryo - no sé exactamente por qué pero desde que era un niño he escuchado extrañas voces aunque no sabía de donde venían. Pero nunca me asusté… Salvo una noche… Era verano una noche realmente seca. Es común que varios adolescentes se reúnan por los alrededores incluso dentro del bosque de madrugada. Uno de ellos tiró una colilla y provoco un pequeño incendio, los bomberos llegaron y acordonaron la zona rápido pero yo escuchaba gritos de dolor y agonía pero entre los gritos escuché a alguien pidiendo ayuda, parecía ser el único que lo escuchaba…. Sin pensarlo dos veces salté y entré al bosque hacia donde venia la voz. Llegué a un pequeño claro rodeado de llamas y unas ramas caídas de donde venía la voz. Fue la primera vez que vi a Miyaru, estaba atrapado entre las ramas y el fuego se acercaba. Entendí que la voz que escuchaba pidiendo ayuda era el y los gritos de los arboles quemándose. Lo agarré y salí corriendo, conseguimos salir del bosque. Desde entonces miyaru y yo somos amigos inseparables y descubrí que puedo escuchar la voz de la naturaleza.

Legna - la voz de la naturaleza?

Keiyo - esto ya es demasiado, solo falta el ratoncito Pérez montando un súper parque temático… *keiyo sale de la tienda mientras legna se acerca a ryo*

Legna - no le hagas caso… Aunque es verdad que parece algo increíble nuestra situación también lo es. Pero… estás seguro? Ya has visto el poder de los doomlord será peligroso.

Ryo - no tengo miedo. No pienso permitir que destruyan este mundo *un fuerte sonido de hélices comienza a escucharse acercándose al lugar*

Shirley - el helicóptero ha llegado.

Legna - entonces debemos irnos, no tenemos tiempo que perder *todos salen de la tienda y ven un helicóptero negro con decoraciones verdes estacionado en el lugar con keiyo a su lado esperándoles. Ryo y Shirley caminan hacia el para subir. Legna también comienza a caminar*

Scarlet - legna espera…*legna se detiene y se voltea para ver a scarlet apenada con ojos tristes llorosos y una notable cara de preocupación* Por favor… ten mucho cuidado. Si te pasase algo yo…

Legna - no te preocupes hermana… Regresaré junto a yumi, te lo prometo *el joven ya sin sus lentillas sonríe tranquilamente intentando calmar a su hermana la cual sin decir nada le abraza fuertemente ante la sorpresa de legna*

Scarlet - si te ocurre algo… No te lo perdonaré me oyes?

Legna - no te preocupes estaré bien… *legna corresponde al abrazo cuando el helicóptero comienza a encender su motor y las hélices empiezan a girar*

Ryo - legna vamos! *legna y scarlet se separan mirándose a los ojos por ultima ves sin decir nada para luego legna subir y tomar asiento junto a ryo en el helicóptero mientras scarlet trataba de sujetar su cabello con su mano derecha pues el movimiento de las hélices creaba una fuerte racha de viento*

Scarlet - keiyo! Cuídale bien por favor! *keiyo asiente mientras legna molesto se dirige hacia su hermana*

Legna - oye por qué hablas como si yo fuera el niño!? *la puerta del helicóptero se cierra y este despega rumbo a okinawa. La mirada de legna hacia el suelo del helicóptero solo podía mostrar preocupación por todo lo que ha pasado. Shirley la cual estaba sentada junto a keiyo situados estos frente a legna y ryo sonríe y trata de animarle*

Shirley - no te preocupes todo saldrá bien ya lo verás…

Legna - gracias… Lamento mucho involucrarlos en todo esto…

Ryo - no te preocupes compañero para eso están los amigos.

Keiyo - habla por ti.

Shirley - hermano no seas tan frío también le consideras tu amigo aunque no lo admitas.

Legna - amigos… (Hasta ahora mis amigos corrieron todos un gran peligro solo por acercarse a mi… Algunos incluso están heridos de gravedad como itaka o jaime y yumi fue secuestrada mientras que kai es… Seria seguro para ellos ser mis amigos?...)

*después de unas horas la gran maquina aterriza en un amplio aparcamiento en la ciudad de Okinawa. Todos bajan con cuidado del helicóptero mientras keiyo le da unas indicaciones al piloto seguramente de que espere su llama y esté listo mientras legna mira a su alrededor*

Shirley - bueno ya estamos aquí.

Legna - si…

Ryo - y ahora qué hacemos? Como encontraremos la llave en una ciudad tan grande?

? - yo se donde se encuentra *una extraña voz emerge de la espalda del grupo. Todos se giran rápidamente asustados y ven a un joven alto con gafas de cabello corto y aplastado de color negro con ojos azules vestido como un estudiante de grado alto de una importante escuela*

? - le estaba esperando Príncipe *todos rápidamente toman una posición defensiva y alerta por el desconocido*

Legna - quien eres tú?... *el joven da un paso hacia atrás mostrándose tímido alzando sus brazos de forma cautelar*

? - n-no os equivoquéis. M-me llamo makoto uryu. N-no soy un enemigo al contrario soy tu aliado príncipe.

Legna - mi aliado? Qué quieres decir?

Makoto - soy uno de los guardianes de la llave y te llevaré hasta ella.

Shirley - guardianes? Que quieres decir?

Makoto - no hay tiempo que perder. Os lo explicaré por el camino *el joven señala tras de el un coche azul familiar capacitado para llevar a varias personas y les invita a subir en el*

Ryo - qué hacemos?...

Shirley - y si es una trampa?

Keiyo - tanto si lo es como si no, si vamos con el será todo más rápido *keiyo se sube al coche y tras el le siguen los demás el joven enciende el motor y comienza a conducir*

Legna - qué quieres decir con lo de guardianes?

Makoto - sabiendo que los doomlords volverían y que simplemente con esconder las llaves no bastaría. Algunos decidimos convertirnos en sus guardianes para evitar que los doomlords se hicieran con ellas.

Shirley - ya veo como una ultima línea de defensa…

Makoto - si. Pero ocurrió algo…

Ryo - a qué te refieres?

Makoto - aquí en okinawa habemos dos guardianes… Bueno para ser correctos yo soy más bien un aprendiz junto mi maestro yuttzan defendemos esta llave pero hace unos días ocurrió algo… Entró en locura… no se el motivo pero se puso muy violento y me atacó…. Me confundió con un enemigo y me echó del templo

Legna - quieres decir….

Makoto - tal vez los doomlord le hicieron algo al maestro yuttzan. Con mis poderes detecée que los doomlord se estaban movilizando e imaginé que el príncipe también lo haría para detenerlos. Por eso decidí esperarle, tengo la esperanza de que al reconocer al príncipe el maestro yuttzan entre en razón.

Shirley - y no crees que tal vez solo te esté protegiendo?

Makoto - protegiéndome?

Shirley – si. He visto el poder de los doomlord en persona, si eres su preciado discípulo y el sabia que irían a por la llave tal vez actuó así para alejarte y evitar que corrieras peligro.

Ryo - bien visto después de todo es su maestro y su deber es también proteger a su alumno.

Makoto - no había pensado en eso… realmente tiene sentido… Uh?! Un momento eso quiere decir que el maestro podría estar siendo atacado ahora mismo debemos darnos prisa agarraos fuerte!

Legna - está bien.

Keiyo - …. *el coche acelera saliendo de la ciudad rápidamente para llegar a una colina donde se aprecia una grieta para entrar en su interior. El coche se estaciona frente a ella y todos bajan de el*

Makoto - es aquí… Está todo tranquilo por ahora. Parece que lleguemos a tiempo.

Legna - entremos… *uno a uno entraron por la grieta dentro de la colina avanzando por un largo pasillo alumbrado por antorchas colgadas en las paredes donde se apreciaban varias pinturas de criaturas espeluznantes*

Shirley - que dibujos más tétricos…

Makoto - lo que veis en las paredes son todos y cada uno de los KA prohibidos.

Shirley - espera qué!? Taaantos!?

Ryo - es verdad… hay miles y ninguno repetido…

Makoto - uno por cada sombra que oculta la humanidad. Cada KA prohibido nació de una ambición o defecto llevada al extremo por la humanidad. La luz y la oscuridad siempre estuvieron en una balanza pero hubo un tiempo donde los humanos se dejaron llevar por sus impulsos oscuros. La balanza se desequilibró y con ello los impulsos oscuros se descontrolados y esa oscuridad tomó forma física. Así nacieron los KA prohibidos quienes por suerte fueron sellados hace milenios pero que ahora están renaciendo.

Legna - como se les puede derrotar?

Makoto - solo el faraón o alguien con su poder o uno equiparable puede sellar de nuevo a los KA. Si se derrota a uno de ellos usando el poder del faraón este será sellado de nuevo incluso podría ser destruido. De cualquier otra forma aunque el portador de dicho KA desaparezca si no fue derrotado usando ese poder el KA seguirá intacto y otro portador puede ocupar el lugar del anterior.

Ryo - eso suena complicado…

Legna - (eso quiere decir que el KA derrotado por scarlet no fue sellado…) Espera un momento hay alguna forma de salvar al portador aunque pierda el duelo?

Makoto - salvar al portador? Para que querrías hacer algo así? Todos los doomlord son criminales horribles que no merecen el perdón.

Legna - un amigo se convirtió en un doomlord y quiero salvarle.

Makoto - ya veo… Lo lamento su majestad… me temo que no hay ninguna manera… Cuando alguien se convierte en un doomlord no hay vuelta atrás…

Keiyo - como sabes tanto de ellos?

Makoto - bueno no es lógico? El maestro yuttzan me lo enseño. Después de tanto tiempo defendiendo la llave decidimos estudiar a nuestros enemigos y así estar mas preparados.

Keiyo - ya veo…

*después de caminar un buen rato llegan a una antesala de gran tamaño en el centro de la sala había un altar con un cofre el altar estaba sobre un abismo donde no se podía percibir el fondo solo un puente de piedra lo conectaba con la entrada de la sala pero a su vez a la mitad del puente una gran barrera dorada en forma de cúpula protegía el lugar*

Shirley - es ahí?

Makoto - si pero la barrera impide que nadie mas que yo pueda pasar aunque puedo permitir el paso a una persona… Príncipe usted debe ser quien me acompañe.

Legna - bien… vamos a salvar a tu maestro.

*makoto y legna caminan por el puente, makoto apoya su mano derecha en el hombro de legna y gracias a esto consiguen atravesar la barrera. Una vez dentro una voz retumba en todo el lugar*

? - quien anda ahí!?

*desde detrás del altar aparece un anciano de gran altura y semblante su barba era blanca y larga vestía una túnica dorada como la del monje nuul que legna conoció sus ojos eran rojos y miraba a los dos jóvenes con furia*

Makoto - maestro yuttzan!

Yuttzan - tú de nuevo?... No lo volveré a decir márchate! No importa cuantos de tus compañeros traigas defenderé con mi vida esta llave! *el anciano muestra en su brazo izquierdo un Duel disck dorado con aspecto antiguo mucho mas que los producidos por k.c ante la mirada frustrada de makoto*

Makoto - esto es muy malo… no entra en razón y es muy fuerte no podré con él *la mano de legna frena a makoto y da un paso adelante encendiendo su disco de duelo*

Legna - yo me enfrentaré a él… Quizás si uso el poder del faraón regrese a la normalidad.

Makoto - ten cuidado en verdad el es muy poderoso.

Keiyo - esto es muy raro…

Shirley - uh? El qué?

Keiyo -….

legna y yuttzan - duelo!

Legna - robo! [6] Invoco a hechicera oscura cartdila en ataque!

*una hermosa hechicera oscura algo mas madura que el resto aparece en el campo vestía un largo vestido negro escotado con una falda que se abría en cuatro picos con cascabeles blancos colgando de ellos un sombrero grande y negro picudo que cubría su cabello largo morado sus ojos eran azules y serios en sus manos cubiertas por dos largos guantes sostenía una barita cuyo extremo parecía un espejo y en su mejilla izquierda la marca del yang brilla con fuerza* (L.v/4 atk/1700 def/800)

Legna - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno (l.p/4000 [4])

Yuttzan - robo! [6] Activo la carta mágica Libro de magia del juicio!

Legna - espera qué?

Keiyo - ha dicho libro del juicio?

Shirley - también usa lanzadores de conjuros?

Ryo - de que me perdí?

Legna - …. (Esto es malo… Su deck es uno de los más poderosos que ha existido…)

# fin del capítulo 27 próximo capitulo

BATALLA DE MAGOS! LA LLAVE DE LA VERDAD#

Conoce los decks de power of chaos!

"Escarlatas"

El deck que dio nombre a la hermana mayor de legna no debe ser tomado a la ligera es un deck muy compensado con una estrategia bien definida y que en cada turno golpea con una gran fuerza

Cartas clave:

Fulgor escarlata

Caballero escarlata

*historia*

Entre las mas altas montañas una gran ciudad cristalina se escondía irradiando una hermosa luz roja todas sus calles objetos incluso ropas y animales brillaban cual rubys

Eran un pueblo pacifico asta que las fuerzas del mundo oscuro llegaron y intentaron tomar la ciudad entonces el rey tomo la armadura legendaria y izo frente a tan tenebroso enemigo una gran guerra comenzó

Los soldados del mundo oscuro no tenían compasión y asesinaban sin miramientos pero en lugar de mellar el corazón del rey y sus guerreros esas muertes multiplicaban sus fuerzas consiguiendo así al 5° día erradicar la amenaza de los mundo oscuro pero para asegurarse que su magnifica ciudad no volviera a ser atacada la escondió en una barrera mágica donde aun espera ser descubierta

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y RECUERDEN Q LOS REVIEWS SUBEN LA MORAL nwn


	28. Chapter 28

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.28

CAPITULO 28

BATALLA DE MAGOS!

LA LLAVE DE LA VERDAD

*legna, keiyo, Shirley y ryo viajan a okinawa para encontrar una de las llaves necesarias para revivir a los KA prohibidos y así emboscar a los doomlord con la esperanza de recuperar a yumi.

Al llegar allí conocen a makoto uryu uno de los guardianes de las llaves este les cuenta que su maestro el guardián yuttzan comenzó a actuar de forma extraña desde hace unos días e incluso le atacó confundiéndolo con un enemigo.

Makoto le pide a legna que le ayude a despertar a su maestro juntos entrar en el templo pero como decía makoto el guardián les atacó*

Yuttzan - cuando el libro de magia del juicio es activado, al final del turno podré agregar un número de libros de magia desde mi deck a mi mano igual al número de libros de magia que active este turno; además de que podré invocar un lanzador de conjuros desde mi deck cuyo nivel sea igual a esa misma cantidad. Ahora activaré el primero! Libro de magia de los secretos! *un libro azul brillante aparece flotando en el aire* Gracias a su efecto puedo agregar una carta libro de magia desde mi deck. Elijo a el mago del libro de magia de la profecía y lo invoco! [4] *el libro azul se abre y de él sale un pequeño niño de cabello gris tapado por un extraño sombrero azul aparece portando un libro en su mano izquierda y vestido por una túnica del mismo color* (L.v/2 atk/500 def/400)

Yuttzan - activo el efecto del mago, cuando esta carta es invocada de forma normal puedo agregar un libro de magia desde mi deck. Elijo salón de las estrellas del libro de magia y ahora la activo *la zona se convierte en un gran salón iluminado por estrellas frente al anciano aparece una estantería llena de libros* Cada vez que se active un libro de magia puedo añadir un contador mágico en esta carta. Por cada contador mágico mis lanzadores de conjuros ganan 100 puntos de ataque.

Legna - (está fortificándose desde el inicio y ya activó dos libros…)

Yuttzan - ahora activo libro de magia del maestro! Si tengo otro libro de magia en mi mano esta carta toma el efecto de un libro de magia en mi cementerio y lo activa. Como tengo libro de magia del poder en mi mano puedo usar su efecto. Tomo el efecto del libro de magia de los secretos el cual me permite agregar otro libro de magia desde mi deck a mi mano.

Makoto - este es… el combo perfecto del maestro.

Yuttzan - tomo el libro de magia del conocimiento [3] Como he activado un libro de magia un contador mágico es agregado a mi salón de estrellas aumentando el ataque de mis monstruos en cien puntos *uno de los libros en la estantería comienza a brillar con fuerza* (atk/500-600) Ahora activo libro de magia del poder! Esta carta aumenta los puntos de ataque de un lanzador de conjuros en el campo en mil puntos durante este turno *un libro rojo aparece sobre la cabeza del mago el cual lo abre y lee al hacerlo su cuerpo es envuelto por una luz roja* (atk/600-1600) Como he activado otro libro de magia otro contador es agregado a mi salón de estrellas *otro libro de la estantería comienza a brillar* (Atk/1600-1700)

Shirley - el ataque de ese niño ya ha igualado el de la hechicera de legna…

Ryo - va a estamparse?

Yuttzan - activo la carta mágica de campo gran torre del libro de magia!

Legna - otra más?... *una gran torre blanca en espiral se alza tras el anciano emanando un aura mágica a su alrededor mientras otro libro de la estantería se ilumina aumentando el poder de los monstruos del guardián (m.c/3)* (Atk/1700-1800)

Ryo - ya superó el ataque de cartdila.

Yuttzan - ve mago del libro de magia de la profecía ataca a su hechicera! Magia de conocimiento! *el niño toma su libro y lo abre enfocándolo hacia la hechicera lanzando por el un rayo azul que se dirige hacia ella*

Legna - de mi mano activo el efecto de mi hechicera oscura maltia! Si un monstruo lanzador de conjuros en mi campo es atacado puedo devolverlo a mi mano y invocar a maltia en defensa! *cartdila desaparece y en su lugar una nueva hechicera oscura vestida con un traje negro ajustado de pantalones cortos y una capa en picos aparece en su cabeza una diadema negra y blanca sostiene su cabello corto de color azul oscuro en sus manos sostiene dos baritas negras ovaladas las cuales junta formando un circulo para tele transportarse* (L.v/4 atk/1700 def/800)

Yuttzan - eso no detendrá mi ataque, solo evitaste perder unos cuantos puntos *el rayo impacta en la hechicera destruyéndola en una explosión*

Legna - cuando maltia es destruida puedo agregar una carta "magia del caos" desde mi deck a mi mano [5]

Yuttzan - ya veo quería añadir una magia? Es buena idea. De hecho tamién la usaré; activo el efecto de mi libro de magia del poder! Cuando el monstruo seleccionado destruye un monstruo en batalla puedo agregar un libro de magia desde mi deck a mi mano. Elijo libro de magia del destino [2] Ahora activo libro de magia del conocimiento! Mandando un monstruo lanzador de conjuros en mi campo o un libro de magia en mi mano al cementerio esta carta me permite robar dos cartas. Elijo a mago del libro de magia de la profecía *el joven mago desaparece añadiendo otro libro brillante en la estantería (m.c/4) [3] Coloco tres cartas boca abajo y ahora se activa el efecto de mi libro de magia del juicio! Como activé seis libros de magia este turno puedo agregar otros seis de mi deck. Libro de magia de los secretos [1] Libro de magia del poder [2] Libro de magia de la vida [3] Libro de magia de la eternidad [4] Libro de magia del conocimiento [5] Y libro de magia del maestro [6]

Ryo - ese tío… tenía su mano vacía y de golpe la llenó de nuevo!

Shirley - y eso no es todo…

Yuttzan - por el efecto de libro de magia del juicio puedo invocar desde mi deck un monstruo lanzador de conjuros con nivel igual o menor al número de cartas agregadas. Aparece parca de la profecía! *un hechicero cubierto por una capucha y túnica morada aparece portando una gran guadaña* (L.v/6 atk/2000 def/1600) Cuando mi parca es invocada gana efectos según el número de libros de magia en mi cementerio. Con 3 o más gana 600 puntos de ataque (atk/2000-2600) Con cuatro o más puedo agregar un libro de magia de mi deck a mi mano elijo libro de magia de la sabiduría [7] Y con cinco o más puedo invocar desde mi deck un monstruo lanzador de conjuros de oscuridad de nivel cinco o más. Ven destructor de la profecía! *un terrorífico monstruo con aspecto demoniaco aparece en el campo con dos grandes alas un cuerpo fornido de tono gris y una gran espada de fuego en su mano derecha* (l.v/6 atk/2500 def/1200)

Yuttzan - pero no olvides que gracias a mi salón de estrellas sus puntos aumentan aún más (Atk parca/2600-3000 atk destructor/ 2500-2900)

Legna - esto va mal…

Makoto - lo sabía… el maestro es demasiado poderoso…

Ryo - en su primer turno ha invocado dos monstruos poderosos… Ha colocado tres cartas para defenderse y su mano esta más que completa con siete cartas para poder reaccionar a cualquier situación en el siguiente turno… Es una completa locura.

Keiyo - con razón el libro del juicio está prohibida en torneos.

Ryo - espera que está prohibida? Entonces está haciendo trampa!

Shirley - no es trampa… Acaso estamos en un torneo oficial? Este duelo se puede considerar amistoso por lo tanto si están de acuerdo los jugadores la lista de cartas prohibidas o limitadas puede perder su rigor.

Ryo - pero aun así…. Legna está en una gran desventaja…

Yuttzan - como tengo siete cartas en mi mano debo descartar una al final del turno. Descarto libro de la sabiduría [6]

Legna - es mi turno robo! [6] Es hora de evolucionar a la siguiente lección. Retiro del juego a hechicera oscura maltia para invocar de forma especial desde mi mano a mi Hechicera blanca superior laana! *Una versión más adulta de la hechicera blanca laana normal esta vez su aspecto es algo más serio pero sigue manteniendo su sonrisa tierna. Su vestido era más pegado a su figura pero añadiendo muchos más detalles, su cabello blanco ondea en el aire mientras su flequillo verde cae a ambos lados de su cara hasta la altura de sus hombros. La marca del ying en su mejilla derecha era algo diferente y su barita se ha convertido en un gran bastón blanco con una gema verde en su punta* (L.v/6 atk/2100 def/2700)

Shirley - evolucionar?

Keiyo - parece que tiene versiones mejoradas de sus hechiceras más básicas.

Legna - activo el efecto de superior laana. Cuando esta carta es invocada con éxito puedo invocar de forma especial un monstruo hechicera de mi mano. Ven hechicera oscura superior screel! *laana extiende su cetro abriendo un portal del cual sale una versión más adulta de screel. Su vestido de dos piezas tenia forma de garras negras entrelazándose en su cuerpo a su vez un adorno en forma de garra gris sobresalía de su espalda una diadema negra con dos protuberancias en forma de picos hacia atrás adornaba su cabello rojo el cual caía sobre sus hombros en forma de dos coletas la marca del yang en su mejilla derecha era algo diferente a las demás en su mano derecha sostenía un cetro en forma de espada con un orbe rojo en su punta* (L.v/6 atk/2400 def/1500)

Legna - activo el efecto de superior screel. Una vez por turno puedo desterrar un monstruo de mi oponente. Destierro a la parca de la profecía! *screel desliza su mano izquierda por su bastón el cual se llena de energía oscura al paso de la misma para después lanzar una onda de energía con su bastón que hace desaparecer a la parca con el minino contacto*

Yuttzan - maldito…

Legna - ahora mi hechicera blanca superior lanna y mi hechicera oscura superior screel de nivel seis, Overlay! *las dos hechiceras se convierten en dos esferas de luz que se hunden en el suelo abriendo un portal de donde sale la figura de una chica de cabello negro largo con mechas rojas. Llevaba un vestido tradicional de artes marciales japonés del ying y yang un sombrero de paja plano de color negro y en sus manos se podían ver diferentes anillos* Rango seis domadora del caos sirrnia! (Rank/6 atk/2600 def/2400)

Yuttzan - no te dejaré… activo mi carta boca abajo! Magia de juego rápido, Libro de magia del destino! Si retiro del juego tres cartas libro de magia en mi cementerio puedo retirar del juego una carta en el campo de mi rival!

Shirley – maldición, si hace eso legna se quedará desprotegido.

Yuttzan - retiro del juego libro de magia del poder, libro de magia del maestro y libro de magia de la sabiduría y retiro del juego a tu domadora del caos! *el Destructor de la profecía toma su espada de fuego y da un poderoso corte en el aire lanzando una ráfaga de llamas que envuelven y hacen desaparecer a la domadora* Y como un libro de magia más fue activado puedo poner un contador más en mi salón de estrellas (m.c/5. Atk destructor/2900-3000)

Legna - activo mi carta trampa! Caos inverso! Cuando un monstruo lanzador de conjuros con más de 2000 puntos de ataque deja mi campo por efecto de una carta de mi oponente puedo devolver a mi deck un monstruo de luz y un monstruo de oscuridad retirados del juego para invocar desde mi deck un monstruo hechicera del caos.

Yuttzan - desde el deck?...

Legna - devuelvo a mi domadora del caos sirrnia y a mi hechicera oscura maltia al deck. Aparece hechicera del caos denekke! *los espíritus de los dos monstruos de legna se combinan creando un portal del cual aparece una hermosa hechicera de cabello corto de color rojo aparece portando una gran barita en forma de guadaña* (l.v/8 atk/2000 def/1200)

Makoto - tomó provecho de la situación e invocó un monstruo de su deck…

Legna - ahora activo mi carta mágica Magia del caos – señal de enseñanza! Si este turno he invocado un monstruo hechicera del caos, a cambio de renunciar a mi invocación normal este turno puedo agregar otro monstruo hechicera del caos de mi deck a mi mano [4] Ahora retiro del juego a mi hechicera blanca superior laana y hechicera oscura superior screel de mi cementerio. Portal del caos abierto! *otro portal aparece en el campo del cual emerge una linda hechicera de cabello rubio cubierto por un velo blanco su vestido era blanco con adornos negros y verdes en su mano derecha sostenía un escudo de energía verde mientras que en su mano izquierda portaba una lanza de energía del mismo color*

Legna - hechicera del caos zera! (L.v/7 atk/2400 def/1400)

Yuttzan - no será tan fácil. Activo mi carta trampa! Reflejo del maldito. Cuando mi oponente invoca un monstruo del mismo tipo que otro monstruo en su campo esta carta destruye al monstruo invocado y si lo consigo recibes daño igual a sus puntos de ataque *un espejo aparece frente a zera el cual refleja a esta de pronto el reflejo sale del espejo y ataca a la original*

Ryo - si esto acierta legna recibirá un gran daño *el ataque del reflejo es detenido por un bastón blanco que porta el espíritu de la hechicera blanca superior laana y después destruye el espejo junto la copia*

Yuttzan - p-pero que ha pasado?...

Legna - lo siento pero mis hechiceras son una familia que se protegen las unas a las otras. Cuando hechicera blanca superior laana es retirada del juego como costo de invocación de una hechicera del caos ese monstruo queda protegido de los efectos de cartas de trampa de mi oponente. Y por otro lado cuando hechicera oscura superior screel es retirada del mismo modo la hechicera invocada no es afectada por efectos de cartas mágicas de mi rival *los espíritus de las dos hechiceras cruzan sus bastones en postura de batalla custodiando la espalda de zera*

Yuttzan - una… familia?

Legna - ahora activo el efecto de denekke sobre zera! Una vez por turno denekke aumenta el ataque de un monstruo hechicera en mi campo en 800 puntos hasta el final del turno (Atk/2400-3200)

Yuttzan - un ataque de tres mil doscientos?...

Legna – batalla. Ataco con hechicera del caos zera! *la hechicera toma su lanza y la arroja contra el destructor de la profecía atravesando su pecho* (L.p/4000-3800)

Legna - ahora ve hechicera del caos denekke! Ataca directamente! *la hechicera toma su guadaña y carga contra el anciano* Activo el efecto de denekke. Cuando esta carta combate puedo regresar un monstruo hechicera que este removida del juego a mi deck y aumentar sus puntos de ataque en 1000 hasta el final del turno. Regreso a laana *un aura blanca envuelve la guadaña tiñéndola de dicho color* (atk/2000-3000)

Yuttzan - creo que me subestimas. Aun me queda una carta boca abajo! Carta de trampa Formación magia de defensa! Esta carta trampa continua me permite negar un ataque directo por turno si te muestro una carta mágica en mi mano *el anciano revela el libro de magia de los secretos y de pronto los libros de la estantería salen volando creando una barrera que bloquea el ataque de denekke*

Legna - coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno…[1]

Yuttzan - mi turno robo! [7] Activo libro de magia de los secretos. Esto me permite buscar otro libro de magia desde mi deck a mi mano. La carta que elijo es… Libro de magia del juicio!

Ryo - que!? Otra vez?...

Shirley - esto es malo, ahora legna debe resistir de nuevo esos combos.

Yuttzan - como he activado dos libros de magia más dos contadores son agregados *dos libros mas de la estantería comienzan a brillar (c.m/7)*

Yuttzan - ahora activo libro de magia del maestro. Puedo usar de nuevo el efecto de mi libro de magia de los secretos para buscar a otro mago del libro de magia de la profecía e invocarlo! *de nuevo otro niño aparece vestido por una túnica azul sosteniendo un libro en sus manos* (L.v/2 atk/500 def/400) Por su efecto puedo agregar otro libro de magia desde mi deck como un libro de magia del destino [6] Además otro contador es agregado aumentando sus puntos de ataque (C.m / 8 atk/500-1300 def/400) Activo desde mi mano libro de magia del destino! Retiro del juego desde mi cementerio tres libros de magia que son Libro del juicio, Libro de los secretos y libro del maestro. Y ahora retiro del juego a tu hechicera del caos denekke! *el niño toma el libro y gracias a él dispara a denekke que en primera estancia bloquea el rayo de energía con su barita guadaña pero el rayo la envuelve por completo haciéndola desaparecer*

Yuttzan - a continuación libro de magia del conocimiento! Envió a mi mago del libro de magia de la profecía del campo al cementerio para así robar dos cartas! [6] (C.m/10)

Shirley - ya tiene diez contadores… *el anciano sonríe ante la seria mirada de legna*

Yuttzan - si tengo tres libros de magia diferentes en mi mano, Mostrándotelos esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi mano *el anciano muestra un libro de magia del poder, El libro de magia de la eternidad y libro de magia de la vida. Después una fisura de luz se abre en el suelo emergiendo de ella una hermosa hechicera vestida de blanco con un traje elegante sin hombros cubierto por detalles verdes un gran sombrero picudo del mismo color y detalles cubre su largo y extenso cabello rosa mientras cuatro cintas decoradas con sellos mágicos caían a los lados del sombrero*

Yuttzan - aparece alta sacerdotisa de la profecía (L.v/7 atk/2500 def/2100)

Ryo - haaaala que guapa!

Shirley - ….Hombres…

Yuttzan - gracias al efecto de mi salón de estrellas sus puntos de ataque aumentan en 1000 (atk/2500-3500)

Keiyo - eso es mucho ataque…

Yuttzan - con mi fiel sirviente destruiré las sombras! Activo el efecto de mi alta sacerdotisa de la profecía! Una vez por turno puedo desterrar un libro de magia de mi cementerio o mano para destruir una carta en el campo.

Legna - lo siento pero zera no es afectada por efectos de monstruos de mi oponente

Yuttzan - en ese caso desterrare el libro de magia del destino… y destruiré tu carta tapada *la sacerdotisa alza su mano extendiéndola en el aire creando en su Palma un diagrama mágico de color azul del cual sale un poderoso rayo del mismo color que se dirige y destruye la carta tapada a la derecha de legna mientras esté sonríe*

Legna - justo lo que quería… Activo mi otra carta trampa Tifón mágico vengativo!

Yuttzan - Cómo?

Legna - esta carta se activa al ser destruida una carta mágica o de trampa en mi campo. Se activa desterrando todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa boca arriba que mi oponente controle y además podré robar una carta por cada una *Yuttzan pone una cara de sorpresa al caer en la trampa de legna mientras observa como un gran torbellino de color azul envuelve su campo Desterrando su torre, Su salón de estrellas y su formación de libros de defensa sin dejar rastro de ellos* Con esto el ataque de tu sacerdotisa se restaura a 2500 (atk/3500-2500)

Yuttzan - eso fue muy temerario, confiarse a la suerte para contraatacar.

Legna - lo cierto es que no fue suerte, mis dos cartas tapadas eran la misma [4]

Yuttzan - ya veo… caí en tu trampa maldito bastardo, pero aún asín el ataque de mi sacerdotisa es superior al de tu zera. Batalla! *la sacerdotisa de nuevo crea un anagrama blanco esta vez juntando sus dos manos y libera una gran cantidad de energía contra zera la cual desaparece (l.p/4000-3900)

Legna - (eso fue… un impacto real… no hay duda

…los doomlord le hicieron algo…)

Makoto - maestro por favor! Detenga esta locura! No somos sus enemigos.

Yuttzan - cállate maldita rata! No caeré en vuestros engaños!

Legna - parece que no queda más opción que derrotarle.

Yuttzan - maldito demonio… como si pudieras hacerlo te borraré de la existencia.

Keiyo - ….

Legna - cuando mi Hechicera del caos zera es destruida puedo agregar un monstruo hechicera del caos o una carta magia del caos de mi deck a mi mano. Elijo a hechicera del caos lara [5]

Yutzzan - activo libro de magia de la eternidad! Con esta carta puedo agregar un libro de magia desterrada a mi mano. Elijo libro de magia del destino. [5] Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno activándose el efecto de mi libro del juicio. Agrego 4 libros de magia de mi deck y a la vez invoco un monstruo lanzador de conjuros de mi deck de nivel cuatro. Agrego libro de magia Del juicio, De la eternidad, Del maestro, y de los milagros descartando este último para no sobrepasar el límite de cartas en mano [6] Aparece fuerza de la profecía! *una chica pelirroja de cabello corto con un vestido naranja y rojo aparece en el campo* (l.v/4 atk/1500 def/1200) (l.p/3800)

Legna - es mi turno robo! [6] (seguro que una de sus cartas tapadas es…) Invoco a hechicera oscura Weenmer en ataque! *una chica hermosa de ojos morados con un cabello sedoso largo de color negro con un vestido negro ambientado en forma de un esqueleto con el cráneo de un dragón cubriendo su pecho. Sobre su hombro tenía apoyada su barita dorada en forma de llave* (l.v/4 atk/1900 def/200) Cuando Weenmer es invocada su efecto me permite regresar un monstruo hechicera que este desterrada a mi cementerio. Regreso a mi Hechicera oscura superior skreel. Ahora la vuelvo a desterrar como monstruo de oscuridad junto a mi Hechicera del caos zera como monstruo de luz. Portal del caos abierto! Ven hechicera del caos lara! *un portal blanco y negro es formado por los espíritus de las hechiceras por el cual sale lara sonriendo mientras vuela por el campo ondeando su vestido y cabello plateado al viento.* (l.v/7 Atk/2500 def/2100)

Shirley - sii!. Ahí está. La carta as de legna.

Yuttzan - cómo? (su carta as?... No. Debe ser un truco para que me confíe antes de invocar a su KA prohibido)

Legna - como he usado a skreel como coste de la invocación, Lara no puede ser afectada por los efectos de tus cartas mágicas. Por lo tanto. Tu libro del destino será inútil.

Yuttzan - aún así los puntos de nuestras hechiceras es el mismo.

Legna - eso será por poco tiempo. Activo la carta Magia del caos – vínculo de magia opuesta. Esta carta se activa sacrificando un monstruo hechicera en mi campo. Me permite invocar de mi deck una hechicera de Atributo opuesto al de la hechicera sacrificada pero de su mismo nivel. Sacrificó a Weenmer de nivel cuatro y atributo oscuridad. Ahora invoco a mi Hechicera blanca brumia *un circulo mágico aparece a los pies de la hechicera oscura desvaneciéndola en un as de luz del cual sale una sonriente chica de cabello verde claro con coletas su vestido tenía forma de un uniforme de animadora blanco y azul con líneas decorativas amarillas. En su meguilla derecha aparece brillando el símbolo del ying y en sus manos aparecían dos esferas de luz blanca en forma de pompones.* (l.v/4 atk/1500 def/1300)

Legna - cuando brumia es invocada aumenta el atk de todas mis hechiceras en 300 por cada magia del caos en mi cementerio!

Makoto - ha usado dos magias del caos así que… (atk lara/ 2500-3100 atk brumia/1500-2100)

Ryo - si! Ahora lara es más fuerte.

Legna – batalla Lara, ataca a su alta sacerdotisa Relámpago del caos!. *la hechicera flota grácilmente en el aire apuntando su varita contra la sacerdotisa disparando desde esta un rayo en espiral de color blanco y negro. A lo que la sacerdotisa responde alzando. Sus dos manos formando un anagrama blanco que lanza un rayo de energía azul para defenderse. Ambos ataques colisionan chocando entre sí. Pero el ataque de lara finalmente atraviesa el de la sacerdotisa impactando en ella y destruyéndola* (l.p/3800- 3200)

Yuttzan - mi sacerdotisa… Maldito…

Legna - ahora brumia ataca a su fuerza de la profecía. Estrellas danzantes *la animada hechicera comienza a hacer varias poses bailando con los pompones de energía que sostiene en sus manos creando por el paso de estas varias estrellas que flotan a su alrededor y que después en una última pose dispara contra la otra chica rubia destruyéndola* (l.p/3200-2600)

Yuttzan - este es todo tu poder?

Legna - tal vez si. Por qué no me muestras todo tu poder y me lo demuestras?

Ryo - pero qué hace? Le está desafiando en una situación como esta?

Legna - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno (l.p/3900) [2]

Yuttzan - es mi turno robo [7] (sus monstruos vuelven. A tener sus puntos base es mi oportunidad) Querías que fuera con todo? Bien cumpliré tu deseo. Activo otra copia de libro de magia del juicio!

Legna - la tercera…

Yuttzan - uso de mi mano el libro de magia de la vida. Mientras tenga otro libro de magia en mi mano, esta carta destierra un lanzador de conjuros en mi cementerio para invocar a otro dándole el nivel del desterrado.

Legna - acaso vas a invocar a..

Yuttzan - destierro a mi mago del libro de magia de la profecía en mi cementerio. Renace alta sacerdotisa de la profecía! *una hermosa luz verde inunda el campo creando un anagrama del mismo color en el suelo de donde aparece de nuevo la sacerdotisa sentándose en el aire* (l.v/7-9 atk/2500 def/2100)

Legna - como temía… ha vuelto…

Yuttzan - eso no es todo. Invoco a mi espejismo de la profecía en ataque! *un orbe de color púrpura aparece flotando en el campo para luego ser cubierto por unas túnicas negras que toman forma humana con dos ojos rojos brillantes* (l.v/4 atk/1200 def/1900)

Yuttzan - a continuación activo libro de magia de la eternidad. Con ella puedo agregar una carta mágica libro de magia desterrada a mi mano. Regreso libro de magia del conocimiento y la activo. Con esto envío un monstruo lanzador de conjuros de mi campo al cementerio para robar dos cartas. Envío a mi espejismo de la profecía y robo dos cartas [5] *dijo el guardián mientras la túnica se desvanecía en el aire y tomaba dos cartas de su deck* Activo el efecto de mi sacerdotisa de la profecía. Una vez por turno puedo desterrar un libro de magia de mi cementerio o mano para destruir una carta en el campo. Destierro el libro de magia del juicio. Y destruyó a lara! *la sacerdotisa alza su mano derecha hacia lara creando un anagrama rojo que dispara un trueno del mismo color contra lara*

Legna - activo el efecto de lara. Si una hechicera del caos como ella fuera a ser destruida puedo desterrar una carta mágica en mi cementerio en su lugar. Destierro mi vínculo de magia opuesta! *lara alza su barita y crea una barrera de color blanco y negro sobre ella que repele los truenos*

Yuttzan - un efecto de protección?

Legna - ahora se activa el efecto oculto de mi vínculo de magia opuesta.

Yuttzan - efecto oculto?

Legna - cada magia del caos tiene un efecto oculto. Que sólo se activa al ser desterrada desde el cementerio. En este caso cuando vínculo de poder opuesto es desterrada. Puedo sacrificar un monstruo hechicera en mi campo. Y aumentar el ataque de otra hechicera en el campo con Atributo inverso igual al ataque de la hechicera sacrificada hasta el final del turno *la hechicera blanca brumia desaparece convirtiéndose en un aura blanca que envuelve a lara*(atk/2500-4000)

Shirley - 4000 puntos de ataque?

Ryo - toma ya! Supera eso.

Yuttzan - como gustes. Activo el efecto de mi espejismo de la profecía en mi cementerio. Puedo devolver 5 libros de magia desterrados a mi cementerio para desterrar a mi espejismo e invocar de forma especial desde mi deck un monstruo lanzador de conjuros de oscuridad o luz.

Legna - cómo?

Yuttzan - Regresan a mi cementerio: Salón de estrellas del libro de magia. La torre del libro de magia. Libro de magia del conocimiento. Libro de magia de los secretos y libro de magia del poder. Ahora invoco desde mi deck la rueda de la profecía! *de nuevo la túnica aparece en el campo abriéndose como si fuera un portal del cual sale un gran híbrido de hombre y León de gran tamaño que porta un pesado escudo redondo en su mano izquierda con extraños símbolos y una capa roja ondea a su espalda* (l.v/8 atk/2700 def/ 1700)

Legna - otro monstruo problemático.

Yuttzan - efecto de mi rueda de la profecía. Puedo devolver cualquier cantidad de mis libros de magia desterrados a mi deck y regresar el resto a mi cementerio. Regreso a mi deck los libros de magia De los secretos, Libro de magia del conocimiento, Libro de magia del juicio y libro de magia del maestro a mi deck y el resto Regresan a mi cementerio.

Shirley - regresó sus libros de nuevo pero lara aún tiene más ataque.

Yuttzan - activo la carta mágica. Libro de magia del poder. Esta carta le da un aumento de 1000 Puntos de ataque a un monstruo lanzador de conjuros en mi campo. Selecciono a mi alta sacerdotisa de la profecía (atk/2500-3500)

Ryo - uff por poco… Pero el ataque de lara sigue siendo mayor…

Yuttzan - aún no he terminado. De mi mano activo el libro de magia del maestro! [3] Si tengo otro libro de magia en mi mano puedo usar el efecto de otro libro de magia en mi cementerio.

Makoto - espera entonces puede volver a usar el efecto del libro del poder

Yuttzan - correcto y es justo lo que voy a hacer. Ahora mi alta sacerdotisa de la profecía gana otros 1000 Puntos (atk/3500-4500)

Legna - 4500 puntos…

Yutzzan - ahora en mi cementerio activo el efecto de mi destructor de la profecía. Desterrando tres libros de magia en mi cementerio puedo invocar desde el cementerio esta carta de forma especial. Renace destructor de la profecía *una mano oscura sale del suelo creando una grieta de la cual emerge el demonio lentamente asta tomar posición en el campo * (l.v/6 atk/2500 def/1200)

Yuttzan - batalla! Alta sacerdotisa de la profecía ataca a su hechicera del caos lara. Magia de fuego inexondable *la sacerdotisa mira sonriendo a lara como si fuera a saldar cuentas con ella mientras alza ambas manos creando un anagrama rojo en el aire de donde sale una poderosa llama roja y blanca la cual se dirige de forma muy violenta contra lara quemando todo a su Paso*

Legna - activo el efecto de lara. Cuando un monstruo hechicera fuera a ser destruida puedo desterrar una carta mágica en su lugar. Destierro la magia del caos – señal de enseñanza *lara reacciona rápidamente apuntando su barita contra las Llamas creando una barrera redonda de color blanco y negro parecido al símbolo del ying y yang que la rodea y protege de las Llamas*

Yuttzan - pero tú aún recibes daño *las Llamas que envuelven la barrera de lara llegan hasta legna causándole varias quemaduras en su brazo derecho* (l.p/3900-3400)

Makoto - legna tu brazo!... Estás bien?

Legna - S-si… debo ganar para despertar a tu maestro… Activo el efecto oculto de mi señal de enseñanza. Cuando esta carta es desterrada Puedo regresar todas mis hechiceras desterrados al cementerio.

Keiyo - espera si hace eso…

Ryo - qué ocurre?

Keiyo - lara estaba protegida de las cartas mágicas rivales gracias al efecto de skreel mientras estaba desterrada… Pero ahora que ha regresado al cementerio…

Shirley - ha perdido su protección

Yuttzan - te tengo! Carta mágica de juego rápido! Libro de magia del destino. Desterrando de mi cementerio tres libros de magia puedo desterrar una carta en el campo. Adiós lara! *un libro verde aparece flotando frente la sacerdotisa esta lo toma y abre frente a lara del interior del libro sale una extraña luz verde que hace desaparecer a lara*

Ryo - el campo de legna está vacío y el viejo aún tiene dos monstruos.

Yuttzan - ataco directamente con rueda de la profecía *el gran León toma su gran escudo y con el golpea fuertemente a legna el cual recibe el impacto cayendo boca abajo mal herido por el impacto* (l.p/3400-700)

Shirley - legna! Oh no…

Ryo - ese fue otro impacto real..

Yuttzan - tus malvados planes se han acabado junto a ti doomlord. Destructor de la profecía ataca directamente! *el demonio envuelve su espada en llamas y se coloca sobre legna con la intención de atravesarlo con ella aún estando legna en el suelo*

Makoto - espere maestro!

Ryo - si el impacto es real ese ataque le matará.

Keiyo – imposible.

Shirley - legna! *justo antes de impactar la espada aparece la hechicera del caos raang deteniendo la espada con sus manos desnudas ante la mirada del demonio*

Yuttzan - cómo?..

Shirley - otra hechicera?... Pero cómo? *jadeando y mal herido legna se levanta tambaleándose por el golpe* (l.v/7 Atk/2300 def/2000)

Legna - carta trampa… Camino del caos… Esta carta se activa cuando recibo un ataque directo… me permite invocar una hechicera del caos desde mi mano en posición de ataque… Si la activo después de haber recibido un primer ataque directo… puedo invocar esa hechicera desde mi deck.

Yuttzan - aún no te rindes? Solo estas retrasando tu derrota! *el demonio rompe el bloque de la hechicera para después cortarla en dos con su espada de fuego* (l.p/700-500)

Shirley - menos mal…

Ryo - si pero faltó muy poco y el viejo aún tiene dos cartas boca abajo.

Yuttzan - finalizo mi turno y se activa mi libro de magia del juicio. Ahora agrego 6 libros de magia De mi deck. Libro de magia del juicio. Libro de magia del conocimiento. Libro de magia del maestro. Libro de magia de la vida. Libro de magia de los milagros y libro de magia de la eternidad. Y con ellos invoco desde mi deck al emperador de la profecía! *un hombre vestido con un lujoso traje morado y dorado aparece abanicándose con un llamativo abanico dorado* (l.v/5 atk/2300 def/2000)

Yuttzan - descarto el libro de los milagros, el de la eternidad y un mago del libro de magia de la profecía [6] Tu turno.

Legna - es mi turno robo! [3] Está todo listo… Si mi oponente controla uno o más monstruos y yo no controlo ningúno puedo invocar esta carta desde mi mano sin sacrificar previamente. Hechicera oscura superior tynril! *una versión adulta de tynril aparece con su cabello blanco algo más largo con una diadema negra más decorada. Vestía un vestido parecido a la de su versión menor de una pieza pero algo más escotado y su falda se abría más ampliamente en forma de capa. En su mano izquierda llevaba un guante en forma de garra negro que llegaba hasta su codo mientras en su mano derecha sostenía su báculo morado* (l.v/6 atk/1800 def/2000)

Yuttzan - (no tengo nada que temer mi vida y campo son muy superiores al suyo además tengo boca abajo dos fuerzas de espejo de tierra y viento no podrá atacarme aunque quiera)

Legna - activo el efecto de tynril. Cuando está carta es invocada puedo invocar un monstruo hechicera desterrada de forma especial. Sus efectos son negados y su ataque se reduce a la mitad. Además su nivel se convierte en 6. Regresa hechicera del caos lara *la hechicera oscura alza su mano izquierda en el aire introduciéndola en una grieta del mismo del cual saca tomándola de la mano a lara* (l.v/7-6 atk/2500-1250 def/1200)

Shirley - ha traído de nuevo a lara.

Ryo - pero aun así los puntos de sus monstruos son inferiores… Además en el próximo turno el viejo volverá a hacer esos combos raros con los libros.

Keiyo - legna no podrá aguantar otro turno defendiéndose de esos ataques… Debe terminar esto durante este turno o estará acabado.

Legna - ahora mí hechicera del caos lara y mi Hechicera oscura superior tynril de nivel 6 overlay! *las dos hechiceras se convierten en dos orbes de luz que forman un portal en el suelo del cual aparece una chica de cabello negro largo con mechas rojas. Vestía un traje tradicional de artes marciales japonés con temas del ying y el yang decorándolo mientras sobre su cabeza llevaba un sombrero negro de para*

Legna - domadora del caos sirrnia (rank/6 atk/2600 def/2400)

Yuttzan - de nuevo esa carta?

Legna - esta vez mi domadora podrá demostrar todo su poder pero antes activo el efecto de tynril! Cuando está carta es usada para material de xyz o sincronía de un monstruo "caos" puedo robar una carta por cada monstruo "hechicera" usada como material. He usado dos materiales por lo tanto robo dos cartas [4] Ahora activo el efecto de sirrnia. Una vez por turno si es el único monstruo en mi campo puedo desacoplar un material exceed de esta carta para invocar a mi campo. Una ficha dragón de la luz rasshiam y una ficha Dragón de las sombras krarrgun *haciendo movimientos de artes marciales la chica saca de su traje un látigo blanco y negro con el que golpea el suelo creando un portal negro y otro blanco de donde salen dos grandes dragones alados de ese mismo color. El dragón blanco tenía orbes azules por su cuerpo y sus ojos tenían la forma y el color del Ying Mientras que el dragón negro tenía orbes rojos por su cuerpo y el símbolo del yang en sus ojos* (l.v/5 atk/2500 def/1800 x2)

Yuttzan - esos dragones… no entiendo nada.

Legna - y cada uno de estos dragones posee un efecto Mientras mi domadora del caos este en el campo. Mientras mi dragón de la luz rasshiam este en el campo mi rival no puede activar las cartas de trampa que tenga boca abajo durante la fase de batalla.

Yuttzan - (ha evitado mis dos trampas?)

Legna - ahora batalla! Dragón de las sombras krarrgun ataca a su emperador de la profecía Aliento del purgatorio *el dragón abre su boca disparando una gran llama que destruye al emperador* (l.p/2600-2500)

Yuttzan - eso ha sido todo?

Legna - en realidad… esto es el comienzo del fin. Activo el efecto de krarrgun. Cuando destruye un monstruo en batalla todos los demás monstruos en el campo de mi rival pierden puntos de ataque igual a los puntos del monstruo destruido durante este turno.

Yuttzan - c-como!?

Shirley - el ataque del emperador de la profecía era 2300…

Keiyo - ya veo…. Para poder invocar a sirrnia y esos dragones legna necesitaba desterrar a lara.

Ryo - entonces lo tenía todo planeado?

Legna - adelante! Restricción de las sombras *los orbes rojos del dragón comienzan a emanar una extraña aura que envuelve a los monstruos del guardián! (atk rueda/ 2700-400 atk sacerdotisa /2500-200)

Yuttzan - no puede ser….

Legna - ahora mí dragón de la luz rasshiam ataca a la rueda de la profecía. Aliento del resplandor *el dragón blanco concentra una gran cantidad de energía en sus orbes azules y dispara desde su boca un potente rayo blanco que atraviesa el escudo del león haciéndolo desvanecer en una gran explosión que alcanza al guardián* (l.p/2500-400)

Legna - se acabó. Ve domadora del caos sirrnia ataca a su alta sacerdotisa de la profecía. Puño ruptura del caos! *la hechicera se acerca dando una voltereta colocándose frente la sacerdotisa y con un fuerte grito da un puñetazo en el aire creando una potente onda expansiva de color negro y blanco que destruye a la sacerdotisa y hace retroceder al anciano causándole varios daños* (l.p/400-0)

Shirley - lo consiguió!

Ryo - ahora podremos salvar al viejo *el guardián hinca exhausto y dolorido su rodilla izquierda en el suelo jadeando algo que también hace legna debido al cansancio*

Yuttzan - este poder…. no hay duda… Príncipe es usted?

Legna - jeje… parece que por fin has vuelto en ti… Si soy yo…

Yuttzan - vuelto en mí?... Q-que quiere decir? Y por qué está junto a ese doomlord?

Legna - d-doomlord?... Espera a-acaso? *legna mira rápidamente a su lado donde se encontraba makoto sonriendo de forma macabra inmediatamente después de eso makoto empuja a legna hacia el vacío cayendo del puente ante la mirada anonadada de todos*

Shirley - legnaaaa!

#fin del capítulo

Próximo capítulo LA SOMBRA DEL ENGAÑO# no se lo pierdan!


	29. Chapter 29

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.29

CAPITULO 29

LA SOMBRA DEL ENGAÑO

EL DEMONIO SUPREMO DE LA MENTIRA!

*el duelo entre legna y el guardián de la llave yuttzan finaliza con ambos duelistas doloridos y cansados. Entonces yuttzan revela una gran verdad: makoto en realidad es un doomlord. Antes de que legna pueda reaccionar es empujado hacia el vacío ante la mirada de sus compañeros*

Shirley - legna!

Ryo - cuidado!*mientras cae al vacío legna milagrosamente consigue agarrarse al borde del puente quedando suspendido en el aire*

Legna - t-tu… m-maldito.

Shirley - hay que ayudarle!* Shirley y keiyo corren hacia el puente rápidamente para ayudar a legna pero son repelidos por la barrera haciendo que Shirley caiga al suelo*

Keiyo - estás bien?

Shirley - s-si… no podemos pasar.. Si no hacemos algo…. *mientras makoto caminaba lentamente hacia el altar situado a la espalda del anciano el cual se encontraba aun de rodillas dañado por el duelo*

Yuttzan - t-tu…. Provocaste que los impactos fueran reales cierto?...

Makoto – correcto. Sabía que si debía enfrentarme al príncipe y al guardián seria un problema del cual no quería ocuparme, entonces os utilicé. De este modo se cansaron el uno al otro lo suficiente para que ya no resultasen ser ningún problema para mí… Magistral no creen? *makoto toma una extraña losa de piedra que se encontraba en el altar sonriendo mientras los brazos de legna comenzaban a temblar*

Keiyo - no resistirá mucho.

Shirley - tenemos que hacer algo… *ryo observa molesto la situación por no poder hacer nada cuando la caja de colgada de su cintura comienza a moverse*

Ryo - Uh?... Que ocurre compañero?... Está bien intentémoslo! *ryo se acerca a la barrera poco a poco*

Yuttzan - cuidado joven la barrera te rechazará.

Ryu - esta barrera…. También tiene una voz…. Puedo sentirla.

Shirley - cómo? *el joven cierra sus ojos y alza su mano derecha hacia la barrera tocándola*

Makoto - jejehe.. Idiota es inútil hemos ganado! *de pronto la barrera comienza a brillar y ryo consigue atravesarla*

Yuttzan - pero eso es…!

Makoto - imposible!

Shirley - rápido ayuda a legna! *ryo toma rápidamente a legna del brazo y le ayuda a subir hasta el puente aunque aun esta muy dañado por los impactos de su duelo y es incapaz de moverse aun*

Legna - …g-gracias…

Ryo - no ha sido nada, ahora déjamelo a mí.

Makoto - tú?... Vas a desafiarme?

Ryo - no voy a permitir que destruyáis la naturaleza. Te derrotaré.

Legna - ryo… e-espera…

Yuttzan - chico… es una locura. El poder de un doomlord…

Ryo - no os preocupéis, dejadlo en mis manos *el joven toma su disco de duelo y se lo coloca en su brazo izquierdo encendiéndolo*

Makoto - (maldición… No me gusta tener que combatir pero solo puedo salir de la barrera desde ese punto y dudo que me dejen pasar por las buenas….) Muy bien reduciré tu cuerpo a cenizas *un extraño Disco de duelos negro con adornos morados aparece en forma de cuerno sobre el brazo de makoto mientras en el vacío a los pies de puente emergen unas extrañas llamas moradas*

Ryo - qué es eso?

Makoto - eso es el reino de las sombras… En este duelo las sombras devorarán la carne, huesos y alma del perdedor. Si caes en esas llamas puedes olvidarte de regresar.

Legna - r-ryo, esto es serio, debes tener cuidado….

Ryo - no te preocupes pienso machacarlo.

Ryo y makoto - duelo!

Makoto - yo comenzaré. Robo [6] Invoco a mi embaucador demoniaco en ataque! *una extraña niebla morada envuelve la cueva y de ella se alza un demonio alargado de color rojo con una larga barba que llegaba asta sus pies vestía un elegante traje gris y sonreía de forma siniestra* (l.v/3 atk/400 def/0) Termino mi turno [5] (l.p/4000)

Ryo - es mi turno robo! [6]

Keiyo - un monstruo débil en ataque sin ningún tipo de protección… está claro que es una trampa.

Shirley - no te preocupes. Aunque parezca alocado e impulsivo es un gran duelista… no caerá tan fácil en una trampa.

Ryo - invoco a mi gigainsecto pelotero bomba! *Un gran escarabajo pelotero de color azul eléctrico mecanizado aparece sosteniendo una gran esfera de acero * (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/1500) Batalla! Ataco con mi pelotero bomba a tu demonio embaucador! *el escarabajo levanta la pesada esfera sobre sus patas y la lanza con fuerza contra el demonio mientras Shirley se tapa la cara decepcionada*

Shirley - por favor… dime que no está atacando….

Keiyo - lo está haciendo…

Makoto - Has activado el efecto de mi embaucador demoniaco. Cuando esta carta es atacada puedo invocar un monstruo de mi mano de forma especial en posición de defensa boca abajo y el objetivo del ataque es redirigido a esa carta.

Keiyo - defensa boca abajo?... *makoto coloca un monstruo de su mano boca abajo en su disco de duelo y la esfera cambia de dirección misteriosamente dirigiéndose a el* [4]

Makoto - y ahora es el momento de descubrir el monstruo al que atacaste *la carta se voltea apareciendo una bestia de cuatro patas cuya parte superior de su cuerpo era de color azul oscuro mientras que la parte inferior de su cuerpo era blanca adornados con partes doradas y unos hilos morados sobresalían de su cuerpo hacia el cielo como si fuera una marioneta*

Makoto - bestia sombrañeca. Me temo que tu ataque fue inútil (L.v/5 atk/2200 def/1700)

Ryo - no estés tan seguro. Cada vez que mi pelotero bomba ataca inflige 800 puntos de daño a mi oponente y después del calculo de daño todos sus monstruos pierden 800 puntos de ataque!

Makoto - oh enserio? *la esfera rebota en el cuerpo de la bestia pero después explota en el aire causando algunos daños a makoto y sus monstruos* (l.p/4000-3200 atk embaucador/400-0 atk bestia /2200 -1400) Entonces ahora te mostrare el efecto de mi bestia. Cuando esta carta es volteada puedo robar dos cartas y después descartar una de mi mano. [5] Además ahora activo el efecto del erizo sombrañeca que acabo de descartar. Si esta carta es enviada al cementerio por efecto de una carta puedo agregar un monstruo sombrañeca de mi deck a mi mano. Elijo a bestia sombrañeca (6)

Legna - una estrategia de volteo…

Ryo - eso no me asusta! Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [3]

Makoto - pronto cambiarás de opinión… Robo [7] Invoco a mi dragón sombrañeca en ataque! *un monstruo de color morado y negro de aspecto parecido a un dragón oriental con melena de león aparece en el campo su cuerpo también estaba cubierto de hilos* (l.v/4 atk/1900 def/0) Ahora equipo a mi dragón sombrañeca con la carta mágica de equipo la fusión sombrañeca nephe! *un aura arcoíris envuelve el cuerpo del dragón cambiando el color de su cuerpo cada segundo*

Makoto - el monstruo equipado cambia su atributo al que yo quiera y elijo fuego.

Ryo - de que te sirve cambiar su atributo?

Makoto - activo el efecto de mi fusión sombrañeca neph. Con el puedo usar al monstruo equipado junto otro monstruo sombrañeca de mi campo o mano como materiales de fusión.

Ryo - fusión!?

Makoto - fusiono al monstruo de fuego sombrañeca dragón con mi sombrañeca bestia! *una luz roja envuelve a dragón y la bestia los cuales comienzan a combinarse en la luz creando una figura humanoide de un humano vestido con una armadura roja brillante del cual dos alas de fuego salen de su espalda y mostraba un largo cabello naranja* El sombrañeca grysta! (L.v/7 atk/2450 def/1950)

Makoto - ahora se activan los efectos de mi cementerio de bestia sombrañeca y dragón sombrañeca, por lo tanto puedo robar una carta [6] y destruir una carta mágica o de trampa en el campo.

Ryo - qué!? *unos hilos morados aparecen atravesando una de las cartas colocadas de ryo destruyéndolas* Maldición… mi trampa.

Makoto - ahora batalla! Sombrañeca grysta ataca a su bicho! *el guerrero extiende su brazo derecho el cual emergen varios hilos de fuego que se dirigen hacia el escarabajo*

Ryo - activo mi otra trampa! Emboscada de telarañas! Cuando esta carta es activada inmoviliza a todos los monstruos activos de mi oponente impidiendo que puedan atacar mientras está carta esté activa *unas telarañas brillantes como el acero aparecen creando un escudo que bloquea los hilos de fuego para luego inmovilizar al caballero*

Makoto - detuviste mi ataque…

Ryo - si pero eso no es todo! El segundo efecto de mi trampa me permite invocar un monstruo gigainsecto de mi deck de nivel cuatro o menor. Aparece gigainsecto saltamontes sónico! *un gran saltamontes aparece propulsándose a grandes distancias gracias a unas patas biónicas con propulsores* (l.v/4 atk/1600 def/1600) jejeje te tengo.

Makoto - no… Yo te tengo a ti! Activo el efecto de sombrañeca grysta! Una vez por turno cuando mi oponente invoca un monstruo de forma especial puedo enviar un monstruo sombrañeca de mi mano al cementerio para negar esa invocación y destruir a tu monstruo.

Ryo - espera qué?

Makoto - descarto a sombrañeca halcón [5] *las alas de fuego del caballero se extienden hasta rodear en llamas al insecto desintegrándole* Ahora activo el efecto de sombrañeca halcón. Cuando esta carta es enviada al cementerio puedo invocarlo de forma especial en defensa boca abajo *una carta aparece boca abajo en horizontal frente a makoto*

Ryo - mi monstruo…

Makoto - colocó una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [4]

Ryo - robo [4] (si quiero ganar esto debo prever la primera destrucción) Bien con esto puedo cambiar las cosas… Activo la carta mágica feromonas de reproducción! Si controlo un monstruo de tipo insecto esta carta me permite invocar de forma especial desde mi deck un monstruo con el mismo nombre.

Legna - pero si haces eso el…

Ryo - aparece mi segundo gigainsecto pelotero bomba! *el primer escarabajo libera una nube de feromonas la cual atrae a otro escarabajo* (l.v/4 atk/1700 def/1500)

Makoto - no te dejaré tan fácil. Activo el efecto de sombrañeca grysta, descartando un monstruo sombrañeca puedo negar una invocación especial y destruir a ese monstruo [3] *de nuevo el caballero envuelve al insecto en sus alas de fuego destruyéndolo* Ahora en mi cementerio activo el efecto de erizo sombrañeca. Cuando esta carta es enviada al cementerio por efecto de una carta puedo agregar un monstruo sombrañeca de mi deck a mi mano y elijo a dragon sombrañeca [4]

Ryo - pero ahora no puedes volver a negar una invocación especial cierto? Jejeje te tengo…. Invoco a mi gigainsecto hormiga soldado en ataque *una gran hormiga de color negro con adornos verdes parecidos a los de un uniforme de camuflaje aparece en el campo* (l.v/4 atk/1500 def/1000) Ahora con mis dos gigainsectos de nivel cuatro over-

Makoto - no te dejaré activo mi carta trampa. La travesura de los yokai.

Ryo - yokai watch?

Makoto - esta carta reduce el nivel de todos los monstruos en el campo en 2 (l.v escarabajo / hormiga/ 4 - 2 l.v grysta / 7 – 5 l.v embaucador / 3 – 1)

Ryo - …. Maldición no contaba con que modificase los niveles…

Yuttzan - joven… es inútil, no puedes enfrentarte a el…

Legna - ryo…

Makoto - y bien?... Que haras?

Ryo - fácil…. Ganar. Desterrando dos monstruos de tipo insecto en mi cementerio esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi mano. Aparece gigainsecto polilla biotoxica [2] *una gran polilla de color púrpura con retoques verdes aparece volando sobre el campo en su cuerpo estaba conectado a varios cilindros de sustancias químicas* (l.v/ 7 Atk/ 2200 def/ 1800)

Shirley - bien no puede negar esa invocación.

Ryo - ahora activo su efecto. Mientras esta carta esté en el campo todos los monstruos que no sean de tipo insecto pierden 200 puntos de atk por cada monstruo de tipo insecto que controle y tengo 3 por lo tanto tus monstruos pierden 600 puntos! (atk embaucador / 0 atk grysta / 2450 – 1850/) Ahora el ataque de mi polilla supera el de tu monstruo prepárate! Ataco con mi polilla biotoxica! *la polilla aletea sus alas creando una corriente de viento tóxico que se dirige contra el caballero pero el embaucador se interpone en el ataque*

Ryo - pero qué?

Makoto - lo siento pero mientras mi embaucador sea el monstruo con menor atk en el campo mi rival no puede declarar un ataque hacia otro monstruo que no sea el.

Ryo - pero eso no es justo!

Makoto – además, con el efecto de mi embaucador cuando es seleccionado como objetivo de un ataque puedo invocar un monstruo de oscuridad de mi mano en posición de defensa boca abajo y mi rival debe atacar a ese monstruo *el demonio toma un maletín y lo abre sacando de el una carta boca abajo en horizontal que se voltea al ser atacada y muestra una extraña criatura alargada parecida a una serpiente dorada y morada* (l.v/4 atk/ 1800 def/ 1000)

Makoto - activo el efecto de volteo de sombrañeca squamata el cual me permite destruir una carta en el campo.

Ryo - enserio!? *el alargado monstruo envuelve a la polilla estrangulándola haciendo que ambas desaparezcan*

Makoto - con esto el ataque de grysta se restablece (atk/ 1850-2450)

Ryo - …. Cuando mi polilla es destruida puedo agregar una carta mágica "feromonas" desde mi deck a mi mano [3]….. Cambio a mis dos monstruos a posición de defensa… Y termino mi turno.

Makoto - que ocurre? No me ibas a derrotar? …. Robo [4] Primero volteo a mi halcón sombrañeca y activo su efecto. Cuando está carta es volteada puedo invocar un monstruo sombrañeca de mi cementerio en posición de defensa boca abajo. Coloco a la bestia sombrañeca… Ahora activo la magia Fusión sombrañeca! Esta carta me permite realizar una invocación por fusión.

Ryo - otra fusión?

Makoto - fusiono a mi halcón sombrañeca de mi campo con el sabueso sombrañeca de mi mano. Pura hechicera que fue cautivada por las sombras expande tus hilos oscuros hacia la eternidad y bloquea la luz… Invocación por fusión… nivel 5 Sombrañeca Wiinda! *una hechicera de cabello verde vestida con un traje morado aparece volando sobre un dragón morado sujetado por unos hilos morados guiados por un cetro del mismo color en las manos de la hechicera* (l.v/ 5 atk/ 2200 def/ 800)

Makoto - se activan los efectos de los monstruos usados como materiales. Primero el efecto de halcón sombrañeca al ser enviado al cementerio puede ser invocado de forma especial en posición de defensa boca abajo *de nuevo una gran carta boca abajo en horizontal aparece en el campo * Ahora el efecto de mi sabueso sombrañeca. Cuando esta carta es enviada al cementerio por efecto de una carta Puedo cambiar la posición de batalla de un monstruo en el campo a posición de ataque boca arriba o a posición de defensa boca abajo. Cambio la posición de grysta a defensa boca abajo lo que destruye tu carta trampa *el caballero se rompe de las telarañas y se oculta bajo otra carta boca abajo*

Ryo - esto se pone feo….

Makoto - vuelvo a voltear a sombrañeca grysta. Ahora batalla… sombrañeca Wiinda ataca a su pelotero! *la hechicera usa su cetro para dirigir los hilos moviendo el dragón el cual lanza una llamarada morada que destruye al insecto*

Ryo - lo siento compañero…. Te vengaré…..

Makoto - yo no lo creo… Ahora mi sombrañeca grysta ataca y destruye a tu hormiga! *el caballero extiende sus alas de fuego asta envolver y quemar por completo a la hormiga*

Ryo - no voy a quedar desprotegido activo el efecto de mi hormiga soldado. Cuando esta carta es enviada al cementerio puedo invocar otra hormiga soldado desde mi deck! *rodeando las Llamas aparece otra hormiga gigante idéntica a la anterior*

Makoto - ya olvidaste el efecto de grysta? Descartando a bestia sombrañeca puedo negar y destruir tu invocación especial *las Llamas se intensifican y destruyen a la hormiga de nuevo* Ahora activo el efecto de la bestia que descarte la cual me permite robar una carta [2]

Ryo - y ahora vendrá mi tercera hormiga!... Uh? Donde está?

Makoto – es que no lo sabes?... Mientras sombrañeca Wiinda esté en el campo cada jugador solo puede hacer una invocación especial por turno…

Ryo - qué!? Como dices?

Legna - eso quiere decir….

Yuttzan - ese maldito….

Shirley - Wiinda limita la invocación especial y grysta la destruye….

Keiyo - es un cerrojo perfecto…

Makoto - Te rindes ya?... Sinceramente si no lo haces solo alargaras esto.

Yuttzan - Sabía que era imposible…. Un joven normal es incapaz de hacer frente a un doomlord.

Ryo - rendirme?... Si lo hiciera este mundo estaría un paso más cerca de su final… y no voy a permitirlo.

Makoto - que remedio…. Tendré que hacerlo por las malas… (tengo que terminar con esto rápido antes de que el príncipe y el viejo se recuperen…) termino mi turno (l.p/3200 [2])

Ryo - robo [4] (esto es malo… no puedo hacer invocaciones especiales y tampoco puedo derrotar con estas cartas a sus monstruos…. Y en su próximo turno volteara a su bestia que tiene bastante ataque…. Y en estos momentos solo puedo defenderme….) Invoco a mi gigainsecto Babosa corrosiva en defensa! *una gran Babosa de color rojo y azul aparece desprendiendo una extraña y pegajosa sustancia ácida de su cuerpo* (l.v/4 atk/800 def/2000)

Shirley - qué asco…. Ojalá tuviera un deck más lindo.

Keiyo - el tuyo tampoco es un maldoche para ser exactos.

Ryo - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [2]

Makoto - tus esfuerzos son en vano… no estás a la altura para enfrentarme…. Robo [3] (esto me servirá para terminar con el en mi siguiente turno) Volteo a mi bestia sombrañeca boca arriba *una bestia a cuatro patas sale de una de las cartas boca abajo la parte superior de esta era de color azul oscuro y la parte inferior blanco y su cuerpo parecía guiado por unos extraños hilos* (l.v/5 atk/2200 def/1700) Gracias a su efecto de volteo puedo robar dos cartas y después descartar una carta más de mi mano *dice esto mientras toma dos cartas de su deck y muestra otra de su mano indicando que es la descartada* [4]

Makoto - descarto a squamata sombrañeca y se activa su efecto. Cuando es enviada al cementerio por efecto de una carta puedo enviar un monstruo sombrañeca de mi deck al cementerio. Elijo a erizo sombrañeca activando su efecto el cual me permite agregar otro sabueso sombrañeca a mi mano [5] Ahora…. Batalla. Ataco a tu Babosa con bestia sombrañeca *los hilos de la bestia comienzan a moverla torpemente haciendo que se lance contra la Babosa destruyéndola en miles de pedazos*

Ryo - activo el efecto de mi Babosa corrosiva! Cuando está carta es destruida reduce a 0 el ataque de un monstruo de mi oponente por este turno y elijo a sombrañeca grysta!

Makoto - qué? Los pedazos de la Babosa desprenden un líquido potente y apestoso que se adhiere a la armadura del caballero debilitando* (atk/2450-0) Tal vez te salvaste pero aún así recibirás un gran daño adelante! Sombrañeca Wiinda ataque directo! *la hechicera de nuevo mueve torpemente los hilos provocando que el dragón dispare una llamarada morada que se dirige hacia ryo*

Legna - cuidado el impacto real puede tirarte del puente!

Ryo - activo mi carta trampa continua. Panal de protección a la reina! Cuando recibo un ataque directo una vez por turno puedo enviar asta tres copias de un monstruo de tipo insecto de mi deck al cementerio y reducir el daño de batalla en 1000 por cada uno. Envío tres copias de gigainsecto mariquita kamikaze y reduzco el daño a 0 *un gran escudo formado por paneles de miel aparecen frente ryo y legna protegiéndoles del daño*

Makoto - maldito mocoso…. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [4]

Yuttzan - ese joven…

Ryo - es mi turno robo! [3] (por favor que sea esta…) *ryo mira la carta que roba y sonríe mientras la caja colgada de su cintura se mueve hacia los lados llamando su atención*

Ryo - si… ya lo se compañero… es hora de darle una lección… Invoco a mi gigainsecto cigarra espejismo en ataque!*una cigarra blanca aparece volando emitiendo un extraño sonido al batir sus alas mientras su cuerpo estaba cubierto por varios proyectores* (l.v/4 atk/1600 def/800)

Makoto - en ataque?

Ryo - verás estuve preguntándome…. Tu embaucador redirige el ataque a un monstruo que coloques de tu mano pero que ocurre si tienes tu campo lleno?

Shirley - claro! Si su campo esta lleno no podrá invocar un monstruo de su mano y redirigir el ataque!

Keiyo - su objetivo es causarle todo el daño Posible?

Ryo - adelante! Cigarra espejismo ataca!

Makoto - activo mi carta trampa Artilugio de evacuación compulsiva!

Ryo - lo siento pero no podrás devolver mi cigarra a mi mano ya que no puede ser seleccionada por efectos de cartas.

Makoto - mi objetivo no es tu sucio bicho. Devuelvo a mi mano a mi bestia sombrañeca *la bestia desaparece regresando a la mano de makoto*

Ryo - pero espera… entonces?

Makoto - ahora vuelvo a tener espacio en mi campo y se activa el efecto de mi embaucador demoniaco. Invoco en defensa boca abajo a mi bestia sombrañeca y tu ataque es redirigido hacia ella *la bestia regresa bloqueando la carga del insecto empujándolo contra el suelo *(l.p/4000-3900) Ahora activo el efecto de bestia sombrañeca robo dos cartas y después descarto a dragón sombrañeca [5] Ahora el efecto de mi dragón destruirá tu trampa *unos hilos negros surgen del suelo atravesando y destruyendo la carta trampa*

Ryo - m-maldición….

Shirley - perdió hasta su carta trampa…

Keiyo - ….

Makoto - se acabó… resígnate, has perdido.

Ryo - termino mi turno…. [2]

Makoto - es mi turno robo [6] Cambio a mi bestia a posición de ataque…. Este es el final… batalla… bestia sombrañeca ataca a su bicho *la bestia da un tremendo salto hacia la cigarra pero esta se transforma de pronto en la sombrañeca Wiinda *

Makoto - que!? Que hace Winda ahí?

Ryo - ajá! Te pille! Cuando mi cigarra espejismo es atacada puedo elegir un nuevo objetivo del ataque de cualquier campo.

Makoto - espera entonces desde el comienzo tú….

Ryo - quería que me atacaras para que tus monstruos se destruyan entre ellos *la bestia y el dragón forcejean hasta caer al abismo y desaparecer*

Shirley - le engañó…. No está nada mal.

Ryo - ahora podré hacer más de una invocación especial.

Makoto - no cantes tan pronto victoria…. Cuando sombrañeca Wiinda es destruida puedo agregar una carta mágica o trampa de mi cementerio a mi mano. Elijo la fusión el sombrañeca [7]

Ryo - jejeje ahora tú eres el que no puede atacarme.

Makoto - …. Lamentaras subestimarme. Te aplastar como a tus queridos y sucios insectos! Activo la carta mágica continua Maldición de la prisión de sombras! Cada vez que un monstruo sombrañeca sea enviado al cementerio por efecto de una carta puedo poner un contador sombrañeca en esta carta y por cada uno tus monstruos pierden 100 puntos de ataque. Ahora colocó un monstruo en defensa boca abajo y una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [5] (aún tengo el efecto de mi grysta y además mi estrategia es mucho superior a la suya….)

Ryo - bien es mi turno… robo! [3] Invoco a mi gigainsecto. Mosca aulladora en ataque! *una gran mosca aparece en el campo emitiendo un zumbido parecido a un aullido* (l.v/4 atk/1300 def/500) Se activa su Efecto! Si está carta es invocada de forma normal mientras mi oponente controla uno o más monstruos invocados de forma especial puedo invocar hasta otras dos moscas aulladoras desde mi deck de forma especial! *dos moscas gigantes más aparecen situándose en fila junto la tercera*

Makoto - (eso es…. Planea una invocación exceed de nuevo…) No te dejaré! Activo el efecto de sombrañeca grysta descarto a mi erizo sombrañeca de mi mano para negar y destruir tu invocación especial *el caballero extiende sus alas de fuego quemando a las dos moscas invocada de forma especial* Ahora se activa el efecto de mi erizo sombrañeca el cual me permite agregar a mi mano a un tercer dragón sombrañeca. Además un contador es agregado a mi maldición de la prisión de sombras (1) Por lo tanto tus monstruos pierden 100 puntos de ataque. (atk mosca/1300-1200 atk cigarra/1600-1500)

Ryo - contaba con eso… activo mi carta mágica Feromonas de la reanimación! Esta carta puede ser activada si tengo otra carta "feromonas" en mi cementerio me permite invocar un monstruo de tipo insecto de nivel cuatro o menor en mi cementerio Renace pelotero bomba! *de nuevo el escarabajo aparece emergiendo del suelo atraído por un extraño olor en el aire* [1] (l.v/4 atk/1700-1600 def/1500)

Makoto - era un señuelo?

Ryo - así es! Ahora mis gigainsectos mosca aulladora y pelotero bomba de nivel cuatro overlay! *los dos insectos se transforman en dos esferas de luz que crean un portal en el suelo* Hermosa y letal criatura evolucionada forzadamente introducida en las artes oscuras teje las telarañas del oscuro futuro humano! Invocación exceed! Rango cuatro Gigainsecto viuda vudú negra!*del portal salen ocho largas patas que alzan a una gran araña negra brillante con marcas rojas y moradas por todo su cuerpo haciendo un dibujo de una calavera en su abdomen y a su alrededor varios fuegos fatuos se levitaban* (rank/4 Atk/2000 def/1800)

Shirley - kyaw! Noooo! Una araña no! Cualquier cosa meno eso!

Keiyo - solo es una carta calma.

Makoto - debido al efecto de mi maldición de la prisión de sombra tu monstruo pierde 100 puntos! (atk/2000-1900)

Ryo - jejeje ahora viene lo bueno…

Activo el efecto de mi viuda vudú negra! Una vez por turno puedo desacoplar un material overlay de esta carta para equiparle un monstruo en el cementerio de mi oponente y aumentar sus puntos de ataque igual a la mitad del ataque del monstruo equipado.

Makoto - un monstruo de mi cementerio? Espera entonces…

Ryo - así es! Seleccionó a sombrañeca Winda *la araña lanza unos hilos negros que atraviesan el suelo y toman a Winda llevándola hasta el abdomen del insecto usándola como escudo* (atk/1900-3000)

Legna - tres mil puntos de ataque fantástico.

Ryo - además niega los efectos en el campo rival de todos los monstruos boca arriba con nivel inferior al nivel combinado de los monstruos equipados.

Makoto - el nivel de Winda es 5 entonces el efecto de mi embaucador…

Ryo - exacto también es negado Y recuerda mientras mi cigarra espejismo este en el campo no puedes seleccionar a mis gigainsectos como objetivos de efectos.

Makoto - en ese caso…. Activo mi carta trampa Siniestro juego de sombras! Esta carta se activa enviando un monstruo sombrañeca de mi deck al cementerio me permite cambiar la posición de batalla de un monstruo en el campo de posición de defensa boca abajo a posición de defensa boca arriba. Envío a sabueso sombrañeca al cementerio y volteo a mi halcón sombrañeca a defensa boca arriba! *un pequeño halcón negro con un casco aparece cubriéndose con sus alas* Se activa el efecto de mi sombrañeca sabueso en mi cementerio puedo cambiar la posición de un monstruo en el campo seleccionó a mi embaucador demoniaco a defensa boca abajo! *el demonio trajeado se oculta debajo de una carta gigante boca abajo*

Makoto - además puedo usar el efecto de volteo de mi halcón el cual me permite colocar un monstruo sombrañeca de mi cementerio en defensa boca abajo y elijo a bestia sombrañeca. Y como otro monstruo sombrañeca fue enviada al cementerio por efecto de una carta otro contador es agregado a mi maldición de la prisión de sombras reduciendo el ataque de tus monstruos (atk cigarra/1500-1400 atk viuda/ 3000-2900)

Ryo - no me importa aún tengo suficiente ataque para destruir a tu embaucador con mi cigarra! *el insecto volador carga envistiendo la carta boca abajo donde se escondía el demonio trajeado destruyéndolo sin dejar rastro* Y ahora mi viuda vudú negra ataca a grysta! *la gran araña apresa con hilos negros al caballero cubriéndose por completo y arrastrándolo hasta sus fauces para devorarlo de un bocado* (l.p/3200-2750)

Makoto - uso el efecto de grysta cuando está carta es destruida puedo agregar una carta mágica o trampa sombrañeca de mi cementerio a mi mano. Elijo fusión sombrañeca nephe [5]

Ryo - coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno… jejeje que harás Ahora? Son mis insectos los que te aplastaran y te derrotaran!

Makoto - no te pongas tan gallito… esto solo es un retraso nada más y te lo demostrarte robo! [6] Volteo a mi bestia sombrañeca con su efecto puedo robar dos cartas y descartar una y elijo a otro halcón sombrañeca activando su efecto el cual lo invoca en posición de defensa boca abajo [7]

Ryo - tío tu deck da asco es muy agobiante.

Shirley - no eres el más indicado para hablar de decks asquerosos…

Makoto - Te has burlado de mi demasiado…. Voy a ponerte en tu lugar! Ya hay tres contadores de piedra mágica en mi maldición de la prisión de sombras y tus monstruos siguen perdiendo ataque! (atk cigarra/1400-1300) atk viuda /2900-2800)

Ryo - y eso qué? Mientras tenga a mi cigarra no puedes atacarme.

Makoto - entonces te la quitaré. Activo la carta mágica olla de la avaricia esta carta toma 5 monstruos de mi cementerio los devuelve al deck y me permite robar 2 cartas. Regreso a mis 2 squamata, 1 bestia Y 2 dragones sombrañeca a mi deck y robo dos cartas [8] Ahora activo la carta mágica la fusión de sombrañeca! Esta carta me permite realizar una invocación por fusión utilizando monstruos en mi campo o mano como materiales.

Ryo - invoca la fusión que quieras no me asustas!

Makoto - ah no? Activo el efecto de maldición de la prisión de sombras: removiendo 3 contadores de esta carta puedo usar un monstruo rival como material de fusión apropiado

Ryo - qué!? Usar uno de mis monstruos?!

Makoto - fusionó a mi halcón sombrañeca con tu monstruo de luz cigarra espejismo! *el insecto de ryo y el halcón comienzan a combinarse poco a poco en una extraña espirar de color azul y rojo de la cual sale una figura*

Makoto - maestra marionetista que con sus hilos sombríos doma las almas más puras y las convierte en nuevos títeres Álzate y somete a mi rival. Invocación por fusión! Nivel 8 Sombrañeca constructora! *una joven chica pálida emerge de la espiral vistiendo un extraño vestido morado y azul mientras a sus espaldas varios hilos morados salían de su cuerpo haciendo el aspecto de dos alas de aspecto angelical* (l.v/8 atk/2800 def/2500)

Ryo - has usado a mi propio monstruo para realizar una invocación por fusión?

Makoto - correcto no te parece ingenioso? Y ahora se activa el efecto de constructora. Cuando es invocada de forma especial envío un monstruo sombrañeca de mi deck al cementerio y elijo a mi bestia sombrañeca la cual a su vez activa su efecto y me permite robar una carta [8] Y aún hay más! Equipo a la bestia de mi campo con la fusión sombrañeca nephe la cual lo convierte en tipo tierra y me permite realizar otra invocación por fusión junto el tercer halcón sombrañeca de mi mano! [6] Aparece nivel 10 Sombrañeca sekhinaga! *otra chica pálida idéntica a la primera aparece pero esta vez en lugar de un vestido llevaba una gran armadura morada y blanca en forma de araña* (l.v/10 atk/2600 def/3000)

Ryo - dos fusiones en un mismo turno?...

Makoto - además mi maldición de la prisión de sombras vuelve a tener tres contadores de piedra mágica las cuales debilitan a tus monstruos en 300 puntos (atk viuda/3100-2800)

Shirley - el ataque de viuda y constructora es el mismo buscará el empate?

Makoto - cuando mi sombrañeca constructora combate contra un monstruo invocado de forma especial puedo destruir ese monstruo sin cálculo de daño. Ahora ve constructora! Resplandor de la restricción! *la chica alza sus manos creando una esfera brillante de color morado que lanza contra la gran araña*

Ryo - gracias al efecto de mi viuda vudú negra si fuera ser destruida puedo destruir en su lugar un monstruo equipado *la araña usa sus hilos para poner de escudo a Winda la cual recibe el impacto* (atk viuda/ 2800-1700)

Makoto - pero ahora recibirás el daño de batalla por el ataque normal de constructora *cuando el humo de la explosión se disipa unos hilos morados rápidamente atraviesan a la araña destruyéndola* (l.p/3900-2800) También se activa el efecto de Winda al ser destruida puedo agregar una carta mágica sombrañeca de mi cementerio a mi mano Elijo la fusión de sombrañeca [7] Ahora sombrañeca shekhinaga ataca directamente! Núcleo de las sombras terrestres! *la otra chica crea una esfera de rocas negras que lanza contra ryo el cual por la onda expansiva es lanzado contra la barrera para caer posteriormente al suelo del puente boca abajo sin reaccionar* (l.p/2800-200 [1])

Legna - ryo! Estás bien? Despierta!

Yuttzan - que desgracia…. Pobre joven.

Shirley - oh no! Es horrible.

Keiyo - es el único que puede luchar…. Y no lo tiene muy bien….

Makoto - coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [5] (l.p/ 2750) Qué pasa? No ibas a derrotarme? Ya se te fue toda esa fuerza por la boca?... Qué triste…. No podéis hacernos frente este mundo está acabado jajajaja!

Ryo -…. …

#la situación está al límite. Legna y Yuttzan no pueden luchar. Keiyo y shirley están fuera de la barrera y ryo parece haber quedado inconsciente debido al impacto real del ataque de makoto pero por si no fuera poco este tiene dos monstruos extremadamente poderosos en el campo, tiene 5 cartas en su mano, dos cartas tapadas y aun no mostró a su KA prohibido mientras que ryo no tiene monstruos en su campo y solo cuenta con una carta tapada,, una carta en su mano y 200 puntos de vida…. Qué puede hacer? Conseguirá darle la vuelta a la situación? O aparecerá alguien en su ayuda? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de yugioh power of chaos!

El temblor de la tierra los KA malditos rugen! No se lo pierdan! #


	30. Chapter 30

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.30

CAPITULO 30

LA TIERRA TIEMBLA EL RUGIDO DE LOS KA MALDITOS!

# Dentro de la cueva donde se encuentra una de las llaves necesarias para liberal a Los KA prohibidos ryo está teniendo un temible duelo contra makoto, un doomlord que engañó a legna y los demás para debilitar a Yuttzan, el guardián protector de la llave. El duelo no da una imagen muy alentadora ya que ryo solo tiene 200 puntos de vida y su oponente posee dos monstruos de gran poder en su Campo#

Makoto - parece que este duelo ha acabado.

Legna - Ryo estás bien?

Shirley - acaso… está inconsciente? *ryo yace en el suelo sin reaccionar pero de pronto su caja colgada de la cintura comienza a moverse y sacudirse provocando que el joven alce su rostro dolorido*

Ryo - s-si… estoy bien…. No se preocupen… *el joven se levanta poco a poco dolorido y temblando debido al impacto*

Makoto - aún sigues vivo?

Ryo - como te dije antes… Si me rindo y te llevas esa llave… el mundo estará más cerca de su fin… por eso… Voy a derrotarte!

Makoto - me temo que no eres consciente de la situación (l.p/2750 [5])

Ryo - tal vez…. Siempre me dicen que soy un cabeza hueca jeje… comprobémoslo (l.p/200 [1]

Makoto - está bien… es tu turno.

Ryo - allá vamos…. Robo! [2] (ahora mismo esa constructora es un grave peligro pero no puedo descuidarme…. No conozco el efecto de shekhinaga…. Por lo tanto es la prioridad) Desde mi cementerio activo el efecto de mi feromonas de reproducción. Desterrando esta carta desde mi cementerio puedo agregar un monstruo de tipo insecto de mi deck a mi mano! Elijo a mi gigainsecto libélula radar! [3] La cual puede ser invocada de forma especial si no controlo monstruos y mi oponente si. Aparece volando! *una gran libélula de color rojo y azul aparece en el campo sus ojos eran dos paneles de radar* (l.v/4 atk/1800 def/1200)

Makoto - debo preocuparme por eso?

Ryo - no de él no pero si de lo que viene. Activo mi trampa continua! Refuerzos en colmena! Mientras controle un monstruo gigainsecto en mi campo esta carta me permite invocar de forma normal monstruos gigainsectos de nivel alto sin necesidad de un sacrificio.

Makoto - monstruos de nivel alto sin tributo?

Ryo - ven al campo! Gigainsecto oruga buldócer! *una oruga acorazada con dos grandes ruedas alargadas de tanque aparece con varios paneles de golpeadores láser en su espalda* (l.v/6 atk/2500 def/2800)

Makoto - otro bicho?

Ryo - otro bicho no. El es "el" bicho que cambiará las tornas!

Adelante gigainsecto oruga buldócer ataca a su sombrañeca Shekhinaga. Rodillo acorazado! *el insecto se enrolla sobre si mismo como si fuera una rueda que arremete contra la armadura de la chica*

Makoto - qué planeas atacando a un monstruo con mayor ataque?

Ryo - una vez por turno mi oruga buldócer no puede ser destruida en batalla y reduce todo el daño a 0 *el Rodillo rebota contra la armadura regresando a su posición original* Cuando un monstruo combate contra mi oruga este pierde ataque igual al ataque de mi monstruo.

Makoto - cómo?... (Maldición… al ser un monstruo invocado de forma normal no puedo negarlo…) (atk/2600-400)

Ryo - ahora mi libélula radar ataca y destruye a su sombrañeca! *el insecto bate sus alas fuertemente creando una onda de aire que corta en dos la armadura de la joven* (l.p/2750-1350)

Makoto - activo el efecto de sombrañeca Shekhinaga. Cuando está carta es destruida puedo agregar una mágica sombrañeca de mi cementerio a mi mano Elijo fusión de sombrañeca [6]

Ryo - entonces yo también activare el efecto de un monstruo. Cuando mi libélula radar destruye un monstruo en batalla puedo agregar un monstruo gigainsecto desde mi deck a mi mano [2] Además se activa el efecto de mi refuerzos en colmena! Mientras controlo un monstruo de nivel 5 o más de tipo insecto y este turno he destruido un monstruo en batalla aumento mis puntos de vida en 300 por cada nivel del monstruo destruido.

Yuttzan - el nivel de sombrañeca Shekhinaga es 10 por tanto…. Son 3000 puntos (l.p/200-3200)

Legna - consiguió darle la vuelta….

Ryo - qué te pareció eso eh!? No está mal…

Makoto - (este mocoso… realmente cree que puede hacerme frente? Voy a ponerle en su sitio) es hora de terminar con esto, Activo mi carta trampa! Sombras de los malditos! Esta carta puede ser activada cuando un monstruo de fusión es destruido puedo invocar tantos monstruos de fusión como sea posible desde mi cementerio en posición de defensa ignorando sus condiciones de invocación pero sus efectos son negados y su defensa pasa a ser 0 *una luz negra emerge del suelo a la cual constructora lanza varios hilos morados sacando con ellos a Winda Shekhinaga y grysta quienes se posicionan en el campo en posición de defensa*

Ryo - Uh?... De que te sirve eso?

Makoto - ahora lo sabrás… robo! [7] Activo mi carta trampa. Núcleo sombrañeca. Esta carta se convierte en una carta de monstruo que aparece en mi campo de nivel 9 tipo lanzador de conjuros de 1450 puntos de ataque y 1950 puntos de defensa *una extraña serpiente de 7 cabezas que emergen de un núcleo oscuro con forma parecida a la de un huevo* Además mi núcleo sombrañeca puede ser usado como material de fusión como un monstruo de cualquier Atributo y lo usaré como un monstruo de viento junto el dragón sombrañeca de mi mano! Invocación por fusión! Nivel 6 sombrañeca wendigo! *una pequeña chica rubia vestida con un vestido morado aparece acompañada por un gran delfín morado* (l.v/6 atk/200 def/2800)

Makoto - efecto de dragón sombrañeca cuando está carta es enviada al cementerio por efecto de una carta puedo destruir una carta mágica o de trampa en el campo *la trampa continua de ryo es destruida por unos hilos morados brillantes ante la mirada de este* Ahora activo la carta mágica polimerización! Y fusionó a mis cinco monstruos sombrañeca de fusión en mi campo.

Ryo - fusiones a tus fusiones? *Los cinco monstruos comienzan a combinarse en una espirar de colores rojo y azul mientras toda la cueva comenzaba a temblar violentamente*

Shirley - qué ocurre? Un terremoto?

Keiyo - esto es… igual que lo que ocurrió cuando….

Legna - está viniendo…

Yuttzan - se acabó… no hay salvación…

Makoto - criatura ancestral sellada desde el amanecer de los tiempos por reflejar el verdadero ser humano… yo como fiel seguidor rompo tus cadenas para que expandan el poder de las sombras una vez más…. Invocación por fusión! Nivel 10 demonio supremo de la mentira griedlarr! *una extensa energía oscura sale del cuerpo de makoto tomando poco a poco el aspecto físico de un demonio pálido de rostro y extremidades exageradamente alargados a pesar de no poseer ojos su rostro reflejaba una macabra y extensa sonrisa de su cabeza dos grandes cuernos negros sobresalían de su cabeza curvándose de dentro hacia afuera y un gran manto negro cubría el resto de su cuerpo este monstruo se alzaba asta casi chocar con el techo de la cueva alrededor de unos 24 metros* (l.v/10 atk/? Def/1700) *la caja colgada de la cintura del joven no para de moverse como si estuviera inquieta por una muerte inminente*

Ryo - p-pero…. Que es ese monstruo?

Shirley - nunca había visto a ese monstruo…

Legna - ese es… un KA prohibido…..

Ryo - qué!? Esa cosa es uno de esos monstruos súper chungos? *el gran demonio lanza un poderoso y potente rugido creando un ambiente de muerte y terror a su alrededor ese rugido fue muy extraño debido a que en el interior de sus corazones legna y los demás sentían como si todo un ejército de demonios estuvieran rugiendo impacientes provocando una expresión de terror en los rostros de legna keiyo y ryo mientras que shirley cae de rodillas al suelo sin parar de temblar*

Shirley - q-que ha sido eso?... Sentí como si millones de monstruos como ese estuvieran esperando deseosos de llegar a nuestro mundo y devorarnos a todos….

Keiyo - eso es T-totalmente imposible…. Solo son hologramas…..

Yuttzan - el sello que retiene a los KA prohibidos se está debilitando…. Maldito! Cuantas llaves tenéis ya en vuestro poder? *makoto sonríe volteando levemente su rostro para mirar sádicamente al guardián*

Makoto - nos llevó tiempo…Pero ya tenemos cerca del 80%

Yuttzan -…. Tan cerca estáis?...

Makoto - pronto todo el poder de los KA prohibidos será desatado en este patético y corrupto mundo!

Ryo - oye! Basta de cháchara sigamos con el duelo! (ese monstruo…. Siento como si toda la naturaleza gritara de agonía y sufrimiento en su presencia…. Debo destruirlo cuanto antes…)

Makoto - tienes razón ya es hora de acabar con esto. El ataque original de mi demonio supremo de la mentira griedlarr es 1000 puntos por cada monstruo de fusión usado como material de fusión.

Legna - espera… por cada uno?

Shirley - pero si ha usado 5 materiales entonces….

Keiyo - … 5000 (atk/?-5000)

Ryo - (si esa cosa impacta contra cualquiera de mis monstruos estaré acabado)

Makoto - activo el efecto de griedlarr. Una vez por turno puedo invocar dos monstruos de efecto de volteo desde mi cementerio en posición de defensa boca abajo a cambio de reducir a cero sus puntos de ataque hasta mi próximo turno.

Ryo - espera vas a reducir su ataque a cero!?

Makoto - coloco a dragón y halcón sombrañeca en posición de defensa boca abajo *dos grandes cartas se colocan boca abajo frente al gran monstruo mientras esté era debilitado* (atk/5000-0)

Legna - (esto es raro…. Por qué reducir a cero el ataque de un monstruo de 5000?)

Shirley - está tramando algo…

Keiyo - pero por qué renunció a ganar? Si atacaba ryo hubiera perdido.

Makoto - batalla… Demonio supremo de la mentira griedlarr ataca a su oruga buldócer Garra de traición! *el inmenso demonio envuelve su garra derecha en una extraña aura oscura y con ella arremete contra el insecto *

Ryo - acaso eres idiota? Mi monstruo es mucho más fuerte perderás todos tus de vida!

Makoto - efecto de griedlarr. Si fuera a ser destruido en batalla puedo destruir un monstruo en posición de defensa boca abajo en su lugar además de que el daño que yo fuera a recibir es reflejado con el doble de fuerza contra mi oponente.

Ryo - has dicho el doble!? *la oruga se enrolla en una bola y se lanza contra la garra del demonio pero esta traspasa el cuerpo del insecto y se dirige hacia ryo*

Makoto - estás acabado!

Yuttzan - e-es un sádico… sabiendo que la oruga puede evitar su destrucción y el daño de batalla cambiaste tu ataque para infringir el mayor daño Posible mediante un efecto…

Legna - ryo escapa! Si este ataque te alcanza te matara!

Ryo - desde mi mano activo el efecto de mi ciervo volante celestial! Si mis puntos de vida fueran a llegar a cero puedo enviar esta carta al cementerio para mantener 100 puntos de vida y negar todo el demás daño de batalla este turno! [1]*un pequeño escarabajo dorado aparece emanando una cálida luz dorada que envuelve el cuerpo de ryo*

Makoto – bueno, me pregunto si serás capaz de sobrevivir a esto *la garra está casi por alcanzar a ryo este corre para evitarla pero el impacto lo lanza fuera del puente cayendo hacia el abismó*

Shirley - cuidado!

Legna - ryo! *ryo está cayendo lleno de heridas parece perdido pero la caja de su cintura se mueve y brilla levemente lo que hace que ryo reaccione y consiga agarrarse a una de las lianas que colgaban del puente creadas por el musgo acumulado demostrando una gran habilidad física ryo se impulsa y regresa al puente eso sí bastante mal herido e hincando su rodilla derecha en el suelo mientras jadeaba*

Ryo - e-eso estuvo cerca… Gracias compañero…. (l.p/3200-100)

Makoto - conseguiste salvarte por ahora… por el efecto de griedlarr destruyó a mi halcón sombrañeca. Además cuando un monstruo de efecto de volteo es destruido por este efecto puedo usar su efecto de volteo.

Ryo - es enserio?...

Makoto - efecto de volteo de halcón sombrañeca puedo invocar un monstruo sombrañeca de mi cementerio en posición de defensa boca abajo y elijo a mi sabueso sombrañeca. Además por el efecto de mi halcón cuando está carta es enviada al cementerio por efecto de otra carta puede ser invocada de forma especial en posición de defensa boca abajo *de nuevo otras dos cartas boca abajo aparecen frente el demonio el cual sigue sonriendo de forma terrorífica*

Makoto - termino mi turno (l.p/1350 [5])

Ryo -… (ese monstruo es realmente peligroso debo destruirlo lo antes posible…) Es mi turno robo! (l.p/100 [2]) Es hora de la contraofensiva. Invoco a gigainsecto luciérnaga de la fisura! *una luciérnaga de color negro con líneas decorativas rosa aparece volando portando en su trasero una gran luz amarilla con un leve tono verdoso*(l.v/4 atk/500 def/1800) Activo su efecto! Una vez por turno puedo destruir un monstruo boca arriba en el campo rival e infringir daño igual a sus puntos de ataque

Yuttzan - ya veo… si no puede destruirlo en batalla tratará de hacerlo por efecto.

Ryo - adelante! Borra a ese demonio del mapa! *la luciérnaga se gira concentrando una gran cantidad de energía en su luz disparando un láser muy potente contra el demonio*

Makoto - eso es inútil si mi demonio supremo de la mentira griedlarr fuera a ser destruido puedo destruir en su lugar uno de mis monstruos boca abajo *uno de los monstruos tapados desaparece emitiendo una extraña energía oscura que envuelve al demonio haciendo que el láser lo atraviese*

Ryo - …. Maldición….

Makoto - ahora puedo usar el efecto de volteo de mi sabueso sombrañeca Cuando está carta es volteada puedo agregar una carta sombrañeca de mi cementerio a mi mano y esa será fusión sombrañeca nephe [6]

Ryo - tampoco puedo destruirlo por efecto?...

Keiyo - makoto es un gran duelista. Durante todo el duelo a creado un ciclo impenetrable. No veo como ryo podrá salir de esta.

Shirley - pero si ryo pierde el y legna estarán en serio peligro.

Legna - ryo… estas demasiado herido para continuar…. Si continuas luchando puedes morir.

Ryo - eso solo será si pierdo… aún no he dicho mi última palabra. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno….

Yuttzan - muchacho espera has olvidado cambiar a tus monstruos a posición de defensa.

Ryo - oh rayos!

Makoto - un final patético para un duelista patético…. Se acabó robo! [7] Volteo a mi dragón sombrañeca *un dragón alargado de color morado aparece rugiendo mientras es sostenido por unos hilos morados * (l.v/4 atk/1900 def/0) Activo su efecto de volteo puedo regresar una carta en el campo a la mano de su dueño. Elijo… tu carta boca abajo!

Ryo - qué?!

Makoto - crees que soy tan idiota? Es más que obvio que dejar tus monstruos en ataque solo es un truco para que ataque ya que tu carta trampa es tu última esperanza. Crees que puedes engañar al demonio de la mentira!? *el dragón lanza un fuerte rugido creando una onda expansiva con la intención de regresar la carta boca debajo de ryo a su mano mientras esté sonríe*

Ryo - te pillé. Activo mi carta trampa! Defensa en nido! Esta trampa cambia a posición de defensa a todos mis monstruos gigainsectos y por cada uno puedo robar una carta.

Makoto - qué?... Era una trampa defensiva y no de destrucción? *Los insectos se repliegan en círculo creando una barrera defensiva mientras. Ryo sonríe y roba tres cartas de su deck* [3]

Makoto - …. Tus trucos me están empezando a cansar! Activo la fusión sombrañeca nephe! Ahora puedo usar a mi dragón sombrañeca como un monstruo de Atributo agua para una invocación de fusión. Lo fusionó con el erizo sombrañeca de mi mano [5] Invocación por fusión! Nivel 9 sombrañeca Anoyatyllis *una chica parecida a la sombrañeca creadora aparece vistiendo un traje de hilos verdes y azules mientras a su espalda se abrían dos grandes alas rosas* (l.v/9 atk/2700 def/2000)

Ryo - otra fusión más?

Makoto - este es tu fin… Mientras sombrañeca Anoyatyllis este en el campo ningún jugador puede invocar monstruos de forma especial desde la mano o cementerio.

Ryo - maldición….

Yuttzan - …. Se acabó. Ya no hay nada que hacer ni siquiera puede invocar más monstruos está acabado…

Legna - ryo… no te rindas….

Makoto - batalla! Sombrañeca Anoyatyllis ataca a su luciérnaga *la joven alza sus manos creando una esfera de agua negra la cual se convierte de pronto en un remolino que engulle a la luciérnaga Destruyéndola*

Makoto - ahora mi demonio supremo de la mentira griedlarr ataca a su oruga *el gran demonio aplasta a la oruga con la palma de su mano de un golpe creando una gran onda expansiva que hace temblar incluso la barrera ryo consigue aguantar agachándose y agarrándose fuerte a las lianas enrollándolas en sus brazos a la vez que sujeta a legna fuertemente*

Makoto - por suerte estaban en posición de defensa pero… cuánto durará tu suerte? Es tu turno….

Ryo - (aún me queda una posibilidad de vencer…. Una posibilidad entre 20 para salvar la naturaleza que tanto está sufriendo en estos momentos…) Mientras quede una posibilidad seguiré luchando! Robo! [4] *ryo cierra sus ojos con fuerza antes de ver la carta que ha robado poco a poco abre su ojo izquierdo para ver su carta y al hacerlo sonríe dando un gran salto en el aire*

Ryo - siii aquí está! La tierra aún sigue luchando por sobrevivir y te lo voy a demostrar! Activo mi carta mágica Feromonas de crecimiento!

Makoto - es inútil… no puedes realizar invocaciones especiales de tu mano o cementerio

Ryo - y no me hace falta para derrotarte. Feromonas de crecimiento toma el único gigainsecto que controle mientras que mi oponente controle uno o más monstruos de nivel 5 o más y a cambio de sacrificarlo puedo invocar un monstruo gigainsecto de su mismo Atributo desde mi deck con el doble de su nivel.

Makoto - espera…. Desde el deck?

Shirley - consiguió encontrar una abertura

Ryo - sacrificó a mi libélula radar de Atributo viento e invoco al monstruo de nivel ocho gigainsecto reina de las polillas huracán! *un gélido viento envuelve el campo haciendo desaparecer a la libélula mostrando en su lugar un gran monstruo era una especie de híbrido femenino de mujer y polilla de color blanco con marcas naranjas en su cuerpo y un pelaje rojo y dorado en lo alto de su cabeza con forma de corona* (l.v/8 atk/3000 def/2400)

Makoto - parece que me preocupé para nada. Tu monstruo no tiene el suficiente ataque para tumbar a mi demonio supremo.

Ryo - es de mala educación subestimar a las señoritas y más cuando pertenecen a la realeza. Activo el efecto de mi reina de las polillas huracán! Cuando está carta es invocada de forma normal o especial puedo devolver todas las cartas boca abajo en el campo a la mano de su propietarios.

Makoto - todas las cartas boca abajo? Pero si no tengo ni magias ni trampas en el campo.

Ryo - quien ha dicho que sólo regresa magias y trampas? Mi reina regresa Tooodas las cartas boca abajo.

Makoto - qué? Espera eso quiere decir…

legna" - su demonio perderá toda su protección… *la reina de las polillas bate sus alas fuertemente creando una intensa corriente de viento que devuelve los monstruos boca debajo de makoto a su mano*

Shirley - eso estuvo genial.

Keiyo - pero no es suficiente…. Aún debe lidiar con el mayor problema y ese no es otro que ese demonio supremo que tiene 5000 puntos.

Makoto - cierto…. Mientras tenga a mi KA prohibido de mi lado soy invencible jajaja.

Ryo - estás seguro de eso? Entonces voy a derribarlo! Adelante gigainsecto escarabajo avanzadilla! *un gran escarabajo de color negro con adornos rojos brillantes aparece volando en su cuerpo lleva una especie de parachoques de alta tecnología láser de color azul eléctrico* (l.v/4 atk/1900 def/1500)

Ryo - ahora desde mi cementerio activo el efecto de feromonas de esta carta en mi cementerio puedo seleccionar un monstruo gigainsecto que controle y otro de nivel diferente en mi campo para emparejar sus niveles hasta el final del turno.

Makoto - emparejar?..

Ryo - ahora el nivel de mi escarabajo pasa d *el insecto aumenta aún más su tamaño de forma muy rápida volviéndose inmenso* (l.v/4-8) Ahora mis gigainsectos escarabajo avanzadilla y reina de las polillas huracán de nivel 8 overlay! *los dos insectos se convierten en esferas de luz que flotan por el campo abriendo un portal en el suelo donde se introducen y de inmediato una gran figura emerge *

Ryo - majestuoso y temible creación perfecta que lidera la revolución prepárate para la feroz guerra y no muestres compasión alguna! Invocación exceed! Rango ocho gigainsecto escorpión letal interdimensional *un gigantesco escorpión de unos 8 metros de altura surge del portal su piel era toda plateada y brillante como si fuera una coraza cubierta por adornos rojos brillantes sus piezas estaban cubiertas de púas y contenían potentes lanzamisiles y su aguijón tenía forma de taladro de color verde brillante* (rank/8 atk/3300 def/2700)

Makoto - q-que es ese monstruo?

Ryo - el padre de todos los insectos que as aplastado y va a devolverte todo . Activo el efecto de mi gigainsecto escorpión letal interdimensional. Una vez por turno puedo desacoplar un material xyz de esta carta para destruir y desterrar un monstruo en el campo.

Makoto - C-como!?

Ryo - adelante! Borra del mapa a ese demonio de la mentira griedlarr. Aguijón ultradimensional *una de las esferas brillantes que flotan alrededor del escorpión es devorada por este iluminado sus ojos al momento con una luz verde dirigiendo su mirada al enorme demonio apuntando hacia el su aguijón* Fuego! *el aguijón es disparado como un misil a gran velocidad que deja una estela de humo rojo a su paso hasta impactar en el pecho del demonio el cual ve varias grietas de color verde recorrer su cuerpo comenzando a desaparecer poco a poco mientras lanza un agónico grito*

Makoto - M-mi KA prohibido…. Imposible….. Espera…. No tengo monstruos boca abajo que sacrificar para protegerlo….

Shirley - ha tumbado a ese monstruo…. Impresionante….

Keiyo - no está mal…

Yuttzan - ese muchacho…

Ryo - y eso no es todo la picadura de mi escorpión tiene un efecto secundario. Todos los monstruos que mi oponente controle pierden ataque igual al del monstruo destruido.

Makoto - qué?

Legna - el ataque de griedlarr era 5000 por lo tanto el ataque de sombrañeca Anoyatyllis es…

Ryo - cero (atk/2700-0)

Makoto - N-no.. E-espera… por favor…P-puedo deciros donde esta vuestra amiga… si me dejáis viv-

Yuttzan - no le hagáis caso! Es la representación del engaño en este mundo. Todo lo que os dirá es mentira para tenderos una trampa como sucedió aquí mismo.

Makoto - maldito viejo…

Ryo - que hago?... Legna?... *el joven se pone en pie aún algo dolorido y tambaleándose*

Legna - definitivamente… Encontraré a yumi y la salvaré… Y no dejaré que me retrases con tus trampas y mentiras… ACABA CON EL RYO! *gritó legna alzando su rostro mostrando una mirada de furia contra el doomlord con un extraño brillo en su ojo negro a lo que el joven duelista respondió asintiendo sonriendo*

Ryo - recibido! Adelante gigainsecto escorpión letal interdimensional ataca a su sombrañeca Anoyatyllis Bombardeo final! *el gigantesco escorpión abre sus piezas de las cuales salen disparados una ráfaga de varios misiles que vuelan e impactan explotando en la chica marioneta haciéndola desaparecer la explosión manda a volar a makoto el cual cae hacia el abismo oscuro gritando mientras desaparece sin dejar rastro junto todo su deck solo una carta queda sin desaparecer y queda adorada entre dos rocas que conforman el puente sin que nadie se percatase. Una vez acabado el duelo ryo se cae de espaldas con sus brazos extendidos sonriendo agotado por el duelo pero feliz por la victoria*

Ryo - huooou lo conseguí jeje ni yo me lo creo.

Shirley - idiota! Entonces toda tu seguridad de hace un momento era mentira? Te mataré cuando salgas de la barrera por hacerme quedar mal! *gritaba shirley como loca golpeando la barrera mientras legna ayudaba a ryo a levantarse y Yuttzan por fin conseguía levantarse*

Yuttzan - alteza… realmente es usted? Lamento lo sucedido. Nunca imagine que consiguiera engañarle.

Legna - no importa… Al menos lleguemos a tiempo para evitar que robaran la llave.

Ryo - si aunque al final casi le ayudamos a robarla jajaha.

Legna - esa es la Llave? Parece solo una piedra.

Yuttzan - nunca deben juzgar algo por su apariencia o la imagen que tienen de el *el guardián toma la piedra de su altar y la muestra a ambos la piedra tenía unas extrañas inscripciones como jeroglíficos*

Yuttzan - esta es un fragmento de la loza de piedra que fue llevada por la familia ishtar a la ciudad de dominó y fue la que reveló su destino al alma del faraón.

Legna - h-he? Enserio?

Ryo - entonces es algo realmente importante.

Yuttzan - las llaves que mantienen el sello de los KA prohibidos puede ser cualquier cosa un objeto grande pequeño o incluso un ser vivo…. Las llaves no tienen un cuerpo físico son pura energía y se introducen en un recipiente adecuado solo necesita que dicho recipiente haya sido expuesto a un gran poder en un momento importante de la historia. En este caso está piedra estuvo expuesta a un objeto milenario y a los dioses egipcios.

Legna - comprendo… (yumi fue una princesa involucrada en una gran guerra del pasado esa es su conexión y el motivo por el que es una llave)

Yuttzan - príncipe como encontraste este lugar? *legna le muestra el colgante con el colmillo al guardián*

Legna - un sacerdote me dio este colmillo el cual me guía hasta las llaves más cercanas.

Yuttzan - ya veo… Pero no es del todo correcto ese colmillo no indica el camino a la llave más cercana si no a la llave activada.

Legna - activada?

Ryo - eso que quiere decir?

Yuttzan - veréis los KA prohibidos están sellados mediante una cerradura mágica la cual solo puede ser abierto con las llaves el problema es que con el paso de los siglos esos sellos se fueron debilitando en consecuencia a esto las llaves comienzan a reaccionar activándose para poder liberar el sello o reforzarlo.

Legna - en otras palabras podríamos estar dando vueltas a un mismo punto repetido debido a la activación de varias llaves en esos lugares.

Yuttzan - correcto… Lo que no entiendo es… Por qué su alteza está buscando las llaves? Después de todo están bien resguardados por nosotros

Legna - los doomlord tienen a yumi… debo rescatarla antes de que…

Yuttzan - yumi?... Espere la princesa fue capturada!? Esto es malo.

Ryo - exacto por eso queríamos encontrar las llaves para crear una emboscada y recuperarla.

Legna - el tiempo apremia, yumi está en peligro.

Yuttzan - comprendo… No es una mala estrategia… Príncipe le aconsejo que siga buscando las llaves. Ellos seguirán cada señal de una llave activada esa es su oportunidad para derrotarlos.

Legna - eso tenía pensado… gracias Yuttzan.

Yuttzan - no me lo agradezca estoy en deuda con ustedes por salvarme… Pero necesitan esto *el guardián extiende su brazo y entrega a legna la piedra*

Legna - pero esto es…

Yuttzan - para que no cause interferencias con el colmillo debe tener usted la llave para así poder centrar el núcleo de la búsqueda en otras llaves. Además con usted estará a salvo *legna toma la piedra y sonriendo la guarda*

Legna - Yuttzan ven con nosotros nos vendría muy bien tu fuerza y experiencia.

Yuttzan - lo lamento príncipe de verdad pero no puedo… Este lugar en un punto sensible de conexión con el reino de las sombras… no puedo dejarlo sin protección.

Legna – comprendo.

Yuttzan - pero no se preocupe, cuenta con unos compañeros magníficos y de una gran fuerza y destreza estoy seguro que ganarán la batalla si permanecen Unidos.

Legna - gracias de verdad

*legna y ryo se despiden y caminan por el puente hacia el exterior de la barrera*

Yuttzan - alteza una cosa más. La oscuridad es peligrosa si se teme puede presentarse de muchas maneras y nublar la razón… Es imposible destruir la oscuridad por eso debemos aceptarla *legna extrañado asiente y sale de la barrera*

Legna - (que quiere decir con eso?...) *mientras tanto en una profunda y oscura cueva en una antesala una jaula cuelga del techo y en su interior yumi abre los ojos pues se encontraba inconsciente mientras bajo a ella varias personas se encontraban hablando*

Ugdra - entonces está todo listo?

Garko - en efecto... Pronto tendremos todas las llaves.

Ugdra - perfecto entonces será mejor prepararse.

Yumi - donde estoy? Quienes son?... Hu!? *yumi se centra recordando de golpe lo sucedido y se lleva las manos a la cabeza*

Yumi - ya lo recuerdo… fui descubierta… me atraparon y kai… Que vais a hacer conmigo?

Garko - no se preocupe princesa… No podemos liberar la última llave hasta que poseamos el resto. Hasta entonces no debe temer…

Yumi - el resto?... *ugdra y garko se marchan pero yumi consigue ver una figura más se trataba de kai el cual se encontraba apoyado en la pared*

Yumi - kai! Maldito traidor! Que pretendes con todo esto? De verdad pretendes destruir todo el mundo?

Kai - destruir el mundo?... De que estupidez me estás hablando?... A mí no me importa nada de eso. Lo único que busco y siempre he buscado es el poder para ser el más fuerte! Y una vez que domine por completo este KA prohibido conseguiré todo el poder que necesito para aplastar a quien sea y legna será el primero en sufrir todo mi nuevo poder! *dicho esto kai se marcha pasando de nuevo frente a garko el cual le observa con una sonrisa*

Garko - (dominar al KA prohibido? Más bien él te dominará a ti… Eso sí no te destruye primero… aunque ahora mismo nos conviene utilizarte un poco más jeje) *yumi se sienta abrazando sus piernas asustada y preocupada*

Yumi - … legna…*de nuevo en el helicóptero keiyo vuelve a desplegar su mapa virtual para que legna vuelva a buscar otra llave situando el colgante sobre este el cual comienza a girar solo*

Keiyo - al final venir aquí fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Ryo - como puedes decir eso después de todo lo que pasó? Eres un insensible o qué?

Shirley - Basta ya los dos… Estamos en algo importante recuerdan? *de pronto el colmillo se detiene en un lugar del mapa ante la expresión de sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Legna - e-eso es?...

Shirley - enserio?

Ryo - qué pasa? Cuál es ese lugar?

Keiyo - …. La academia de duelos…

# fin del capítulo 30 próximo capítulo

EL LEGADO DE LA LEYENDA!

LA MASCARA DE LA OSCURIDAD! #

No se lo pierdan!


	31. Chapter 31

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.31

 _CAPITULO 31: LEGADO DE LA LEYENDA. ¡LA MASCARA DE LA OSCURIDAD!_

#Un rugido agonizante envuelve el aire la tierra tiembla los KA prohibidos están despertando las sombras amenazan este mundo. Las llaves resuenan en el alma de los héroes llamándoles para evitar la tragedia. La siguiente llave se encuentra en un lugar legendario: La Academia de Duelos. #

*Después del duelo en el Santuario donde se encontraba la primera llave y donde Ryo consigue derrotar al Doomlord Makoto, quien portaba el Demonio Supremo de la Mentira Yuttzan; el guardián de la llave le entrega ésta a Legna, con el propósito de que estuviera más segura con él, además le explico que el colmillo de KA que posee no indica el lugar donde se encuentran las llaves si no cuando una de estas es activada. Ahora el próximo lugar fue una sorpresa para todos.*

"Shirley" Increíble… Pensar que hay una llave allí…

"Legna" Tiene sentido…. Después de todo, las llaves están ocultas en objetos que hayan soportado algún poder extraordinario en momentos históricos… Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sucedió en ese lugar…

"Ryo" No lo entiendo… ¿Qué es ese lugar? ¿Por qué tanto bombo?

"Keiyo" ¿Qué? Dices de verdad que eres duelista ¿y no sabes que es la Academia de Duelos?

"Ryo" ¿Tan importante es? Solo se trata de otra escuela.

"Keiyo" ¿Que sólo es otra escuela? ¡Serás cateto!

"Shirley" La Academia de Duelos fue la primera escuela oficial centrada en el Duelo de Monstruos. Su creador fue el mismísimo Seto Kaiba y en ella se formaron numerosos duelistas legendarios como Yuki Judai, Manjoume, Thunder, Ryo Marufuji admirado por mi hermano, Asuka Tenjouin y Edo Phoenix.

"Ryo" ¿¡He!? ¿De verdad esas leyendas estudiaron allí? ¡Increíble!

"Keiyo" Lo increíble es que con esa cabeza hayas ganado a Makoto.

"Legna" De todos modos… el tiempo apremia Keiyo por favor…

"Keiyo" Está bien… Cuando regresemos te pasaré la factura.

*El helicóptero comienza a volar poniendo rumbo a la legendaria Academia de Duelos. Después de un largo viaje la isla comienza a asomar en el horizonte, en la costa una figura observa como el helicóptero aterriza en la antigua pista de aterrizaje de la isla*

"?" El momento ha llegado… ¿Hu?

*Toda la isla y sus edificios están en ruinas y estropeados por el paso del tiempo dentro de la máquina todos observaban el lugar por la ventana muy interesados en el lugar*

"Legna" Es aquí…

"Ryo" Aquí se crearon esas leyendas…

"Shirley" Esta todo en ruinas y muy deteriorado.

"Keiyo" Es normal, con el aumento de las academias en las ciudades cada vez era menos práctico ir a una academia en barco por muy importante que fuera.

"Shirley" Ósea comodidad antes que la calidad.

"Ryo" En parte es muy triste.

"Keiyo" Después de eso, la Academia de Duelos fue cerrada y se convirtió en una especie de santuario para los duelistas.

"Legna" Démonos prisa en encontrar la llave antes que ellos…

*Después de que el motor del helicóptero se detenga, las puertas se abren y los cuatro duelistas bajan del mismo mientras los dos pilotos se ocupan de tareas de mantenimiento*

"Ryo" ¡Buaaala! Este lugar es muy grande…. ¿Cómo encontraremos la llave?

"Shirley" ¿El colmillo no reacciona?

*Legna saca de su bolsillo el colgante con el colmillo alzándolo, esperando que éste reaccionará, pero éste ni se movió levemente*

"Legna" No… No hay ningún tipo de reacción…. Esto es muy raro.

"Ryo" ¿Y… si el cacharro ese fallo y apunto aquí por casualidad?

"Legna" No... Sentí claramente como el colmillo empujaba hacia la Academia…

"Shirley" Entonces tendremos que buscar a la antigua…

"Keiyo" Si tuviera que esconder algo de valor histórico en un lugar como este solo hay un lugar perfecto.

*Después de decir estas palabras se adentraron en el bosque hasta llegar a un dormitorio mucho más dañado y envejecido, parecía que fue dejado de usar mucho antes que los demás edificios*

"Keiyo" Es aquí… La residencia abandonada.

"Shirley" Este es el lugar donde numerosos estudiantes desaparecieron, ¿no es así?

"Ryo" ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que desaparecieron?

"Keiyo" Varios estudiantes de gran talento desaparecieron misteriosamente, aunque al tercer año de la entrada de Yuki Judai, todos regresaron sanos y salvos. Fue un gran misterio que obligó a cerrar este edificio, lugar donde se centraron dichas desapariciones.

"Ryo" ¿¡He!? ¿De verdad?... Rayos, olvide una carta muy importante en el helicóptero, iré por ella…

"Shirley" No me digas que tienes miedo.

"Ryo" ¿Miedo yo? Que va… Lo que pasa es que esa carta es muy importante en mi deck y entonces…

"Legna" Entremos…

*Legna y Keiyo se adelantan y entran al edificio mientras Shirley y Ryo dejan de discutir y deciden seguirlos. En el interior comienzan a buscar por todas las habitaciones, sin encontrar ninguna pista, solo cuartos y paredes derrumbadas. Hasta que Legna decide atravesar una pared en ruinas, la cual conduce hacia un cuarto oculto de gran tamaño que parece un antiguo campo de duelos*

"Shirley" ¿Qué es este lugar?

"Keiyo" Parece un viejo campo de duelos oculto.

"Ryo" Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta…

*Todos bajan a inspeccionar el lugar buscando alguna pista. De pronto, el colmillo comienza a moverse por sí solo, apuntado a la espalda de Legna; lo que hace que éste se ponga en alerta*

"Legna" (¿Qué es esta sensación? Es como si… el ambiente se hubiera vuelto muy pesado de pronto).

"?" Este no es un buen lugar para acampar… Aunque si estáis buscando problemas… Buscáis en el lugar acertado.

"Keiyo" ¿¡Quién anda ahí!?

*De pronto, varias antorchas colgadas en las paredes se prenden fuego solas y en la grieta de la pared se ve un joven vestido con una larga chaqueta de color negro brillante con adornos rojos, una camisa roja metálica y pantalones de cuero a juego con la chaqueta. Tenía el cabello de punta de color rojo y negro y sus ojos amarillos, bajo ellos tenía unas extrañas cicatrices rojas horizontales a la altura de sus pómulos. El joven se encontraba observándolos con una mirada desconfiada*

"Keiyo" ¿Quién eres tú? Se supone que está isla esta desierta.

"?" Eso mismo digo yo… No deberíais estar aquí.

"Ryo" ¿Acaso eres un Doomlord?

"?" ¿Doomlord? ¿Qué es eso?

"Ryo" ¿Hu? ¿No lo sabe? Entonces no es un enemigo…

"Shirley" No podemos confiarnos, recuerda que Makoto nos engañó.

"Keiyo" Cierto, además puede ser un cazador de tesoros ilegal.

"Legna" No… No es nada de eso… Siento que es un guardián.

"Shirley" ¿Un guardián? Pero si no sabía qué es un Doomlord.

"Legna" ¿Estas cuidando este lugar cierto? No queremos robar nada al contrario queremos ayudarte a protegerlo.

"?" ¿Protegerlo? ¿De qué?... ¿De esos Doomlord? ¿Cómo puedo fiarme de vosotros?

"Legna" Tú también guardas un gran poder, ¿no es así? Igual que yo pude percibir tu poder y que no albergas maldad puedes hacer lo mismo con nosotros.

"?" Está bien… *El extraño joven cierra sus ojos analizando y percibiendo los poderes de Legna. Después de unos segundos abre de nuevo sus ojos amarillos sonriendo*

"?" Es cierto, no tenéis intenciones hostiles. Lamento mis modales. Me llamo Exeel, es un placer… Este lugar no es seguro, por favor seguidme, hablaremos en otro lugar.

"Ryo" ¿Cómo? ¿Ya está?

"Shirley" Legna, ¿es de fiar?

"Legna" Si, estoy seguro; vallamos con él.

*Después de un rato, todos se encuentran en el comedor del dormitorio de los Obeliscos Azules, donde Legna le contó a Exeel todo lo sucedido*

"Exeel" Comprendo, es algo realmente increíble… Aunque realmente después de vivir tanto tiempo aquí me creo cualquier cosa.

"Shirley" ¿Vives tu solo en toda la isla? ¿Por qué?

"Exeel" Por esto… *el joven introduce su mano derecha en su abrigo negro y saca la máscara de Darkness, la cual era una especie de antifaz que recordaba la cabeza de un Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos*

"Ryo" ¿Una máscara?

*El colmillo que porta Legna comienza a moverse al mostrarse la máscara lo que hace entender rápidamente al mismo*

"Legna" Es la Llave…

"Exeel" Si, me lo imagine cuando escuche la historia... Se trata de la máscara que contiene parte del poder de Darkness, el suceso que casi acaba con el mundo y que Yuki Judai detuvo en esta misma academia.

"Shirley" Si, escuche algo… Al parecer varias personas en todo el mundo comenzaron a desaparecer, incluso del recuerdo de los demás; todo comenzó por unas cartas que no funcionaban correctamente en los Duel Disc

"Ryo" Oh… Entonces, ¿ésta máscara contiene tanto poder?... ¿No será peligrosa?

"Exeel" Por eso mismo. Esta academia fue creada para contener el poder oscuro de las Bestias Fantasma y de Darkness. Mi deber es impedir que el poder de Darkness acabe en malas manos, o peor, que se recupere por completo y el mal regrese. Por eso estuve entrenando y viviendo yo solo durante años en esta isla… para poder domar el increíble poder que aún duerme en esta máscara y tenerla bajo control…Solo yo puedo hacerlo.

"Keiyo" Valla tontería…

"Exeel"¿Cómo dices?

"Keiyo" Sólo es una máscara de plástico, es imposible que tenga algo especial. Las magias de cuentos de hadas no existen.

"Shirley" ¡Hermano! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de todo lo que viste?

"Keiyo" Todo eso no demuestra nada… Aún pienso que tiene algo que ver con un aumento de potencia de la Solid Vision.

"Ryo" Increíble lo cabezota que eres…

"Legna" Lo siento él es…

"Exeel" No hay problema… Pero dime campeón… ¿Te gustaría comprobar tú mismo si ese poder es verdadero o falso?

"Keiyo" ¿A qué te refieres?

"Exeel" A un duelo claro… Llevo demasiado tiempo solo aquí, necesito acción y que mejor forma de desatascarme que contra el campeón nacional

*Keiyo sonríe y se levanta mirando al joven algo irritado*

"Keiyo" Me parece bien. Todo este asunto la verdad es que me aburre. De este modo al menos pasaré el rato.

"Shirley" ¡Hermano!... ¿Crees que es un buen momento?

"Legna" Déjalo Shirley… Puede servirnos para aprender más de las llaves.

"Exeel" Está bien. Mejor vallamos a un lugar más adecuado… Seguro que os gustará

*Exeel sonríe y guía a los demás hasta el campo de duelos principal de la academia, el cual fue iluminado por algunas de las luces del lugar que aún funcionaban*

"Ryo" ¡Huaaaaa! No me creo que estemos de verdad en un lugar donde se hayan celebrado tantos duelos legendarios.

"Shirley" ¡Pero si hace unas horas ni sabias que era esta isla!

"Legna" (Judai vs Ryo… o vs Edo… Manjoume vs Edo… Tantos duelos emocionantes se libraron aquí… Yumi… te hubiera encantado ver este lugar…).

*Ambos duelistas se colocan en sus posiciones y prenden sus discos de duelo*

"Keiyo" Yo tomaré el primero turno. Así al menos te aseguras que no te haga OTK.

*Exeel se coloca la máscara de Darkness en su rostro, lo que provoca que una extraña energía oscura lo rodee a él y Keiyo*

"Exeel" Jejeje... No te preocupes por mí… Más bien tú eres quien debe preocuparse por enfrentarme.

"Keiyo" (¿Qué es esto?... Parece que cambio repentinamente su personalidad de pronto…) Yo tomaré el primer turno.

"Exeel" Por mi está bien.

"Ambos" ¡DUELO!

"Keiyo" ¡Robo! [6] Invoco a Draconium Troox en ataque.

*Un dragón humanoide de color verde aparece vestido con un traje de mirmidón negro, mientras que en su brazo izquierdo llevaba un gran escudo verde hecho de un cristal parecido a una gran esmeralda, en su mano derecha sostenía una gran maza de color negro y rojo*

(Lv4/Atk 1700 / Def 1400)

"Keiyo" Colocó dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [3]

"Exeel" Bien es mi turno. ¡Robo! [6] Invoco a la Piedra Negra De La Leyenda en ataque.

*Un río de lava aparece en el campo, surgiendo de la misma una extraña piedra negra en forma de huevo*

(Lv1/ Atk 0 / Def 0)

"Legna" ¿Esa carta es?...

"Shirley" Na… No creo… ¿verdad?

"Ryo" ¿Me he perdido algo? ¿De qué habláis?

"Exeel" Activo el efecto de mi Piedra Negra De La Leyenda: Una vez por turno, puedo sacrificar esta carta para invocar de forma especial desde mi deck un monstruo Ojos Rojos. ¡Ven a mí! ¡Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos!

*La piedra se rompe en pedazos liberando un aura oscura con dos ojos rojos brillantes. Esta aura va tomando forma, materializándose en un dragón negro con los ojos de color rojo brillante rugiendo ferozmente*

(Lv 7/ Atk 2400 / Def 2000)

"Shirley" Realmente lo tiene…

"Ryo" ¡Huooou! ¡No me lo creo! ¡Estoy viendo una carta legendaria con mis propios ojos!

"Keiyo" (Como esperaba no será fácil… Por suerte mi Draconium Troox puede negar su destrucción una vez por turno… Eso combinado con mis cartas tapadas me ayudarán).

"Exeel" Mi turno solo acaba de empezar… ¡Activo la carta mágica Perspicacia De Ojos Rojos! Esta carta envía un monstruo Ojos Rojos de mi deck al cementerio para agregar una carta mágica o de trampa de nombre Ojos Rojos de mi deck a mi mano. Envío al cementerio a mi Dragón Impacto Meteoro De Ojos Rojos y agrego la carta trampa El Regreso De Los Ojos Rojos [5] Ahora sacrificó a mi Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos para invocar a mi Dragón de Oscuridad de Ojos Rojos

*El dragón negro se envuelve en llamas, saliendo de estas un dragón alado diferente de mayor tamaño, su cuerpo negro ahora estaba cubierto por unas líneas rojas decorativas y sus garras posteriores han desaparecido*

(Lv 9/ Atk 2400 / Def 2000)

"Ryo" ¿Enserio? ¿Ha evolucionado a su dragón en el primer turno?

"Legna" (Exeel trata de acorralar a Keiyo desde el comienzo… ¿Es parte del poder de Darkness?).

"Exeel" El ataque de mi Dragón De Oscuridad De Ojos Rojos aumenta en 300 puntos por cada monstruo de tipo dragón en mi cementerio. Tengo tres por tanto sus puntos de ataque aumentan en 900

(Atk 2400-3300)

"Shirley" ¿De verdad? ¿Un monstruo con más de 3000 puntos en el primer turno?

"Exeel" Eso no es todo. Activo la carta mágica Renacimiento De Los Señores Dragón. Esta carta me permite invocar de forma especial un monstruo de tipo dragón en mi cementerio de nivel 7 o 8. Renace Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos.

*Una bola de fuego emerge de la lava mostrando en su interior la sombra de un dragón para salir de ella de nuevo el anterior dragón negro*

(Lv 7/ Atk 2400 / Def 2000)

"Ryo" ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? Ahora su Dragón De Oscuridad pierde ataque.

(Atk 3300-3000)

"Legna" Cierto, pero ahora cuenta con dos dragones para atacar.

"Exeel" ¡Batalla! ¡Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos ataca a su Draconium Troox! ¡Explosión de Fuego Infernal!

*El dragón abre su boca concentrando una gran cantidad de llamas en forma de esfera que lanza contra el Dragonoide de Keiyo creando una gran explosión*

"Keiyo" Mi Draconium Troox puede negar su destrucción una vez por turno, tu ataque no tuvo ningún efecto en él

*El humo se disipa dejando ver al Dragonoide todavía en pie pero con su escudo hecho pedazos*

"Exeel" Pero si lo tubo sobre ti.

(Lp 4000-3300)

"Exeel" ¡Ahora mi Dragón De Oscuridad De Ojos Rojos ataca a ese Draconium de nuevo! ¡Llamarada de Oscuridad Infernal!

*El otro dragón lanza una llamarada todavía más poderosa y violenta contra el Draconium destruyéndolo, sin dejar rastro la explosión restante está a punto de alcanzar a Keiyo pero éste reacciona*

"Keiyo" ¡Carta trampa activada! ¡Reencarnación Draconium! Esta trampa se activa si recibo daño por una batalla que involucre a un monstruo Draconium, niega ese daño y por cada 500 puntos de daño que fuera a recibir invoco una ficha Semilla Draconium en mi campo.

*dos semillas de cristal en forma de dragón verde surgen del suelo frente a Keiyo*

(Lv 1 / Atk 0 /Def 0)

"Exeel" Oh… Con que fichas ¿he? Colocó una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [2]

"Keiyo" ¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo! [4] Activo mi carta mágica continua Altar Del Culto Draconium *un altar de piedras verdes con la estatua de un gran dragón aparece detrás de Keiyo*

"Keiyo" Esta carta me permite invocar una vez por turno una ficha Pilar Draconium si los puntos de ataque combinados de mis monstruos son inferiores a los de mi oponente. El ataque combinado de tus dragones es de 5400 mientras que el de mis fichas es cero.

*Un pilar de piedra verde brillante aparece a un lado del campo de Keiyo*

(Lv 4 /Atk 0 / Def 0)

"Exeel" ¿Más fichas? Pensaba que el campeón sería más agresivo.

"Keiyo" Las bestias más fuertes necesitan alimentarse de las almas de los débiles, ahora lo verás. Activo mi carta mágica Tácticas Draconianas. Esta carta se activa sacrificando dos monstruos de tipo dragón en mi campo para invocar un monstruo de tipo dragón de nivel 8 directamente desde mi deck.

"Exeel" ¿Desde el deck?

"Keiyo" Sacrificó a mis dos Semillas Draconium… ¡Despliega toda tu furia de destrucción! ¡Emperador Draconium Exzelion!

*Un tablero de ajedrez aparece en el campo, los monstruos de Keiyo se colocan como si fueran piezas de ajedrez cuando las dos semillas son envueltas en una luz verde de la cual emerge un enorme dragón blanco alado. Su cuerpo tenía varias gemas de color verde sobre todo por sus alas, garras y una de gran tamaño en su pecho; además dos cuernos de esas mismas gemas sobresalían de su cabeza*

(Lv 8 / Atk 3000 / Def 2200)

"Exeel" Supongo que ese es tu monstruo As ¿cierto?

"Keiyo" Pronto lo comprobarás tú mismo.

"Exeel" Eso suena interesante, pero sus puntos de ataque son iguales a los de mi Dragón De Oscuridad De Ojos Rojos. Dudo que busques un empate. Y si atacas a mi Ojos Rojos normal, solo aumentarás el ataque de mi Dragón De Oscuridad.

"Keiyo" Hablas demasiado. Mi Altar Del Culto Draconium tiene otro efecto. Todos mis monstruos Draconium que no sean fichas ganan 300 puntos de ataque y defensa por cada ficha Draconium en mi campo.

"Ryo" Ya entiendo, como tiene una ficha de Pilar Draconium, el ataque de Exzelion aumenta.

(Atk 3000-3300 / Def 2200-2500)

"Keiyo" ¡Batalla! ¡Emperador Draconium Exzelion, ataca a su Dragón De Oscuridad De Ojos Rojos! ¡Llamarada de Fragmentos!

*Ambos dragones abren sus bocas lanzando cada uno una feroz ráfaga de llamas que chocan violentamente, sin que ninguna de las dos parezca ganar ventaja con la otra. Hasta que poco a poco la llama verde llena de fragmentos de gemas van ganando terreno hasta envolver y destruir al Dragón De Oscuridad *

(Lp 4000-3700)

"Exeel" Eso no estuvo mal.

"Keiyo" Solo acabo de empezar. Activo el efecto de Exzelion. Durante la fase de batalla puedo destruir otra carta boca arriba que controle para que Exzelion gane un ataque extra durante este turno.

"Exeel" ¿Un segundo ataque?

"Keiyo" Destruyó mi Pilar Draconium. ¡Ve Exzelion destruye a su Ojos Rojos!

*El pilar se convierte en energía que es absorbida por las gemas de Exzelion, las cuales comienzan a brillar y acumular energía en su boca para lanzar otra ráfaga de llamas*

(Atk 3300-3000 / Def 2500-2200)

*Las llamas destruyen también al dragón negro creando una fuerte explosión*

(Lp 3700-3100)

"Shirley" Se acabó… Con el combo de Exzelion mi hermano puede volver a atacar dos veces más… Ha ganado.

"Legna" Yo no lo creo.

"Exeel" Activo mi carta trampa El Regreso De Ojos Rojos. Esta carta invoca un monstruo Ojos Rojos de mi cementerio y se convierte en una carta de equipo. ¡Renace Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos!

*El dragón negro regresa colocándose de rodillas en una posición defensiva frente a Exeel*

"Keiyo" (Todavía es pronto y no podré bajar su vida a 0 este turno… no me conviene arriesgarme y perder tan pronto mi Altar). Cuando una ficha Pilar Draconium es destruida puedo robar una carta [3] Colocó una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno.

(Lp 3400 / [2])

"Exeel" ¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!

(Lp 3100 / [3])

"Exeel" Activo la carta mágica Cartas De La Piedra Roja. Esta carta se activa enviando un monstruo Ojos Rojos de nivel 7 de mi mano al cementerio para robar 2 cartas. Descarto a mi Dragón Negro Resplandeciente de Ojos Rojos al cementerio y robo dos cartas [4] Ahora puedo enviar otro Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos desde mi deck al cementerio como efecto adicional de mi magia.

"Ryo" Está acumulando mucho cementerio… Eso no suele ser buena señal.

"Exeel" Activo la carta mágica Fusión De Ojos Rojos. Ahora puedo fusionar a dos o más monstruos Ojos Rojos. ¡Fusionó al Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos en mi campo con el Archidemonio Del Relámpago De Ojos Rojos en mi mano!

"Keiyo" ¿Una invocación por fusión justo ahora?

*Un demonio calavera de color negro aparece con unos brillantes ojos rojos. Una luz en espiral aparece tras de ella absorbiendo a la calavera y al dragón fusionándolos*

"Exeel" Criatura mítica resurgido con el poder de la oscuridad. Convierte el horizonte en oscuras cenizas. ¡Invocación por fusión! Nivel 9 ¡Dragón Del Cráneo Negro Archidemonio!

*Del espiral un gran dragón rojo cubierto por varios huesos negros. Se alza lanzando un temible rugido a la vez que expulsa una gran cantidad de fuego por sus alas y hombros*

(Lv 9 / Atk 3200 / Def 2500)

"Shirley" ¿Un ataque de 3200?

"Exeel" Cuando mi Dragón Del Cráneo Negro Archidemonio ataca mi oponente, no puede activar efectos de cartas hasta el final del cálculo de daño.

"Keiyo" Grr…

"Exeel" ¡Batalla! ¡Dragón De Cráneo Negro Archidemonio ataca a su Emperador Draconium Exzelion! ¡Llamaradas Negras Electrizantes!

*Los huesos del dragón de Exeel comienzan a generar una gran cantidad de electricidad mientras en su boca acumula varias llamas. Los rayos rodean las llamas y el dragón las dispara a la vez, dejando ver un cilindro de fuego y rayos que destruyen sin dejar rastro de Exzelion*

(Lp 3200)

"Keiyo" Necesitarás mucho más daño que ese para derrotarme.

"Exeel" Tomo nota. De hecho seguiré tu consejo ahora mismo. Activo el efecto de mi Dragón De Cráneo Negro Archidemonio. Cuando combate contra un monstruo puedo seleccionar un monstruo Ojos Rojos normal en mi cementerio para devolverlo a mi deck e infringir a mi oponente daño igual al ataque de ese monstruo. Regreso a mi Dragón Negro Resplandeciente De Ojos Rojos con 2400 puntos de ataque, y esa será la cantidad de daño que vas a recibir.

*Una sombra de llamas negras en forma de dragón se alza detrás del Dragón De Cráneo Negro. De pronto la sombra sale despedida contra Keiyo con la intención de golpear en él*

"Keiyo" Desde mi mano activo el efecto de mi Chaman Draconium. Si fuera a recibir daño de efecto puedo descartar esta carta de mi mano para negar ese daño.

*Antes de que la sombra llegue a impactar en Keiyo, un extraño Dragonoide cae del cielo. Llevaba una extraña máscara de brujos africanos decorado con plumas verdes. En su garra derecha portaba un bastón con una gema verde en lo alto del mismo, con el cual golpea la cabeza de la sombra estrellándola contra el suelo*

"Exeel" Oh vaya, pensé que te tenía.

"Keiyo" No deberías subestimarme si tienes alguna esperanza de derrotarme. Mi chaman tiene otro efecto. Ahora puedo invocar una ficha Semilla Draconium en mi campo por cada 500 puntos de daño que fuera a recibir.

"Ryo" Iba a recibir 2400 puntos de daño.

"Shirley" Eso hace 4 fichas

*El Chaman golpea con la base de su bastón el suelo haciendo florecer cuatro semillas de cristal verde en forma de dragón para después desaparecer*

(Lv 1 / Atk 500 / Def 500 x4)

"Exeel" Termino mi turno

(Lp 3100 / [2])

"Keiyo" En el final de tu turno activo la carta trampa Legado De Exzelion. Desterrando un Emperador Draconium Exzelion en mi cementerio, esta carta permite a ambos jugadores robar hasta tener 4 cartas en mano [4x2]

"Keiyo" ¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo! [5] Activo el efecto de mi Altar De Culto Draconium. Si la suma del ataque de todos mis monstruos es inferior a la suma de todos los monstruos de mi oponente puedo invocar una ficha Pilar Draconium

*Un pilar de gema verde se alza emergiendo del suelo en posición de defensa*

(Lv 4 / Atk 0 / Def 0)

"Keiyo" Ahora sacrificó a tres de mis semillas para invocar a mi Planetar Draconium Marte!

*Las tres semillas desaparecen en una columna de llamas de la cual emerge el torso superior de un gran dragón rojo encapuchado. Vestía una gran armadura gris dos hogueras se manifestaban sobre sus hombros mientras dos cuernos de fuego sobresalían de su capucha.

Entre sus grandes garras sostenía un enorme martillo de fuego*

(Lv 8 / Atk 2700 / Def 2000)

"Exeel" Con que… quieres enfrentar el fuego con fuego.

"Keiyo" No sólo eso, sí no que pienso volver cenizas a tu Dragón de Cráneo Negro

"Exeel" Me parece que te faltan unos cuantos puntos de ataque para eso

"Keiyo" No por mucho tiempo. Gracias al efecto de mi Altar de Culto Draconium todos mis monstruos Draconium que controle ganan 300 puntos de ataque por cada Pilar Draconium en mi campo

(Atk 2700-3000)

"Ryo" El ataque del Dragón De Cráneo Negro es más alto. Necesita más ataque

"Legna" Lo tendrá

"Keiyo" Activo el efecto de Marte: Una vez por turno puedo sacrificar un Draconium en mi campo para aumentar su ataque en una cantidad igual a la del monstruo sacrificado. Sacrificó a mi semilla Draconium restante.

*La semilla desaparece haciendo aumentar aún más el tamaño del martillo de fuego del dragón*

(Atk 3000-3500)

"Exeel" 3500 puntos de ataque…

"Keiyo" ¡Ve Marte! ¡Ataca a su Dragón de Cráneo Negro Archidemonio de Ojos Rojos!

*El gran dragón aplasta con un solo golpe de su martillo al dragón de Exeel provocando que varias chispas de fuego salgan disparadas por el impacto alcanzando al enmascarado*

(Lp 3100-2800)

"Keiyo" Ahora se activa el efecto de Marte: Cuando está carta destruye un monstruo en batalla puedo infligir 100 puntos de daño a mi oponente por cada nivel de ese monstruo.

*El dragón de Keiyo golpea el suelo con su puño izquierdo provocando que un vórtice de fuego envuelva a Exeel*

(Lp 2800-1900)

"Ryo" Impresionante….

"Shirley" ¡Ese es mi hermanito! Ningún enmascarado de tres al cuarto podría con el

"Legna" Tampoco puede confiarse. Exeel es un guardián, después de todo dudo que su poder se acabe aquí.

"Keiyo" Colocó una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

(Lp 3400 / [3])

"Exeel" ¡Es mi turno! ¡Robo!

(Lp 1900 / [5])

"Exeel" ¡Activo la carta mágica de ritual Transmigración De Ojos Rojos! Esta carta me permite sacrificar o desterrar monstruos Ojos Rojos de mi mano, campo y/o cementerio para realizar una invocación por ritual. Sacrificó desde mi mano a mi Guiverno De Ojos Rojos y a mi Dragón Retro De Ojos Rojos, ambos de nivel 4.

*Unas llamas carmesí se forman en el campo, devorando a dos pequeños dragones negros para después surgir de las llamas la figura de un hombre vestido con una armadura negra, que recuerda al cuerpo del Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos *

"Exeel" Nivel 8 ¡Señor Del Carmesí!

(Lv 8 / Atk 2400 / Def 2100) / [1]

"Keiyo" ¿¡Señor Del Carmesí!?

"Exeel" Ahora en mi cementerio activo el efecto de Piedra Negra De La Leyenda: Regresando al Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos en mi cementerio a mi deck, esta carta regresa a mi mano [2] Ahora se activa el efecto del Señor Del Carmesí: Cuando un efecto que no sea el suyo es activado, puede destruir un monstruo y una carta mágica en el campo. Destruyó a tu Draconium Marte y a tu Altar De Culto Draconium

*El Señor Del Carmesí se envuelve en llamas y se lanza en picada a gran velocidad, atravesando el cuerpo del dragón por completo y cayendo en el altar volviéndolo unas ruinas mientras Keiyo sonríe*

"Keiyo" Has sentenciado tu derrota… Cuando Draconium Marte es destruido mi oponente recibe daño igual a sus puntos de ataque en el momento de su destrucción… Ósea 3500.

"Exeel" ¿T-Tanto?

*El gran dragón se convierte en una esfera de llamas que explota dirigiendo sus llamas contra Exeel*

"Ryo" Se acabó, no podrá resistir eso.

"Exeel" De mi mano, descarto la Piedra Negra De La Leyenda para activar el efecto de mi Reloj De Arena Negra: Cuando recibo 2000 puntos de daño o más, esta carta se invoca de forma especial negando todo el daño.

*De pronto un reloj de arena decorado como un Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos que abre su boca y succiona todas las llamas, convirtiéndolas en arena negra en su interior, para después encenderse una gema roja que rodea su base*

(Lv 3 / Atk 500 / Def 500 / Lp 1900)

"Keiyo" Te has salvado…

"Exeel" Cada vez que fuera a recibir daño, mientras está carta este en el campo, ese daño es negado y un contador Ojos Rojos es añadido a esta carta desterrando una carta Ojos Rojos de mi cementerio. Además haciendo esto, puedo negar su propia destrucción. [0]

"Keiyo" Entonces mientras tenga cartas en su cementerio no recibirá daño…. Eso puede ser un problema.

"Exeel" ¡Batalla! Señor Del Carmesí, ¡destruye a su Pilar Draconium!

*El guerrero golpea con su puño envuelto en llamas negras al pilar destruyéndolo*

"Keiyo" Cuando un Pilar Draconium es destruido, puedo robar una carta. [4]

"Exeel" Finalizó mi turno y activo el efecto de mi Guiverno de Ojos Rojos en mi cementerio: Si este turno no realice ninguna invocación normal, puedo desterrar esta carta en mi cementerio para invocar un monstruo Ojos Rojos de mi cementerio de forma especial. Renace Archidemonio Del Relámpago De Ojos Rojos.

*Una gran cantidad de rayos inundan el campo creando una nube negra en el suelo de donde sale un gran esqueleto demoniaco con alas que conserva aún varios músculos y con dos ojos rojos brillantes en su rostro*

(Lv 6 / Atk 2500 / Def 1200)

(Lp 1900 / [0])

"Keiyo" ¡Mi turno! ¡Robo!

(Lp 3400 / [5])

"Keiyo" En mi cementerio activo el efecto de mi Altar De Culto Draconium: Desterrando esta carta desde mi cementerio junto un monstruo Draconium en mi cementerio, puedo invocar desde mi deck un monstruo Draconium de nivel inferior al del monstruo desterrado.

"Exeel" Se activa el efecto de mi Señor Del Carmesí: Cuando un efecto que no sea el suyo es activado, puede destruir una carta mágica o de trampa en el campo. Destruyó tu carta tapada.

*El señor del carmesí alza su mano derecha apuntando con su dedo índice hacia la carta boca abajo disparando con él una bala de fuego que prende en llamas la carta*

"Keiyo" Pero esto no detiene el efecto de mi Altar. Destierro a Planetar Draconium Marte de nivel 8. Ahora aparece ¡Planetar Draconium Venus!

*Un majestuoso dragón dorado alargado aparece su cuerpo, tenía forma de cadena pero cada eslabón era de color dorado en forma de corazón, en su pecho una gema Draconium de gran tamaño de color rojo brillaba intensamente, aunque en su interior se podían distinguir una vía láctea*

(Lv 6 / Atk 2200 / Def 2700)

"Keiyo" Venus puede ser tratada como dos materiales exceed de nivel 4. ¡Overlay! ¡Rugidos de los Dioses que iluminan el cielo, como truenos y rayos blandiendo vuestro pesado martillo atravesando las nubes, rugid de forma atronadora a mi orden! ¡Invocación exceed! ¡Rango 4 Draconium Mjionnir!

*Un gran trueno sacude el campo de duelo mostrando la figura de un dragón verde vestido con una armadura negra y amarilla. En los extremos de sus brazos llevaba unos pesados guanteletes con dos gemas verdes brillantes que sobresalían a los lados en forma de martillo*

(Rank 4 / Atk 2500 / Def 2000)

"Exeel" ¿Y debería asustarme por tu dragón?

"Keiyo" Eso lo dejo a tu elección… Aunque no harías mal en hacerlo. ¡Batalla! ¡Draconium Mjionnir, ataca a su Señor Del Carmesí!

*El dragón concentra una gran cantidad de electricidad de color verdoso en las gemas de sus brazos, para después lanzar un poderoso rugido; se impulsa con un tremendo salto de sus patas traseras golpeando con sus martillos al guerrero con armadura, el cual trata de bloquear el golpe con sus brazos, pero es inútil debido a la potencia del golpe*

(Lp 1900-1800)

"Exeel" Mi Señor Del Carmesí…

"Keiyo" Ahora activo el efecto de Mjionnir: Cuando está carta destruye un monstruo en batalla, puedo desacoplar un material Overlay de esta carta, para aumentar sus puntos de ataque en 500 y darle un segundo ataque.

*El cuerpo del dragón se envuelve en una gran cantidad de electricidad iluminándose*

(Atk 2500- 3000)

"Keiyo" ¡Ahora ataca a su Archidemonio Del Relámpago!

*El dragón gira sobre sí mismo, asestando un fuerte golpe en el pecho del demonio, quebrando su cuerpo y destruyéndolo*

(Lp 1800-1300)

"Keiyo" Colocó una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

(Lp 3400 / [4])

(Atk Mjionnir 3000-2500)

"Shirley" Parece que el duelo a llegado hasta aquí.

"Ryo" Valla…. Realmente es el campeón nacional…

"Exeel" Hacía tiempo que no me divertía de este modo… ¡Pero aún no has visto nada de mi poder! ¡Robo! [1]

*El cuerpo de Exeel es envuelto en un aura oscura mientras sonríe al ver la carta de su robo*

"Exeel" Activo la carta mágica Espejo Del Dragón. Esta carta me permite desterrar monstruos de tipo dragón en mi campo y/o cementerio para así fusionarlos. Destierro en mi cementerio a mi Dragón Impacto Meteoro De Ojos Rojos y al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos para fusionarlos. ¡Criatura alada de la oscuridad, envuelve tu cuerpo en las negras llamas del infierno y golpea con un furioso impacto esta tierra impura! ¡Invocación por fusión! Nivel 8 ¡Dragón Cometa Negro Meteoro!

*Un dragón negro envuelto en llamas cae del cielo, su cuerpo tenía varias grietas rojas como si el magma corriese por sus venas*

(Lv 8 / Atk 3500 / Def 2000)

"Legna" 3500 puntos…

"Exeel" Activo su efecto: Cuando está carta es invocada con éxito, puedo enviar desde mi deck a mi cementerio un monstruo Ojos Rojos para infringir daño igual a la mitad de los puntos de ataque de ese monstruo. Envío a Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos al cementerio. Ahora recibe todo el daño.

*El dragón cometa extiende sus alas lanzando varias chispas que queman levemente a Keiyo*

(Lp 3400-2200)

"Exeel" ¡Ahora ve! ¡Dragón Cometa Negro Meteoro ataca a su Draconium! ¡Impacto Final oscuro!

*El dragón emprende el vuelo para luego caer en picada sobre el dragón de Keiyo, causando una gran explosión*

(Lp 2200-1200)

"Keiyo" (Este impacto fue real… Pero a la vez fue distinto a cuando luche contra Hukara… ¿qué significa?)

"Exeel" Termino mi turno.

"Keiyo" Me parece que está bobada de duelo ya ha durado demasiado…. ¡Robo! [5] Desde mi cementerio activo el efecto de Planetar Draconium Venus: Desterrando esta carta en mi campo mientras no controle otros monstruos, puedo invocar un monstruo Draconium este turno de nivel alto sin necesidad de un sacrificio. ¡Aparece! ¡Planetar Draconium Tierra!

*Un gran destello inunda el campo iluminando la oscura sala. Un inmenso dragón alado azul sin garras cubierto por varias placas de gema verde simulando ser los continentes aparece, sus alas eran blancas, suaves y difuminadas como nubes al igual que su larga cola*

(Lv 10 / Atk ? / Def ?)

"Exeel" ¿Qué es ese dragón...?

"Keiyo" Efecto de Tierra: Cuando está carta es invocada desde mi mano puedo enviar un monstruo Draconium de mi deck al cementerio e invocar una ficha Semilla Draconium en mi campo por cada 2 niveles del monstruo enviado. Envío a Draconium Espectral de nivel 8, por lo tanto invoco a cuatro Semillas Draconium

*cuatro semillas de cristal verde brotan del suelo frente al dragón*

(Lv 1 / Atk 500 / Def 500 x4)

"Keiyo" Mi Planetar Draconium Tierra gana 1000 Puntos de ataque por cada Semilla Draconium en el campo.

"Exeel" Hay cuatro semillas…. ¡Maldición!

(Atk ?-4000 / Def ?-4000)

"Keiyo" ¡Batalla! ¡Draconium Tierra batalla! ¡Rugido de la Atmósfera!

*El dragón abre su boca acumulando una gran cantidad de luz blanca, disparando un rayo blanco contra el dragón cometa destruyéndolo*

(Lp 1300-800)

"Exeel" Aún no me has derrotado. Activo el efecto de mi Dragón Cometa: Cuando está carta es destruida y enviada al cementerio, puedo invocar un monstruo normal desde mi cementerio de forma especial. ¡Renace Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos!

*Las llamas del Dragón Cometa que se estaban extinguiendo vuelven a crecer, apareciendo de entre ellas de nuevo el famoso dragón*

(Lv 7 / Atk 2400 / Def 2000)

"Keiyo" Este duelo a terminado. Activo mi carta trampa Castigo De Guerra. El turno que esta carta es activada, cada monstruo que destruya un monstruo en batalla este turno será destruido por efecto de esta carta

"Exeel" Espera…. Entonces…

"Keiyo" Tierra será destruida

*Unas grietas aparecen por el cuerpo del dragón extendiéndose hasta desaparecer*

"Ryo" ¿Qué sentido tiene destruir a su propio monstruo?

"Keiyo" Efecto adicional de Tierra: Cuando está carta es destruida y enviada al cementerio, puedo destruir una semilla Draconium en mi campo para invocarlo de forma especial desde mi cementerio.

"Exeel" Espera entonces…. ¿Ese era tu objetivo?

*Una de las semillas desaparece y de pronto el dragón regresa extendiendo sus alas*

(Atk 4000-3000)

"Keiyo" Aún estamos en la fase de batalla. ¡Planetar Draconium Tierra ataca a su Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos!

*El Draconium dispara una gran cantidad de energía que desintegra al dragón negro*

"Exeel" Como estaba en defensa no pierdo puntos pero…

"Keiyo" Efecto de mi carta trampa Castigo de guerra: El monstruo que destruya un monstruo en batalla será destruido.

*las grietas en el cuerpo de tierra reaparecen destruyéndola*

"Keiyo" Efecto de Tierra: Destruyó una ficha para invocarlo de nuevo.

*Una semilla desaparece y de un resplandor regresa de nuevo el inmenso dragón *

(Lv 10 / Atk 3000-2000 / Def 3000-2000)

"Shirley" Le salió un combo perfecto.

"Keiyo" Se acabó… ¡Planetar Draconium Tierra, ataca directamente! ¡Aullido de la Atmósfera!

*El dragón lanza un poderoso grito que causa varias ondas sonoras que impactan en Exeel, provocando que salga volando contra la pared cayéndose su máscara y desapareciendo su aura oscura*

(Lp 800-0)

"Keiyo" No estuvo nada mal.

*El campeón se acerca a Exeel ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse, este toma la máscara sonriendo y accede a tomar su mano levantándose*

"Exeel" Si, fue impresionante. Por favor, permitid que os lleve a un buen lugar donde dormir.

*Mientras tanto, en la orilla del mar de la isla, una extraña figura observaba el edificio con intenciones seguramente nada amigables*

#Fin del Capítulo 31

Próximo Capítulo: _EL QUE SE IMPONE A LA OSCURIDAD ABSOLUTA_. ¡No se lo pierdan! #

DISCULPEN POR EL RETRASO HUBO PROBLEMAS CON EL EDITOR Y SE FUE :'v… POR SUERTE YA ENCONTRAMOS A UNO NUEVO DISPUESTO A AYUDARNOS ^-^

ADEMAS SE ANUNCIA QUE A PARTIR DE HOY LOS CAPITULOS SERAN BISEMANALES, DEBIDO A PROBLEMAS DE TIEMPO

LAMENTAMOS LAS MOLESTIAS

Hola chicos, soy la nueva editora **~Ruri_Shassel_Kurosaki~** , es un placer trabajar en este proyecto. Gracias a mi Jefe por la oportunidad w. Espero que les guste nuestro trabajo. Saludillos a todos mis queridos lectores :3


	32. Chapter 32

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.32

 _CAPÍTULO 32: EL QUE SE IMPONE A LA OSCURIDAD ABSOLUTA_

#El viaje de Legna, Keiyo, Shirley y Ryo en búsqueda de las llaves que permiten la liberación de los KA prohibidos; unos monstruos de la antigüedad con el poder de sumir al mundo en la oscuridad, los lleva hasta la Legendaria Academia de Duelos, la primera de su tipo creada hace años por el mismo Seto Kaiba, aunque ya abandonada. Legna y los demás buscan alguna pista de la llave que les lleve un paso más cerca de reencontrarse con la raptada Yumi. Allí conocen a Exeel, la única persona que sigue viviendo en la Academia, protegiendo la llave que no es otra que la máscara de Darkness. Keiyo se enfrenta al guardián, quien usa al mítico Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos, pero el campeón nacional demuestra su poder, aunque ambos reconocen el talento del otro con un apretón de manos #

 ***Exeel lleva a todos hasta el antiguo despacho del director de la Academia, donde había un pequeño campamento levantado con varios sacos de dormir y una tienda de campaña.***

"Exeel" Shirley puede usar la tienda, el resto dormiremos en los sacos.

*la chica se mete en la tienda para cambiarse de ropa y prepararse para dormir, no sin antes sacar su cabeza por la puerta de la misma sonriendo*

"Shirley" Legna, quiero que sepas que no me importa si entras tu jeje

*vuelve a meter la cabeza ante la mirada irritada de Keiyo apretando con fuerza su puño*

"Keiyo" Una chica no debe decir esas cosas…

 ***Todos estaban acomodados, sentados en círculo mientras hablaban y comían. Ryo le daba de comer a su escarabajo, sonriendo mientras esté comía de su mano para luego volar y posarse en su cabeza***

"Legna" Oye Exeel, dices que vives aquí solo. Pero esta habitación estaba preparada para varias personas…

"Ryo" ¡Es cierto! ¿Acaso tienes poderes y sabías que veníamos?

"Shirley" ¡No seas idiota! Entonces no nos hubiera interrogado cuando nos conoció.

"Ryo" ¡Es cierto!

"Exeel" Lo cierto… es que todo esto no estaba preparado para vosotros…No os he contado toda la verdad.

"Keiyo" ¿Acaso eres un criminal o un Doomlord?

"Shirley" No creo que sea la cosa tan repetitiva hermano…

"Exeel" No es nada de eso…Hace 10 años unos amigos y yo formamos un grupo de investigación de casos paranormales y leyendas. En unos meses ya estábamos muy solicitados, pues teníamos un alto margen de éxito. Y resolvimos varias leyendas, pero siempre hubo una leyenda que nos llamaba la atención.

"Legna" La Academia De Duelos

"Exeel" Correcto. La desaparición de estudiantes, de la Academia entera… rumores de viajes a otros mundos…era demasiado tentador para resistirnos. Decidimos venir a investigar, y acampamos en esta misma sala. A la noche siguiente fuimos a investigar una residencia conocida como Residencia Abandonada, pronto encontramos el campo de duelos secreto y realizamos uno de los rituales para comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos y si aún había algún rastro del poder de Darkness…fue un grave error, la oscuridad nos envolvió… las velas estaban encendidas pero no se veía nada. Cuando la oscuridad se disipó…mis amigos ya no estaban. En su lugar estaba la máscara de Darkness. Los busque por toda la isla pero no los encontré... Llamé a sus familiares pensando que habían regresado pero ninguno de sus familiares les recordaba, era como si nunca hubieran existido. Pero entonces ¿por qué yo si los recordaba? ¿Por qué sus cosas seguían en esta sala? Me puse la máscara y descubrí la verdad. Mis amigos habían sido intercambiados por el poder de la oscuridad. Por el poder de Darkness, no había forma de hacerlos regresar…Ya no me quedaba nada por el cual quedarme en esta isla…pero tampoco podía dejar la máscara aquí sola. Ni llevármela a casa. Era demasiado arriesgado… podría caer en las manos equivocadas. Entonces decidí quedarme y cuidar yo mismo la máscara, asumiendo el poder de Darkness. Y del mismo modo asegurándome que nadie cometiera el mismo error que nosotros

"Shirley" Es una historia terrorífica.

"Ryo" Y-ya T-te digo…P-pero no T-te p-preocupes Shirley Y-yo estoy a-aquí para p-p-protegerte…

"Shirley" ¡Pero si ni siquiera puedes hablar!

"Keiyo"… (Eso explicaría porque recibí antes un impacto real. Aunque la sensación era diferente al duelo contra Kai)

"Legna" ¿entonces llevas aquí cuánto?

"Exeel" 6 años

"Shirley" ¿¡6 años tu solo en esta isla!?

"Ryo" E-eso es d-demasiado

"Exeel" Si pero no os preocupéis, estoy acostumbrado y como habéis visto soy bastante fuerte. Además ya es tarde y no sabemos cuándo atacarán los Doomlord, será mejor descansar.

"Keiyo" Tiene razón… mañana seguiremos investigando.

 ***Legna asiente y todos se preparan para dormir, aunque Exeel seguía despierto observando por la ventana. Después de pasar unas horas una figura encapuchada entraba al campo de duelos secreto de la residencia abandonada observando a su alrededor***

"Exeel" Lo que buscas no se encuentra ahí Doomlord…

"?" No esperaba ser descubierto tan pronto. Me hubiera gustado ver más este lugar

"Exeel" Por desgracia lo único que vas a ver desde este momento…Es oscuridad. No dejaré que tomen esta máscara

*El joven saca la máscara de Darkness mostrándola a su oponente, al que este responde con un suspiro intenso*

"?" Si te soy sincero esa máscara me da igual, solo quería enfrentarme a una persona, pero creo que no está aquí… Bueno tomaré esa máscara rápido… Si no lo hago pueden ponerse muy pesados

*El Doomlord se quita su capucha mostrando su rostro, se trataba de Kai*

"Exeel" ¿Crees que voy a entregártela? Este lugar no te depara gloria solo. ¡Desaparecerás en la oscuridad!

*Exeel coloca la máscara de Darkness en su rostro, lo que provoca que una intensa aura oscura envuelva su cuerpo. Poco a poco una niebla negra cubre el campo ante la mirada despreocupada de Kai, que suelta un tímido bostezo*

"Kai" Supongo que era mucho pedir hacerlo por las buenas…. Está bien te mostraré mi poder absoluto

*Ambos duelistas toman sus cartas y las colocan en sus respectivos Duel Disck*

"Ambos" ¡Duelo!

"Kai" Comenzaré yo. ¡Robo! [6] Invoco a mi Explorador De Los Cielos en ataque

*Un pequeño ángel vestido como un aviador aparece sobre el campo, colocándose su casco, pues le quedaba demasiado grande*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1600 / Def 1200)

"Kai" Cuando mi Explorador De Los Cielos es invocado, puedo agregar un "Santuario en el Cielo" de mi deck a mi mano. Agrego Las ruinas del Cielo, ya que esta carta es considerada como El Santuario en el Cielo [6]. Y ahora… ¡la activo!

*El campo se transforma, convirtiendo el piso en una especie de nube negra de tormenta, mientras las ruinas de una antigua ciudad destruida se elevaba entre las nubes*

"Kai" Cuando está carta es activada puedo enviar un monstruo tipo hada de mi deck a mi cementerio. Termino mi turno

(Lp 4000 / [5])

"Exeel" Es mi turno. ¡Robo! [6] Activo la carta mágica Santuario de Dragones. Esta carta me permite enviar un monstruo de tipo dragón de mi deck al cementerio, y si ese monstruo es un monstruo normal puedo enviar un dragón más. Envío a mi Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos y a mi Dragón Impacto Meteoro al cementerio. Ahora activo la carta mágica Espejo del Dragón. Desterrando monstruos de tipo dragón en mi campo y/o cementerio puedo hacer una invocación por fusión. Fusionó a mi Dragón Impacto Meteoro y a mi Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos. ¡Aparece Dragón Cometa Negro Meteoro!

*Una bola de fuego de gran tamaño cae sobre el campo, ésta de pronto extiende dos grandes alas de fuego, dejando ver a un dragón negro y rojo, cuyo cuerpo estaba agrietado, mostrando cómo su interior o su propia sangre eran magma*

(Lv 8 / Atk 3500 / Def 2000)

"Kai" 3500 puntos de ataque en turno uno…Es un poco excesivo ¿no?

*El aura oscura que rodeaba a Exeel aumenta levemente cuando éste sonríe*

"Exeel" ¡Acabaré contigo rápidamente y con todos los demás ilusos que intenten tomar mi poder! Activo el efecto de mi dragón cometa: Cuando está carta es invocada con éxito, puedo enviar desde mi deck un monstruo Ojos Rojos e infringir daño igual a la mitad de sus puntos de ataque a tu vida. Envío a mi Dragón Negro Resplandeciente De Ojos Rojos al cementerio y así te inflijo 1200 puntos de daño

*El dragón bate sus alas lanzando varias llamas que golpean a Kai, el cual se protege con sus brazos*

(Lp 4000-2800)

"Exeel" Ahora invoco a mi Dragón Bebé De Ojos Rojos

*Un pequeño y tierno Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos en miniatura aparece*

(Lv 3 / Atk 1200 / Def 700)

"Exeel" Batalla… ¡Dragón Cometa Negro Meteoro ataca a su Explorador De Los Cielos!

*El dragón abre su boca y escupe una roca negra de magma que impacta y funde el cuerpo del ángel*

"Kai" Mientras Las Ruinas del Cielo estén en mi campo, todo daño que reciba de batallas que involucren a un monstruo de tipo hada a mis puntos de vida es reducido a 0. Además cuando mi Explorador De Los Cielos es destruido, puedo agregar dos monstruos de tipo hada de mi deck a mi mano mientras controle un Santuario en el Cielo. Agrego a mis Señores Oscuros Ixchel y Suberbia [7]

"Exeel" ¡Ahora tus puntos de vida están indefensos! ¡Ataco directamente con mi Dragón Bebé De Ojos Rojos!

*El pequeño dragón carga contra Kai a gran velocidad, ante la sonrisa de éste*

(Lp 2800-1600)

"Kai" Cuando recibo un ataque directo, ésta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi cementerio. ¡Renace Protector De Las Almas!

*Una gran luz envuelve el campo, apareciendo un ángel femenino de vestimentas azules y doradas; su cabello era naranja suave y portaba un gran cetro dorado en su mano derecha*

(Lv 6 / Atk 1700 / Def 2200)

"Kai" Cuando está carta es invocada de esta manera, selecciono un monstruo en el campo y aumento mis puntos de vida igual al ataque del monstruo seleccionado. ¡Elijo a Dragón Cometa Negro Meteoro!

(Lp 1600-5100)

"Exeel" Maldito… Colocó una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

(Lp 4000 / [2])

"Kai" ¿Qué paso? Pensé que ibas a derrotarme en un turno… En fin… ¡Robo! [8] De mí mano activo el efecto de Señor Oscuro Ixchel: Descartando esta carta junto otra carta Señor Oscuro puedo robar dos cartas. Descarto a señor oscuro Suberbia y ahora robo dos cartas [8] Activo la carta mágica Contacto con el Señor Oscuro, ésta carta me permite invocar un monstruo Señor Oscuro de mi cementerio en posición de defensa. ¡Ven a mí! ¡Señor Oscuro Suberbia!

*Una grieta se abre en la nube emitiendo una luz púrpura de donde un ángel envuelto en una armadura gruesa y negra en forma de cilindro aparece volando con sus alas naranjas y dos brazos que permanecían flotando separados de su cuerpo*

(Lv 8 / Atk 2900 / Def 2400)

"Kai" Cuando Suberbia es invocado desde mi cementerio, puedo invocar de forma especial otro Señor Oscuro en mi cementerio. ¡Ven Señor Oscuro Ixchel!

*Suberbia introduce sus grandes brazos en el suelo sacando de él a una hermosa ángel femenina, de alas negras y tez oscura; la cual vestía un traje negro y rojo con toques dorados*

(Lv 10 / Atk 2500 / Def 3000)

"Kai" Aún no realice ninguna invocación normal. Invoco al Agente Del Misterio Tierra en ataque

*Una pequeña y tierna ángel vestida con una agradable túnica blanca aparece en el campo sonriente*

(Lv2 / Atk 1000 / Def 200)

"Kai" Cuando Tierra es invocada mientras controlo un Santuario en el Cielo puedo agregar desde mi deck un Amo Hyperion [7] ¡Ahora destierro a Tierra en mi campo para invocar de forma especial a mi Amo Hyperion!

*La pequeña ángel desaparece formando un gran anillo de luz, del cual emerge una enorme figura de un ángel cubierto por una lujosa armadura de estilo romana con dos grandes alas de fuego*

(Lv 8 / Atk 2700 / Def 2100)

"Kai" Uso el efecto de Amo Hyperion: Una vez por turno, puedo desterrar un monstruo de tipo hada y atributo luz en mi cementerio para destruir una carta en el campo. Destierro a mi Explorador De Los Cielos y destruyó a tu Dragón Cometa. ¡Penitencia ardiente!

*Hyperion crea una gran esfera de fuego sobre su cabeza donde toma una pequeña porción de llamas que arroja contra el dragón destruyéndolo*

"Exeel" Cuando mi Dragón Cometa Negro Meteoro es destruido, puedo invocar un monstruo normal desde mi cementerio. ¡Ven Dragón Negro Resplandeciente De Ojos Rojos!

*Un dragón de piel negra brillante y cuatro alas rojas aparece en una pose defensiva*

"Kai" Entonces… ¡Ixchel ataca a su dragón!

*El ángel extiende sus alas y toma vuelo arremetiendo contra el dragón, atravesando su pecho con su mano desnuda*

"Exeel "Estaba en posición de defensa, por tanto no recibí daño

(Lp 4000)

"Kai" Cierto… pero tu Bebé esta en ataque. ¡Ve Amo Hyperion!

*De nuevo el Amo Hyperion toma unas llamas de la esfera, esta ves creando un gran látigo de fuego con el que golpea al dragón destruyéndolo*

(Lp 4000-2500)

"Exeel" Cuando mi Dragón Bebé De Ojos Rojos es destruido en batalla, puedo invocar un monstruo Ojos Rojos de mi deck. ¡Ven Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos!

*El magnífico Dragón Negro aparece volando, soltando un gran rugido*

(Lv 7 / Atk 2400 / Def 2000)

"Exeel" Además mi Dragón Bebé se convierte en una carta de equipo, aumentando su ataque en 300 puntos

(Atk 2400 -2700)

"Kai" Colocó tres cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno

(Lp 5100 / [3])

"Exeel" Mi turno ¡Robo!

(Lp 2500 / [3])

"Exeel" Activo la carta mágica Perspicacia de Ojos Rojos. Enviando un monstruo Ojos Rojos de mi deck al cementerio, puedo agregar una carta mágica o trampa Ojos Rojos de mi deck a mi mano. Envío a mi cementerio a Archidemonio Del Relámpago De Ojos Rojos y agrego la carta mágica Fusión de Ojos Rojos

"Kai" Activo mi carta trampa de contra efecto ¡Vergüenza solemne! Esta carta se activa pagando 1000 puntos cuando mi oponente agrega una carta a su mano mediante un efecto. Mi oponente no puede jugar la carta agregada este turno, así como tampoco podrá agregar más cartas a su mano hasta mi próxima Stanby Phase. Y gracias a que controlo las Ruinas del Cielo no tengo que pagar costo alguno para activar mis cartas de trampa de contra efecto o los efectos de monstruos de luz tipo hada que requieran pagar puntos de vida.

*La carta de Fusión De Ojos Rojos se vuelve negra, indicando que no se puede jugar; lo que provoca una mueca de disgusto en Exeel*

"Exeel" Maldito gusano… No vas a poder detenerme solo con eso. ¡Carta mágica Retorno de los Señores Dragón! Esta carta invoca de forma especial desde mi cementerio un monstruo de tipo dragón de nivel 7 u 8. ¡Renace Dragón Negro Resplandeciente De Ojos Rojos!

*El Dragón Negro de piel brillante renace una vez más lanzando un fuerte rugido*

"Kai" ¿Qué planeas hacer?

"Exeel" Ahora mis dos Dragones Negros de nivel 7 ¡Overlay!

*Los dos dragones se convierten en esferas de luz que flotan en el aire y se hunden en el suelo creando un portal*

"Exeel" ¡Invocación Exceed! ¡Rango 7: Dragón De Metal Resplandeciente De Ojos Rojos!

*Un dragón de metal negro aparece con movimientos algo bruscos pero precisos, lanza un rugido mecánico, mientras unas líneas azules se encendían por todo su cuerpo*

(Rank 7 / Atk 2800 / Def 2400)

"Kai" Ese monstruo es imponente ¿cierto?

"Exeel" Es mucho más que imponente. ¡Activo su efecto: Usando una unidad Overlay de esta carta, puedo invocar desde mi cementerio un monstruo Ojos Rojos normal de nivel 7 o menor! ¡Aparece Archidemonio Del Relámpago De Ojos Rojos!

*Unas nubes de tormenta se forman sobre el campo, apareciendo volando entre ellas un demonio esquelético de huesos negros y unos profundos ojos rojos*

(Lv 6 / Atk 2500 / Def 1200)

"Exeel" Aún hay más. Invoco a Gearfried El Caballero De Hierro De Ojos Rojos

*Un caballero cubierto por completo con una armadura de acero negro con líneas rojas*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1800 / Def 1600)

"Exeel" ¡Ahora activo mi carta trampa Cadena de filo blanco de Ojos Rojos! Esta carta se convierte en una carta de equipo de un monstruo Ojos Rojos en mi campo, el cual este turno puede realizar un segundo ataque a tus monstruos durante este turno. Lo equipo a mi Gearfried

*Una cadena en forma de dragón aparece, siendo tomada por el caballero en sus manos*

"Kai" ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso?

"Exeel" Activo el efecto de Gearfried: Enviando una carta equipada a él al cementerio, puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi cementerio un monstruo Ojos Rojos de nivel 7 o menor. Envío mi cadena al cementerio y ahora invoco una vez más a mi Dragón Negro Resplandeciente De Ojos Rojos

*El dragón enviado anteriormente al cementerio para usar el efecto del dragón de metal regresa, extendiendo sus alas una vez más*

(Lv 7 / Atk 2400 / Def 2000)

 ***Mientras tanto, en el despacho del director, Legna está teniendo una pesadilla; donde Yumi era absorbida por una figura oscura, lo que hace que Legna se dé cuenta de que Exeel no se encuentra en la habitación***

"Legna" ¿Exeel?...

"Keiyo" Hace ya un buen rato que se levantó y se fue… Desde entonces no le he visto…Por desgracia… no puedo decir lo mismo de éste desgraciado intentando espiar a mi hermana…

*A los pies de Keiyo se encontraba Ryo, cómicamente tirado en el suelo con su cabeza llena de chichones*

"Ryo" Y-ya lo he d-dicho… Q-quería ir al baño…

"Keiyo" ¿Crees que me chupo el dedo? ¡El baño esta en dirección contraria!

*Legna suspira al entender que todo estaba bien o al menos eso parecía, pero al bajar su mirada ve al escarabajo de Ryo muy inquieto junto el colgante del colmillo de KA prohibido, el cual estaba temblando*

"Legna" Acaso… ¿¡Están aquí!?

*Rápidamente todos se preparan y salen corriendo en busca de Exeel, pero cuando salen por la entrada principal de la Academia, una figura les corta el paso*

"?" Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte pasar alteza

"Shirley" Espera tu eres...

"Legna"… ¡Tu!… ¡Maldito!… ¡Zillack!

*Frente a ellos se encontraba el carismático Doomlord pelirrojo, el cual observaba con una pose de menosprecio a Legna y los demás mientras una leve sonrisa cubre su cara*

"Zillack" ¿Qué ocurre? Esa expresión no refleja nada de belleza… Debería fijarse en mí "alteza" jeje…

"Legna" ¿Dónde te llevaste a Yumi? ¡Habla!

"Zillack" Vaya pregunta más tonta… A nuestra guarida claro… ¿Dónde más?

"Legna" ¡Devuélvela ahora mismo!

"Zillack" Me temo que no… Aún la necesitamos para nuestros bellos objetivos

"Ryo" ¿Objetivos?... ¿Has venido por la máscara?

"Zillack" ¿Yo?... Te equivocas, ese es el trabajo del novato. Yo solo le supervisó

"Ryo" ¿Novato?

"Shirley" Espera… Te refieres a…

"Legna" Kai…

"Keiyo" ¿Eso quiere decir que Exeel se está enfrentado ahora mismo a Hukara?

"Zillack" Correcto

"Ryo" Esto es malo… Si pierde la llave…

"Keiyo" Debemos ir a ayudarle

"Zillack" No voy a permitirlo. Esta es la primera caza del novato

"Legna" ¡Entonces yo te apartare!

"Zillack" Esas palabras no son nada bellas… Pero te mostraré un duelo que si lo es

*Legna y Zillack prenden sus discos de duelo y colocan sus decks*

"Legna y Zillack" ¡Duelo!

 ***Mientras tanto en el dormitorio abandonado***

"Exeel" Activo el efecto de Gearfried: Cuando una carta equipada a éste monstruo es mandada al cementerio, puedo destruir una carta mágica o de trampa en el campo de mi rival. ¡Destruyó las Ruinas en el Cielo!

*La espada del caballero se envuelve en llamas y éste la clava en el suelo incendiando todas las ruinas*

"Kai" Esto puede ser un problema…

"Exeel" ¡Batalla! ¡Dragón De Metal Resplandeciente De Ojos Rojos ataca a Amo Hyperion!

*El dragón mecánico abre su boca, lanzando una gran bola de fuego que atraviesa el cuerpo de Amo Hyperion *

(Lp 5100-5000)

"Exeel" ¡Ahora mi Archidemonio Del Relámpago De Ojos Rojos ataca a su Suberbia!

*El demonio comienza a acumular una gran cantidad de rayos sobre su cabeza para lanzarlos contra el ángel destruyéndolo*

"Exeel" Y ahora… ¡mi Dragón Negro Resplandeciente De Ojos Rojos ataca a su Guardián De Las Almas!

*El dragón lanza una ráfaga intensa de fuego por si boca destruyendo a la ángel *

"Exeel" Colocó una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

(Lp 2500 / [1])

(Lp Kai 5000 / [5])

"Exeel" Pobre infeliz… Vosotros solo usáis la oscuridad, tratas de conseguir su poder, pero solo arañáis la superficie. ¡Yo soy la oscuridad absoluta! ¡No podéis hacer nada contra mí!

"Kai" Jejeje… Tienes razón… Tú eres la oscuridad y estos Palmas solo la tratan de utilizar… ¿Pero sabes?... Yo… Seré…¡EL QUE DOMINE A LA OSCURIDAD!

#Fin del Capítulo 32#

Próximo Capítulo: _EL AULLIDO DE LA OSCURIDAD. ¿LAS HECHICERAS DEL CAOS SELLADAS?_

¡No se lo pierdan!


	33. Chapter 33

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.33

 _CAPITULO 33. AULLIDO DE LA OSCURIDAD: ¿LAS HECHICERAS DEL CAOS SELLADAS?_

#La búsqueda de Legna, Keiyo, Ryo y Shirley de las llaves para evitar la resurrección de los KA prohibidos les llevo en esta ocasión hasta la legendaria Academia de Duelos.

Pero no fueron los únicos.

Kai y Zillack también se encuentran en la isla; el primero en darse cuenta fue Exeel, el guardián de la Máscara de Darkness y Llave.

Con la residencia abandonada de campo de batalla, el guardián y el Doomlord se enfrentan. Mientras, en la entrada principal de la academia, Zillack retiene a Legna desafiándole#

 ***En la residencia abandonada, una densa niebla oscura cubre todo el lugar, Kai sonríe mientras toma una carta de su deck***

"Kai" ¡Robo!

(Lp 5000 / [6])

"Kai" Activo la carta mágica Canjear. De este modo puedo descartar un monstruo de nivel 8 de mi mano para robar dos cartas. Descarto a Señor Oscuro Asmodeus. [6]

"Exeel" Ahora recibirás el efecto de mi Dragón De Metal Resplandeciente De Ojos Rojos: Cada ves que mi rival active el efecto de una carta, recibe 500 puntos de daño

"Kai" ¿Cada vez que active un efecto?

*El dragón metálico aletea lanzando varias chispas a Kai, el cual sale algo magullado*

(Lp 5000-4500)

"Kai" Este efecto no me detendrá… Activo el efecto de Señor Oscuro Ixchel en mi campo: pagando 1000 Puntos de vida, puedo devolver una carta mágica o de trampa Señor Oscuro en mi cementerio a mi deck y usar su efecto

(Lp 4500-3500)

"Kai" Uso el efecto de Contacto con el Señor Oscuro. Y gracias a él, puedo invocar desde mi cementerio a mi Señor Oscuro Suberbia en defensa

*De nuevo el extraño ángel aparece, arrastrando con sus manos a otro ángel, esta vez vestido con una especie de armadura azulada sobre una túnica blanca y sus alas eran de color azul oscuro*

(Lv 8/ Atk 2900 / Def 2400)

"Kai" Cuando Suberbia es invocado desde mi cementerio, puedo invocar otro Señor Oscuro en mi cementerio. ¡Aparece Señor Oscuro Asmodeus!

(Lv 8 / Atk 3000 / Def 2500)

"Exeel" Has activado dos efectos, por lo tanto vas a recibir 1000 puntos de daño

*De nuevo el dragón metálico bate sus alas, lanzando varias chispas que Kai recibe muy tranquilamente*

(Lp 3500-2500)

"Kai" Estas pequeñas llamas no son nada comparado con la humillación que sentirás cuando te derrote… Sacrificó a mis Señores Oscuros Ixchel y Suberbia. ¡Aparece nivel 11, Señor Oscuro Lucifer!

*Los dos ángeles desaparecen creando un anagrama morado del cual un ángel de cabello blanco largo aparece volando mientras portaba una gran armadura negra como sus cuatro alas, mientras sostenía una imponente espada de filo negro en su mano derecha*

(Lv 11 / Atk 3000 / Def 3000)

"Exeel" ¿Un ataque de 3000?...

"Kai" Activo el efecto de Lucifer: Cuando está carta es invocada con éxito mediante una invocación por sacrificio, puedo invocar desde mi deck tantos monstruos Señor Oscuro como monstruos de efecto tenga mi rival.

"Exeel" Espera eso quiere decir…

"Kai" Ya que tu Dragón Resplandeciente y tu Archidemonio Del Relámpago son monstruos géminis no se considera monstruos de efecto. Sin embargo gracias al Dragón De Metal y a Gearfried puedo invocar. Invoco desde mi deck a mis Señores Oscuros Nasten y Zerato.

*Lucifer toma su espada alzándola al cielo, provocando que se abra una gran grieta en él, por la cual descienden dos monstruos. Uno era un ángel corpulento blanco con la cabeza de un feroz león negro con dos afilados cuernos (Lv 7 / Atk 2600 / Def 2600). Mientras que el otro, era un ángel algo menos corpulento, de tez negra con una túnica carmesí que cubre su cabeza del mismo color que sus alas, mientras en su mano izquierda sostiene un rompe espadas (Lv 8 / Atk 2800 / Def 2300)*

"Exeel" Parece que olvidas que mientras actives más efectos más daño vas a sufrir

*De nuevo el dragón metálico dispara varias llamas a Kai, el cual recibe sin pestañear*

(Lp 2000)

"Exeel" (No debo preocuparme, aún tengo este duelo controlado…)

 ***Mientras tanto en la entrada al edificio principal Legna y Zillack comienzan su duelo***

"Zillack" Yo comenzaré el duelo… ¡Robo! [6] Invoco al Sirviente De La Vanidad en ataque

*Un joven mayordomo de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio de buen porte aparece en el campo*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1500 / Def 1100)

"Zillack" Cuando está carta es invocada con éxito, puedo agregar un monstruo "Vanidad" de mi deck a mi mano. Elijo al Demonio De La Vanidad. Colocó tres cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno. [3]

"Legna" Es mi turno ¡Robo! [6] Invoco a mi Hechicera Blanca Beeld en ataque

*Una sonriente chica de cabello corto de color azul aparece, llevando un vestido blanco con adornos negros y azules, mientras en su mano derecha sostenía una pequeña barita de los mismos colores y en su mejilla derecha el símbolo del Ying brillaba*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1600 / Def 800)

"Legna" ¡Batalla! ¡Ataco a tu Sirviente De La Vanidad con mi Hechicera Blanca Beeld! ¡Resplandor llameante!

*La joven hechicera apunta al mayordomo con su barita, disparando desde ella una pequeña llama blanca que destruye al objetivo*

(Lp 4000-3900)

"Zillack" Cuando el Sirviente De La Vanidad es destruido, puedo invocar de forma especial de mi mano un monstruo "Vanidad" ignorando sus restricciones. Aparece nivel 6 Demonio De La Vanidad

*Un monstruo de aspecto humano masculino de cabello largo pelirrojo vestido con una larga túnica negra que cubría casi todo su cuerpo dejando ver solo su brazo izquierdo, el cual era un musculoso brazo peludo de color rojo semejante al de un simio*

(Lv 6 / Atk 2400 / Def 1200)

"Legna" Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno. [4] (Tengo que terminar pronto este duelo, para poder ir detrás de Kai antes de que sea demasiado tarde)

"Shirley" Esto es raro… Nunca vi a Legna así

"Ryo" Es verdad…. Legna normalmente se ve más calmado, ¿no?

"Keiyo" (¿Te estás dejando llevar por la ira?...)

"Zillack" Es mi turno ¡Robo! [4] Invoco a mi Escudero De La Vanidad en ataque

*Un fornido joven castaño de aspecto agradable aparece, con modestos ropajes de campesino, mientras portaba un gran escudo plateado con marcas carmesí*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1400 / Def 1400)

"Zillack" Mientras mi Escudero este en el campo, todos mis demás monstruos "Vanidad" ganan 300 puntos de ataque

(Atk Demonio 2400-2700)

"Zillack" ¡Batalla! ¡Demonio De La Vanidad ataca a su Hechicera Blanca!

*El demonio envuelve su brazo izquierdo en una extraña aura oscura y se lanza contra la hechicera*

"Legna" ¡Activo mi carta trampa Caos Magna! Esta carta trampa se activa cuando mi rival ataca a un monstruo hechicera, me permite invocar de forma especial un monstruo hechicera de mi mano del mismo nivel que el monstruo que ataca, y si sus puntos de ataque son mayores o iguales a los del ataque original de tu monstruo este es destruido.

"Zillack" Me temo que es inútil... Ningún jugador puede realizar invocaciones especiales en presencia de mi Demonio De La Vanidad

"Legna" ¿¡Cómo!?

*El puño envuelto en oscuridad del demonio está a punto de golpear a la hechicera, pero Legna reacciona a tiempo descartando una carta*

"Legna" Activo el efecto de Beeld: Si esta carta fuera a ser destruida, puedo descartar un monstruo de oscuridad en su lugar. Descarto a Hechicera Oscura Superior Skreel

*Antes de recibir el impacto Beeld alza su barita creando una barrera que detiene el golpe del demonio*

"Zillack" Pero aun así recibes daño

*Una onda de choque golpea a Legna, el cual suelta una mueca de dolor ante el golpe*

(Lp 4000-2900)

"Ryo" Ese impacto fue real ¿cierto?

"Shirley" Legna…

"Zillack" ¿No es bello? La desesperación en los ojos de alguien que trata de luchar por una causa justa…No hay nada más bello

"Legna" Es mi turno… ¡Robo! [5] (Ese monstruo que niega invocaciones especiales es un gran problema… Debo destruirlo lo antes posible) Invoco a mi Hechicera Oscura Cartdila en ataque

*Una chica de aspecto algo más maduro aparece con un hermoso cabello largo morado, su vestido era largo y escotado de color negro con una falda de 4 puntas con cascabeles blancos colgando de cada una. Su sombrero era algo grande y picudo aunque no ocultaban sus hermosos ojos azules oscuros y en su mano derecha sostenía una barita en forma de espejo con un cristal que refleja su marca del Yang en su mejilla derecha*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1700 / Def 800)

"Legna" Ahora activo la carta mágica Magia del Caos - Sinergia de Sincronía. Desterrando un monstruo de tipo lanzador de conjuros en mi cementerio, un monstruo de su mismo atributo gana Atk igual al del monstruo desterrado hasta el final del turno. Destierro a la Hechicera Oscura Superior Skreel y seleccionó a Cartdila

*Una corriente de energía oscura emerge del suelo envolviendo a Cartdila en ella aumentando su poder*

(Atk 1700-4100)

"Zillack" ¿4100 puntos de ataque?...

"Legna" Además Beeld aumenta sus puntos de ataque en 100 por cada monstruo de oscuridad desterrado

(Atk 1600-1700)

"Legna" ¡Batalla! ¡Hechicera Oscura Cartdila ataca a su Demonio De La Vanidad!

*La hechicera enfoca su barita espejo hacia el demonio y de esta sale una ráfaga de energía oscura que se dirige contra el demonio*

"Zillack" Eso no es nada bello… Por suerte con el efecto de mi escudero, todo ataque hacia mis monstruos "Vanidad" es redirigido contra el

*El escudero se interpone en el ataque de la hechicera recibiéndolo totalmente siendo destruido*

"Zillack" Activo mi trampa continua Bendición de la Vanidad. Mientras está carta este activada, no me veo afectado por los efectos de mis cartas "Vanidad", además esta carta niega todo el daño de batallas que involucre a un monstruo Vanidad y si un monstruo Vanidad es destruido, puedo invocar otro del mismo nivel desde mi deck. ¡Aparece Caballero De La Vanidad!

*Un caballero blanco vestido con una armadura blanca de adornos dorados que cubría todo su cuerpo y una larga capa azul en su mano derecha sostenía una larga lanza blanca*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1800 / Def 1600)

"Shirley" Esto es muy malo…

"Keiyo" Si… Primero anula las invocaciones especiales, luego las recupera sellando aun las de Legna y después anula todo daño de batalla y refuerza su campo… Es una estrategia temible…

"Ryo" Odio los decks que no dejan jugar…

"Legna" Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno…

(Lp 2900 / [2])

"Zillack" Es mi turno

(Lp 3900 / [4])

"Zillack" Activo la carta mágica continua Tesoro de la Vanidad [3]. Una vez por turno, cuando monstruo Vanidad destruya un monstruo en batalla, puedo robar una carta. Ahora invoco a mi Profeta De La Vanidad en ataque

*Una hermosa mujer vestida como una lectora de la buena aventura aparece con un elegante vestido de color morado, el cual parecía extremadamente caro*

(Lv 3 / Atk 1300 / Def 800)

"Zillack" Cuando esta carta es invocada con éxito puedo seleccionar hasta dos cartas boca abajo en el campo de mi rival. Estas no pueden ser activadas durante este turno… Elijo tu carta colocada

"Legna" Maldición…

"Zillack" Estas a mi merced príncipe…

¡Batalla! Demonio De La Vanidad ataca a tu Hechicera Oscura Cartdila

*El demonio vuelve a envolver su brazo en un fuerte aura oscura lanzándose contra la hechicera*

"Legna" ¡Desde mi mano activo el efecto de Kurichaos! Enviando esta carta desde mi mano al cementerio puedo reducir todo el daño a una hechicera a 0

*Legna descarta una carta y de pronto una bola de pelos negra y blanca con dos grandes ojos aparece bloqueando el golpe del demonio* [1]

"Zillack" Eso no estuvo mal, pero no olvides que aún tengo a mi Caballero De La Vanidad en mi campo. ¡Ve! Mi fiel caballero

*El apuesto guerrero carga con su lanza contra Cartdila destruyéndola de un golpe*

(Lp 2900-2800 / [1])

"Zillack" Ahora se activa mi Tesoro de la Vanidad, que me da una carta más [4] Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [3]

"Legna" Es mi turno ¡Robo! [2] Activo mi carta trampa Memoria del Legado. Sacrificando un monstruo en mi campo, esta carta reduce o aumenta el nivel de todos los monstruos en el campo y en la mano con su mismo atributo igual al nivel del monstruo sacrificado durante este turno.

"Zillack" ¿Reducir el nivel?

"Legna" Sacrifico a Beeld, por tanto todos los monstruos de atributo luz en el campo y en nuestras manos pierden cuatro niveles. Ahora ven a mi ¡Hechicera Del Caos Lara!

*La hechicera As de Legna aparece en el campo sosteniendo su barita en su mano derecha mientras sonreía*

(Lv 7-3 / Atk 2500 / Def 1200) / [1]

"Shirley" Eso ha sido brillante, reducir el nivel de un monstruo de nivel alto para poder invocarlo de forma normal.

"Legna" Este duelo no ha acabado… Mientras mis hechiceras me apoyen no perderé

"Zillack" Esas palabras son muy hermosas… veamos si esos lazos son igual de bellos

"Legna" ¡Ve! Lara ataca a su Demonio De La Vanidad ¡Relámpago del caos!

*La hechicera apunta al demonio con su barita, desde la cual lanza un poderoso rayo de color blanco y negro contra el demonio*

"Zillack" ¡Activo mi carta trampa El Vigor de la Vanidad! Cuando un monstruo Vanidad es atacado, esta carta duplica sus puntos de ataque hasta el final del turno

"Ryo" Espera… ¿qué ha dicho?

(Atk 2400-4800)

*Una inmensa aura oscura envuelve al demonio, el cual esquiva el rayo de Lara y se lanza contra ella*

"Keiyo" Si pierde a Lara no tendrá ninguna opción

"Legna" Activo el efecto de Lara: Cuando un monstruo Hechicera Del Caos fuera a ser destruida, puedo desterrar una carta mágica de mi cementerio en su lugar. Destierro la Magia del Caos Sinergia de Sincronía

"Zillack" Pero aun así recibirás daño

*Lara crea a tiempo una barrera de color blanco y negro que bloquea el feroz golpe del demonio, pero la onda expansiva es tan fuerte que lanza a Legna por los aires provocando que se golpee fuertemente contra el suelo*

(Lp 2800-500 / [1])

"Shirley" ¡Legna!

"Keiyo" ¿Qué ocurre? Está siendo superado muy fácilmente

"Zillack" ¿Realmente pensabas que podrías derrotarnos? No has hecho más que arañar la superficie

(Lp 3900 / [3])

"Legna" ¿Q-que quieres decir?...

"Zillack" Hasta ahora, solo os habéis enfrentado a los miembros más débiles de nuestra organización… Como toda estructura, hay componentes más importantes que otros y los Doomlord no son la excepción… Solo luchasteis contra soldados rasos, pero ahora mismo tienes ante ti a un miembro de elite… Uno de los siete gobernadores de las sombras. ¡Los más poderosos!

"Ryo" ¿Gobernadores de las sombras?... ¿Quién pone esos nombres?

"Shirley" Entonces… ¿Makoto solo era uno de esos niveles bajos?

"Keiyo" Interesante…

"Legna" E-entonces… ¿Hay otros seis tan fuertes como tú?

"Zillack" Correcto

"Legna" Bien… Entonces si os derroto a los siete podré salvar a Yumi

"Zillack" ¿Pero podrás hacerlo?…Ya has visto la diferencia entre mis habilidades y las de los demás Doomlord que has enfrentado. No hace falta decir que nuestros KA prohibidos también están a un nivel totalmente diferente. Además aun siendo solo un novato… uno de los siete gobernantes es tu amigo Kai Hukara… Dime ¿serás capaz de derrotarle? Sabes bien lo que le ocurre al perdedor de un duelo donde esté involucrado un Doomlord

*Al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo, Legna se estremece solo por pensar en la opción de que Kai fuera devorado en las sombras, cuando de pronto una explosión se escucha proveniente de la residencia abandonada*

"Zillack" Hablando del Rey de Roma… Parece que el novato y el guardián se están divirtiendo… Hermoso

"Legna" ¿Qué? ¿Kai y Exeel están luchando?

"Keiyo"… Hukara…

"Shirley" Entonces Kai también está aquí

"Ryo" Debemos ir rápido a ayudar a Exeel

*Shirley y Ryo comienzan a correr en dirección a la residencia abandonada, pero el Caballero De La Vanidad les corta el paso*

"Legna" ¡No los toques!

"Zillack Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que interfieran en el bautismo del Nuevo… Es algo demasiado hermoso para estropearlo

"Legna" Maldito… Cuando mi Magia del Caos Sinergia de Sincronía es desterrada, puedo usar su efecto; el cual me permite agregar un monstruo lanzador de conjuros de mi deck a mi mano

(Lp 500 / [2])

"Legna" Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno… [1] (Exeel…. Ten cuidado…)

 ***Mientras tanto en la residencia abandonada Exeel tiene en su campo a varios monstruos. Gearfried El Caballero De Hierro De Ojos Rojos**

 **(Lv 4 / Atk 1800 / Def 1600)**

 **Dragón Negro Resplandeciente De Ojos Rojos**

 **(Lv 7 / Atk 2400 / Def 2000)**

 **Archidemonio Del Relámpago De Ojos Rojos**

 **(Lv 6 / Atk 2500 / Def 1200)**

 **Dragón De Metal Resplandeciente De Ojos Rojos**

 **(Rank 7 / Atk 2800 / Def 2400)**

 **Además de una carta boca abajo. Mientras que Kai en su campo cuenta con Señor Oscuro Zerato**

 **(Lv 8 / Atk 2800 / Def 2300)**

 **Señor Oscuro Asmodeus**

 **(Lv 8 / Atk 3000 / Def 2500)**

 **Señor Oscuro Nasten**

 **(Lv 7 / Atk 2600 / Def 2600)**

 **Señor Oscuro Lucifer**

 **(Lv 11 / Atk 3000 / Def 3000)**

 **Además de dos cartas boca abajo***

"Exeel" (A pesar de que tuvo que pagar una gran cantidad de vida, no le ha importado y volvió a llenar su campo de varios y poderosos monstruos…)

"Kai" ¿Qué te parece esto?... ¡Pues solo es el comienzo del fin! Activo el efecto de Zerato: Una vez por turno, puedo descartar un monstruo de oscuridad en mi mano para destruir todos tus monstruos. Descarto a Señor Oscuro Amdusc [4]

"Exeel" No olvides que al activar un efecto mi Dragón De Metal Resplandeciente De Ojos Rojos te inflige 500 puntos de daño

*El dragón metálico vuelve a aletear, lanzando sus chispas contra Kai el cual recibe sonriendo*

(Lp 2000-1500)

"Kai" No me importa… ¡Este es tu fin! ¡Ve Zerato! ¡Purga de los Cielos!

*El ángel alza su rompe espadas envuelta en una gran cantidad de energía oscura, la cual libera dando un fuerte tajo en el aire. La energía envuelve todo el campo de Exeel, impidiendo que se pudiera ver algo en absoluto, mientras Kai no para de reírse a carcajada limpia*

"Kai" Jajaja ¿Qué te ha parecido esto "Señor Oscuridad"? No eres rival para mí… ni para mi poder. Ahora tus puntos están desprotegidos

"Exeel" ¿Eso crees?...

*Entre la oscuridad dos brillantes ojos rojos se muestran intensamente, poco a poco la oscuridad se disipa y ante la sorpresa de Kai, el dragón de metal permanecía intacto*

"Kai" ¿Pero qué?

"Exeel" Mientras tenga un material Overlay mi Dragón De Metal Resplandeciente De Ojos Rojos no puede ser destruido por efectos de cartas

"Kai" En ese caso lo destruiré en batalla ¡Ve Asmodeus! ¡Ataca a su dragón!

"Exeel" Activo su efecto: Durante cualquier turno, puedo desacoplar un material Overlay de esta carta para invocar un monstruo normal Ojos Rojos de mi cementerio. ¡Renace Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos!

*El dragón negro reaparece una vez más rugiendo al cielo*

(Lv 7 / Atk 2400 / Def 2000)

"Kai" ¡Eso no me detendrá! ¡Ve!

*El ángel toma una de sus plumas azules en su mano derecha y la convierte en una gran espada con la que corta en dos al Dragón Metálico*

(Lp 2500-2300)

"Exeel" Pero esto si lo hará. Activo mi carta trampa ¡Herencia de Ojos Rojos! Cuando un monstruo Ojos Rojos es destruido en batalla este turno, puedo darle sus puntos de ataque a otro monstruo en mi campo que será destruido al finalizar el turno.

(Atk Ojos Rojos 2400-5200)

"Kai" ¿5200 puntos de ataque?... En ese caso paro la batalla y activo el efecto de Lucifer: Puedo enviar una carta del tope de mi deck al cementerio por cada Señor Oscuro en mi campo y aumentar mis puntos de vida en 500 por cada carta descartada por este efecto. Envió cuatro cartas. Tres de ellas son cartas Señor Oscuro, por lo tanto gano 1500 puntos.

(Lp 1500-3000 / [4])

"Kai" Termino mi turno y tanto tu Ojos Rojos como mi Zerato son destruidos

*Ambos monstruos desaparecen en la oscuridad ante la jadeante mirada de Exeel*

"Kai" Adelante… Éste será tu último turno

"Exeel" (No puedo dejar que esta persona se lleve la máscara… Darkness… Dame tu poder supremo para destruirlo en tu nombre…)

*El joven comienza a envolverse en una extraña oscuridad que afecta a su cuerpo marcando varias venas en su rostro y brazos*

"Kai" ¿Qué ocurre?

"Exeel" Maldito infeliz, serás juzgado y devorado por la oscuridad. ¡Robo! [2]

*Exeel toma una carta de su deck esta estaba envuelta en una gran oscuridad como él y al verla sonrió de forma terrorífica*

"Exeel" ¡Descarto la Fusión de Ojos Rojos para poder activar la carta mágica Réquiem de la Oscuridad Absoluta! Si no tengo monstruos en mi campo y mi oponente controla al menos un monstruo invocado de forma especial, puedo descartar una Fusión de Ojos Rojos de mi mano para hacer una invocación de fusión, desterrando monstruos Ojos Rojos de mi mano, campo, deck o cementerio.

"Kai" ¿¡Cómo!?

"Exeel" Fusiono a Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos, Dragón Cometa Negro Meteoro, Dragón De Metal Resplandeciente De Ojos Rojos desde mi cementerio y otros dos monstruos de oscuridad desde mi deck. ¡Oscuridad infinita manifiéstate en esta dimensión con un cuerpo físico que envuelva la misma creación a cenizas oscuras! ¡Invocación por fusión! Nivel 12: ¡DRAGON DEL REQUIEM OSCURO DE OJOS ROJOS!

# Fin del Capítulo 33 #

Próximo Capitulo: _OSCURIDAD DEL CORAZON. ¿COMO SERÁ EL DRAGÓN DEL REQUIEM OSCURO?_

¡No se lo pierdan!


	34. Chapter 34

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.34

 _CAPITULO 34. ¡LA OSCURIDAD DEL CORAZÓN!_

"Exeel" Fusiono a Dragón Negro De Ojos Rojos, Dragón Cometa Negro Meteoro, Dragón De Metal Resplandeciente De Ojos Rojos desde mi cementerio y otros dos monstruos de oscuridad desde mi deck. ¡Oscuridad infinita, manifiéstate en esta dimensión con un cuerpo físico que envuelva la misma creación a cenizas oscuras! ¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Nivel 12 DRAGON DEL REQUIEM OSCURO DE OJOS ROJOS!

*Una espesa niebla negra envuelve el campo de Exeel sin dejar verle nada a Kai. De pronto dos ojos rojos brillantes aparecen entre la niebla. Inmediatamente después, se produce una gran explosión que disipa la niebla dejando ver un enorme dragón de unos 35 metros de altura, su cuello estaba cubierto por unos brillantes anillos rojos que también rodeaban sus brazos, piernas y cola. Su torso era grande y acorazado por una gran placa metálica plateada. Su cuerpo era negro oscuro con algunas líneas rojas rodeadas por unas doradas más finas. En todo su cuerpo había dibujos extraños en forma de Ojos Rojos, además unas placas con pinchos morados cubrían sus costados, así como los de su cuello, cola y cabeza. Tenía tres pares de grandes alas en su espalda, cubiertas por placas plateadas en líneas rojas igual que sus garras*

(Lv12 / Atk 5000 / Def 5000)

"Kai" P-pero… ¿Qué es esa cosa?...

"Exeel" Este es el aspecto de la máxima oscuridad. ¡La misma imagen que te devorara! Activo el efecto de mi Dragón Del Réquiem Oscuro De Ojos Rojos. Cuando esta carta es invocada con éxito, puedo desterrar sin seleccionar dos monstruos en el campo e infligir daño a mi oponente igual a los puntos de ataque de ambos monstruos.

"Kai" Espera… ¿¡Cómo!? (¿Qué efecto más absurdamente poderoso es ese?...)

"Exeel" Ve Réquiem Oscuro ¡Olvido de las sombras!

*El gran dragón ruge ferozmente emanando de su cuerpo una sustancia liquida oscura que parece cobrar vida y envolver a Lucifer y Asmodeus en ella, haciéndolos desaparecer para después convertirse en una ola gigante oscura que se dirige contra Kai, el cual retrocede un par de pasos con un rostro claro de asustado*

"Kai" ¡Activo mi carta trampa! ¡Gracia del señor oscuro! Si controlo un monstruo Señor Oscuro en mi campo, esta carta niega todo el daño de efecto y luego me permite destruir un monstruo cuyo ataque sea igual o inferior a la suma del daño que fuera a recibir.

*Una luz surge del cielo cubriendo a Kai protegiéndolo de la ola, la cual lo rodea*

"Kai" El daño negado a sido de 6000 puntos. Por lo tanto… ¡Tu dragón de 5000 esta acabado!

*La luz que cubre a Kai desaparece y de pronto un gran rayo de luz cae sobre el dragón de Exeel pero este resulta ileso*

"Kai" ¿Q-que?

"Exeel" Mi Dragón Del Réquiem Oscuro De Ojos Rojos no se ve afectado por efectos de cartas de mi adversario

"Kai" ¿¡E-es una broma!?

"Exeel" ¡Ve Réquiem oscuro! Ataca a su Señor Oscuro Nasten. ¡Remolino de Oscuridad Infinita!

*El dragón abre su gran boca y lanza una fuerte corriente de aire negro que corta en pedazos al ángel*

"Exeel" ¡Estas acabado! Mi Dragón Del Réquiem Oscuro De Ojos Rojos inflige el doble de daño de batalla

*La corriente de aire destruye todo el suelo avanzando violentamente hacia Kai que retrocede asustado y nervioso*

"Kai" Carta trampa continua, ¡Ángel de la Ultima Guardia! Ésta carta se activa con cada ataque que me fuera a dejar con 0 puntos de vida. Puedo descartar un monstruo de tipo hada de mi mano para reducir el daño igual al ataque del monstruo descartado. Descarto al Agente Del Juicio – Saturno de 2400 puntos de ataque

*La corriente de viento golpea fuertemente a Kai lanzándolo contra la pared hiriéndolo*

(Lp 3000-600 / [3])

"Exeel" ¿Has conseguido salvarte?

"Kai" T-tu… ("?" Úsame… Vamos…)

"Kai" (¿H-Hu? ¿Qué ha sido eso?...No importa debo derrotar a este maldito insecto… Tengo que doblegar a Legna con mi poder…)

*Kai se reincorpora y observa su campo y su mano*

"Kai" (Ahora mismo no tengo nada… Y para colmo solo puedo derribar a esa cosa por puntos de ataque…)

"Exeel" Es tu turno

(Lp 2300 / [0])

"Kai" ¡R-robo! [4] ("?" Vamos… utilízame, me necesitas para derrotarlo.

"Kai" ¿Q-qué? ¿Otra vez esa voz en mi cabeza?... "?" ¿Qué esperas? Tu solo no puedes contra ese poder...

"Kai" ¡No sé quién eres pero cállate! No necesito a nadie, le ganare yo solo

"?" Bueno… Siempre puedes ir por sus puntos de vida evitando a su monstruo…

"Kai" ¿Qué?… ¡No! Me niego a hacer eso… No he conseguido este poder para ganar por rodeos… Aplastare su poder con el mío cuando sea el momento…)

"Kai" Coloco un monstruo en posición de defensa. Y termino mi turno…

(Lp 600 / [3])

"Exeel" Es mi turno. Robo

(Lp 2300 / [1])

"Exeel" Coloco una carta boca abajo y ahora mi Réquiem Oscuro ¡Ataca!

*De nuevo el enorme dragón abre su boca y lanza otra corriente de aire oscuro que destruye de un golpe al monstruo de Kai*

"Kai" Es mi turno... Robo [4] Activo la carta mágica Canjear. Descarto a Señor Oscuro Suberbia de nivel 8 para robar dos cartas [4] (Bien esto me servirá) Invoco a mi Ángel Sin Rostro en ataque

*Un extraño ángel de cuerpo plateado de aspecto intangible surge sosteniendo en sus manos un espejo del mismo color*

(Lv 4 / Atk 800 / Def 0)

"Kai" Cuando esta carta es invocada, puedo elegir un monstruo en el campo de mi oponente y aumentar sus puntos de ataque igual al ataque de ese monstruo

"Exeel" ¿Cómo?...

(Atk 800-5800)

"Kai" Jajaja ahora metete tu querida oscuridad al cementerio junto tu dragón

*El ángel se transforma en una copia plateada del dragón de Exeel y se lanza contra él, dándole un fuerte mordisco en su cuello*

"Exeel" Si uno o más monstruos de tipo dragón fueran a ser destruidos, puedo desterrar de mi cementerio El Renacimiento de los Señores Dragón en su lugar.

(Lp 2300-1500)

*El Réquiem Oscuro golpea con su cola a la copia quitándosela de encima quedando ileso*

"Kai" ¿Cómo?... Tenías esa carta en tu cementerio hace mucho por que no...

"Exeel" Un buen duelista sabe el momento de jugar cada carta

"Kai" ¿Te estas burlando de mí?... ¡Recuerda que ahora yo tengo un monstruo más poderoso que el tuyo! Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [2]

"Exeel" El poder no es únicamente puntos de ataque… ¡Robo! [1]

*El joven observa la carta que acababa de robar, era el Dragón De Metal De Oscuridad De Ojos Rojos*

"Exeel" Descarto una carta y activo mi carta trampa Cañón de Ondas Oscuras. Esta carta se convierte en una carta de equipo a un monstruo de oscuridad. Una vez por turno, puedo reducir sus puntos de ataque en 1000 para desterrar una carta boca arriba que controle mi adversario e infligir a estos 500 puntos de daño

"Kai" Serás…

"Exeel" ¡Desintegra a su Ángel Sin Rostro!

(Atk 5000-4000)

*Un gran cañón aparece sobre la garra derecha del dragón, el cual apunta con él hacia la copia plateada, disparando un extraño rayo negro que lo elimina por completo*

(Lp 600-100)

"Kai" Esto no puede estar pasando…

"Exeel" ¡Es tu fin! ¡Crio que jugo demasiado con la oscuridad! Dragón Del Réquiem Oscuro… ¡Ataque directo!

*La gigantesca criatura abre su boca para volver a lanzar otra poderosa corriente de aire oscuro contra Kai.*

 ***Mientras tanto cambiamos de plano y volvemos a la entrada del edificio principal de la Academia de Duelos, donde Legna está teniendo graves problemas contra Zillack.**

 **Campo de Legna:**

 **Hechicera del caos Lara**

 **(Lv 7 / Atk 2500 / Def 1200)**

 **Y una carta boca abajo**

 **Campo de Zillack:**

 **Demonio De La Vanidad**

 **(Lv 6 / Atk 2400 / Def 1200)**

 **Caballero De La Vanidad**

 **(Lv 4 / Atk 1800 / Def 1600)**

 **Profeta De La Vanidad**

 **(Lv 3 / Atk 1300 / Def 800)**

 **Tesoro De La Vanidad**

 **(Magia Continua)**

 **Bendición de la vanidad**

 **1 boca abajo***

"Ryo" No me gusta nada esta situación… Está jugando totalmente con Legna

"Shirley" ¿Realmente estos Doomlord son tan fuertes?...

"Keiyo" No lo creo… Aun siendo mas poderosos no es motivo para que Legna sea humillado así… Hay otro motivo… De hecho, Legna parece desconcentrado

"Shirley" ¿Desconcentrado? ¿Te refieres a que está preocupado por Exeel?

"Zillack" Es mi turno. Robo

(Lp 3900 / [4])

"Zillack" Activo la carta mágica de equipo Espada de la Vanidad

*Una espada dorada cubierta por gemas cae del cielo y es tomada por el demonio mientras este sonríe*

"Zillack" Cuando un monstruo equipado con esta carta ataca a un monstruo rival, este pierde tanto atk como los puntos de defensa del monstruo equipado y mi oponente no puede activar ningún efecto hasta el final del cálculo de daño

"Ryo" Oye la defensa de su monstruo es de 1200 si conecta este ataque Legna…

"Zillack" Lo siento Príncipe, parece que su paso por esta vida no fue muy bello… ¡Ataca Demonio De La Vanidad!

"Legna" Antes de que tu monstruo ataque, activo mi carta trampa ¡Espadas de Luz Caótica!

"Zillack" ¿Cómo?

*Unas extrañas espadas de luz negras y blancas caen del cielo, quedándose suspendidas en el aire, causando que los monstruos de Zillack no puedan moverse*

"Legna" Mientras destierre un monstruo de luz o de oscuridad de mi cementerio, en cada turno estas espadas impiden que tus monstruos puedan atacarme

*Legna toma de su cementerio a Kurichaos para desterrarlo de la partida como coste de sus espadas*

"Zillack" Así que… ¿No puedo atacar mientras tengas monstruos en tu cementerio? Eso no es hermoso

"Legna" No voy a dejar que me derrotes… Voy a salvar a Yumi cueste lo que cueste

"Zillack" Parece que aún no lo entiendes… No puedes… No hay forma de salvarla… ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera puedes derrotarme y hay otros 6 miembros tan fuertes como yo... Imagina que tuvieras que luchar contra todos a la vez... No durarías ni un turno

*Al escuchar las palabras del Doomlord, Legna agacha la cabeza pensativo analizando muy desesperado sus palabras*

"Shirley" ¡Legna no le hagas caso! Claro que puedes derrotarle, no he visto nunca un duelista como tu

*Keiyo mira de reojo a Shirley ante sus palabras que hacen reaccionar a Legna y mirarla*

"Shirley" Si te atacan a la ves nosotros lucharemos a tu lado

"Legna" Shirley… Ryo… Keiyo...

"Zillack" Je… Esas son unas hermosas palabras chica… Pero dime Príncipe, ¿hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar con esas hermosas palabras? ¿Estás dispuesto a sacrificar a tus amigos?... Sabes lo que pasara si pierden. No quedara nada de ellos

*Al escuchar esas palabras, Legna grita furioso mirando a su rival con sus ojos brillantes llenos de ira*

"Legna" ¡Definitivamente voy a derrotarte! ¡No dejare que lastimes a mis amigos! ¡Robo!

(Lp 600 / [3])

"Legna" ¡Puedo invocar esta carta de mi mano con solo un sacrificio, sacrificando un monstruo Hechicera Del Caos! ¡Ven Reina De La Oscuridad Silphy!

*Lara mira a Legna antes de desaparecer, para que en su lugar apareciera una mujer vestida con un largo y lujoso vestido negro con adornos plateados. Llevaba dos hombreras doradas a juego con unos grandes brazaletes. Su cabello era verde y largo hasta la altura del fin de su espalda, sobre su cabeza llevaba una diadema negra y plateada, mientras en su mano derecha sostenía un bastón mágico en cuya base tenia un filo de espada*

(Lv 8 / Atk 2700 / Def 2500)

"Zillack" ¿Invocaste otro monstruo de nivel alto?...

"Legna" ¡Estás perdido Zillack! Cuando Silphy ataca, mi oponente no puede activar efectos de cartas hasta después del cálculo de daño. ¡Ve Silphy! ¡Degollador de Almas!

*La mujer toma su bastón y se lanza contra el Demonio De La Vanidad*

"Legna" Cuando Silphy ataca a un monstruo, gana atk igual al atk del monstruo atacado hasta el final del turno

"Zillack" ¿Cómo dices?...

(Atk 2700-5100)

*La reina corta en dos al demonio de un golpe, el cual desaparece por completo*

"Zillack" Gracias a mi Bendición De La Vanidad no recibo daño de batallas que involucren a monstruos Vanidad

(Lp 3900)

"Legna" Ahora se activa el efecto de Silphy: Cuando destruye un monstruo en batalla, todos los monstruos en el campo con ataque inferior al del monstruo destruido son eliminados, y por cada uno mi rival recibe 500 puntos de daño

"Ryo" El atk del Demonio De La Vanidad es de 2400, entonces todos sus monstruos serán destruidos

*La reina alza su bastón liberando una gran cantidad de energía oscura que se dispara en varias direcciones, destruyendo a los monstruos de Zillack*

(Lp 3900-2900)

"Zillack" Activo el efecto de Bendición de la Vanidad: Una vez por turno, cuando un monstruo Vanidad es destruido, puedo invocar otro de su mismo nivel desde mi deck. Ven Escudero De La Vanidad

(Lv 4 / Atk 1400 / Def 1400)

"Legna" Termino mi turno…

(Lp 600 / [2])

 ***Mientras tanto en la residencia abandonada, una gran capa de humo es levantada, debido al ataque del Dragón Del Réquiem Oscuro De Ojos Rojos; pero poco a poco se va disipando, dejando ver el rostro de sorpresa de Exeel***

"Exeel" ¿Cómo es posible…? ¿Cómo has podido salvarte de ese golpe?...

*Frente a él, se encontraba Kai, jadeando protegido por Amo Hyperion y por el Señor Oscuro Deseo, los cuales desaparecen dejando ver dos cartas de trampa activadas frente a él. Una era la ya usada Ángel de la Última Guardia y la otra era la Llamada de los Condenados*

"Exeel" ¿Llamada de los Condenados? Ya veo, con esa carta invocaste a Amo Hyperion y luego usaste tu otra carta trampa para reducir el daño a cero… Esa suerte no te acompañara siempre… Termino mi turno

(Lp 1500 / [2])

"Exeel" (No tengo de que preocuparme… Si invoca un monstruo lo destruiré. Con el cañón de ondas oscuras y volveré a atacar directamente)

*Kai se encontraba jadeando y débil. De pronto esa extraña voz volvió a resonar en su cabeza*

("?" No puedes ganar sin mí… Vamos úsame… Si no lo haces acabaras para siempre entre las sombras

"Kai" ¿Otra vez esa voz?... ¿¡Quién eres!?)

*Kai toma una carta de su deck y la observa mostrando una expresión que indicaba haber entendido la situación*

"Kai" Tu…

*La carta robada no era otra que el Demonio Supremo Del Orgullo Cressalius, la carta de su KA prohibido*

("Cressalius" Correcto… ¿Qué te ocurre humano? Después de todo, lo que has insistido en conseguir el poder absoluto en conseguirme a mi… ¿Qué esperas? Sácame y aplastare a ese patético ser…

"Kai" ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué escucho la voz de esta carta en mi cabeza?...

"Cressalius" ¿Qué dudas?... Me entregaste tu alma a cambio de mi poder, estamos conectados… ¡Ahora invócame!

"Kai" No… Este tipejo no vale la pena… No es Legna o Aldrox… No te necesito para aplastarlo… ¡Le derrotare yo solo!

"Cressalius"….Estas…)

"Kai" De mi mano, activo el efecto de mi Demonio Supremo Del Orgullo Cressalius: Descartando esta carta de mi mano, puedo agregar un monstruo de nivel 5 o más desde mi deck. Agrego a mi Ángel Del Caos Shinrrya. ¡Ahora desterrando de mi cementerio al monstruo de luz Amo Hyperion y al monstruo de oscuridad Señor Oscuro Deseo puedo invocarla de forma especial! ¡Portal del Caos Abierto! ¡Ven Ángel Del Caos Shinrrya!

*Un portal de color negro y blanco surge en el cielo, del cual sale un hermoso ángel femenino de cabello largo morado y un rostro sereno con unos hermosos ojos azules. Tenía un vestido corto blanco con adornos dorados a la altura de su cintura. Sus alas eran blancas con el borde superior negro, llevaban en sus articulaciones un pequeño cuerno que sobresalía de estas, en su mano izquierda sostenía una cadena dorada que flotaba alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras en su mano derecha portaba una espada blanca*

(Lv 9 / Atk ? / Def 1000)

"Exeel" Ese monstruo…

"Kai" Cuando esta carta es invocada con éxito, su ataque se convierte en la suma del ataque de los dos monstruos desterrados

"Exeel" ¿Qué?...

(Atk ?-5700)

"Kai" Ahora tu lagarto caerá ante la ira del cielo. ¡Ve Shinrrya, ataca a su dragón!

*El ángel alza el vuelo empuñando su espada preparada para atacar*

"Exeel" Activo el efecto de mi Cañón de Ondas Oscuras: reduciendo los puntos de ataque del monstruo equipado en 1000, puedo desaterrar a tu monstruo e infligir 500 puntos de daño

(Atk 4000-3000)

"Kai" No servirá… Activo el efecto de Shinrrya: Puedo desterrar dos monstruos de tipo hada en mi cementerio para negar el efecto de tu carta mágica

"Exeel" ¿Cómo?

"Kai" ¡Se acabó! ¡Desgarro de los Cielos!

*La espada del ángel se envuelve en una intensa energía dorada, dando un corte en el aire liberando la energía, la cual corta en dos no solo al dragón si no todo el edificio. El impacto golpea fuertemente a Exeel que cae herido en el suelo ante la risa de Kai*

(Lp 1500-0)

"Kai" ¿¡Y bien!? ¿Dónde está tu poderosa oscuridad ahora? ¡El poder absoluto es mío jajaja!

 ***mientras todo eso sucedía el duelo entre Legna y Zillack continuaba esta ves con el turno del Doomlord***

"Zillack"…

"Legna" ¿¡Qué ocurre!? ¿Te rindes?

"Zillack" Jajaja… No… Solo estaba pensando… Rendirme no seria hermoso… Robo

(Lp 2900 / [4])

"Zillack" Activo la carta mágica Preparación Vanidosa. Esta carta me permite agregar un monstruo "Vanidad" o "Majestad" desde mi deck a mi mano. Elijo al Demonio De La Majestad [4] ¡Ahora sacrifico a mi Escudero De La Vanidad e invoco a mi Demonio De La Majestad!

*El escudero desaparece mostrándose en su lugar un demonio pelirrojo de aspecto parecido al anterior, en esta ocasión vestía una armadura dorada de gran tamaño, que brillaba rodeada por una fragante aura del mismo color*

(Lv 6 / Atk 2400 / Def 1000)

"Zillack" Mientras mi Demonio De La Majestad este en el campo, no se puede activar efectos de monstruos

"Legna" Activo las Espadas de Luz Caóticas. Destierro a Lara de mi cementerio para que no puedas atacarme este turno. (Si consigo aguantar en mi próximo turno podre…)

"Zillack" Activo la magia de juego rápido ¡Torbellinos Gemelos! Descartando una carta de mi mano, puedo destruir hasta dos cartas mágicas y/o de trampa [1]

*Dos torbellinos de viento aparecen entrelazándose cubriendo las espadas flotantes destruyéndolas*

"Legna" Mis espadas…

"Zillack" Ahora activo el efecto de mi Tesoro De La Vanidad: Enviando esta carta del campo al cementerio, aumenta el ataque de todos mis monstruos Vanidad o Majestad en mi campo en 1000 puntos hasta el final del turno

"Legna" ¿Cómo?

(Atk 2400-3400)

"Shirley" Si este ataque acierta Legna…

"Ryo" Maldición…

"Keiyo"…

"Zillack" Este es tu fin Príncipe…

*De pronto Zillack percibe la victoria de Kai y se detiene*

"Zillack" Vaya… Parece que el novato cumplió su primera misión con éxito

"Legna" ¿Cómo?

"Zillack" Me temo Príncipe que debo retirarme por ahora… Terminaremos esto en otra ocasión

*Zillack y su monstruo se envuelven en un aura oscura desapareciendo. Inmediatamente después, Legna cae de rodillas debido a sus heridas, mientras Ryo y Shirley corren a atenderle*

"Shirley" Legna ¿estás bien?

"Legna" S-si… Esto no es nada… Debemos ir con Exeel deprisa…

*Corriendo llegan hasta el lugar del duelo, el cual se encontraba en ruinas. Legna miraba sorprendido y aterrado pensando en que toda esta destrucción fue obra de Kai. Recordando a su vez todos los duelos contra Doomlords que ha presenciado y la destrucción y heridas causadas en éstos mientras las palabras de Zillack sonaban en su cabeza. Unos escombros se mueven, a lo lejos Keiyo corre rápidamente junto a Ryo. De entre los escombros ambos sacan a Exeel mal herido pero vivo. Después de aplicarle los primeros auxilios y poner a salvo su vida, en el puesto de control creado en el lugar donde se encontraba el helicóptero de Keiyo, el sol comenzaba a salir reflejándose en las olas del mar de forma majestuosa. Frente al helicóptero, Legna y los demás se encontraban despidiéndose de Exeel*

"Exeel" Lo lamento… No he podido proteger la llave…

"Shirley" ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir con nosotros?

"Exeel" Si… No creo ser de mucha ayuda contra los Doomlord, aun no estoy a su nivel… Además hay otros misterios en esta isla que debo proteger… No me gustaría que tres ciertas cartas fueran liberadas… Y por supuesto tengo fe en vosotros… Keiyo... Legna… Recuperad la Máscara de Darkness por mí por favor… Detened a los Doomlord a toda costa…

"Keiyo" Por supuesto… Les aplastare a todos

"Legna"….

"Ryo" Espera… ¿Por qué solo Keiyo y Legna? Yo también soy fuerte

"Shirley" ¡Cállate! Estas estropeando el momento

"Piloto" Señor debemos irnos ya. Se acerca una tormenta

"Keiyo" Sigue entrenando y cuando seas más fuerte ven a desafiarme. Te estaré esperando

"Exeel" Está bien. Lo hare y la próxima vez te derrotare

*Ambos se estrechan la mano fuertemente en signo de respeto. Después suben al helicóptero y mientras la maquina despega, Exeel observa fijamente*

"Exeel" Legna… No creí conveniente decírtelo…Pero ese Doomlord que se enfrentó a mí y tú… Sois muy parecidos... Ambos tenéis una lucha interna contra vuestra oscuridad interior sin siquiera daros cuenta… Espero que la luz de vuestros corazones triunfen y no sea demasiado tarde….

*Mientras tanto en una oscura cueva, Kai le entregaba la máscara a Ugdra, el cual se encontraba junto a Zillack*

"Ugdra" Has hecho un buen trabajo… Ve a descansar, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado aun a tanto poder

"Kai" Si…

*El joven se da la vuelta y camina hacia uno de los túneles dentro de la cueva, seguramente llevaría hasta su habitación. Mientras, Ugdra y Zillack se quedaron conversando*

"Ugdra" ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

"Zillack" Todo va según lo planeado… Pero me preocupa el novato…

"Ugdra" ¿Aun te preocupa que tenga uno de los 7 puestos de los gobernadores de las sombras?

"Zillack" En parte… Lo que me preocupa realmente, es que parece que a veces aún se resiste a la oscuridad de su corazón y se rehúsa a usar su KA prohibido en ocasiones

"Ugdra" Comprendo… Quizás sea mejor que por ahora se mantenga lejos del Príncipe y de la acción. Lo usaremos solo cuando sea necesario…

"Zillack" Comprendo… Entonces iré a descansar…Creo que me lo gane bellamente

*Zillack también se retira, mientras en el techo de la cueva en una vieja jaula se encontraba Yumi observando*

"Yumi" Legna… Kai…

# FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 34 #

Próximo Capitulo: _UN CRIMEN QUE ESTREMECE A LAS ALMAS. ¡SHIRLEY FURIOSA!_

¡No se lo pierdan!

Pd: ¿Cuántos desearían un soporte real a sin para los vanity? Y a la vez ¿cuántos agradecen que no existan? xD


	35. Chapter 35

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.35

 _CAPITULO 35. UN CRIMEN QUE ESTREMECE A LAS ALMAS: ¡SHIRLEY ENFURECIDA!_

#En esta ocasión la búsqueda de las llaves no fue nada favorable para Legna y los demás, pues Kai derroto a Exeel, el guardián de la llave escondida en la Academia de Duelos haciéndose con la propia, que en este caso se trataba de la máscara de Darkness.

Por suerte, este suceso hizo detener el duelo que estaba enfrentando a Legna contra a Zillack, quien estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia a la reencarnación del príncipe.

Una vez sanadas sus heridas y habiendo descansado, volvieron a subir al helicóptero para continuar la búsqueda#

 ***En el interior de la máquina voladora, Legna se encontraba colocando el colgante de colmillo de KA prohibido sobre el mapa virtual colocado sobre la mesa para localizar la siguiente llave.**

 **El colgante giraba sobre la imagen del país como si buscara algo, de pronto se detiene apuntando hacia el borde del mapa al filo justo sobre el mar***

"Ryo" ¿Ahora toca bucear?

"Keiyo" Legna… ¿Estás seguro de que es allí?

"Legna" Tendría sentido que estuviera bajo el mar para ocultarlo

"Keiyo" Está bien… Iré llamando al submarino

"Ryo" ¿Submarino? ¿Enserio? ¿Es que nunca se te acaba el dinero?

"Shirley" Chicos esperad…. Esto es raro…

"Legna" ¿Qué quieres decir?

"Shirley" El colgante…. más que señalando un lugar… pareciera más bien como si quisiera ir mas para allá…

*Dijo Shirley, señalando hacia el borde donde se encontraba el colgante, a lo que Keiyo reacciona como si se le hubiera ocurrido algo y rápidamente comienza a tocar varias teclas táctiles del mapa*

"Keiyo" Tal vez la llave no se encuentre en Japón esta vez. Probare a exponer un mapa mundial.

*El holograma se amplia mostrando un mapa global en la amplitud de la mesa lo que provoca que el colgante vuelva a moverse solo*

"Ryo" ¡Mirad eso!

"Shirley" Funciona

*El colgante se detiene en Europa señalando a Eslovaquia*

"Legna" Eso es….

"Shirley" ¿Eslovaquia?

"Ryo" ¿Estoque?...

"Shirley" Serás burro…

"Keiyo" Para ser más exactos dice Cachtice. Parece un pequeño pueblo…tardaremos un día en llegar y será ya de noche, pero no hay muchas opciones tampoco…

"Ryo" ¡Bien vamos a por ellos! Aplastaremos a los Doomlord

*Al escuchar las palabras de Ryo, Legna recuerda su duelo contra Zillack y su expresión se vuelve seria y triste, bajando la mirada se dirige a su asiento mirando por la ventana*

"Ryo" Por cierto tendré que acostumbrarme…

"Shirley" ¿A qué?

"Ryo" A usar el Duel Disk con el brazo derecho… Allí duelean así ¿cierto?

"Shirley" ¿¡Pero qué dices burro!? Para empezar no es duelear, es conducir por el lado izquierdo, y para terminar… ¡Eso es en Inglaterra!

*Shirley se percata de que Legna está triste y aparta a Ryo para ir junto él*

"Shirley" Hey… ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te siguen doliendo las heridas?

"Legna" No es eso… El… Me gano…

"Shirley" El duelo se interrumpió y tu…

"Legna" El me gano… No tenia nada para evitar su ataque. Si no hubiera detenido el duelo…

"Shirley" Pero no sucedió… Aun estas aquí y puedes luchar

"Legna" ¿De qué serviría? No puedo derrotarlos… Esos siete… Son demasiado fuertes… Y lo que es peor… Si os pasara algo a vosotros por mi culpa… Yo… Nunca me lo perdonaría. Exeel se salvó gracias al poder de Darkness… Pero nosotros no tenemos esa protección…

"Shirley" ¡Oye! ¡No hables así! Míranos, somos los finalistas del torneo regional, estas entre los mejores. No somos cualquiera, conoces la habilidad que poseemos. Vamos a derrotarlos y tu… Te levantaras como siempre lo has hecho, más fuerte y derrotaras a quien tengas delante. Nos estamos jugando el futuro de Yumi y el futuro del mundo.

"Legna" Yumi…

"Shirley" No estás solo… Juntos podemos derrotarles… Pero si dejas que las dudas te invadan nunca podrás progresar. Debes decidirte y darlo todo como todos haremos

"Legna" Shirley… Gracias… Tienes razón… No debo dudar. Hay en juego demasiado para echarnos atrás ahora…

"Ryo" Así se habla ¡Vamos a dejarles por los suelos!

 ***Después de más de un día de viaje, el sol comienza a ocultarse. Por fin llegan hasta la pequeña ciudad eslovaca de Cachtice. Se veía un lugar tranquilo con aspecto rular, no tenía aeropuerto pero si varios espacios abiertos donde pastaba el ganado.**

 **En uno de esos espacios, el helicóptero aterrizó sin problemas y una vez que las hélices terminaron de girar por completo, la puerta se abrió y de su interior salió Shirley estirando sus brazos hacia arriba para desentumecer su cuerpo debido al largo viaje. Después de hacer esto, observó la pequeña ciudad mientras los demás bajaban tras ella***

"Shirley" Al menos no es una ciudad grande…Eso nos ayudará a buscar más fácilmente

"Keiyo" También será más sencillo averiguar si ha llegado alguien sospechoso hasta aquí

"Ryo" Dices eso pero… ¿Acaso nosotros no somos unos sospechosos que acaban de llegar?...

"Shirley" Habla de los Doomlord

"Legna"…será mejor que empecemos. Ya tardamos mucho en llegar hasta aquí. Ellos seguramente ya habrán llegado. Debemos encontrar la llave antes que ellos y ponerla a salvo

"Keiyo" Espera Legna… ¿Cómo piensas comunicarte con ellos? ¿Conoces algún otro idioma?

"Ryo" Ahora que lo dices… Yo no

"Legna"…

"Keiyo" Como imaginaba… Tomad

*Keiyo suspira y de su bolsillo saca cuatro audífonos de color verde*

"Keiyo" Estos receptores traducen automáticamente a nuestro idioma cualquier dialecto, al mismo tiempo emite una señal a los móviles cercanos con la que transmiten a su vez una traducción exacta en el idioma que este configurado ese teléfono

"Legna" Impresionante Keiyo. ¿Has hecho esto en un día?

"Shirley" Por supuesto, mi hermanito recibió las mejores enseñanzas desde niño, sobre todo tipo de campos. Eso combinado con su ingenio le permite hacer cosas como esta

*Una vez equipados con los traductores de Keiyo, entran a la ciudad. Mientras caminaban por una calle de piedra, las puertas y ventanas se cerraban a su paso, además las calles estaban vacías*

"Keiyo" Aquí ocurre algo raro

"Legna" Parece que nos evitan… Como si tuvieran miedo de nosotros…

"Ryo" No si antes lo digo… Esto me huele mal chicos

*De pronto Shirley ve una extraña figura en una de las calles que le llama la atención lo que hace que abandone el grupo y la siga, sin que ninguno se hubiese dado cuenta. Pronto llegan hasta la plaza de la ciudad, la cual estaba muy revuelta y sucia, como si hubiera habido varios altercados en ella*

"Legna" ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

"Keiyo" ¿Habremos llegado tarde?...

"Ryo" ¡He chicos mirad allí!

*Ryo señala a lo lejos hasta una pequeña colina donde se encontraba un Castillo semi en ruinas*

"Keiyo" ¿Un Castillo?

"Legna" No se veía desde donde aterrizamos

"?" ¡Alto ahí!

*Una extraña voz sorprende a Legna, Keiyo y Ryo; por su espalda rápidamente son inmovilizados por varios miembros de la seguridad local. Entre ellos destacaba un hombre alto de edad media con el cabello negro cubierto por una gorra militar, en su rostro lucía un poblado bigote mostacho el cual se acariciaba con su mano derecha mientras lucia un impecable traje de capitán*

"Grrirdat" Soy el Capitán Grrirdat, responsable de la seguridad de esta ciudad. Identificaos ahora mismo forasteros, seréis retenidos en arresto impecable hasta demostrar que no sois sospechosos

"Legna" ¿Sospechosos?... ¿De qué?

"Ryo" Esto es un mal entendido

"Keiyo" ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

"Grrirdat" ¿Se niegan a cooperar? En ese caso usaremos la violencia

*El Capitán saca una porra y se acerca golpeando con ella la palma de su mano hasta Legna, cuando de pronto una mano toma el hombro del Capitán*

"?" Ya es suficiente… Estos chicos no son sospechosos, puede soltarlos Capitán

*Se trataba de un joven rubio de cabello largo y ojos azules. Vestía un traje blanco con adornos dorados con un extraño símbolo de un sol cruzado por dos espadas plateadas sobre su pecho*

"Grrirdat" Señor Klaus… ¿ésta seguro? Han aparecido de repente y…

"Klaus" Por eso mismo… los sucesos de Cachtice se llevan produciendo desde hace varios días ¿cierto? Ellos acaban de llegar en un helicóptero japonés además…No percibo malas intenciones en ellos…

"Grrirdat" Está bien… Si usted lo dice…

*El capitán hace un gesto con su mano derecha, a lo que los oficiales de seguridad responden soltando rápidamente a Legna y los otros, que observan a su alrededor sin entender nada*

"Keiyo" ¿Que significa todo esto?

"Legna" ¿Quién eres?

*Dijo refiriéndose a Klaus, el cual se acerca a Legna extendiendo su mano hasta este en forma de saludo*

"Klaus" Mi nombre es Klaus Bladagan. Soy el líder de la Orden de la Luz. Pido disculpas por esto, pero como han podido comprobar la situación en este tranquilo pueblo es muy tensa. De todas formas me alegro de conocerle… Príncipe

*Legna estrecha su mano correspondiendo al saludo hasta que escucha las palabras de Klaus y se sorprende en gran medida*

"Legna" ¿C-como sabes que soy?

"Klaus" La Orden de la Luz lo sabe ya todo sobre la situación de peligro del planeta… Nosotros luchamos contra las sombras y somos sus aliados Alteza

"Ryo" ¿Orden de la Luz?... ¿Situación tensa?

"Legna" ¿Aliados?

"Keiyo" Esperad un momento… ¿Dónde esta Shirley?

 ***En otra parte de la ciudad, Shirley siguió a esa extraña figura hasta un cementerio, donde varias tumbas parecían ser recientes, además de estar decoradas con varias flores, velas y fotos de niñas.**

 **Frente a una de esas lápidas estaba la figura que perseguía, era una niña de unos 9 años de cabello rubio, esta estaba mirando una de las lápidas***

"Shirley" Pequeña… ¿Estas bien? ¿Te has perdido?

*La niña rápidamente se gira con una expresión de sorpresa mirando a Shirley*

"Niña" ¿T-tu?… ¿A caso?…

 ***Mientras tanto, Klaus lleva a Legna, Keiyo y Ryo hasta la comisaría local, donde después de ofrecerles un té, se sienta frente a ellos***

"Keiyo" Le he mandado un mensaje a Shirley avisándole en donde estamos. Lo mejor será que la esperemos aquí un rato

"Legna" Está bien… Espero que no le pase nada…

"Ryo" Hablando de eso…. ¿Qué pasa en este pueblo? ¿Por qué la gente está tan rara y que es esa Orden de la luz?

"Klaus" Por supuesto… Lo mejor es que aclare todas vuestras dudas… Aunque la mayoría de las personas lo desconocen, el mundo ha estado en varias ocasiones al borde de la destrucción por las fuerzas del mal y la oscuridad. Por suerte, siempre ha aparecido alguien que se enfrentó a esa oscuridad y salvo al mundo. Yugi Muto, Judai Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo. Los que ahora conocemos como Duelistas Legendarios así como a los duelistas que lucharon junto a ellos. Pero… ¿qué ocurriría si otra vez la oscuridad regresará, pero esta vez no apareciera nadie para enfrentaría?... ¿Los Duelistas Legendarios aparecían gracias al destino? ¿O era simple azar? No podíamos arriesgarnos, el futuro del mundo estaba en juego. Entonces decidí crear la Guardia de la Luz, una organización secreta que estudiaría cada leyenda y se prepararía para combatirla y proteger el mundo. Llevamos años preparándonos y hace poco… descubrimos la movilización de los Doomlord que planean liberar a los KA prohibidos del Antiguo Egipto en esta época y sumir al mundo en la oscuridad… Intentamos encontrar y proteger las llaves, pero incluso con nuestra tecnología y mi poder es imposible encontrarlas.

"Legna" ¿Tu poder?

"Klaus" Bueno más que un poder… Es un sexto sentido. Puedo percibir si una persona tiene buenas o malas intenciones… Es bastante útil a veces en estas situaciones

"Legna" Comprendo… Entonces estas aquí para buscar la llave

"Ryo" ¡Genial, entonces tenemos otro aliado!

"Keiyo" Espera un momento…Has dicho que no podéis localizar las llaves. Entonces… ¿cómo sabes que aquí hay una?

"Klaus" Bueno la explicación a eso es también el motivo por el cual está gente actúa así. Sebet Bathory, el Conde Sangriento

"Legna" ¿El Conde Sangriento?...

"Klaus" Fue alrededor del año 1604. El Conde Sebet Bathory, que residía en Cachtice en el Castillo de la colina que visteis antes. En esa época varias niñas del pueblo comenzaron a desaparecer misteriosamente. Nunca más regresaron y ni se encontraron cadáveres. Nadie sospechaba del Conde pues era simpático y atento con todos. Repartía sus riquezas con los necesitados y a menudo celebraba fiestas y banquetes en su Castillo. Hasta que un día, un pastor que se encontraba buscando a una de sus ovejas extraviadas cerca del Castillo, por error contempló algo atroz. El Conde y dos de sus sirvientes secuestraban a las niñas y las sometían a horribles torturas donde morían desangradas. Después bebía la sangre de sus víctimas y consumía sus huesos en polvo, dando de comer su carne a sus perros…

"Legna" Eso…. Eso es horrible

"Ryo" ¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?

"Klaus" Según él conseguía la "Eterna Juventud" gracias a ese método. Sebet Bathory fue acusado y arrestado en 1610. Después de dejar entre 100 y 650 víctimas, aunque se desconoce el número exacto. Sus sirvientes fueron crucificados y quemados vivos, pero Bathory se atrinchero en su Castillo donde una extraña fuerza lo protegía. Era imposible entrar pero a la vez también fue imposible para el salir. El 21 de agosto de 1614, Bathory murió debido a que trato de beber su propia sangre, ya que sucumbió a su locura. Por estos actos se le llamo el Conde Sangriento e incluso se especuló con que fuera un vampiro.

"Ryo" ¿Un vam-vam-vampiro?

"Keiyo" Menuda estupidez… ¿Y que tiene que ver esa historia con la llave?

"Klaus" Cachtice vivió en paz desde entonces… Hasta ahora… Hace 2 semanas varias niñas empezaron a desaparecer de nuevo sin dejar rastro… Entre los habitantes se cree que Bathory ha vuelto como un vampiro completo

"Ryo" ¿Q-que!? ¿¡Enserio!?

"Klaus" Pero lo que yo pensé al enterarme de la noticia… ¿Y si en realidad se trata de un Doomlord buscando una llave?

"Legna" Te refieres… ¿a que una niña es la llave?

"Klaus" Correcto. Las llaves no son sólo objetos inanimados, si no también personas como el caso de la Princesa. Seguramente el Doomlord quisiera adelantarse a que la llave despierte y usted apareciera Alteza… de ese modo, comenzó a secuestrar niñas para encontrar la llave.

"Legna" Comprendo…

"Klaus" Inmediatamente después de tener esa sospecha, vine aquí personalmente, junto al Capitán comenzamos a investigar y buscar la llave y al Doomlord, aunque todavía no conseguimos encontrar ni una pista…

"Ryo" ¿Y por qué no usas tu poder? Es tan fácil como detener al que tenga malas intenciones, ese seguro que es el Doomlord

"Klaus" Me temo que no funciona…Miedo, culpa, desconfianza, furia, dolor, sed de venganza… Todos esos sentimientos dominan los corazones de estas personas debido a todo lo que están pasando… Es imposible encontrar al Doomlord entre ellos… Por ahora, debemos investigar y descubrir alguna pista de quien puede ser…

"Shirley" no hace falta…

*De pronto, por la puerta, Shirley aparece con una expresión impactante de destreza y furia*

"Legna" Shirley… ¿Que te ha pasado?

"Ryo" ¿Estas bien?...

"Shirley" El culpable de las desapariciones realmente es… Sebet Bathory…

"Ryo" Eso es imposible, ese hombre murió hace mucho tiempo

"Legna" Shirley… ¿Dónde estabas?

"Keiyo" ¿Estabas escuchando?

"Shirley" No, pero me han contado todo

"Klaus" ¿Cómo? Eso es raro… La gente de esta ciudad no confía en los desconocidos

"Shirley" ¿Y este quién es?

"Ryo" Es una larga historia, pero esta de nuestro lado

"Klaus" En realidad no es tan larga, pero la situación no requiere esa información… Mi nombre es Klaus, soy el líder de la Orden de la Luz, y supongo que usted es la hermana de Keiyo Aldrox

"Shirley" ¿Orden de la Luz?...

"Ryo" Bueno… ¿Y quién te ha contado la historia?

"Legna" ¿Y por qué dices que fue Bathory tan segura?

"Shirley" Me lo dijo una niña…

"Klaus" Pero si todos los niños tienen toque de queda. Además de que no se separan de sus padres y estos no dejan que se acerquen a desconocidos

"Shirley"…Para ser más exactos… Me lo contó una de las víctimas

"Keiyo"…

"Ryo" ¿Víctimas?

"Klaus" ¿Acaso una de las niñas desaparecidas escapó?... ¿Están bien?

"Shirley" No… Me temo que es tal como has dicho… Ese monstruo devora a sus víctimas… Cuando caminábamos por la ciudad, vi una extraña figura. La seguí hasta el cementerio donde hay varios altares de niñas. Allí encontré a una de las niñas de esos altares… O más bien… su espíritu…

"Ryo" E-espera… Q-quieres decir que… ¿E-era un f-fan- fantas- fantasma?

"Legna" Shirley… ¿en verdad tu?...

"Keiyo" Por favor hermana… No comiences con esas cosas otra vez

"Shirley" Keiyo es real… Necesito que me creas

"Legna" ¿Acaso tú lo sabías?

"Keiyo" De pequeña hablaba sola. Decía que jugaba y hablaba con espíritus, pero no eran más que amigos imaginarios creados debido a la ansiedad de que nuestros padres no nos permitían salir o tener amigos

"Shirley" ¡Eso no es verdad! Es lo que Padre decía, pero no es cierto, sabes que si puedo verlos y escucharlos

"Klaus" Yo te creo, es un don parecido al mío después de todo

"Keiyo"…

"Legna" Keiyo… Sé que a veces creer en lo ilógico es difícil e incluso algo intimidante… Pero después de todo lo que hemos pasado, es imposible que niegues que hay algo más de lo comun en todo esto

"Keiyo"…

"Klaus" Volviendo al tema… Has dicho que esa niña te contó todo ¿cierto? ¿También quien fue el responsable?

"Shirley" Como ya dije, es Sebet Bathory. La niña lo reconoció por una clase de historia. Me contó que la secuestro y encerró. Comento algo de una llave mientras le inyectó algo en su brazo que la hizo dormir. Cuando despertó… ella ya…

"Ryo" ¿E-entonces es v-verdad que es un va- vampiro inmortal?

"Klaus" Has dicho… ¿llave? Alteza, si esta buscando la llave quiere decir…

"Legna" Que es un Doomlord. Eso explicaría como sigue vivo a pesar del paso de los años

"Ryo" ¿Entonces sólo es otro Doomlord? Fiuuu… Menos mal…

"Legna" Creo que eso debería preocuparte más…

"Klaus" De todos modos, las sospechas son ciertas… La llave es una niña… Debemos encontrarla antes que el… o si no…

"Legna" Hay una forma de encontrarla

*Después de un rato y por orden del Capitán, todas las niñas de la pequeña ciudad fueron llevadas junto sus padres a la comisaría, donde Legna comprobaría cuál de ellas es la llave, caminando frente a ella mientras sostenía el colmillo de KA prohibido*

"Legna" ¿Estas son todas?

"Grrirdat" Correcto. Según las investigaciones, la media de edad de las niñas desaparecidas ronda desde los 5 a los 13 años. Aquí se encuentran las 87 niñas de esa franja de edad de todo Cachtice

"Legna" Bien…

*El joven comienza a caminar de un lado a otro frente las niñas que se encontraban en fila, hasta que de pronto, el colgante comenzaba a balancearse señalando a una pequeña niña de unos 6 años, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Legna hizo un gesto señalándola. Respondiendo a la señal, Klaus y el Capitán Grrirdat se acercaron a la niña y a su padre*

"Klaus" Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas?

"niña" Alice… ¿He hecho algo malo?

"Klaus" No nada de eso, de hecho vamos a cuidarte para que las personas malas no te hagan nada malo

*El rubio acarició la cabeza de la joven niña, mientras el Capitán explicaba al padre la situación y todas las demás familias abandonaban el lugar*

"Keiyo" Parece que la hemos encontrado

"Legna" Si… Pero hasta que no derrotemos al Doomlord, no estará a salvo…

"Shirley" En ese caso… Vayamos a por el

 ***Un rato después en un cuarto de la comisaría***

"Ryo" ¿¡Quee!? ¿¡Ir a explorar el Castillo del Conde Sangriento ahora en la noche!?

"Legna" Si Bathory está vivo, lo más seguro es que se oculte en su Castillo como antaño

"Ryo" ¿Pero no sería mejor esperar a mañana con la luz del sol?

"Shirley" El tiempo apremia. No podemos dejar que haya más víctimas

"Legna" Además, Klaus irá con nosotros. Tú quédate aquí cuidando de Alice junto a Grrirdat

"Ryo" Oh… Entonces… ¿No hace falta que vaya? ¡Entendido! Protegeré a la pequeña con mi propia vida

 ***Después de terminar los preparativos y con la luna en lo más alto del cielo; Legna, Keiyo, Shirley y Klaus se dirigen al tenebroso Castillo***

"Klaus" Esta zona normalmente esta restringida, pero en este caso...

*El joven abre las puertas que producen un fuerte crujido, mientras Legna y los demás encienden sus linternas para entrar al lugar. Como Klaus había explicado antes, el Castillo se veía en mal estado. Varias de las paredes habían cedido y derrumbado al paso de los años. De la primera planta, solo unas pocas habitaciones se conservaban en un estado decente y seguro*

"Keiyo" No parece que haya mucho por investigar

"Klaus" De hecho, en estas semanas, varias patrullas vinieron a examinar el Castillo y no encontraron nada raro

"Keiyo" Entonces estamos perdiendo el tiempo

"Legna" Si… No creo que se oculte en el mismo lugar dos veces. Pero quizás encontremos alguna pista sobre su paradero.

*De pronto, Shirley ve algo raro detrás de una puerta. Al entrar por ella, observa una pequeña cámara de torturas con una cama, de la cual colgaban cintas de amarre y en una mesa, había tubos de ensayo científicos. Shirley caminó impactada hasta adentro del cuarto que estaba manchado en varios lugares con sangre*

"Legna" ¿Allí es donde?...

"Klaus" Si… Allí realizaba sus torturas y asesinatos

*Shirley ve una pequeña muñeca tirada en el suelo manchada de sangre, la toma con cuidado con una expresión triste, pero se percata de que su mano también se mancha*

"Shirley" Esta sangre… Es reciente…

 ***Cambiando de escenario, Ryo se encontraba nervioso decorando la ventana con varios ajos y cruces, mientras la niña lo observaba curiosa***

"Alice" ¿Por qué hace eso señor?

"Ryo" ¿H-Hu? No… Por nada, solo me gusta esta decoración, ¿a ti no? Jeje… (No puedo relajarme, después de todo, hablamos de un vampiro… Espera… ¿Me ha dicho señor?... ¿Tan viejo soy?... ¿Cuándo dejaron de decirme chico?)

*La niña se encontraba jugando con Miyaru, la cierva volante de Ryo, mientras esté observaba por la ventana esperando el regreso de Legna y los demás; cuando de pronto una gran cantidad de golpes se escuchan desde fuera*

"Alice" ¿Que está pasando?

*Rápidamente, Ryo toma una estaca de madera y se pone frente a la cama de la niña muy nervioso, sabiendo que ese ruido era Bathory. Después de unos segundos de silencio, la puerta es derribada por un cuerpo lanzado contra ella. Se trataba del capitán Grrirdat, que cae inconsciente al suelo, mientras un hombre pálido encapuchado entra a la habitación con unos brillantes ojos rojos. Bajo la capucha, se podían ver algunos mechones de pelo lilas. El extraño hombre caminaba poco a poco por la habitación*

"Bathory" Por fin te encontré… Llave escurridiza

"Ryo" (¿Llave?... No hay duda… ¡Es el!) ¡Maldito! ¡Voy a devolverte al infierno!

*Ryo se lanza hacia Bathory con la estaca, pero es fácilmente detenido por el extraño hombre; quien lo levanta agarrándolo del cuello con una sola mano, mientras el joven patalea debido a la falta de aire*

"Alice" ¡Señor!

*Miyaru rápidamente comienza a volar lanzándose contra él, pero Bathory la golpea con su brazo estampándola contra la pared, el insecto cae al suelo inconsciente mientras Ryo sigue tratando de resistirse*

"Ryo" T-tu maldito… N-no dejaré q-que te ll-lleves a esta ni…

*Ryo pierde el conocimiento Bathory le deja caer al suelo y se dirige asta la niña*

"Bathory" Al final tuve que esperar a que tu esencia despertará para encontrarte… Pero resulta que estos niños tampoco han sido tanto estorbo como creía

*El siniestro hombre toma a la niña, que se resiste llorando tratando de soltarse*

"Legna" ¡Alto ahí!

*De pronto Legna, Keiyo, Klaus y Shirley aparecen corriendo intentando detenerle*

"Bathory" Demasiado tarde… Príncipe…

*Tomando en brazos a la niña, el Doomlord salta por la ventana atravesándola. Cuando Klaus y Keiyo llegan hasta la ventana, ya había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Rápidamente Legna y Shirley atienden a Ryo, el cual recupera el conocimiento*

"Ryo" C-chicos…. ¿Que hacéis aquí?...

"Legna" Shirley volvió a ver a ese espíritu en el Castillo… Nos avisó que Bathory estaba aquí y corrimos a ayudarte

"Ryo" Lo siento… No pude hacer nada…

*Klaus atendía con cuidado a todos los hombres desmayados, mientras Ryo se lamentaba*

"Shirley" No es tu culpa…. Nosotros llegamos tarde… Pero… No volveremos a fallar… Vamos a regresar al Castillo… Encontraremos a Bathory… ¡Y APLASTARE A ESA RATA YO MISMA!

# FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 35 #

Próximo capítulo: _¡LA IRA DE LOS ESPIRITUS!_

¡No se lo pierdan!

 **Basada en una historia real**


	36. Chapter 36

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.36

 _CAPITULO 36. ¡LA IRA DE LOS ESPIRITUS!_

#El manto de la noche cubre el cielo de Cachtice. En la comisaría, los heridos son atendidos, mientras que en la puerta del castillo, se encontraban Legna y los demás dispuestos a volver a entrar para rescatar a la niña raptada#

"Legna" ¿Sentís eso?...

"Shirley" Si… Ahora este lugar impone más aún siendo el mismo… ¿Cómo es posible?

"Klaus" Seguramente será debido a la presencia de Bathory. Esta vez en el lugar… Es como cuando estás frente una fiera y sientes su instinto asesino.

"Shirley" Aun así… Vamos a entrar

*La joven toma la iniciativa y camina frente a todos atravesando la puerta del castillo. Una vez dentro, fueron directos a la sala de torturas, donde antes encontraron los rastros de sangre; pero esta vez tampoco había nadie*

"Shirley" ¿Qué?... ¿No están aquí?

"Keiyo" Es posible que al ser descubierto haya huido a otro lugar

"Shirley"…Esperad…

*Frente a ellos aparece de nuevo el espíritu de la niña que sólo Shirley puede ver*

"Shirley" Tu…

"Niña" No os equivocáis, Bathory está aquí, mira detrás de la chimenea

*La niña desaparece y Shirley corre a inspeccionar una chimenea de piedra que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación. Al desplazar una de sus paredes, se mostró un pasillo con unas escaleras que bajaban en espiral*

"Shirley" Es por aquí…

*Shirley baja por las escaleras seguida de Legna, Klaus y Keiyo*

"Legna" Un pasillo oculto… Con razón no encontraban nada…

"Klaus" Se ocultaba aquí abajo mientras arrastraba a sus víctimas… Eso explica las manchas de sangre, aunque el equipo de torturas parecía no haberse usado

*Al llegar hasta abajo del todo, terminan en un oscuro pasillo cuyo final no se veía. Mientras caminaban, una de las baldosas que pisaba Keiyo sede levemente provocando un extraño sonido de maquinaria*

"Keiyo" ¿Que es ese ruido?...

"Shirley" Torpe has accionado una trampa

"Legna" No me gusta como suena eso

"Klaus" ¡Cuidado!

*Klaus toma rápidamente del brazo a la joven y la tira hacia atrás, apartándola de la trayectoria de una gran cuchilla que salió de la pared. Rápidamente, el mismo pasillo se ve lleno de esas cuchillas que se balancean entre las paredes, haciendo imposible el avance mientras Shirley se levanta del suelo*

"Shirley" Muchas gracias Klaus…

"Klaus" No ha sido nada

"Legna" Ahora… ¿cómo cruzaremos?

"Keiyo" No parece que vayan a detenerse

"Shirley" Hermano, esto es tu culpa. ¡Serás torpe!

"Keiyo" ¿Qué? Yo no sabía que habría trampas

"Shirley"…Ahora no podremos salvar a esa niña…

"Klaus" Aún es pronto para rendirse. Estas cuchillas deben seguir un patrón… Si lo resuelvo y pasamos en el momento justo… podremos superarlo

*Decía el joven mientras encendía un aparato parecido a un mini ordenador en su brazo izquierdo mientras hacia cálculos*

"Legna" Bien… Yo iré primero

"Keiyo" ¿Estás seguro?... Si se equivoca, terminarás hecho rodajas

"Legna" ¿Acaso estas preocupado por mi?

"Keiyo" No te ilusiones… Es solo que si mueres, no podremos terminar nuestro duelo

"Klaus" Prepárate será en breve… A mi señal corre en línea recta lo más rápido que puedas

"Legna" Entendido…

"Shirley"…

"Klaus" ¡Ya!

"Shirley" Lo siento…

*Cuando Legna comienza a correr, Shirley le empuja levemente y sale corriendo atravesando las cuchillas*

"Legna" ¡Shirley!

"Keiyo" ¿¡Que haces!?

*La joven sigue corriendo evitando las cuchillas, cuando la última de todas parece que va a alcanzarla*

"Klaus" ¡Cuidado, salta!

*De un impulso, Shirley salta evitando así que la cuchilla le cortará pudiendo atravesar con éxito el pasillo*

"Shirley" Lo siento chicos, me adelanto… Yo misma derrotare a esa rata

*Shirley sale corriendo por el pasillo continuando sola, a lo que Keiyo trata de seguirla, pero Klaus le detiene*

"Klaus" No seas loco, tenemos que esperar al próximo patrón

"Keiyo"…Maldición…

"Legna" Shirley…

*Después de un rato corriendo, Shirley llega a una gran cámara cuyas paredes estaban adornadas con montones de huesos y carne en proceso de putrefacción. En lo más profundo de la cámara, el hombre encapuchado estaba amarrando a la pequeña e inconsciente niña a una mesa de experimentos*

"Shirley" ¡Detente allí Bathory!

*El encapuchado se gira observando a la joven con sus ojos rojos*

"Bathory" Una de los mocosos que van con el príncipe… ¿Qué haces aquí?

"Shirley" ¡He venido a llevarte de nuevo al infierno, maldita rata!

"Bathory" ¿Al infierno?... Lo siento… Ya estuve allí y no pienso volver

*En un momento, el extraño hombre desaparece y aparece detrás de Shirley con intención de golpearla en la cabeza*

"Bathory" Unos inútiles mortales no son rivales para mí. ¡Tu sangre servirá para mantener mi juventud!

*La joven se da la vuelta, pero no tiene tiempo para poder evitar el golpe. De pronto, antes de ser golpeada, una intensa luz cubre a la chica repeliendo el golpe y quemando levemente a Bathory; el cual mira extrañado a Shirley*

"Bathory" ¿P-pero qué?...

"Shirley" ¿Que ha pasado?

*A su lado, Shirley ve de nuevo al espíritu de la niña y entonces lo comprendió*

"Shirley" No puedes hacerme daño… Los espíritus me protegen

"Bathory" ¿Los espíritus?... Ya veo… Entonces tendré que hacerlo por la vía lenta

*El encapuchado se coloca un extraño disco de duelo en su brazo izquierdo, a lo que Shirley responde con una sonrisa haciendo lo mismo*

"Shirley" Justo como quería… Voy a hacerte pagar todo el daño que has hecho

"Ambos" ¡Duelo!

"Bathory" Yo empezaré esto. Robo (Lp 4000 / [6]) Invoco al Hechicero Vampiro en ataque

*Un vampiro vestido con una túnica de brujo negra aparece en el campo, sosteniendo en su mano derecha un bastón con un adorno en forma de alas de mucílago* (Lv 4 / Atk 1500 / Def 1500)

"Bathory" Termino mi turno

"Shirley" Es mi turno. Robo (Lp 4000 / [6]) Activo la carta mágica Santuario Espiritual. Descartando un monstruo espiritual de mi mano, puedo agregar una carta mágica Espiritual desde mi deck directamente a mi mano, pero no puedo activarla durante este turno. Descarto a mi Golpeador Espiritual y agrego mi Desfile de Espíritus a mi mano. Esta carta se trata como una carta Espiritual [5]. Ahora invoco de forma normal a mi Bestia Espiritual en ataque

*Una criatura de cuatro patas plateada con forma híbrida entre un lobo y un león aparece en el campo, pero poco a poco comienza a desaparecer*

"Bathory" ¿Hu? ¿Qué le paso a tu monstruo?

"Shirley" Mis monstruos Espirituales solo permanecen en el campo durante la fase de batalla. Si tocan el campo fuera de ella son enviados a mi cementerio. ¡Ahora paso a mi fase de batalla y con ella mis monstruos regresan al campo de batalla!

*Shirley alza su mano derecha, una densa niebla cubre la sala y en su campo aparece un guerrero fantasma que porta un enorme mazo en sus manos (Lv 4 / Atk 1800 / Def 0) y una bestia de aspecto parecido a un cruce entre un lobo y un león de color plateado (Lv 4 / Atk 1700 / Def 500)*

"Bathory" Ya veo… Tus monstruos se invocan desde el cementerio durante la fase de batalla…

"Shirley" ¡Bestia Espiritual ataca a su Hechicero Vampiro! (Con el efecto de mi Bestia, al destruir un monstruo en batalla, puedo enviar dos monstruos Espirituales de mi deck al cementerio. De este modo ganaré en mi próximo turno)

"Bathory" Cuando un monstruo de mi oponente declara un ataque, puedo invocar esta carta desde mi mano de forma especial. Aparece Vampiro Fraulein

*Una chica vampiro de cabello blanco aparece luciendo un vestido de bruja negro, poniéndose de rodillas adoptando una posición defensiva* (Lv 5 / Atk 600 / Def 2000)

"Shirley" ¡Eso no me detendrá, tu hechicero esta acabado!

"Bathory" No jovencita. Tu bestia está acabada. Activo el efecto de Vampiro Fraulein: Cuando un monstruo de tipo zombi combate contra un monstruo rival, puedo pagar puntos de vida para aumentar en esa misma cantidad el ataque de mi monstruo durante el cálculo de daño. Pago 300 puntos para aumentar el ataque de mi Hechicero Vampiro (Lp 4000-3700 / [4])

(Atk 1500-1800)

"Shirley" ¿Cómo?

*El Hechicero Vampiro desaparece convirtiéndose en humo, evitando así el ataque de la Bestia, para después volver a materializarse a su espalda y lanzarle un fuerte rayo púrpura que la reduce a cenizas. Entonces Shirley es envuelta por un aura blanca que parece causarle bastante dolor debido al efecto de sus monstruos Espirituales* (Lp 4000-3200)

"Bathory" Que interesante… Conque tus propios monstruos te infligen daño al ser destruidos

"Shirley" ¿Ya se dio cuenta?... No importa… No dejaré que me derrotes. Al ser el único monstruo en mi campo, mi Golpeador Espiritual gana 1000 puntos de ataque

(Atk 1800-2800)

"Shirley" Ataca a su Vampiro Fraulein

*El guerrero fantasma da un fuerte salto haciendo girar su gran martillo, para así aplastar con el a la vampiro sin dejar rastro*

"Bathory" Al estar en posición de defensa no recibo daño

"Shirley" Créeme, pronto recibirás uno indescriptible…

*La niebla se disipa junto al monstruo de la joven cuando por el pasillo aparecen Legna, Keiyo y Klaus*

"Legna" ¡Shirley!

"Keiyo" ¿Estas bien?...

"Klaus" Bathory… Realmente eres tú…

"Shirley" Chicos… Lamento lo de antes pero… debo ser yo quien haga pagar a este monstruo

"Bathory" Vaya, han llegado más presas Jejeje

"Legna" Shirley ten cuidado, el es peligroso

"Shirley" Lo se… Pero créeme… Yo lo soy aún más cuando me enfado…¡Y estoy totalmente furiosa! Colocó una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [3]

"Bathory" Entonces es mi turno… Robo [5] ¡Sacrificó a mi Vampiro Hechicero para invocar por sacrificio a mi Vampiro Duke en ataque!

*Un pálido hombre vestido elegantemente aparece en el campo, llevando una gran capa* (Lv 5 / Atk 2000 / Def 0)

"Bathory" Activo su efecto: Cuando está carta es invocada de forma normal, puedo invocar desde mi cementerio un monstruo Vampiro en posición de defensa. Renace Vampiro Fraulein

*De nuevo la mujer vampiro renace, colocándose en el campo*

"Shirley" Otra vez ella…

"Bathory" Ahora no podrás golpearme. Por otro lado… Según tengo entendido, tus monstruos solo se invocan en determinadas fases de batalla ¿no?

"Shirley" Hu…

"Legna" (¿Ya conoce el deck de Shirley?)

"Bathory" Ataco directamente con mi Vampiro Duke

*Las uñas de la mano del hombre crecen de forma exagerada convirtiéndose en garras y con ellas se lanza contra Shirley*

"Shirley" Activo mi carta trampa continua Círculo Espiritual. Si durante la fase de batalla no controlo monstruos, puedo devolver un monstruo Espiritual de mi cementerio a mi mano y después descartar otro monstruo Espiritual del mismo nivel. Recuperó a mi Golpeador Espiritual de nivel 4 y descarto a mi Guardián Espiritual de nivel 4. ¿Y sabes qué? Puedo invocar a mi Guardián durante tu fase de batalla

*Una mano surge del suelo deteniendo al Vampiro Duke, después surge del mismo completamente un alto guerrero con una pesada coraza y una larga lanza* (Lv 4 / Atk 0 / Def 2000)

"Shirley" Cuando mi Guardián es invocado, su defensa aumenta en 500 puntos. Y solo puedes atacarle a el

(Def 2000-2500)

"Klaus" Bien ahora no podrá atravesar su defensa

"Bathory" Activo el efecto de mi Vampiro Fraulein: Cuando un monstruo tipo zombi combate, puedo pagar puntos de vida para aumentar el ataque de mi monstruo en esa misma cantidad durante la batalla. Pago 600 puntos (Lp 3700-3100 / Atk 2000-2600)

"Keiyo" Ese será un efecto muy molesto…

"Legna" Espera… Cuando un monstruo de Shirley es destruido, ella…

*Un aura oscura envuelve al Vampiro Duke y después de un solo golpe corta en varios trozos al guerrero, provocando que el aura blanca vuelva a dañar a Shirley que grita de dolor* (Lp 3200-2400)

"Bathory" Colocó dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [2]

"Legna" Shirley detén el duelo. Yo te sustituiré

"Shirley" N-no… Estoy bien… No dejaré que nadie interfiera…

"Legna" Pero…

"Shirley" No te preocupes… No perderé… por que… por que luchó… ¡En nombre de todos los espíritus que odian a este hombre!

"Bathory" ¿Espíritus?... ¿Acaso eres una sacerdotisa?...

"Shirley" N-no… ¡Soy la persona que te eliminará de la faz de la tierra! ¡Robo! [4] Activo la carta mágica Desfile de Espíritus. Esta carta niega mi invocación normal este turno, pero a cambio puedo enviar dos monstruos Espirituales de mi deck al cementerio con distintos niveles. Envío al Chaman Espiritual de nivel 4 y al Samurái Espiritual de nivel 7

"Bathory" Eso significa…

"Shirley" Fase de batalla. ¡Renaced mis monstruos! Chaman Espiritual y Samurái Espiritual

*La densa niebla regresa y unos pesados pasos metálicos se escuchan a lo lejos, poco a poco se distingue la figura de un samurái fantasma con su armadura y cuerpo quebrados en descomposición, mientras en sus manos portaba dos grandes katanas (Lv 7 / Atk 2500 / Def 2200). También unos tambores comienzan a sonar apareciendo un espíritu humano, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una gran máscara de una tribu africana y en sus manos sostenía un bastón de madera* (Lv 4 / Atk 1700 / Def 1200)

"Bathory" No importa el ataque de tus monstruos, mientras Vampiro Fraulein este de mi lado siempre los superare

"Shirley" ¿Eso crees?... Activo el efecto de mi Chaman Espiritual: durante cualquier turno, puedo negar los efectos de un monstruo rival y reducir sus puntos de ataque en 1000 hasta el final del turno. Adivina a quien elijo

*Shirley sonríe mientras el chamán golpea el suelo con su bastón, lanzando una línea de energía gris que alcanza y cubre a la vampiro*

(Atk 600-0)

"Shirley" Ahora mi Samurái Espiritual ataca al Vampiro Duke

*El gran samurái empuña sus katanas y con ellas corta en dos fácilmente al vampiro* (Lp 3100-2600)

"Shirley" Ahora el efecto de mi Samurái: Cuando destruye un monstruo en batalla, gana 500 puntos de ataque y puede volver a atacar este turno

(Atk 2500-3000)

*El samurái esta vez dirige su mirada hacia la vampira y de un nuevo y ágil golpe, la corta en dos con sus katanas*

"Shirley" Ahora mi Chaman, ataca directamente

*El chaman comienza a bailar reuniendo una gran cantidad de espíritus a su alrededor para lanzarlos contra su enemigo*

"Bathory" De mi mano activo el efecto de mi Explorador Vampiro: Descartando esta carta de mi mano al cementerio, puedo negar el ataque directo de tu monstruo y después puedo agregar un monstruo Vampiro de mi deck a mi mano

*Un murciélago gigante con un casco de explorador aparece bloqueando el ataque*

"Bathory" Ahora agrego a mi Vampiro De La Sombra a mi mano [2]

"Shirley" Termino mi turno (Lp 2400 / [3])

*De nuevo la niebla se disipa desapareciendo junto ella los monstruos en el campo de Shirley*

"Bathory" Es mi turno. Robo [3] Activo mi trampa continua Máquina de Absorción de Vida. En cada una de mis Stanby Phase, esta carta me permite recuperar la mitad de los puntos de vida que pague en mi anterior turno. (Lp 2600-2900) Ahora, desterrando en mi cementerio al Hechicero Vampiro, puedo usar su efecto: Ahora este turno no debo de sacrificar ningún monstruo para invocar a un Vampiro de nivel alto. Invoco al Vampiro De La Sombra en ataque

*Un vampiro oscuro con una gran armadura aparece alzando su mano*

(Lv 5 / Atk 2000 / Def 0)

"Bathory" Activo su efecto: Cuando ésta carta es invocada de forma normal, puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi deck, un monstruo vampiro. Aparece Mujer Vampiro

*Una hermosa mujer vampiro de piel morena y cabello largo blanco aparece volando con dos pequeñas alas negras mientras llevaba un vestido negro elegante con adornos dorados*

(Lv 7 / Atk 2000 / Def 2000)

"Bathory" Batalla.

"Shirley" ¡Renace Chaman Espiritual!

*De nuevo el espíritu del indígena aparece danzando en el campo de Shirley*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1700 / Def 500)

"Bathory" Oh... También tienes monstruos híbridos ¿Hu? Bueno esto me viene bien. Activo la carta trampa Llamada de los Condenados. Con ella puedo invocar un monstruo de mi cementerio. Regresa Vampiro Fraulein

*La chica regresa una vez más al campo, mostrando una fría sonrisa*

(Lv 5 / Atk 600 / Def 2000)

"Klaus" Ese monstruo de nuevo… Y ahora con la Máquina de Absorción de Vida, puede pagar más cantidades cómodamente

"Shirley" Ese monstruo ya no es problema para mí, ¿recuerdas? Mi Chaman puede negar los efectos de un monstruo oponente hasta el final del turno y reducir su Atk en 1000

(Atk 600-0)

"Bathory" En ese caso, me librare de él. Ataco con mi Mujer Vampiro

*De la nada una espada negra aparece en la mano de la chica y con ella atraviesa al chaman, creando de nuevo una aura blanca que daña a Shirley*

(Lp 2400 -1900)

"Shirley" E-esto no va bien…

"Bathory" Solo el monstruo invocado por Vampiro De La Sombra puede atacar este turno… Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [2]

"Shirley" E-es mi turno… Robo [4] Los espíritus están de mi lado… comparten su fuerza y mi furia… ¡Jamás podré perder contra alguien como tu! Invoco al monstruo tuner de nivel 2 Zion La Doncella Espiritual

*Una hermosa joven de cabello largo y negro parecida a Shirley aparece en el campo con un hermoso traje de sacerdotisa blanco y un extraño talismán sobre sus manos*

(Lv 2 / Atk 0 / Def 0)

"Bathory" ¿Hu? ¿Ese monstruo no va al cementerio?

"Shirley" Ella es la alta Sacerdotisa que pone paz a los espíritus corrompidos por el dolor y la oscuridad. Y guiará a mis espíritus a la victoria. Activo el efecto de Zion: Puedo desterrarla junto un monstruo Espiritual de mi cementerio para realizar una invocación por sincronía

"Klaus" Pero si hace eso, ¿no recibirá daño por desterrar a sus monstruos?

"Keiyo" No. Zion protege a Shirley de recibir daños de efecto el turno que activo su habilidad

"Shirley" Sincronizo a mi Samurái Espiritual de nivel 7 con mi Zion de nivel 2. ¡OH PODEROSO ESPÍRITU SELLADO, ROMPE TUS CADENAS Y PRÉSTAME TU PODER CONTRA EL MAL PARA PROTEGER A TUS SÚBDITOS! ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Aparece nivel 9! ¡Drugta El Rey Ogro Espiritual!

*Un feroz y gran ogro de color rojo con una armadura rota blanca aparece liberando un fuerte rugido, mientras dos cadenas transparentes caían desde un amarre de sus brazos y piernas*

(Lv 9 / Atk 2900 / Def 2500)

"Shirley" Cuando Drugta es invocado por sincronía, puedo devolver las cartas de mi mano como desee a mi deck, barajar y robar el mismo número de cartas más una adicional y después será enviado al cementerio. Devuelvo toda mi mano y robo cuatro [4]

*Después de barajar su mano y volver a robar cartas el ogro desaparece*

"Shirley" ¡Activo la carta mágica Entierro desde otra Dimensión! Cuando está carta es activada, puedo devolver tres monstruos desterrados a mi cementerio

"Bathory" ¿Cómo? Pero eso querría decir que...

"Legna" Para Shirley, esa carta es como si le permitiera recuperar tres monstruos de forma gratuita

"Shirley" Regreso a mi Samurái, Chaman y Guardia Espiritual al cementerio. Ahora paso a la fase de batalla. Renaced mis monstruos Espirituales. ¡Drugta, Samurái, Chaman, venid!

*La niebla regresa junto los monstruos de Shirley, la cual observaba con furia a su rival, Bathory; quien de pronto observaba como detrás de Shirley aparecían todas las almas de las niñas que asesino apoyando a Shirley y mirándole con rencor*

"Legna" Ha invocado de nuevo al Chaman… Shirley ganará en este ataque

"Klaus" Fantástico

"Shirley" Activo el efecto de mi Chaman Espiritual y seleccionó a tu Vampiro Fraulein

"Bathory" Maldición… Sigue en ataque

(Atk 600-0)

"Shirley" Esto se acabó. Ve Drugta ataca a Vampiro Fraulein

*El ogro junta sus manos y de la nada aparece una gran maza negra que empuña y de un tremendo salto aplasta a la vampiro, creando una gran cortina de humo*

"Klaus" ¡Ganó!

*El humo se disipa poco a poco y deja ver a Bathory riendo a carcajada limpia con una expresión de paranoico en su rostro*

(Lp 1)

"Shirley" ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Sigues en pie?

"Keiyo" ¿Un punto de vida?... ¿Qué es eso?

"Klaus" Ha recibido un golpe de 2900 puntos, debería haber perdido

"Legna" No me digas que… ¡SHIRLEY CUIDADO!

*De pronto los espíritus de las niñas que rodeaban a Shirley, comienzan a volar de forma descontrolada en torno a Bathory ante la mirada desconcertada de esta*

"Shirley" ¿Q-que está pasando?

"Bathory" Estúpidas niñas… Vuestros cuerpos mantuvieron mi vida eterna gracias a vuestra sangre. ¡Y ahora con el sacrificio de vuestras almas el pacto que hice seguirá intacto!

*Los espíritus gritando de sufrimiento se reúnen en un solo punto formando una inmensa figura negra*

"Bathory" Cuando mis puntos de vida van a llegar a 0, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano, permitiéndome conservar 1 único punto de vida. ¡Demonio Supremo De La Locura Hillfeum!

*La extraña masa oscura comienza a tomar varias formas. En un instante, parecía como si fuera una prueba de manchas usado por psicólogos, después de varias formas, termina adoptando una forma parecida a un gran murciélago de mancha con varios tentáculos que caían de sus alas unas largas y deformadas garras y en su centro una enorme boca llena de colmillos*

(Lv 10 / Atk? / Def 0)

"Shirley" Un KA prohibido… Las almas de las niñas… Están en su interior...

"Bathory" Cuando Hillfeum es invocado por este efecto, puedo invocar un monstruo desde mi cementerio y aumentar su Atk igual al Atk del monstruo invocado. Renace Vampiro Fraulein. Además, cuando un monstruo es invocado de forma especial a mi campo, se activa el efecto de Mujer Vampiro: Puede equiparse un monstruo controlado por mi oponente cuyos puntos de ataque sean superiores a los suyos. ¡Persuasión maldita!

*Los ojos de la Mujer Vampiro comienzan a brillar con un intenso color rojo que provoca que el Samurái Espiritual comience a caminar hacia ella. Cuando está lo suficientemente cerca, la mujer muerde su cuello y lo hace desaparecer rodeándose con una aura plateada*

"Bathory" Además sus puntos de ataque aumentan igual al Atk del monstruo equipado

(Atk 2000-4500)

"Shirley" Volvió a invocarla… Pero no importa…Cuando mi Drugta destruye un monstruo, gano tantos puntos de vida como Atk tenía ese monstruo

(Lp 1900-2500)

"Shirley" Además… ya no tienes suficientes puntos de vida para pagar. ¡Ve! ¡Chaman Espiritual, ataca a Vampiro Fraulein de nuevo!

*El brujo de Shirley lanza un poderoso rayo púrpura que se dirige hacia la vampira*

"Shirley" Tus puntos de vida solo son 1, por lo tanto con este ataque se acabo

"Legna" ¡Shirley detente! ¡No ha dejado a su monstruo en ataque sin ninguna razón!

"Bathory" ¡Exacto! ¡Has caído en mi trampa! Gracias al efecto de Hillfeum, no tengo que pagar puntos de vida para activar efectos de mis monstruos. En lugar de eso, la cantidad pagada se añade a sus puntos de ataque

"Shirley" ¿Cómo?

"Bathory" Ahora con el efecto de Vampiro Fraulein, cuando un monstruo de tipo zombi combate, puedo pagar puntos de vida hasta 3000 para aumentar los puntos de ataque de ese monstruo en esa misma cantidad durante la batalla. Pago 3000 puntos los cuales en lugar de pagarlos con mi vida son añadidos al Atk de Hillfeum

(Atk 600-3600)

"Bathory" Por lo tanto, el Atk de Vampiro Fraulein también aumenta en 3000

(Atk 600-3600)

"Keiyo" Maldición... Se dejó llevar por la ira

*La vampira esquiva el rayo del chaman y después se lanza a su cuello mordiéndolo, atravesando su máscara y destruyéndolo*

(Lp 2500-600)

"Klaus" Esto es malo… De no ser por la protección de Zion, hubiese perdido… Además solo le queda un monstruo

"Shirley" T-tu… Maldito seas… ¡Juro que te matare!

"Legna" ¡Shirley, basta ya!

*Al escuchar el grito de Legna, Shirley reacciona y le mira sorprendida, pues era evidente el enfado de éste*

"Legna" Tú no eres así. No eres una persona que se deja llevar por la ira

"Shirley" Pero Legna… El…

"Legna" ¡No importa quién sea tu enemigo! Si te desconcentras caerás en sus trampas y no podrás ganar. Este no es tu juego Shirley, recuerda por quienes luchas… ¡No luchas por venganza, luchas por salvarlas, para que puedan descansar en paz! ¡Aparta tu irá, céntrate en el duelo y muestra de lo que eres capaz!

"Shirley" Legna… Tienes razón… Si no me centro, no podré reaccionar ante mi oponente…

*Shirley cierra sus ojos y respira hondo, relajándose y evitando así ponerse más nerviosa y furiosa. Cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, su expresión cambia completamente a un rostro confiado y sonriente*

"Shirley" Bien Bathory… Ya he vuelto. ¡Y ahora si que definitivamente voy a ganar!

"Bathory" Jajaja. No seas ilusa. ¡No puedes hacer más! Pronto, ¡solo serás polvo de huesos en mi estómago para alargar mi vida!

"Shirley" (Si quiero ganar… Todo dependerá de estas tres cartas…) Colocó tres cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [0]

*Después de decir esto, el ogro de Shirley desaparece. El ambiente se mantenía muy tenso, pues ambos duelistas estaban con muy poca vida*

"Bathory" Mi turno. ¡Robo! [2] Sacrificó a mi Vampiro De La Sombra para invocar a mi Vampiro Scargelet

*El enorme vampiro se desquebraja y rompe en pedazos, de su interior surge otro vampiro de menor tamaño con un cabello blanco largo, vestido con un elegante traje negro y blanco con adornos dorados y una capa negra rasgada. En su mano izquierda, portaba un bastón negro con una esfera roja de cristal en su parte superior*

(Lv 6 / Atk 2200 / Def 2200)

"Bathory" Activo su efecto: Pagando 1000 puntos de vida, puedo invocar un monstruo Vampiro desde mi cementerio. Renace Vampiro Duke

*De nuevo, el anterior vampiro es invocado desde el cementerio ondeando su gran capa al viento*

(Lv 6 / Atk 2000 / Def 0)

"Bathory" Gracias al efecto de Hillfeum, el coste de la activación del efecto de mis monstruos es convertido en un aumento a su Atk

(Atk 3600-4600)

"Bathory" Además, activo el efecto de Vampiro Duke: cuando está carta es invocada de forma especial, selecciono entre magia, trampa o monstruo, y mi oponente debe enviar una carta de ese tipo de su deck al cementerio. Elijo… Jeje… Magia… No pienso dejarte aumentar tus defensas

*Shirley toma una carta de su deck y la envía al cementerio ante la mirada de su enemigo*

"Bathory" Ahora mi Vampiro Scargelet y Vampiro Duke de nivel 6, ¡Overlay!

*Los dos vampiros se convierten en esferas de luz oscura que se unen creando un portal en el suelo de donde emerge la figura de un tétrico vampiro rubio vestido con un elegante esmoquin blanco con adornos dorados y rojos*

"Bathory" Invocación exceed. Rango 6 Al Dhampir Vampiro Sheridam

(Rank 6 / Atk 2600 / Def 1000)

"Klaus" Otro monstruo poderoso…

"Bathory" Activo su efecto: Una vez por turno, puedo desacoplar un material Overlay de esta carta y puedo enviar al cementerio una carta en el campo de mi rival. La carta tapada del centro será enviada al cementerio

*El vampiro ilumina sus ojos y la carta del centro del campo de Shirley desaparece*

"Bathory" ¡Fase de batalla!

*De nuevo, la densa niebla cubre el campo y el ogro de Shirley vuelve a aparecer junto al guardián, arrodillados en posición defensiva*

(Def 2500 x 2)

"Bathory" ¿En defensa? Parece que ya te has rendido… En ese caso, acabaré ya con esto. Mi Al Dhampir Vampiro Sheridam ataca a su Guardián

*El vampiro desenvaina una espada oculta en su bastón y con ella arremete contra el soldado*

"Shirley" Activo el efecto de Drugta El Rey Ogro Espiritual: cuando un monstruo Espiritual en posición de defensa es atacado, una vez por turno, puedo regresar un monstruo Espiritual desterrado a mi cementerio para aumentar la defensa de ese monstruo igual al Atk del monstruo recuperado. Regreso a mi Chaman Espiritual con 1700 puntos

(Def 2500-5200)

"Bathory" No importa lo que aumentes tu defensa. Gracias al efecto de mi Vampiro Fraulein, mis monstruos no tienen límite en su ataque jajaja. Pagando 3000 puntos de vida, el ataque de Al Dhampir aumenta en esa cantidad durante la batalla

(Atk 2600-5600)

"Bathory" Y gracias al efecto de mi Demonio Supremo De La Locura Hillfeum, los costes de puntos de vida de efectos de mis monstruos son transformados en puntos de ataque para el

(Atk 4600-7600)

"Legna" Un ataque de 7600…

*El guerrero es cortado en dos por la espada y el aura blanca se dirige hacia Shirley para infringirle daño*

"Bathory" ¡Y como tus monstruos te infligen daño al ser destruidos has perdido!

"Shirley" Activo mi carta trampa Sello Sagrado Espiritual. Durante este turno, cada vez que fuera a recibir daño, puedo enviar la primera carta de mi deck al cementerio y si es una carta de monstruo, el daño es negado

"Klaus" ¿Lo va a jugar todo a la suerte?... Eso es muy arriesgado

"Keiyo"…

"Bathory" Jajaja ¿Es enserio? ¿Lo dejas todo a la suerte?... ¡Está bien, vamos, muestra tu carta!

"Shirley" Y la carta enviada es… ¡Carta de monstruo: Grulla Espiritual!

"Bathory" ¿Que!?

*Un sello blanco se levanta alrededor de Shirley protegiéndola del daño*

"Bathory" Un golpe de suerte no es nada… Aún me quedan tres monstruos para atacar. ¿Crees que podrás sacar otros tres monstruos? Jajaja veamos hasta donde llega tu suerte. Ve Vampiro Fraulein, ataca. Y gracias a su efecto sus puntos de ataque aumentan en 3000. Y debido a mi combo esos 3000 puntos también se agregan a mi Demonio Supremo

(Atk Fraulein 600-3600 / Atk Hillfeum 7600-10,600)

*La vampira clava sus afiladas garras en el pecho del ogro destruyéndolo, de nuevo un aura blanca se dirigía hacia Shirley*

"Shirley" No es suerte… ¡Es esperanza! ¡Segunda carta: Carta de monstruo, Cazador Espiritual!

"Bathory" ¿Qué?

*De nuevo el sello se levanta protegiendo a la joven, mientras está sonríe*

"Bathory" No… Esto se acabó. ¡Mujer Vampiro, ataque directo! ¡Gracias a mi combo con Vampiro Fraulein y Hillfeum, los puntos de ataque de mis monstruos no dejan de aumentar!

(Atk Mujer Vampiro 4500-7500 / Atk Hillfeum 10,600-13,600)

*La vampiro sonriente se lanza contra Shirley, con la intención de darle un poderoso puñetazo*

"Shirley" ¡Tercera carta! ¡Carta de monstruo: Fénix Espiritual!

"Klaus" ¿¡Otro monstruo más!?

"Keiyo" ¡Vamos!

*El sello bloquea el puñetazo, pero la fuerza del impacto alcanza a Shirley lanzándola contra la pared, el impacto es tan fuerte que la joven escupe algo de sangre de su boca*

"Legna" ¡Shirley!

"Klaus" El impacto real de los ataques es demasiado fuerte. Su vida corre peligro...

"Legna" Espera… Aún queda…

*Legna dirige su mirada asustada al Demonio Supremo que está preparando su ataque, mientras Shirley temblando, mira a Legna sonriendo*

"Shirley" N-no te preocupes Legnipu… Estaré bien…

"Bathory" ¡Esto se acabó! ¡Aunque tus puntos de vida aguanten, tu cuerpo será destruido! ¡Ve! ¡Demonio Supremo De La Locura Hillfeum, ataca directamente! ¡Y gracias al efecto de mis monstruos sus puntos aumentan aún más!

(Atk 13,600-19,600 *combinación: Su efecto + Fraulein*)

"Klaus" Casi 20,000 puntos…

*Keiyo y Legna corren desesperadamente hacia Shirley tratando de salvarla, pero el demonio dispara un increíble rayo negro contra el suelo, causando que ambos salgan volando hacia donde estaban. Ante la risa de Bathory, el gran monstruo dirige su rayo hasta Shirley, que con su mano temblorosa y ojos decididos agarra con fuerza la carta de su deck*

"Shirley" U-última carta… ¡Carta de monstruo! ¡Hada Espiritual!

*El sello se levanta tratando de bloquear el rayo del monstruo, pero la energía es tan fuerte que se produce una gran explosión, destruyendo gran parte del castillo, causando un gran resplandor púrpura detectable a varios kilómetros. Desde la comisaría, un herido Ryo observa el resplandor junto a los aterrados ciudadanos*

"Ryo" Chicos… Creo en ustedes

*Después de que el resplandor se disipara, Legna, Keiyo y Klaus se levantan del suelo y observan consternados como Shirley yace inconsciente en el suelo, llena de heridas. Temiéndose lo peor, Keiyo comienza a temblar sin reaccionar y Legna comienza a llorar, aunque su cuerpo estaba empezando a rodearse por un aura oscura. Su ojo negro brillaba con intensidad, mientras que su ojo blanco, comenzaba a parpadear tornándose negro; esto llama la atención de Klaus, que no deja de observar a Legna. Mientras Bathory sigue riendo fuertemente, un furioso Legna se levanta temblando y comienza a caminar hacia el*

"Legna" T-tu…

"?" L-Legna e-espera…

*Al escuchar esas palabras, Legna se gira y ve a Shirley levantándose poco a poco temblando y llena de heridas, pero volvía a caerse por lo débil que estaba. Al verla, Legna reacciona, el aura desaparece y sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad y se dirige a ayudarla*

"Legna" ¡Shirley!

"Bathory" Vaya… ¿Sigues viva?... Impresionante jeje. Me pregunto, cuanto dolor más podrás aguantar… ¿Hu? ¿Qué ocurre?

*Algo extraño esta ocurriendo dentro del cuerpo del Demonio Supremo y varias líneas blancas salen de su interior y van hacia Shirley. Se trataba de las almas de las niñas que consiguieron escapar del interior del KA prohibido y ahora ayudan a Shirley a ponerse en pie y a no volver a caerse*

"Klaus" Son los espíritus de las niñas…

"Keiyo" ¿Pero qué?...

"Bathory" ¿C-como es posible?... Fuisteis sacrificadas para mi Hillfeum. E-espera… No me digas… Que ha sido… ¿esta chica?... ¿Tan poderoso es su vínculo con los espíritus?... ¡Es imposible! Solo las más poderosas sacerdotisas sagradas podrían...

"Shirley" C-creo q-que ya t-te lo dije… ¡Voy a enviarte de nuevo al infierno Bathory! Mi turno… (Es el momento de la verdad… Por favor espíritus, dadme vuestra fuerza) ¡Robo! [1] ¡Activo desde mi cementerio el efecto de mi carta mágica Mensaje del Mundo Espiritual!

"Bathory" ¿Cómo? Esa es…

"Shirley" La carta que me hiciste enviar al cementerio con el efecto de Vampiro Duke. Desterrando esta carta de mi cementerio, puedo añadir un monstruo Espiritual desterrado a mi mano. Recuperó a Zion La Doncella Espiritual y la invoco

*La chica regresa sosteniendo su talismán mirando de forma desafiante a Bathory*

(Lv 2*/ Atk 0 / Def 0)

"Shirley"….A-ahora uso el efecto de mi Grulla Espiritual… Desterrando esta carta de mi cementerio junto otro monstruo Espiritual, puedo realizar una invocación por sincronía… Sincronizo a mi Cazador Espiritual de nivel 4 con mi Grulla Espiritual de nivel 3. _¡FORMIDABLE GUERRERO OLVIDADO EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA, LEVÁNTATE UNA VEZ MÁS PARA LUCHAR AL LADO DE LA LUZ!_ ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Nivel 7, Paladín Legendario Espiritual Sirdius!

*Un apuesto guerrero rubio vestido por una armadura blanca y azul aparece portando una gran espada azul y blanca en sus manos*

(Lv 7 / Atk 2600 / Def 2200)

"Shirley" ¡Ahora se activa el efecto de Zion! Mientras está carta este en mi campo, niega todo el daño que fuera a recibir por los efectos de mis monstruos Espirituales y ganó esa misma cantidad de puntos. Recuperó 1000 puntos de mi Cazador y 800 de mi Grulla

*La sacerdotisa alza su mano izquierda hacia Shirley envolviéndola en una cálida luz verde que cura varias de sus heridas, mientras el Paladín desaparece* (Lp 600-2400)

"Shirley" Ahora uso el efecto de Zion para sincronizarla desde mi campo con mi Fénix Espiritual de mi cementerio de nivel 8

"Bathory" ¿Dos invocaciones sincronizadas en un turno?

"Legna" Nivel 8 y nivel 2 ese es…

"Keiyo" Si… El monstruo as de Shirley

"Shirley" ¡ _ALMAS PÉRDIDAS QUE VAGAN SIN DESCANSO DURANTE SIGLOS REUNÍOS EN UNA NUEVA FORMA DESATANDO UN PODER ANCESTRAL_! ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Nivel 10, Ya-Zion Dragón Espiritual!

*Una intensa luz cubre el campo de Shirley mostrando a su espalda un majestuoso dragón dorado y blanco alargado que ruje ferozmente*

(Lv 10 / Atk 3000 / Def 0)

"Klaus" No es suficiente… Necesita más puntos para poder sobrepasar el combo de Bathory

"Shirley" Cuando Ya-Zion es invocado por sincronía, puedo devolver todos los monstruos Espirituales desterrados a mi cementerio y gracias a que use a Zion como material de sincronía, no recibiré daños este turno a mis puntos de vida

"Bathory" ¡Eso no importa, en tu cementerio no te queda nada para poder superar mi combo!

"Shirley" Eso es lo que tú crees. Fase de batalla. ¡Renaced una vez más mis amigos espirituales! ¡Ya-Zion Dragón Espiritual, Paladín Legendario Espiritual Sirdius, Drugta Rey Ogro Espiritual, Cazador Espiritual y Chaman Espiritual!

*Una gran luz cubre el campo de Shirley y todos sus monstruos reaparecen danzando en el cielo*

"Shirley" Cuando el Cazador Espiritual es invocado con éxito, puedo reducir el ataque de un monstruo enemigo a la mitad. ¡Elijo a Mujer Vampiro!

*El arquero toma una flecha, la coloca en su arco y la dispara hacia la mujer que queda gravemente herida debilitándose*

(Atk 4500-2250)

"Shirley" Ahora activo el efecto de Chaman Espiritual sobre tu Vampiro Fraulein y niego su efecto, reduciendo además su ataque en 1000

*El chaman dispara un rayo púrpura que atrapa en su interior a la vampiro*

(Atk 600-0)

"Klaus" ¡Si, ya lo tiene! Si ataca a cualquiera de esos monstruos ganará

"Bathory" ¡E-espera! S-si es cierto que los espíritus salieron de mi Demonio Supremo para ayudarte… Pero siguen siendo sus sacrificios y están vinculados a él. Aunque me derrotes atacando a otro monstruo si no destruye a Hillfeum, las almas no podrán ser liberadas y no descansarán en paz. Jajaja, ¿quieres eso?

"Shirley" Eso ya lo sabía… ¡Por eso voy a destruir a tu KA prohibido ahora mismo! ¡Cazador espiritual ataca a su Demonio Supremo De La Locura Hillfeum!

"Bathory" Jeje...

"Legna" ¿Qué? ¡Espera Shirley!

"Klaus" ¡Ese monstruo es demasiado fuerte!

*El arquero se lanza contra el gran demonio pero este lo destruye de un golpe de sus tentáculos, aunque Shirley no sufre daños gracias al efecto de Zion, quien aparece a su lado creando una barrera a su alrededor*

(Lp 2400)

"Shirley" Se activa el efecto de mi Paladín Legendario Espiritual Sirdius: Cuando un monstruo Espiritual es destruido en batalla, puedo seleccionar otro monstruo Espiritual en mi campo y aumentar su ataque igual a la diferencia entre los puntos del monstruo destruido y el que lo destruyó

"Bathory" ¿Cómo?

"Shirley" Elijo a Ya-Zion. La diferencia es de 15,000 puntos de ataque, esa cantidad se agrega a Ya-Zion. Pero además, mi Dragón Espiritual tiene un efecto más, el cual duplica cual cantidad de efecto que altere los puntos de ataque de un monstruo

"Bathory" ¿¡C-como!? ¿¡El ataque de Ya-Zion aumenta en 30,000!?

(Atk 3000-33.000)

"Shirley" ¡Ahora ataco a Hillfeum con Chaman Espiritual!

*El chaman se lanza contra el demonio, pero es destruido igual que el cazador, aunque Shirley no recibe daño y de nuevo la espada del Paladín brilla aumentando el ataque del dragón*

(Atk 33,000- 62,800)

"Shirley" ¿Te gusta mi combo Bathory?...

*Ahora es el Ogro quien se lanza contra el demonio y es destruido, repitiendo el ciclo y aumentando el ataque y tamaño del dragón de Shirley ante la sorprendida mirada de Legna, Keiyo y Klaus; mientras que Bathory mostraba un rostro aterrorizado*

(Atk 62,800-89,800)

"Klaus" Un ataque de casi 90,000…

*Bathory observa como en la espalda de Shirley se ponen en fila todos los espíritus de las niñas que ha asesinado, mientras que Klaus reacciona y en un rápido movimiento, toma a la pequeña niña raptada por el Doomlord y la pone a salvo*

"Klaus" ¡Esta segura, vamos no se contengan!

"Shirley" Desintégralo… Ya-Zion Dragón Espiritual, ataca a su Demonio Supremo De La Locura Hillfeum. ¡Llama Purificadora de Espíritus!

*Las almas de las niñas se reúnen en el cuerpo del dragón, aumentando su energía que concentra en una poderosa llamarada dorada que dispara de una vez envuelta en un brillante resplandor que barre con todo a su paso, haciendo desaparecer al demonio, los vampiros y al mismo Bathory en un solo instante junto una gran parte del castillo*

(Lp 1-0)

# FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 36 #

Próximo capítulo: ¡ACELERA! El SUEÑO OCULTO EN EL VIENTO

¡No se lo pierdan!


	37. Chapter 37

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.37

CAPITULO 37. ¡ACELERA! El SUEÑO OCULTO EN EL VIENTO

#El intenso duelo entre Shirley y el asesino Doomlord Bathory llega a su fin con un devastador ataque de Shirley lleno de furia, junto con las almas de las víctimas del llamado Conde Sangriento. El castillo queda semi destruido, con un enorme agujero donde el dragón disparo. No hay rastro de Bathory, seguramente quedo reducido a cenizas y la pequeña niña que escondía en su interior la llave, está dormida en los brazos de Klaus#

"Shirley" L-lo conseguí…

*Temblorosa, las piernas de la joven no resisten más y cae de espaldas, pero es tomada a tiempo por Legna, sosteniéndola en sus brazos mientras ella débil alza su mirada y sonríe al verlo*

"Shirley" ¿V-ves?... T-te dije q-que g-ganaría… P-puedes contar con… n-nosotros

*Legna sonríe y asiente, mientras Shirley vuelve a mirar al frente y ve a los espíritus de las niñas brillando y desapareciendo poco a poco en una cálida luz*

"Niña" Muchas gracias por liberarnos… Ahora podremos descansar en paz. Siempre estaremos en deuda contigo

*Shirley asiente sonriendo y se queda dormida, mientras los espíritus desaparecen. Después de un rato en la comisaría, Shirley despierta muy vendada y dolorida reincorporándose*

"Keiyo" Al fin despiertas… ¿Cómo te encuentras?

*Shirley se gira y ve a su hermano Keiyo sentado al lado de la cama, como gesto notable de preocupación*

"Shirley" Keiyo… Estoy bien… Solo algo… cansada… ¿Dónde están los demás?

"Keiyo" Explicando todo lo sucedido… Aunque están usando una historia creada por Klaus para que sea más creíble…

"Shirley" Ya veo… Oye Keiyo… Quería preguntarte algo…

"Keiyo" Dime

"Shirley" Últimamente… ¿No vez a Legna algo raro?

"Keiyo" Está preocupado por su amiguita de la academia… Es normal

"Shirley" No me refiero a eso… En sus duelos siempre ha usado cartas del arquetipo Caos, monstruos de luz y oscuridad por igual… Pero últimamente en sus duelos sus cartas decisivas e incluso evoluciones de las cartas más normales de su deck han sido casi todas de oscuridad

"Keiyo" Es normal que un duelista mejore su deck cuando cree que no funciona correctamente. Tan sólo habrá deducido que los monstruos de oscuridad le son más útiles

"Shirley" Si pero no es sólo eso… La misma personalidad de Legna es más… Haagg no se explicarlo

*Keiyo se levanta y acaricia la cabeza de su hermana*

"Keiyo" No te preocupes… Estamos pasando por varios momentos tensos últimamente y estamos cansados… Seguramente será por eso… Mejor descansa, pronto nos pondremos en marcha

 ***Mientras tanto en otra sala se encontraban hablando Legna, Ryo y Klaus***

"Ryo" Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?... No podemos llevarnos a una niña con todo lo que está pasando… Y si nos quedamos aquí cuidándola, quien sabe cuanta gente sufrirá debido a los Doomlord en busca de las demás llaves…

"Klaus" Respecto a eso… Prín-… perdón Legna, deja que yo me ocupe de eso

"Legna" ¿Tu?

"Klaus" Como ya te conté, somos una organización que lucha contra la oscuridad… Nosotros protegeremos esta ciudad y a la niña. Vosotros por favor id a buscar las demás llaves… Juro por mi vida que no la tomará

"Legna" Está bien Klaus, confío en ti

"Ryo" Si, ya que sois una organización adinerada, es la mejor opción que tenemos Jejeje

"Klaus" Legna ten… Este es mi número de teléfono. Por favor mantenme informado de todo lo que ocurra, y si necesitas cualquier tipo de ayuda no dudes en llamarme y acudiremos rápidamente

*Dice el joven rubio mientras le ofrece una tarjeta de contacto a Legna, el cual toma y sonríe asintiendo*

 ***Después de unas horas, el helicóptero de Keiyo despega ya con Legna, Keiyo, Shirley y Ryo en su interior despidiéndose desde las ventanas, mientras observan como miembros de la Orden de la Luz comienzan a instalarse en la ciudad***

"?" Con que ese era el famoso príncipe… ¿Que te ha parecido?

*Klaus se gira y ve a un joven apuesto de cabello verde claro con mechas doradas y un traje azul elegante con adornos naranjas. Destacaba un pendiente de pluma roja en su oreja izquierda, con la cual jugaba con su dedo índice*

"Klaus" Hola Kylen… Pues la verdad, parece que la oscuridad de su interior está comenzando a desbordarse… lo he visto con mis propios ojos… Pero… también he visto el poder de los KA prohibidos… Nosotros solos no podemos acabar con todos ellos… El príncipe esta de nuestro lado y es lo que importa realmente… Solo espero… no tener que intervenir si no es capaz de destruir su oscuridad y esta le posee…

"Kylen" Ya veo… Yo también lo espero entonces…

 ***En el interior del helicóptero, Keiyo conecta de nuevo el mapa preparando todo para localizar la siguiente llave, mientras Legna ayuda a Shirley a levantarse***

"Legna" Quizás deberíamos habernos quedado más tiempo hasta que te recuperarás

"Shirley" No, estoy bien de verdad. Te lo dije antes, puedes contar con nosotros… esto no es nada estoy bien

"Ryo" ¡Así se habla! ¡Hemos derrotado a dos Doomlord, no podemos flojear ahora!

"Keiyo" Pero recuerda que en teoría hay miles de ellos… Tampoco sabemos cuántas llaves hay exactamente… Podría llevarnos una eternidad ir uno por uno… Debemos encontrar su guarida e ir a acabar con ellos de un solo golpe

"Shirley" ¿Pero cómo haremos eso?... No tenemos ninguna pista y los Doomlord que enfrentamos no están por la labor de guiarnos

"Legna" (Encontrar su base… Allí es donde tienen a Yumi… Ciertamente es la mejor forma para terminar con esto… Pero… Nos meteríamos en la boca del lobo… Allí estarán los Siete Gobernadores de las Sombras, los Doomlord más fuertes… como Kai y Zillack… Sería muy peligroso ir allí. Pero como dice Keiyo, tampoco podemos seguir así para siempre… ¿Qué podemos hacer?...)

"Keiyo" Bueno, por ahora solo continuemos como hasta ahora… ¿Dónde toca esta vez?

"Legna" Si, voy…

*Legna toma su colgante con confianza y mira a sus amigos*

"Legna" (Como dijo Shirley no puedo dudar… No estoy solo y todos están preparados para luchar… Ellos ganarán sea cual sea su enemigo)

*Coloca el colgante sobre el mapa y este después de girar varias veces en el aire se detiene sobre un lugar*

"Ryo" Esa es ciudad Neo Domino

"Keiyo" Neo Domino… La cuna de varios Duelistas Legendarios

"Shirley" A destacar sobre ellos Yugi muto, Judai Yuki y Yusei Fudo

"Legna" Es emocionante… Esa ciudad ha vivido varios de los más grandes duelos de la historia. Tiene sentido que allí se encuentre una llave

"Ryo" Pero está cerca de la academia de duelos ¿no?... Ya podría habernos llevado allí cuando estábamos más cerca

"Legna" Esto no funciona así. Recuerda, el colmillo solo nos guía hasta las llaves que están despiertas

"Ryo" Lo se… Pero no deja de ser un mareo…

 ***Al día siguiente, ya se encontraban todos en la ciudad caminando por sus calles. La tecnología era patente por todo el lugar alimentada gracias al sistema Momentum. Todos seguían a Legna, pues caminaba guiado por el colgante. Ya en las afueras de la ciudad, Legna se detiene enfrente de un pequeño edificio***

"Legna" Es aquí…

"Shirley" Esto… es…

"Ryo" Un poco cutre comparado con el resto de la ciudad…

*Keiyo golpea en la cabeza a Ryo, provocando que saliera un chichón desde el lugar del golpe*

"Ryo" Auch… ¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Bestia!

"Keiyo" ¿¡Bestia yo!? ¿Sabes que es este sitio? ¡Un poco de respeto cateto!

*Legna alza su mirada y frente a él, vio el pequeño edificio con un gran letrero que decía "Museo del Equipo 5d's"*

"?" ¡Bienvenidos!

*Desde dentro del edificio, sale un hombre de edad media; seguramente rondando los 40/45 años. Su cabello era de punta algo parecido al de Yusei Fudo, pero de color castaño. En su rostro, lucía una leve barba de unos días sin afeitar y vestía un mono deportivo de carreras negro y rojo*

"Ashagi" Mi nombre es Ashagi, soy el director del Museo Oficial del Equipo 5d's, el legendario equipo liderado por Yusei Fudo, salvador de la ciudad. ¿Quieren realizar una visita?

"Keiyo" ¿¡He!? ¿¡De verdad es usted el director!? ¿Y nos ofrece una visita guiada? Será todo un honor

"Legna" O-oye Keiyo…

"Shirley" No te preocupes, es que es un gran fan de Jack Atlas

*En el interior del edificio, pudieron observar una gran cantidad de objetos relacionados con el equipo 5d's, como réplicas de sus discos de duelo, de sus decks, la máscara de Aki de la Bruja de la Rosa Negra, varias imágenes del equipo entrenando, autógrafos de Crow y Jack y numerosos monitores emitiendo grabaciones de varios duelos; como el de Yusei vs Jack de la copa de la fortuna o la remontada de Yusei contra el equipo unicornio en el WRGP. Todos observaban detenidamente cada pieza, pero entre todos ellos, Keiyo estaba fascinado por todas las cosas de Jack*

"Ryo" ¡Guao! Sí que tiene cosas aquí dentro…

"Shirley" La verdad es que sabe aprovechar el espacio…

"Keiyo" Este lugar es fantástico… ¿Esa es una copia original de la película de Jack Atlas?

"Ashagi" Correcto. Es una de las 5 únicas copias intactas que quedan. El equipo 5d's… 7 personas que comenzaron por distintos caminos y el destino les unió para salvar la ciudad. Todo comenzó con el proyecto Momentum, encabezado por el padre del mismísimo Yusei Fudo…

*Mientras Ashagi continuaba hablando, Legna se encontraba observando el lugar, y en una de las vitrinas un objeto llamo su atención. Era una especia de chip CPU*

"Ryo" Vaya, parece que realmente te fascina el equipo 5d's…

"Ashagi" ¡Por supuesto! En un trabajo de mi escuela, un día nos pidieron hacer un trabajo sobre Jack Atlas, el Rey de Neo Domino, con el mayor récord de victorias y sobre su derrota contra Yusei Fudo… Cuando vi ese duelo, esa intensidad, ese nivel… Desde entonces, investigue más por mi cuenta y cada vez mi pasión fue aumentando…

"Keiyo" Si, se cómo te sientes… Mi maestro de duelos usaba muchas veces a Jack como referencia y me encantaba ver vídeos suyos

"Ashagi" ¿¡Entonces tú también eres un fan!? ¿Cuál es tu duelo favorito?

"Keiyo" En la final contra el equipo New World sin duda... Acabo fácilmente con dos miembros de ese equipo. Aunque dijeron que era todo estrategia, yo nunca me lo creí

"Ashagi" jeje ¿Verdad? El mío fue el duelo vs Ragnarok. Fue un duelo espectacular. Los seis duelistas estuvieron tan geniales, que me fue imposible elegir a uno

"Ryo" Vaya… estos dos…

"Shirley" Están en su mundo…

*Legna se acerca a la vitrina y su colgante con el colmillo del KA prohibido comienza a reaccionar*

"Legna" Esto es…

"Ashagi" Oh, ese es el objeto más importante de mi museo, una pieza CPU original usada por el mismo Yusei Fudo en su D-Wheel durante su estancia en Satélite. Se dice que fue la pieza que fallo, salvándole la vida en su duelo contra Kiryu, su ex compañero.

"Keiyo" ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial!

"Legna"…Perdón por la molestia pero… ¿Podríamos hablar sobre una cosa?

 ***Después de un rato, sentados en una mesa tomando un té***

"Ashagi" Vaya… Menuda historia…

"Legna" Sé que es difícil de creer pero…

"Ashagi" No, para nada. He estudiado la historia de Yusei Fudo y soy consciente de que tuvo que afrontar situaciones sobrenaturales que no tendrían una explicación lógica o fácil de creer… Un nuevo capítulo en la historia se está escribiendo, y de cierta manera indirecta estoy involucrado… Estoy emocionado y asustado a la vez… ¿Pero no sería mejor avisar a la policía? No deja de ser un intento de robo

"Shirley" No sería de mucha ayuda. Estos tipos sobrepasan sus capacidades

"Ryo" Por no hablar de que sin pruebas nunca nos creerían

"Ashagi" Ya veo… ¿Y vosotros vais a ayudarme a proteger la CPU? ¡Muchísimas gracias!

"Keiyo" No tienes por qué agradecerlo. Es nuestro deber

"Shirley" (Anda que… Como se hecha aires cuando está emocionado)

"Legna" Te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para evitar que se lleven la CPU

"Ashagi" ¡Muchas gracias chicos!… Sé que tal vez suene algo tonto… Pero… Mi sueño siempre fue reparar esa vieja CPU y participar en la Liga Profesional de Ridings Duels con ella

"Ryo" ¿Liga Profesional de Ridings Duels?

"Shirley" Riding Duel es como se llaman a los duelos sobre D-Wheels y claro, igual que existe una Liga Profesional de los Master Duel, también existe una liga sobre este formato.

"Ryo" ¿Haala enserio? Nunca pensé que el mundo de los duelos fuera tan extenso

"Shirley" Eso no es nada, también existen los Tags Duel, donde luchas junto un compañero. Las Battle Royal, en donde luchas a la vez contra varios enemigos en un todos contra todos. Incluso hay rumores de que un talentoso científico está trabajando un sistema donde según él, literalmente podremos "montar sobre nuestros monstruos creando verdaderos espectáculos en los duelos"

"Ryo" Eso suena demasiado complicado… Pero los Riding Duel se ven muy emocionantes y divertidos. Me encantaría probarlo

"Ashagi" ¿De verdad? Curiosamente en la parte de atrás tengo un pequeño circuito. Tenía pensado dar clases de Ridings Duels y crear torneos y eventos de este tipo. ¿Te gustaría ser el primero en probarlo?

"Ryo" ¿¡Qué!? ¿De verdad puedo? Sería genial

"Keiyo" ¡Oye, no estamos aquí para divertirnos!

"Legna" Déjalo Keiyo, no viene mal distraernos un poco… Tampoco creo que ningún Doomlord entre aquí sin darnos cuenta con todos los sistemas de seguridad que hay

"Keiyo" (… ¿Y por qué no puedo ser yo quien tenga un Riding Duel?)

 ***Mientras tanto, en una oscura cueva, Kai se encontraba sentado en una roca mirando su deck, mientras Ugdra y Zillack conversaban***

"Zillack" ¿Hemos perdido a Bathory? ¿Por qué no nos enviaste a nosotros de nuevo? El novato aunque poco bello es efectivo en la ejecución

"Ugdra" Aún está resistiéndose a su KA prohibido. Esa situación puede llegar a provocar un colapso en su alma

"Zillack" ¿Te preocupas de que su alma se destruya? Que hermoso

"Ugdra" No es eso… Kai solo es un peón tomado magistralmente a nuestro favor para aumentar nuestras fuerzas, mientras debilitábamos las del príncipe y le causábamos dudas. Ya cumplió su cometido, no me importa lo que le pase

"Zillack" Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo?

"Ugdra" Si tienes una bomba de gran alcance, tratas de hacerla explotar en el mejor momento y lugar para causar el mayor daño posible

"Zillack" Oh, ya comprendo

"Ugdra" Por ahora, dejemos que nuestra bomba reúna la máxima energía posible para que su explosión sea aún mayor

 ***De nuevo en Neo Domino, detrás del museo se encontraba un circuito de carreras donde se encontraban todos***

"Ryo" Haala, esto es genial

*Ryo se encontraba de pie y emocionado observando el lugar, mientras vestía un mono de carreras de color verde y amarillo, mientras detrás de él llegaba Ashagi con un taco de cartas*

"Ryo" Ten cuida de Miyaru por favor

"Shirley" ¿¡Que!? ¿Estás loco? ¡Ni muerta cargo yo con esa caja!

"Ryo" ¿Eh? ¿Aun te da miedo?... Vaya no te entiendo, con lo linda y simpática que es la pequeña Miyaru… Bueno. Legna ¿la cuidas tú?

"Legna" Claro yo me encargo

"Ashagi" Ten necesitarás esto

"Ryo" ¿He? ¿Que son estas cartas?

"Ashagi" Son magias de velocidad. En un Riding Duel, no se pueden jugar cartas mágicas normales, solo puedes usar estas. Además cada carta mágica de velocidad necesita de un número mínimo de contadores de velocidad para usarlas. Cada turno, tus contadores de velocidad aumentan en 1

"Ryo" ¿Entonces tengo que usar estas cartas para reordenar mi deck? Comprendo…

"Keiyo" ¿Y dónde están las D-Wheel?

"Ashagi" Aquí mismo. Ryo usará el modelo básico para las clases, es totalmente automático, así no correrá peligro por su inexperiencia

*Decía el adulto señalando una pequeña moto futurista de color negra y verde con un disco de duelo y una pantalla integrados*

"Shirley" ¿Y tú cual usarás?

"Ashagi" ¡Usare esta hermosa réplica que construí yo mismo!

*Levantando una lona, dejo al descubierto una D-Wheel muy parecida a la de Yusei Fudo, aunque era bastante más pequeña y su color en lugar de rojo era naranja*

"Keiyo" ¡Es la D-Wheel de Yusei! Fantástico

"Ashagi" Jejeje no es exactamente igual a la suya, pero me esforcé mucho por recrear una copia fiel

"Ryo" ¡Bien, estoy listo!

*Ambos se colocan en sus D-Wheel y se preparan en la línea de salida, listos para comenzar el duelo encendiendo sus pantallas*

"Ashagi" Carta mágica de campo interna activada, Mundo Veloz 2

*Una carta aparece en los monitores y una onda morada sale desde la base de las máquinas tiñendo el aire de ese color, mientras un semáforo aparece en el cielo*

"Ashagi" ¡Riding Duel ACELERATION!

*En cuanto el semáforo se pone en verde, ambas máquinas arrancan a toda velocidad corriendo por el circuito. Ashagi toma la primera curva primero*

"Ashagi" El primer turno es mío, robo (Lp 4000 / [6] / {S.C/0}) Invoco a Erizo Lanzapúas en defensa

*Un pequeño animal amarillo con su espalda llena de tornillos imitando púas de erizo aparece en el campo*

(Lv 2 / Atk 800 / Def 800)

"Ashagi" Colocó una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [4]

"Ryo" ¡Es mi turno, robo! (Lp 4000 / [6] / {S.C/1}) Invoco a mi Gigainsecto Cigarra Espejismo en ataque

*Una enorme cigarra de color blanco y marrón aparece volando sobre Ryo siguiendo la D-Wheel que este pilotaba*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1600 / Def 800)

"Ryo" ¡Batalla! ¡Ataco con mi Cigarra a tu Erizo!

*El insecto bate fuertemente sus alas creando una corriente de viento que avanza hasta el pequeño animal*

"Ashagi" Activo mi carta trampa. Espantapájaros de Chatarra. Esta carta puede negar el ataque de un monstruo y después en lugar de ser mandada al cementerio, puede volver a colocarse boca abajo

*La corriente de viento es detenida por un espantapájaros de metal que después vuelve a convertirse en una carta boca abajo*

"Ryo" Rayos… Esa carta será un problema… Termino mi turno [5]

"Ashagi" Mi turno ¡Robo! [5] {S.C/2} Descartando un monstruo de mi mano al cementerio, puedo invocar esta carta de forma especial desde mi mano. ¡Invoco a mi Sincron De Desenfunde Veloz!

*Un pequeño monstruo vestido de vaquero cuyo rostro tapaba casi por completo un sombrero marrón y una coraza dejando solo a la vista uno de sus ojos, aparece flotando hondeando su poncho marrón al viento*

(Lv 5* / Atk 700 / Def 1400)

"Shirley" Un tuner, eso quiere decir…

"Keiyo" Espera esas cartas…

"Ashagi" En mi cementerio, activo el efecto de mi Devorador De Niveles: Reduciendo el nivel de un monstruo de nivel 5 o más en uno, puedo invocar esta carta de forma especial desde mi cementerio. ¡Renace Devorador De Niveles!

*Sobre el Sincron De Desenfunde Veloz aparecen cinco estrellas, una desaparece devorada por una pequeña mariquita, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto por estrellas*

(Lv 1 / Atk 600 / Def 0)

"Ashagi" Sincronizo a mi Devorador De Niveles de nivel 1 con mi Sincron De Desenfunde Veloz ahora de nivel 4. Gracias al efecto de mi Desenfunde Veloz, puede sustituir como material de sincronía a cualquier monstruo tuner Sincron o sincronizador

*El pequeño vaquero desenfunda una de sus pistolas y apunta a varias cartas que giran en el aire como si fuera una ruleta, disparando a una que se da la vuelta, mostrando al sincronizador de basura, para después convertirse en cuatro aros verdes brillantes que envuelven a la mariquita transformándose en una estrella creando un haz de luz*

"Ashagi" LA AGRUPACIÓN DE LAS ESTRELLAS CREARÁ UN NUEVO PODER HACIENDO EL CAMINO AÚN MÁS BRILLANTE. ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Aparece nivel 5, Guerrero De Basura!

*De la luz, un guerrero cubierto por completo con una armadura azul con detalles amarillos y grises sobre sus hombros aparece, tenía dos turbinas y unas pequeñas alas. En su cuello, llevaba una bufanda blanca bastante larga. La armadura de su brazo derecho era más grande que la del izquierdo, preparada para golpear duramente*

(Lv 5 / Atk 2300 / Def 1300)

"Legna" No hay duda, ese monstruo… Él está usando el mismo deck que Yusei Fudo

"Ryo" ¡Huooo, que pasada! ¡Una invocación sincronizada se ve mucho mejor en un Riding Duel!

"Ashagi" Activo el efecto de mi Guerrero De Basura: Cuando está carta es invocada por sincronía, aumenta sus puntos de ataque igual a la suma de los puntos de ataque de mis monstruos de nivel 2 o menor en mi campo ¡Poder de hermanos!

(Atk 2300-3100)

"Ryo" ¿3100 puntos de ataque?

"Ashagi" Ataca Guerrero De Basura ¡Puño de Chatarra!

*El guerrero da un salto en el aire impulsándose, para después propulsarse extendiendo su puño contra la cigarra creando la impresión de que un gran puño morado caía desde el cielo*

"Ryo" Activo el efecto de mi Cigarra Espejismo: Cuando un monstruo oponente declara un ataque, puedo cambiar el objetivo del mismo a otro monstruo boca arriba del campo

*Justo antes del impacto, la cigarra desaparece y en su lugar se encuentra el pequeño erizo, que recibe el golpe desapareciendo*

"Ashagi" Ya veo… Un efecto interesante, activo de nuevo el efecto de mi Devorador De Niveles sobre mi Guerrero de Basura. Reduciendo su nivel en 1, puedo invocarlo desde mi cementerio

(Lv 5-4)

*De nuevo devorando otra estrella, la mariquita regresa al campo, esta vez en posición defensiva*

(Lv 1 / Atk 600 / Def 0)

"Ashagi" Termino mi turno [3]

"Ryo" Bien, mi turno ¡Robo! [6] {3} Activo la carta mágica de velocidad Invocación Veloz. Si tengo al menos 2 contadores de velocidad, puedo invocar de forma especial un monstruo de nivel 4 o menor desde mi mano. Invoco a mi Gigainsecto Babosa Corrosiva en defensa

*Una gran babosa amarilla y negra aparece, soltando una especie de baba ácida que disuelve todo lo que toca*

(Lv 4 / Atk 800 / Def 2000)

"Ashagi" Parece que ya te estás familiarizando con las magias de velocidad. Eso me alegra

"Ryo" Jeje, ¿verdad? Pero aún no he terminado. Sacrificó a mis dos Gigainsectos para invocar a mi Gigainsecto Caracol Fortaleza en defensa

*Una inmensa cáscara de caracol rojo aparece en el centro de la pista, se podía notar como en su caparazón tenía varias ranuras de compartimentos todos cerrados*

(Lv 7 /Atk 2000 / Def 3000)

"Ryo" Activo el efecto de mi Caracol: Una vez por turno, puedo invocar de forma especial un Gigainsecto desde mi mano y otro desde mi cementerio. Desde mi cementerio renace mi cigarra espejismo. Y desde mi mano invoco a mi Mantis Comandante

*El caparazón abre dos compuertas y de ellas salen los dos monstruos, uno era la ya conocida cigarra y el otro era una enorme mantis religiosa mecánica de color verde con varios adornos parecidos a los de un general militar*

(Lv 6 / Atk 2400 / Def 1600)

"Ashagi" Invoco tan fácilmente tres monstruos…

"Ryo" Activo uno de los efectos de mi Mantis Comandante: Puedo cambiar la posición de batalla de otro monstruo en el campo. Elijo a Guerrero De Basura

*El gran insecto alza una de sus garras como si diera una orden y el guerrero rápidamente se cubre con sus brazos, adoptando una posición defensiva*

(Def 1300)

"Ryo" ¡Batalla! Ataco con mi Cigarra Espejismo al Guerrero De Basura

"Ashagi" Activo mi carta trampa Espantapájaros de Chatarra y niego tu ataque *De nuevo, la corriente de aire creada por las alas del insecto son bloqueadas por el Espantapájaros que se vuelve a colocar en el campo*

"Ryo" ¡Ahora mi Mantis, ataca!

*El insecto arremete con sus cuchillas contra el guerrero contándole en dos*

"Ryo" Termino mi turno [2]

"Ashagi" Mi turno. Robo [4] {S.C 4} Activo la magia de velocidad Bastón de Ángel. Esta carta puede ser activada con al menos 3 contadores de velocidad. Puedo robar dos cartas y después descartar una [4] Aquí está. Invoco al monstruo tuner de nivel 4 Sincronizador Del Camino en ataque

*Un robot naranja con un tronco superior humano y dos grandes ruedas de rodillos aparece*

(Lv 4* / Atk 1600 / Def 800)

"Ryo" ¿Otro tuner?

"Ashagi" Ahora, si controlo un monstruo tuner en mi campo, puedo invocar desde mi cementerio a mi Erizo Lanzapúas en defensa

*El pequeño animal regresa soltando un pequeño gruñido*

"Ashagi" Además, si este turno he realizado una invocación normal, puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi mano a mi Aumento Turbo

*Un pequeño robot volador con dos lanzaderas en sus brazos*

(Lv 1 / Atk 0 / Def 0)

"Ashagi" Sincronizo a mi Erizo Lanzapúas de nivel 2, a mi Aumento Turbo de nive Devorador De Niveles de nivel 1 con mi Sincronizador Del Camino de nivel 4

"Ryo" ¿¡A todos esos!?

"Ashagi" LA AGRUPACIÓN DE LAS ESTRELLAS LLAMARA A UN NUEVO PODER QUE CREARÁ UN CAMINO MÁS BRILLANTE ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Nivel 8, Guerrero Del Camino!

*Un guerrero cubierto por una coraza amarilla con partes grises aparece, en sus manos sobresalían unas afiladas garras, mientras que en su espalda llevaba una gran espada negra cuyo filo se separaba pareciendo más una lanzadera*

(Lv 8 / Atk 3000 / Def 1500)

"Keiyo" Ahora el Guerrero Del Camino… Vaya Ashagi maneja realmente bien ese deck

"Ashagi" Batalla… Guerrero Del Camino ataca a su Mantis Comandante

*Ashagi inclina su D-Wheel derrapando para ver frente a frente a Ryo, mientras el guerrero toma impulso y carga contra la mantis*

"Ryo" Activo el efecto de mi Cigarra Espejismo: Cuando un monstruo rival ataca, puedo cambiar el objetivo del ataque hacia otro monstruo boca arriba en el campo

*La cigarra comienza a emitir un fuerte zumbido y de pronto el guerrero se encontraba atacando al Caracol Fortaleza chocando contra su caparazón*

(Def 3000)

"Ryo" Como tienen los mismos puntos, ninguno es dañado jeje

"Shirley" Ya veo, por eso lo dejo en defensa en lugar de haber atacado con el

"Ashagi" Paso a mi fase principal 2. Activo la magia de velocidad Santuario del Viento. Cuando tengo al menos 2 contadores de velocidad, puedo invocar un monstruo de nivel 2 o inferior desde mi cementerio. ¡Renace Aumento Turbo!

*Un remolino de viento se crea y del interior aparece de nuevo el pequeño robot*

(Lv 1 / Atk 0 / Def 0)

"Ryo" ¿Hu? ¿Por qué lo vuelves a invocar?

"Ashagi" Por su efecto: Sacrificando esta carta, puedo destruir un monstruo que haya combatido este turno

"Ryo" ¿¡Heee!?

"Ashagi" Destruyó a tu Caracol Fortaleza

*El pequeño robot dispara sus lanzaderas que vuelan y alcanzan el caparazón del caracol, causando una gran explosión*

"Ashagi" Ahora activo el efecto de mi Guerrero Del Camino: Una vez por turno, puedo invocar un monstruo de tipo guerrero o tipo máquina desde mi deck de nivel dos o inferior. Invoco a mi Guerrero De La Fortaleza

*Un guerrero de piedra con cuatro piernas que sostiene una gran roca redonda aparece*

(Lv 2 / Atk 600 / Def 1200)

"Ashagi" Colocó una carta boca abajo y ahora uso el efecto de Devorador De Niveles para reducir el nivel de Guerrero Del Camino d invocarlo desde mi cementerio en defensa

*Otra vez la pequeña mariquita devora una estrella y aparece volando en el campo*

(Lv 1 / Atk 600 / Def 0)

"Ashagi" Termino mi turno [1]

"Ryo" Tsss… Ese monstruo será un problema… Pero puedo derrotarlo como hice antes. Robo [3] {S.C 5} Activo el efecto de mi Mantis Comandante: Una vez por turno, puedo cambiar la posición de batalla de otro monstruo en el campo

"Ashagi" Desde mi mano activo a Ocultador De Efectos

"Ryo" ¿He qué?

"Ashagi" Durante la Main Phase de mi oponente, puedo descartar esta carta para negar los efectos de un monstruo oponente hasta el final del turno

*Una especie de ángel de cabello verde aparece, abrazando a la mantis anulando su efecto*

"Ryo" Bien… En ese caso… Invoco a mi Gigainsecto Libélula Radar en ataque

*Una extraña libélula claramente modificada con unas extrañas antenas que al unirse forman un radar sobre su cabeza aparece*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1800 / Def 1200)

"Ryo" Ahora mis Gigainsectos Libélula Radar y Cigarra Espejismo de nivel cuatro, ¡Overlay!

*Los dos insectos voladores se convierten en dos esferas de luz y se unen creando un portal*

"Ryo" ¡Invocación Exceed! ¡Rango 4, Gigainsecto Viuda Vudú Negra!

*Una gran araña negra brillante cubierta de agujas por su cuerpo y con una gran calavera verde pintada en su pelvis aparece, corriendo a gran velocidad*

(Rank 4 / Atk 2000 / Def 1800)

"Ryo" Activo el efecto de mi Viuda Vudú: Una vez por turno, puedo desacoplar un material Overlay de esta carta para tomar un monstruo en el cementerio de mi rival y equipárselo. Voy a tomar a tu Guerrero De Basura

*Una de las esferas negras que flotaban sobre la araña es devorada por esta y después desde su trasero, dispara una tela de araña negra brillante que se hunde en el suelo y saca al guerrero*

"Ryo" Mi Viuda Vudú Negra gana tanto ataque como la mitad del ataque de los monstruos equipados

(Atk 2000-3150)

"Ryo" ¡Batalla! Ataco al Guerrero Del Camino con mi Viuda

*La gran araña abre su boca y dispara una especie de veneno corrosivo*

"Ashagi" Activo mi carta trampa Espantapájaros De Chatarra y niego tu ataque

*El espantapájaros vuelve a aparecer recibiendo el veneno sin sufrir daños*

"Ryo" ¡Haaaa! ¡Maldición, siempre me olvidó de esa maldita carta!

"Shirley" No puedo creerme que este necio me derrotara…

"Ryo" En ese caso, ataco a tu Guerrero Fortaleza con mi Mantis Comandante

*La mantis se impulsa y lanza varios cortes contra el guerrero que parece intacto*

"Ashagi" Mi Guerrero De La Fortaleza puede negar todo el daño de batalla una vez por turno

"Ryo" No lo creo. Gracias al efecto de mi Viuda Vudú Negra, los monstruos en el campo rival cuyos niveles sean inferiores a la suma de los niveles de los monstruos equipados ven sus efectos negados

*El guerrero de pronto comienza a despedazarse por los cortes de la mantis y termina siendo destruido*

"Ashagi" Comprendo… No podré activar efectos de monstruos de nivel cuatro o menor…

"Ryo" Termino mi turno

"Ashagi" Mi turno. ¡Robo! [1] {S.C 6} Bien, terminemos con esto. Invoco al monstruo tuner de nivel 3 Sincronizador De Basura en ataque

*Un pequeño hombrecillo con un traje naranja y un gran sombrero con una bufanda colgada al cuello y un motor cargado sobre su espalda aparece*

(Lv 3* / Atk 1300 / Def 500)

"Ryo" ¿Otro tuner?

"Ashagi" Sincronizo a mi Devorador De Niveles de nivel uno con mi Sincronizador De Basura de nivel 3. LA AGRUPACIÓN DE LAS ESTRELLAS LLAMARA A UN NUEVO PODER QUE ARA EL CAMINO AÚN MÁS BRILLANTE. ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Nivel 4, Brazo Arsenal!

*Una garra mecánica aparece en el campo*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1800/ Def 1200)

"Ryo" Jeje nivel 4. No podrá usar sus efectos, soy un genio

"Ashagi" Mi turno aún no termina. Activo el efecto de mi Guerrero Del Camino: Una vez por turno, puedo invocar un monstruo de tipo guerrero o tipo máquina de nivel 2 o menor desde mi deck. Aparece Sincron Nitro

*Un pequeño monstruo con forma de turbina rosada aparece en el campo*

(Lv 2* / Atk 200 / Def 300)

"Ryo" ¿Otro tuner más?

"Ashagi" Además, desde mi cementerio invoco a mi Devorador De Niveles reduciendo el nivel de mi Guerrero Del Camino en uno

(Lv 6-5)

"Legna" Ahora viene

"Keiyo" Si. Si roba una magia se acabo

"Shirley" ¿Cómo?

"Ashagi" Sincronizo a mi Guerrero Del Camino de nivel 5 con mi Sincron Nitro de nivel dos ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Nivel 7, Ruge Guerrero Nitro!

*Un intimidante guerrero corpulento de color verde con dos grandes cuernos y una turbina en su espalda aparece, lanzando un poderoso rugido*

(Lv 7 / Atk 2800 / Def 1000)

"Ryo" ¿Ha usado un monstruo poderoso para invocar uno más débil?

"Ashagi" Activo el efecto de mi Sincron Nitro: Cuando está carta es usada para una invocación por sincronía puedo robar una carta [1] ¡Sí! Aquí está. Activo la magia de velocidad ¡Susurro del viento! Esta carta puede ser activada mientras tenga 5 contadores de velocidad o más. Me permite cambiar la posición de batalla de un monstruo en el campo rival y negar sus efectos este turno. Obviamente elijo a la Viuda Vudú Negra

*Un extraño viento verde envuelve a la araña, provocando que se ponga en defensa*

(Def 1800)

"Ashagi" ¡Ahora que su efecto fue negado, puedo activar el de mi Brazo Arsenal: Una vez por turno, se convierte en una carta de equipo aumentando los puntos de ataque del monstruo equipado en 1000!

*El brazo se adhiere al brazo derecho del guerrero cubriéndolo con su garra*

(Atk 2800-3800)

"Ashagi" Además, si este turno he activado una carta mágica, mi Guerrero Nitro gana 1000 puntos de ataque extra durante su siguiente batalla

"Ryo" ¿¡Espera que!?

(Atk 3800-4800)

"Ashagi" Ataco con mi Guerrero Nitro a tu Mantis Comandante

*El guerrero enciende su propulsor y de un puñetazo de su brazo izquierdo, destruye por completo a la mantis*

(Lp 4000-1600)

"Ashagi" Activo el efecto de mi Brazo Arsenal: Cuando el monstruo equipado destruye un monstruo en batalla, inflige daño igual al ataque del monstruo destruido

*El guerrero alza su mano y comienza a disparar unas pequeñas balas de luz verde*

"Ryo" No te dejaré. Activo desde mi mano el efecto de mi Gigainsecto Larva Salvavidas: Descartando esta carta, reduce a cero el daño de efecto que fuera a recibir [1]

*Una pequeña larva en forma de flotador salvavidas aparece, absorbiendo todas las balas*

"Ryo" ¡Aún no me rindo!

"Ashagi" No está mal. Activo el efecto de mi Guerrero Nitro: Cuando destruye un monstruo en batalla, puede cambiar un monstruo rival de posición de defensa a posición de ataque y volver a atacar este turno

"Ryo" ¿Es enserio?

"Ashagi" ¡Impacto Dinamita!

*El guerrero lanza una onda de energía verde por el suelo hasta la araña, lanzándola por los aires y después con su propulsor lanzando una gran cantidad de llamas arremete contra ella, creando una garra igual a la que lleva equipada hecha de energía, pero mucho más grande con la que destruye de un golpe al insecto*

(Lp 1600-0)

*Al llegar sus puntos a cero la D-Wheel de Ryo se bloquea y detiene sola echando vapor desde sus lados*

"Shirley" Ha perdido

"Legna" Si, pero… está sonriendo

"Ryo" ¡Yuuuju, que pasada! ¡Ha sido increíble! ¡Quiero volver a hacerlo!

*Gritaba el joven emocionado, mientras Ashagi sonreía después de salir de la pista y reunirse con los demás*

"Ashagi" ¿Entonces te ha gustado?

"Ryo" Siii mucho. Ha sido muy emocionante. Los Riding Duel son geniales

"Shirley" La verdad es que ha sido muy divertido de ver

"Legna" No esperaba que usarás el mismo deck que Yusei Fudo

"Ashagi" Jejeje bueno, no es exactamente el mismo. Obviamente no tengo su carta as Dragón Polvo De Estrellas, ya que sólo existe una copia y fue heredada a su familia. Igual del resto de los dragones signos

"Keiyo" Aunque te arriesgaste mucho dependiendo de ese único robo. Si no hubieses robado esa carta mágica, la Viuda Vudú Negra hubiera absorbido también al Guerrero Del Camino del cementerio y no podrías usar efectos de ningún monstruo, además de que sus puntos de ataque serían muy altos

"Ashagi" Jejeje sí, es cierto, pero Yusei luchaba confiando en sus cartas y yo hago lo mismo. Sabía que no me defraudarán

"Shirley" Vaya, sí que te lo tomas enserio…

"Ashagi" Jeje perdón. Sé que soy un poco friki. Bueno ya es tarde… Os invito a cenar

"Legna" No queremos ser molestia

"Ashagi" No lo sois, que va. Habéis venido a ayudarme, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer

 ***Todos entran dentro del edificio mientras a lo lejos, una sombra observa el lugar***

# FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 37 #

Próximo capítulo: LEGADO EN EL VIENTO. ¡PROTEGERE LA LLAVE!

¡No se lo pierdan!


	38. Chapter 38

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.38

CAPITULO 38. LEGADO EN EL VIENTO. ¡PROTEGERE LA LLAVE!

#La noche caía sobre Neo Domino City, aunque sus calles permanecían alumbradas con sus majestuosas luces. Después de que Ryo y Ashagi se enfrentarán en un Riding Duel, el grupo entro de nuevo en el edificio para disfrutar de una tranquila cena. Legna aprovechó para contarle a Ashagi todo lo sucedido con más detalles #

"Ashagi" Por lo que me cuentas… Esos Doomlord son realmente peligrosos… debisteis pasarlo muy mal

"Shirley" Lo cierto es que como quien dice, ya estamos acostumbrados jeje

"Ryo" Pero si esos malditos consiguen todas las llaves, el mundo tal como lo conocemos estará acabado

"Legna" La situación es muy delicada… Por eso Ashagi… Lo más acertado sería que nos entregarás la CPU de Yusei

"Ashagi" ¿Qué? ¿Entregártela?

"Keiyo" Oye Legna, ¿no te estás pasando? Ya sabes lo importante que es esa pieza para el

"Legna" Si soy consciente de ello, esa pieza es todo un tesoro para ti… Pero Kai, Zillack y los otros no se detendrán hasta tener todas las llaves. Nosotros podemos quedarnos aquí para ayudarte a protegerla un tiempo, pero cuando se activen el resto de llaves, tendremos que marcharnos y te quedarás solo. Ahora mismo tenemos en nuestro poder una llave. Otra la tienen ellos y una tercera está siendo protegida por Klaus y la orden de la luz. Pero no podemos pedirle a Klaus que proteja dos puntos tan distantes a la vez, y tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí eternamente. Quizás como guardián seas capaz de defender la llave de algunos Doomlord, pero seguirán viniendo y te desbordaran. Y si aun así aguantas, tarde o temprano aparecerá uno de los 7 gobernantes de la oscuridad. Y su nivel es muy diferente al de los otros Doomlord normales…

"Ashagi" Comprendo lo que quieres decir… Lo siento pero debo pensarlo, por favor pasad aquí la noche tengo espacio de sobra. Te daré una respuesta por la mañana

"Legna" Está bien… Gracias por tu hospitalidad

 ***Después de un rato, Legna y los demás se dirigen a sus habitaciones cuando Shirley se acerca a Legna***

"Shirley" ¿No has sido un poco duro con él?

"Legna" Después de lo de Bathory me di cuenta… Los Doomlord ya no se basan en ocultarse y actuar desde las sombras para robar las llaves… Harán cualquier cosa que sea necesaria para obtenerlas… Incluso matar a inocentes. Ashagi sin saberlo, es el guardián de la llave, pero vive más centrado en su fanatismo por Yusei Fudo que en mejorar para proteger esa llave. Tiene buenas habilidades pero no deja de usar una copia del deck de otro… Scarlet me dijo una vez… que si siempre tratas de ser como alguien nunca serás capaz de descubrir tu verdadero poder y por lo tanto siempre estarás limitado. Si Ashagi aspira a ser igual que Yusei, será incapaz de proteger la llave…

"Ryo"…

 ***Ya entrada la madrugada, mientras todos duermen, Ashagi sale del edificio y se apoya sobre las barras de seguridad de su pequeño circuito para observar las estrellas***

"Ashagi" Huff… ¿Qué debo hacer?... Como dice Legna… lo más sensato sería darles la CPU… Pero… Quisiera hacer más…

*Lleva su mano al bolsillo y saca su deck observándolo mientras se puede apreciar el guerrero de basura como la carta del tope*

"Ashagi" Si fuera Yusei Fudo… Iría sin dudarlo a ayudarles… No… Si fuera Yusei yo solo acabaría con todos los Doomlord igual que hizo contra Z-one

"Ryo" ¿Enserio haría eso?

"Ashagi" ¿Hu? Ryo… ¿qué haces aquí?

"Ryo" La verdad es que el Riding Duel fue tan emocionante que no puedo dormir y entre al museo para aprender más sobre el tema y te vi aquí

"Ashagi" Ya veo… Y de paso te asegurabas de que la CPU siguiera en su sitio, ¿no?

"Ryo" Legna no es tan malo… El no desconfía de ti… Es solo que sabe lo peligroso que es esto

"Ashagi" Peligroso… Si fuera Yusei, no habría ningún peligro. Los Doomlord estarían acabados.

"Ryo" ¿Tú crees? Por lo que vi en las imágenes, Yusei Fudo era alguien que luchaba por sus amigos y confiaba en ellos hasta el punto que lucharon juntos contra numerosos peligros. Yusei no confiaba en su propia fuerza, confiaba en la fuerza que sus amigos le otorgaban. De ese modo llego a ser leyenda

"Ashagi" La fuerza que sus amigos le otorgaban…

"Ryo" Yusei siguió evolucionando sin parar, incluso ahora si siguiera aquí continuaría haciéndolo. Si quieres ser como Yusei, tú mismo debes seguir evolucionando en algo nuevo, algo que ni siquiera Yusei llego a ser. Debes crear tu propio camino del progreso y llegar a un nuevo nivel solo tuyo

"Ashagi" ¿Una evolución solo mía?...

*De pronto, la tranquilidad de la noche es interrumpida por un extraño motor*

"Ryo" ¿Que es ese ruido?

"Ashagi" Suena como…. una D- Wheel

*Entre las sombras de los árboles, una D-Wheel negra aparece impulsándose para que de un salto, poder entrar al circuito de Riding Duel comenzando a correr por él. Su piloto estaba vestido con un traje de carreras negro y morado con un casco de color verde oscuro*

"Ryo" Ese no es uno de tus clientes habituales, ¿cierto?

*Ryo se voltea para mirar a Ashagi, pero este ya no se encontraba allí*

"Ryo" ¿Ashagi?...

*De pronto, una gran luz se enciende deslumbrando a Ryo mientras sonaba un motor. Se trataba de Ashagi en su D-Wheel, la cual acelera rápidamente para entrar también en la pista y perseguir al extraño sujeto*

"Ryo" Esto es malo… Debo avisar a los otros

*Mientras Ryo entra rápidamente para avisar a los demás, Ashagi alcanza al extraño sujeto colocándose tras de él*

"Ashagi" Tu… Eres un Doomlord ¿cierto?

"?" ¿Hu? Tú no eres el príncipe… No me interesan segundones, mejor no interfieras

"Ashagi" (¿Príncipe?... No hay duda, es uno de ellos) Si vas detrás de la CPU de Yusei si pienso entrometerme… Más que eso, voy a derrotarte

"?" Tch… Será una pérdida de tiempo… En otra ocasión quizás

*El extraño acelera para dejar atrás a Ashagi, pero este se pone a su rebufo y mantiene la persecución*

"Ashagi" Recuerda que estas en mi pista, ¡no te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente! ¡Activando carta de campo interna: Mundo veloz 2!

*Pulsando un botón una carta mágica aparece en la pantalla de ambas máquinas activando el sistema de duelo y piloto automático*

"?" ¿Hu? Esto es… (Ya veo, dentro de esta pista puede emitir señales de hackeo para activar el modo de duelo… Muy listo)

"Ashagi" Ahora no podrás irte sin derrotarme

"?" Está bien… Como desees, este duelo será muy rápido

"Ashagi" Riding Duel…

"Ambos" ¡ACELERATION!

*El sistema virtual se activa cambiando el color de la atmósfera de la zona, mientras Ryo y los demás llegan al lugar*

"Ryo" Ya ha empezado…

"Keiyo" ¿Esa es la D-Wheel negra?

"Shirley" ¿Es un Doomlord?

"Legna" Eso parece… (Ashagi… Te has lanzado contra él muy precipitadamente…)

"?" Yo comenzaré esto… Robo (Lp 4000 / [6]) Invoco a Cryston Smiger en ataque

*Un tigre blanco mecanizado con adornos naranjas aparece corriendo frente la D-Wheel*

(Lv 3 / Atk 1000 / Def 1800)

"?" Activo su efecto: Una vez por turno, puedo destruir una carta boca arriba en mi campo e invocar desde mi deck un monstruo Cryston tuner. ¡Destruyó al mismo Cryston Smiger e invoco a Cryston Citree!

*Una especie de cápsula de evacuación sale disparada del pecho del tigre para después explotar. La cápsula se abre, surgiendo de su interior una pequeña robot femenina de color amarillo y marrón que vuela siguiendo a la D-Wheel*

(Lv 2* / Atk 500 / Def 500)

"?" Colocó una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [4]

"Ashagi" (¿Destruyó a su monstruo para invocar un tuner desde su deck?...) Es mi turno robo (Lp 4000 / [6] / {S.C. 1}) Invoco al Guerrero Máximo en ataque

*Un guerrero de armadura gris aparece sosteniendo un bastón en su mano derecha*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1800 / Def 1200)

"Ashagi" Cuando mi Guerrero Máximo ataca, sus puntos de ataque aumentan en 400. Ve Guerrero Máximo ataca a su Cryston Citree

*El guerrero es envuelto en una extraña aura con la cual se impulsa con fuerza hacia la pequeña robot*

"?" Activo el efecto de Cryston Citree: Durante el turno de mi rival, puedo invocar desde mi cementerio un monstruo Cryston no tuner y realizar inmediatamente una invocación sincronizada desterrando a ambos monstruos.

"Ashagi" ¿Una invocación sincronizada en mi turno?

*La pequeña robot extiende su brazo derecho al cielo, llamando así al tigre, para después convertirse en dos aros de luz verde que envuelven al tigre, el cual se convierte a su vez en tres estrellas que se alinean*

"?" ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Nivel 5, Cryston Ametrix!

*Un haz de luz se forma en el campo, del cual sale una chica máquina de color azul con dos hermosas alas de energía de ese mismo color y dos grandes escudos en sus brazos, dos especies de orejas picudas sobresalían de su cabeza y una pequeña cola podía verse desde su espalda*

(Lv 5 / Atk 2500 / Def 1500)

"Shirley" ¿Que ha sido eso? ¿Una invocación sincronizada en el turno de Ashagi?

"Ryo" ¿Eso se puede hacer?

"Keiyo" Esa estrategia…

"Ashagi" (No esperaba que fuera a invocar ese monstruo en mi turno… Como dijo Legna, no puedo confiarme…) Detengo el ataque… Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [3] (Con el Espantapájaros de Chatarra y Renacimiento milagroso, podré aguantar este turno y realizar una invocación sincronizada este turno)

"?" ¡Es mi turno, robo! [5] / {S.C. 2} Invoco al monstruo tuner de nivel uno Cryston Quan en ataque

*Otro pequeño monstruo robótico con un cuerpo gris azulado y unas alas de hielo aparece*

(Lv 1* / Atk 500 / Def 500)

"Ashagi" ¿Otro tuner?

"?" Batalla, Cryston Ametrix ataca al Guerrero Máximo

*La chica extiende sus alas y carga contra el guerrero con sus dos escudos delante para arremeter lo más fuerte posible*

"Ashagi" Activo mi carta trampa Espantapájaros de Chatarra. Puedo negar el ataque de tu monstruo y después puedo volver a colocarla en el campo

*Un espantapájaros de metal aparece bloqueando el ataque de Ametrix*

"?" Oh... Con que es eso... Jeje, esto será aún más fácil de lo que creía. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [4]

"Ashagi" Es mi turno, robo [4] / {S.C. 3} (Si, con esto puedo destruir a sus monstruos)

"?" Activo el efecto de Cryston Quan: Durante el turno de mi rival, puedo invocar un monstruo Cryston no tuner de mi mano y hacer una invocación sincronizada. Invoco al monstruo de nivel 3 Cryston Thystvern

*Un monstruo mecánico parecido a un pequeño dragón morado aparece volando*

(Lv 3 / Atk 1500 / Def 1500)

"?" ¡Ahora, invocación sincronizada! ¡Nivel 4, el monstruo sincronía tuner Cryston Quondam!

*De nuevo, los dos monstruos desaparecen en un haz de luz, en su lugar aparece un nuevo monstruo en forma de guerrero mecanizado con una coraza blanca y dorada*

(Lv 4* / Atk 1800 / Def 2000)

"Ashagi" ¿De nuevo?... No importa, también lo destruiré… Activo la magia de velocidad Bastón de Ángel. Si tengo al menos tres contadores de velocidad, puedo robar dos cartas de mi deck y después descartar una. Robo. [5] Y descarto a Equipo De Afinación [4] Ahora invoco al monstruo tuner de nivel tres Sincronizador De Basura en ataque

*Un pequeño humano vestido de naranja con un gran sombrero que cargaba a su espalda un gran motor*

(Lv 3* / Atk 1300 / Def 500)

"Ashagi" Activo su efecto: Cuando esta carta es invocada con éxito, puedo invocar un monstruo de nivel 2 o menor de mi cementerio en posición de defensa. Renace Equipo de Afinación

*Un pequeño monstruo cuya cabeza estaba cubierta por una sartén aparece en el campo*

(Lv 1 / Atk 100 / Def 300)

"Ashagi" Sincronizo a mi Guerrero Máximo de nive mi Equipo De Afinación de nivel 1 con mi Sincronizador De Basura de nivel 3. _¡LA AGRUPACIÓN DE LAS ESTRELLAS LLAMARA UN DESTRUCTIVO PODER QUE ILUMINARÁ EL CAMINO!_ ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Nivel 8, Destructor De Basura!

*Una gran luz cubre el campo y de ella aparece un guerrero de cuatro brazos con una armadura negra*

(Lv 8 / Atk 2600 / Def 2500)

"Ashagi" Por efecto de Equipo De Afinación: Cuando es usado en una invocación sincronizada, puedo robar una carta [4] Ahora activo el efecto de mi Destructor De Basura: Cuando es invocado por sincronía, puede destruir un número de cartas en el campo igual al número de monstruos no tuner usados en su invocación. He usado dos monstruos, por tanto puedo destruir dos cartas en el campo y serán tus dos Cryston

*El guerrero se alza en el cielo y de su pecho dispara dos ondas de energía contra los monstruos del extraño invasor*

"?" Jejeje… Llego el momento… ¡Poder de la oscuridad… cumple tu trato! ¡Dark Crear Mind!

*De pronto, una gran cantidad de energía oscura envuelve la D-Wheel del invasor tiñendo del mismo modo el aire*

"Ashagi" ¿Qué es esto?

"?" Activo el efecto de mi Cryston Quondam: Durante el turno del rival, puedo realizar una invocación sincronizada usando esta carta como material. Sincronizo al monstruo de sincronía Cryston Ametrix de nivel 5 con el monstruo de sincronía tuner Cryston Quondam de nivel 4

*Un aura oscura cubre la D-Wheel del desconocido que comienza a acelerar de forma increíble esquivando los disparos del Destructor*

"?" _¡VIENTO OSCURO IMPULSADO POR LAS SOMBRAS CUBRE MI ALMA Y DAME EL PODER PARA SOBREPASAR MIS LÍMITES! ¡DARK ACCEL SYNCHRO!_

*De pronto, el misterioso y sus monstruos desaparecen sorprendiendo a todos para reaparecer a la espalda de Ashagi*

"?" ¡Muéstrate, nivel 9 Cryston Phoenix!

*Un impresionante monstruo robótico con forma humana de color rojo brillante aparece rodeado en llamas azules*

(Lv 9 / Atk 2800 / Def 2000)

"Ashagi" ¿Accel Synchro?… Eso es imposible, solo Yusei era capaz de…

"Keiyo" Ese hombre… ¡Ya sé quién es! ¡Ryuta Ichin!

"Legna" ¿Ryuta Ichin?

"Keiyo" Ryuta era uno de los mejores duelistas profesionales de la Liga de Ridings Duels… Era famoso por realizar invocaciones sincronizadas en el turno de los rivales anulando sus jugadas, pero de pronto, comenzó a perder de forma seguida y fue perdiendo popularidad rápidamente. Un día desapareció…

"Shirley" Y ese hombre… ¿Es el mismo Ryuta Ichin?

"Keiyo" Si… No hay duda…

"Ryo" Entonces Ashagi… ¿Está luchando contra un ex duelista profesional?

"Legna"…

"Ryuta" ¡Activo el efecto de Cryston Phoenix: Cuando está carta es invocada mediante una invocación por sincronía, puedo desterrar todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa en el campo y cementerio de mi rival! ¡Tempestad de Vapor!

*El robot abre unos conductos de aire de sus brazos y hombros disparando desde ellos una gran cantidad de vapor que derrite las dos cartas boca abajo de Ashagi*

"Ryo" Esto es malo, ha destruido el Espantapájaros de Chatarra

"Ashagi" (Ryuta Ichin… Realmente es un oponente formidable… Pero... ¡No puedo rendirme ahora, debo proteger la CPU de Yusei a cualquier precio!) Colocó una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [3]

"Ryuta" ¡Es mi turno, robo! [4] / {S.C. 4} ¡Invoco a Cryston Rosenix en ataque!

*Una ave mecánica de color rojo con alas de cristal rosado aparece volando en el campo*

(Lv 4 / atk1800 / Def 1000)

"Ryuta" Ahora activo desde mi cementerio el efecto de Cryston Thystvern: Desterrando esta carta de mi cementerio, puedo agregar un monstruo Cryston de mi deck a mi mano. Agrego a Cryston Rion [4] Batalla, Cryston Phoenix ataca a su Destructor De Basura. ¡Espada de Vapor!

*El robot alza el vuelo y se envuelve en vapor para caer en picada sobre el Destructor, creando la impresión de que una gran espada de vapor lo está destruyendo*

(Lp 4000-3800)

"Ryuta" Y ahora te ataco directamente con mi Cryston Rosenix

*El pájaro se lanza contra la D-Wheel de Ashagi a toda velocidad*

"Ashagi" ¡Activo la carta trampa Consecuencia del Milagro! Esta carta me permite invocar de forma especial un monstruo destruido este turno. ¡Renace Destructor De Basura!

*El suelo se agrieta y de él surge de nuevo el Guerrero, mostrando su fuerza*

"Ryuta" Manejas bastante bien ese deck para no ser tuyo… Colocó una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [3]

"Ashagi" (No podré bloquear sus ataques eternamente… Necesito contraatacar de forma efectiva y ya) ¡Robo! [4] / {S.C. 5} Sacrificando un monstruo de tipo guerrero en mi campo, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi mano. ¡Ven Guerrero Torreta!

*El Destructor desaparece y en su lugar un gran monstruo de piedra con cañones en sus hombros aparece*

(Lv 5 / Atk 1200 / Def 2000)

"Ashagi" Cuando esta carta es invocada de esta manera, sus puntos de ataque aumentan en una cantidad igual al ataque del monstruo sacrificado

(Atk 1200 - 3800)

"Ryo" ¡Casi 4000 puntos de ataque!

"Ashagi" ¡Batalla! ¡Guerrero Torreta, ataca a su Cryston Phoenix!

*El enorme guerrero comienza a disparar una gran cantidad de ráfagas de disparos que atraviesan al robot causando una gran explosión*

(Lp 4000 - 3000)

"Ryuta" Activo el efecto de mi Cryston Phoenix: Cuando esta carta invocada por sincronía es destruida, puedo invocar otros monstruos Cryston desde mi cementerio. Renace Cryston Ametrix

*De nuevo, la robot azul reaparece en el campo volando con elegancia*

(Lv 5 / Atk 2500 / Def 1500)

"Ashagi" Coloco una carta boca abajo e invoco a mi Ala Escudo en defensa

*Un pájaro prehistórico de color verde y grandes alas aparece cubriéndose con ellas como si fueran un escudo*

(Lv 2 / Atk 0 / Def 900)

"Ashagi" Termino mi turno [1]

"Ryuta" Jeje ¡Es mi turno, robo! [4] / {S.C. 6} ¡Activo la carta trampa Etrata Cryston! Esta carta me permite invocar dos monstruos Cryston tuners de forma especial uno desde mi mano y otro desde mi deck. Apareced, nivel tres Cryston Rion y nivel 1 Cryston Quan

*Dos pequeños robots de color blanco y azul respectivamente aparecen en el campo*

(Lv 3* y 1* / Atk 500 / Def 500 x2)

"Ashagi" ¿Dos tuners?... ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

"Ryuta" Estas a punto de verlo Jejeje ¡Dark Burning Soul!

*Ryuta lleva su mano derecha hasta su pecho, envolviendo su puño en fuego negro*

"Ryuta" Sincronizo doblemente a mi Cryston Ametrix de nivel 5 con mis dos tuners Cryston Rion de nivel 3 y Cryston Quan de nivel 1. _¡CUANDO EL DEMONIO Y EL REY SEAN OPRIMIDOS POR LA OSCURIDAD, EL MUNDO SUCUMBIRÁ EN EL CAOS CREANDO LA NOCHE INFINITA! ¡DOBLE TUNING!_ ¡Nivel 9, Cryston Quariongandrax!

*Un gran robot dorado de aspecto parecido al de un dragón humanoide con unas grandes alas aparece en el campo*

(Lv 9 / Atk 3000 / Def 3000)

"Ashagi" ¿Ahora la doble tuning de Jack Atlas?... ¿Pero qué ocurre?

"Ryuta" Activo el efecto de Cryston Quariongandrax: Cuando esta carta es invocada por sincronía, puede desterrar un número de monstruos en el campo rival igual al número de monstruos usados como materiales de sincronía en su invocación. ¡Tu Guerrero Torreta y tu Ala Escudo serán eliminados!

*El robot gira en el cielo juntando sus manos creando un fuerte resplandor de energía que lanza contra ambos monstruos haciéndolos desaparecer*

"Ryuta" Ahora tu campo está vacío,

"Ashagi" ¡Ryuta Ichin! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué desapareciste y te comportas ahora así?

"Ryuta" Je… Vaya, aún me reconocen algunos… Es un honor… Pero por desgracia, es una falsa fama… ¡Todo lo que creéis conocer es una mentira! ¡Todos vuestros ídolos son falsos!

"Ashagi" ¿Qué quieres decir?

"Ryuta" Yo estaba en la cima de la Liga Profesional de los Riding Duel… Me sentía invencible pero un día…

 ***Brevemente, nos transportamos al pasado de Ryuta, donde este se encontraba en un despacho junto a su representante hablando con un hombre trajeado***

"Ryuta" ¿Cómo? ¿¡Que me deje perder!? ¿Qué locura es esta?

"Hombre" Ichin, has sido una magnífica atracción para la Liga, pero tu tiempo ha pasado, ya no atraes a la misma cantidad de público y este joven en cambio está levantando gran expectación sobre todo al público femenino. Por lo tanto, debemos impulsar su popularidad con una gran victoria ante ti

"Ryuta" Lucharé con gusto contra él, pero si me gana será porque fue mejor que yo, no porque yo me deje ganar. ¡Eso es detestable!

"Representante" No deberías hablar así. Después de todo, tus triunfos se consiguieron con estos métodos

"Ryuta" ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

"Representante" Todas tus victorias hasta ahora fueron acordadas con tus rivales, ya que tu estilo de duelo era muy entretenido y vistoso

"Ryuta" ¡No me jodas! ¡Yo nunca acorde ningún resultado, todos mis duelos los gane con mi propio esfuerzo!

*Al decir esto, el representante reacciona mostrándole a Ryuta una pantalla donde se mostraban los datos de todos sus rivales hasta ahora y unas cantidades de dinero transferidas a estos*

"Representante" Aquí tienes la prueba. Te ocultamos la verdad para que fuera todo más creíble, pero ahora necesitamos tu colaboración…

"Ryuta" ¿Q-que?... E-esto no puede ser…

"Hombre" Jajaja. ¿De verdad pensabas que eras una de las más grandes estrellas de la Liga Profesional de Riding Duel con un deck cuyo monstruo más poderoso no supera los 2500 puntos de ataque? Por favor… Esto tan sólo es un negocio más. Tu momento ha pasado, solo asúmelo y disfruta del dinero

"Ryuta" ¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Jamás me venderé! ¡Seguiré luchando con todo lo que tengo y os demostrare que os equivocáis!

*Furioso, Ryuta se aleja dando un portazo, dejando solos en el despacho a los dos hombres trajeados*

"Representante" ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

"Hombre" No te preocupes, él no es una amenaza… Le dimos la oportunidad de sacar tajada de todo esto y se ha negado… Ahora le mostraremos el absoluto control que tenemos…

 ***Pasamos ahora a ver escenas de diferentes duelos de Ryuta donde siempre perdía mientras él narra la historia***

"Ryuta" Yo luche con todo lo que tenía, pero algo raro ocurría… Las cartas que robaba… Nunca sacaba una carta útil para la situación en la que me encontraba… Era como si mi deck no quisiera que ganará nunca… Comencé a perder seguido sin apenas poder hacer nada. Hasta que perdí toda mi reputación y todas las ofertas de duelo… Decidí retirarme de la Liga Profesional, mi sueño que tanto trabajo me costó alcanzar… No entendía nada, ¿cómo podía ocurrirme esto?... Entonces, una noche, encontré a dos de mis antiguos mecánicos charlando en una calle… Y entonces lo escuche, con un complicado sistema habían manipulado el barajador de mi D-Wheel para que mis manos siempre fueran pésimas y perdiera con seguridad todos mis duelos… Era absurdo… Las personas en las que confíe para cumplir mi sueño me habían traicionado y manipulado para sus caprichos… La mano negra de la Liga me había apresado y estrangulado por intentar soltarme de ella… Decidí tomar venganza… Devolverles algún día todo el dolor que me causaron…Y ese hombre apareció. Me propuse poder, el poder para hacer pagar a los que tanto daño me hizo y crear un mundo justo vendiendo mi alma a la oscuridad. Accedí e hice el trato con el KA Prohibido a cambio del poder para usar el Crear Mind y el Burning Soul para demostrarles a todos que se equivocaban. Vendería mi alma y los ayudaría a ser liberados

 ***Regresamos a la actualidad, con una mirada de sorpresa de todos los que escucharon la historia, mientras el furioso Ryuta apretaba fuertemente su puño alzándolo como señal de furia***

"Ryuta" De ese modo, conseguí este poder. ¡El poder para destruir la Liga Profesional con mis propias manos en cuanto consiga esa llave!

"Ashagi" Ryuta…

"Shirley" ¿La Liga Profesional es una mentira?

"Ryo" ¿Enserio? ¿Todo es falso?

"Keiyo" Siempre hubo rumores de duelos amañados pero esto…

"Legna"…

"Ryuta" ¡Ve Cryston Quariongandrax, ataque directo!

*El robot dorado alza su mano derecha al cielo creando una esfera de energía que lanza a gran velocidad contra Ashagi*

"Ashagi" ¡Activo mi carta trampa! ¡Fuerza espiritual! Esta carta transforma todo el daño de batall después puedo regresar un monstruo de tipo guerrero con 1500 puntos de ataque o menos de mi cementerio a mi mano. Elijo a Sincronizador De Basura [2]

*Una gran energía cubre a Ashagi bloqueando el ataque, aunque la explosión daña seriamente la pista*

"Ryuta" ¡Aún no he terminado! ¡Cryston Rosenix, ataque directo!

*El pequeño pájaro abre su boca y lanza una poderosa onda sónica que golpea la D-Wheel desviándola levemente*

(Lp 3800-2000)

"Ryuta" Termino mi turno colocando una carta boca abajo [2]

(Lp 3000)

"Ashagi" Ryuta… Comprendo tu dolor y tu frustración… Creo que a todos nos hundiría que destrozaran nuestros sueños de esa manera… Pero… Vender tu alma para conseguir poder por venganza… Ese no es el camino. Nosotros formamos nuestro propio camino hacia el futuro y en ese camino está la clave para hacernos más fuertes. ¡Nunca hay atajos!

"Ryuta" Lindas palabras… Yusei Fudo ¿verdad? Por desgracia, es muy probable que el también, no… ¡que todos los Duelistas Legendarios que todos admiramos como héroes sean solo una mentira, otro negocio más!

"Ashagi" ¿Mentira?... ¡La única mentira aquí es ese falso poder que has conseguido por un precio impensable! Y voy a demostrártelo. ¡Robo! [3] / {S.C. 7} Si mi oponente controla monstruos y yo no controlo ninguno, puedo invocar esta carta de forma especial desde mi mano como un monstruo de nivel cuatro. ¡Ven Guerrero Del Nivel!

*Un hombre vestido como un superhéroe de color rojo cubierto de estrellas y una capa del mismo color aparece en el campo*

(Lv 3-4 / Atk 300 / Def 600)

"Ashagi" Coloco una carta boca abajo y activo el efecto de Mundo veloz 2: Puedo reducir mis contadores de velocidad en 7 para robar una carta {S.C. 7-0} *toma con fuerza la primera carta de su deck cerrando sus ojos* Necesito esa carta… Confío en mi deck… ¡Robo! *roba y mira la carta sonriendo* ¡Activo la magia de velocidad Legado del Viento!

"Ryuta" ¿Cómo? Pero si no tienes más contadores de velocidad

"Ashagi" Esta carta puede ser activada si este turno mis contadores de velocidad han disminuido. Puedo robar cartas de mi deck hasta tener tantas cartas en mi mano como el número de contadores removidos. ¡Removí 7 contadores, por lo tanto robo 6 cartas! [7]

"Ryuta" (¿Cómo pudo robar justo esa carta? ¿Habrá trucado su D-Wheel como hicieron ellos?...)

"Ashagi" Enviando un monstruo de mi mano al cementerio, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi mano. ¡Descarto a Sincron Jet e invoco a mi Sincron De Desenfunde Veloz!

*Un pequeño vaquero mecánico cuyo sombrero le cubre casi todo el rostro aparece en el campo*

(Lv 5* / Atk 700 / Def 1400)

"Ashagi" Ahora, desde mi cementerio activo el efecto de mi Sincron Jet: descartando una carta de mi mano al cementerio, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi cementerio. Descarto a Devorador De Niveles. ¡Renace Sincron Jet!

*Un pequeño monstruo en forma de avión con dos brazos pequeños y grandes ojos aparece volando rápidamente* [4]

(Lv 1* / Atk 500 / Def 0)

"Ashagi" Además, ahora activo el efecto de mi Devorador De Niveles: reduciendo el nivel de mi Sincron De Desenfunde Veloz de 5 a 4, puede ser invocado de forma especial

*Una pequeña mariquita con una estrella en su lomo aparece volando*

(Lv 1 / Atk 600 / Def 0)

"Ashagi" Si controlo un monstruo tuner en mi campo, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi mano. Ven Guerrero Del Aumento

*Un guerrero azul con unas alas en su espalda aparece*

(Lv 1 / Atk 0 / Def 600)

"Ryo" ¡Huooo! ¡Ha llenado su campo con 5 monstruos, es increíble!

"Ashagi" Sincronizo a mi Guerrero Del Aumento de nivel 1 con mi Sincronizador De Desenfunde Veloz de nivel 4. _¡LA AGRUPACIÓN DE LAS ESTRELLAS LLAMARA A UN NUEVO PODER HACIENDO EL CAMINO AÚN MÁS BRILLANTE!_ ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Nivel 5, Guerrero De Basura!

*Un guerrero azul con dos turbinas en sus hombros y un puño derecho notablemente más grande y reforzado que el izquierdo aparece*

(Lv 5 / Atk 2300 / Def 1300)

"Ryuta" El Guerrero De Basura ¿eh?

"Ashagi" Activo el efecto de mi Guerrero De Basura: Cuando está carta es invocada por sincronía, aumenta sus puntos de ataque en una cantidad igual a la suma de los puntos de ataque de mis monstruos de nivel 2 o menor en mi campo. ¡Poder de hermanos!

(Atk 2300-3400)

"Shirley" Superó el ataque de Quariongandrax

"Ashagi" Aún no termino. Sincronizo a mi Guerrero Del Nivel de nivel 4 con mi Sincron Jet de nivel 1. _¡LA AGRUPACIÓN DE LAS ESTRELLAS CREARÁ UNA ESTELA EN EL CIELO FORMANDO UN BRILLANTE CAMINO!_ ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Nivel 5, Guerrero Jet!

*Un guerrero vestido con una armadura negra en forma de avión aparece surcando el cielo*

(Lv 5 / Atk 2100 / Def 1200)

"Ashagi" Activo el efecto de Guerrero Jet: Cuando está carta es invocada por sincronía, puedo devolver una carta en el campo de mi rival a su mano. Regreso a Cryston Quariongandrax

"Ryuta" ¿Cómo?

*El guerrero crea una gran corriente de viento desde sus turbinas que atrapan al robot dorado y se lo llevan volando*

"Ryuta" M-maldito…

"Ashagi" Batalla, Guerrero Jet ataca a su Cryston Rosenix. ¡Impacto Tornado!

*El guerrero se envuelve en viento creando un gran tornado y se lanza contra el ave mecánica destruyéndola*

(Lp 3000-2700)

"Ashagi" ¡Se acabó! ¡Guerrero de basura ataque directo! ¡Puño de basura!

*El guerrero azul se alza hasta colocarse frente a la luna y cae en picada con una gran fuerza con su puño derecho extendido*

"Ryuta" ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Activo mi carta trampa! ¡Reacción Cryston! Esta carta puede ser activada si un monstruo con 2000 puntos o más me ataca directamente, puedo negar ese ataque e invocar desde mi cementerio un monstruo Cryston. ¡Renace Cryston Phoenix!

*Unas llamas azules aparecen de pronto bloqueando el puño del guerrero y un gran robot rojo surge de ellas*

(Lv 9 / Atk 2800 / Def 2000)

"Ashagi" (De nuevo se salvó…) Colocó una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [2]

"Ryuta" ¡Mi turno, robo! [3] {S.P 8/1} ¡…Voy a demostrar a todo el mundo de lo que soy capaz con este poder! ¡Invoco al monstruo tuner de nivel uno Cryston Quan!

*De nuevo un pequeño robot de color azul aparece en el campo*

(Lv 1* / Atk 500 / Def 500)

"Ryuta" Sincronizo a mi Cryston Phoenix de nivel 9 con mi Cryston Quan de nivel 1. ¡ _CRIATURA SELLADA EN LAS TINIEBLAS CREADA POR LA OSCURIDAD HUMANA, ROMPE TUS CADENAS Y TOMA MI ALMA PARA CONCEDERME MI VENGANZA!_

"Legna" Eso es…

"Shirley" ¡Un KA prohibido!

"Ryo" Mierda, justo ahora que Ashagi tenía ventaja por fin…

"Ryuta" ¡Invocación Sincronizada! ¡Nivel 10, Demonio Supremo De La Venganza Irianx!

*El suelo comienza a temblar y una luz negra envuelve a Ryuta. De ese destello negro surge la figura de un enorme ogro, cuyo cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y partes podridas donde se podían ver sus huesos y varios clavos estaban atravesando su cuerpo, mientras en sus manos sostenía una gigantesca maza*

(Lv 10 / Atk 3500 / Def 3300)

"Ashagi" ¿Q-que es ese monstruo?... E-es tan grande como los legendarios Heartbound God que enfrentaron los signos…

"Ryuta" ¡Con esta carta… completare mi venganza!

# FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 38 #

Próximo capítulo: CREARE MI PROPIO CAMINO. ¡VEN A MÍ, CREAR MIND!

¡No se lo pierdan!


	39. Chapter 39

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.39

CAPITULO 39. CREARE MI PROPIO CAMINO. ¡VEN A MÍ CREAR MIND!

#Un Riding Duel se estaba disputando en mitad de la noche sobre una pequeña pista de carreras detrás de un museo… El extraño individuo resultó ser el ex duelista profesional de Riding Duel, Ryuta Ichin, quien se unió a los Doomlord para poder cumplir su venganza contra aquellos que habían manipulado sus duelos durante su trayecto en la liga. Ashagi lucha contra el para proteger la llave escondida dentro de la CPU del duelista legendario Yusei Fudo. Cuando Ashagi parecía tener ventaja en el duelo, el suelo comenzó a temblar y un enorme monstruo aparece en el campo. ¿Cómo afrontará Ashagi a un KA prohibido?#

"Ashagi" Ese monstruo… Es la primera vez que veo algo así…

(Lp 2000 / [2] / {S.C.} 1)

"Ryo" Eso es malo… Ashagi no se ha enfrentado nunca a un KA prohibido

"Ryuta" Este es el poder que cumplirá mi venganza

(Lp 2700 / [2] / {S.C.} 8)

"Ryuta" Demonio Supremo De La Venganza Irianx ataca a su Guerrero De Basura

*El gran monstruo blande su maza y de un solo golpe destruye al guerrero, levantando una fuerte onda expansiva que destruye una parte de la pista y levanta una gran cantidad de escombros que Ashagi trata de esquivar*

(Lp 2000-1900)

"Ashagi" (Esto es… ¿el impacto real que Legna y los demás hablaban?)

"Ryuta" Ahora se activa el efecto de mi Irianx: Cuando destruye un monstruo en batalla, puedo destruir el monstruo en el campo rival con menor ataque e infringir daño a mi rival igual a sus puntos de ataque

*El ogro abre levemente su boca disparando como si fuera un escupitajo una pequeña bola de fuego que incinera al Devorador De Niveles*

(Lp 1900- 1300)

"Ryuta" Termino mi turno. Ríndete y entregarme la llave, así salvaras tu vida

"Ashagi" Si hiciera eso… Estaría traicionando todo lo que creo y todo lo que aprendí del Team 5D's… No… No voy a rendirme. ¡Robo! [3] {S.C. 9/2} (Su monstruo será fuerte, pero no es invencible…) Invoco al monstruo tuner de nivel 3 Sincronizador De Basura en ataque

*Un pequeño guerrero vestido de naranja con un gran sombrero cargando un motor a su espalda aparece*

(Lv 3* / Atk 1300 / Def 500)

"Ashagi" ¡Activo su efecto: Cuando está carta es invocada de forma normal, puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi cementerio un monstruo de nivel 2 o menor en defensa! ¡Renace equipo de afinación!

*De nuevo, el pequeño monstruo mecánico con una gran sartén en su cabeza*

(Lv 1 / Atk 100 / Def 300)

"Ashagi" Ahora activo el efecto de Devorador De Niveles: Reduzco en uno el nivel de Guerrero Jet para invocarlo de forma especial desde mi cementerio

(Lv 5-4)

"Ryuta" ¿Otra invocación sincronizada?

"Ashagi" Sincronizo a mi Guerrero Jet de nivel 4 con mi Sincronizador De Basura de nivel 3. ¡ _LA AGRUPACIÓN DE LAS ESTRELLAS DESPERTARÁ UN TEMIBLE PODER QUE HARÁ EL CAMINO AÚN MÁS BRILLANTE_! ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Nivel 7, Berserker de Basura!

*Un gran guerrero de aspecto temible cubierto por una armadura de cuerpo completo muy gruesa de color roja con adornos negros y dorados a su espalda cargaba una enorme espada negra aparece en el campo*

(Lv 7 / Atk 2700 / Def 2200)

"Ryuta" ¿En ataque?

"Ashagi" Activo el efecto de mi Berserker De Basura: Puedo desterrar un monstruo Basura en mi cementerio para reducir el ataque de un monstruo en el campo rival, en una cantidad igual al ataque del monstruo desterrado. Destierro a Guerrero De Basura. Por lo tanto, tu demonio pierde 2300 puntos de ataque

*El guerrero toma su espada y lanza una onda de energía contra el ogro que queda amarrado por esta sin poder moverse*

(Atk 3500-1200)

"Ashagi" ¡Batalla! ¡Berserker De Basura destruye a su Demonio Supremo De La Venganza Irianx!

*El guerrero da un poderoso salto cortando por la mitad al ogro con su espada*

(Lp 2700-1200)

"Shirley" ¡Lo ha hecho!

"Keiyo" Nada mal

"Ryo" ¡Genial, así se hace!

"Legna"…

"Ryuta" Te tengo… Activo el efecto del Demonio Supremo De La Venganza Irianx: Si esta carta es destruida, puedo desterrar dos cartas en mi cementerio para invocarlo de forma especial al finalizar la fase de batalla, y después reducir a 0 el ataque de un monstruo en el campo rival

"Ashagi" ¿Qué?...

"Legna" Sabía que no podía ser tan fácil…

"Ashagi" (En cuanto termine la fase de batalla ese monstruo regresará… Pero no tengo nada para impedirlo…) Termino mi turno…

(Lp 1300 / [3] / {S.C. 2}

"Ryuta" Al terminar la fase de batalla, ¡mi Demonio Supremo De La Venganza Irianx renace!

*Una nube negra surge del suelo y crea la silueta del gran ogro que regresa al campo rugiendo. El rugido afecta al Berserker, el cual se arrodilla intimidado*

(Atk 2700-0)

"Ryuta" ¡Robo! [3] / {S.C. 9/3} ¡Acaba con el! ¡Demonio Supremo De La Venganza Irianx ataca a su Berserker!

*El gran ogro levanta su maza al cielo y se dispone a golpear con ella al guerrero*

"Ryo" Si ese ataque acierta será como un ataque directo

"Ashagi" ¡Activo la carta trampa Robo defensivo! Esta carta puede reducir el daño de esta batall después me permite robar una carta

(Lp 1300 [4])

*La maza aplasta al guerrero sin esfuerzos, el impacto contra la tierra provoca una lluvia de escombros que son repelidos por una pequeña barrera que cubre a Ashagi*

"Ryuta" Tch… (Si al menos tuviese una magia de velocidad en mi mano…) Activo el efecto de Irianx: Cuando esta carta destruye un monstruo en batalla, el monstruo con menor ataque en el campo es destruido e inflige daño a mi oponente igual a sus puntos de ataque

*Una columna de fuego surge del suelo reduciendo a cenizas a Equipo de Afinación*

(Lp 1300-1200)

"Shirley" Menos mal que tenía un monstruo con tan poco ataque…

"Keiyo" Si pero… Ahora mismo ese monstruo parece invencible… Si consigue derrotarlo resurge de nuevo… Además si consigue una magia de velocidad…

"Ryuta" Activo el efecto de Mundo veloz 2: Reduzco mis contadores de velocidad en 7 para robar una carta {S.C. 9-2}. ¿Sabes qué significa eso cierto?

"Ashagi" (Si roba una magia de velocidad en su próximo turno, podrá usar el efecto de mundo veloz 2 para infringir 800 puntos de daño… Aunque invoque otro monstruo para defenderme, eso combinado con el efecto de su monstruo será mi fin…)

"Ryuta" ¡Robo! [4] Jeje parece que no tienes suerte…

*El Doomlord enseña la carta robada mostrando la magia de velocidad Invocación veloz*

"Ashagi" Eso es…

"Ryuta" Jajaja se acabó. ¡Vamos ríndete, no puedes hacer nada!

"Ashagi" (Tiene razón… en esta situación estoy atrapado, no puedo hacer nada… He fallado a Legna… a Yusei Fudo… a todo el mundo)

"?" (¡No te rindas, aún puedes luchar!)

"Ashagi" ¿E-eh? ¿Que ha sido eso?

 ***De pronto una luz cegadora surge del interior de la D-Wheel de Ashagi cubriéndole por completo***

"Ryuta" ¿Qué es eso?

"Legna" ¿Qué ocurre?...

*Los ojos de Legna brillan reaccionando a la luz. Dentro de ella Ashagi se encontraba de pie mirando a su alrededor hasta ver una figura frente a él que lo dejo con la boca abierta*

"Ashagi" T-tu eres… ¿¡Yusei Fudo!?

"Yusei" Si…

"Ashagi" ¿Q-que ha ocurrido? ¿E-estoy muerto? ¿Perdí el duelo y me estrelle verdad?

"Yusei" No, el duelo aún continua…

"Ashagi" ¿E-entonces has venido a ayudarme? ¿V-vas a ocupar mi lugar?

"Yusei" No… Este es tu duelo, y el único que puede finalizarlo eres tú

"Ashagi" Pero… ¿cómo? Ya no me quedan ideas y ese Demonio Supremo es muy poderoso

"Yusei" ¿Que ha ocurrido con tu confianza en tus cartas? Siempre has depositado tu fe en ellas y no te han fallado ¿cierto?

"Ashagi" Pero en mi deck, no hay nada que pueda derrotarlo… Lo sé bien, es tu propio deck he seguido tus pasos al detalle

"Yusei" Entonces salte de mi camino y crea el tuyo propio. Seguir los pasos de alguien no es malo, puede servirte de guía, pero siempre llegará el momento en el que debemos crear nuestras propias huellas. Dentro de ti tienes el poder y la determinación para crear tu propio camino hacia la victoria. El Team 5D's nunca se rindió pese a las adversidades, siempre seguimos levantándonos y luchando

"Ashagi" ¿Mi propio camino?... Es lo mismo que dijo Ryo

"Yusei" No lo olvides, ten fe en tus cartas hasta el final, ellas no te fallarán. Y una última cosa… La respuesta está en sentir el viento

"Ashagi" ¿Sentir el viento?

 ***La luz se disipa y regresamos al duelo***

"Ryuta" ¿Oye, no me has escuchado? Es tu turno

"Ryo" ¿Que ha sido esa luz?

"Keiyo" ¿Habrá sido una avería en su D-Wheel?

"Shirley" E-espero que no…

*Legna sonríe mientras sus ojos regresan a la normalidad*

"Ashagi" Sentir el viento…

*Ashagi se concentra en el viento que golpea su cara y cierra sus ojos para después abrirlos de golpe sonriendo de forma confiada*

"Ashagi" Ya lo entiendo… Ya no tengo dudas, ¡definitivamente voy a ganar! ¡Robo! [5] / {S.C. 4/3} (¡Aquí está! Puedo hacerlo)

*La D-Wheel de Ashagi comienza a acelerar sin frenarse superando a Ryuta*

"Ashagi" ¡Invoco a mi Sincron Explorador en ataque!

*Un robot humanoide de color marrón rojizo con cuerpo redondo, un gran portal en su estómago aparece*

(Lv 2 / Atk 0 / Def 700)

"Ashagi" Activo el efecto de Sincron Explorador: Cuando está carta es invocada de forma normal, puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi cementerio un monstruo tuner Sincron o Sincronizador. ¡Renace Sincronizador De Basura!

*El pequeño guerrero de traje naranja aparece desde el portal del explorador colocándose en el campo*

"Ashagi" Ahora sincronizo a mi Sincron Explorador de nivel 2 con mi Sincronizador De Basura de nivel 3. _LA AGRUPACIÓN DE LAS ESTRELLAS FORMARÁ UN NUEVO HORIZONTE QUE INDIQUE UN NUEVO CAMINO_. ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Ven Synchro-tuner Nivel 5, Sincron Acelerado!

*Una motocicleta marrón aparece en el campo y de pronto se transforma en un robot humanoide*

(Lv 5* / Atk 500 / Def 2100)

"Ryuta" ¿Synchro-tuner?... No puede ser

"Ashagi" Activo la magia de velocidad, Lazos del Viento. Esta carta puede ser activada mientras mis contadores de velocidad sean 2 o menor. Puedo negar los efectos de un monstruo en el campo hasta el final del turno

"Ryuta" No servirá de nada que niegues el efecto de mi Demonio Supremo

"Ashagi" No voy a negar el efecto de tu Demonio… Si no el de Devorador De Niveles

"Ryuta" ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

*Unos lazos verdes de viento aparecen envolviendo a la pequeña mariquita que pierde sus colores*

"Ashagi" Ahora activo desde mi cementerio el efecto de Guerrero Jet: Mientras esta carta este en mi cementerio, puedo sacrificar un monstruo de nivel 2 o menor en mi campo para invocarlo de forma especial en posición de defensa. Sacrificó a Devorador De Niveles

*La mariquita desaparece y en su lugar vuelve el guerrero de armadura negra volando rápidamente*

(Lv 5 / Atk 2100 / Def 1200)

"Ryuta" Un monstruo Synchro y un Synchro-tuner… No puede ser… Imposible

"Ashagi" Allá voy… (Todo o nada…) ¡Crear Mind!

*Una gran corriente de viento envuelve a Ashagi aumentando mucho su velocidad*

"Ashagi" Sincronizo al monstruo sincronía Guerrero Jet de nivel 5 con el monstruo sincronía tuner Synchro Acelerado de nivel 5. ¡ _LAS ESTRELLAS MOVIDAS POR EL VIENTO ILUMINARÁ EL CAMINO DE LA EVOLUCIÓN HACIA UN BRILLANTE FUTURO!_ ¡Accel Synchro!

*De pronto Ashagi desaparece sin dejar rastro junto sus monstruos*

"Shirley" ¡Ha desaparecido!

"Ryo" ¿Que ha pasado?

"Keiyo" Esto es...

"Legna" Si… Lo ha conseguido

*De pronto, a la espalda de Ryuta vuelve a aparecer Ashagi con la figura de un monstruo volando sobre el*

"Ashagi" ¡Nace! ¡Nivel 10, Guerrero Polvo De Estrellas!

*Un majestuoso guerrero alado que lleva una armadura parecida al Dragón Polvo De Estrellas se alza al cielo dejando una estela brillante a su paso*

(Lv 10 / Atk 3000 / Def 2500)

"Ryuta" I-imposible… ¿Cómo puede ser? Yo… Yo tuve que vender mi alma a la oscuridad para conseguir ese poder… ¿Cómo es que tú lo obtuviste sin dar nada a cambio?

"Ashagi" Porque nunca me rendí… Tú vendiste tu alma para obtener poder por que te rendiste y no seguiste luchando por obtener un poder mayor por tu propio esfuerzo. Tu poder lo adquiriste prestado por la oscuridad pero no es tu propio poder… A mí me costó entenderlo, pero al fin lo hice… He conseguido mi propio poder, mi propia evolución

"Ryuta" Tonterías… ¡Aun así, tu monstruo es más débil que mi Demonio Supremo!

"Ashagi" ¡Magia de velocidad, Estela plateada! Esta carta puede ser activada removiendo un contador de velocidad {S.C. 4-3}. Aumenta los puntos de ataque de un monstruo en mi campo en 1000 puntos hasta el final del turno

*El guerrero es envuelto en un aura plateada que lo impulsa volando a gran velocidad hasta ponerse frente a la luna marcando su silueta ante ella*

(Atk 3000-4000)

"Ryuta" ¿Cómo?

"Ashagi" ¡Ve! ¡Guerrero De Polvo De Estrellas ataca a su Demonio Supremo De La Venganza Irianx! ¡Lanza de Polvo Esterar!

*El guerrero cae en picada con sus brazos extendidos formando con el aire la figura de una gran lanza de viento con la que atraviesa el cuerpo del ogro*

(Lp 1200-700)

"Ryuta" ¡Esto aún no ha terminado! ¡Activo el efecto de Irianx: Cuando está carta es destruida, puedo desterrar dos cartas en mi cementerio para invocarlo de forma especial desde mi cementerio al finalizar la fase de batalla, y después reducir a 0 el ataque de un monstruo oponente! ¡Tu guerrero está condenado!

*Ashagi sonríe mientras Legna lo observa y se relaja*

"Legna" Ashagi ha ganado

"Keiyo" ¿He? ¿Como?

"Ashagi" Termino la fase de batalla…

"Ryuta" ¡Ahora mi Demonio Supremo regresa!

*Una niebla negra surge del suelo comenzando a adoptar la silueta del ogro gigante de nuevo*

"Ashagi" ¡Activo el efecto de mi Guerrero Polvo De Estrellas! Cuando mi oponente invoca uno o más monstruos de forma especial, puedo sacrificar esta carta para negar la invocación de esos monstruos y destruirlos

"Ryuta" ¿¡Que niega que!?

"Ashagi" ¡Ve, Polvo De Estrellas! ¡Santuario de la Esperanza!

*El guerrero extiende sus alas las cuales crecen hasta volverse gigantes y envolver con ellas la niebla oscura desapareciendo ambos de forma majestuosa dejando un rastro de polvo de estrellas brillantes*

"Ryuta" M-mi Demonio Supremo… Mi poder…

"Ashagi" ¡Ese no era tu poder! ¡Solo eras una marioneta de las sombras! ¡Voy a mostrarte el verdadero poder que se consigue con tus propias manos! Finalizó mi turno y gracias al efecto de mi Guerrero Polvo De Estrellas puede ser invocado de forma especial desde mi cementerio el turno que ha sido sacrificado por su propio efecto. ¡Renace, Guerrero Polvo De Estrellas!

*Tras Ashagi el guerrero reaparece de nuevo volando bajo el cielo estrellado de forma majestuosa*

"Ryuta" N-no… Algo no anda bien…Aún puedo ganar…

"Ashagi" ¡Activo mi carta trampa! ¡Lluvia de Meteoros! Cuando un monstruo que ha sido sacrificado es invocado de nuevo, esta carta inflige 1000 Puntos de daño a mi oponente

"Ryuta" ¿¡Que!? ¿Tenías esa carta tapada desde el comienzo?

*Unos meteoros plateados se forman en las alas del guerrero y al aletear éstos son lanzados contra Ryuta impactando fuertemente contra él provocando que la D-Wheel se descontrola y caiga chocando contra la pared de seguridad*

(Lp 700-0)

"Ryo" ¡Siii! ¡Lo consiguió!

"Shirley" Ha sido muy emocionante… Realmente los Riding Duel son geniales

*En el suelo, Ryuta observaba al cielo estrellado, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente en la oscuridad*

"Ryuta" Este es… el poder que se puede conseguir por uno mismo, ¿he?...

*Ashagi se detiene a su lado mirándole tristemente*

"Ashagi" Este es el poder de la fe en mis cartas y en mí mismo

"Ryuta"…Fe en uno mismo ¿Hu?... Jeje… Si, ya entiendo… Pensaba que esa fe en mí mismo me había sido arrebatada... Que mis propias ambiciones solo eran otra mentira creada por esa gente… Que habían colocado un techo que mis alas no eran capaces de atravesar… Pero me equivoque… No fueron ellos… Yo mismo corte mis propias alas… Yo mismo fui quien hizo ese techo insuperable sin ayuda…Yo me arroje a la oscuridad para poder superarlo y volar libre… Pero en lugar de eso, me he hundido todavía más…

"Ashagi" Ryuta Ichin… Lo he decidido… Voy a convertirme en un duelista profesional de Riding Duel… Me has inspirado… Voy a luchar por ti… Y desmantelar cada pequeña parte de corrupción que haya… Limpiare tu nombre y el del duelo de monstruos con mi propio poder… ¡Ese será mi camino!

"Ryuta"….Tu camino ¿he?... Suena bien… Gracias… y…. perdón… por destruir tu pista…

*Ryuta desaparece totalmente en la oscuridad mientras los demás observan*

"Keiyo" ¿Cómo lo sabías?...

"Legna" Desde que apareció esa luz… Su mirada cambio… Ya no era la mirada que buscaba ser como alguien a quien admira… Era la mirada de alguien que buscaba su propio poder

"Keiyo" ¿Ocurrió algo en esa luz, cierto?...

"Legna" ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Ya estas empezando a creer Keiyo?

*Dijo el joven sonriendo de forma pícara mientras Keiyo miraba hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo*

"Keiyo" Q-que va… Solo tenía curiosidad por saber con qué cuento saldrías…

 ***Después en el salón del museo…***

"Ashagi" Ten… Tenías razón… No puedo proteger esta pieza de los Doomlord… Conmigo está en peligro

*Dijo Ashagi entregando a Legna la CPU, pero el joven la rechazo negando con su cabeza*

"Legna" Te equivocas… Ahora sí que puedes protegerla, es importante para ti y eso te dará fuerzas para combatir. Has encontrado tu camino, ahora síguelo

"Ashagi" Legna… muchas gracias. Juro que no te defraudare. Protegeré la llave a toda costa

*Legna y Ashagi se estrechan efusivamente la mano mientras amanecía en la ciudad de Neo Domino. Poco después el helicóptero despegó elevándose en el cielo*

"Shirley" ¿Estás seguro de que fue buena idea dejarle la llave? Solo tenemos en nuestro poder 1 de 4 posibles que encontremos

"Legna" No podía despojarle de un tesoro así de alguien que tanto admira... El y Klaus protegerán las llaves, estoy seguro. Estamos un paso más cerca… quizás la próxima llave en despertar sea Yumi y por fin la encontremos

 ***Dijo el joven observando su colgante que le regalo su hermana Scarlet. Mientras cambiamos de escenario levemente para ver una gran jungla y unos ojos amarillos brillar entre las sombras. Nuevamente cambiamos de escena a un viejo parque de atracciones en ruinas, donde una pierna pisaba una extraña pieza en forma de corazón. Volvemos a cambiar de escenario observando el interior de una gran cueva. Un encapuchado se encontraba sentado en un trono hecho de huesos y cráneos frente a una gran hoguera, mientras recordaba en su mente imágenes de numerosas guerras y cruentas batallas. Se trataba de Ugdra, quien observaba las llamas como si le estuvieran mostrando un gran secreto, mientras junto a él aparecía otro encapuchado, se trataba de Garko***

"Garko" Solo dos llaves más…

"Ugdra" Parece mentira… Después de todo lo que hemos pasado… Tantos intentos fallidos… Tantos siglos ocultándonos en ruinas, en los despojos de cada civilización… Y por fin… Nuestro mundo ideal… Pronto nacerá… ¿Están listos Los Siete Gobernadores?

"Garko" Si... Además de mí, todos se encuentran en sus respectivas habitaciones. [Uno de Los Siete Gobernadores de la Sombra. Garko - KA prohibido de la Soberbia]

 ***En una de las salas se encontraba un corpulento hombre rubio de aspecto militar, en su mano derecha sostenía con fuerza un anillo quebrado***

[Segundo Gobernante de la Sombra. Raiky - KA prohibido de la Desesperación]

 ***En otra sala, una chica de corta estatura de cabello morado y ojos negros brillantes se encontraba mirando una revista con una expresión de furia en su cara***

[Tercera Gobernadora de la Sombra. Arim - KA prohibido de la Envidia]

 ***En otra sala, un chico y una chica peli azules de aspecto muy parecidos se encontraban luchando entre sí, entrenando lo que parecían artes marciales***

[Cuarta Gobernadora de la Sombra y Quinto Gobernador de la Sombra. Los gemelos Leen y Shura - KAs prohibidos de la Destrucción y la Guerra]

 ***Y por último, en una gran sala estaba Kai ordenando su deck en una piedra cuidadosamente mientras era observado por Zillack***

[Sexto Gobernador de la Sombra. Kai - KA prohibido del Orgullo]

[Séptimo Gobernador de la Sombra. Zillack - KA prohibido de la Vanidad]

 ***Volvemos a donde se encuentran Ugdra y Garko***

"Ugdra" Pronto el Príncipe vendrá hasta aquí… Procura que todos estén listos… Y… Que Kai se enfrente únicamente al Príncipe… Será el último detonante que necesitamos

"Garko" ¿Y si ese detonante falla?...

"Ugdra" Entonces tengo preparado un último plan… Jeje

*El Doomlord observaba a lo lejos a Yumi tumbada en el suelo de su jaula colgante sin moverse*

"Garko" Dos llaves más ¿he?...

 ***De nuevo nos situamos en el helicóptero. Después de un largo viaje, éste estaba aterrizando en un prado rodeado por una espesa jungla. Mientras todos bajaban, Shirley tapaba sus ojos del sol con su mano derecha***

"Shirley" Nunca pensé que estaría en este lugar…

"Ryo" Sé que el colmillo nos guía pero… ¿podremos encontrar la llave? Después de todo… ¡Estamos en el Amazonas!

 ***La selva más grande del mundo oculta una de las dos últimas llaves. Los Siete Gobernadores de la Sombra están esperando a ser llamados para la batalla final. ¿Cuál será el plan de Ugdra? ¿Yumi está bien? ¿Qué es esa extraña sombra de ojos amarillos que está observando entre los árboles a Legna y los demás? ¡La batalla final contra los Doomlord está cerca!***

# FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 39 #

Próximo capítulo: EL ARBOL MILENARIO Y LOS ESPIRITUS DE LOS MONSTRUOS

¡No se lo pierdan!


	40. Chapter 40

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.40

CAPITULO 40. ¡EL ARBOL MILENARIO Y LOS ESPIRITUS DE LOS MONSTRUOS!

#La llave escondida en la CPU de Yusei Fudo, el Duelista Legendario, fue protegida con éxito gracias al esfuerzo de Ashagi, quien consiguió despertar el Crear Mind y derrotar al ex duelista profesional de Riding Duel Ryuta Ichin. Los Siete Gobernadores de la Sombra se están preparando para la batalla final. Ugdra revela que sólo quedan 2 llaves por activarse, sin contar la que esconde Yumi. Uno de los lugares donde se encuentra una de esas últimas llaves es la misma jungla del Amazonas, donde Legna, Keiyo, Shirley y Ryo acaban de aterrizar en un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles#

"Ryo" Bueno… ya estamos aquí

"Shirley" Encontrar una llave en este lugar será imposible… Tardaremos años incluso con el colgante

"Keiyo" Por si fuera poco, existen varios peligros… Insectos, fieras y un largo etcétera…

"Legna" Si… Debemos ser cuidadosos, pero a la vez rápidos… No podemos permitir que los Doomlord se hagan con la llave

*El grupo se adentra en la jungla manteniéndose juntos y atentos. Después de una hora de camino, Legna detecta un extraño movimiento de las ramas de un árbol, lo que provoca que se detenga*

"Legna" ¿Habéis visto eso?

"Keiyo" Déjame a mi

*Sacándose unas extrañas gafas de color rojo que se pone de inmediato, Keiyo mira hacia el árbol y detecta una marca de calor de lo que parece un jaguar acechando, a lo que el joven reacciona encendiendo su Duel Disck y colocando una carta*

"Keiyo" ¡Emperador Draconium Exzelion ven!

*Un dragón blanco cuadrúpedo cubierto por gemas verdes aparece lanzando un feroz rugido contra el árbol asustando al jaguar, que huye del lugar*

"Ryo" ¿E-eso era u-un leopardo?

"Shirley" Más bien un jaguar

"Legna" Este lugar es muy peligroso…

*Unos ojos amarillos se ven brillar tras unos arbustos, Keiyo se percata y trata de avisar a Legna, pero antes de eso, una lanza atraviesa a Exzelion y cae justo al lado del pie de Keiyo impidiendo que se moviera, atrayendo la atención de todos, mientras una sombra salta sobre Legna. Ambos caen al suelo y sobre el cuello de Legna estaba apuntado el filo de un cuchillo sostenido por una hermosa chica de cabello gris largo y un aspecto algo salvaje; vestida con ropa de dos piezas hechas con algo de tela, ramas y hojas y unas marcas de pintura roja en su cara, como si fuera de una tribu salvaje, en su muslo izquierdo llevaba un trapo rojo enrollado como una especie de venda*

"Shirley" ¡Legna!

"Ryo" ¿Pero qué? (Que guapa…)

"?" ¿Que hacer humanos asquerosos en tierra de Seina?

"Keiyo" ¿Seina?...

"Legna" N-nosotros solo estamos buscando algo… No queremos causar ningún daño…

"Seina" Seina no creer… Humanos solo destruir hogar de Seina. Humanos buscar el Árbol de la Vida para destruir. Siena no-…

*De pronto la extraña joven mira a su izquierda donde no había nadie y se puso a hablar sola*

"Seina" ¿No ser enemigos? Pero ser humanos… ¿Estar seguro? ¿Príncipe?

"Ryo" ¿Con quién habla?...

"Legna" (¿Acaso?...) ¿Shirley, ves algo?

"Shirley" ¿He?... Ahora que lo dices veo como una mancha rojiza…

"Keiyo" ¿Una mancha? ¿Si es un alma, no deberías verlo con claridad?

"Shirley" No… esto es… distinto

"Seina" Está bien… Pero Seina no estar muy convencida de esto

*Poco a poco, la extraña joven apartó el cuchillo del cuello de Legna y dio un salto hacia atrás separándose de él, lo que Ryo y Shirley aprovechan para atenderlo, mientras Keiyo tomaba la lanza utilizada anteriormente contra el para proteger a todos, mientras los ojos de la extraña chica pasaban de amarillo a uno azul claro*

"Keiyo" ¿Quién eres tú y por qué nos atacaste?

"Ryo" ¿Es una Doomlord?

"Seina" ¿Tu ser Príncipe de oscuridad reencarnado?

"Legna" Si… ¿Me conoces?

*Legna se pone en pie observando a la extraña joven, quien abre sus labios para comenzar a hablar, pero antes de eso, gira su cabeza hacia el norte como si hubiese escuchado algo. Sus ojos volvieron a tornarse amarillos y su expresión cambio a una más sería*

"Seina" Ellos estar aquí…

*La extraña joven sale corriendo con una gran agilidad para sorpresa de todos*

"Legna" ¡Espera!

"Keiyo" ¡Vuelve aquí!

*Todos comienzan a perseguir a la extraña joven que corría con una gran urgencia hasta llegar a un lugar casi paradisíaco, un hermoso estanque a los pies de un gigantesco árbol en el centro de un prado verde brillante. El lugar sorprendió a Legna y los demás, que ven como la joven se encontraba frente a un grupo de personas con camiones y equipos de talaje. Entre ellos, un gran hombre obeso con un bigote fino de color negro y perilla del mismo color vestido por un traje blanco con detalles dorados. Este hombre se encontraba acariciando su mentón observando a la joven. Cuatro de los hombres musculosos que acompañaban al hombre obeso cargaron contra la chica con la intención de atraparla*

"Shirley" ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

"Ryo" La están atacando, ¿deberíamos ayudarla?

"Keiyo" ¿De que hablas? Esa loca intento matarnos

*La chica asombrosamente consigue evadir a los atacantes, demostrando grandes dotes de agilidad, equilibro y compenetración con su entorno llegando a inmovilizar a los grandes hombres con unas lianas mientras se coloca frente al gran árbol*

"Legna" De todos modos… parece que no necesita ayuda

*Más hombres hacen el amago de ir a por ella, pero el tipo del traje blanco alza su mano izquierda deteniéndolos y comienza a caminar lentamente*

"Keiyo" Conozco a ese hombre… Bakahu Gusimochi. Es un pez gordo, magnate de contrabando de materiales del mercado negro… Consigue materiales de todo tipo y luego los vende a organizaciones constructoras, casi todas bajo los hilos de la Yakusa de forma mucho más barata… Me sorprende verlo fuera de Japón. Si está aquí, debe tener una razón de peso

"Bakahu" Sigue siendo inútil usar la fuerza contra ti, ¿eh niña?

"Seina" Seina ya te dijo, Seina no dejar que tales Árbol de la Vida

"Legna" (¿Árbol de la Vida?... ¿Se refiere a ese gran árbol de allí?... Acaso…)

"Bakahu" Venga niña no seas así. ¿No estas cansada de vivir sola en este lugar? Yo te puedo llevar a una vida de lujos y tener todo lo que desees, solo apartarte

"Seina" ¡Seina no querer nada de eso sacrificando jungla! Además, Seina no estar sola, gordo

"Bakahu" Tan testaruda como siempre… Bien, en ese caso, tendremos que decidirlo de nuevo con ese método

*El obeso hombre saca un deck de su bolsillo y uno de sus hombres le coloca un lujoso Duel Disck dorado en su brazo*

"Seina" Jeje viejo gordo, ¿no cansar de perder contra Seina?

*La joven saca un Duel Disck viejo de la generación Gx de un hueco en el tronco del gran árbol y se lo coloca en su brazo*

"Shirley" ¿Van a tener un duelo?

"Ryo" Eso parece

"Bakahu" Recuerda, si ganó yo te echarás a un lado y no te entrometerás más en mis negocios

"Seina" Y si Seina ganar, gordo se va

"Ambos" ¡Duelo!

"Seina" ¡Primer turno Seina, robo!

(Lp 4000 / [6])

"Seina" Seina invoca a Kitsune De Tierra en ataque

*Un pequeño zorro de color marrón aparece en el campo *

(Lv 2 / Atk 800 / Def 1200*

"Seina" Seina colocar dos cartas y terminar turno [3]

"Bakahu" Jeje, robo [6]

(Lp 4000)

"Bakahu" ¡Invoco al Cobrador De Deudas en ataque!

*Un demonio alargado de color verde vestido con un traje negro y en sus manos sostenía una porra como si fuera un mafioso aparece en el campo*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1700 / Def 2000)

"Bakahu" ¡Ahora activo la carta mágica Aprovechando la Debilidad! Si controlo un monstruo en el campo con más puntos de ataque que un monstruo rival, puedo invocar de forma especial de mi mano otro monstruo con mayor ataque que el tuyo. Pero no puede atacar o ser usado como material de XYZ o sincronía. ¡Aparece Contable Del Diablo en defensa!

*De la nada, otro demonio de color verde con gafas algo más claro aparece sentado en una gran mesa llena de papeles*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1000 / Def 2000)

"Bakahu" (Con esto está todo listo) Activo la magia de juego rápido Destrucción de la Mano. Ambos jugadores descartamos dos cartas y robamos otras dos [2]

*Seina y Bakahu elijen dos cartas, las descartan y toman otras dos*

"Bakahu" ¡Se activa el efecto de mi Cobrador De Deudas! Cada vez que el rival roba una carta fuera de su Draw Phase, inflige 500 puntos de daño

*El demonio trajeado saca una pistola de su bolsillo y la dispara contra la joven*

(Lp 4000-3500)

"Bakahu" Además, gracias al efecto de mi Contable Del Diablo, cuando inflige daño de efecto a mi rival, ganó esa misma cantidad de vida

(Lp 4000-4500)

"Bakahu" Y ya sabes… Al final del turno del jugador activo, el otro jugador roba una carta gracias a otro efecto de mi Contable Del Diablo. Jeje es tontería atacarte conociendo tu deck como lo hago… Termino mi tur-…

"Seina" ¡Activar trampa! ¡Juego de los Yokai! Trampa permitir elegir a Seina uno de sus efectos para activar, cambiar posición de batalla de monstruos rivales o que monstruos rivales en posición de ataque deban atacar

"Bakahu" Maldita cría…

*El demonio toma su maza y se lanza a golpear con ella al pequeño zorro*

"Seina" ¡Efecto de Kitsune De Tierra activar: Cuando ser atacada o ser objetivo de efecto, poder sacrificarla para invocar desde deck o mano a Kitsune Gobi De Tierra Neru en ataque!

*El pequeño zorro se transforma en una versión híbrida de una chica y un zorro de aspecto hermoso con unas orejas de zorro sobre su cabeza, unas pequeñas garras y 5 colas de zorro. Vestía un kimono marrón algo ajustado con marcas tradicionales*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1800 / Def 1600)

"Ryo" ¿Se ha transformado?

"Seina" Efecto de Kitsune Gobi De Tierra Neru activar: Al ser invocada todos monstruos oponentes perder mitad de puntos de ataque

(Atk Cobrador De Deudas 1700-850 / Def 2000-1000 || Atk Contable Del Diablo 1000-500 / Def 2000-1000)

*La chica zorro corta en pedazos al demonio, el cual extrañamente no desaparece*

"Bakahu" Mi Cobrador De Deudas no puede ser destruido en batalla una vez por turno

(Lp 4500-3550)

"Seina" Seina saber de memoria

"Legna" Parece que no es el primer duelo que tienen…

"Shirley" Esto es muy raro

"Bakahu" Al final de mi turno robas una carta de tu deck por efecto de mi Contable Del Diablo [mano de Seina 4] Y ahora se activa el efecto de mi Cobrador De Deudas: Cuando mi oponente roba una carta fuera de su Draw Phase, inflige 500 puntos de daño

*De nuevo el demonio dispara a la joven la cual observa aún tranquila*

(Lp 3500-3000)

"Bakahu" Y cuando mi oponente recibe daño de efecto, yo ganó esa misma cantidad de vida

(Lp 3550-4050)

"Seina" ¡Turno de Seina… robar! [6] Invocar Kitsune De Viento en ataque

*Un pequeño zorro de color verde salta al campo provocando una leve brisa*

(Lv 2 / Atk 600 / Def 1000)

"Seina" ¡Activar magia continua Crecimiento de los Yokai! Esta magia permitir a Seina enviar al cementerio desde campo, un monstruo Kitsune para invocar desde deck un monstruo Kitsune Gobi de su mismo atributo. Enviar a Kitsune De Viento e invocar de forma especial a Kitsune Gobi De Viento Kura

*El zorro verde también se transforma en una chica zorro con su pelaje y kimono de color verde*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1200 / Def 1100)

"Shirley" Tiene un deck de espíritus como yo, que mona :3

"Seina" Efecto de Kitsune Gobi De Viento Kura activar: Todos monstruos Kitsune en campo ganar 300 puntos de ataque por cada Kitsune en cementerio. Haber dos monstruos Kitsune

(Atk Neru 1800-2400 || Atk Kura 1200-1800)

"Bakahu" De nuevo esas malditas…

"Seina" ¡Batalla! Kitsune Gobi Neru atacar a Cobrador De Deudas

*La chica con sus afiladas garras atraviesa el pecho del demonio, aunque este sigue sin destruirse debido a su habilidad*

(Lp 4050-2500)

"Bakahu" Recuerda que el efecto de mi monstruo evita que sea destruido en batalla una vez por turno

"Seina" Por eso Seina invocar a Kura

*Mientras el demonio estaba inmóvil atravesado por la garra, la otra chica zorro le rodea y ataca por detrás destruyéndolo*

(Lp 2500-1550)

"Bakahu" (Maldita sea… He recibido mucho daño…) Activo mi carta trampa Llamada de los Condenados. Con ella revivo a mi Cobrador De Deudas y además con su ataque original

*Una tumba se abre en el suelo y de ella sale el demonio de nuevo sonriendo*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1700 / Def 2000)

"Seina" Terminar turno de Seina

"Bakahu" Por efecto de mi Contable Del Diablo, al final del turno del jugador activo, el otro jugador roba una carta [3]. Ahora robo con mi robo normal [4] Jejeje, con esto mi victoria está asegurada. ¡Sacrificó a mis dos monstruos he invoco a mi Señor Del Inframundo Gran D.!

*Los dos monstruos desaparecen y en su lugar aparece un gran demonio trajeado con 4 cuernos protuberantes de gran tamaño. Por su espalda caía una melena roja y su rostro infundía terror*

(Lv 8 / Atk 2900 / Def 2400)

"Seina" ¿Ese monstruo tan pronto?...

"Bakahu" ¡Activo mi carta mágica Bendición de Llegada! Cuando un monstruo es invocado por sacrificio, ambos jugadores robamos cartas hasta tener tantas como el nivel de ese monstruo. El nivel del Gran D. es 8, por lo tanto robamos hasta tener esa misma cantidad de cartas [8x2] Ahora se activa el efecto del Gran D.: Cada vez que mi rival roba una carta, inflige 300 puntos de daño por cada carta robada. Has tomado 4 cartas eso son 1200 puntos de daño

*El demonio abre su boca y lanza varias llamas contra la joven*

(Lp 3000-1800)

"Bakahu" Además gracias a su efecto, todo el daño que te inflige de efecto es agregado a sus puntos de ataque

(Atk 2900-4100)

"Keiyo" ¿Un ataque de 4100?

"Bakahu" Ataco con el Gran D. a tu zorrita del viento

*El demonio saca un puño americano donde en sus nudillos se podía leer "EVIL" de su bolsillo, se lo coloca en su mano derecha y después de un poderoso salto, el demonio golpea a la chica zorro destruyéndola*

"Bakahu" ¡Se acabó, por fin gane!

"Seina" ¡Trampa activar! ¡Oración de los Yokai! Si puntos de vida de Seina van a llegar a cero, poder descartar un monstruo Kitsune de mano para mantener vida de Seina en 500 [7]

(Lp 1800-500)

"Bakahu" ¿¡Que!? Maldita cría… Colocó tres cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [5]

"Seina" ¡Turno de Seina, robar! [8]

"Bakahu" Por el efecto del Gran D. recibes 300 puntos de daño y su ataque aumenta de nuevo

(Lp 500-200 / Atk 4100-4400)

"Seina" ¡Seina acabar duelo ya!… Invocar a Kitsune De Fuego en ataque

*Un zorro de color rojo y naranja aparece en el campo*

(Lv 2 / Atk 1000 / Def 0)

"Seina" Activar efecto de Crecimiento de los Yokai: Enviar a Kitsune de fuego al cementerio e invocar a Kitsune Gobi De Fuego Kanna

*El zorro se transforma a una chica zorro de mirada valiente con un látigo en sus manos y un pelaje rojo*

(Lv 4 / Atk 2000 / Def 1000)

"Seina" ¡Ahora magia de juego rápido Refuerzo Yokai! Esta magia negar efectos de un monstruo Kitsune en mi campo y a cambio invocar un monstruo Kitsune de mi deck de mismo nivel de forma especial. ¡Negar efecto de Kitsune Neru e invocar de forma especial a Kitsune Gobi De Agua Mei!

*Otra chica zorro, esta vez con un pelaje de color azul y una expresión más serena en su rostro aparece*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1600 / Def 1400)

"Seina" Efecto de Mei: Cuando ser invocada de forma especial, cartas magias y trampa de rival regresar a mano

"Bakahu" ¿C-cómo?

*La chica zorro junta sus manos y crea una esfera de agua que lanza contra el suelo, formando una gran ola de agua que arrastra las cartas colocadas de Bakahu*

"Seina" ¡Ahora Seina activar carta mágica Despertar la Furia Yokai! Esta magia enviar un monstruo Kitsune Gobi de mi campo al cementerio para invocar un Kitsune Kyubi del mismo atributo desde deck extra. Enviar a Kitsune Gobi De Tierra Neru al cementerio ¡Invocación de fusión! ¡Nivel 8, Kitsune Kyubi De Tierra Neruhan!

*Una extraña niebla rodea a la chica aumentando su tamaño considerablemente y su aspecto totalmente, ahora en lugar de una chica linda parecía un zorro gigante humanoide vestido con túnicas marrones negras y blancas con un gran colgante de esferas rojas y sus cinco colas se dividieron a 9*

(Lv 8 / Atk 2600 / Def 2200)

"Ryo" ¿D-donde fue la chica linda?

"Keiyo" ¿Una invocación por fusión solo con un monstruo?

"Seina" Efecto de mi Kitsune Kyubi De Tierra Neruhan activar: Una vez por turno, poder reducir a mitad puntos de ataque de monstruo rival

(Atk 4400-2200)

"Seina" ¡Pelear! ¡Ataca Neruhan!

*La gran zorro clava su garra en el suelo levantando una gran cantidad de rocas que entierran al demonio*

(Lp 1550-1150)

"Seina" ¡Ahora Kitsune Gobi De Fuego Kanna ataque directo!

*La chica zorro envuelve sus garras en fuego y con ellas golpea a Bakahu lanzándole contra sus hombres*

(Lp 1150-0)

"Bakahu" ¡M-maldita seas! ¡Esto no quedará así! ¡Estas tierras serán mías!

*Rápidamente se sube a su auto y todo el equipo de tala se marcha mientras los monstruos desaparecen y la extraña joven sonrió*

"Seina" ¡Sí! Seina lo consiguió

"Legna" ¿Quién eres tu exactamente?

"Seina" Mi nombre ser Seina, ser guardián del Árbol de la Vida

"Shirley" ¿Árbol de la Vida?

"Keiyo" ¿Por qué nos atacaste?

"Ryo" ¿Y por qué hablas y vistes así?

"Shirley" ¿De verdad esa es tu pregunta?

"Ryo" Tengo curiosidad, ¿qué pasa?

"Legna" ¿Puedes contarnos todo lo que pasa?

"Seina" Ser príncipe, por lo tanto Seina no tener problema. Seina creció en jungla, vivir sin humanos, sola con animales y espíritus

"Shirley" ¿Espíritus? Pero no vi al de antes con el que estabas hablando. Yo puedo ver y hablar con los espíritus

"Legna" Tal vez no eran espíritus de personas…

"Seina" Correcto, ser espíritus de monstruos de duelo

"Ryo" ¿Los espíritus de los monstruos de duelo?

"Legna" Hay una teoría de que existe un mundo donde viven los espíritus de las cartas del duelo de monstruos… A lo largo de la historia, se ha hablado de varias personas que aseguran poder verlas

"Shirley" Comprendo… Como no son de este mundo, no puedo verlos, solo sentirlos levemente

"Keiyo" Hum.…

"Ryo" ¿Y cómo llegaste a vivir sola aquí?

"Seina" Espíritus contar que gran aparato volador cayó del cielo y Seina estar entre brazos de mujer fallecida. Ser milagro que este viva, espíritus conseguir cuidarme gracias a que árbol sagrado de la vida permitir pasar a veces a este mundo. Espíritus cuidar de Seina hasta crecer y gracias a objetos de máquina voladora, Seina aprender algunas cosas como duelo de monstruos

"Shirley" ¿Qué es exactamente el Árbol de la Vida?

"Seina" Ser uno de los árboles más antiguos del mundo. Se dice que ser primer árbol que creció en todo mundo… Que toda selva nacer alrededor de él por eso… Que nunca marchita y mantener vida en la selva

"Ryo" ¿Legna, acaso?...

"Legna" Si… hay una llave dentro del árbol

"Keiyo" ¿Entonces Bakahu Gusimochi es un Doomlord y quería la llave?

"Legna" No… No se vio ningún indicio de daño real en el duelo y si hubiese tenido un KA prohibido lo hubiera invocado

"Shirley" ¿Entonces por qué esta tan interesado?

"Seina" Gordo querer construir fábrica de droga… El querer ponerla justo aquí por ser zona especial que bloquea señales satélites o algo así… De ese modo no podrían encontrar fábrica y poder trabajar de forma tranquila. Lo que no saber… es que esos bloqueos los crean los espíritus de los duelos que se agrupan en torno al árbol… Si árbol es cortado espíritus irse igual que bloqueo…

"Shirley" Es un tramposo en toda regla

"Seina" Seina lleva meses peleando contra él para proteger el árbol, pero gordo cada vez traer más hombres… Seina no saber qué hacer. Entonces príncipe aparecer y Seina feliz

*La joven toma de las manos a Legna y lo mira con una expresión triste casi llorosa suplicando*

"Seina" Príncipe, ayudar a Seina ¿verdad?...

"Legna" Te prometo que te ayudaremos a proteger el árbol

*La joven se sonroja y abraza felizmente a Legna, el cual se avergüenza levemente*

 ***Mientras tanto en un campamento cerca del lugar Bakahu se encontraba bebiendo licor en una de las tiendas***

"Bakahu" Esa maldita cría… La operación se está retrasando muchísimo por su culpa… Y no puedo entregarla a la policía o alguna casa de adopción por que llamaría demasiado la atención de mi presencia aquí… Además al detectar ese extraño bloqueo de señales, mandarían investigadores estropeando mi plan de millones de dólares…

"Hombre" ¿Y por qué no la elimina directamente?

"Bakahu" ¿Idiota, que dices? Somos hombres de negocios, no somos asesinos de niños… Si pudiera derrotarla en un duelo… Todo cambiaría…

"?" Eso puede arreglarse

 ***De nuevo nos encontramos en el bosque ya oscureciendo. Frente al gigantesco árbol, se encontraba Legna observándolo de cerca***

"Seina" A árbol gustar Príncipe

*Sorprendido, Legna se gira y ve a Seina que se acerca hasta él, a lo que el joven reacciona sonriendo*

"Legna" Entonces… ¿los espíritus de los monstruos de duelo te hablaron sobre mí y los Doomlord?

"Seina" ¿Acaso no creer a Seina?

"Legna" No es eso… De hecho, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, es imposible no creer en este tipo de cosas… Tan sólo… Tengo envidia…

"Seina" ¿Envidia?... ¿De Seina?

*Legna coloca su mano derecha sobre el tronco del albor mirando hacia arriba, ya cayendo totalmente la noche*

"Legna" Si… am… no me refiero a que te perdieran de niña y hayas tenido que crecer en la selva… Sino a poder ver y hablar con los espíritus… A mí también me gustaría… Mis cartas me ayudan tanto… siempre puedo contar con ellas… Quisiera poder conocer sus espíritus y darles las gracias a todas ellas… Y también, preguntarles por mi pasado…

*Al girarse, Legna se encuentra con la joven frente a él a escasos centímetros mirándole directamente a los ojos, a lo que Legna reacciona sonrojándose mucho*

"Seina"…Espíritus ya saber lo que Príncipe les quiere. Ellos siempre cuidar a Príncipe porque Príncipe siempre cuidar a ellos. Ellos ser felices de tener a Príncipe como maestro

"Legna" ¿D-de verdad?... (¿Por qué esta tan cerca?...)

"Seina" Respecto a que Seina perderse y crecer aquí… Seina no lamentar ni poner triste, porque Seina poder conocer a diferentes espíritus y proteger Árbol de la Vida

*La joven se separa de Legna caminando unos pasos hacia atrás y mira al cielo contemplando las estrellas*

"Seina"…Seina tampoco conocer su pasado… No saber quién ser antes de estar en jungla… No saber de dónde proceder… Pero… no conocer pasado no impide a Seina vivir presente ni esperar futuro. Pasado solo ser camino que ya se atravesó, ser importante pero no indispensable para continuar en camino presente. Nosotros tener en manos… como será camino de futuro

"Legna" Si… Tienes razón… Eres increíble Seina, no dejas de sorprenderme

*Legna sonríe y la joven al verle se sonroja y corresponde con otra tierna sonrisa*

"Seina" A Seina gustar Príncipe también. Ser buena pareja para Seina

*Al decir esas palabras, Legna se sonroja muchísimo caminando un paso hacia atrás sorprendido*

"Legna" ¿Q-que? ¿Como?

"Seina" ¡Sí! ¡En animales ser normal que hembras y machos se emparejen, Seina también necesitar pareja para poder criar y entre todos machos de la zona, Príncipe mejor para Seina y gustar mucho!

*La joven se lanza hacia Legna abrazando su brazo juntando su pecho a este, lo que sonroja aún más a Legna*

"Legna" ¿¡E-espera h-has dicho c-criar!?

*Al sentir y mirar el pecho de Seina en su brazo, Legna se pone totalmente rojo y comienza a sangrar por la nariz desmayándose ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica*

"Seina" ¿Príncipe?

 ***Al día siguiente con los primeros rayos del sol, Legna despierta y se da cuenta que Seina se encuentra tumbada junto a él abrazándolo, lo que provoca que se vuelva a sonrojar***

"Legna" (R-rayos… ¿y ahora qué hago?... N-nunca tuve que rechazar a nadie… ¿Y que haré con Yumi y Shirley?... Por ahora lo mejor será que me separe antes de que despierten…)

*Poco a poco, Legna trata de deslizarse para separarse de Seina, pero ella abre sus ojos de golpe y se incorpora rápidamente*

"Legna" Y-yo… Perdón no quería despertarte

"Seina" Jungla… estar inquieta…

*Sin decir nada más, Seina toma su Duel Disck y sale corriendo entre los árboles*

"Legna" ¡Seina espera! ¿¡A dónde vas!?

*Legna se levanta y corre tras ella, lo que provoca que el resto también despierten y los sigan*

"Shirley" ¿Y ahora qué ocurre?

"Legna" No lo sé, de pronto se despertó y salió corriendo

"Keiyo" Quizás estén atacando de nuevo el bosque…

"Ryo" Por cierto… ¿cómo te diste cuenta que salió corriendo? ¿Tienes el sueño ligero o acaso tú y ella…?

*Legna se sonroja y Shirley golpea en la cabeza a Ryo mientras corren*

"Shirley" ¡Cochino! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Legnipu no es de esos!

"Keiyo" ¿Le volvió a poner ese apodo?

*Pronto llegan hasta un claro donde se encontraba Seina frente a una fila de máquinas de tala y camiones con Bakahu Gusimochi a la cabeza con una extraña sonrisa en su cara*

"Seina" Seina se preocupó, pero solo ser el pesado de gordo otra vez

"Bakahu" Niña, esta vez te quitaré de en medio de una vez por todas

"Seina" Eso siempre decir pero Seina seguir aquí

"Bakahu" Jejeje… En ese caso, ¿comenzamos?

"Keiyo" Estaba en lo cierto, es otro ataque

"Shirley" ¿De nuevo Gusimochi?

"Ryo" Entonces no hay problema. Seina lo derrotara en un minuto

"Legna" (¿Que es esta sensación?...)

"Seina y Bakahu" ¡Duelo!

# FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 40 #

Próximo capítulo: LA MENTIRA OCULTA EN LA CODICIA

¡No se lo pierdan!


	41. Chapter 41

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.41

CAPITULO 41. LA MENTIRA OCULTA EN LA CODICIA

#Legna y los demás llegaron a la jungla del Amazonas, allí encontraron a una joven llamada Seina, que fue la única sobreviviente de un accidente de avión y desde entonces fue criada por los espíritus de los monstruos de duelo. A cambio, Seina protege el Sagrado Árbol de la Vida de las ambiciones oscuras de gente como Bakahu Gusimochi, un pez gordo del mercado negro en todo el mundo y que planea talar los árboles de la jungla para vender la madera a su beneficio. Después de derrotar a Bakahu con mucha facilidad demostrando grandes dotes de duelo por su parte. Éste regresa de nuevo para desafiarla a otro duelo con ansias de venganza#

*Las máquinas de tala rugen con fuerza a la espera de que Bakahu les dé la orden, mientras Legna, Shirley, Ryo y Keiyo observan expectantes*

"Bakahu" Esta vez yo empiezo jeje. Robo [6] ¡Invoco a mi Guía Turística Del Inframundo en ataque!

*Una chica demonio pelirroja vestida de uniforme azul aparece sonriente sosteniendo un micrófono unido a un megáfono*

(Lv 3 / Atk 1000 / Def 600)

"Bakahu" Activo el efecto de mi Guía: Cuando ésta carta es invocada de forma normal, puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi deck un monstruo de tipo demonio de nivel tres o inferior. Invoco a mi Coleccionista Del Inframundo en ataque

*La joven da un grito de llamada por el megáfono apareciendo desde dentro del megáfono de forma algo cómica un demonio con gafas algo obeso con una camisa que hacía referencias a cómics de edición limitadas*

(Lv 3 / Atk 1300 / Def 700)

"Bakahu" Ahora con mis dos monstruos demonio de nivel 3, ¡Overlay! Rango 3 Cruzado Del Inframundo

*La joven y el demonio obeso se transforman en dos luces de color oscuro y se juntan en el suelo creando un portal, del cual emerge la figura de un demonio vestido como caballero portando una espada en forma de cruz rasgada*

(Rank 3 / Atk 2000 / Def 1200)

"Bakahu" Ahora activo su efecto: Una vez por turno puedo desacoplar un material Overlay de esta carta para agregar una carta "Inframundo" desde mi deck a mi mano. Agrego la carta trampa Manto del Inframundo [6] Además, ahora activo el efecto del Coleccionista Del Inframundo en mi cementerio. Desterrando esta carta, puedo agregar un monstruo de tipo demonio de mi deck a mi mano. Agrego a mi Inquisidor Del Inframundo [7] Jejeje, activo el segundo efecto de mi Cruzado Del Inframundo: Una vez por turno, puedo invocar un monstruo de tipo demonio de forma normal adicional mientras mi cruzado tenga materiales Overlay. Ahora invoco al Inquisidor Del Inframundo en ataque

*Un demonio vestido con un traje negro y azul de época victoriana aparece sosteniendo una espada de esgrima*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1600 / Def 400)

"Bakahu" Mientras controle otro monstruo de oscuridad, mi Inquisidor no puede ser atacado, además cada vez que un monstruo es destruido, inflige 300 puntos de daño a mi oponente. Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [4]

"Seina" (Seina no recordar esas cartas en deck de gordo… Esto ser raro) Turno de Seina. ¡Robar! [6] ¡Seina activar carta mágica de campo Montaña Yokai – Bosque de los Kitsune!

*El paisaje cambia simulando estar en un colorido bosque lleno de niebla a lo alto de una montaña, donde se veían pequeños espíritus corriendo y jugando*

"Seina" Cuando está carta ser activada, Seina poder buscar una carta Yokai o Kitsune desde su deck. Agregar carta mágica continua Crecimiento de los Yokai [6] Además, mientras Bosque Kitsune estar activo, oponente no poder negar invocaciones ni efectos de monstruos Kitsune. Ahora invocar a Kitsune De Fuego en ataque

*Un pequeño zorro de color rojo con el símbolo de una llama en su frente aparece*

(Lv 2 / Atk 1000 / Def 0)

"Seina" activar magia continua Crecimiento de los Yokai. Ahora Seina poder sacrificar a un monstruo Kitsune para invocar su versión Kitsune Gobi. ¡Sacrificar a Kitsune De Fuego e invocar a Kitsune Gobi De Fuego Kanna ataque!

*El pequeño zorro comienza a crecer tomando el aspecto de una chica pelirroja con orejas, garras y 5 colas de zorro, vestida con una especie de kimono de dos piezas de color rojo y blanco*

(Lv 4 / Atk 2000 / Def 1000)

"Seina" Además, activar otra magia continua Altar sagrado Yokai [3] Esta magia continua aumentar ataque de todas Kitsune en 300 puntos

(Atk Kanna 2000-2300)

"Seina" ¡Batalla! Kitsune Gobi De Fuego Kanna atacar a Cruzado Del Inframundo

*La joven chica envuelve sus garras en fuego y con una demostración de gran agilidad saltando entre los árboles, atraviesa el pecho del demonio partiendo en dos su espada usada para intentar bloquear el ataque*

(Lp 4000-3700)

"Seina" Ahora activar efecto de Kanna: Cuando esta carta invocada de forma especial destruye monstruo rival, infringir daño igual al ataque de ese monstruo

*Mientras el pecho del demonio se desquebraja, su cuerpo se prende en llamas, las cuales se extienden hasta llegar a Bakahu, pero este sale ileso de pronto deshaciéndose de las llamas con una extraña aura oscura que le rodea*

"Bakahu" Jejeje, tan predecible como siempre

(Lp 3700)

"Seina" ¿Que ser eso? Tu monstruo ser destruido, tu deber haber recibido daño

"Bakahu" Recuerda la carta que agregue a mi mano, Manto del Inframundo. Esta carta trampa transforma todo el daño de batalla u efect después, me permite invocar un monstruo de tipo demonio de mi mano cuyo ataque sea igual o inferior al daño ¡Invoco de forma especial de mi mano a mi Contable Del Diablo en defensa!

*Una gran mesa llena de montañas de papeles aparece, donde está sentado un demonio con gafas con aspecto de estrenado*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1000 / Def 2000)

"Seina" Ese monstruo ya ser más conocido

"Bakahu" Ahora se activa el efecto de mi Inquisidor Del Inframundo: Cuando un monstruo es destruido, inflige 300 puntos de daño

*El demonio alza su espada de esgrima dando varias estocadas en el aire, lanzando ondas de energía cortantes que impactan en Seina, la cual de pronto pone una expresión de sorpresa*

(Lp 4000-3700)

"Seina" (¿Que ser eso?... Seina sentir como agujas clavadas en su piel)

"Bakahu" ¡Y ahora viene lo mejor! Una vez por turno, en el turno de cualquier jugador, cuando es activada una carta de trampa, mi Inquisidor puede destruir un monstruo en el campo

*El demonio sonríe y atraviesa con su espada el pecho de Kanna destruyéndola*

"Bakahu" Y como he destruido a otro monstruo, te inflige otros 300 puntos de daño

*De nuevo ondas de energía son lanzadas por la espada del demonio hiriendo a Seina, provocándole un corte en su brazo*

(Lp 3700-3400)

"Seina" ¿¡Que!?

"Shirley" Eso fue impacto real

"Ryo" Oh no… De nuevo…

"Keiyo" Eso quiere decir… que Bakahu…

"Legna" ¡Seina cuidado! ¡Es un Doomlord!

"Seina" ¿Doomlord? ¿El gordo?... ¿Pero cómo? El antes no ser así

"Bakahu" Jajaja que no te extrañe pequeña, me has dado muchos problemas y necesito quitarte de en medio. Y yo por un buen negocio vendería mi alma jeje. ¡Como infligí daño de efecto mi Contable aumenta mis puntos de vida!

(Lp 3700-4300)

"Seina" No importar… Aunque ser mismo diablo, Seina protegerá árbol. Activar efecto de Altar sagrado Yokai: Cuando monstruo Kitsune ser destruido por efecto poder enviar tres primeras cartas de mi deck al cementerio y si haber monstruo Kitsune, poder invocarlo de forma especial

*Seina toma tres cartas entre las que están las dos trampas "Oración de los Yokai y Juego de los Yokai", además de un monstruo*

"Seina" ¡Invocar a Kitsune De Tierra en defensa!

*Un pequeño zorro marrón aparece enroscándose de forma defensiva en el campo*

(Lv 2 / Atk 800 / Def 1200)

"Seina" Seina terminar turno

(Lp 3400 / [3])

"Bakahu" Activo el efecto de mi Contable Del Diablo al final del turno del jugador activo, el otro jugador roba una carta [5]

(Lp 4300)

"Bakahu" Activo la carta mágica Recorrido por el Inframundo. Esta carta sacrifica un monstruo de oscuridad en mi campo para realizar una invocación especial a un monstruo de su mismo tipo desde mi deck. ¡Sacrificó a mí Contable Del Diablo para invocar de forma especial a mi Señor Del Inframundo Gran D.!

*Un camino de fuego negro aparece frente al pequeño demonio que desaparece y en su lugar aparece un intimidante demonio trajeado con una larga melena roja*.

(Lv 8 / Atk 2900 / Def 2400)

"Seina" Monstruo problemático aparecer rápido

"Bakahu" Aún no realice ninguna invocación este turno jeje. Invoco al Cocinero Del Bistro en ataque

*Un demonio de color azul vestido como un chef sosteniendo un enorme cuchillo con su mano izquierda y luciendo un garfio que sustituye la derecha*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1800 / Def 1000)

"Bakahu" ¡Batalla, Inquisidor Del Inframundo ataca a su Kitsune De Tierra!

"Seina" ¡Aun siendo Doomlord, gordo seguir dando pena! ¡Activar efecto de Kitsune De Tierra: Cuando ser atacada o seleccionada, poder sacrificarla para invocar desde mano, deck o cementerio a Kitsune Gobi De Tierra Neru!

*La pequeña zorro se transforma en una chica zorro de cinco colas y un pelaje marrón vestida con un kimono tradicional del mismo color*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1800 / Def 1600)

"Seina" Ahora Seina activar efecto de Neru: Cuando esta carta ser invocada de forma especial, reducir a la mitad puntos de ataque de un monstruo. ¡Adelante Neru!

*La chica zorro hunde su garra derecha en la tierra creando una grieta que se dirige contra el Gran D*

"Bakahu" Activo mi carta trampa, Trono del Inframundo. Esta carta se convierte en una carta de equipo de un monstruo de tipo demonio, el cual no se verá afectado por efectos de otras cartas mientras esté equipada

*Un trono echo de huesos negros aparece deteniendo la grieta y el gran D toma asiento en él*

"Seina" ¿Detuvo efecto de Neru?

"Bakahu" Y como se activó una carta de trampa, se activa el efecto de mi Inquisidor Del Inframundo: Cuando se activa una carta trampa, una vez por turno, puedo destruir un monstruo en el campo. ¡Despídete de tu zorrita!

*El demonio espadachín atraviesa el costado de la Kitsune, haciéndola desaparecer*

"Bakahu" Y como un monstruo ha sido destruido, recibes otros 300 puntos de daño

*De nuevo, el demonio lanza varias estocadas al aire golpeando a Seina*

(Lp 3400-3100)

"Ryo" Esto es muy malo…

"Shirley" No le quedan monstruos para defenderse

"Bakahu" ¡Jeje, este es tu fin! ¡Carnicero Del Bistro, ataca directamente!

*El demonio vestido de chef se lanza contra Seina rozando su mejilla con el cuchillo de su mano derecha causando un corte en esta*

(Lp 3100-1300)

"Bakahu" Efecto de mi Carnicero Del Bistro: Cuando inflige daño de batalla a mí rival, éste debe robar dos cartas.

"Seina" Grr… [5]

"Ryo" ¿Por qué le da dos cartas extra a su mano?

"Keiyo" Por el efecto del Gran D

"Bakahu" Ahora activo el efecto del Gran D: Cuando mi rival roba una o más cartas, inflige 500 puntos de daño por cada una

*El demonio abre su boca y de ella varias llamas son lanzadas al cuerpo de Seina causándole algunas quemaduras mientras gritaba de dolor*

(Lp 1300-300)

"Bakahu" Además, el Gran D gana tantos puntos de ataque como daño infligió por su efecto

(Atk/2900-3900)

"Bakahu" ¡Ve Gran D, ataque directo!

*El demonio se levanta de su trono y lo alza sobre su cabeza, cargando contra Seina golpeándola con el trono*

"Legna" ¡Seina!

"Shirley" Si pierde desaparecerá

"Ryo" ¡Esperad, mirad!

*Seina sorprendentemente continua en pie bloqueando el trono con sus manos*

(Lp 500)

"Bakahu" ¿¡Cómo!?

"Seina" Activar desde cementerio Oración Yokai… Si esta carta estar en cementerio,… Seina poder desterrar para activar efecto,… el cual, si puntos de Seina llegar a 0,… poder descartar un monstruo Kitsune de mano… para que puntos de vida de Seina… aguantar en 500

*El demonio retrocede dejando a Seina temblorosa con claros signos de que le costaba mantenerse en pie*

"Bakahu" Ya veo… No recordaba que podías usar las cartas Yokai desde el cementerio jeje, pero no importa. Sólo te quedan 500 puntos de vida y mientras tenga a mí Gran D en el campo, tu vida llegará a 0 en cuanto robes

"Seina" Activar desde cementerio… efecto de Kitsune Oscura:… Cuando esta carta ser descartada,… ¡poder invocarla de forma especial… desde cementerio!

*Un pequeño zorro negro aparece en el campo*

(Lv 3 / Atk 1200 / Def 800)

"Bakahu" Termino mi turno

(Lp 4300 / [3])

"Seina" ¡Activar efecto de Altar sagrado Yokai!... Turno en que un monstruo Kitsune ser destruido por efecto,… enviar las tres primeras cartas del deck al cementerio,… y si haber un monstruo Kitsune entre ellas,… poder invocarla

*La chica coloca su mano sobre su deck jadeando de dolor, tratando de concentrarse*

"Seina" (Si Seina querer vivir… Tener que enviar esa carta… al cementerio…)

*Las tres cartas son Kitsune De Agua, Kitsune De Gobi De Viento Kura y una trampa con la imagen de una estatua de piedra*

"Seina" (¡Sí!… ¡Ahí estar!...) Invocar a… Kitsune Gobi De Viento Kura

*Una chica zorro de cinco colas con un pelaje verde aparece, vistiendo un traje de batalla que recordaba al de los ninjas*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1200 / Def 1100)

"Seina" Efecto de Kura: Cada monstruo Kitsune en campo… ganar 300 de Atk por cada carta Kitsune en cementerio… Haber 5 cartas Kitsune… por lo tanto… ataque aumentar en 1500

(Atk Kitsune Oscura / Kitsune Gobi De Viento Kura 1200-2700 x2)

"Bakahu" ¡Todo eso no importa, roba de una vez y pierde!

"Seina" ¡Ser turno de Seina!... ¡Activar desde cementerio… efecto de Estatua del Rezo Yokai!...

"Bakahu" ¿Estatua de qué?

"Seina" Desterrando esta carta en cementerio… poder usar su efecto:… En lugar de robar normalmente… poder agregar desde deck una copia de "Despertar la Furia Yokai" [5]

"Bakahu" ¿N-no vas a robar carta?

"Keiyo" Si agrega en lugar de robar, el efecto del Gran D no se activa… faltó poco, pero consiguió aguantar

"Bakahu" Esa maldita cría…

"Seina" Ahora usar efecto de Crecimiento de los Yokai… ¡Enviar a Kitsune Oscura de mi campo al cementerio por sacrificio… e invocar de forma especial a Kitsune Gobi De Oscuridad Yuki!

*El pequeño zorro crece en una chica zorro de cinco colas de pelaje negro brillante, en sus brazos y cuello llevaba unas cuentas rojas y usaba un vestido rojo ceñido*

(Lv 5 / Atk 2100 / Def 1600)

"Seina" Por efecto de Kura… puntos de ataque de kitsunes aumentar

(Atk Kura 2700-3000 / Atk Yuki 2100-3900)

"Bakahu" ¿Igualó el ataque del Gran D?

"Seina" ¡Ese ser menor de problemas!... ¡Efecto de Yuki: Cuando esta carta ser invocada de forma especial,…poder negar efectos de monstruo en campo una vez por turno!… ¡Negar los efectos de Inquisidor Del Inframundo!

*La chica zorro gira una de sus cuentas rojas volviéndola negra, al mismo tiempo que un aura oscura envuelve al demonio pareciendo como si lo estrangulase*

"Seina" Ahora activar carta mágica… ¡Despertar la Furia Yokai! Esta carta sacrificar un monstruo Kitsune Gobi en mi campo… para invocar un monstruo Kitsune Kyubi… de mismo atributo desde mi deck extra ¡Sacrificó a Kitsune Gobi oscura Yuki!... ¡Aparecer! ¡Invocación por fusión!... ¡Nivel 9, Kitsune Kyubi De La Oscuridad Yuki!

*La chica zorro comienza a crecer desarrollando otras cuatro colas negras, sus manos y patas se tornaban más como garras de una bestia, mientras su ropa se rasgaba tapando solo dos partes de su cuerpo y su rostro se conservó como el de una chica, pero con bigotes de zorro y sus ojos se tornaron rojo brillante*

(Lv 9 / Atk 3000 / Def 2500)

"Bakahu" Ya invoco a una de las grandes…

"Seina" ¡Por efecto de Kura… ataque de kitsunes aumentar más!

(Atk Kura 3000-3300 / Atk Yuki 3000-5100)

"Bakahu" ¿¡Un ataque de 5100!?

"Seina" ¡Gordo no sobrevivir a ataque!... ¡Batalla!... Kitsune Gobi De Viento Kura… atacar a Inquisidor Del Inframundo

*La chica zorro da un zarpazo al aire creando una corriente cortante que despedaza al demonio*

(Lp 4300-2600)

"Bakahu" (Si este ataque entra estaré en problemas…)

"Seina" ¡Esto acabar!... ¡Kitsune Kyubi De Oscuridad Yuki…ataca a Carnicero Del Bistro! ¡Espada sombra!

*La gran chica zorro junta sus garras concentrando una gran cantidad de energía oscura que se comienza a moldear como una espada oscura gigante con la cual golpea al demonio*

"Bakahu" Está vez no perderé. ¡Activo mi carta trampa! ¡Recorrido por el inframundo! Si este turno he recibido daño, puedo sacrificar un monstruo en mi campo para invocar un monstruo de tipo demonio desde mi deck. ¡Sacrificó a Carnicero Del Bistro e invoco a mi Duque Del Inframundo en ataque!

*El carnicero desaparece y en su lugar un demonio vestido con un elegante traje rojo aparece, sosteniendo una espada de oro*

(Lv 8 / Atk 2700 / Def 2600)

"Bakahu" Mi Duque Del Inframundo no puede ser seleccionado por efectos de cartas y además, el turno en que es invocado, mis monstruos de tipo demonio no pueden ser destruidos por efectos o en batalla. Además, no recibo daño de las batallas en las que estos monstruos participen

*La espada de energía oscura es bloqueada por la espada dorada sin recibir ninguno de los dos un solo rasguño*

"Ryo" Estuvo muy cerca…

"Seina" (…No poder confiarme… Gordo mejorar mucho de pronto… Yuki poder negar efectos de monstruos en cualquier turno… por lo tanto no deber preocuparme de efecto de Gran D pero… por si acaso…) Seina colocar carta tapada… y terminar turno

(Lp 500 / [3])

"Bakahu" ¡Es mi turno, robo! [4] Jejeje, con esta carta la victoria es mía. ¡Invoco al Estafador Del Inframundo en ataque!

*Un demonio cubierto por una vieja y rota gabardina gris aparece, con sus ojos tapados por unas gafas de sol*

(Lv 4 / Atk 800 / Def 600)

"Bakahu" ¡Activo su efecto! Una vez por turno, puedo seleccionar hasta tres monstruos de tipo demonio en mi campo y cambiar sus niveles entre 5 y 10 hasta el final del turno

"Seina" (¿Cambiar niveles?... Debería negar con Yuki… o tal vez… ¿ser un señuelo?...)

"Bakahu" Elijo nivel 10

(Lv estafador 4-10 / duque 8-10 / Gran D 8 -10)

"Bakahu" Jejeje, ahora mis tres monstruos de nivel 10, ¡Overlay!

*Los tres demonios se transforman en tres esferas de luz, creando un portal en el suelo esbozando una gran cantidad de aura oscura. Los pájaros y demás animales de los alrededores comenzaron a huir de la zona*

"Legna" (Esta sensación…)

"Bakahu" ¡ _ESPÍRITU DEIDAD DE LOS CORRUPTOS CUYA AMBICIÓN NUNCA ES SACIADA, OTORGA A TU HUMILDE SERVIDOR LA VICTORIA Y RIQUEZA INFINITAS A CAMBIO DE UN MÓDICO PRECIO_! ¡Invocación exceed! ¡Rango 10, Demonio Supremo De La Codicia Midaskull!

*Desde el portal surge un gran ídolo en forma de un cráneo de demonio gigante dorado con adornos negros y de su espalda surgían cientos de brazos esqueléticos de color negro y rojo*

(Rank 10/ Atk 2800 / Def 4000)

"Seina" ¿Que ser eso?...

"Shirley" Un KA prohibido

"Ryo" Entonces sí que es un Doomlord. ¿Pero, por qué no lo uso antes?

"Legna" (¿Es posible que… aún ahora estén reuniendo nuevos integrantes?...)

"Bakahu" Activo el efecto de mi Demonio Supremo De La Codicia Midaskull: Durante el turno de cualquier jugador, puedo desacoplar un material Overlay e inmediatamente, ambos jugadores robamos cartas hasta que tengamos 6 en mano

"Seina" ¿Un efecto para robar cartas?

*El gran demonio extiende una de sus manos hacia el cielo emitiendo de esta una fuerte luz dorada*

[6x2]

"Bakahu" Jejeje, ahora se activa otro efecto de Midaskull: Cada vez que un jugador roba una carta, sus puntos de ataque aumentan en 300 por cada carta robada

"Seina" ¿¡Q-que!?

"Bakahu" En total hemos robado 6 cartas. Lo que aumenta sus puntos de ataque en 1800

(Atk 2800-4600)

"Bakahu" ¡Batalla! ¡Midaskull ataca a su chica zorro Kura y termina con ella!

"Seina" ¡Usar efecto de Yuki!... Una vez por turno… poder negar efectos… de un monstruo en campo

"Bakahu" ¡Es inútil! ¡Midaskull no puede ser seleccionado por efectos de cartas rivales!

*La mano que continuaba extendida del demonio comienza a emanar una extraña sustancia negra. Se trataba de petróleo, que rápidamente cubrió el campo envolviendo los pies de Kura la cual comenzaba a hundirse en el petróleo hasta desaparecer*

"Ryo" ¡Sus puntos de vida son 500, si este daño entra perderá!

"Seina" ¡Carta trampa! ¡Señal Yokai! Esta carta destruir… una magia o trampa Yokai que controle… para invocar un monstruo Kitsune desde mi deck… Destruir Altar sagrado Yokai… e invocar a Kitsune De Luz

*La carta mágica desaparece y en su lugar una pequeña zorro de color blanco aparece*

(Lv 3 / Atk 500 / Def 1800)

"Bakahu" ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Tu vida bajará a cero!

"Seina" ¡Activar efecto de Kitsune De Luz!... Una vez por turno… reducir daño de batalla a 0… y aumentar puntos de defensa… en cantidad igual al daño que hubiese recibido…

(Lp 500 / Def 1800-3100)

"Bakahu" Otra rata problemática… En todo caso Kura ya no está, por lo tanto, el ataque de tus Kitsune regresa a la normalidad

(Atk Yuki 5100-3000)

"Bakahu" Coloco tres cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno Jejeje

(Lp 2600 / [3]

"Seina" (Puntos de Yuki… ser menores que los de monstruo… pero darme tanta mano… poder encontrar forma de derrotarlo) ¡Turno de Seina!

(Lp 500 / [7])

"Bakahu" Como robaste una carta, el ataque de Midaskull aumenta

(Atk 4600-4900)

"Seina" Activar magia de juego rápido: Fortaleza Yokai… Esta magia aumentar en 1000…. defensa de una Kitsune en campo hasta final de turno… Aumentar defensa de Kitsune de luz…

(Def 3100-4100)

"Seina" Ahora activar otra copia… de Fortaleza Yokai sobre Kitsune de luz… Aumentar de nuevo defensa en 1000…

(Def 4100-5100) / [5]

"Bakahu" ¿Para que aumentas su defensa?

"Seina" Activar efecto de Crecimiento de los Yokai… Sacrificar a Kitsune de luz en mi campo… e invocar de forma especial… desde deck a Kitsune Gobi De Luz Assia…

*Un cascabel suena y una chica zorro de pelaje blanco con un collar de cascabel y cinco colas aparece *

(Lv 6 / Atk ? / Def 1800)

"Seina" ¡Efecto de Assia activar! Puntos de ataque de esta carta… ser igual a puntos de defensa… de Kitsune de luz al ser sacrificada…

"Bakahu" Pero la defensa de la Kitsune era…

(Atk 5100)

"Keiyo" 5100… Esa chica sin duda juega bien

"Seina" ¡Batalla! ¡Kitsune Gobi De Luz Assia batalla! ¡Destruir a demonio!

*La chica alza sus manos y crea una gigantesca campana de luz que arroja contra el demonio*

"Bakahu" Idiota jeje, activo el efecto de Midaskull: Cuando esta carta fuera a ser destruida, puedo descartar una carta en su lugar [2]

*El demonio se cubre de una capa de oro que lo vuelve indestructible soportando el ataque*

(Lp 2600-2400)

"Seina" ¿¡No poder destruirlo!?

"Bakahu" ¡Ahora activo mi carta trampa! ¡Trampa continua Expiador de Cuentas! Cuando una carta es descartada de la mano del propietario de esta carta, el monstruo con menor ataque en el campo es destruido

*El petróleo se vuelve a expandir, está vez atrapando y destruyendo a Yuki*

"Seina" ¡No! ¡Yuki!

"Bakahu" Jejeje ríndete, no tienes ninguna posibilidad de victoria contra mi

"Seina"…Grr… Terminar turno

(Lp 500 / [4])

"Bakahu" ¡Activo mi carta tapada Trampa del silencio! Esta carta destierra una carta mágica de mí rival que haya activado su efecto este turno e impide a ambos jugadores activar alguna carta del mismo nombre por el resto del duelo. Elijo Crecimiento de los Yokai

"Seina" Maldito…

*La carta mágica desaparece ante la mirada de Seina*

"Bakahu" ¡Mi turno, robo!

(Lp 2400 / [3])

"Bakahu" Como robe una carta, los puntos de Midaskull aumentan

(Atk 4900-5200)

"Bakahu" Y ahora activo de nuevo el efecto de mi Midaskull: Desacoplando una unidad Overlay de esta carta, ambos jugadores robamos hasta tener seis cartas en nuestras manos jeje

"Shirley" ¿De nuevo van a robar cartas?

"Ryo" Pero eso significa…

"Keiyo" Que los puntos de ataque de esa cosa van a aumentar

(Atk 5200-7000)

"Ryo" ¿7000 puntos de ataque?

"Bakahu" Jejeje pero eso no es todo. ¡Activo mi carta trampa Devolución con Intereses! Cada vez que el oponente robe o agregué alguna carta gracias al efecto de alguna de mis cartas, mi oponente debe descartar el doble de cartas que agrego a su mano por este efecto

"Seina" ¿Doble? Eso ser… las seis cartas… en manos de Seina [0]

"Bakahu" Correcto jeje. Ya no tienes nada para defenderte de mí ¡Ve Demonio Supremo De La Codicia Midaskull ataca a su Yuki!

*El gigantesco ídolo dorado estira sus brazos hacia la chica zorro haciendo que Seina reaccione rápidamente*

"Seina" Desde cementerio activar efecto… de Juego de los Yokai… Desterrando esta carta en cementerio… poder activar efecto y cambiar posición de batalla… de monstruos rivales… ¡Tu demonio pasar a defensa!

*El ídolo es rodeado por espíritus que lo distraen deteniendo su ataque y cubriéndose con sus brazos*

(Def 4000)

"Bakahu" ¿No te cansas de retrasar tu derrota?

"Seina" Si Seina pierde… el Árbol de la Vida estará perdido… definitivamente debo ganar…

"Bakahu" ¿Jajaja, ganar? Creo que todavía no entiendes tú situación. Déjame explicártelo. ¡Activo mi carta trampa! ¡Laberinto de Pesadilla! Esta carta de trampa continua cambia la posición de batalla de todos los monstruos del jugador activo durante la End Phase

"Ryo" Rayos, es imposible superar a esa cosa por puntos de ataque

"Keiyo" Hubiese sido inútil. Recuerda que Midaskull evita su destrucción descartando cartas de su mano, tiene seis cartas en mano, debería atacarlo siete veces para poder destruirlo

"Ryo" ¿S-siete veces? ¡Eso es imposible!

"Shirley" Sobre todo si recordamos que Seina no tiene cartas en su mano…

"Bakahu" ¡Termino mi turno, por el efecto de Laberinto de Pesadilla mi Demonio Supremo De La Codicia Midaskull cambia a ataque!

(Atk 7000)

"Bakahu" Además se activa el efecto de Midaskull: Cuando esta carta cambia a posición de ataque, puedo acoplarle como material Overlay un monstruo de tipo demonio en mi cementerio (O.M. / 2) ¿Sabes qué significa eso? No importa cuántas cartas deba descartar, podré robar otras seis en mi turno mientras tú te quedas sin cartas en mano gracias a mí combo Jejeje

"Seina" Seina no necesitar cartas en mano en este turno

"Bakahu" ¿Estás desvariando? Es imposible Jejeje, con esta carta puedo incluso llegar a lo más alto de la liga profesional. ¡No, incluso podría subyugar a quien quisiera con este poder! Puedo tener todas las riquezas que quiera jajaja

"Seina" Gordo solo querer… riquezas sin importar daños… Nunca conseguir… verdadero poder si solo pensar en dinero… Este duelo… ¡Terminar aquí! ¡Turno de Seina, robar! [1]

(Atk 7000-7300)

"Seina" ¡Activar desde cementerio… efecto de Despertar la Furia Yokai! Esta carta sacrificar a un monstruo Kitsune Gobi… para invocar un monstruo Kitsune Kyubi… de mismo atributo desde deck extra… Sacrifico a Kitsune Gobi De Luz Assia… e invocar a Kitsune Kyubi De Luz Assia!

*Una tremenda luz cubre a la chica zorro la cual se transforma realzando sus atributos vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa rodeada por varias esferas blancas*

(Lv 8 / Atk 3000 / Def 2200)

"Bakahu" ¿Invoco a otra Kitsune aunque la anterior tenía más puntos?

"Seina" Activar efecto de Kitsune Kyubi de oscuridad Yuki… Una vez por turno… poder seleccionar un monstruo en campo y negar sus efectos…

"Bakahu" Eso es inútil, Midaskull no puede ser seleccionado por efectos

"Seina" No seleccionar a Midaskull, seleccionar a Assia

"Bakahu" ¿Cómo? ¿Seleccionas a tu propio monstruo?

*Yuki extiende su mano hacia Assia, envolviéndola con una extraña aura oscura*

"Seina" Activar efecto de Assia: Cuando Assia ser seleccionada… por un efecto, poder negar ese efecto… y destruir la carta, y si ser un monstruo… Assia ganar Atk igual al Atk del monstruo destruido

"Bakahu" ¿Absorbe el ataque de tu otro monstruo?

*Una de las esferas de Assia comienza a absorber el aura oscura de Yuki, mientras ésta desaparece poco a poco *

(Atk 3000-6000)

"Bakahu" Jajaja, te fallan las cuentas, ese ataque es insuficiente

"Seina" Activar efecto de Kitsune Kyubi de oscuridad Yuki:… Cuando esta carta ser destruida… un monstruo Kitsune en mi campo ganar 3000 puntos de ataque

"Bakahu" ¿¡Como dices!?

(Atk 6000-9000)

"Legna" ¡Un ataque de nueve mil!

"Bakahu" N-no importa jeje, mis puntos de vida son suficientes para resistir el daño. Además, mi monstruo no será destruido y en mi turno Midaskull superará a tu zorrita

"Seina" Aún no terminar… ¡En cementerio, activar efecto de Frenesí Yokai! Desterrando esta carta de cementerio… poder seleccionar un monstruo Kitsune en campo… este turno, el daño recibido por rival… de ese Kitsune se duplica

"Bakahu" ¿Cómo? Espera… ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa…? (Ah fui yo mismo… Al hacerle descartar su mano. ¡Maldición!)

"Seina" ¡Duelo terminar! ¡Kitsune Kyubi De Luz Assia ataca! ¡Purificador de Espíritus!

*Assia se eleva en el aire haciendo girar sus esferas que comienzan a brillar intensamente y son lanzadas contra el ídolo, incrustándose en su cuerpo agrietándolo e inmovilizándolo, mientras la esfera oscura permanece entre las manos de Assia aumentando de tamaño para lanzarla contra el ídolo, liberando una gran explosión de energía haciendo desaparecer al demonio y a Bakahu*

(Lp 0)

"Shirley y Ryo" ¡Gano!

"Legna" No estuvo nada mal

"Keiyo" Aunque su rival tampoco era gran cosa

*La joven jadea y se acerca al grupo con una gran sonrisa*

"Seina" ¿Has visto Legna?... Seina ser fuerte jeje

"Legna" Si, estuviste muy bien

*De pronto, la expresión de Seina cambia poniéndose muy seria y cambia su mirada hacia otro lugar*

"Seina" ¡No!…

*La chica sale corriendo rápidamente de forma muy alterada y asustada*

"Ryo" ¿Y ahora qué ocurre?

"Keiyo" ¿Más ataques?

"Legna" No, esto es otra cosa

*Seina corre entre la jungla abriéndose paso con mucha prisa, tropezando varias veces debido a sus heridas hasta que llega al lugar donde se encuentra el Árbol de la Vida y su expresión se torna a la de una cara horrorizada*

"Seina" ¡No!... ¡Detente!...

*Legna y los demás llegan tras ella y sorprendidos encuentran la horrible escena: El árbol marchito se encontraba agrietándose. La figura de un encapuchado se encontraba frente al árbol atravesando su tronco con su mano derecha, mientras sacaba algo de su interior, una especie de cristal brillante que flotaba sobre la palma de su mano mientras a su alrededor los árboles y flores comenzaban a morir al mismo tiempo que se giraba y mostraba su identidad*

"Legna" Garko…

"Garko" Mi estrategia fue todo un éxito

"Seina" Maldito… Devolver corazón al Árbol rápido… ¡O Seina te matará!

*La chica se dirige furiosa contra el Doomlord, pero cae al suelo debido a sus heridas, a lo que Legna corre a socorrerla*

"Legna" ¡Seina! (Maldición… Utilizo a Bakahu de señuelo para distraernos mientras él tomaba la llave…)

"Garko" Lo siento jovencita, pero no me interesa luchar ahora mismo. Quizás en otra ocasión. Nos vemos príncipe

*El Doomlord desaparece, mientras Legna sostiene a la joven entre de sus hombros mientras está permanece arrodillada en el suelo*

"Legna" Maldito…

"Seina" L-Legna…

*Legna mira hacia abajo y ve a la joven mirándole con una tierna y llorosa cara desesperada*

"Seina" Por favor… Dejar a Seina… luchar con vosotros…

# FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 41 #

Próximo capítulo: ¡RUINAS DEL CORAZON!

¡No se lo pierdan!


	42. Chapter 42

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.42

CAPITULO 42. ¡LAS RUINAS DEL CORAZON!

#Garko, uno de los Siete Gobernadores de la Sombra junto con la élite de los Doomlord, utilizo a Bakahu Gusimochi como carnada para distraer a Seina, Legna, Shirley, Keiyo y Ryo con un duelo convirtiéndole en un Doomlord, mientras él obtenía la llave oculta en el interior del Árbol de la Vida.

Cuando Seina se dio cuenta y trato de reaccionar, ya era demasiado tarde y sus heridas le impidieron moverse ante la huida de Garko.

Legna corre a ayudarla y se encuentra con una decidida petición de la joven#

"Seina" Dejar a Seina… luchar con vosotros…

"Legna" Seina…

"Shirley" Estás herida, no deberías hablar de seguir luchando en tu estado...

"Ryo" Además, ya has visto lo fuertes que son los Doomlords

"Keiyo" Y ese ni siquiera era de los más duros…

"Seina" ¡No importar! Seina también… ser fuerte… Seina estar bien… también poder luchar… Por favor Príncipe… Dejar vengar a Seina…

"Legna"…Está bien…

"Ryo" ¿Oye oye, estás seguro?

"Shirley" Será peligroso

"Legna" No podemos dejarla aquí en ese estado, si viene con nosotros podremos curarla. Además ella es fuerte

*Legna sonríe dirigiendo su mirada a la joven que se encontraba arrodillada frente a él llorando asintiendo.*

 ***Una vez ya en el helicóptero, Seina se encontraba algo indecisa sobre subir a aquella máquina o no ***

"Seina" ¿T-tener que subir allí?

"Ryo" Claro es verdad, tú nunca has subido a ningún vehículo

"Shirley" No tienes que preocuparte, está no es como esas máquinas que dañan la jungla

"Keiyo" O sube o la dejamos aquí, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo

"Seina" Yo…

"Legna" No tengas miedo, todos estaremos contigo. Todo saldrá bien

*Legna le ofrece su mano a la joven para ayudarla a subir a la máquina. Seina sonrojada asiente y toma su mano subiendo junto a él, mientras Shirley ponía una mirada celosa a la situación. Una vez dentro del helicóptero, Shirley estaba tratando las heridas de Seina, mientras Keiyo volvía a desplegar el mapa para encontrar así la siguiente llave repitiendo el procedimiento*

"Legna" Ya llevamos mucho tiempo buscando las llaves… Y aún no encontramos a Yumi…

"Keiyo" Cálmate… Recuerda lo que dijo el viejo: "Mientras tengamos una sola de las llaves en nuestro poder, ellos no podrán completar el ritual" y por lo tanto, no le harán nada a tu amiga. Ahora mismo nosotros tenemos la ventaja y estamos disminuyendo su número

"Legna" Si… Tienes razón

"Keiyo" Lo sé, ahora busca la siguiente llave… El próximo Doomlord será mío

"Legna" Esto es raro…

"Ryo" ¿Qué ocurre?

"Legna" El colmillo se detiene levemente en un punto… Pero inmediatamente vuelve a moverse, aunque siempre cuando se detiene es en ese punto…

"Ryo" Quizás le tengas que cambiar las pilas…

"Shirley" ¡No es momento de bromear burro!

"Seina" ¿Entonces príncipe no saber dónde ir?

"Legna" No se… Es como si… Estuviese allí, pero a la vez no...

"Keiyo" ¿Cuál es ese lugar? Siempre será mejor ir a investigar que estar de brazos cruzados

"Legna" Heartland…

"Shirley" No sé por qué tenía la sensación de que sería algo así

"Ryo" ¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?

"Shirley" La Academia de Duelos donde estudió Yuki Judai, Neo Domino City donde vivió Fudo Yusei… ¿Que duelista legendario y más cercano a nuestra generación nos falta?

"Ryo" ¿Joey Wheeler?

"Shirley" No sé ni por qué me molesto…

"Keiyo" Tsukumo Yuma

"Ryo" Aaaaah vale… ¿Y quién es ese?

"Shirley" ¿Qué? ¿¡Enserio!?

 ***Después de un rato, el helicóptero llega a las ruinas de lo que en su día fue un gran parque de atracciones "Heartland", donde se celebró uno de los mayores torneos del duelo de monstruos. Al bajar de la máquina, Legna se percata de que el suelo está lleno de basura y fragmentos de unas extrañas piezas rosas. Cuando Shirley y Ryo ayudan a bajar a Seina aún dolorida por sus heridas, una extraña sombra se acerca a ellos***

"?" Lo lamento, pero este lugar está cerrado. Me temo que tendrán que abandonarlo, salvo que tengan una autoriza… No puede ser

*Rápidamente todos se giran a ver a la sombra pensando que pudiera ser un nuevo enemigo. Frente a ellos se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad bastante delgado, tenía una nariz y barba respingonas y su cabello era blanco canoso. Iba vestido con una bata blanca de estilo científico*

"Keiyo" ¿Eres un Doomlord?

"?" ¿H-he? No no, yo soy…

"Ryo" ¡No vas a engañarnos, no eres el primero que nos miente!

"?" No espera, escuchadme. Yo soy el guardián de la llave de Heartland

"Legna" ¿Tú eres su guardián?

"Lucius" Si, mi nombre es lucius Atwin. Nunca pensé que vería al príncipe con mis propios ojos

"Shirley" ¿Debemos fiarnos de él?

"Seina" ¿Que pasar? ¿Por qué desconfiar de anciano?

"Shirley" Hace tiempo, un Doomlord se hizo pasar por el aprendiz de un guardián y nos tendió una trampa.

"Ryo" Si, Legna y yo casi no lo contamos

"Seina" Hum…

*La joven se acerca al anciano olfateándole como si fuera un animal, a lo que el anciano reacciona sonrojado y extrañado*

"Lucius" ¿P-pero qué?

"Seina" El decir la verdad, no ser Doomlord

"Ryo" ¿Puedes oler las mentiras?

"Legna" ¿Puedes ayudarnos a encontrar la llave entonces?

"Lucius" Desgraciadamente… Tenemos un problema con eso

"Legna" ¿Problema?...

"Lucius" Resulta que esta tierra tiene un alto porcentaje de restos de energía del Mundo Astral debido a las batallas que se llevaron a cabo. Eso creo varias anomalías espaciotemporales… Y por desgracia… Un día que yo estaba trabajando en un experimento, un portal se abrió inesperadamente y la pieza de corazón donde se encontraba la llave fue absorbida y se perdió por el espacio tiempo

"Ryo" ¿¡Que!? ¿Perdiste la llave? ¿Enserio?

"Keiyo" Torpe…

"Seina" Seina no entender…

"Shirley" ¿Pero eso en parte no es bueno? Ósea… Los Doomlord tampoco podrán hacerse con ella

"Legna" Pero esto es raro… Si la llave se ha perdido para siempre, ¿por qué el colmillo nos trajo hasta aquí?

"Lucius" Yo no dije que se haya perdido para siempre. La llave se encuentra en este lugar pero en otra línea temporal

"Legna" ¿Otra línea temporal?

"Keiyo" ¿Entonces puede estar en el pasado o en el futuro?

"Lucius" Exacto

"Ryo" ¿Entonces, que podemos hacer?

"Lucius" ¿Príncipe, ha dicho algo de un colmillo que les trajo hasta aquí?

"Legna" Si, este es un colmillo de un KA prohibido y puede percibir las llaves cuando son activadas

"Lucius" Entonces aún no está todo perdido. Seguidme

 ***El hombre guía a Legna y los demás hasta un antiguo laboratorio subterráneo, donde se encontraba una extraña máquina de gran tamaño***

"Lucius" Desde que llegué aquí he estado estudiando estás anomalías espaciotemporales, sobre todo después de perder la llave. Mi objetivo obviamente encontrarla, pero me faltaba algo. Siempre me quedaba a punto de lograrlo y algo fallaba. Quizás ahora con el colmillo, consigamos rastrear con éxito el momento donde se encuentra la llave

"Shirley" ¿Y eso de que nos servirá?

"Lucius" Pues mira, es posible que la llave este viajando al futuro y aparezca en algún lugar de Heartland dentro de dos horas o veinte minutos o un año. De este modo podríamos saberlo y esperarla en el lugar y momento adecuados

"Keiyo" Comprendo, aunque sigue siendo una opción de consolación

"Seina" Seina aún no entender

"Ryo" No te preocupes, a mí también me pasa a veces

"Shirley" ¿Solo a veces?

*Lucius encendió un ordenador y comenzó a pulsar su teclado rápidamente, configurando la búsqueda mientras una pequeña plataforma se elevaba sobre la mesa de control*

"Lucius" Bien, pon el colmillo en el escáner

*Legna coloca sobre la plataforma el colgante con el colmillo y el ordenador comenzó a escanearlo y después de un rato de configuración por fin comenzó a buscar*

"Lucius" ¡Bien! Tenemos imagen exacta de las cámaras de seguridad del momento donde apareció la pieza

*En la pantalla apareció una grabación de las cámaras de seguridad donde Heartland se veía muy nueva y radiante. En un callejón, se pudo apreciar como un extraño portal apareció por un momento expulsando la pieza que cayó al suelo *

"Lucius" Esa es la pieza

"Keiyo" Si es una imagen de una cámara de seguridad, quiere decir que fue enviada al pasado, ¿no es cierto?

"lucius" Si, yo fui ayudante del Dr. Faker y reconozco ese día. Fue el día de inauguración del gran torneo de Heartland

"Shirley" Si cayó en ese callejón, es muy posible que aún siga ahí ¿no? Es el pasado después de todo

"Lucius" Esperad, llega alguien

*En el vídeo se ve como una figura que camina por el callejón ve la pieza y la toma*

"Keiyo" Ese es… Kaito Tenjo

"Shirley" El Duelista Legendario…

"Ryo" ¿Él tiene la pieza? Entonces ya no estará en el callejón

"Keiyo" Bueno, no hay nada que hacer. Mejor busquemos la siguiente llave

"Legna" ¡Esperad! Mirad ahí

*Legna señala hacia una parte de la pantalla donde se puede ver a un hombre encapuchado que habla con Kaito*

"Shirley" ¿Ese es un Doomlord?

"Lucius" No puede ser… ¿Cómo ha podido encontrar la pieza?

"Legna" Esto es malo…

"Keiyo" ¿Acaso crees que Kaito puede perder contra un Doomlord?

"Legna" No, pero tú sabes la factura que pasa tu cuerpo al enfrentarse a uno. Lucius ha dicho que es el primer día del gran torneo de Heartland y Kaito tuvo un papel muy importante en el. Si acaba herido y no puede continuar en el torneo, la historia puede cambiar y eso es muy peligroso

"Lucius" El príncipe tiene razón. Si la historia cambia, es posible que este mundo sea destruido

*En la grabación se ve como Kaito y el Doomlord comienzan un duelo y acto seguido la grabación se interrumpe*

"Shirley" Esto es realmente malo. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

"Lucius"…Si el Doctor Faker estuviera aquí, tal vez pudiera rastrear un portal que se fuera a abrir a ese momento para atravesarlo y mantenerlo abierto hasta derrotar a ese Doomlord y recuperar la llave

"Shirley" ¿Y no puedes hacer tú eso?

"Lucius" Yo solo no podría… Me falta conocimiento y equipo para lograrlo. Necesitaría la ayuda de un genio

"Legna" En ese caso, pidamos ayuda

*Legna toma su móvil y marca un número mientras todos le miran. Poco después, un helicóptero blanco aterriza y de su interior sale Klaus vestido con un elegante traje blanco*

"Legna" Gracias por venir Klaus

"Klaus" No lo agradezcas, te dije que te ayudaríamos en todo lo que pudiéramos

"Legna" ¿Pudiste traerle?

"Klaus" Si, aquí está

*Del interior de la máquina, también baja un hombre de edad alrededor de los 20 años, era calvo y vestía una bata blanca de científico*

"Klaus" Les presento al líder científico de la Orden de la Luz, el profesor Akaba Leo

"Legna" Es un placer, aunque lamento conocerle en esta situación

"Leo" El gusto es mío príncipe, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

"Legna" Él es lucius, un antiguo ayudante del Dr. Faker y necesita su ayuda para poder acceder a la llave

*Lucius se acerca emocionado y estrecha la mano de leo*

"Lucius" Es un auténtico honor señor Akaba Leo, sigo sus investigaciones sobre la visión sólida y el mundo de los espíritus de duelo muy de cerca

"Leo" Por favor no me hable así, yo sólo intento llevar el duelo de monstruos hacia su evolución

"Seina" (Seina tener sensación rara… No gustar este tipo…)

"lucius" Lo que necesito es que me ayude a triangular la localización de la apertura de un pequeño agujero de gusano que conecte con el pasado para poder traspasarlo sin peligro y poder recuperar la llave

"Legna" ¿Nos ayudará?

"Leo" Tengo una hija. Mi pequeña Ray es mi más preciado tesoro, y si lo que decís es cierto, su futuro corre peligro. No permitiré que nada ni nadie me arrebate a Ray, os ayudaré

"Klaus" Traje equipo de la Orden de la Luz para poder trabajar más eficientemente. También un equipo de contención que puede permitir mantener el agujero abierto un tiempo

"Lucius" Bien, no perdamos más tiempo

*Rápidamente todos se pusieron a trabajar y preparar todo lo necesario, gracias a Leo, pudieron predecir donde aparecería el agujero correcto e incluso pudieron adaptar los equipos de contención para que dos personas fueran capaces de cruzarlo con seguridad*

"Lucius" Bien, está todo listo

"Klaus" ¿Estáis seguros de que queréis ir vosotros dos?

"Keiyo" Llevo mucho tiempo siendo un espectador, ésta vez yo derrotare al Doomlord

"Legna" Yo debo ir, si aparecemos en algún punto desconocido, el colgante nos guiará hasta Kaito

"Leo" Si no hay ningún problema podremos mantener abierto el agujero un máximo de 3 horas. Además con el intercomunicador os podremos avisar y guiar reproduciendo las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad

"Lucius" La mayor prioridad es proteger a Kaito, Yuma, Shark y a cualquier otro Duelista Legendario que pueda estar en peligro y provocar un cambio en la historia así como recuperar la llave

"Legna" Entendido

"Shirley" Legna, hermano, tened cuidado y estad atentos a nuestras indicaciones

"Ryo" No se os ocurra quedaros en el pasado. Legna, ¿podrías pedirle a Kaito un autógrafo?

"Legna" No creo jeje

"Seina" Seina aún no entender, pero Príncipe, no permitir que malos quedar con otra llave por favor

"Legna" Tienes mi palabra

"Leo" El agujero aparecerá en breve

"Lucius" ¡Todos a sus puestos!

*Las máquinas de contención se encienden esperando el momento adecuado para activarse. Un extraño portal de color negro aparece en el aire, los dos profesores reaccionan rápidamente activando los dispositivos que disparan unos rayos azules contra el portal manteniéndolo abierto*

"Leo y Lucius" ¡Ahora!

*Legna y Keiyo entran al portar y desaparecen en el aire*

 **# Heartland (Pasado). Primer día del Torneo #**

*Kaito Tenjo caminaba por un extraño callejón como si algo le estuviera llamando*

"Kaito" Orbital, ¿detectas algo?

*Desde un comunicador de su oreja derecha, una voz robótica habla con el joven rubio*

"Orbital" Esto es muy raro… Hay una extraña energía por la zona que te encuentras, pero no puedo asegurar que sea un Number

"Kaito" ¿Entonces qué más puede ser?

"Orbital" Eso no lo sé, puede ser un Number o puede ser otra cosa. Yo solo avisé a Kaito-sama de que detecte algo raro

"Kaito" Tal vez tus sensores estén estropeados. Quizás debería aprovechar para cambiarte por un modelo más nuevo

"Orbital" ¡No diga eso! ¡Es muy cruel!

*De pronto un extraño portal se abre escupiendo una pieza de corazón y cerrándose en el acto. Esto llama la atención de Kaito*

"Kaito" ¿Que fue eso?

"Orbital" No lo sé, pero mis lecturas están disparadas. Hay una inmensa energía procedente de ese objeto

*Kaito toma el fragmento en su mano y lo observa*

"Kaito" ¿De esto? ¿No es una de las piezas necesarias para pasar de ronda?

"Orbital" Correcto Kaito-sama, pero esto es raro, aún es muy pronto para que haya alguna pieza pérdida y mucho más raro es la energía que desprende

"?" Parece que ha encontrado algo que no entiende

"Kaito" ¿¡Quien anda ahí!?

*Kaito rápidamente se gira y frente a él ve a un hombre encapuchado*

"?" No se preocupe, no quiero problemas, solo recuperar lo que es mío

"Kaito" ¿Esta pieza es tuya?

"?" En efecto, ¿podría hacerme el favor de devolvérmela?

"Orbital" Kaito-sama, ese sujeto desprende una energía increíble, puede que tenga un Number

"Kaito" Ya veo. Me temo que no puedo dártela, pero a cambio, ¡yo me quedaré con tus Number! ¡Modo de duelo Photon Chance!

*Kaito activa su disco de duelo poniéndose en guardia, una extraña marca cubre su ojo izquierdo mientras sus ropas cambian de color negro a blanco, mientras el tiempo a su alrededor pareció detenerse*

"?" Está bien, tendrá que ser por las malas jeje

"Ambos" ¡Duelo!

"?" ¡Mi turno, robo! (6) Si no controlo cartas mágicas ni de trampa en mi campo, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi mano. Aparece Cagna Malebranche Del Abismo Ardiente

*Unas llamas emergen del suelo convirtiéndose en un demonio negro con forma de perro con alas, cuyas patas tenían unos grilletes con cadenas rotas*

(Lv 3 / Atk 1500 / Def 300)

"?" Además invoco de forma normal a Draghig Malebranche Del Abismo Ardiente

*Un demonio con forma de dragón humanoide aparece desprendiendo varias llamas al mover sus alas negras*

(Lv 3 / Atk 1100 / Def 900)

"?" ¡Ahora mis dos Abismo Ardiente de nivel 3 Overlay! ¡Álzate, Rango 3 Dante Viajero Del Abismo Ardiente en Defensa!

*Los dos monstruos se convierten en esferas de luz creando un portal, del cual surge un hombre vestido de rojo con cabello negro*

(Rank 3 / Atk 1000 / Def 2500)

"Kaito" ¿Invocación exceed en el primer turno?

"?" Activo el efecto de Dante: Una vez por turno, puedo desacoplar una unidad Overlay para enviar las tres primeras cartas de mi deck al cementerio, y por cada una sus puntos de ataque aumentan en 500 hasta el final del turno

"Kaito" (¿Por qué hace eso? Su monstruo está en Defensa)

*El Doomlord envía tres cartas, donde se pueden ver dos magias y un monstruo*

"?" Activo el efecto del Graff Malebranche Del Abismo Ardiente que acabo de descartar: Cuando esta carta es enviada al cementerio, puedo invocar de forma especial un monstruo Abismo Ardiente desde mi deck. ¡Invoco a Scarm Malebranche Del Abismo Ardiente en Defensa!

*Otro demonio está vez sin rostro con unas largas garras llega volando gruñendo de forma terrorífica*

(Lv 3 / Atk 800 / Def 2000)

"?" Además, ahora activo el efecto del Draghig que desacople como coste de la activación de Dante: Cuando esta carta es enviada al cementerio, puedo colocar cualquier carta Abismo Ardiente en el top de mi deck. Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [3]

"Kaito" ¡Es mi turno, robo! De mi mano, descarto un monstruo de luz para invocar esta carta de forma especial. Ven Soldado De La Galaxia

*Un guerrero vestido con una armadura blanca que cubría todo su cuerpo con adornos dorados aparece en el campo*

(Lv 5 / Atk 2000 / Def 0)

"Kaito" Cuando esta carta es invocada de esta forma, puedo agregar un monstruo Galaxia u Ojos Galácticos desde mi deck a mi mano. Elijo a mi Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos. Ahora invoco de forma normal a Cargador Fotónico

*Un guerrero del espacio vestido con un traje futurista aparece*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1000 / Def 1000)

"Kaito" Activo su efecto: Una vez por turno, puedo duplicar sus puntos de ataque hasta mi próxima Stanby Phase

(Atk 1000-2000)

"Kaito" Ahora, puedo invocar esta carta de forma especial desde mi mano sacrificando dos monstruos con 2000 puntos de ataque o más de mi campo. Sacrificó a Soldado De La Galaxia y a Cargador Fotónico

 _¡LUZ OSCURA DE LA GALAXIA, ENCEGUECE A MIS ENEMIGOS Y CONVIERTETE EN MI MAS LEAL SIRVIENTE! ¡ENCARNACION DE LA LUZ, DESCIENDE! ¡GALAXY EYES PHOTON DRAGON!_

*Un majestuoso dragón de color blanco y azul con dos protuberancias que salían de los costados de su cabeza como si fueran cuernos aparece, en sus ojos se podía ver una especie de galaxia*

(Lv 8 / Atk 3000 / Def 2500)

"?" Ese es tu monstruo as supongo

"Kaito" Estás muy tranquilo para estar frente a mi Ojos Galácticos, déjame romper esa confianza. ¡Activo la carta mágica Expedición de la Galaxia! Si controlo un monstruo Galaxia o Fotónico de nivel 5 o mayor, puedo invocar un monstruo Galaxia o Fotónico de nivel 5 o más desde mi deck en posición de Defensa. ¡Ven César Fotónico!

*Un caballero de armadura azul y dorada surge portando un gran escudo*

(Lv 8 / Atk 2000 / Def 2800)

"Kaito" Ahora activo una carta mágica, Galaxia Cero. Esta carta invoca un monstruo Galaxia o Fotónico desde mi cementerio en posición de ataque. ¡Renace, Cesar Fotónico!

*Otro caballero idéntico al anterior aparece en el campo*

(Lv 8 / Atk 2000 / Def 2800)

"?" ¿Otro César? ¿Pero cuando?

"Kaito" Fue enviado al cementerio cuando descarte un monstruo para invocar a mi soldado de la galaxia [1] ¡Ahora mis dos César Fotónicos, Overlay!

*Los dos caballeros se convierten en esferas de luz creando un portar del cual un gran caballero surge llevando lo que parece una armadura de un Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos*

"Kaito" Rango 8, Number 90: Señor Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos

(Rank 8 / Atk 2500 / Def 3000)

"?" ¿En el mismo turno una invocación exceed a un Number y un monstruo de 3000 puntos de ataque?

"Kaito" ¡Batalla! ¡Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos ataca a Dante Viajero Del Abismo Ardiente! ¡Torrente Fotónico de Destrucción!

*Los ojos del dragón brillan, abriendo su boca dispara una gran corriente de energía luminosa que desintegra a Dante*

"?" ¡Activo el efecto de Dante! Cuando esta carta es mandada al cementerio, puedo agregar una carta Abismo Ardiente de mi cementerio a mi mano. Agrego a Draghig Malebranche Del Abismo Ardiente [4]

"Kaito" En ese caso, ahora atacó con mi Señor Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos. Destruye a Scarm

*El caballero aplasta con su gran espada al demonio, sin dejar rastro de él*

"Kaito" Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [0]

"?" Activo el efecto de Scarm Malebranche Del Abismo Ardiente. Al final del turno en el que ésta carta es enviada al cementerio, puedo agregar un monstruo de tipo demonio de mi deck a mi mano y elijo a Guía Turística Del Inframundo. Mi turno, robo [6]

"Kaito" Activo el efecto de mi Señor Fotónico: Durante el turno de mi oponente, puedo añadir un monstruo Fotónico o Galaxia de mi deck a mi mano [1]

"?" Eso no te salvará. Invoco a la Guía Turística Del Inframundo

*Una chica demonio vestida con un uniforme azul de azafata aparece en el campo*

(Lv 3 / Atk 1000 / Def 600)

"?" Ahora activo su efecto: Cuando esta carta es invocada con éxito, puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi deck un monstruo de tipo demonio de nivel 3 o inferior

"Kaito" ¿Crees que te dejare? Activo el efecto de Señor Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos: Cuando se activa el efecto de un monstruo oponente, puedo desacoplar un material Overlay de esta carta para negar ese efecto

(M.O. 1)

"?" Con que puede negar efectos de monstruo, eso puede ser un problema. Por suerte tengo esto. Activo la magia de ritual El bien y el mal del Abismo Ardiente

"Kaito" ¿Ritual?

"?" Sacrificando un total de nivel 6 o más en monstruos, esta carta me permite realizar una invocación por ritual. Sacrificó a mi Guía Turística Del Inframundo de nivel 3 en mi campo y a Graff Malebranche Del Abismo Ardiente de nivel 3 desde mi mano

*Un diagrama de sacrificio aparece en el campo, emergiendo a su alrededor varias velas indicando un ritual*

"?" ¡ _PUERTAS DEL INFIERNO, ABRID LAS LLAMAS DE LA DESESPERACIÓN Y DAR PASO AL GRAN GOBERNANTE DE LOS PECADOS!_ ¡Invocación por ritual! ¡Nivel 6 Malacoda Bajoseñor Del Abismo Ardiente!

*Unas intensas llamas cubren el campo y de ellas un gigantesco demonio vestido con una armadura carmesí aparece, portando en su mano derecha una espada azul y en la izquierda una espada roja*

(Lv 6 / Atk 2700 / Def 2200)

"?" Ahora se activa el efecto de Graff Malebranche Del Abismo Ardiente en mi cementerio: Cuando esta carta es enviada al cementerio, puedo invocar un monstruo Abismo Ardiente desde mi deck

"Kaito" (Podría negar ese efecto, pero quedaría expuesto a un posible efecto de ese monstruo ritual. No puedo arriesgarme)

"?" Aparece Farfa Malebranche Del Abismo Ardiente

*Un demonio alado sin brazos ni rostro de color gris aparece en el campo*

(Lv 3 / Atk 1000 / Def 1900)

"?" Ahora activo mi carta trampa ¡El viajero y el Abismo Ardiente! Esta carta invoca a todos los monstruos Abismo Ardiente enviados a mi cementerio este turno ¡Renace Graff Malebranche Del Abismo Ardiente!

*Un demonio bestia de color negro con una cicatriz en forma de X en su pecho surge de una gran puerta de fuego*

(Lv 3 / Atk 1000 / Def 1500)

"Kaito" Dos monstruos de nivel 3, acaso…

"?" Jejeje ¡Ahora Graff y Farfa Malebranche Del Abismo Ardiente de nivel 3, Overlay! Invocación exceed, aparece de nuevo Dante Viajero Del Abismo Ardiente

*De nuevo el hombre vestido de rojo aparece*

(Rank 3 / Atk 1000 / Def 2500)

"Kaito" ¿De nuevo?

"?" Activo el efecto de Dante, envío una unidad Overlay al cementerio para enviar las tres primeras cartas de mi deck al cementerio para aumentar sus puntos de ataque en 500 por cada carta enviada

(Atk 1000-2500)

"?" Desde mi cementerio, se activa el efecto de Sir Malebranche Del Abismo Ardiente: Cuando esta carta es enviada al cementerio, puedo seleccionar otro monstruo Abismo Ardiente de mi cementerio e invocarlo de forma especial ¡Renace Cagna Malebranche Del Abismo Ardiente!

*El demonio parecido a un perro renace de nuevo de entre las llamas soltando un fuerte rugido*

(Lv 3 / Atk 1500 / Def 300)

"?" Además también se activa el efecto de Farfa: Cuando esta carta es enviada al cementerio, puedo seleccionar un monstruo en el campo y desterrarlo hasta la End Phase

"Kaito" (Maldición…) ¡Activo el efecto de mi Señor Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos para negar el efecto de Farfa!

*La espada del caballero comienza a brillar intensamente hincándola en el suelo, creando un aura azul anulando el efecto del demonio*

"?" Te tengo justo donde quería jeje Activo el efecto de Malacoda: Una vez por turno, puedo enviar al cementerio desde mi mano un monstruo Abismo Ardiente para reducir el ataque y Defensa de un monstruo en el campo de mí rival en una cantidad igual a la cantidad de puntos de ataque y Defensa del monstruo enviado

"Kaito" ¿Cómo?

"?" Envío a Draghig Malebranche Del Abismo Ardiente, sus puntos de ataque son 1100 y su Defensa 900 y esa es la cantidad de puntos que perderá tu dragón [2]

(Atk 3000-1900 / Def 2500-1600)

"?" Y ahora se activa el efecto de Draghig: Cuando es enviada al cementerio puedo, colocar cualquier carta Abismo Ardiente de mi deck en el top y desde mi cementerio destierro la carta mágica La terminal del Abismo Ardiente. Esta carta aumenta el ataque y Defensa de un monstruo Abismo Ardiente en mi campo en 800 puntos hasta el final del turno rival. Elijo a Dante

(Atk 2500-3300 / Def 2500-3300)

"?" ¡Batalla! Malacoda ataca a su Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos

*El demonio toma sus espadas y con ellas carga contra el dragón*

"Kaito" Activo el efecto de mi Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos. Cuando combate, puedo desterrar a ambos monstruos hasta el final de la fase de batalla

"?" ¿Desterrarlos?

*El dragón comienza a brillar intensamente desapareciendo en el aire junto al demonio*

"?" En ese caso, ¡Dante ataca a su Señor Fotónico!

*El humano desenvaina una extraña espada con la que enfrenta al caballero asentándole un golpe mortal en su pecho*

(Lp 4000-3200)

"Kaito" ¿Que fue eso?... (¿Sentí un impacto real, como es posible? Aún no invoco a ningún Number)

"?" ¡Ahora Cagna Malebranche Del Abismo Ardiente ataque directo!

*El demonio vuela y muerde a Kaito en su hombro haciéndole retroceder*

(Lp 3200-1700)

"Kaito" T-tu… ¿Que eres?

"?" Jejeje. Mi nombre es Bruma y soy el Doomlord del olvido, uno de los gobernadores de la sombra que te llevará… al olvido

"Kaito" ¿Doomlord?... ¿Qué es eso?...

"Bruma" No te preocupes, no necesitas entenderlo ya que pronto dejaras de existir. Cuando Dante declara un ataque, su posición de batalla cambia a Defensa

(Def 3300)

"Bruma" Además, como ha terminado la fase de batalla, el efecto de tu dragón se termina y ambos monstruos regresan

*Una luz cubre el campo y de ella surgen el demonio y el dragón, como si nada hubiese pasado*

"Bruma" Ahora continuemos. Descartando un monstruo Abismo Ardiente de mi mano y usando a Dante cómo material, puedo invocar esta carta de forma especial desde mi deck extra. Envío otro Graff al cementerio. ¡Cambio exceed! ¡Aparece! ¡Rango 6, Beatrice Dama De Lo Eterno!

*Una cálida luz envuelve a Dante desapareciendo en ella, en su lugar una mujer de cabello largo y blanco aparece vestida con un vestido morado claro*

(Rank 6 / Atk 2500 / Def 2800)

"Kaito" ¿Cambio exceed?...

"Bruma" Cuando controlo un monstruo que no sea un Abismo Ardiente, Graff es destruido. Con esto termino mi turno [1]

"Kaito" ¡Robo! [2] (Esa carta… Estoy seguro… que ese monstruo guarda… un efecto peligroso… Seguramente su objetivo será…) Activo mi carta trampa Cambio de Fase Fotónico. Esta carta me permite sacrificar un monstruo Fotónico en mi campo para invocar otro desde mi cementerio con su mismo nivel

"Bruma" Pero el único monstruo que controlas es…

"Kaito" Sacrificó a mi Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos. ¡Ahora aparece, César Fotónico!

*El dragón desaparece y en su lugar aparece de nuevo el caballero *

(Lv 8 / Atk 2000 / Def 2800)

"Kaito" Si el monstruo invocado por este efecto tiene menor ataque que el monstruo sacrificado, puedo realizar una invocación normal adicional a un monstruo Fotónico o Galaxia este turno. Ahora, si controlo un monstruo Galaxia o Fotónico en mi campo, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma normal de mi mano sin realizar sacrificios. ¡Aparece Caballero De La Galaxia!

*Un caballero con una armadura más pequeña de lo normal pero que cubría todo su cuerpo de color plateado aparece en el campo*

(Lv 8 / Atk 2800 / Def 2600)

"Kaito" Cuando esta carta es invocada de esta manera, sus puntos de ataque se reducen en 1000

(Atk 2800-1800)

"Bruma" ¿Qué pretendes invocando dos monstruos más débiles al que tenías?

"Kaito" Activo el otro efecto de mi Caballero De La Galaxia: Cuando esta carta es invocada, puedo seleccionar un monstruo Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos en mi cementerio e invocarlo de forma especial

"Bruma" ¿Cómo?

"Kaito" ¡Renace, Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos!

*El Caballero De La Galaxia toma su espada y con ella abre un portal en el aire, del cual emerge volando el dragón*

(Lv 8 / Atk 3000 / Def 2500)

"Bruma" (No tengo de que preocuparme, ninguno de esos monstruos es una amenaza. Y si realiza una invocación exceed, puedo usar el efecto de Beatrice para enviar un Farfa al cementerio y de ese modo desterrar al monstruo que invoque, perderá sus materiales Overlay impidiendo que active sus efectos)

"Kaito" ¡Ahora mi Cesar Fotónico de nivel 8, mi Caballero De La Galaxia de nivel 8 y mi Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos de nivel 8, Overlay!

"Bruma" ¿Va a usar a los tres monstruos para una invocación exceed?

*Los tres monstruos se convierten en esferas de luz volando hasta introducirse en un portal formado en el suelo, surgiendo de este un gran dragón rojo cubierto por una coraza negra, sobre sus hombros tenía lo que parecían dos cabezas de dragón más*

"Kaito" ¡ _GRAN RUGIDO DE LA GALAXIA, ENCARNATE CON LUZ Y MUESTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA!_ ¡Rango 8, Desciende, Mi preciada alma! ¡NEO DRAGÓN FOTÓNICO DE OJOS GALÁCTICOS!

(Rank 8 / Atk 4500 / Def 3000)

"Bruma" ¿4500 puntos? (No puedo dejar a esa cosa que ataque) Activo el efecto de Beatrice

"Kaito" ¡Es inútil! ¡Cuando mi Neo Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos es invocado usando como material un Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos, todos los efectos de las demás cartas boca arriba en este momento son negados!

"Bruma" ¿N-negados?

"Kaito" ¡Ahora activo el otro efecto de mi Neo Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos: Una vez por turno, puedo desacoplar un material Overlay para remover todos los materiales Overlay de los monstruos exceed de mi oponente y por cada uno removido de esta manera, mi dragón gana 500 puntos de ataque y puede atacar esa misma cantidad de veces este turno!

"Bruma" ¿Absorbe los materiales Overlay?

*Las cabezas de dragón sobre los hombros del dragón rojo abren sus bocas absorbiendo las esferas de luz que volaban alrededor de Beatrice*

(Atk 4500-5500)

"Kaito" ¡Batalla! ¡Neo Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos ataca a Malacoda Bajoseñor Del Abismo Ardiente y a Beatrice Dama De La Eternidad! ¡Torrente Fotónico Definitivo!

*El gran dragón abre su boca y crea una gigantesca esfera de energía azul y roja que dispara ferozmente contra el demonio y la mujer, causando una enorme explosión haciéndolos desaparecer*

(Lp 4000-1200)

"Bruma" Este poder… Tú no eres un humano normal… (Pero esto es extraño, no tengo ninguna constancia de que en esta época el Príncipe o algún sirviente de la Princesa estén reencarnados…) Pero este duelo solo acaba de comenzar… ¡Activo desde mi cementerio los efectos de Malacoda y Beatrice! Para empezar el efecto de Malacoda: Cuando es enviado al cementerio, puede enviar junto a él un monstruo en el campo. Por tanto… ¡Tú monstruo está muerto!

*Una gigantesca mano de demonio emerge del suelo agarrando al dragón y llevándoselo bajo tierra*

"Kaito" Ese monstruo… ¿aún tenía un efecto como ese?...

"Bruma" Además por efecto de Beatrice, cuando es enviada al cementerio, puedo invocar un monstruo Abismo Ardiente de forma especial desde mi deck extra ignorando sus condiciones de invocación ¡Renace con un nuevo poder! ¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Nivel 9, Dante Pelegrino del Abismo Ardiente!

*Dante aparece está vez vestido por una elegante túnica de color blanco y azul con adornos dorados, mientras en su mano derecha sostiene un gran báculo*

(Lv 9 / Atk 2800 / Def 2500)

"Kaito" Activo de mi mano la magia de juego rápido Bendición Fotónica. Esta carta puede ser activada al final de la fase de batalla en la que un monstruo Fotónico ha combatido y si es la única carta en mi mano. Por cada monstruo enviado al cementerio desde el campo en esta fase de batalla puedo robar una carta. Fueron enviados 3 monstruos [3] Coloco un monstruo en Defensa y termino mi turno…

(Lp 1700 / [2])

"Bruma" ¡Es mi turno, robo!

(Lp 1200 / [2])

"Bruma" Jejeje, es hora de terminar esto

"Kaito" (Esa es la carta que coloco en el top en su anterior turno… Seguramente sea su carta del triunfo)

"Bruma" Devolviendo todos los monstruos en ambos cementerios al deck de su dueño, ((Al menos 5 en cada uno)) esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi mano. ¡Libera tu sello Abismo Ardiente! ¡Demonio Supremo Del Olvido Klillan!

*Todos los monstruos de ambos cementerios regresan como espíritus errantes a los decks de ambos, mientras el cielo se oscurecía a pesar de estar el tiempo congelado. Las nubes de tormenta comienzan a moverse de forma extraña creando la figura de un inmenso demonio cubierto por un manto que cubría su rostro, mostrando solo unos perforantes ojos rojos*

(Lv 10 / Atk 4000 / Def 4000)

"Kaito" ¿4000 puntos de ataque?... ¿Qué es esa cosa?...

"Orbital" Kaito-sama no hay duda, ese monstruo es el que ha estado emitiendo esa extraña energía desde que el tipo apareció. Estos niveles de energía son asombrosos sobrepasan con careces la de los Number

"Kaito" ¿U-un poder superior… al de los Number?

"Orbital" Kaito-sama, si esa cosa le da de lleno… Tiene un 98% de posibilidades de dejar de existir

"Bruma" El turno que invoco a mi Demonio Supremo Del Olvido Klillan no puedo invocar más monstruos, ¡Ahora batalla! ¡Dante Peregrino del Abismo Ardiente ataca a su monstruo tapado!

*El Peregrino alza su bastón lanzado un ataque de rayos negros que se acercan al monstruo tapado, el cual se descubre cómo una especie de hechicero que sostiene un escudo espejo en su brazo el cual es destruido rápidamente por el ataque*

(Lv 3 / Atk 0 / Def 800)

"Kaito" Activo el efecto de mi Sabio Del Espejo De La Galaxia: Cuando esta carta volteada es destruida en batalla, puedo invocar de forma especial desde mi deck o cementerio un monstruo Galaxia de nivel cuatro o menor. Invoco a mi Hada De La Galaxia en defensa

*Una pequeña hada de cabello verde y en cuyas alas podían verse estrellas aparece en el campo*

(Lv 3 / Atk 800 / Def 1400)

"Kaito" Cuando mi Hada De La Galaxia es invocada de forma especial, aumento mis puntos de vida en 500 y además robo una carta [2]

(Lp 1700-2200)

"Bruma" Se activa el efecto de Klillan: Cada vez que una carta es enviada al cementerio, pongo un contador del olvido sobre ella. Cuando los contadores del olvido lleguen a 20, los puntos de vida de mi rival bajarán automáticamente a 0

"Kaito" ¿¡Un Win Conditon!?

(Contador de olvido - 1)

"Bruma" ¡Ataca Klillan, destruye a su hadita!

*El demonio crea una pequeña esfera de oscuridad con su dedo índice que dispara hacia el hada destruyéndola*

"Bruma" Como otra carta fue enviada al cementerio, otro contador de olvido es agregado

(Contador de olvido - 2)

"Kaito" Grr

"Bruma" Pero tranquilo, no debes preocuparte por los contadores. Activo el efecto de Klillan: Una vez durante la fase de batalla, puedo enviar una carta de mi mano al cementerio y durante esta batalla Klillan puede atacar de nuevo

(Contador de olvido - 3 / [0])

"Bruma" ¡Ve mi Demonio Supremo!

*El demonio extiende su mano hacia Kaito con la intención de aplastarlo*

"Kaito" Desde mi mano, activo el efecto de Kurifotonico: Puedo descartar esta carta de mi mano y pagar 2000 puntos de vida para reducir todo el daño de este turno a 0

(Lp 2200-200 / [1])

*Una esfera semi alargada de color azul con ojos aparece frente a Kaito, emitiendo una gran cantidad de luz que bloquea el ataque del demonio*

"Bruma" Conseguiste resistir este turno, impresionante. Pero no olvides que has enviado otra carta al cementerio, lo que agrega otro contador de olvido

(Contador de olvido - 4)

"Bruma" Termino mi turno (Este duelo es mío. Además, si Klillan fuera a ser destruido, puedo enviar la primera carta de mi deck al cementerio aumentando los contadores de olvido… esta primera llave es nuestra)

"Kaito"… (Este poder… No… No puedo perder aquí… Yo tengo una misión… Debo reunir todos los Number por mi hermano… Si pierdo aquí… yo…) ¡Haaaaaa! No pienso perder aquí este no es mi final. ¡Robo! [2]

"Bruma" ¡Olvídate de tu victoria, es imposible que puedas derrotarme a mí y a uno de los KA prohibidos supremos!

"Kaito" Mientras quede… una sola célula… viva en mi cuerpo… ¡SEGUIRE LUCHANDO POR MI HERMANO! ¡Activo el efecto en mi cementerio de Bendición Fotónica! Desterrando esta carta en mi cementerio, puedo agregar un Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos de mi deck a mi mano mientras no controle ningún monstruo [3]

"Bruma" ¿Tu preciado dragón? ¡Ahora mismo en inútil!

"Kaito" Activo la carta mágica Santuario Fotónico. Esta carta invoca dos tokens Fotónicos en mi campo de nivel 4, luz con 2000 puntos de ataque y 0 defensa en posición defensiva

*Dos esferas de energía brillantes aparecen frente a Kaito*

(Lv 4 / Atk 2000 / Def 0)

"Bruma" Una carta más fue enviada al cementerio, esto añade otro contador de olvido (X5)

"Kaito" Ahora sacrificó mis dos tokens con 2000 puntos de ataque para invocar de forma especial esta carta. ¡Resplandece una vez más, Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos!

*Las dos esferas desaparecen y en su lugar el imponente dragón reaparece lanzando un poderoso rugido*

(Lv 8 / Atk 3000 / Def 2500)

"Bruma" De nuevo ese dragón… ¿Acaso es por tu orgullo? Aunque retires los contadores de olvido de Klillan al desterrarlo, yo cuento con dos monstruos en mi campo. En mi próximo turno, tus puntos de vida llegarán a cero

"Kaito" No habrá próximo turno…Y no es por mi orgullo… Es mi deber… ¡Ve Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos, ataca a su demonio Supremo! Activo el efecto de mi Dragón De Ojos Galácticos: Cuando esta carta combate, puedo desterrar ambos monstruos hasta el final de la fase de batalla

*El dragón comienza a brillar intensamente envolviendo a ambos monstruos con su luz, desvaneciéndose ambos en el aire*

"Bruma" ¿Y ahora, que harás?

"Kaito" ¡Acabaré contigo! ¡Desde mi mano, activo el efecto de Vagabundo Fotónico! Cuando un Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos en mi campo es desterrado por su propio efecto, puedo descartar esta carta de mi mano para infligir 3000 puntos de daño a mi oponente

"Bruma" Espera… ¿C-como has dicho?

*Un pequeño humanoide de color morado con detalles dorados que sostiene en su hombro un bastón aparece flotando envolviéndose con una poderosa luz plateada y sale disparado con una gran fuerza contra el Doomlord lanzándolo por los aires*

(Lp 12000-0)

"Kaito" ¡Se acabó!

*El tiempo se restaura y Bruma comienza a desparecer convirtiéndose en sombras*

"Bruma" Yo…Uno de los Gobernadores de la Sombra… Perdiendo así…

*Desaparece completamente ante la mirada de Kaito*

"Kaito" ¿Desapareció?...

"Orbital" Kaito-sama, detectó otra extraña energía justo donde estas… ¡Cuidado!

*Tras Kaito un portal se abre y de su interior salen Keiyo y Legna*

"Legna" Kaito Tenjo…

"Kaito" ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?...

# FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 42 #

Próximo capítulo: LA ULTIMA LLAVE

¡No se lo pierdan!


	43. Chapter 43

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.43

CAPÍTULO 43. LA ÚLTIMA LLAVE

# Legna y los demás llegan hasta las ruinas de Heartland para encontrar la siguiente llave. Allí conocen al Doctor Lucius, un antiguo ayudante del famoso Dr. Faker.

Lucius les cuenta que debido a los restos de la energía que libero la batalla contra los Barian y los Numbers, crearon distorsiones espaciotemporales, provocando que se abrieran agujeros de gusano, en uno de estos cayó la llave protegida por Lucius.

Gracias a la ayuda de Lucius y del Profesor Akaba Leo, Legna y Keiyo consiguen viajar en el tiempo con el objetivo de recuperar la llave, pero está en posesión del Duelista Legendario Kaito Tenjo, quien acabara de vencer a un Gobernador de las Sombras #

"Legna" Kaito Tenjo…

"Keiyo" Entonces… ¿Realmente viajamos en el tiempo?

"Kaito" ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

"Orbital" Kaito-sama, esa gente emite una extraña energía, aunque es distinta a la del anterior tipo

"Kaito" Vosotros… ¿Sois compañeros del que acaba de desaparecer al perder?

"Legna" (¿El que acaba de desaparecer? Entonces ha derrotado al Doomlord) N-no, nosotros solo queremos recuperar esa pieza de corazón que tienes ahí

"Kaito" ¿Esto?... También era el objetivo del anterior sujeto… ¿Qué tiene de especial?

"Keiyo" Eso no te incumbe. Solo necesitamos la pieza y ya está

"Kaito" Creo que sí me incumbe... Está pieza contiene una extraña energía que quizás… pueda serme útil para reunir todos los Numbers… Creo que me la quedare y la estudiaré

"Legna" No espera, si haces eso nuestra am-…

*Keiyo corta las palabras de Legna cruzando su brazo derecho por delante de su pecho*

"Keiyo" Si no vas a dárnosla… ¡Te la quitaré por la fuerza!

"Kaito" ¿Quitármela?... No tengo tiempo que perder contra ti. Yo me largo

"Keiyo" ¿Y si yo tuviera una carta Number?

"Kaito" ¿Enserio tienes uno?

"Legna" Keiyo…

"Keiyo" Quien sabe, tal vez si tal vez no… Pero si no lo averiguas y resulta que lo tengo, perderás tu única oportunidad de tomarlo

"Orbital" Kaito-sama, no se deje engañar, es obvio que está provocándole

"Kaito" Pero esa extraña energía puede ser de un Number… Está bien, ¡acabaré contigo rápidamente!

"Legna" Keiyo, ¿estás seguro de esto?

"Keiyo" No te preocupes, recuperaré la pieza (Después de perder contra Legna, entrene contra simulaciones de los mejores duelistas de la historia pero no eran más que eso, una simulación. Ahora podré probar si realmente mejore lo suficiente para derrotarte)

"Kaito y Keiyo" ¡Duelo!

"Keiyo" ¡Yo tomaré el primer turno, robo!

(Lp 4000 / [6])

"Keiyo" Activo la carta mágica Núcleo Draconium

*Una gran gema verde aparece frente a Keiyo*

"Legna" Esa es… (La carta que Keiyo uso contra Kai)

"Keiyo" Ahora descartó un monstruo Draconium en mi mano para invocar esta carta de forma especial. ¡Ven Draconium Skyul!

*Un dragón gris alado sin garras posteriores con una gema verde en forma de cráneo en su pecho aparece*

(Lv 5 / Atk 2000 / Def 200)

"Keiyo" Cuando un monstruo Draconium es invocado a mi campo, mi Núcleo Draconium obtiene un contador Draconium (D.C. 1)

"Kaito" ¿Contadores?...

"Keiyo" ¡Ahora en mi cementerio activo el efecto de Draconium Mertla! Cuando esta carta es descartada, puedo invocarlo de forma especial

*Un dragón de cuatro patas de color negro cuya parte superior está cubierta de lo que parece un exoesqueleto de gemas verdes aparece*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1600 / Def 500)

"Keiyo" Ahora invoco de forma normal a Draconium Mistic en ataque

*Un dragonoide cubierto por una túnica con varias gemas verdes incrustadas aparece sosteniéndose sobre un bastón verde*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1800 / Def 0)

(D.C. 3)

"Kaito" Dos monstruos de nivel 4…

"Keiyo" ¡Draconiums Mertla y Mistic de nivel 4, Overlay! ¡ _EL RESONAR DE LOS TRUENOS AL BALANCEAR SU ARMA ANUNCIARÁN LA LLEGADA DEL DIOS DE ASGARD_! ¡Ahora muéstrate ante mí como la criatura portadora de este poder! ¡Invocación exceed! ¡Rango 4 Draconium Mjolnir!

*Los dos dragones se convierten en esferas de luz que abren un portal del cual surge un dragón acorazado cubierto por rayos verdes, su cuerpo llevaba una armadura negra y tenía varias gemas verdes cubriendo dicha coraza. En lugar de garras sus extremidades delanteras terminaban en una especie de martillo hecho con las gemas verdes*

(Rank 4 / Atk 2500 / Def 2000)

"Kaito" Con que no tienes ningún Number…

"Keiyo" Quien sabe… Tal vez te esté confundiendo a posta

(D.C. 4)

"Keiyo" Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno [1]

"Kaito Es mi turno

(Lp 4000 / [6])

"Kaito" Acabaré contigo rápido. ¡Activo la carta mágica Polimerización! Esta carta me permite fusionar monstruos desde mi mano. Fusiono a Guiverno Fotónico y a mi Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos. ¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Nivel 6, Lagarto Doble Fotónico!

*Un dragón de dos cabezas alado aparece en el campo, cada cabeza era de un color diferente, una era roja y la otra amarilla*

(Lv 6 / Atk 2400 / Def 1000)

"Kaito" ¡Ahora activo su efecto: Puedo sacrificar esta carta para invocar de forma especial desde mi cementerio a los dos monstruos usados como materiales!

"Keiyo" Pero usaste dos monstruos de nivel alto…

"Kaito" ¡Exacto, renaced! ¡Guiverno Fotónico y Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos!

*El dragón se divide y en su lugar aparecen otros dos dragones, uno parecía estar hecho totalmente de una potente luz verde azulada, mientras el otro era un imponente dragón azul cubierto por una coraza con dos protuberancias que salían de ambos costados de su cabeza emulando unos cuernos*

(Guiverno Fotónico Lv 7 / Atk 2500 / Def 2100)

(Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos Lv 8 / Atk 3000 / Def 2500)

"Legna" Impresionante, esto es un Duelista Legendario…

"Kaito" Ahora desde mi mano invoco a mí Dragón De La Galaxia de forma normal

*Un dragón parecido al dragón de ojos galácticos pero mucho más pequeño aparece en el campo*

(Lv 4 / Atk 2000 / Def 1200)

"Kaito" Batalla… ¡Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos ataca a su Draconium Mjolnir! Activo el efecto de mi Dragón Fotónico: Cuando ésta carta combate, puedo desterrarla junto al otro monstruo hasta el final de la fase de batalla

"Keiyo" ¿Destierras a ambos monstruos cuando el tuyo tiene más ataque?...

*El dragón de Kaito comienza a brillar envolviendo en su destello al Draconium y desapareciendo ambos a la vez*

"Kaito" Ahora desde mi mano activo el efecto de Vagabundo Fotónico: Cuando Ojos Galácticos es desterrado por su efecto, puedo descartar esta carta de mi mano para infligir 3000 puntos de daño a mi oponente

"Legna" ¿Ese era su objetivo?

*Un pequeño humanoide cubierto por una pequeña armadura azul de cuerpo completo aparece cubriéndose de una gran cantidad de energía impulsándose, con ella carga contra Keiyo*

"Keiyo" Desde mi mano activo el efecto de Draconium Momblack: Cuando recibo daño de efecto, puedo invocar esta carta de forma especial negando ese daño

*Un dragón redondo con una gran boca cubierto por varias gemas en su espalda en forma de cuerno aparece frente a Keiyo, devorando de un bocado al Vagabundo, al hacerlo, la energía que cubría a éste ahora comienza a ser almacenada por el dragón*

(Lv 4 / Atk 0 / Def 1200)

(D.C. 5)

"Kaito" ¿Negaste el daño?

"Keiyo" Además, cuando Draconium Momblack es invocado de esta manera, sus puntos de ataque se convierten en la cantidad de daño negada

(Atk 0-3000)

"Kaito" La batalla aún no termina. ¡Dragón de la galaxia ataca a su Draconium Skyul!

"Keiyo" ¿Atacas a un monstruo con uno de su mismo ataque?

"Kaito" Activo el efecto de mi Dragón De La Galaxia: Cuando esta carta ataca a un monstruo de tipo dragón, gana 1000 puntos de ataque hasta el final de la batalla

(Atk 2000-3000)

*El pequeño dragón se envuelve en una extraña luz y dispara un poderoso rayo azul que atraviesa al Draconium*

(Lp 4000-3000)

"Kaito" Termino mi turno. El ataque de mi Dragón De La Galaxia regresa a la normalidad

(Atk 3000-2000)

"Kaito" Además, Ojos Galácticos y tú Draconium Mjolnir regresan al campo

*Los dos dragones regresan pero el Dragón Fotónico devora las dos esferas de luz que flotaban alrededor del Draconium*

"Kaito" Cuando el otro monstruo desterrado por el efecto de Ojos Galácticos es un monstruo exceed, mi dragón aumenta sus puntos de ataque en 500 por cada unidad Overlay que tuviera ese monstruo [1]

(Atk 3000-4000)

"Legna" Un ataque de 4000…

"Keiyo" ¡Es mi turno, robo! [2] Sacrifico a mi Draconium Mjolnir y Draconium Momblack. ¡Aparece Planetar Draconium Plutón!

*Los dos dragones desaparecen y en su lugar un dragón negro cuya piel resplandecía con un tono morado se alza, cubriendo su cuerpo varias líneas y gemas verdes brillaban con intensidad*

(Lv 8 / Atk 2400 / Def 2700)

(D.C. 6)

"Kaito" ¿Planetar Draconium?

"Keiyo" Activo el efecto de Núcleo Draconium: Cuando realizo una invocación por sacrificio mientras tenga al menos 3 contadores, puedo robar una carta [1] (Bien… Ya está todo listo) ¡Activo la carta mágica Resplandor Draconium! Esta carta se activa seleccionando un monstruo Draconium en mi campo. Hasta el final del turno, ningún monstruo en el campo rival cuyo nivel sea igual o inferior al del monstruo seleccionado pueden activar sus efectos

"Kaito" ¿Cómo dices…?

"Keiyo" ¡Ahora activo el efecto de Plutón! Una vez por turno, si este turno he activado una carta mágica, puedo sacrificar esta carta boca arriba en mi campo para invocar un monstruo Draconium de nivel 8 o inferior de forma especial desde mi deck. ¡Ven mi poderosa alma! ¡Nivel 8, Emperador Draconium Exzelion!

*El dragón negro comienza a quebrarse y se destruye como si de una carcasa se tratase, de su interior emerge un majestuoso dragón blanco alado con unos cuernos sobre su cabeza hechos de gemas*

(Lv 8 / Atk 3000 / Def 2200)

(D.C. 7)

"Legna" Ahí está…. Exzelion…

"Kaito" (¿Ese es su monstruo as?...)

"Keiyo" ¡En mi cementerio activo el efecto de Planetar Draconium Plutón! Cuando esta carta es enviada al cementerio, cambia la posición de batalla de todos los monstruos en el campo de mi oponente

"Kaito" ¿Cómo?

(Def Guiverno 2100 / Def Dragón De La Galaxia 1200 / Def Ojos Galácticos 2500)

"Keiyo" ¡Ve! ¡Emperador Draconium Exzelion ataca a su Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos! ¡Fulgor de Fragmentos!

*El dragón abre su boca y de ella una gran llamarada verde con fragmentos de gemas es disparada contra el dragón de Kaito destruyéndolo*

"Kaito" Ojos… Galácticos….

"Keiyo" ¡Ahora activo el efecto de Exzelion! ¡Durante la fase de batalla, puedo destruir otra carta en mi campo y Exzelion puede atacar una vez más!

"Kaito" ¿Puede atacar de nuevo?

"Orbital" ¡Kaito-sama esto es malo!

"Keiyo" Destruyó mi carta tapada y ahora Exzelion ataca a su Guiverno Fotónico

*La carta boca abajo de Keiyo se convierte en energía absorbida por las gemas del cuerpo de Exzelion, que abre su boca y de nuevo dispara una llamarada que destruye al Guiverno*

"Kaito" Aún puede atacar una vez más…

"Keiyo" Te equivocas. Activo el efecto de la carta trampa Incubadora Draconium: Cuando esta carta en mi campo es destruida, puedo invocar tantas fichas Semilla Draconium en mi campo como espacio disponible posea

"Kaito" Una trampa que se activa al ser destruida…

*Junto al dragón de Keiyo, cuatro cristales verdes con forma de semilla aparecen*

(Lv 1 / Atk 500 / Def 500 x4)

(D.C. 11)

"Keiyo" Activo el efecto de Exzelion: Destruyó una ficha Semilla Draconium en mi campo para atacar una vez más. ¡Ve! ¡Destruye a su Dragón De La Galaxia!

*Otra llamarada dispara por Exzelion destruye al Dragón De La Galaxia sin dejar rastro*

"Keiyo" Tu campo está vacío y aún me quedan dos fichas en mi campo. Sabes que significa, ¿no? ¡Ve Exzelion! ¡Ataca directamente!

*El dragón vuelve a concentrar energía en su boca para volver a lanzar esas poderosas llamas verdes*

"Kaito" De mi mano, activo el efecto de Kurifotonico: Descartando esta carta y pagando 2000 puntos de vida niego todo el daño de este turno

(Lp 4000-2000)

*Una esfera azul con ojos aparece deteniendo el ataque del dragón*

"Legna"…Faltó poco

"Keiyo" Termino mi turno

(Lp 3000 / [0])

"Kaito" ¡Mi turno, robo! [1] Activo la carta mágica Galaxia Cero. Esta carta me permite invocar un monstruo Fotónico o Galaxia de mi cementerio y equiparlo con esta carta, pero no puede atacar ni usar sus efectos ¡Renace, Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos!

*El dragón de Kaito regresa al campo y ruge ferozmente, resonando con el rugido de Exzelion*

(Lv 8 / Atk 3000 / Def 2500)

"Keiyo" Recuperaste a tu dragón… Como esperaba

"Kaito" Termino mi turno.

"Keiyo" ¡Mi turno, robo! [1] Activo el efecto de Núcleo Draconium: Una vez por turno, puedo sacrificar un monstruo Draconium en mi campo y retirar tantos contadores Draconium como desee para invocar de forma especial desde mi cementerio un monstruo Draconium con nivel igual al número de contadores removidos. Sacrifico la Semilla Draconium restante y remuevo 8 contadores

(D.C 11-3)

"Keiyo" ¡Renace Planetar Draconium Plutón!

*La semilla desaparece y en su lugar aparece de nuevo el dragón negro*

(Lv 8 / Atk 2400 / Def 2700)

(D.C. 4)

"Kaito" El de nuevo…

"Keiyo" Ahora de mi mano, activo la carta mágica Robo Adelantado, envío un monstruo de nivel 8 de mi campo al cementerio para robar dos cartas. Envío a Plutón al cementerio [2] Ahora activo su efecto: Cuando Plutón es enviado al cementerio, cambia la posición de batalla de todos tus monstruos boca arriba

"Kaito" Eso es lo que buscabas…

(Def 2500)

"Keiyo" ¡Batalla! ¡Emperador Draconium Exzelion ataca a su Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos!

*El dragón de Keiyo concentra su energía y dispara de nuevo una fuerte llamarada verde contra Galaxy Eyes*

"Kaito" Cuando el monstruo equipado fuera a ser destruido, puedo enviar Galaxia Cero al cementerio en su lugar, pero el ataque de Ojos Galácticos baja a 0

*Un aura blanca cubre a Ojos Galácticos, protegiéndolo de las llamas*

(Atk 3000-0)

"Keiyo" Parece que olvidas el efecto de Exzelion. Envío Núcleo Draconium al cementerio para poder atacar una vez más

*La gema se hace añicos y es absorbida por el dragón, que de nuevo dispara sus llamas*

"Kaito" Al desaparecer Galaxia Cero, puedo activar el efecto de Ojos Galácticos y desterrar a ambos monstruos hasta el final de la fase de batalla

*Ambos dragones desaparecen en una fuerte luz ante la cara de disgusto de Keiyo*

"Keiyo" Termino mi turno…

(Lp 3000 / [2])

"Kaito" Ahora nuestros dragones regresan. ¡Es mi turno, robo! [1] Activo la carta mágica Expedición de la Galaxia. Si controlo un monstruo Fotónico o Galaxia de nivel 5 o superior, esta carta me permite invocar un monstruo Fotónico o Galaxia de nivel 5 o mayor desde mi deck en posición de defensa ¡Ven Explorador De La Galaxia!

*Un humanoide cubierto por una capa en la cual se pueden ver las estrellas y por una pequeña armadura morada con adornos plateados aparece*

(Lv 8 / Atk 2600 / Def 2200)

"Kaito" Efecto de Explorador De La Galaxia: Cuando esta carta es invocada, puedo agregar desde mi deck a mi mano un monstruo Galaxia [1] Ahora invoco de forma normal a Mago De La Galaxia

*Un mago vestido con una extraña y ancha túnica blanca con adornos azules aparece en el campo*

(Lv 4 / Atk 0 / Def 1800)

"Kaito" Una vez por turno, puedo aumentar el nivel de mi Mago De La Galaxia en 4 hasta el final del turno

(Lv 4-8)

"Legna" ¿Tres monstruos de nivel 8?

"Kaito" ¡Ahora Explorador De La Galaxia, Mago De La Galaxia y Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos de nivel 8, Overlay! _¡GRAN RUGIDO DE LA GALAXIA, ENCÁRNATE CON LUZ Y MUESTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA!_ ¡Desciende, mi preciada alma! ¡Rango 8! ¡NEO DRAGON FOTONICO DE OJOS GALÁCTICOS!

*Los tres monstruos se convierten es esferas de luz abriendo un portal, del cual surge un gran dragón de color púrpura brillante cubierto por una coraza negra. En sus hombros tenía lo que parecían dos cabezas de dragón*

(Rank 8 / Atk 4500 / Def 3000)

"Legna" 4500 puntos de ataque… Este es el poder de un Duelista Legendario…

"Kaito" ¡Batalla! ¡Neo Dragón Fotónico De Ojos Galácticos, ataca a su Emperador Draconium Exzelion! ¡Torrente Fotónico Definitivo!

*Las bocas de las cabezas de dragón sobre los hombros se abren, concentrando una gran energía junto la boca de la cabeza principal para disparar un poderoso rayo de energía contra Exzelion destruyéndolo*

(Lp 3000-1500)

"Keiyo" No esperaba menos de un Duelista Legendario

"Kaito" ¿Duelista legendario?... ¿Tú no tienes ningún Number, cierto?

"Keiyo" Jeje es verdad. Solo quería enfrentarme a ti y no me arrepiento, de verdad vale la pena

"Kaito" ¡Aunque no poseas ningún Number te derrotare con todo mi poder! Termino mi turno

"Keiyo" ¿Derrotarme? ¿Crees que podrás? ¡Es mi turno, robo! [3] Desterrando un Núcleo Draconium y dos monstruos de nivel 8 o más desde mi cementerio, puedo invocar esta carta de forma especial desde mi mano ¡Prepárate para ver el auténtico poder! ¡Álzate Draconium Infernal Rrakiun!

*La gema verde reaparece tiñéndose de negro, mientras a su alrededor, un aura oscura toma forma de un gran dragón de aspecto terrorífico. Un dragón con cuatro cuernos curvados en su cabeza, dos grandes alas negras, un cuerpo negro con líneas verdes brillantes, dos afiladas garras delanteras envueltas en llamas verdes y su espalda estaba cubierta por numerosas gemas Draconium oscuras*

(Lv 10 / Atk 3500 / Def 2800)

"Legna" Ese dragón… De nuevo…

"Keiyo" Activo el efecto de Rrakiun: Una vez por turno, puedo destruir un monstruo en el campo de mi rival e infligir daño a éste igual a sus puntos de ataque. ¡Este efecto no puede ser negado ni encadenado!

"Kaito" ¡Es inútil! ¡Un monstruo que uso a Explorador De La Galaxia como material exceed no puede ser destruido por efectos!

"Keiyo" Ya veo… En ese caso…

*De pronto el agujero de gusano comienza a actuar de forma extraña*

"Legna" ¿Qué ocurre?

*Una señal desde el disco de duelo de Legna se activa y de ésta suena la voz de Akaba Leo*

"Leo" Legna, Keiyo, ¿podéis escucharme?

"Legna" ¿Profesor Akaba, que ocurre?

"Leo" Es el agujero de gusano, la energía desprendida por el duelo que estáis teniendo lo ha desestabilizado y está comenzando a cerrarse. Si no volvéis rápido, quedaréis atrapados en el pasado

"Keiyo" ¿Atrapados?

"Kaito" ¿Pasado?

"Legna" ¡Keiyo, tenemos que volver!

*El portal cada vez se desestabiliza más comenzando a liberar energía en forma de rayos y viento por todo el lugar, causando que el duelo se suspenda y Keiyo deba correr hasta Legna*

"Kaito" ¡Esperad!

*Keiyo se gira y toma al vuelo la pieza de corazón que Kaito le había lanzado con una sonrisa*

"Kaito" Necesitáis esto ¿verdad?

"Keiyo" Algún día nos volveremos a enfrentar y terminaremos esto

"Kaito" Está bien…

"Legna" Gracias Kaito… De verdad

*Legna y Keiyo desaparecen dentro del agujero de gusano ante la mirada de Kaito antes de que el extraño portal se cerrase*

"Orbital" Kaito-sama, ¿por qué les entrego la pieza?

"Kaito" Simplemente me apetecía. Además, no creo que le pudiéramos sacar tanto provecho como ellos

"Orbital" Eso no tiene sentido. Yo podría haber estudiado esa energía y-…

*Kaito apaga su comunicador y mira hacia el cielo*

"Kaito" Ellos también… Estaban luchando por alguien… Simplemente no pude dejarlos así…

 ***En el presente al otro lado del agujero, Legna y Keiyo reaparecen justo antes de que el portal se cerrará ante la miradas aliviadas de todos***

"Lucius" Menos mal habéis regresado en el último momento

"Shirley" ¿Hermano, Legni, estáis bien?

"Ryo" ¿Otro mote?...

"Leo" Habéis demorado mucho… Un segundo más y el agujero se hubiese cerrado para siempre con vosotros dentro

"Seina" Príncipe, ¿cómo ser el pasado?

"Legna" Apenas he estado ahí, no pude ver nada

"Klaus" ¿Entonces? ¿Habéis conseguido la llave?

*Legna mira a Keiyo y este muestra la pieza de corazón, provocando una gran alegría en todos*

"Legna" Klaus, Profesor Akaba, muchas gracias. No podríamos haberlo conseguido sin ustedes

"Klaus" No debes agradecer, nuestro objetivo es destruir la oscuridad y detener a los Doomlord

"Leo" Cuento contigo Legna, no permitas que mi pequeña Ray crezca en un mundo dominado por las sombras

 ***Después de varios festejos Legna y los demás se despiden y vuelven al helicóptero que vuelve a ponerse en marcha***

"Ryo" Otra llave más para nosotros, a este paso conseguiremos derrotarlos a todos

"Seina" Pero Seina no pudo proteger Árbol de la Vida…

"Shirley" No te preocupes, todo se arreglará si conseguimos derrotar a los Doomlords

"Keiyo" Haré los preparativos para comenzar a buscar la siguiente llave

"Legna" Si

"?" No será necesario

*Por sorpresa para todos en mitad del helicóptero aparece un encapuchado, vestido con una túnica negra con adornos morados. Al quitarse la capucha, se podía ver con claridad que era Ugdra*

"Ryo" ¿Quién eres tú?

"Keiyo" Estamos a más de 10.000 pies de altura… Es imposible que haya entrado aquí

"Legna" Tú eres…

"Ugdra" Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Príncipe. Soy Ugdra, Líder de los Doomlord

"Seina" ¿Tu líder?

"Shirley" Ugdra… ¿Qué haces aquí?

"Ugdra" No tenéis que temer. Lo que veis solo es una proyección de mi verdadero cuerpo que estoy usando para deciros algo

"Keiyo" ¿Es un holograma?

"Legna" Tu… Maldito, ¿¡donde tienes a Yumi!?

"Ugdra" Príncipe, seré claro y rápido. Todas las llaves ya fueron activadas y están en posesión de uno de los dos bandos y ambos queremos poseer al menos una de las llaves del otro por la cuenta que nos trae. Esta batalla ya ha durado demasiado. Te invito a que vengas a nuestra guarida y tengamos la última batalla, y así, el ganador obtendrá lo que quiere.

"Shirley" Eso no es correcto, hay dos llaves que están seguras y no las tenemos nosotros

"Ugdra" Jovencita, ¿realmente cuánto crees que aguantarían esas llaves si envío a uno de los Siete Gobernadores de la Sombra?

"Shirley"…

"Ugdra" Ese es otro punto por el cual te interesa venir hasta aquí. Los Siete Gobernadores están ahora mismo en nuestra guarida esperando órdenes, y ellos son el mayor peligro para vuestros amigos que están cuidando las llaves ahora mismo

"Legna"…

"Keiyo" ¿Crees que vamos a caer en una trampa tan obvia?

"Ugdra" Trampa o no es lo que queríais ¿no? Encontrar nuestra guarida para recuperar a la Princesa…

"Shirley" Es cierto… Yumi…

"Legna" ¡Está bien! ¡Iremos y te derrotare Ugdra!

"Ugdra" Te estaré esperando Príncipe, en el pueblo maldito donde todo comenzó… Donde nacieron los siete objetos milenarios y dónde se encuentran sellados los KA prohibidos… Kul Elna

"Legna" Kul Elna…

*Ugdra desaparece y el helicóptero se queda en silencio por unos minutos*

"Shirley" Legna… ¿en verdad piensas…?

"Legna" Si, debo rescatar a Yumi… Habéis hecho todos demasiado por mí. No es necesario que luchéis más

"Keiyo" Idiota. Es obvio que es una trampa. Necesitaras toda la ayuda posible

"Shirley" Estuvimos contigo desde el principio y vamos a seguir luchando a tu lado

"Seina" Seina debe vengarse por lo que hicieron, seguirá al Príncipe

"Ryo" Por el bien de mi compañero y del planeta, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Yo también voy

"Legna" Chicos… Gracias…

"Keiyo" Legna, una última cosa…Kai Hukara… Aún piensas en salvarle, ¿cierto?

"Legna"…

"Keiyo" Él ahora es nuestro enemigo, y esto será una guerra. Si dudas por un momento, todo por lo que estás luchando desaparecerá. Debes mentalizarte en que será tu enemigo y deberás derrotarlo

"Legna"…Si… Tienes razón… ¡Derrotare a Kai y a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino!

*Una mirada de decisión llena el rostro de Legna. Por fin, el escondite de los Doomlord es revelado. ¡La batalla final ya está aquí!*

# FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 43 #

Próximo capítulo: ¡COMIENZA LA BATALLA FINAL! ¡APARECEN LOS SIETE GOBERNADORES DE LA SOMBRA!

¡No sé lo pierdan! ¡Ya llega lo bueno!

 **Nota del escritor:** En el anterior capítulo, se presentó como rival de Kaito un Gobernador De La Sombra en el pasado. Para aclarar toda duda, ¡No! Antes no eran más de 7, simplemente ese número dentro de la organización no cambia, y cuando un Doomlord es derrotado, otro ocupa su lugar dentro de los Gobernadores.

En este caso el séptimo puesto quedó vacío hasta que Kai lo ocupo con su propio KA prohibido. El cual no era el original de ese puesto, pero al alimentarse del orgullo de Kai, este consiguió el poder necesario para conseguir ocupar un puesto.


	44. Chapter 44

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.44

CAPÍTULO 44. ¡COMIENZA LA BATALLA FINAL! ¡APARECEN LOS SIETE GOBERNADORES DE LA SOMBRA!

# Ugdra, el Líder de los Doomlords aparece por sorpresa en el helicóptero de Keiyo, sorprendiendo a Legna y los demás.

Este les cuenta que todas las llaves fueron activadas y desafía a Legna a ir hasta su guarida para terminar con todo, la antigua ciudad de Egipto; donde nacieron los siete objetos milenarios y dónde se encuentran sellados los KA prohibidos… Kul Elna #

 ***En medio del desierto de Egipto, las ruinas de una antigua ciudad sobresalían entre la arena. A lo lejos un helicóptero se acerca a esas ruinas***

"Keiyo" Hemos llegado...

"Shirley" Al fin… Después de tanto tiempo, todo se reduce a esto

"Ryo" Chicos estoy nervioso… ¿Hay tiempo para ir al baño?

"Seina" Seina dará lo mejor para ayudar al Príncipe

"Legna" Yumi… Ya estoy aquí

 ***El helicóptero aterriza sin problemas mientras cambiamos de escena hasta el interior de una cueva, donde Ugdra y Garko se encuentran hablando***

"Garko" Parece que ya han llegado

"Ugdra" Perfecto, comencemos con los preparativos. ¡Hoy los KA prohibidos reinarán en esta tierra infectada y la reiniciarán a un mundo de oscuridad, el origen de todo!

*Ugdra comienza a reír mientras a su espalda se ve colgando la jaula donde se encuentra Yumi, sin poder verse bien nada en su interior salvo una mano colgando*

 ***De nuevo cambiamos de escena hasta el helicóptero donde todos ya han bajado de la máquina***

"Shirley" Está todo muy tranquilo, ¿no os parece?

"Seina" ¿Acaso no poder oler? ¡Estar rodeados!

*Entre las ruinas, comienzan a surgir un gran número de Doomlords rodeando en un momento a todos*

"Doomlord" Jeje, le estábamos esperando Príncipe. Por desgracia, su encuentro con Ugdra no podrá efectuarse debido a que es imposible que puedan derrotarnos a todos ustedes solos

"Doomlord #2" Y si consiguís hacerlo, estaréis demasiado heridos y cansados como para defenderos de los Siete Gobernadores de la Sombra

"Keiyo" ¿Lo ves? Era una trampa

"Legna" Si tenías razón. Por suerte… ¡Venimos preparados!

*Legna sonríe y a su espalda comienzan a verse en el cielo una gran cantidad de helicópteros que aterrizan en la ciudad. De su interior, comienzan a salir una gran cantidad de personas vestidas de blanco equipadas con un Duel Disc liderados por Klaus y Kyle, quienes rápidamente se ponen delante de Legna*

"Doomlord" ¿¡Quiénes sois vosotros!?

"Kyle" ¡Somos la Orden de la Luz, vuestros enemigos naturales y vamos a erradicar toda vuestra oscuridad!

"Klaus" legna no tenéis tiempo que perder aquí, nosotros nos encargamos de estos

"Legna" Gracias Klaus

*Legna y los demás corren hacia el interior de las ruinas, un Doomlord trata de perseguirlos, pero es detenido por Klaus*

"Klaus" Nosotros seremos vuestros enemigos

"Doomlord" Maldito… (Nos concentramos en tender está emboscada y dejemos la guarida desprotegida… Sólo están los Siete Gobernadores y Ugdra… Los que caímos en una trampa fuimos nosotros…)

*Mientras corren, se comienza a divisar lo que parece la entrada a una cueva donde se podrán ver antorchas en su interior*

"Ryo" Esa parece la entrada

"Shirley" Bien ya casi estamos

"?" ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarlos avanzar más!

*De pronto frente a la entrada aparece Garko, quien se coloca sus gafas y sonríe*

"Legna" Garko…

"Seina" ¡Maldito, tu destruir Árbol de la Vida!

"Garko" Has crecido mucho Príncipe… hasta ahora me he mantenido apartado de las luchas, pues no es una idea que me apasione. Pero ahora mismo, no puedo dejar que continuéis por las buenas

"Keiyo" Parece que tendremos que derrotarlo para seguir avanzando

"Ryo" No será fácil, es uno de los peces gordos ¿cierto?

"Seina" Yo seré quién derrote. Deber vengar al Árbol de la Vida

"Legna" No, es demasiado peligroso. Yo me enfrentaré a el

"Shirley" Legna, no empieces con eso de nuevo. Nosotros podemos cuidarnos solos, además, nuestro objetivo es Ugdra y rescatar a Tabla-chan. Si te agotas ahora, será casi imposible que después vuelvas a luchar

*De pronto, a lo lejos, se escuchaba el sonido del motor de una motocicleta que se acercaba*

"Ryo" ¿Que es ese ruido?

"Garko" …Parece que al final ha venido

*Entre las dunas de arena, una figura sobre una moto vuela hasta frenar delante de legna*

"?" Parece que llegue a tiempo

*El extraño conductor se quita el casco mostrando su rostro al ondear su largo cabello rojo. Era Scarlet*

"Legna" ¿¡H-hermana!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

"Seina" ¿Hermana?

"Scarlet" Hola Legna, te veo bien. Vengo a echarte una mano

"Legna" P-pero…

"Scarlet" No te preocupes, todo está bien. Pedí un descanso en el trabajo y Jaime ya está mucho mejor. Aunque preferí no traerlo por qué me manoseaba en la moto. Está esperando en el puerto

"Legna" Hermana ese no es el punto, ¿cómo me has encontrado?

"Scarlet" Ah fácil, por el rastreador que te coloque a los 6 años en tu disco de duelo

"Legna" ¿¡Q-que!? ¿Un rastreador? ¿Enserio?

"Scarlet" Eres mi hermano pequeño, por supuesto que debo saber dónde estás en todo momento

"Keiyo" Disculpad, pero… No creo que éste sea el mejor momento para discutir esas cosas

"Garko" Tú eres la muchacha del bosque

"Scarlet" Y tú el tipo que estaba con el gordito. Lamento lo de tu amigo

"Garko" ¿Ese idiota? Ya ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. Tan solo era un sujeto de prueba

"Scarlet" ¿Esa muestra de compañerismo es original tuya o viene con el set de la secta de la capucha?

"legna" Hermana oye…

"Scarlet" ¿Aún seguís aquí? ¡No seas tortuga Legna y entra!

"Legna" ¿Como? Pero…

"Scarlet" Yumi te está esperando ¿cierto? Entonces no dudes, ya has tardado mucho en encontrarla. ¿O acaso crees que voy a perder?

"Legna" Está bien… Tienes razón…

"Scarlet" No tienes ningún inconveniente en que yo sea tu rival ¿verdad?

"Garko" De hecho, esperaba que algo así sucediera. Desde que vi tu duelo en el bosque, estuve estudiando tu estrategia y soy consciente de que soy el más adecuado para derrotarte

"Scarlet" Vaya vaya, menuda confianza

"Legna" Vamos

*Legna y los demás se adentran en la cueva mientras Scarlet se coloca su Duel Disc en su brazo izquierdo y abre un poco su escote del traje de motorista*

"Garko" Permíteme que me vuelva a presentar. ¡Primer Gobernador de la Sombra, Garko de la Soberbia!

"Scarlet" Scarlet Haibara, es todo un placer

 ***Mientras en el interior de la cueva legna y los demás continuaban corriendo***

"Shirley" Legna… ¿estás seguro de esto? Tu hermana…

"Legna" Ella estará bien. Sin duda es la más fuerte de todos nosotros. Todavía no la he vencido ni una sola vez

"Keiyo" ¿¡Espera que has dicho!? Pero si tú nunca has perdido un duelo según el registro de tu disco de duelo

"Legna" Eso es por qué siempre jugábamos en una mesa de casa jejeje, pero realmente es demasiado fuerte

"Keiyo" Espera… ¿Entonces hay alguien más fuerte que tú?... (Tengo que desafiarla)

"Legna" Lo importante es que ahora que ella está aquí nuestra victoria es segura

 ***Después de un rato corriendo, legna y los demás entran a una gran cámara aparentemente vacía. Mientras corren, Seina y Ryo (gracias a una señal de su escarabajo) se dan cuenta de algo y rápidamente se ponen a los costados de legna, bloqueando cada uno el ataque de dos chicos muy parecidos de cabello azul vestidos con ropa oriental, que estaban atacando con artes marciales***

"Leen" Que interesante

"Shura" Muy, muy interesante

"Legna" ¡Seina, Ryo!

"Shirley" ¿Estáis bien?

"Keiyo" ¿Quiénes son esos dos?

*De forma acrobática, los dos jóvenes se separan del grupo de legna, colocándose sobre una columna semi destruida*

"Leen" ¡Soy el Cuarto Gobernador de la Sombra, Leen de la Destrucción!

"Shura" ¡Y yo soy la Quinta Gobernadora de la Sombra, Shura de la Guerra! Si queréis seguir avanzando, habéis tenido mala suerte

"Leen" Si, muy mala suerte, por qué para seguir avanzando…

"Leen y Shura" ¡Tendréis que derrotarnos a ambos!

"Legna" ¿Estos también son gobernadores?

"Ryo" Legna, chicos, seguid adelante

"Seina" ¡Seina derrotará a estos tipos!

"Legna" Chicos… ¿estáis seguros?

"Ryo" Claro que sí. Puedes contar con nosotros

"Legna" Por favor, tened cuidado

*Legna, Keiyo y Shirley atraviesan la cámara, mientras los dos extraños hermanos observaban*

"Leen" Debisteis haber elegido una mejor despedida

"Shura" ¡Por qué después de hoy jamás volveréis!

"Ryo" Oye Seina, si quieres ir con Legna, adelante. Yo solo puedo con estos dos

"Seina" Seina decir lo mismo. Además, querer venganza, ¡ya no estorbar Chico Bicho!

 ***Más adelante, el grupo de legna entra a una cámara decorada de forma cursi, con varios peluches y revistas tiradas por el suelo***

"Shirley" Que mal gusto

"Keiyo" Ciertamente no esperaba ver algo así aquí dentro

"?" Te estaba esperando Príncipe

*Entre una montaña de peluches aparece una pequeña chica de cabello morado y ojos negros brillantes*

"Arim" Jajaja Yo, la Tercera Gobernadora de la Sombra, Arim de la Envidia, ¡seré quién acabe contigo!

"Shirley"…Oye niña, ¿te has perdido?

*Al ver a Shirley, la chica se fija sobre todo en su busto y roja con cara molesta comienza a encalarla*

"Arim" ¿¡Niña!? ¡Oye tú! Vieja bruja de cuerpo desproporcionado, ¿a donde vas por ahí mostrando tanta carne? ¡Das asco!

*Shirley rápidamente sonríe como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo y pone una pose coqueta realzando su pecho mientras con una mano a su espalda hacia señales a legna y Keiyo de que avanzarán*

"Shirley" ¿Uh? ¿Asco? Ohhh ya veo, pobre pequeña. Estás celosa por qué tú no tienes un cuerpo que mostrar ¿cierto?

"Arim" ¿¡Celosa yo!? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¡Esas carnes no están niveladas y se ven realmente asquerosas!

*Aprovechando la discusión, legna y Keiyo cruzan la sala y siguen avanzando*

"Legna" Shirley… ¿estará bien?

"Keiyo" No es nada que no pueda enfrentar. Ya la has visto que en esas situaciones está en su salsa

 ***De nuevo, otra sala oscura es el destino de legna y Keiyo. En su interior, un corpulento hombre rubio vestido de militar se encontraba sentado en una montaña de huesos. Al alzar su mirada de ojos celestes, legna y Keiyo sintieron un escalofrío en sus cuerpos***

"Raiky" ….Vosotros… ¿Buscáis a la pequeña que se encuentra aquí atrás? Debo pediros que desistáis. Ella es importante para nuestros planes. Si aun así queréis seguir avanzando, tendré que deteneros

"Keiyo" Legna, tu amiga está ahí detrás. Ya le escuchaste, este es mío

"Legna" ¿Estás loco? ¿Has sentido esa sensación? Él no es como los demás

"Keiyo" Por eso mismo. No estorbes y vete

"Legna" No se te ocurra perder Keiyo

"Keiyo" Lo mismo digo

*Legna sigue avanzando y Raiky se levanta*

"Raiky" ¡Lo siento, pero vas a conocer la verdadera desesperación! ¡Soy el Segundo Gobernador de la Sombra, Raiky de la Desesperación! ¡Tu viaje termina aquí!

"Keiyo" No me vengas con sermones. No vas a intimidarme por ser un armario

 ***Legna continua en solitario buscando a Yumi hasta llegar a otra cámara, donde legna se detiene sin decir nada***

"Kai" Te estaba esperando… Legna

 ***Volvemos a cambiar de escenario, esta vez a la entrada de la cueva, donde se encontraban Scarlet y Garko***

"Scarlet" Yo tomaré el primer turno. ¡Robo!

(Lp 4000 / [6])

"Scarlet" Invoco a mi Kyubi Escarlata en ataque

*Un pequeño zorro rojo de nueve colas con marcas negras adornando su cuerpo aparece*

"Scarlet" Activo su efecto: Cuando esta carta es invocada de forma normal, puedo agregar una carta mágica Escarlata de mi deck a mi mano

"Garko" Preparas tu combo desde el primer turno ¿eh?

"Scarlet" Agrego y activo la carta mágica continua Fulgor Escarlata

"Garko" Como suponía, tu estrategia no cambio desde tu duelo contra Luma

"Scarlet" Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno [3]

"Garko" ¡Mi turno, robo!

(Lp 4000 / [6])

"Garko" Activo la carta mágica Entierro Insensato. Puedo enviar un monstruo desde mi deck al cementerio. Envío a Infernoid Deyvaty

"Scarlet" ¿Un monstruo poderoso al cementerio?

"Garko" Efecto de Infernoid Deyvaty activado: Mientras el nivel u rango combinado de los monstruos en mi campo sea 8 o inferior, puedo desterrar tres monstruos Infernoid de mi mano o cementerio para invocarlo de forma especial. Como mi campo está vacío, el nivel y rango en él es cero. Destierro desde mi mano a Infernoid Piaty, a Infernoid Antra y a Infernoid Pirmais

*Un portal oscuro se forma en el cielo y de él surge la figura de un demonio alado con forma de serpiente de color negro y dorado*

(Lv 9 / Atk 2900 / Def 2900)

"Scarlet" ¿Lo invoco tan fácilmente?

"Garko" Efecto de Infernoid Deyvaty: Cuando esta carta es invocada de forma especial, destruye todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa en el campo salvo cartas Vacío

"Scarlet" ¿Como dices?

"Garko" ¡Adelante! ¡Plaga subterránea del infierno!

*El demonio bate sus alas con fuerza lanzando con ellas una especie de insectos dorados que decoran todas las cartas de Scarlet*

"Scarlet" Activo mi carta trampa Relevo Escarlata. Esta carta destruye un monstruo Escarlata en mi campo para invocar otro del mismo nivel desde mi deck. ¡Destruyo a Kyubi Escarlata e invoco a Tortuga Escarlata en Defensa!

*El zorro desaparece y en su lugar, una tortuga roja cuyo caparazón estaba cubierto por espinos aparece*

(Lv 4 / Atk 200 / Def 1600)

"Garko" Buenos reflejos. Ese monstruo no puede ser destruido mientras sea el único que controles, es inútil atacar. Coloco una carta boca abajo y luego activo la magia continua Timo a la Otra Dimensión. Durante cada End Phase en la que he desterrado monstruos, este turno esta carta me permite agregar otra copia de cada uno de esos monstruos desde mi deck a mi mano. A cambio, no pueden ser invocados durante el duelo. Agrego otra copia de Infernoid Piaty, Infernoid Pirmais y Infernoid Antra [3] Finalizó mi turno

"Scarlet" …(Este tipo es peligroso, debo andarme con cuidado) ¡Robo! [4]

"Garko" Toda la estrategia de tu deck se basa en tu carta mágica. Sin ella, tu deck pierde su peligro

"Scarlet" Eso suena a un reto. Veamos si estás en lo cierto. Activo la carta mágica continua Escuadrón de Apoyo. Esta carta me permite robar una carta cuando un monstruo es destruido en mi posesión una vez por turno. Ahora activo la carta mágica Relámpago Escarlata. Esta carta destruye un monstruo en mi campo y después uno en el campo de mi oponente. Destruyó a Tortuga Escarlata y a Infernoid Deyvaty

"Garko" Magia de juego rápido activada, Visión del Vacío. Esta carta elije un Infernoid en mi campo y hasta el final del turno, no se verá afectado por efectos de cartas de mi oponente

*Un resplandor dorado cubre al demonio, mientras un relámpago escarlata hace desaparecer a la tortuga*

"Garko" Al no poder usar tu combo estrella, era obvio que buscarías un efecto destructivo

"Scarlet" ¿Pero previste esto? Cuando un monstruo Escarlata en mi campo es destruido por un efecto durante mi turno, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial de mi mano. ¡Ven dragón Escarlata!

*Un resplandor rojo comienza a brillar detrás de Scarlet, cuando deja de brillar puede apreciarse un gran dragón rojo de seis patas con su lomo adornado con varios árboles rojos*

(Lv 7 / Atk 2600 / Def 2200)

"Scarlet" Además, como un monstruo en mi campo fue destruido, puedo robar una carta gracias a Escuadrón de Apoyo [3] Ahora activo el efecto de mi Dragón Escarlata: Una vez por turno, puedo aumentar sus puntos de ataque en 500 por cada monstruo Escarlata en mi cementerio

"Garko" Activo el efecto de Infernoid Deyvaty: Cuándo es activado el efecto de otro monstruo, puedo sacrificar un monstruo en mi campo para negar ese efecto y desterrar a ese monstruo

"Scarlet" ¿¡Como!?

"Garko" Sacrificó al propio Deyvaty y niego el efecto de tu Dragón

*El demonio comienza a emanar una extraña luz negra que envuelve al dragón haciéndolo desaparecer*

"Scarlet" ¿Sacrificaste a tu propio monstruo? Bueno, pero ahora tu campo está vacío. Invoco a mi Mirmidón Escarlata en ataque

*Un guerrero cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una bufanda roja aparece sosteniendo una fina espada*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1200 / Def 500)

"Scarlet" ¡Batalla! ¡Mirmidón Escarlata ataca directamente!

*El guerrero se acerca velozmente y le asesta una estocada a Garko en su pecho, el cual no reacciona*

(Lp 4000-2800)

"Scarlet" (¿Acaso no siente el dolor? ¿O es que está seguro de su victoria? En su mano tiene tres monstruos Infernoid y en su cementerio está Deyvaty de nuevo ¿A caso el piensa…?) Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

(Lp 4000 / [1])

"Garko" Es mi turno, robo

(Lp 2800 / [4])

"Garko" Activo la carta mágica Jarra del Deseo. Esta carta me permite desterrar boca abajo diez cartas del tope de mi deck para después robar dos cartas [5]

"Scarlet" (¿Va a desterrar tantas cartas solo para robar dos?)

"Garko" Activo la carta mágica continua Imaginación del Vacío. Mientras esta carta este en mi campo, el nivel de todos mis monstruos Infernoid en mi campo es 1

"Scarlet" ¿Los niveles?

"Garko" Desde mi cementerio activo el efecto de Infernoid Deyvaty: Destierro desde mi mano a Infernoid Pirmais, Infernoid Piaty e Infernoid Antra. ¡Renace Infernoid Deyvaty!

*De nuevo el demonio reaparece soltando un fuerte rugido*

(Lv 9-1 / Atk 2900 / Def 2900)

"Garko" Efecto de Deyvaty: Cuando esta carta es invocada de forma especial, puedo destruir todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa en el campo salvo las cartas Vacío

*El demonio bate sus alas llamando una gran cantidad de insectos que devoran las magias y trampas en el campo, a excepción de la Imaginación del Vacío*

"Garko" Efecto de Timo a la Otra Dimensión activado: Cuando esta carta es destruida, si tengo cartas desterradas boca abajo, puedo devolverlas a mi cementerio

"Scarlet" ¿Qué? ¿Las vas a regresar al cementerio?

"Garko" Ahora, desde mi cementerio activo el efecto de Infernoid Attondel: Mientras el nivel y/o rango en mi campo sea 8 o menor, puedo desterrar dos monstruos Infernoid en mi mano o cementerio para invocarlo de forma especial. Desde mi cementerio destierro a Infernoid Deyvaty y Infernoid Sjette ¡Renace, Infernoid Attondel!

*Un demonio en forma de dragón cubierto por una armadura morada y dorada que desprendía fuego por varios lugares aparece*

(Lv 8-1 / Atk 2800 / Def 0)

"Scarlet" Ya veo, esa carta mágica permite que puedas tener a más de un Infernoid de nivel alto en el campo a la vez

"Garko" Correcto. Y debido a que has perdido tu estrategia y yo he montado perfectamente la mía ,creo que el resultado del duelo es obvio. ¡Batalla! ¡Infernoid Attondel ataca a su Mirmidón Escarlata! ¡Cuando mi Infernoid Attondel destruye un monstruo, puede atacar de nuevo ese turno!

"Scarlet" Que pena que ese ataque no se efectuará. ¡Desde mi cementerio activo el efecto de Reanimación de Maná Escarlata!

"Garko" ¿De tu cementerio?

"Scarlet" Esta carta se activa cuando un monstruo rival ataca el turno que está carta fue destruida. Puedo setear y activar hasta tres cartas mágicas o de trampa que nombren a monstruos Escarlata desde mi cementerio. ¡Activo la carta mágica continua Fulgor Escarlata y la carta trampa Relevo Fugaz! ¡Ahora destruyo un monstruo en mi campo y puedo invocar un monstruo Escarlata desde mi deck de nivel 4 o menor! Destruyo a Mirmidón Escarlata y en su lugar invoco a mi Brujo Escarlata

*Un anciano cubierto por una túnica roja aparece en el campo*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1600 / Def 1200)

"Scarlet" Como un monstruo Escarlata fue destruido por efecto, se activa el efecto de Fulgor Escarlata, que duplica el ataque de todos mis monstruos Escarlata hasta el final del turno

(Atk 1600-3200)

"Garko" ¡Detengo el ataque! Activar tus cartas ya destruidas desde el cementerio, fascinante. Sin duda eres un espécimen que merece la pena estudiar, Scarlet Haibara

(Lp 2800 / [1])

"Garko" Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

"Scarlet" (Todavía no he recibido daño, pero él posee dos monstruos poderosos en su campo. Debo lidiar con ellos en este turno) ¡Robo!

(Lp 4000 / [2])

"Garko" Activo una carta mágica continua Bendición de la Diosa Escarlata. Esta carta se activa dando a mí rival 2000 puntos de vida, y permanecerá en mi campo 3 turnos

(Lp Garko 2800-4800)

"Garko" Pero a cambio, ambos jugadores robaremos una carta adicional en nuestra fase de robo. ¡Ahora activo otra carta mágica, Ritual Escarlata! Esta carta destruye un monstruo en mi campo y a cambio de no realizar más invocación este turno, puedo invocar un monstruo Escarlata desde mi deck con nivel igual o inferior al doble del nivel de ese monstruo. Destruyo a Brujo Escarlata de nivel 4 ¡Ahora ven! ¡Nivel 7, Basilisco Escarlata!

*Del interior de la túnica del brujo, se observan dos grandes ojos verdes brillantes como esmeraldas. De pronto la túnica se hace trizas surgiendo de ella una gigantesca serpiente roja*

(Lv 7 / Atk 2000 / Def 1700)

"Scarlet" Efecto de Fulgor Escarlata: Cuando un monstruo Escarlata es destruido por efecto de una carta, duplica el ataque de todos mis monstruos Escarlata hasta el final del turno

(Atk 2000-4000)

"Garko" Un ataque de 4000

"Scarlet" ¡Ve mi Basilisco, ataca a Infernoid Deyvaty!

*La gran serpiente abre su boca y de un bocado devora al demonio*

(Lp 4800-3700)

"Scarlet" Además, gracias al efecto de mi Basilisco, puede atacar una vez a cada monstruo invocado de forma especial en el campo de mi oponente

"Garko" …

*La serpiente aplasta con su gran cola al otro demonio, causando un gran terremoto*

(Lp 3700-2500)

"Scarlet" Termino mi turno

(Lp 4000 / [0])

"Garko" Mi turno, robo [2] Activo mi carta trampa Lanzador del Vacío. Durante cada una de mis Standby Phase, puedo enviar dos monstruos Infernoid desde mi deck al cementerio. Envío a Infernoid Patrulea y a Infernoid Onuncu

"Scarlet" Desde mi cementerio activo el efecto de Ritual Escarlata: Durante la Standby Phase de mi oponente después del turno de la activación de esta carta, puedo invocar dos fichas Alma Escarlata en mi campo

*Dos estatuas de cristal rojo en forma de himnos aparecen frente a Scarlet*

(Lv 3 / Atk 500 / Def 500)

"Garko" Ya veo, planeas destruir de nuevo a tus monstruos para reforzar al resto. ¿Pero qué harás si destruyó a todos tus monstruos a la vez? Desde mi cementerio, activo el efecto de Infernoid Onuncu: desterrando tres monstruos Infernoid de mi cementerio, puedo invocar esta carta de forma especial desde mi cementerio. Destierro a Infernoid Pirmais, Patrulea y Harmadik ¡Ven, Infernoid Onuncu!

*Un portal negro surge tras Garko y de él, emerge otro demonio de aspecto de dragón alado semi mecánico, esta vez de color rojo con marcas negras adornando su cuerpo*

(Lv 10-1 / Atk 3000 / Def 3000)

"Garko" Efecto de Infernoid Onuncu: Cuando esta carta es invocada de forma especial, puedo destruir todos los demás monstruos en el campo

"Scarlet" Activo el efecto de mi Basilisco Escarlata: Cuando mi oponente invoca uno o más monstruos de forma especial, puedo destruir un monstruo Escarlata en mi campo para negar los efectos de todos los monstruos boca arriba en el campo de mi oponente, y reducir a 0 sus puntos de ataque durante este turno

"Garko" ¡Es inútil! Activo otra copia de la magia de juego rápido Visión del Vacío. Seleccionó un monstruo Infernoid en mi campo y durante este turno, no es afectado por efectos de cartas de mi adversario

"Scarlet" ¡Maldición! Pero entonces…

"Garko" ¡Todos tus monstruos serán destruidos! ¡Purga final del infierno!

*El demonio comienza a emanar una gran cantidad de energía oscura que comienza a pudrir a la serpiente y a las dos fichas*

"Garko" Ahora en mi cementerio, activo el efecto de Infernoid Sjette: Mientras el nivel total de los monstruos en mi campo sea 8 o menor, puedo invocar esta carta desterrando dos monstruos Infernoid de mi cementerio. Destierro a Infernoid Seitsemas y a Infernoid Decatron

*Otro demonio de aspecto diacrónico cubierto por una armadura morada y plateada con un cuerno en su rostro aparece*

(Lv 6-1 / Atk 2400 / Def 0)

"Scarlet" …Otro monstruo…

"Garko" ¡Se acabó! ¡Ve Infernoid Sjette, ataca directamente!

*El demonio comienza a generar electricidad mediante a unas esferas que cubrían su cuerpo y dispara esta energía contra Scarlet, causándole grandes quemaduras*

(Lp 4000-1600)

"Garko" Activo el efecto de Sjette cuando declara un ataque, mi oponente destierra un monstruo de su Extra Deck

"Scarlet" ¿Un monstruo de mi Extra Deck? (Es mi oportunidad) Destierro a mi Caballero Escarlata

"Garko" ¡Esto se terminó! ¡Ve, Infernoid Onuncu! ¡Ataca directamente!

*El demonio se envuelve en llamas negras y las dispara con una gran intensidad contra Scarlet*

"Scarlet" Activo desde mi cementerio el efecto de Brujo Escarlata: Desterrando esta carta durante un segundo ataque directo, puedo invocar un monstruo Escarlata desterrado en posición de defensa ¡Además, si no tengo cartas en mi mano, este efecto no puede ser negado!

"Garko" Fascinante…

*Un as de luz rojo corta el ataque del demonio y una figura emerge de él*

"Scarlet" ¡Acude a mí! ¡Nivel 10, Caballero Escarlata!

*Un imponente caballero de armadura y yelmo rojos brillantes que cubrían todo su cuerpo aparece, usando su capa como escudo, la cual podía endurecerse para bloquear el ataque del demonio*

"Garko" ¿Crees que te has salvado? ¡Activo el efecto de Imaginación del Vacío! Durante un turno en el que un monstruo Infernoid ha infringido daño de batalla, puedo enviar esta carta boca arriba al cementerio para realizar una invocación por fusión. ¡Fusionó a Infernoid Onuncu y Sjette de mi campo con Infernoid Deyvaty de mi mano!

"Scarlet" ¿Vas a fusionar ahora?

"Garko" ¡ _MAJESTUOSO ENTE DEMONÍACO QUE DUERMES EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL PLANETA QUE CON SU PECADO TE VIO NACER, DESPIERTA UNA VEZ MÁS!_ ¡Invocación por fusión! ¡Nivel 11, Infernoid Tierra!

*Un gigantesco monstruo en forma de serpiente humanoide con alas emerge del interior de la tierra, emitiendo una gran cantidad de energía oscura desde su cuerpo dorado y negro*

(Lv 11 / Atk 3400 / Def 3600)

"Scarlet" Ese monstruo…

"Garko" ¿Que ocurre? ¿Ya estás intimidada? Que decepción, ni siquiera has visto todavía a mi KA prohibido. En fin… terminemos con esto. Efecto de Infernoid Tierra: Cuando esta carta es invocada, activa diferentes efectos según el número de materiales de fusión usados en su invocación. Como he usado tres, ambos jugadores enviamos tres monstruos de nuestro Extra Deck al cementerio

"Scarlet" ¿De nuevo el Extra Deck?

*Scarlet repasa sus cartas de Extra Deck meditando*

"Scarlet" (Si el duelo sigue así, lo mejor será…)

*Rápidamente, toma tres cartas y las descarta mientras regresa el resto a su lugar, mientras Garko hacia lo mismo*

"Garko" ¡Batalla! ¡Infernoid tierra ataca a su caballero!

*El demonio concentra energía en sus manos y la libera contra la tierra, causando una fisura que emanaba lava negra destruyendo al caballero*

"Scarlet" ¡No! Mi caballero…

(Lp 1600 / [0])

"Garko" Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

(Lp 2500 / [0])

"Garko" Lo reconozco, eres un humano admirable

"Scarlet" ¿Un Doomlord me hace un cumplido? Lo siento, no me interesa. Vosotros habéis lastimado a mi hermanito, y solo por esa razón, ¡recibiréis toda mi ira!

"Garko" ¿Tu hermanito? ¿Y si te dijera que todo lo que has sufrido ha sido por su culpa?

"Scarlet" ¿Qué quieres decir?

"Garko" ¡Legna es la reencarnación del Príncipe que nos traicionó! Su destino era enfrentarnos, debía estar preparado para ello. Entonces, era necesario que estuviera rodeado de duelistas talentosos, para enseñarle a pulir sus habilidades y así poder enfrentarnos. Pero tus padres se negaron debido a que no querían que te sintieras desplazada o celosa. ¡Debido a eso y al ver que tú tenías un buen corazón y un potencial igual al de tu padre, las "fuerzas del bien" decidieron que tú te encargaras de Legna y para ello, eliminaron a los estorbos!

"Scarlet" ¿Estás diciendo que mis padres…?

"Garko" ¡Exacto! ¡Tus padres murieron por culpa de Legna! ¡Debido a que tenías que cuidarlo y prepararlo para su lucha, te arrebataron a tus padres! ¡No deberías protegerlo, deberías odiarlo! De no ser por él, hubieras tenido una vida feliz con tus padres. Hubieras podido ser una duelista profesional como tu padre. Y en cambio, ¡estás metida en una guerra que no te concierne por su culpa!

"Scarlet" ¡Cállate! ¿Que por culpa de Legna mis padres murieron? ¿Quieres que lo odie? Es cierto que pasamos momentos difíciles y es posible que con mis padres hubiera sido muy feliz… Pero… ¡No me arrepiento de mi vida para nada! ¡Odiar a Legna no traerá de vuelta a mis padres! ¡Él es lo más precioso que tengo en mi vida y lo defenderé hasta el final, por qué me ha dado los mejores momentos de mi existencia! Garko, prepárate… ¡Ahora sí que me has enfadado! ¡No dejaré de ti ni tus cenizas! ¡NADIE EN ESTE MUNDO ES CULPABLE SOLO POR NACER!

# FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 44 #

Próximo capítulo: ¡RESPLANDOR ESCARLATA! ¡SCARLET VS GARKO!

¡No se lo pierdan!


	45. Chapter 45

"Yu-gi-oh! Power of chaos Es una historia independiente sobre la franquicia de yugioh y todas sus series en otras palabras no se tratara de dm gx 5ds zexal ni arc-v si no de una nueva historia que se sitúa entre el final de zexal y el comienzo de arc-v osea no abra péndulos por que yuya aun no los había inventado (no es que no me gusten los péndulos simplemente es que diseñe esta historia antes de la salida de los mismos y no quiero cambiarla drásticamente para incruirlos aunque si añadiré algunos decks modernos) esperó que a todos les guste.

YUGIOH POWER OF CHAOS .CAP.45

CAPÍTULO 45. ¡RESPLANDOR ESCARLATA! ¡SCARLET VS GARKO!

# La batalla final ha comenzado. Los Siete Gobernadores de la Sombra han elegido a sus rivales. En la entrada a la cueva, Garko, que posee la Oscuridad de la Soberbia, tiene acorralada a Scarlet, la hermana mayor de Legna; quien acaba de descubrir que el motivo del accidente de sus padres fue por el bien del desarrollo de Legna. Intentando con esta revelación que Scarlet odiara a su hermano, lo que consiguió fue todo lo contrario y ahora la duelista brilla de ira contra el Doomlord*

"Garko" Tu lealtad es admirable. ¿O tal vez sea negación de la realidad? Deberé seguir investigándote para averiguarlo

(Lp 2500 / [0])

{1 set / Lanzador del Vacío / Infernoid Tierra

(Lv 10 / Atk 3400 / Def 3600)}

"Scarlet" Si ya has terminado, ¿puedo empezar ya mi turno? No te ofendas, pero debo ir a apoyar a Legna

(Lp 1600 / [0])

{ Fulgor Escarlata y Bendición de la Diosa Escarlata}

"Garko" Claro, pero es inútil que tengas tanta prisa. Vuestro destino es desaparecer en este día

"Scarlet" ¡Es mi turno, robo! [2] (Sabía que el deck de mi padre no me fallaría) Activo una carta mágica, Deseos Escarlata. Esta carta me permite invocar un monstruo Escarlata desterrado en mi lado del campo, pero no puede atacar este turno. ¡Regresa Dragón Escarlata!

*Una luz roja trae al dragón de nuevo al campo*

(Lv 7 / Atk 2600 / Def 2200)

"Garko" Ese dragón no te ayudo en el pasado, ¿crees que lo hará ahora?

"Scarlet" Míralo tú mismo. Invoco al monstruo tuner de nivel 3 Oradora Escarlata

*Una joven pelirroja aparece arrodillada, como si estuviera rezando*

(Lv 3* / Atk 1000 / Def 400)

"Garko" ¿Un tuner?

"Scarlet" Activo el efecto de mi Oradora: Esta carta puede ser usada para realizar una invocación sincronizada a un monstruo Escarlata de mi cementerio ignorando sus peticiones de invocación

"Garko" ¿¡Desde tu cementerio!?

"Scarlet" ¡Bien! Sincronizo a mi Dragón Escarlata de nivel 7 con mi Oradora Escarlata de nivel 3. ¡ _FIEL CABALLERO DE RESPLANDECIENTE ARMADURA QUE EXTERMINA A LA OSCURIDAD, BLANDE TU ESPADA UNA VEZ MÁS BAJO MI MANDO!_ ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Regresa Nivel 10, Caballero Escarlata!

*El caballero resurge una vez más blandiendo su espada de nuevo*

(Lv 10 / Atk 3000 / Def 3000)

"Garko" ¿El de nuevo?

"Scarlet" Cuando el monstruo invocado por Deseos Escarlata es usado en una invocación sincronizada, puedo invocar una ficha Estrella Escarlata en mi campo

*Un rubí en forma de estrella aparece tras el caballero*

(Lv 2 / Atk 1000 / Def 0)

"Scarlet" Activo el efecto de mi Caballero Escarlata: Una vez por turno, puedo destruir un monstruo en mi campo

*La estrella desaparece y un aura roja envuelve al caballero*

"Scarlet" ¡Se activa el efecto de Fulgor Escarlata y duplica los puntos de ataque de todos mis monstruos Escarlata hasta el final del turno!

(Atk 3000-6000)

"Scarlet" Además, cuando mi Caballero destruye un monstruo en batalla, inflige daño a mi oponente igual al ataque de ese monstruo

"Garko" Ya veo…. Me has "acorralado" con tu fuerza

"Scarlet" ¡Ve mi Caballero, destruye a su Infernoid Tierra! (Si esto sale bien, le abre derrotado antes de invocar a su KA prohibido)

*El caballero toma su espada y de un golpe corta en dos al demonio, envolviendo a Garko en llamas desprendidas por su arma*

(Lp 2500)

"Scarlet" ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Por qué tus puntos no disminuyeron!?

"Garko" Debido al efecto en mi cementerio del Devorador De Agonía

*Las llamas comienzan a ser absorbidas por una boca demoníaca que se encontraba a los pies de Garko*

"Scarlet" ¿¡Que es esa cosa!?

"Garko" Es uno de los monstruos de fusión que descarte gracias al efecto de Tierra. Si esta carta está en mi cementerio, puedo desterrarla para reducir a cero todo el daño de esa batalla

"Scarlet" ¿Pero… y… el daño de efecto?

"Garko" Es la segunda parte de su efecto. El turno que ha negado daño de batalla, no recibo daño de efecto. En su lugar, gano esa misma cantidad de vida

(Lp 2500-5900)

"Scarlet" (¿Había previsto que destruiría a Tierra y le infligiría un gran daño? Realmente estos tipos son diferentes) ¿Cuál es tu verdadero objetivo?

"Garko" ¿Mi objetivo?

"Scarlet" Siempre pareces muy seguro de ti mismo y que sabes todo lo que haces. ¿Por qué te uniste a los Doomlords? ¿Por qué despertar a los KA prohibidos?

"Garko" Simplemente por curiosidad

"Scarlet" ¿Cómo?

"Garko" He vivido en este mundo por milenios, y todo ha sido muy predecible. Los actos humanos, sus consecuencias, desencadenantes y resultados, todo es muy obvio. Pero… Un mundo gobernado por la oscuridad… Un mundo donde los demonios que dieron vida a nuestros pecados fueran reales y vivieran en nuestro mismo plano… ¿Qué resultado daría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría la humanidad? ¿Cuántas muertes habría? ¿Cuántos se suicidarían en masa por el miedo? Dime, ¿no es algo fascinante que levante tu curiosidad? Mi deseo es ver ese mundo con mis propios ojos y analizarlo

"Scarlet" (Este tipo…. ¡Está loco! Es muy peligroso…) Termino mi turno.

(Lp 1600 / [0])

"Garko" Mi turno, Robo

(Lp 5900 / [2])

"Garko" Primero, activo el efecto de Lanzador del Vacío y envío dos monstruos Infernoid desde mi deck a mi mano. Envío a Infernoid Attondel y a Infernoid Decatron. Ahora activo la otra carta tapada Festín del Vacío. Esta carta envía una carta mágica o trampa Vacío en mi campo al cementerio para invocar desde mi deck hasta tres monstruos Vacío cuyos niveles totales sumen 8, ignorando sus condiciones de invocación. Invoco a Infernoid Piaty, Infernoid Antra e Infernoid Decatron

*Un demonio alado cubierto por una armadura gris con adornos dorados aparece sosteniendo un bastón*

(Piaty Lv 5 / Atk 2200 / Def 0)

*Un extraño demonio en forma de una especie de tiranosaurio con varias extremidades de más cubierto por una armadura negra aparece*

(Antra Lv 2 / Atk 0 / Def 2000)

*Una especie de dron en forma de cabeza de demonio de color morado vuela sobre el campo*

(Decatron Lv 1*/ Atk 500 / Def 500)

"Garko" Activo el efecto de Decatron: Cuando esta carta es invocada con éxito, puedo enviar un monstruo Infernoid de mi deck al cementerio y durante este turno, Decatron obtiene el nivel y efectos de ese monstruo. Envío a Infernoid Onuncu de nivel 10

(Lv 5-10)

"Garko" Ahora sacrificó a Infernoid Decatron, Infernoid Antra e Infernoid Piaty. Con esto, pago el requisito de invocación de sacrificar al menos un monstruo de nivel 8 o superior

"Scarlet" ¿Los sacrificas?

"Garko" _¡CRIATURA NACIDA DEL PECADO EL CUAL SE EXTENDIÓ POR LA TIERRA, ROMPE TUS CADENAS, ÁLZATE SOBRE ESTA TIERRA Y ARRASA CON TUS ENEMIGOS!_

*La tierra comienza a temblar fuertemente y una litografía gigante de piedra aparece detrás de Garko*

"Scarlet" ¡Esto es…!

"Garko" ¡Yo te libero! ¡Demonio Supremo De La Soberbia! ¡Infernoid Armagddas!

*Un aura oscura sale de la litografía envolviendo en oscuridad todo el lugar. Una enorme garra negra sale de la roca para seguirle un cuerpo demoníaco, su costado parecía una especie de ~celebro hecho de energía oscura, mientras su cuerpo parecido al de una especie de hombre araña demoníaco estaba cubierto por una armadura morada con adornos verdes*

(Lv 11 / Atk ? / Def ?)

"Scarlet" Este es… ¿¡Tu KA prohibido!?

"Garko" No, este es uno de los siete KA prohibidos más poderosos. ¡El pecado original nacido de la soberbia humana! ¡Su poder es incomparable a cualquier cosa que hayas visto antes!

"Scarlet" (¿Que es esta sensación?... De pronto me cuesta respirar… Tengo una gran presión en mi pecho y mi cuerpo tiembla de pronto por sí solo… Nunca sentí nada así)

"Garko" Efecto de mi Demonio Supremo De La Soberbia Infernoid Armagddas: Cuando esta carta es invocada, puedo desterrar tantos monstruos en mi cementerio como tributos haya hecho para su invocación, y los puntos de ataque de cada monstruo desterrado por este efecto son agregados a sus puntos de ataque y defensa. ¡Destierro tres copias de Infernoid Onuncu!

"Scarlet" ¿¡T-tres copias!?

"Garko" Cada uno tiene 3000 puntos de ataque, ¿sabes qué significa?

(Atk 9000 / Def 9000)

"Scarlet" Esto es… Una locura…

"Garko" ¡Batalla! ¡Demonio Supremo De La Soberbia Infernoid Armagddas, ataca a su Caballero!

*El demonio alza sus manos y crea una esfera de energía oscura, la cual dispara una gran cantidad de rayos morados en varias direcciones causando grandes destrucciones*

"Scarlet" Cuando un monstruo invocado por mi Oradora Escarlata fuera a ser destruido, en su lugar reduzco sus puntos de ataque y defensa en 500

"Garko" ¡Aun así recibirás daño!

"Scarlet" ¡No! ¡Gracias al efecto de Dragón Escarlata! ¡Una vez por duelo, puedo reducir a 0 todo el daño de una batalla en la que participe un monstruo Escarlata desterrando esta carta desde mi cementerio!

*El caballero se cubre con su capa para protegerse de los rayos, los cuales causan varios daños a su armadura *

(Atk 3000-2500 / Def 3000-2500)

"Garko" Conseguiste soportar este turno. Termino mi turno

(Lp 5900 / [1])

"Scarlet" (Como están las cosas, si uno de esos ataques me alcanza, estaré acabada…) ¡Mi turno, robo! [2]

(Lp 1600)

"Scarlet" Durante el tercer turno después de su activación, la Bendición de la Diosa Escarlata es destruida. Y cuando una carta mágica o de trampa en mi campo es destruida en mi turno, esta carta puede ser invocada de forma especial desde mi cementerio. ¡Renace Kyubi Escarlata!

*Una pequeña llama roja trae al zorro de nueve colas*

(Lv 4 / Atk 1500 / Def 100)

"Scarlet" Recuerdas su efecto, ¿verdad? Cuando esta carta es invocada, puedo agregar una carta mágica continua Escarlata desde mi deck [3] ¡Ahora activo una segunda copia de Fulgor Escarlata!

"Garko" ¿Otra más?

"Scarlet" ¿Recuerdas su efecto verdad? ¡Déjame recordártelo! Una vez por turno, mi caballero Escarlata puede destruir un monstruo en mi campo. Destruyó a Kyubi Escarlata. ¡Ahora el efecto de mis Fulgor Escarlata! ¡Cuando un monstruo Escarlata en mi campo es destruido, duplica el ataque de todos mis monstruos Escarlata en el campo por este turno!

(Atk 2500-5000-10,000)

"Garko" Superaste el ataque de mi demonio… Admirable

"Scarlet" ¡Ve mi Caballero!

*Alzando su espada decidido contra el demonio, el caballero se lanza a gran velocidad*

"Garko" Activo el efecto de Armagddas: Cuando un monstruo rival declara un ataque, puedo enviar a mi cementerio tantas cartas como sacrificios realicé para su invocación desde lo alto de mi deck, y luego destruir cada carta del mismo tipo que las descartadas

"Scarlet" ¿¡Qué!?

"Garko" Hice tres sacrificios, por lo tanto, envío tres cartas. Vaya… dos monstruos y una trampa… ¡Ahora puedo destruir dos veces a tu caballero!

"Scarlet" Pero activo el efecto de mi Oradora Escarlata reduciendo en 500 los puntos de mi caballero, niego su destrucción

(Atk/10.000-9500-9000)

"Scarlet" (Ahora sus puntos están igualados… Es un empate)

*El caballero trata de cortar en dos al demonio, pero su espada no consigue atravesar su piel*

"Scarlet" ¿¡Como!?

"Garko" Cada vez que mi demonio fuera a ser destruido, puedo desterrar un monstruo en mi cementerio en su lugar, y después puedo destruir todos los demás monstruos en el campo

"Scarlet" Debe de ser una broma…

*El demonio con una de sus manos golpea al caballero, estampándolo contra el suelo para después abrir su boca y disparar un rayo de luz morada contra él. Una vez que se disipa el polvo ocasionado por el ataque, el caballero se levanta tambaleándose apoyado sobre su espada como si fuera un bastón*

(Atk 9000-8500-8000)

"Scarlet" (Esto… Es muy malo. Ei continúo así…) Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno

(Lp 1600 / [0])

"Garko" Al finalizar tu turno, el ataque de tu caballero se reduce

(Lp 5900 / [1])

(Atk 8000-500 / Def 500)

"Garko" Es mi turno, robo [2]

"Scarlet" Desde mi cementerio, activo el efecto de Deseos Escarlata. Desterrando esta carta de mi cementerio mientras mis puntos de vida sean inferiores a los de mi oponente, éste no puede realizar su fase de batalla este turno

"Garko" Ya veo, otro intento de retrasar lo inevitable. Bien…Termino mi turno

"Scarlet" …(Esto es malo, si no consigo darle la vuelta a esto… ¡No! ¡No puedo pensar en eso, debo proteger a Legna!) ¡Robo! [1] Cambio a mi Caballero a defensa. Termino mi turno

"Garko" ¿Ahora te defiendes? ¿Que paso con toda esa determinación de hace un momento? ¡Ja, fue doblegada ante un poder absoluto! ¡Robo! [3] Activo la carta mágica Raigeki. ¡Esta carta destruye todos los monstruos en el campo de mi oponente!

*Un gran rayo cae sobre el caballero, provocando una fuerte descarga*

"Scarlet" Por el efecto de mi Oradora Escarlata, niego la destrucción de mi Caballero reduciendo su ataque y defensa en 500

(Atk 500-0 / Def 500-0)

"Garko" ¡Pero ahora sus puntos no pueden bajar más, por lo tanto, perdió su protección! Además, ahora activo el efecto de mi Demonio Supremo De La Soberbia Infernoid Armagddas: Una vez por turno, puedo regresar un monstruo desterrado a mi cementerio y este turno, Armagddas puede usar sus efectos ¡Regreso a Infernoid Attondel! ¡Batalla! ¡Ataco a tu Caballero con mi Demonio Supremo!

*El gigantesco demonio alza sus brazos creando una gigantesca esfera de energía oscura, la cual a su vez dispara en todas direcciones unas agujas de energía negras que atraviesan al caballero destruyéndolo*

"Scarlet" Activo mi carta trampa, Oasis Escarlata. Cuando un monstruo sincronía Escarlata es destruido, puedo robar dos cartas [3]

"Garko" ¡Eso no servirá de nada! Efecto adoptado de Infernoid Attondel: Cuando destruye un monstruo en batalla y lo envía al cementerio, puede volver a atacar este turno, ¡y este efecto ahora está en posesión de Armagddas!

"Scarlet" ¿Como?

"Garko" ¡Sufre todo el peso de la oscuridad, Scarlet Haibara!

*El demonio lanza la esfera de oscuridad contra Scarlet la cual observa como todo lo que entra en contacto con ella desaparece*

"Scarlet" Legna…

*La esfera envuelve a Scarlet para después explotar, liberando una intensa energía que hace temblar todo el lugar. Al disiparse el polvo, se puede ver a Scarlet tirada boca abajo en el suelo, con su ropa rota y llena de sangre ante la fría mirada de Garko, el cual cierra sus ojos, coloca sus gafas y se gira*

"Garko" Después de todo, solo sois simples peones que no pintaban nada en esta batalla… Debieron dejar solo al Príncipe

"Scarlet" ¡D-de…ten…te!

*La expresión de garko cambia sorprendiéndose, se gira y ve como Scarlet poco a poco comienza a incorporarse con su tembloroso y herido cuerpo, soltando grandes jadeos y quejidos de dolor*

"Garko" Tu…. ¡Es imposible!… ¿Como? ¡Deberías estar muerta!

"Scarlet" S-siento… desilu…sionarte… p-pero… aún no puedo… morir….

(Lp 1)

"Garko" ¿¡Un punto de vida!?

"Scarlet" Antes… d-de recibir tu ataque… use el efecto… de mi Sirena… Escarlata…

"Garko" ¿Sirena Escarlata? (Tch… Una de las sincronías que descartó)

"Scarlet" C-cuando mis… p-puntos de vida van… a llegar a cero… p-puedo… desterrar esta carta… para mantener mi vida… en un punto…

*Scarlet cae de nuevo quedándose con su rodilla izquierda hincada en el suelo jadeando muy fuerte, mientras que de su cuerpo no paraba de gotear sangre, formando varios charcos en el suelo*

"Garko" Aun así, has recibido el ataque directo de uno de los KA prohibidos más poderosos. Un impacto de 9000 puntos. Incluso con una protección, tu cuerpo no debería de resistirlo. ¡No deberías ni siquiera de tener conciencia en el caso de que siguieras viva!

"Scarlet" Y-yo… tengo una razón… por la cual luchar… ¡Y n-no… pienso fallarle!

*Sin siquiera poder mantener su ojo derecho abierto, debido a una brecha en su frente por la cual brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre, Scarlet mantenía su mirada decidida puesta en el doomlord*

"Garko" Jajaja ¿Aún crees que puedes ganar? ¡Está bien, veamos hasta donde llega esa fuerza de voluntad que te empuja! ¡Termino mi turno!

(Lp 5900)

"Scarlet" (No podré… aguantar mucho… Debo terminar esto ya… Hermanito… Voy a quitarte… de encima a uno… aunque me cueste… la vida) ¡Robo! [4] (¡Si! ¡Aquí está!) Activo la… carta mágica… ¡Monstruo Renacido! E-esta carta… trae de vuelta un monstruo… de cualquier cementerio ¡Regresa… C-caballero Escarlata!

*El caballero se alza una vez más frente a Scarlet*

"Garko" ¿De nuevo? ¡Ese monstruo es inútil contra mí!

"Scarlet" E-estos son… los vínculos… con mi hermano… ¡Invoco al monstruo tuner… de nivel 2… Ángel Escarlata…

*Un pequeño ángel de aspecto infantil con alas rojas aparece*

(Lv 2* / Atk 1000 / Def 100)

"Scarlet" Sincronizo a mi… Caballero Escarlata de nivel 10… C-con mi Ángel… Escarlata de nivel 2…

*El ángel se convierte en dos aros de luz de color rojo suave que envuelven al caballero, el cual se convierte en 10 estrellas rojas que se alinean*

"Scarlet" ¡ _LOS LATIDOS DEL CORAZÓN… CREARÁN UN LAZO MÁS FUERTE QUE LA SANGRE… QUE HARÁ TEMBLAR… A LA PROPIA OSCURIDAD!_ ¡Invocación sincronizada! ¡Nivel 12, Excalibur… El Rey Escarlata!

*Un haz de luz roja aparece en el campo, emergiendo de él un guerrero vestido de una armadura mucho más imponente y grande que la anterior de color rojo y dorado, esta vez el guerrero en lugar de yermo cubriendo su rostro, poseía una corona hecha de rubi y en su espalda portaba una espada de inmenso tamaño*

(Lv 12 / Atk 5000 / Def 5000)

"Garko" ¿¡Un nuevo monstruo!?

"Scarlet" C-cuando… Excalibur es invocado… por sincronía… ¡Ninguna carta que este… en el campo en este momento… puede activar sus efectos… hasta el final del turno… salvo el!

"Garko" Pero entonces, tus dos magias tampoco tendrán efecto. ¿Estás sacrificando tu propio combo estrella?

"Scarlet" N-no lo… estoy sacrificando… ¡Lo estoy… evolucionando! A-activo el efecto… de Ángel Escarlata… C-cuando esta carta… es usada como material de sincronía… p-puedo invocar hasta dos… monstruos Escarlata de mi mano… de forma especial… pero sus puntos de ataque… se reducen a 0. Apareced… Mirmidón Escarlata y León Escarlata

*Un guerrero y un león rojos aparecen en el campo*

(León Lv 4 / Atk 1600-0 / Def 800)

(Mirmidón Lv 4 / Atk 1200-0 / Def 500)

"Scarlet" A-ahora activo mi carta trampa… ¡Huracán Escarlata! ¡C-cuando uno o más monstruos… son invocados de forma especial… e-esta carta destruye… todas las cartas en el campo!

"Garko" ¡Idiota, mi Demonio Supremo De La Soberbia Infernoid Armagddas puede evitar su destrucción desterrando un monstruo en mi cementerio! ¡Y al no ser un efecto de disparo o activación, no se ve afectado por el efecto de Excalibur!

"Scarlet" Del mismo modo, Excalibur no puede ser destruido por efectos

*Una gran tormenta roja envuelve el campo destruyendo las dos cartas mágicas de Scarlet y los dos monstruos Escarlatas recién invocados*

"Garko" Solo tus cartas fueron destruidas, ¿con qué motivo?

"Scarlet" S-se activa el efecto… de Excalibur: Cuando una o más cartas… en el campo son destruidas… por efectos de cartas… este monstruo obtiene mil puntos de ataque… por cada una durante este turno…

*El caballero toma su espada empuñándola con fuerza. De pronto, del filo de ésta comienza a salir una especie de energía roja que envuelve la hoja de la espada por completo*

(Atk 5000-9000)

"Garko" ¿Ha igualado el ataque de mi Demonio?

"Scarlet" ¡B-batalla!… ¡Excalibur Rey Escarlata… ataca a su Demonio Supremo… De La Soberbia… Infernoid Armagddas! ¡Resplandor Escarlata!

*El guerrero toma impulso y salta poderosamente contra el demonio portando su espada. La maléfica criatura crea una esfera de energía oscura con sus manos, la cual a su vez dispara un gran número de ajugas de energía oscura contra el caballero*

"Scarlet" Activo el efecto… en mi cementerio de mi… León Escarlata: Cuando esta carta… es destruida por efecto, mis monstruos Escarlatas… no pueden ser destruidos en batalla este turno…

*El guerrero esquiva con éxito todas las ajugas, y sosteniendo su gran espada con ambas manos, realiza un corte desde arriba hacia abajo chocando el filo de su espada con la esfera de energía oscura*

"Garko" ¡Eso es inútil! ¡Mi demonio tampoco puede ser destruido en batalla! ¡Me basta con desterrar otro monstruo en mi cementerio!

"Scarlet" Activo el efecto de Excalibur… Todo monstruo que es atacado… por él… sea destruido o no en batalla… es desterrado después del cálculo de daño… y además… mi oponente recibe daño igual… al ataque del monstruo desterrado

"Garko" ¿¡Como!? ¿¡D-desterrado!?

"Scarlet" ¡Este es mi poder! ¡El poder… de mi amor hacia… toda mi familia!

*La hoja del caballero comienza a atravesar poco a poco la esfera de energía comenzando a cortarla*

"Garko" E-esto es…

"Scarlet" ¡Vamos… Excalibur! ¡DESTIERRALO!

*Después de escuchar a Scarlet, el guerrero se envuelve de más energía, creciendo así su espada y de un último movimiento, corta en dos por completo al demonio, causando, además, una onda expansiva roja que avanza hasta Garko, el cual desaparece en esa energía sonriendo*

(Lp 5900-0)

"Scarlet" …L-lo con… se…guí….

*El cielo se despeja de nuevo, alumbrando un pequeño haz de luz sobre Scarlet, que jadea dolorida aún de rodillas*

"Scarlet" L-Leg… na… y-yo…

*De pronto, Scarlet comienza a caer hacia delante cerrando su ojo izquierdo entre lágrimas*

"Scarlet" N-no… podré… ayu…darte… m-mas…. L-lo sien… to…

*Scarlet cae en un charco de sangre en la entrada de la cueva, la cual seguía sola. El Primer Gobernador de la Sombra había caído con un gran sacrificio*

 ***Cambiando de escena, en una de las cámaras en lo más profundo de la cueva, Ugdra se encontraba observando unas llamas***

"Ugdra" Garko viejo amigo... Has caído ¿eh?... Siempre te dije que no subestimaras a tus oponentes, aunque fueran humanos. Aún quedan 6. Me pregunto, ¿quiénes seguirán vivos al terminar el último día de la luz en este planeta?

 ***De nuevo cambiamos de escena en la cámara donde se encuentran Ryo y Seina***

"Ryo" Bueno entonces ¿cómo lo haremos?

"Leen" Será un duelo por equipos

"Shura" Cada uno tendrá su propio campo, pero su compañero podrá usar los monstruos del otro para atacar y defender. Incluso para realizar invocaciones más avanzadas

"Leen" Pero solo los dueños originales podrán activar sus cartas mágicas o de trampa seteadas. Además de que compartiremos los 8000 puntos de vida

"Shura" En otras palabras, aunque sea un jugador el que recibe un ataque directo, ambos jugadores perderán puntos de vida

"Seina" De acuerdo. Seina entender

"Ryo" No te preocupes, yo puedo encargarme de los dos a la vez

"Leen" No deberías subestimarnos chico

"Shura" Somos los Gobernadores de la Sombra de la Destrucción y la Guerra. Pese a nuestro adorable aspecto, ¡nosotros dos solos hemos derrumbado imperios enteros!

"Leen" ¡Vuestro último día a llegado!

"Ryo" ¡Basta de charlas y comencemos!

"Ryo, Seina, Leen y Shura" ¡DUELO!

(Lp 8000x 2 )

# FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 45 #

Próximo capítulo: ¡LOS MAESTROS DE LA GUERRA Y LA DESTRUCCION! ¡SEINA Y RYO VS SHURA Y LEEN!

¡No sé lo pierdan!


End file.
